


将军受难记

by orphan_account



Category: inspired by GUNDAM
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, Gang Rape, Half-Sibling Incest, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Slut Shaming, 俗套的联邦打帝国, 强制受孕, 抹布, 星际, 机动战士, 汤姆苏, 玄幻机战, 轮奸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 69
Words: 282,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. 你们是皇帝派来的二人传谐星吗

“那个被安置在性欲处理部里的战俘？”面对好友兴冲冲的表情，本杰明上校抽了抽嘴角，感到很无语，“我说，你真的有饥渴到那种程度吗？等舰队回了基地后找个美丽的女士共度一夜不好吗？”

虽然通过性行为传播的病毒细菌早在两百年前就因科技的进步消失在了人群中，如今只有医学书籍上会一笔带过，但素有洁癖的本杰明上校对于军妓这种人形飞机杯还是敬谢不敏的，他一直认为因漫长的战争而在二十年前成立的“宇宙舰队——性欲处理部”是帝国军的一大糟粕。

面容英俊且充满活力的吉姆中校朝友人俏皮地眨了下眼，“一起去嘛，你就不好奇这几天的传闻吗？是个难得一见的大美人哦，据说还是新人类地球联合里的特殊性别。”

这场新人类地球联合与加拉西帝国间持续了近五十年的战争如今终于走向尾声，这在军人间已不是什么秘密：漫长的战火令双方民众都筋疲力尽，到达了忍耐的极限，如果不想打到人类灭绝，和谈是彼此唯一的出路。

本杰明叹了口气，知道如果不答应吉姆的话，对方能把他闹上一整晚，况且他确实很久没有纾解过了，宇宙驻军长时间在太空中漂泊的生活让他没有什么结识佳人的机会。

“特殊性别，是指omega？”

“肯定是alpha啦，alpha。是个戴着颈带的将军，就新人联那帮只会在嘴上喊喊性别平等口号的大A至上主义者怎么可能让omega担任将官。”吉姆讽刺道。

“哈？我可不想肏一个下巴仰得比鼻孔还高的暴躁壮汉啊。”

“你对alpha这是几百年前的刻板印象啊，真的是个美人啦，信我。”

两个友人低声笑闹着往性欲处理部所在的医疗区走去。

他们谈论的话题中心人物——西里尔此时正沉默地坐在房间里唯一的一把椅子上，直到此刻，他仍未从荒诞的事态发展中回过神来。

之前双方主力军在天王星附近大决战时，为了摧毁敌方的大规模战略杀伤武器，电子粒子束炮台——“裁决圣剑”，西里尔启动了自月球战争后秘密装置在晨星高达里的特殊系统，使得自己的MOBILE SUIT在短时间内具备了达到光速的动能以及量子化的能力，从而绕过星域内的重重敌军，单枪匹马地深入敌阵，最后靠着便携式伽马射线炮一举摧毁了裁决圣剑，而他本人也只来得及在电脑中写入一条让堕天系统程序性自毁的命令后便陷入了深度昏迷。

即便以alpha优越的身体素质，也不可能在那种巨大的G力前安然无恙。

自己肯定会被俘虏，但不能让这项技术流出，这是他昏过去前的最后一个念头。

不过当时的西里尔并不为接下来的事担心，他知道战争的结束是必然的，而他本人对于死亡或者失去自由的下场不感到害怕，这是他在第一次登上MS后便有的觉悟。

而在他从昏迷中清醒后……说实话，西里尔觉得现在的自己像是在做一个清醒的噩梦。

门口的自动门在识别来者的身份后向一侧开启，西里尔神色空茫地转过头望向来者，他知道接下来自己会遭遇什么，他没有什么反抗的意图，但这不意味着他会享受这个过程，这一个星期来的经历将这个年轻人作为alpha的骄傲，甚至是作为人类的尊严都踩进污泥中践踏碾碎。

当那个有着一头蓬松的银灰色卷发，年龄介于少年与青年间的男子转头望过来时，本杰明上校屏息了一瞬。

冷色调的房间，身着将官阶白色军服、色素浅淡的男子，眼前的一切区别于他曾设想过的场景，对方看上去年轻得过分，而且气质干净得不像是会为他人提供性服务的类型。

“那帮家伙可真是恶趣味。”吉姆的声音唤回了本杰明跑远的思绪，他们一前一后走进房间，自动门随即关上。

吉姆走到西里尔身前，盯着那身纯白的军服发出一声咋舌音，忍不住伸手把玩起对方胸口处的铃兰花样的军章，调侃道，“我不算制服控，不过将军你穿这身真的很棒哦，诱惑度UP！”

在身下蹂躏敌军什么的，他的同僚里也有会玩的人啊。

本杰明对友人这副表面上自来熟的态度很是无奈，他这个活宝朋友就算在等级森严的军队里也是个让上级头痛的惹事精。

陌生人轻佻的动作没有引发西里尔的反抗。比这过分得多的事情他在这些天里也已经面对过了，这种口头上的调戏和上下其手充其量只是开胃菜。

吉姆揽过西里尔的腰，哼着小调，带着他往床的方向走去，边走边说，“这位西勒斯，还是西里尔将军啊，我可是答应了军医那家伙整整五次饭局的请客才预约到你今天一整个下午的，拜托你一定要尽心工作，认真服务啊。尤其是我这位和机器人一样性冷淡到不像人类的同僚，请务必让他拥有些‘人气儿’。”

被指控为性冷淡的本杰明反击道，“机器人不会在每天早上晨勃，你这是对一个拥有健康身体的成年男性的污蔑。”

吉姆露出一副浮夸的惊讶表情，“唉？那是谁拒绝了后勤官小姐的追求，又是谁对通讯员小姐的示爱视而不见？”

“莉莲和萝丝都是传统的好女人，况且，如果给不了女士们安定的生活，那么干脆一开始就不要去打扰对方。”说着，本杰明斜睨了吉姆一眼，“倒不如说某个嗅到点花香就非要尝一口味道的蜜蜂才是男性群体中的败类。”

“啊咧咧，什么蜜蜂，是谁啊。”吉姆动作随意地耸耸肩，装作听不懂友人暗讽的样子。

他拉着西里尔一起坐到床边，“大家都不过是隶属宇宙舰队驻军的可怜男人，一年不开荤，硅胶飞机杯看起来都显得眉清目秀了，同为难兄难弟，还搞啥子阶级敌人？对了，这位新人联的将军先生啊。”

被扯入谈话中的西里尔抬起镶嵌着银灰色虹膜的双眼，安静地望着这个语调变得郑重起来的中校。

“请问，你会跳脱衣舞吗？”吉姆一脸严肃地说出了脱线的内容。

面对这无厘头的问题，西里尔茫然地眨眨眼，摇了摇头。

“笨蛋吗你这个家伙！”本杰明好笑地敲了敲朋友的脑袋，“他以前又不是……性服务者，怎么可能会这个。”

“唔，好吧。”吉姆摸摸下巴继续道，“那么这位联合的将军先生，我想你之前应该已经做过清理和准备的工作了，我们就直接开始吧。”

闻言，西里尔身体微不可查地僵了下，随即顺从地一件件脱下制服外套，长裤，衬衫，直到最后一丝不挂地沐浴在两个男人直直投来的视线里。

早就知道的，就算表现得再绅士，或者热情友善也改变不了这些人来这里的真正的目的……今天的这两个军官比起之前那些粗鲁直接的男人已经好了很多了。

谁也不能否认眼前的身躯所具有的美感。

宽肩窄腰大长腿，尚带着些少年人的青涩的身体比例完美，流畅的肌肉线条既不显得过分夸张，又完美地体现了独属于男性的力量感。

偏冷色调的白皙皮肤上还遗留着之前的性事的痕迹，淡粉色的乳头有些红肿，一看便知道是被人恶意玩弄过，紧实的细腰及腿根细嫩的皮肤上亦遍布着红痕。

褪去用以遮羞的衣物后的灰发将官看上去不再是之前那副让本杰明有些不敢去亵渎的干净模样了，本杰明感到一股热度渐渐在下腹处聚集，其实，性向颇直的他对于大多数同性不会产生性欲，不过这不妨碍他去肏一肏眼前这个容貌出众的美人。

而早就性致勃勃的吉姆则吹了声口哨，解开裤子的拉链，掏出已经勃起的阴茎，按住西里尔的肩让他在自己身前跪下。

西里尔按下心中的反感，将脸凑到对方火热的性器前，试探性地用舌尖舔了舔饱满的龟头，然后深吸口气，努力吞下这根粗长的阴茎。直到一个星期前都还未做过承受方，在床上向来是被beta和omega们满足包容甚至是讨好的他根本没有口交的经验，在这方面更是毫无技术可言。

这般生涩的唇舌技术吉姆自然是感觉得到的，不过他不是很在乎。

说实在的，光看着这张好看的脸他就能射爆，吉姆默默想，嘴上也不忘调戏正艰难吞吐着性器的敌军俘虏，“我现在也算是被将军服务过的男人了，真是好命啊，没有死在之前的战争里还是蛮值的。话说，在alpha的眼里，我们这些帝国人都是些毫无魅力可言，和beta没有区别的无性人吧……”

从床头柜里找出一瓶樱桃味润滑剂的本杰明接过话头，“新人类联合的三种性别里，只有alpha和omega才具备发散和接收信息素的器官，而beta和我们基本上没有什么生理层面上的不同。”

吉姆将手指插进西里尔的发丝间，按住他的头将他压近自己的胯部。

感受到无声的催促，西里尔顾不上自喉管处蔓延开的窒息的不适感，更加卖力地用湿热的口腔给予对方快感，这乖巧的表现令吉姆舒服地眯了眯眼，他似夸奖似安抚地揉了揉战俘柔软的卷发，继续与友人聊着天，“联合军队和政府的高层大多数都是alpha？”

“‘alpha是天生的领导者，是守卫者。’这种论调虽然早就被联合的政府明面上禁止了，不过他们的民众大多还是在心底对这种说法深信不疑。而在秉持着大A至上主义的alpha眼里，帝国人和beta一样都是需要他们领导和保护的第二阶级。”名为本杰明的英俊上校话中的内容是与他绅士举止不同的辛辣尖锐。

“这样的话，咱们现在做的事情是不是大不敬的罪过啊？让高高在上的尊贵的alpha将军被beta一样的我们侵犯…”吉姆笑嘻嘻的声音里透露出逐渐加快的呼吸节奏，眼神微暗，“将军先生的嘴巴很舒服，脸也很可爱，射在哪里好呢，真是个困难的选择题。”

听到这话，西里尔忍不住攥紧拳头，屈辱感与不畅的呼吸令他的面颊泛上粉红。

并非是无力反抗，以alpha优秀的神经反应速度，他完全可以在磁力手铐生效前就扭断这两个人的脖子，但就和之前一样，他只是默不作声地承受着，配合着满足这些帝国人的性欲。

战争已经走到终末，在和平条约签署前，他不想再多夺走任何一个人的生命。他不知道令他沦落到这个地步的是哪个帝国军官，也没有去探求答案的兴趣，西里尔甚至抱着这样的想法：如果那个人觉得这样折辱他可以平息怒火的话，那就这样吧，只要不影响大局，他可以忍耐。

本杰明皱眉，“你不要在第一轮就颜射，有点公德心。”

“好吧好吧，今天都听小本的。”对友人的建议从善如流，吉姆用力压住西里尔的后脑，将在睾丸中积存已久的精液一股股射进对方的喉咙深处。在畅快舒爽地射精后，吉姆伸手抬起眼圈发红、眼角泛出泪意的西里尔的下巴，恶趣味地命令道，“张开嘴让我看看。”

本杰明这次没有出声吐槽友人糟糕的性癖，他同样目不转睛地盯着张开嘴、露出承载着尚未完全咽下的浊白精液的舌头的青年，感到阴茎愈发硬得厉害。还没等这个被搞得颇为狼狈的俘虏再多得一刻喘息的时间，他就将对方拽上了床。

第一轮就正面肏这个婊子将军吧，本杰明愉快地做出决定。

他握住西里尔的膝弯向前压过去，另一只手拿过瓶装的润滑剂，向因身体对折的姿势而被暴露在空气中的、有些红肿的粉嫩菊穴挤出那些凉凉的、粘稠的无色膏体。

在来性欲处理部的路上曾默默想着，“就算对方是战俘，至少也要给予一定的尊重，绝对不能从肉体上伤害对方”的本杰明此时手下的动作却透出几丝不耐烦的急躁，手指处传来的紧致温暖的感觉令他对接下来将要发生的性事颇为期待，本想尽量温柔对待对方的念头也随着时间的分秒流逝而烟消云散。

反正是被那么多人玩过了的军妓，肯定已经习惯了和男人性交，所以就算不像对待那些可爱的女士们一样体贴温柔，对方也能承受得了，这样想着，本杰明在帮身下人随意扩张了几下后便扶着阴茎插了进去。

这种从内部被打开的感觉，无论西里尔经历了多少次也习惯不了。

先是被硕大的龟头突破了收缩着、颤抖着拒绝外部入侵的括约肌，肠道的粘膜与阴茎摩擦着，被火热的粗大性器侵入到内部深处......

西里尔放在身体两侧的双手死死地攥紧被单，胸膛大幅度起伏地呼吸着，仿佛这样做就可以稍微减轻些被强迫着奸淫的不适感。

靠在床头旁观友人活塞运动的吉姆一边就着眼前的现场GV撸管，一边懒洋洋地发声逗弄起西里尔，“刚才就想问了，联合的将军都是像你这样年轻的吗？不到二十岁的准将，唔，还是少将？不会是从军校就开始靠着枕营业一路升上来的吧。”

吉姆倒是没往更高的军阶去猜测，在新人类联合军里，中将已经是可以担任一个特殊武装部队的队长或者宇宙分舰队、甚至是一整个宇宙舰队司令官的高阶军衔了，新人联军队的高层再怎么大A至上主义，也不可能放一个如此年轻的人去担当这种要职的。

不过这倒也不是绝对的……想着之前把玩过的、那个代表着新人联第一宇宙舰队的铃兰军章，吉姆的眼中浮出战意。

那个新人类联合军的战神、第一宇宙舰队特殊武装部队的总队长，驾驶着蓝白色的MS、被敌我双方敬畏地称为“白银之王”、“虚空的瓦尔基里”、在战场上飞舞着轻松撕开一个又一个舰队列阵、顷刻间便摧毁了无数战舰和MS的王牌机师，在流传在军人间的传闻里也是个很年轻的alpha。

简直就像是从史诗传说里走进现实世界的、开了挂一样不可战胜的存在。

同为MS机师，吉姆中校对于“白银之王”是痛恨与尊敬并存的，不仅是因为那台蓝白配色的机体在零点几秒的时间内就能将数台MS打到报废的绝对强大，还有“白银之王”不轻易开杀戒、攻击从不瞄准驾驶舱的缘故。

拥有绝对力量的强者所展现出的仁慈在令人不由得感到庆幸之余，比来自敌人的蔑视还要让人难以忍受。

就算老是被“白银之王”打得落花流水，能够肏一肏他舰队里的别的将军也算是勉强找回一局了。吉姆中校开始了低级的自我安慰。

正沉浸在紧致温热的甬道所给予的快感中的本杰明才没空去听朋友满嘴的黄色废料，他毫不怜惜地用力肏着西里尔的肛门，快节奏的大开大合间，溢出菊穴的透明润滑剂都被击打得冒出白色的泡沫。

帝国军校曾经的优秀毕业生，成为宇宙战舰指挥官后也从不懈怠体能训练的本杰明上校一旦在床上彻底放开，腰部摆动间的力道之大就连西里尔这样体质优秀的alpha都感觉有些承受不住了。

屁眼和直肠因横冲直撞的动作带来的痛楚而颤抖收缩着，压在身上的人只顾着自己爽，根本没有被怎么刺激到前列腺的西里尔毫无性快感，只有难受不适。在又一滴无法抑制住的眼泪滑出眼眶后，他忍不住出声求饶道，“能不能不要这么用力，好难受……”

听到这话的本杰明感到有些好笑，他伸出手，指腹温柔地蹭了蹭西里尔被眼泪打湿的侧脸，但没有停下抽插的动作。

敌方军官脸上挂着礼貌的笑容，说出的话却令西里尔的心脏难受得狠狠抽搐了一下，“阁下现在只是负责处理我军性欲的俘虏，况且，在战场上夺去那么多帝国军人的生命后还要求我们给予阁下温柔的待遇，不觉得很过分吗？”

一边的吉姆听到这话，笑道，“哎呀，某人终于露出他鬼畜的糟糕嘴脸了，真希望那些暗恋着他的女士们能够看清这家伙的真面目啊。”

“你要是愿意帮我宣传下我的真面目的话，我会非常感激的。”

“你怎么能这么想我？咱们可是一起读军校、上战场、去酒吧、逛夜店，额，还有嫖将军的过命交情，我怎么会出卖小本你呢，要对我们的友情有点信心啊。”

吉姆连连不断地吐着些没过脑子的无营养废话，在用手撸了半天后，仍感觉不尽兴，皱眉催促起同伴，“持久勃起也是一种疾病，小本你不会就是这种学名为Priapisme的阴茎异常勃起症的患者吧，需要我陪你一起去看军医来挽救下可怜的小小本吗？”

“很快就好了，有点耐心，你这嘴停不下的混账……”本杰明对于包裹住性器的紧致肠道还有些意犹未尽，不过他也不想让好友等太久，于是便不再刻意控制射精的冲动，几次大力抽插之后，一顶到底，用力禁锢住因察觉到他接下来的举动而忍不住挣扎起来的西里尔，将浓稠的精液尽数射进对方身体深处。

又被内射了……这一个星期以来，每一次被注入精液时西里尔都会感到一阵绝望和后怕。

在新人类联合里担任生育者一职的通常都是beta和omega。

Alpha因生殖腔及卵巢的退化而不再具备怀孕的能力，但这是对于99％的情况而言，就像曾经古地球时几千个人中才会出现一个的罕见遗传基因病患者，只要想到这种可怕的事情可能落到自己身上时，一切就不再是数学概率，而是是或否的问题了。

西里尔很怕自己会成为那1％的例外，他在之前几次的性交结束后也忍不住恳求过对方，让他们转告军医帮忙开些避孕的药品或者戴上避孕套，但那些帝国军官都只是用像是“身为男人中的男人的alpha也会怀孕？”、“怎么？你们这些alpha不都是些大鸡巴的‘绝对的征服者’吗？”这样奚落和嘲笑的话打发他，根本没有人将他的恐惧当回事。

现在的西里尔不会再愚蠢地将希望寄托在敌人的同情心上，他只能暗自祈求自己不要那么倒霉地成为那1％的中的一员。


	2. 皇帝表示他不背这个锅

一本满足地在敌军俘虏的直肠内释放过后，本杰明用手背拭去额角渗出的细密汗珠，一边随手点开装备在左手手腕处的个人终端，将摄像头对准那正可怜兮兮地吞吐着精液的菊穴，按下快门键。  
“这么有撸点的美景不做个留念实在太可惜”BY本杰明·绅士（双重意义上的）·德贝克尔

感受到被灌入身体深处的粘腻液体，西里尔咬紧下唇，努力将快要溢出喉咙的呜咽的哭音咽下去，竭力维持住最后一点尊严。  
和大多数“骨头被打断也绝不掉一滴眼泪”的alpha不同，西里尔从小到大一直是个隐藏起来的泪腺发达的爱哭鬼，他已过世的父母也从没有对他说教过什么像是“身为alpha就必须要忍耐哭泣”的老生常谈的话，他本人更是个秉持着“敢于对周围亲近的人展现真实情绪的alpha才是真A”这样非主流的少数派观点的人。

努力忍耐泪水这种事，对于之前的他来说是从未想过的，但如今，他不想在这两个帝国人面前再展露出更多的眼泪，因为如果真的大声哭出来的话，就更显得他像个连从强奸中保护自己都做不到的孱弱无能的废物。

西里尔有些眼神涣散地望着白色的天花板，很快，朦胧的视线里出现了那个名为吉姆的帝国人的笑脸，他知道现在轮到对方来肏他了，便顺着对方的力道换了个姿势。  
趴跪的后入式是吉姆每次性爱必备的固定曲目，臀部肌肉收缩所产生的压迫感会让女性的阴道或是男性的肠道夹得更紧，带来更多的快感，而且还能让吉姆这种“不手贱一下不舒服斯基”的多动症患儿拥有可以摸摸胸、捏捏腰的空间。

“挤一挤就会冒出白汁的奶油派~”吉姆哼着不成调的小黄歌，将勃起充血的龟头抵上那正紧张地收缩着、想要拒绝外敌入侵的浅粉色的肛门。他腰部一挺，青筋贲张的阴茎没有怜惜地一口气插向深处，强硬的攻势直到感受到下腹的肌肤紧紧贴上对方弹性十足的翘臀时方才罢休。

作为本杰明从幼时起就关系好得能穿一条裤子的朋友，吉姆知道他这个年龄迈过三十大关的朋友的不应期仍然短得像个青少年一样令人嫉妒。  
既然邀请了对方来玩，就说明吉姆压根不介意和他的好朋友一起3P，拥有和友人分享一切的美德的吉姆发出邀请，“我肏屁眼的时候你可以用嘴，这位将军大人的口交技术虽然不怎么样，不过那副努力去做好的表情真的非常可爱，小本你试试吧，绝对不亏。”

“还是算了，这方面连你都说是个菜鸟的话，肯定会被牙齿碰到的的。”话虽如此，但本杰明没打算好心地放过对方，他将西里尔快要埋进床单里的脑袋拽到身前，“给我舔舔，不用整个吃进去。”

感受到对自己产生的微妙的嫌弃，西里尔有点莫名的委屈。  
他一个向来只在上边享受的alpha都这么纡尊降贵地用嘴巴去伺候对方了，这个叫本杰明的帝国人不感到满意不说，居然还挑三拣四的……  
西里尔不太情愿地伸出舌尖，从龟头开始舔舐起眼前这根深红色的庞然巨物。

在“对自身的大A主义完全没有自觉”、“有着不知所谓的诡异的自信”、“恐怕直到太阳毁灭，alpha都不会有点自知之明”这让其他两个性别的男男女女恶评如潮的直A癌这点上，西里尔倒是合群一回了。

“啊！”越舔越有划水迹象的西里尔突然身子一僵，一声惊叫猝不及防地窜出他的喉咙，与此同时，他感到滚烫的血流直冲下腹，胯下一直没什么精神的阴茎也有了抬头的迹象。

“找到了~将军的前列腺的位置。”

西里尔看不到身后吉姆的表情，但他听出了对方欢快的声音中的跃跃欲试，连忙阻止，“等等！先不要撞那里！等、哈啊！……”  
没等他说完，又是几记正中敏感点的顶弄，紧邻着肠壁的前列腺被大力冲撞碾压，一连串仿佛闪动着电火花的快感令西里尔的视野中冒出金星。

大脑沉浸在多巴胺所带来的巨大的愉悦感中，足足有三秒钟的时间，西里尔除了“舒服”这个词外再无法思考其他的任何事。

将他从失神的状态中唤回的是低低的笑声，西里尔后知后觉地意识到自己在前列腺被骤然袭击后，从勃起到射精的整个过程加起来连三十秒都不到，发现这一丢脸的事实后，他感到自己的面颊一下子烫得像是被火烧过一样。

对面的本杰明嘴角弯起微妙的弧度，吉姆这个贱兮兮的家伙更是毫不客气地嘲笑起来，“将军，有病要早治啊，可千万别因为怕丢脸而错过最佳治疗时间。”

本来打算从头沉默到结束，消极反抗的西里尔知道自己此时再不开口就要被打上“早泄”的耻辱标志了，他动动嘴唇，发出的声音连自己听着都觉得没什么说服力，“并不是你想的那样，刚刚、刚刚只是腺体被刺激后人类男性普遍会有的正常反应……”

这不出声的闷葫芦终于被撬开嘴了啊，吉姆默默偷笑。  
刚才肏弄西里尔的敏感点时，对方肠壁的肌肉层连同括约肌一同痉挛颤抖，绞紧收缩着、挤压着他的阴茎，这种性器被从全方位有韵律地按摩的舒爽感觉令他心情好了几分。

“真的吗？可是我觉得将军大人似乎没有说真话啊。”吉姆戏谑道，坏心眼地用龟头再次轻轻撞了撞前列腺，在收获到对方大腿颤抖的反馈后，反倒不再像刚才那样狂轰滥炸般猛烈地侵犯，而是改用起永不过时的性爱绝技——“黄秘技·九浅一深”。老司机吉姆对快感的把控技巧是很厉害的。

“……真的。”被吉姆玩弄得再一次勃起的西里尔被撞得身体不住向前摇晃着，他低下头抑制住想要呻吟出声的冲动，同时还不忘为了维护自己alpha的尊严而小声反驳。

“不过，就算摘掉了‘早泄男’这顶帽子，阁下是个被肏屁眼就能射的荡妇这一明摆着的事实我们都亲眼见识到了。”在面对同性时，偶尔会将绅士扔到一边、甚至变得毒舌起来的本杰明调侃道。

他伸手拽起西里尔颈间绑着的、全身上下唯一的布料，也就是新人联中特殊性别军人所必须佩戴的信息素隔离带。  
“原谅我们这些对信息素一无所知的帝国人见识少，分不清A和O的区别，但阁下淫荡的反应看起来实在不像是贵军征兵宣传里的铁血alpha……也许是我军的情报出了差错，错误录入了阁下的性别。”  
将西里尔脸上混杂着羞耻的屈辱神情尽收眼底，撩拨了一波的本杰明心满意足地闭上嘴。

“哈哈哈，那样的话可真是大大的不妙啊。”  
吉姆伸手拍了拍西里尔的屁股，他早就瞅上了这个弹性绝佳的圆润蜜桃臀，手感一级棒！吉姆顺着朋友的意淫继续发散想象力，笑着说，“哎，如果将军是个omega的话，说不定肚子里已经怀上了我们帝国人的孩子，过几个月就能从准将晋升为准妈妈了呢。”

西里尔知道这两个人惹人厌的粗俗垃圾话不过是在逞口舌之利，没有多少认真的态度，但吉姆的话也提醒了他，就算只是1％，作为一个生活作风称不上离经叛道的alpha，西里尔无法接受自己会怀孕的可能性。  
他抓住这个机会向这两个帝国军低声请求，“……我知道你们、大多数帝国人对我们的三种性别不是很了解，其实…”  
西里尔咬咬牙，强迫自己克服压在心头的沉重羞耻感继续道，“…其实就算是alpha，也有一些生殖腔没有完全退化的个例……所以，拜托，你们能不能，让医疗兵给我带一些紧急避孕药……”  
说到最后，本就不流畅的语句因难堪的情绪变得更是断断续续，西里尔的鼻子一阵发酸，差点又要在帝国人面前丢脸地哭出来。

性交全程都聒噪得烦人的吉姆中校此时倒是安静下来了，他唇边俏皮的弧度在这骤然的静默中看上去竟有些吓人。

“我不愿意。”

原本以为会被对方敷衍过去的西里尔，面对这一颇为认真的拒绝，惊讶地睁大了双眼，“……？”

“我不愿意哦，将军大人。”

西里尔看不到此时吉姆冰冷的眼神，倒是对面的本杰明抬起眼，有些意味深长地望了过去。

“怀上的话就生下来啊，你们这些将官的军衔都是用无数帝国军人的生命换来的吧。”  
明明吉姆的语调没有多少愤怒的成分，但西里尔就是感受到了，那在对方内心深处安静燃烧着的、即便是战争结束的此刻也无法熄灭的火焰。

吉姆不着调的话的背后是他对联合军队的深刻的厌恶，“所以为什么不用这种能为帝国增加人口的方式来赎罪呢？没准到时候在军事法庭上，我方的仲裁员会看在将军诚心悔过的份上帮你说点好话呢。”

面对这样平静的责问，西里尔表情空白、哑口无言。

这个帝国军人说的没错，西里尔知道这是他必须承认的事实，即使他已经极力避免亲手夺走敌人的生命这种事，但这不意味着他犯下的罪行就能被减轻分毫。  
没有瞄准驾驶舱？那被破坏了武装和腿部推进器的MS又该如何在太空里闪避两军交战时的炮火和流弹？  
没有瞄准敌舰的舰桥，只是击毁了炮台？那些在爆炸反应中牺牲的工程兵就该死吗？战舰报废后带来的经济损失、帝国国内那些因战争导致的经济危机里备受苦难的民众就是可以被忽略了的吗？

说到底，他的行动，不过是仗着自己优秀的驾驶技巧还有强大的机体、一厢情愿的伪善罢了。既是对新人类联合的背叛，也没能让敌我双方经年累月的敌视和仇恨有任何改变，没能救到任何人……没能让他渴盼多年的和平早降临一刻。

被负罪感所折磨的西里尔不知道的是，刚才对他发出了沉重责问的吉姆中校，此时因想起某个人，暗自产生一种光速打脸的尴尬。

数个战友都丧生在之前战役中的吉姆是很讨厌敌军没错，不过他知道，并不是每一个新人联的将军都是满手血腥的刽子手，至少那个“白银之王“不是。

吉姆对于这个敌对方的MS机师的感观极为复杂。  
五年前，他曾被对方击毁了机体，准备迎接死亡的他却在最后关头被敌人轻飘飘地放了一条生路，他所在的驾驶舱在宇宙中漂了十几个小时，最后幸运地撑到了打扫战场的友方的营救。  
在敌人的怜悯下得以生还的经历让年轻气盛的吉姆感到极为屈辱，为这仿佛是连蔑视都懒得给予手下败将、不屑一顾的高傲态度。他曾一度愤怒地发誓，定要杀了那傲慢的驾驶员，把那架背后长翅膀的该死的蓝白机打成一坨废铁。

那时的吉姆被战友的相继离世、从国内传来的每况愈下的经济形势以及复仇的执念折磨得暴躁异常。他在战场上开着MS横冲直撞，像是不怕死的疯狗一样见敌就咬。  
而此时已经快要奔三的吉姆早就不再执着于向那个“白银之王”的单方面的复仇。  
比起单枪匹马地“战场无双”去增加自己军事档案上堪称辉煌的击坠数，他更多地留意起队友的方位，将注意力分给那些刚驾驶MS没多久的菜鸟新兵。  
战火的洗礼令这个原本脾气火暴的年轻人成长了起来，对很多事也有了新的感悟和不一样的看法。

如果战后有机会与那个奉行不杀原则的“银白色的王”见一面的话，他绝对不会冲动地一拳揍上去泄愤，吉姆想，他会守规矩地向他行军礼，乖得不像个兵痞，先说些礼貌的客套话，然后……  
他有很多问题想要问对方，他想要知道那个人是如何看待这场漫长到令人绝望的战争的，他想要知道那个人宁愿顶着叛国罪也要在月球战争时反身去摧毁己方的核能伽马射线炮台的理由……

啊，他在这里幻想些什么呢？那个“白银之王”哪里是他这个小小的中校驾驶员想见就能见的。  
吉姆摇摇头，仿佛这样做，就能将自己跑脱缰的妄想甩到一边去。


	3. 这俩逗比分明是自己跑过去的

面对画风突变的事态发展，本杰明目光幽深地望了吉姆一眼。没有从对方的脸上看出更多的蛛丝马迹，不过大约猜得到好友的想法，他突兀地发出一声嗤笑，驱散了这令人心生不安的一室静默。  
本杰明嘲笑道，“你说的这些谁懂啊，跟一个敌人较什么真呢？多大的人了，还这么幼稚……”

吉姆眨眨眼，又恢复了那副嬉皮笑脸的模样，“我都听到了什么糟糕的东西，某个已经步向中年的可悲男人对身边比他更年轻的青年的丑陋的嫉妒心还真是不堪入耳呢。”

“容我提醒，你好像只比我小三岁。”

“超过三十大关的大叔就不要垂死挣扎了。”吉姆回击道。  
他就着身下皮肉碰撞的啪啪声，以及从屁眼里传来的、精液和润滑液被性器搅拌冲撞的粘腻水声肆意驰骋着，逐渐濒临临界点的快感令他更加用力地握住西里尔的腰，几次不遗余力的抽插后，直接射在了他的身体里面。

再次被无情中出的西里尔连身体下意识的挣扎都没有了，他侧脸贴着床单，轻声喘息着，心脏在性交过程中节奏加快，一跳一跳的鼓动声在耳朵里响得吓人，而被过度摩擦的肛门和直肠处的神经末梢所传递的不仅是火辣辣的痛楚，还有令他感到无所适从的高热的愉悦感。

射完了第二发的吉姆用手指将被汗水打湿的头发向脑后随意梳了下，然后歪着身子靠向床头，悠哉地看着友人将西里尔拉入怀中。  
贤者时间没能阻止这个嬉皮笑脸的兵痞嘴贱，“将军这种级别的大美人就算不加入军队也是不会为生计发愁的类型吧。放出一点陪睡的消息，就肯定会有大批的痴汉为了肏一肏您淫荡的屁股而挥舞着钞票找上门来，这样想的话，您可是错过了一个轻松的、躺着就能赚钱的好机会。”

侮辱人格的刻薄话刺得西里尔很是痛苦，但他知道这个帝国人只是在通过这样的方式发泄胸中隐藏着的愤怒而已。

战争带来死亡，对死者的思念和心中的悲伤，这些本来基于爱而诞生的情绪最后酝酿出的却是仇恨，而这恨意会随着战争的进行而逐渐累积增加，直到某一天吞噬人的理智。  
就连他自己也曾一度陷在名为恨的漩涡中无法自拔。  
那不是为了守护珍视的人而去进行的战斗，那时的他拔剑只是为了让对方也尝尝自己痛苦的滋味……曾被复仇心蒙蔽的他做过一些很可怕的事，清醒过来后再如何悔恨都已无济于事。  
所以在某种意义上，他能理解这些帝国人对他这个突兀出现在他们中间的敌人所抱有的负面情绪。

本杰明从背后揽过这个被接连不断的侵犯欺负得显得有点可怜的军妓，他扶着直直挺立着彰显存在感的性器在对方的臀缝间蹭了两下，找到入口。  
被狠狠使用过的粉红菊穴颤巍巍地被撑开，违背身体主人的意志，谄媚地接纳了这根擅自闯入的粗长阴茎。

“我觉得代奇拉中校刚才的意见有可取之处。”  
本杰明不慌不忙地将性器顶入西里尔的体内。  
敏感的肠肉被龟头一寸寸碾过，对方这副似乎在寻找些什么的样子让西里尔隐约感到了不安。

这个人，难道他想？……不行，绝对不可以!  
在感受到体内散发着烫人热度的鸡巴试探性地撞过几个方向后，终于意识到对方这是在做什么了的西里尔浑身的肌肉都绷紧了一瞬。

当西里尔真的打算终止这场只有强迫和凌辱的性事时，他那alpha的优越的身体素质终于有了用武之地。  
在两个帝国人反应过来启动磁力手铐前，西里尔早已完成了一连串流畅的动作，肘击摆脱身后人的桎梏，撑在床上的手掌微微用力按下，西里尔借助这个支点向后一个空翻脱离了被前后夹击的不利地形。

但是，身处敌军战舰上的他又能逃到哪里去呢？  
西里尔为自己过激的反应感到些许后悔，正当他犹豫着是否给这两个帝国人一人一个手刀击晕他们再通知外面的勤务兵将人领走时，突然感到肌肉不听使唤地放松下来，紧接着双腿一软瘫倒在地，再无法动弹一下。

本杰明收回朝背后的方向盲投出无针快速注射器的手，侧过头，在西里尔发懵的视线里状似好心地解释道，“足够放倒一个成年男人的肌松剂的四倍量，果然，看起来再无害的alpha依然是比熊壮的危险生物，如果是普通人被注射了这个剂量的药物，早就休克猝死了。”

而被从始至终表现乖顺的俘虏突然暴起的动作惊到的吉姆也回过神来了，他瞅了眼掉落在地板上的空了的注射器，顿了顿，神色复杂地开口道，“这才是你那么爽快地答应来的原因？怕我被袭击？”

“你的警惕性除了在驾驶MS时还能工作外，其余时间里基本上就是个摆设。”

吉姆一时找不到反驳的话，悻悻地闭上了嘴巴。

本杰明将浑身发软，使不上劲的西里尔抱回床上。  
“和吉姆那个只会嘴上说说的怂包不一样，我是个坏心的人。”他的语气是暗藏着危险的平静，

西里尔的灰眸里浮出惊恐。

“这个地方对应的是女人的宫颈口。”凑在耳边的低声轻语是恶魔的呢喃，“你知道本该紧闭合拢的宫颈被撑开后会是什么结果吗?”

娇嫩的软肉被充满恶意的暴力撕裂，鲜红的血液顺着柱身淌下，不该被打开的通道在被蹂躏过每一寸领土后无力地含住入侵者。

不，不……  
再无法忍耐的泪水顺着脸颊的弧度一滴滴落下，被毫不怜惜地肏开了生殖腔的西里尔眼前一片模糊，满心绝望。

“我会努力让阁下怀上的。”  
将整个龟头都奸进窄小的生殖腔，帝国上校伸出手，似是安抚地摸了摸正不住抽泣着的军妓的卷发，下身的耸动却没有减慢分毫，他话语中的内容让西里尔的眼泪流得更凶。

疼痛拉长了人对时间的认知，在这漫长得仿佛看不到边际的性交酷刑终于结束、生殖腔被注入一股股浓稠的精液后，西里尔却仍像是什么都没有感觉到一样，双眼失焦，神色空白。

这宛如重口里番一样的剧情，本杰明这货不会把人给玩坏了吧？吉姆腹诽道。

“哦，对了，刚刚忘了告诉你。如果发现收容的俘虏有反抗的倾向，将对方击毙的帝国军人不用负任何责任。”  
拔屌无情的上校从腰侧的枪套中抽出光束枪，将冰冷的枪口抵在瘫软在床上的战俘的额头上。

草草草草！本杰明这是犯了哪门子的失心疯？  
吉姆这下是真的被吓到了，就在他要扑过去打掉那把手枪，问问他的朋友到底是哪根神经搭错了以至于变得如此丧心病狂时，敏锐的目光注意到了某个细节。  
原来枪的能量槽被提前拔掉了啊，这恶趣味的变态……吉姆松了口气，他双手环胸，面色不善地围观起友人的表演。

被用致命热武器瞄准头部的联合将军依然毫无反应。

本杰明定定地看了对方几秒，他移开目光，动作利落将手枪插回枪袋，拉上裤链，转身就走。

见朋友一声不吭地径自离开，也不剩下多少兴致的吉姆连忙穿好裤子，整整军服，追了出去。

军靴踏过地面发出的清脆脚步声渐远，房间的自动门接连开启又关闭，最后剩下的是一室静默和双人床上一动不动的人影。

“喂，你今天有些鬼畜过头了啊，到底怎么了？”大步追上来的吉姆挠挠脑袋，不解道。

“……被你这家伙吓得。”  
本杰明一脸平静地说出了让吉姆惭愧得垂下头的话，“那个alpha刚刚要是真的动了杀心的话，精虫上脑的你现在已经是具尸体了，而等到明年的今天，我是不会去给那个名为吉姆·代奇拉的蠢货扫墓的，因为这种死法实在太过可笑。”

“抱歉……”吉姆低声道。  
他知道本杰明的反常是因为对方是真心在担心自己的安全。吉姆尴尬地摸摸鼻子，小声说，“其实到最后我也觉得有点恶心了……是我情绪管理不好的问题，这两天会好好反省的，本你不要再生我气了。”

本杰明知道吉姆的意思。  
和性向比较直的他不同，吉姆嘴上嚷嚷着自己是个双，实际上离“弯成蚊香”也远不到哪里去。  
长得帅气、性格外向热情、还是名气不小的王牌机师，这样的吉姆是不少帝国军基佬眼里的男神，在战斗告一段落的闲暇时间里，被各路男子的偶遇搭讪扰到应付不过来，哪里用得着去还需要排队预约的性欲处理部。

吉姆今天踏入那个房间的动机，本杰明从一开始就明白，他也知道现在的吉姆是怎么想的。

吉姆为自己今天的行为感到恶心。

在头脑冷静下来后，后知后觉地发现自己居然将对敌军整体的憎恶，以强暴的形式，在一个战俘身上发泄。  
“我知道做完恶心事后再这么说，听起来就像是在给自己找借口，但是……”吉姆深吸口气，闭上了眼睛，“只要一想到很快就得和联合军握手言和，我……我想我还是有点不甘心。”

“1405小队里如今活着的就只剩下咱俩了。”短短一句话的背后，是因战火破碎的无数个家庭。

吉姆叹了口气，“这次返回基地后，宇宙舰队应该会被轮流放假，到时候一起去给那几个家伙扫墓吧。还有你今年的工资没乱花吧，加上我的，给他们家里人一起转过去。妈的，咱们都征服太阳系外面的宇宙了，居然还会有国民吃不上饭这种荒谬的事发生，那帮财经大臣都是些尸位素餐的废物。”

吉姆骂骂咧咧，本杰明不时附和两声，两个朋友并肩离开了医疗区。

在两个帝国人离开不短的时间后，西里尔终于恢复了一点力气，他按住内里传来尖锐刺痛感的小腹，步伐不稳地走进了房间里的浴室。

冒着蒸汽的热水自花洒中浇下来，西里尔低垂着脑袋，被水打湿的头发遮住了他的眼睛。

“我该怎么办？……”他捂着脸蹲下来，任眼泪混进水中被一同带走。

他从未像今天这般直接地认识到这已根植在双方心底的深刻的憎恨。  
因为杀人所以被杀，因为被杀所以杀人，就这样，在不知不觉间，将所有人一起推进了这不死不休的死循环里。

只会驾驶MS战斗的他该怎么做才能打破这由仇恨和敌意垒砌成的隔阂？


	4. 被小美人投怀送抱的标准是？

身为帝国宇宙军“赤焰”舰队的司令官，安德烈中将从没想过，再次见到那个人会是在这种场合。

三天前，从情报部门的熟人那里得知“晨星高达已被秘密回收到‘那个奥斯维德’的舰队”后，安德烈的心中便有了些不妙的预感。他按耐住躁动的心情,部署好舰队撤离太阳系的大部分任务，随后将指挥权交给副官，一路用所能达到的最快速度赶来这里。

却没想到还是晚了一步。

这个身材魁梧，浑身上下散发出一种不怒自威的气势的铁血军人，在敌军的阶下囚面前竟露出了一副不知所措的表情。

“阁下……”安德烈发现语言在此刻是如此的苍白。  
他不知道该说些什么，最终只能抬起手向坐在床边、神色显得有些空茫的西里尔敬了个军礼。

西里尔虽下意识地抬手回礼，心里依旧只当这个身高近两米的壮汉是又一个来找乐子的人。

被腹内的刺痛折腾到半夜，有些低烧的西里尔一整个早上都是昏昏沉沉的，勉强撑着在浴室里做完准备工作，披了件浴衣便出来了。

反正那些帝国人来这里不过是为了和他上床，他穿成什么样都没有区别。在头晕加轻微抑郁的虚弱状态下，西里尔有些自暴自弃了。

想着早点结束就能早点休息的他没有和对方绕圈子的心思，直接主动脱光躺好。

被这一举动吓到的安德烈连忙拉过被子盖在他赤裸的身躯上。迎着对方不解的眼神，安德烈很是尴尬地解释道，“我不是来和您做那种事的。”

西里尔望着安德烈，没有出声。

面对态度如此平静的西里尔，安德烈觉得自己有些快要承受不住了。在那竭力维持得和平常一样的表情下，是因同僚的所作所为而产生的极大的愤怒和耻辱。

纵然立场敌对，那位联合战神的高洁品格仍让安德烈打心底里感到尊敬。

而且，眼前的这个人分明还是个半大的孩子。  
在帝国，十八岁不过是将将被允许参军的年纪，大多数年轻人在这个年纪里还在学校读书呢……

安德烈的心情复杂极了。  
因为是敌人，所以就能毫无心理压力地做出侵犯人权的恶行吗？竟然用下流的手段折辱值得尊敬的对手，帝国军的荣耀都被那群被仇恨冲昏头的家伙败尽了。

自觉无颜面对西里尔的安德烈无话可说，他通过终端调低了房间内的灯光亮度，又搬过椅子在床边坐下。

“休息吧。”

发热的额头被温度稍低的宽大手掌覆盖住，些微的凉意令西里尔舒服地眯起了眼。昏暗的灯光令困意逐渐蔓延，没多会儿，西里尔就睡着了。

再次睁开眼睛时，浑身不适的燥热感已褪去大半，清醒过来的西里尔感到有些口渴。刚动了一下，便感到一只手动作小心地扶上后背帮他坐起，同时，装满了清水的玻璃杯被举到面前。

安德烈望着因刚睡醒而显得有些迷糊、此时正双手捧着杯子乖巧喝水的西里尔，露出一个和他凶悍长相不符的、带有安抚意味的笑容。

从不认识的帝国军人那里感受到善意，西里尔持续了数日的灰暗心情都因此变得好了些，但这也带来了新的疑问，“我与阁下素不相识，您为什么？……”

果然不记得了啊。  
这也正常，“白银之王”的手下败将们多得足够塞满三个殖民星都不止。  
甚至可以说，如果不是吃了兵力差距的亏，有着“白银之王”和策略百出的智将——“愚者”赵明月的第一舰队早就打到帝国远在太阳系外的首都星了。

不值一提的对手的姓名没有去记住的必要，安德烈不讨厌这份傲慢，他认为强大到足够以一己之力扭转战局的“白银之王”有这个轻慢的资格。  
安德烈解释道，“我是‘赤焰’的司令官，安德烈·朱庇勒。六年前的埃普西隆战役时，没来得及撤退的我被第一舰队暂时收押在附近的军事要塞里，在之后双方交换俘虏时曾有幸见过您一面。”  
被那架蓝白色的MS用斩舰刀指着舰桥劝降的画面，至今仍会时不时出现在安德烈的梦里。

西里尔也想起来了，“啊！你是那个为了掩护残余部队撤退，最后没来得及溜走的司令官。”

被如此心直口快地说出黑历史，安德烈老脸很是挂不住。西里尔也在下一秒意识到了自己的不礼貌，连忙干咳一声，心虚地移开目光。

安德烈摆摆手继续道，“与您的那次见面令我印象很深刻，没想到将我军一度逼退到太阳系外的战神竟如此年轻。”  
这是被修饰过的说法，安德烈真正的想法是，没想到联合已经缺人缺到把小孩子都要丧心病狂地推上战场的地步。

尽管安德烈的说法很客气，但西里尔依然听出了他的言下之意，事实上，“征兵年龄一降再降”这件事在联合内部也是充满争议的。  
西里尔垂下眼，“……这种情况应该就要结束了，毕竟仗已经打完了，议会肯定会尽快修改兵役施行法。”

安德烈听到这话，亦感到了些许宽慰。这是个心胸宽广的男人，足够的阅历令他可以理智地看待敌我双方的关系。

和西里尔又聊了些有关和谈的话题后，安德烈拿过放在床头柜上的袋子，从里面取出几支管装的药膏。

“刚才您睡着的时候，我让军医过来看了下。”安德烈观察着眼前人的神情，确定对方并没有露出反感的态度后继续道，“军医说您身体里的撕裂伤有些发炎，这些药膏有止痛和加速愈合的作用，要早晚各用一次。”

西里尔抿起唇，略显苍白的面颊被羞耻的情绪染出一片红晕。  
其实，他对这个在了解他真实身份的前提下，仍选择向他展露善意的帝国将军颇有好感。  
也因此，在想起对方对发生在自己身上的那些事情一清二楚后，本已对此感到麻木的他又久违地有了无地自容的感觉。

“那么，在下就不打扰您休息了。”干完了正事，安德烈准备告辞。他还要去质问奥斯维德在擅自处置战俘这件事上的独断行事。

走到门口的高大军官脚步顿了一下，他背对着西里尔，深吸口气低声说，“对于这一切，我感到很抱歉。”

“我一定会让您尽快离开这里的。”

郑重的承诺如一柄利刃割开了西里尔的心防。

“等等！”被不知名的冲动所驱使，西里尔突然喊出声来。他快步走向对方，激动的情绪下微微颤抖着的手臂从背后一把抱住了安德烈的腰身。

温热的眼泪打湿了黑色的军服。

“不要走，再多陪我一会儿可以吗？”  
西里尔觉得自己一定是脑子坏掉了，才会哭着说出这种话。

安德烈无声叹息，转过身将眸中盈满泪雾的年轻人拥入怀中。

粗糙的指腹划过眼角的感觉痒痒的，在敌军面前哭出来还被对方擦眼泪的西里尔害羞极了，他低下头将脸埋进眼前宽阔厚实的胸膛里，好一会儿后闷闷道，“……朱庇勒中将不想和我做爱吗？”

以为自己听错了的安德烈不禁诧异地反问，“什么？”

“我想和朱庇勒中将做爱，可以吗？”从男人的怀抱里抬起头的青年红着脸大声道。

面对尊敬的敌手发出的性爱邀请，安德烈目瞪口呆。

等了半天，没有得到肯定的答复的西里尔再次红了眼圈，他低下头，语无伦次地小声道歉，“请忘了我刚才说的吧。是我太没有自知之明，被弄脏了的，谁都会讨厌……”说着，好不容易止住的眼泪又开始有溢出的趋势。

陷入自我厌恶的西里尔没有发现安德烈瞬间大变的脸色。

“阁下！”  
安德烈用力握住西里尔的肩膀，他微微屈下膝盖，令自己降到可以与对方平视的高度。  
“您一直是我非常尊敬的人。”

安德烈非常认真地说道，“作为一名军人，连敌人的性命也会去珍惜，这样善良的您让我憧憬。”甚少对他人剖白心绪的他顾不上不好意思，他知道自己必须将这些话说出来。

感到眼角处的泪花被温柔地啄去，心中溢满了不知名的情绪的西里尔闭上眼睛。

安德烈最后在眼前人的唇瓣上轻轻落下一吻，说道，“如果这是您想要的，那我会努力让您感到快乐的。”


	5. 首先，你得是个三观正直的大叔

身高一米八五的西里尔与“娇小”这样的形容词相距甚远，但耐不住旁边有个快要两米的壮汉在衬托。身形比西里尔大上两号的安德烈轻松将人抱回了床上。

正打算开始时，突然想起还缺少一样必需品的安德烈赶紧踩下急刹车，准备再往军医那儿走一趟。他怕在他暂时离开的这段时间里西里尔又胡思乱想，低下头亲了亲对方的鼻尖，温声道，“麻烦阁下稍等片刻。”

没让西里尔独守空房太久，从药房里翻出几个最大号安全套的安德烈急忙返回房间。

主调为黑色的帝国军服被一件件脱下，内心有点隐隐期待的西里尔在安德烈扯下最后的内裤后，惊讶地睁大了眼睛。  
他一直觉得那些小黄文里“胯下沉睡的巨蛇”只是一种有些夸张又好笑的比喻手法。  
没想到现实里居然真的存在这么大的……西里尔呆呆地注视着这根尺寸傲人的阴茎，感到自己作为alpha的自尊心受到了伤害。

安德烈好笑地摸了摸愣住的小朋友的头，手下开始熟练地套弄起来。  
很快勃起了的粗大性器本就可怕的长度又增加了几厘米。安德烈拆开一个超薄安全套给自己戴上，又拿过装在软管里的消炎药膏，朝着硕大的龟头挤出一大块。

“正好趁这个机会帮你上药，那么深的地方不容易自己够到。”

“嗯…”躺在床上的西里尔红着脸应道。在对方将身躯覆上来后，伸出手臂环住那让人充满安全感的、肌肉健美的肩背。

用手指为西里尔做好扩张，安德烈握着蓄势待发的性器抵上淡粉色的菊穴，不放心地叮嘱道，“痛的话就喊出来，不要忍着。”

太大了……  
肛门处的括约肌从未被撑到如此地步，被缓慢进入了的西里尔脸上的血色都褪去了几分，唇间也无法抑制地溢出难受的低吟。

安德烈知道自己的大鸡巴有多大的杀伤力，对方难受的模样令他很是心疼，为了转移身下人的注意力，他捧起西里尔的脸，亲了上去。  
这一次不再是那种蜻蜓点水般纯洁的吻了。  
撬开牙关，勾住舌头，唇舌间缠绵而热情的激战制造出一阵水声，奇妙得令西里尔体内的疼痛都仿佛减少了很多。  
Kiss原来是这么让人舒服的事吗？西里尔用迷离的目光描摹着眼前人的面容，不解地想到。

还有小半性器没有插入，不过安德烈已经找到了那个听军医描述过的、帝国人所不具备的、被称为生殖腔的地方的入口。  
安德烈皱起眉。确实是有点发热啊，那帮混蛋，真是毫无怜香惜玉的绅士精神。

被撞到生殖腔的alpha青年有些害怕地缩了下身子。昨天那个帝国军粗暴的侵犯实在是给他留下了不小的心理阴影。

“我要进去了。”安德烈提醒。

生殖腔被打开的过程比西里尔想象中的要好受很多，安德烈足够温柔耐心的动作还有那些带来些许凉意的药膏都很好地抚慰了疼痛。

小腹被形状微弯上翘的阴茎戳出一个凸起，感到自己慢慢适应些了的西里尔有点害怕又好奇地摸了下那个地方。  
这里就是他的生殖腔的位置吗？

阴茎前端被柔软窄小的温热内腔紧紧包裹住，恰到好处的挤压感是任何一个男人都无法拒绝的诱惑，安德烈将想要立刻大力抽插的冲动按回去，循序渐进地加大了顶撞的幅度。

“若非阁下已满十八岁，我现在正在做的事已经足够去蹲监狱了。”安德烈摇摇头苦笑道。

用双腿夹紧安德烈的腰，随着对方的节奏摇晃着身体的西里尔眨眨眼，“为什么？”

“强迫未成年发生性关系，至少得被判个二十年。”

“才没有强迫！”西里尔立刻反驳，又有些羞涩地继续道，“阁下只是在帮助我，再说了，联合与帝国的法律又不一样，我们那是十四岁成年。我早就是个成熟的大人了。”

也只有小孩会整天叫嚷着自己是成熟的大人。  
安德烈被西里尔的话逗乐了，但他很快又为这话背后细思恐极的意味产生了些许悲哀。

肉体交缠间，高大的帝国军官身下顶弄的力度越来越大。

西里尔在大力的肏弄下浑身燥热，被满满填充后而产生的酸软感蔓延在肠道里，敏感的前列腺也被不时有节奏地碾过，作为攻略战里的重点目标的生殖腔更是欢愉地一阵阵收缩着，分泌出润滑用的粘液，极力挽留闯进来的粗大阴茎。

体贴的安德烈也没忘照顾这个正处于血气方刚的年纪的年轻人的前面。

被长着茧子的大手握住鸡巴上下套弄的感觉如此美妙，以至于连自己发出了甜腻的呻吟声都没有注意到。  
“啊，好舒服，和安德烈做爱好舒服，呀啊！”  
瞳孔都快乐地放大了的西里尔仰起头，腰身颤抖着射出了精液，迎来了他的第一次高潮。

知道男人在不应期里继续被肏的话，不适感会大过爽感，舍不得让对方难受，安德烈只能用尽自制力，强迫自己从湿漉漉的紧致甬道里退出来，选择用手给自己撸了一发。

西里尔沉浸在高潮的余韵里，好一会儿，才重新找回思考能力。  
发觉自己没能让安德烈尽兴的这个事实，西里尔惭愧之余还很感动，他想做些什么让安德烈也能得到足够的快乐。

于是在安德烈给第一个用过的套子打了个结，随手扔到一边时，西里尔撑起身子，靠到对方怀里，在抬头索要过一个吻后，鼓起勇气，不好意思地说出了他刚刚做出的决定，同时抬起亮晶晶的眼睛望过去。

像是在面对一个不懂事的孩子，安德烈耐心地给西里尔科普起生理常识，“不带套直接射进去有可能会怀上小宝宝。”

“可是我想要安德烈也能舒服。”  
被温柔地对待了的西里尔没发现自己此时的行为完全就是在跟对方撒娇。

面对西里尔的软声央求，毫无抵抗力的年长者选择投降。  
应该没事的，待会儿记得吃避孕药就好，不会那么幸运地一发入魂，搞出人命。

安德烈中将对自己进入了予取予求的傻爸爸状态这一事实毫无自觉啊。

况且，如果真的怀上了的话，他会很乐意照顾对方接下来的生活的，拥有良好责任心的帝国中将默默想到。

被第二次进入时，尝过了甜头的菊穴不再像之前那样抗拒，态度温顺地吞下这根能够带来激爽刺激的大鸡巴。  
没了那层橡胶制品的隔阂后，柔嫩的肠肉和高热的阴茎直接接触、摩擦。无规律的深入浅出使得神经末梢一直保持着高度的敏感。  
在年长者的引导下，快感再次累积，被肏弄得很舒服的西里尔将矜持抛诸脑后。  
“好厉害，这里整个都被填满了”。  
西里尔按着自己的小腹，银灰色的双眸泛着因情动而起的泪雾。  
“安德烈的鸡巴好大，简直像是在我的生殖腔里成结了一样。”

对敌国ABO三种性别略知一二的中将顺着他的描述，开了个玩笑，“如果我也有信息素腺体的话，阁下此时已经被我标记了吧。”

“标记…”  
光是听到这个对于alpha而言充满了性暗示的词，西里尔就觉得自己的性器更硬了，精虫上脑的他说出的话前后颠倒、全无逻辑可言，“alpha才不会被标记，被标记的alpha是荡O，我不要，会生孩子的alpha才不是alpha！”

安德烈其实没有听懂他到底想要表达什么，不过这不妨碍他被眼前的这个年轻人在情欲中露出的可爱表情萌到心坎里。  
拥有这等宝藏男孩的联合人真是太幸运了。

被微妙地戳中了萌点而性致高昂的安德烈快速耸动着强健的腰身，先是深深肏进火热湿软的生殖腔，后又不顾紧紧吸附住龟头和茎身的腔壁的挽留抽离开来，大开大合的动作顶得西里尔快要被巨大到恐怖的快感逼疯。

“标记，标记……”西里尔反复咕哝着这个词，脑海中一片空白，快乐的眼泪无意识间顺着脸颊流了下来。

他要被安德烈标记了。

当浓稠粘腻的精液被一股股射进生殖腔深处时，西里尔发出无声的尖叫，大腿肌肉颤动抽搐着，紧跟着对方一起射了出来。

他被安德烈标记了。

两眼发直的alpha更加用力地拥抱着身上的男人，收紧的指尖在对方的肩背处抓出道道血痕。


	6. 其次，你要对男友可能会有的黑历史有所准备

高潮的余韵过后，西里尔像只懒洋洋的猫咪一样，蜷缩进安德烈温暖的怀抱里，百无聊赖地用手指有一下没一下地戳了会儿对方大臂上结实的肌肉，打了个哈欠。

“正在发烧的病人该多睡觉。”  
伸手再次探了下西里尔的额头，掌心处传来的不低的温度让安德烈有一点点后悔纵容对方乱来了。

表面上乖巧地点头答应，将被子拉高到鼻尖处的年轻人却依然用那双好看的眼睛盯着安德烈。

安德烈失笑，安抚地拍了拍他生着头柔软卷毛的脑袋，“放心，我不会走的。”

听到这个保证，西里尔心满意足地合上眼皮。

在宇宙中航行的战舰里自然是没有所谓的昼夜之分的，灯光熄灭后睡意顿生，这些天一直神经紧绷、没有好好休息过的西里尔很快便再一次昏睡了过去。  
心情并不像表面上那么轻松的安德烈则依旧清醒得很，他不再挂着微笑的面容在一片黑暗中看上去冷酷得吓人。

安德烈在思考奥斯维德这样做的动机。  
那个以无论面对何种战况都能保持冷静和无可动摇的理性著称的“蓝火”舰队的指挥官为什么会如此针对西里尔？  
没有威胁到生命，却选择用性虐待的方式来伤害对方，是私怨？  
若真是如此，那么分别隶属两个敌对国家的将军又会为了什么而结仇？而且，如果他没记错的话，主要负责镇守后方的蓝火与冲锋掠阵在最前方的第一舰队的交锋次数一只手都能数得清，隔着那么远的距离的两个人别说见面，连彼此的通讯信号都接收不到。

安德烈找不到奥斯维德可能存有的动机，不过他认为，无论有着什么样的理由，一个人的基本人权都不应该被侵害。

不过对于安德烈来说，检举奥斯维德违反军纪军法的行为并不是眼下最重要的事，他要先把西里尔带回自己的旗舰上。等怀中睡得正香的青年醒过来就出发。

又过了三个多小时，正闭目假寐着的安德烈看到门口的通讯屏亮了起来。

“朱庇勒中将，奥兹·奥斯维德中将有请。”负责传话的勤务兵在通讯接通后，敬了一礼道。

他还没来得及过去兴师问罪，对方倒是来找他了？  
安德烈面色冷肃，答复过勤务兵后穿好军服，准备往舰桥那儿走一趟。

这么大的动静，身为感官敏锐的alpha的西里尔自然也醒了。

“门口有我的两个护卫在守着，等我回来就带你走。”

“嗯，我等你。”

面对西里尔毫不犹豫的回答，安德烈的眼神柔和下来。  
只要能感受到一点善意，就敢将信任交付出去，这么乖的好孩子竟然是个新人联的军人，还是干得相当不错的那种。  
世事无常，造化弄人啊。

安德烈最后低下头亲了下西里尔的额角，步伐矫健地离开了房间。

安德烈走后，冷色调的房间一下子显得空得让人看着难受，西里尔自觉已经休息得差不多，而且，也是时候为接下来的出发做准备了。他在浴室用冷水洗了把脸，清醒下头脑，套上军服再戴好信息素隔离带——“特殊性别必须在服役过程中佩戴俗称‘颈带’的隔离带”这一条是被写入联合军军法里的。

刚用手调整下颈带的位置，好让它能将腺体完全覆盖，西里尔听到通讯屏处再次传来提示音。  
这么快的吗？他走过去点下了通讯键。

屏幕上出现的身影不是安德烈，也不是刚才的那个勤务兵。一个肩章上镶着一颗白色五芒星，也就是说，军衔为少校级别的帝国人向西里尔行了个军礼。他礼节周全却神色冷淡，一语道破西里尔的身份。  
“您好，雷米吉乌斯一级上将。我是隶属帝国军事情报部的锡德·阿玛鲁拉少校，请您随我一起前往审讯室。”

隐约意识到来者意图的西里尔沉默了下，答道，“好的，我这就来。”

虽然刚刚有答应过安德烈会在这里等他，但西里尔分得清轻重，他知道情报部会来找他无非是那么几个原因。

被启动了的磁力手铐禁锢住手腕，身侧还跟着两个帮忙押解的护卫兵，但这其实并不是一种极度警惕的表现，而是面对一个力量与神经反射速度是普通人数倍的alpha所必须采取的、必要的保护措施。  
穿着一身格格不入的新人联军服，西里尔随着情报部的少校走在满是敌军的战舰里，偶尔擦身而过的帝国人投过来的视线让他感到些许不自在，但他并没有表现出来。  
一个星期的非人经历让这个以前站在敌人包围圈里都能保持心大的淡定的alpha变得敏感了许多。

走进简单放置了张桌子和两把椅子的审讯室，西里尔坐到了那个下令将他带来的正主对面。

看完了手边一叠纸质资料的帝国上校抬起眼，鹰隼般锐利的目光锁定了对面的西里尔。  
“雷米吉乌斯一级上将，希望您能回答几个，关于您在天王星会战中所使用过的新式武装的问题。”

西里尔干脆地拒绝，“恕不奉告。”

“这样吗？”  
得到了否定的答案，帝国上校有些疲惫地抬手捏捏眉心，“其实我也觉得上来直接询问敌方军事机密的做法很愚蠢，但这是流程的一部分。现在这纯属浪费时间的一步已经走完了，那么让我们正式开始吧……”

上校的音调很平静，说出的内容却让西里尔感觉如坠冰窟。  
“在调查四年前发生在农业卫星——‘德墨忒尔’上的生化恐怖袭击事件的过程中，我军情报部发现您在同年5月18日下午16点47分曾下达过命令，让一艘装载了光学迷彩涂层及GN-Drive的战舰出了要塞的军港。”  
“在生化恐怖袭击的事态得到控制的两天后，我国地方驻军在农业卫星附近发现了一艘战舰的残骸，经反复确认后，我军可以肯定那艘战舰来自新人联第一宇宙舰队——您和赵明月元帅所指挥的舰队。”  
“军港出入的记录中显示，那艘战舰出击的许可是由您亲自批准的。”  
说到这里，上校没有透露出任何感情的冰冷语气终于染上了些讽刺的意味，“这一连串的‘巧合’，阁下能否给我国一个合理的解释？”

面对质问，西里尔不知道该如何回答。

他从未下过那样的出击命令，事实上，那一整天他都待在心理诊疗室里没出去过。那时他的PTSD已经严重到了一定的地步，如果再不想办法控制病情的话，他连进入MS的驾驶舱这种简单的小事都做不到。

那个命令是违法复制了他虹膜及指纹数据的玛琳·基尔——他的副官、他青梅竹马的好友……他曾经的恋人下达的。

“据统计，在那次生化恐怖袭击中丧生的帝国公民共50015人，造成了多达二十亿帝国币的经济损失，影响恶劣，皇帝陛下也曾下令要求一定要查明真相。”

那么多无辜的生命就这样轻而易举地消失了……西里尔痛苦地闭上眼。

是他的错，如果他能多留意一下玛琳的异样，提前阻止对方的话，那么多人都不会这样白白死去。  
只顾着在自己的世界里神魂游离的他，直到赵明月沉着脸过来质问时，才得知惨剧已经发生。

他想不明白，为什么那个笑容开朗的beta少女，能干出用生化武器袭击一颗有着无数平民居住的民用卫星这样可怖的事。  
……以及，真的是玛琳做的吗？西里尔至今仍对此抱有疑虑。

此次恶性事件的真相在新人类地球联合军方内部没有被公开。  
紧急开启的审查会期间，第一舰队的所有高级军官都被暂时停职，而身为主犯直属上司的西里尔在监狱里蹲了两个多月的牢后，因战局变化而被提前放出来，在接受军衔降级的处罚后归队。

“连自己副官脑子里整天在想什么都搞不懂，你干脆直接退役算了！”前来处理此事的国防委员在临走前指着西里尔的鼻子这般痛骂。

帝国上校从手边的文件中抽出一份来，扔到西里尔面前，那上面的每个字母都在诉说着残酷的事实。  
西里尔的脸色变得惨白无比。

在给了敌人一记痛击后，帝国上校冷酷的语调稍缓，“也有真实性待考证的情报表明，阁下是被陷害的。”

饶了一大通弯路的上校再次回到原点，“所以，您在天王星会战中所使用的新式武器是什么？”  
死去的人是数字、是之后联合议会与帝国内阁谈判桌上的筹码，比起已经无法更改的过去，还是未来可能会出现的危机更为重要。  
“希望您能如实告知，不然在之后公开审理的军事法庭上，事情会变得很难看。帝国内还有很多无法忘却悲痛的民众，况且，您也不希望联合军颜面扫地吧？”

“……抱歉，但是我不能说。”西里尔低声道。

上校叹了口气，抬手朝单面镜外、正在监控屋内情况的技术人员挥了挥手，示意他们切断监控。

“阿玛鲁拉少校，让他开口。”丢下这句的上校离开了房间。


	7. 工作需要的打屁股怎么能算是性骚扰

锡德·阿玛鲁拉少校没有选择像他的上司那样，进行传统式的问讯。

“西里尔·雷米吉乌斯，宇宙纪元195年，于新人类地球联合的殖民星——泽塔出生。”  
“C.E200年，因在工程学上的优秀天赋，被破格允许在位于地球的银风军工研究所内学习。”  
“C.E205年，正式拥有联合军军籍，以上尉的身份进入第一宇宙舰队特别武装部队，首次出现在战场时驾驶的是泛用量产型MS扎古；次年，机体更换为RCTB-04A型MS——白鹤高达，之后在大大小小数十场战役中均展现出压倒性的强大实力，以极快的速度一路晋升。”  
“C.E209年，被授予中将军衔，同时被任命为第一舰队特武队的总队长……是新人类联合军中仅次于现有的四位元帅的一级上将。”  
面无表情的锡德少校背书一样，干巴巴地一口气把西里尔的人生顺着时间线捋了一遍。

……帝国还真是把他的老底都翻出来了啊，西里尔想。

“我们将阁下的履历调查得很清楚。最开始被作为克里克博士接班人培养的您，对MS武装的设计和开发知之甚详。那个可以让机体瞬间分解成GN粒子，进行长距离空间跳跃后再重聚的武器……”说到这，锡德皱了皱眉，插了一句，“老实说，从我个人的角度来看，这已经不是科技而是玄幻的范畴了。”  
“那个新式武器的开发，绝对少不了具有机师及工程师双重身份的您的参与。”

“……”

“想必您比任何人都清楚，那是拥有极大战术意义的武器。贵国议会如果坚持不透露任何与之相关的情报，和谈根本就无法进行下去，所以或早或晚我们都会得到那些资料。所以，让我们将事情变得简单些吧。”

西里尔摇摇头，“你的意思我明白，但是……”  
年轻的alpha眼中满是忧郁，“即使我自己认为，那并不是作为武器而被开发出来的，而是让大家能够抛开一切外界因素去沟通，是帮助彼此理解的心灵的桥梁。但……技术的本意是美好的，可是会去使用它的人呢？我向博士保证过，绝不会让它被错误地使用。”

好不容易撬开了对方的嘴，却完全没有听懂这都是在讲些什么的锡德一脸冷漠。  
……如果“白银之王”没有在用些乱七八糟的解释跟他兜圈子的话，那么“白银之王”的脑子怕不是坏的，这是此刻的锡德最真实的想法。

看来先礼后兵中的“礼”是不能再问出些什么了，锡德双手突然重重拍了下桌子，一声巨响吓得西里尔一愣。

锡德猛地拽过帝国将军的脑袋，将对方用力按在冰冷的金属桌面上。

“那个武器是什么？”  
耳边传来男人以近乎咆哮的音量发出的凶恶问询。  
被按着头，侧脸紧紧贴在桌子上，西里尔握紧拳头，没有出声。  
紧接着，一记拳头带着风声打到了他朝上方露出的那半张脸上，猛烈的力道之大，让从椅子上被揍趴到地上的西里尔一阵耳鸣。

被激活的痛觉神经将身体受损的信息传递至大脑，火辣辣的痛感蔓延开来，鼻子下面也有点痒痒的。西里尔抬起被铐住的双手摸了下，看到手背被蹭上了温热的血液。

没有给对方喘息的时间，锡德走到西里尔身前，拽着他的领口将他拖起，再一次重复那个问题。

连一天的军校都没上过，纯属半路出家，完全没有接受过反审讯训练还怕疼怕得要命，但西里尔自认好歹是个勉强称得上合格的军人，所以他只是咬着牙保持沉默，在接下来的暴力审讯中竭力忍耐。

持续了几分钟的单方面的殴打，锡德仍然没有得到一个字。  
在对准西里尔的胃部踢了一脚后，他居高临下地望着肿着半边脸，眼圈发红，捂着肚子跪倒在地上不住干呕的灰发青年，心中因事态毫无进展而产生的烦躁感愈发强烈。

再打下去就不再是简单的皮肉伤了，锡德停止了动作，双臂抱胸靠在桌边，默默打量起对方此时的惨状。这是他工作中的一部分，锡德对自己这么说，把翻腾起来的那一丁点同情压回去，脸上维持着毫无变化的冷漠。  
锡德在之前被特别提醒过，绝不能给对方造成任何无法恢复的伤害。  
考虑到西里尔在新人类联合里极为崇高的名望及足以左右战局的超强作战能力，已开始着手准备和谈的帝国将这个年轻的将军视为己方重要的筹码。  
为了争取到最大的利益，帝国不但不会伤害到他的性命，还要将一个完整的他还回去……至少表面上得是的完整。

已经将暴力手段用完的锡德颇有些束手无策。  
正当他认为任务没什么完成的希望了的时候，透过单面镜在隔壁房间里观望审讯全过程的上司给他下达了新的指示。

打屁股？？？  
这TM也能算审讯手段？

隐藏在耳道里的微型耳机中传来上司冷淡的声音，“没必要感到惊讶，臀部作为人身上软组织最多的地方，自几百年前就已经是肉刑中的常客。”

行吧，官大的人说了算……锡德内心无语。

浑身上下疼得要命的西里尔再一次被按到了桌子上。在感到臀部失去布料的遮掩，完全暴露在空气中时，他再也忍不住泪水，低声抽泣起来。

锡德本来是没有想歪的，他扒西里尔裤子只是为了随时把控住伤情，怕太过用力把粗一点的血管打破，但……  
眼前这个形状完美，弹性十足，看上去就让人觉得手感一流的好屁股，加上那可怜兮兮的哭泣声，令锡德认真工作的心态产生了些许微妙的变化。

对着这两瓣正因主人的恐惧而微微颤抖着的丰润臀肉，锡德不由自主地伸出手捏了捏，为这优秀的触感暗自惊叹，然后，又捏了捏。

“少校，你在等什么？”  
耳机中的催促唤回了锡德跑歪的思绪，上班摸鱼被上司抓了个正着的锡德干咳一声，连忙抬手用力击打了下这个害他走神的好看屁股，同时继续用那副坏人嘴脸问道，“说！那个新式武器到底是什么？”

臀尖被狠狠抽打，西里尔疼得缩了下身子，然而此时的姿势令他根本无法躲避。  
接连袭来的巴掌每一下都伴随着相同的问题，白皙的细腻皮肤递次染上了粉红与绯色，又过了不久，出现了与冷面少校的手掌形状完全一样的肿胀伤痕。

嗯？  
锡德在审讯过程中察觉到了什么新的变化，他分开西里尔的屁股，用手指探了下藏在臀肉深处的淡粉色的菊穴。  
捻动手指感受了下触感，锡德的脑海里闪过了他找到西里尔时对方所待的地方。

是精液。  
分辨出这到底是什么的锡德瞳孔缩了一下。

没给锡德更多惊讶的时间，隔壁房间里的上司再次发出指令。  
“少校，鸡奸也是瓦解敌人意志的手段之一。房间内的监控设备都处于关闭状态，我也让其他技术人员离开了，请自由发挥。”

锡德张了张嘴，始终不变的神情终于破功了。

算是半个资深恐同人士的锡德这辈子也没想过，有一天，他得为了完成任务，去插一个男人的屁眼。

上司令人发指的魔鬼程度，以及发现那个“白银之王”居然真的被男人玩过了的事实，锡德都快有点神经错乱了。不过作为一个将令行禁止融入到骨子里的优秀军人，他在思考能力还没恢复前，就顺着上司的话，将手指插了进去。

“不，不要！”预感到自己即将被这个一直板着脸的帝国人强奸，西里尔睁大雾蒙蒙的泪眼，扭动腰身，想要逃离。

“老实点！”敌人的反抗激起了锡德下意识的镇压，他用力钳住对方的腰将他固定在原处。

抛开立场，作为一个普遍慕强的帝国人，实际上算是个“白银之王”的隐藏粉的锡德觉得他的感情受到了欺骗。  
一下子窜了上来的火气驱使他说出带有鄙视意味的话，“你就没有一点羞耻感吗？！居然，居然带着一屁股浓精就出门……”  
短短时间里立刻粉转黑的锡德继续咬牙切齿道，“之前我还以为是自己弄错了，没想到你竟然贱到这种程度，任人白嫖的感觉很爽是不是啊？真该让联合的那些人看看，他们推崇至极的‘白银之王’到底是个什么货色！”

被毫无道理可言地骂了一轮，不明白对方哪里来的愤怒的西里尔呆住了。

怒火上头的锡德拉下裤链，掏出在激动的情绪间不知不觉硬了的阴茎，粗鲁地直接捅了进去，先是数下狂风骤雨般充满发泄意味的顶弄，随后，像是为了证明自己说过的话一样，对准前列腺可能在的方向大力冲击，一边肏一边大声质问，“被男人肏就那么爽吗？”

想要反驳，但诚实得可悲的生理反应毫无说服力，无地自容的西里尔干脆闭上嘴巴。  
只要被刺激敏感处就能勃起，自己都觉得自己在作为承受方时的表现比发情期的omega还要淫荡。

隔壁默默围观的上校觉得自己再不出声阻止，另一边就要变成标签为roughsex的GV现场了，“……请不要把私人情绪带到工作里，阿玛鲁拉少校。完成你的任务。”

闻言，锡德总算勉强冷静了下来，声音再次变成最初的冷漠，腰部摆动的动作也慢了下来。

将龟头抵在前列腺上，锡德少校再次开始了他的审问，且每问一次便惩罚性地顶一下。

这番作为收效不大，他只得到了西里尔带着哭腔的一声声呻吟。

又一次毫无收获的抽插，估计还是问不出来什么的锡德很烦躁，糟糕的心情令他肏穴的力度没有完全控制好，越过前列腺的位置，插得太深，但这一失误却带给了他意外的信息。

闭合着的生殖腔入口因为两天的连续使用，散出比肠道更高的温度。  
锡德疑惑地朝那里撞了撞，已经熟悉性交的入口吮吸着龟头欲拒还迎，意思意思地抵抗了下后就顺从地开启了门扉，将锡德粗壮的阴茎纳入其中。

锡德为他的发现感到震惊，为了确认，又插了几下。  
是真的，但是怎么会？…  
不具备怀孕能力的alpha的生理构造不该跟帝国男性是一样的吗？怎么会在身体里有一个，像是独属于女人的子宫一样的腔体？

西里尔的反应给了他答案。  
“呀啊！不，不要肏生殖腔，呜，不要…”  
用力摇着头哭喊起来的年轻将军看上去神智有些迷乱了，“不要，不要…”他重复着拒绝的呢喃，身体突然痉挛抽搐，两眼发直，胸部呼吸间起伏的节奏一下子大得吓人，同时喉间发出过度用力的吸气声。

隔壁的上校皱起眉，“他状态不对，立刻停止审讯。”紧急叫停审讯的同时一个通讯打到医疗兵那里让他们带着担架和军医立刻赶过来。


	8. 大叔他觉得这个借口不行

属下发来的通讯信号打断了安德烈与奥斯维德剑拔弩张的对峙。

全息影像中护卫兵焦急的神色令安德烈心下一沉。  
“报告中将！我们被一个帝国军人突然袭击打晕塞到了附近的杂物间里，醒来后发现您让看护的那个人所在的房间一直没有办法进行通讯。”

“收到，我这就来。”安德烈挂断通话。

奥斯维德见他一副难掩担心的模样，伸手推了下鼻梁上架着的眼镜，知道对方要放弃继续跟他僵持地耗着了，“慢走不送。”

在发生有关西里尔这件事后，安德烈对这个同僚的感观跌到了谷底。  
他不打算再跟他在口头上多加纠缠，打定主意，等回到自己舰队就立刻向他的直属上级，也就是身为帝国军大元帅的三皇子伊斯迈尔·璃·加拉西报告此事。

望着安德烈步伐焦急的背影，奥斯维德想了想，说了这样一段话。  
“因惧怕雷米吉乌斯的危险性而想要他的命的人比你想象中的要多得多，但他们里头没有一个会傻到冒着激怒联合的风险，策划刺杀一个不能再继续驾驶MS的机师。”  
“雷米吉乌斯曾有数次无法通过精神评估的记录，他的心理健康已经完了，这样的状态，再多给他点压力……估计会变成个手抖得连驾驶舱都爬不进去的废人了吧。别误会，这并非私人恩怨，我是为了我国的未来。”  
“我所期待的和平的基础，是双方相同等级的军力，本来情况是这样的。但我发现这个平衡在不久前的天王星会战里被打破了。”  
“一架不会被任何物理攻击碰到，能够随时进行长距离空间跳跃的MS，且驾驶员还是那个无人能敌的‘白银之王’。何等令人胆战心惊的武器啊。”  
“只要雷米吉乌斯还能驾驶MS，那么帝国现下拥有的任何一个大规模杀伤性武器都将失去其威慑力，变成彻彻底底的笑话。在这样严峻的情况下，朱庇勒中将，您晚上能安心睡着吗？我自己可是生怕闭上眼皮，第二天起来时，发现首都星的防御卫星都被人炸了。”

听到这，安德烈的脚步顿了顿。他知道奥斯维德看法的大都是客观的，而对方确实也说中了他潜意识中对于两国不再对等的武力的忧虑，但是……  
“我相信西里尔。会让他登上MS的只有制造没有意义的杀戮，反人类的军事组织以及企图破坏和平的人。”安德烈斩钉截铁地说道。

听到这样的答复，奥斯维德幽幽地说，“希望您能时刻记得您帝国军人的身份，安德烈·朱庇勒中将……”

“这点不用阁下来提醒，告辞。”

“赤焰”与“蓝火”两个同样规模的宇宙舰队的最高司令在此次会面后，就这样不欢而散。

另一边，急忙跑着赶过来的军医为表现出过呼吸症状的西里尔做过急救后，建议让病人去医疗部用设备再做一次更为详细的检查。

对此，情报部的上校没有阻拦，抬手放行。  
“看来只有在和谈上跟对方谈条件了。”上校如此总结。

锡德少校抿着唇，目送将西里尔抬上担架带走的军医一行人离开。  
他沉默良久，朝身侧正在用终端草拟报告的上司发问，“那个农业卫星的事件，真的是他下令做的吗？还是像您说的另一种情况那样，是被陷害的？”

上校连个眼神都懒得给予这个问出了蠢问题的笨下属，“要真是他做的，你觉得联合军高层敢继续用这种疯子吗？”他说的那些话不过是在吓唬那个联合的毛头小子罢了。

“所以是被陷害的，对吗？”锡德锲而不舍地追问。

果然不该对从陆战系毕业的人的脑子抱有太多期待，上校腹诽，但他还是放下了手头的事，开始为属下解答疑惑。  
“盗取一个人指纹和虹膜的信息不是件很难的事。”  
“只要作案者是个能得到大部分军人信服，且常常代为转达上级指令，不会被轻易怀疑的人，这样一个人拿着这两样东西，他能做到的事情就多了去了。再坚固的防御也有从内部被瓦解的可能性，而我们最不容易去怀疑的就是自己人。”  
“而且……”说到这里，上校的眼神暗了暗，他压低声音，“德墨忒尔生化恐怖事件里还有很多疑点无法被解释清楚，比如，作案者是如何在短短几小时内将病毒在‘整个’卫星上投放完毕的？”

“说不定，恐怖事件的源头是在卫星自己里面呢。”上校淡定地投下一颗惊天炸弹，复又叮嘱道，“我和部里几个信得过的情报官正在秘密调查这件事，记得管好你的嘴。”

被上司的猜测震惊到无以复加的地步，锡德在回过神来后连忙点头。

“那个，上校……”锡德又有些犹豫地开口，“您这里还有需要我帮忙的事情吗？”

上校闻言，叹了口气。  
“你真是我带过的最差的一届，不用动脑子的脏活儿都干不好，事儿还贼多。”说罢，像是在赶虫子一样挥了挥手，把人打发走。

得了赦令的锡德连忙朝医疗部所在的方向赶去。

跟上司会和后在医疗部门口站岗的两个护卫兵见他过来，纷纷抽出腰侧枪袋中的光束枪，明显是认出了这个之前打晕了他们的罪魁祸首，而锡德也在同一时间举起手枪将枪口对准了其中的一个护卫。

“你是哪个舰队的？身份识别代码多少？”

“情报部，IA13-SA188，锡德·阿玛鲁拉少校。”

左边的护卫启动终端，通过自己的权限进入数据库，再三确认过后，朝同伴递了个眼色。  
两人一同收回手枪，向锡德抬手一礼，态度无可指责，身体却仍牢牢挡着门的位置，“失礼了，长官，但是朱庇勒中将说现在谁都不能进去，请您理解。”

锡德的目光冷了下来，质问道，“‘赤焰’司令官的手已经长到可以伸到另一个舰队的旗舰上了吗？”

护卫还是那副说辞，“请您不要为难下官。”

锡德面无表情的脸上显出几分危险来，正当他准备撸起袖子，像刚才那样一人一记手刀挨个打晕时，医疗室的门被从内部打开了。

“来的正好，您身上有自己的基因序列吗？没有的话，回头记得做个高速PCR。”军医语速飞快地说道，而他旁边的安德烈虽一言不发，但那副样子分明是怒到了极点，眼神凶恶得宛如一只择人欲噬的雄狮。

锡德被军医这没个上下文的话搞得一头雾水，“我家里的私人终端上有存，为什么要这个？”

面对这愚蠢的问题，军医努力忍住想要翻白眼的冲动，耐心解释道，“亲子鉴定需要用到您的DNA信息，请放心，我们会在比对过后立刻销毁数据，您的隐私毫无疑问是会被保障的。”

亲子鉴定！？刚走进房间的锡德僵住了。

这时，安德烈开口了，平静的语调下流淌着就快要爆发出的岩浆。  
“阿玛鲁拉少校的所作所为真是让我大开眼界，情报部里都是些像你这样只会通过私刑来获取信息的暴徒吗？”

被兴师问罪的锡德哑口无言。  
暴力审讯是大家表面上都会强烈谴责，实则心照不宣地默认其存在的灰色领域，不然他一个从军官学校陆战系毕业的人怎么会被分配到这个文职岗位上来。

想着刚才在西里尔身上看到的大片青紫的淤血，数处软组织挫伤，脸上的红肿，还有从军医那里得到的诊断，安德烈咬牙切齿，要不是怕吓到正在里面病床上休息的西里尔，他会直接一拳揍过去，教这个帝国军里的败类如何做人。

“血检结果里omega性腺激素和CRP明显超出了标准值，是特殊性别的卵子受精后会有的表现。等过几天胚胎着床了，再用验孕棒测一下hCG，如果还是阳性的结果，基本上就可以确认为妊娠。”

锡德维持不住那副冷漠的表情了，连忙道，“等等，妊娠？雷米吉乌斯一级上级不是alpha吗，alpha也能怀孕吗？”

“不要小看人体的神奇啊，少校。ABO三种性别不过是‘废土危机’后，选择留在地球上的人类三个不同进化方向的产物，彼此间有异也有同。”

所以刚才，他其实一直在单方面殴打一个不能还手的“孕妇”，还强奸了对方？  
锡德的内心瞬间被罪恶感所充斥。他脸色发白，安静半晌，好不容易找回了声音，开口却是嘶哑的音调，“……我刚才没有射进去，而且间隔时间太短，应该不是我的。”

“只是为了排除所有的可能性而已，少校。”军医道。他又对安德烈说，“您刚刚要求的，性欲处理部两个星期内的工作记录，我已发到您的终端上了。”

安德烈通过手腕上的终端，看起了那份由男人丑陋的性欲书写而成的罪恶的文件，三十多个不同的名字刺得他眼睛发痛，心如刀割。  
安德烈深吸口气，将眼睛移到名单最末的位置。  
“雷神”舰队分舰队司令官，宇宙军上校，本杰明·德贝克尔。  
MS特殊部队，“游隼”小队队长，宇宙军中校，吉姆·代奇拉。


	9. 好脾气的人发起火来可是非常吓人的

被医疗兵帮忙戴上氧气面罩，安置在蓝布隔断后的病床上，打了镇静剂后陷入半梦半醒状态中的西里尔此时在做噩梦。

漂浮着大量机械残骸的宇宙那么安静，仿佛那些用无数炮火所谱曲的残酷战斗从未存在过，依旧在星光中独自美丽着。

他为什么在这儿？浮在虚空中的西里尔心中茫然。

“西里尔！”清脆的呼唤声令他转过身子。

身处的场景瞬间改变。在无重力的格纳库中，那个将一头短发染成藏青色，面容令他再熟悉不过的少女，明明自己也难过得要命，却仍要努力露出笑容对他说，“够了，已经足够了。前辈现在一定正在天堂里过她一直想要的那种，整天无所事事还不用为了工资发愁的好日子了。所以停手吧，不然她会担心的，还有大家，我也……”

“……天堂？”西里尔听到自己喉间挤出一声嘶哑的笑，“身为无神论者的玛琳你什么时候起开始改信上帝的？”

“前辈死了！被帝国人打中动力炉，消失在爆炸里，连尸体都找不到一点！”  
他充斥着怒火的声音逐渐颤抖起来，“况且，就算天堂真的存在，你觉得以合法杀人为职责的我们能去往那里吗？都是些自欺欺人的说法。”  
“为什么，为什么要推开我啊，前辈……”  
他呢喃着，眼泪决堤而出，痛苦地嘶吼悲鸣起来，“为什么死去的那个人不是我啊！！！”

两个稚气未脱的少年少女握紧拳头倔强地对视着，慢慢地，一先一后哭出声来，不被引力拉扯的晶莹泪滴飘荡在空气中，见证着他们为战友死亡而产生的深切悲伤。

这是他曾经的记忆。

西里尔望着眼前哭红了眼睛的少女，感到胸腔里传来一抽一抽的刺痛感。这么多年过去了，前辈的死仍是他心中一道无法消退的伤痕。

很多联合军人都说，在不夺走敌人性命的前提下，都能以压倒性的实力打赢一场又一场战役的他是“慈悲的战神“降世。  
但其实，最初的他没有想过要对敌人手下留情，他也曾被复仇心驱使着，无情地摧毁了无数MS和战舰，甚至在看着那些爆炸的火光时，心中快慰无比。  
是玛琳把他从那条只有仇恨与杀戮的错误道路上拉回来的。他的青梅竹马是个比他要心灵坚韧得多的人。

如今的他已不再刻意去一遍遍回想那些他所珍视的人们消逝的瞬间，他更愿意让他们活在更温暖而美好的记忆里。

还记得有次从地球休假回来的前辈，献宝似地拿出两个尺寸超大的礼物，递到他和玛琳面前。

“喏，之前跟你们说过的惊喜。绝对没有厚此薄彼，前辈我是很公平的。”

他好奇地拆开包装，发现是个做工精致的玩具熊。意识到自己努力掩饰着的幼稚绒毛爱好被前辈看穿，他有些害羞地把下半张脸埋进熊毛里，小声说，“谢谢前辈。”

“啊啊啊！！是‘怂怂呱’地球限定的抱枕，我想要这个好久了！天哪，前辈你简直是天使，我爱死你了！！”  
另一边，得到了超级想要入手但一直没成功抢购到的周边抱枕，元气少女玛琳高兴地尖叫一声，连蹦带跳地扑进前辈的怀里，还激动地糊了对方一个口水印。

看到女朋友对着自己最敬爱的前辈献吻，西里尔有一瞬间感觉心里酸溜溜的，不知道是嫉妒被玛琳亲近的前辈多一些，还是觉得仗着自己beta的身份去向alpha前辈光明正大地撒娇的玛琳更过分一点。

结识前辈也好，还是和玛琳以恋人的名义相处也好，是他先，明明都是他先来的。

不过即便是这样隐约透着微妙的相处，也是令人感到十分幸福的。

被前辈纳入羽翼之下保护的他们，还有继续像个小孩一样无忧无虑的资格。不用去考虑什么战争的格局和未来，只要听从前辈的指令，开着扎古跟着前辈一同出击，认真战斗然后努力活着回来就好。

作为泛用型量产机的扎古，和别的造价更高的定制型MS机型比起来显得不是那么给力，经常被新人联好事的军事键盘侠嘲为“圆头圆脑的杂兵机”。  
即使是初次踏上战场，拥有优秀驾驶天赋的西里尔明显还能发挥得更好。如果不是机体性能所限，他每场战斗的击坠数还能再翻两番。机体跟不上反应和操作的速度令西里尔经常一不注意就开到性能上限的临界点。

“能不能悠着点开啊，西里尔。”  
战斗结束后，前辈无奈地再次说教起她手下这个年轻气盛的愣头青机师，“给你向后勤部申请的新开发的MS已经被批下来了，估计过两个月就能运到，不过在这之前你得给我乖乖地按规矩来，放慢节奏，懂？别以为自己体质好，神经反应速度够快就不会被人打到。”  
“还有，用不着那么拼命，你们这些小鬼唯一要做的就是保全自己，其他的交给我这个大人来就好。”说这话时的前辈脸上透出些许复杂。

西里尔乖巧听训，认真反思，然后在下一次战斗时，又因操作与机体的不协调，一不小心把扎古开到了所能达到的速度的上限。

高速闪避着四面八方射来的光束炮，他手持配备的热能斧，逼近敌机，在对方尚未来得及反应前就轻松将敌机拦腰斩断，随即身影未停地朝着下一个被锁定的目标飞去，留下一抹爆炸的火光在背后绽放。

本来一切都会像往常一样，他们完成任务，大家一同返航，然后自己会因为又一次的乱来而在玛琳的嘲笑声里被前辈训斥，一切都应该是这样发展的。

如果没有那几台毫无预兆地出现在战场上的暗红色MS的话。

“这屁用没有的垃圾索敌功能。”通讯频道里传来前辈不爽的抱怨，她紧接着下了指令，“西里尔和我来断后，全员朝要塞方向撤退，不要跟对方多纠缠。”

“明白！”

作为队内唯二的alpha，和前辈一起留在最后的西里尔操纵扎古拿起光束步枪，对准其中一台型号从未见过的MS扣下扳机，敌人被他一连串的迅猛炮火逼得不得不停下攻击，转而规避起来。

新出现的这些红色MS比之前他所遇到的任何一个敌人都要难对付。  
敌机的武装，防御装甲还有机动性都甩开他所开的扎古一大截，而且形式还是不利的一对二，将全部注意力投入激战中的西里尔没有注意到，一个之前被他认定为死亡状态的敌人正抬起唯一还算完好的炮筒，对准了他所在的方向。

他没有发觉这一致命的危机，但是一直留意着队员安全的前辈看到了。

“西里尔！”

他的扎古被撞到了一边，然后下一秒，一股热浪在他的身侧爆裂开来。

前辈？

显示友军状态的通讯屏上那个代表了前辈的机体型号后面，出现了一行带有警告意味的，鲜红色的字母。

RCTA-02，BLUEBIRD GUNDAM，SIGNAL LOST

银灰色虹膜中央的瞳孔猛地缩成一点，西里尔视野中的画面瞬间定格。  
他无法理解这火光和这行正张牙舞爪地变得扭曲的字母意味着什么，只感到一颗植于脑海深处的种子突然爆裂开来，整个人骤然进入极度清醒却又仿佛与现实隔了层纱的奇妙状态。  
之前努力对抗才能将将战平的对手，在此时的他面前脆弱得不堪一击。金属制的机体飞行的姿态轻盈灵活，一举一动如臂指使。

不到五秒的时间里，西里尔以摧枯拉朽之势斩杀了存在于这片星域里的全部敌人。

“前辈，你看到了吗！我把敌人都干掉了！”

通讯频道里除了他的声音外无人回应，宇宙也再一次回归了安静。

西里尔操纵着扎古在太空中飞行，寻找属于前辈的那台上面有着铃兰花图案的队长机。  
他不断来回巡视着，直到从要塞出发的援军和小队的队友们都赶了过来，才找到一个破损得不成样子的头部组件。而乘有机师所在的驾驶舱的胸部依然毫无踪影。

不顾队友欲言又止的劝阻，他像个疯子一样一遍遍地找着那个不可能再有的驾驶舱，被强行拖回基地时，仍在通讯频道里大声喊着，“等等！还没找到前辈啊，说好的整个队伍一起回去的，你们怎么可以丢下她？”

再往后，除了数据库里又多出了一份被盖上了MIA封存起来的军事档案外，一切都没有变。  
帝国人还是三天两头就会打过来，他和小队的其他队员护卫着战舰出击应对，一如既往的麻木又枯燥的日常，而他的前辈就这样悄无声息地从这个世界上消失了。

自前辈死后，西里尔每次出击都会将碰到的敌人全部歼灭，他不放过能捕捉到信号的任何一台敌机，即使有几次接收到了敌方机师发来的投降的讯息，依然冷酷地扣下扳机。  
冰冷的怒火在他的心里燃烧着，迫使他去杀戮，去破坏，为了让那些杀害了前辈的帝国人得到应有的“报应”。  
就这样沉浸在仇恨的漩涡中无法自拔，直到有一天玛琳一巴掌将他从这魔怔的状态中打醒。

将敌人杀死，难道就能使前辈回来吗？  
而帝国军里又有多少个“前辈”被他杀死了呢？

他其实一直都明白的，杀戮无法带来任何好的改变，只能让事态更糟，但是，为了让敌人也尝尝他心中痛苦的滋味，他对这一浅显的道理视而不见。  
明明比任何人都清楚失去珍视之人后的痛苦，竟选择继续重复这一轮回，去主动夺走会被这世界上的某个人所珍视的人的生命。

“够了，已经足够了。”

和玛琳抱在一起痛哭一顿后，他的心境彻底改变了。

他不想再让任何人死去了，无论是新人类联合的，还是帝国的。  
alpha，beta，omega，男人，女人。说到底，大家都只是人，都是会为身边人的逝去而感到悲伤的人类而已，那么为什么还要继续厮杀下去呢？在那条名为仇恨的路的尽头，什么都没有。

“一定要将这场战争终结，我们双方失去的都够多了。”他站在被从联合后方运过来的巨大的蓝白色机体前发誓。

真是久远的记忆啊。  
从梦境中离开的西里尔颤动了下睫毛，睁开眼睛，动动手指想要取下脸上的氧气面罩。

见他醒来，在病床旁边守着的帝国中将拧成一团的眉心散开来，他边帮西里尔将氧气面罩摘下来，边问，“身体还发热吗？”

西里尔怔怔地盯着安德烈看了一会儿，对他的问题的反应慢半拍地摇摇头，想要露出一个笑容示意自己无事，却又因牵动了嘴角处的伤口而疼得吸了口气。

帝国里也有很多像安德烈一样，像前辈一样的很好的人。

“太好了……”西里尔语气释然地说道，“能够在战争结束后遇到你真是太好了。”


	10. 不要把老实人与接盘侠画上等号

西里尔突如其来的感慨令安德烈一头雾水，不过他没有去过度深究，因为他知道谁都有些无法轻易开口对他人诉说的经历。

年轻人看上去好了些的状态让安德烈心中的担忧跟着散去了部分，但一想到刚刚从军医那里得到的消息，他的目光变得再次沉凝。  
“西里尔……”年长者宽大的手掌覆在西里尔形状好看的手上。  
安德烈在心中组织语言，他不想再去更多地刺激这个据奥斯维德所言，精神状态岌岌可危的年轻人，但是眼下这种情况属于越早处理越好的类型，所以在纠结过后还是选择开口，“军医说你很有可能怀孕了。”

这几天来一直因这个可能性辗转反侧的西里尔此时的内心反倒平静了下来，等待第二只靴子落地的过程远比结果更让人煎熬，如今终于得到这个是或否二选一的答案，他竟有种可以舒口气了的感觉。

给足了西里尔思考的时间，这个长相凶悍但态度温和的帝国人说道，“不要有压力，无论你选择怎样做，我都支持。”

“没什么选择的余地。在新人类地球联合，堕胎是违反法律的。”西里尔垂下眼睛，淡淡道。

因连年的战争导致的人口危机，新人联的议会通过了很多，在帝国人看来丧心病狂到毫无下限可言的法案修改。  
比如，除了omega和女性beta外，所有的适龄国民都必须服的兵役。  
征兵制度对于天生就是优秀的战士的alpha们最为苛刻，除了残疾人士和极少数被议会特别免除兵役的特殊型人才，凡满12岁的alpha都会被强制送入军官学校学习，然后，在经过为时三年的填鸭式教育后被推上战场。  
还有很多不到12岁的alpha，因受到了宣传部门营造出的“好A保家卫国”的影响，热血上脑，不顾父母的劝阻，自己跑去了征兵处登记入伍。  
这些alpha最后能活着撑到服役期限结束的，连五分之一都不到。  
这也是新人联的国民对于是个alpha都会有的“自视为其他两个性别的领导者”的大A主义普遍抱有宽容和理解的原因之一。权力与责任是相辅相成的。

又比如，明显违背了人类天然就有的对于自己身体的掌控权，堪称耻辱的历史倒退的战时生育法。

安德烈也是众多对新人联的法律看不顺眼的帝国人之一，他握紧西里尔的手认真道，“在帝国不是这样的，不用顾及法律的问题。当然……”  
似乎是想到了些什么，安德烈咳嗽一声，有点不自在地移开眼睛，“如果你打算生下来的话，我会尽力照顾好你们两个的。”

西里尔静默许久，再开口时声音里带上一丝颤抖，“为什么这么说？”  
他一下子撑着身体坐起来，情绪激动地继续质问道，“为什么说这种话！？我是你的谁吗？”

“为什么要对我这么好？明明不久之前还是敌人的我……”西里尔的眼圈微红，像个不服输的孩子，倔强地瞪着安德烈。

“你到底在期待些什么？还是你也信了那些军方的宣传，以为我是什么纯白无暇的圣人吗？和其他的联合军人比起来，死在我手里的帝国人，只多不少！”

面对这样毫无来由的迁怒，安德烈只是暗叹一声，将这个强忍着眼泪的青年的一头按到自己的胸口，紧紧拥抱着对方，用无言的动作给出了答案。

自顾自地乱发了一通脾气，发热的大脑冷却下来后，西里尔感到不好意思极了，他靠着安德烈宽阔的胸膛，闷闷地说，“我连孩子是谁的都不知道，你怎么能这么草率地做决定。”

安德烈摸摸怀中人那头发质柔软的卷发，温声道，“无论是谁的我都喜欢，肯定会是个和你一样善良的好孩子。”

怎么可以说这么犯规的话？  
西里尔的面颊有些害羞地发热，他抬起脸，亲了亲安德烈的嘴唇，两人的鼻尖亲昵地蹭到了一起，耳鬓厮磨间偶尔被对方扎人的胡茬蹭到，让他有些痒痒的，但这种温存的感觉实在太好，他舍不得躲开。

“alpha可都是些占有欲很强的家伙，被我们盯上的话，逃到天涯海角都没有用。”这般语调不够强硬的话，与其说称其为威胁，不如说是隐晦的撒娇。

安德烈闻言露出一个笑容，他转过头，把后颈的位置露出来，这个带着几分挑衅意味的蹩脚玩笑惹得西里尔轻轻敲了他一下，然后又忍不住一同笑了起来。

两人笑过之后，好不容易轻松了几分的气氛再次变得沉重起来，因为他们都知道，刚才那些对于未来生活的展望是不现实的。

作为隶属新人类地球联合的一级上将，西里尔是日后和谈时，帝国方在谈判桌上重要筹码的之一，作为一名战俘的他无法决定自己的去留。

而且，议会到底会不会坚持把他要回去也不说不定……回想起了什么的西里尔眼神微暗。  
到时候知道太多军事机密又身处敌对国的他也许会被暗杀吧。

在月球战争时期，为了阻止越权行事，擅自将核能伽马射线炮台“理想乡”对准尚有着50万帝国平民居住的大型移动卫星——阿尔忒弥斯的国防委员，他无视军令，抛下自己本应负责钳制的，由身为帝国军大元帅的三皇子亲自指挥的“雷神”舰队，转身回航，马力全开之下，将白鹤高达开出快要达到80％的光速的速度，才刚刚来得及在炮台再次充能完毕前阻止惨剧的发生。

因为核能伽马射线炮台即将充能完毕，且建造时使用了能够将正面的光束攻击完全无效化的镜面装甲，大部分武装都是光束武器的西里尔没有办法从外面破坏它，只能用实体的高频振动切割剑，一下下在高达数百米的巨型炮台上砍出一个入口，将白鹤高达开进去，然后启动定时自爆功能，自己则从驾驶舱中一跃而出，背着MS机师紧急脱出时使用的小型喷射器，用平生有过的最快的速度拼命朝着外面跑去。

使用了核动力装置的白鹤高达在自爆时产生的杀伤力堪比一颗小型核弹，炮台“理想乡”在一片声势巨大的白光中，连带着在炮台控制室里面想要一口气杀死50万平民的国防委员，在所有人的震惊的视线里中化为了灰烬。

炮台“理想乡”的第二次发射虽然被赶回来的西里尔阻止了，但它用来校准参数所发射的第一次炮击，依然杀死了数不清的人，并且是敌我不分的。  
那个擅自使用炮台的国防委员没有提前在己方的通讯频道中发出躲避预警，无数战舰，MS还有MA因位于炮击的线路上被摧毁。

当时的西里尔所不知道的是，在他被己方这种反人类的举动惊怒到无以复加，反身回转去阻止时，帝国军在三皇子的命令下停止了进攻，而处于赵明月指挥下的第一舰队亦是如此。

不只是双方的最高司令官，所有人，无论是哪一边的，都被这种从未有过的大范围战略歼灭定置型卫星武器的威力吓到了。在此之前，没有一个人能够想象到，人类在核能伽马射线炮前竟是如此的渺小和不堪一击。

得有人阻止这个炮台才行，这个想法或多或少地划过了众人的心头。

月球战争后，新人类地球联合国防部现任的国防委员们集体辞职，议会在任的主战派议员的支持率跌落到最低点。  
亲眼见证了这种新式武器的巨大威力的民众陷入恐慌，他们纷纷拉着横幅走上街头，质问秘密建造了“理想乡”的军方对于这种武器的把控能力。

同时，及时制止了第二次发射的“白银之王”在新人联国内被民众彻底神化。

而帝国，由于对这种武器产生的极大恐惧，也开始着手建造大规模战略杀伤武器，也就西里尔在天王星会战中毁掉的电子粒子束炮台——裁决圣剑。

被爆炸波及到，而不得不在病床上躺上整整三个月的西里尔，在休养期间被各路亲友关心慰问，就连小时候给过他很多学术和人生指点的导师，克里克博士，都大老远地坐着穿梭舰，从地球赶到第一舰队所驻扎的军事要塞卫星来看望他。

克里克博士一边笨手笨脚地用小刀给苹果削皮（这里要插一句，他一直不明白为什么博士会如此执着于给苹果削皮这件事，明明带着皮也很好吃）一边用一种迷幻的眼神看着被吊起一条石膏腿，浑身绷带，动弹不得的西里尔，嘴里又开始念叨起些让他在6岁时就放弃去弄懂的宅言宅语。

“嘶，你这到底算是平行世界的Ki■aYam■to，Setsun■·F·Sei■i，还是■thrunZ■la啊？”  
“开蓝白机的男人果然都是正义的主角啊。”  
“看看这娴熟的削人棍的技术，我当初真该给白鹤高达装上多重锁定系统和五彩大炮的。”  
“有没有和别人家的未婚妻瞅对眼过啊？有的话别放过，准保是真爱没错。”  
“浮游盾和龙骑兵系统你更喜欢哪个？咱财大气粗，想要啥装备都有！”  
“你还差个主角标配的哈罗啊，没事儿，这个装起来简单得很。不对，送宠物是女主才有的待遇，我怎么能横插一脚。”

“又在说些奇怪的话了呢，博士。”西里尔无奈地说道，伸手接过基本上没剩下多少果肉，表面坑坑洼洼的苹果。

一通单方面的鸡同鸭讲后，克里克博士清清嗓子，老是半眯着，看起来有点无精打采的眼睛中透出锐利的光彩。

“50万平民啊……这次真的是多亏了你才没有让事态变得无法挽回，没想到联合内部还有人能绕过军工研究所去开发那种武器。”  
他沉声道，说着还用力捶了下自己的膝盖，脸上的表情难看到吓人，“建造‘理想乡’所需要的技术人员和资金都不是那么轻易就能凑齐的。”  
“我觉得联合内部好像有一股隐藏着的势力。”克里克博士如此总结。

西里尔皱起眉，赞同了他的观点，“的确，我和赵明月谁也没有接到过有关那个‘理想乡’的情报，明明位置就在我们眼皮子底下，巡逻的侦察兵也从未发现过基地附近存在用途不明的设施。如果不是那次炮击暴露了它的存在，直到今天我们都还被蒙在鼓里。”

博士解释道，“光学迷彩和能够产生GN粒子的GN-drive，完美的隐身组合，你们没有察觉到是可以理解的。那个炮台估计以前从来没有被启动过，没有热能反应，又在雷达里隐形，还因为隐藏在小型陨石碓里无法被战舰靠近，肉眼也捕捉不到。”

“GN-drive……”西里尔喃喃道，“那个不是博士您亲自开发的，还没有正式投入实战的动力装置吗？为什么会在那个炮台里？”

“内鬼难防啊。”博士呼出口气，转而安慰起一脸担忧的少年人，“别苦着脸了，我会去调查清楚这件事的。你在前线天天打打杀杀的已经够累了，再为后方的事胡思乱想，就算头发浓密也迟早得秃。还有GN-drive可不是我开发的，别乱戴高帽啊，不然伊欧利亚·修罕伯格得从另一个世界跑过来揍我。”

“博士！”

逗弄了一番这个气鼓鼓的年轻人，作为一个坏心眼的大人的克里克博士挥挥手，留下一句话后离开了病房。  
“对了，为你特别设计的RCTB-10A型MS——MORNING STAR GUNDAM已经组装好，被搬到往这边过来的补给舰上了，记得好好使用啊。”

这是西里尔最后一次见到克里克博士。

在与他见面后的第六个月，大卫·克里克博士被人发现于家中身亡，死因是急性心力衰竭。

西里尔跟赵明月请了假，去地球参加博士的葬礼。  
“这是表哥的遗书里要我交给你的东西。”身着黑色丧服的陌生beta在简单的葬礼结束后，将一个盒子转交给在墓碑前发呆的西里尔。

回到旅馆后打开盒子，一个圆滚滚的球形物体突然蹦了出来，把眼睛哭得发红的西里尔吓了一跳。

“哈罗！西里尔！哈罗！”  
银灰色的电子宠物扇着不知道是耳朵还是翅膀的部位，在地面上弹来弹去，吵个不停。

“这就是博士说过的哈罗啊。”西里尔捧起那个在房间里调皮捣蛋的小东西，好不容易压抑住的悲伤再次席卷心头，“这次居然不是在乱说啊，博士……”

“指纹验证通过，声音验证通过，确认身份，西里尔·雷米吉乌斯。”

“那啥，西里尔啊。估计你听到这段录音的时候，我已经不在了。”

博士？  
从哈罗里面传来的人声令西里尔的动作一僵。

一阵似乎在挠头的声响之后，博士继续说，“别为我的离开感到难过啊，我只是回去我原来的世界了……嗯，至少我希望还能回去。之前跟你说过的那个调查似乎不小心在哪个环节走漏了风声，我想很快就会有人被派过来封我的口了。”

博士语气转而变得严肃起来，“新人联内部确实有个隐藏着自身存在感的组织，而且触手还多得要死，每个领域都被或多或少地渗透了，我觉得就连议会里都不干净。”

“我把这些话跟你讲，不是让你去一个人调查这个组织。你个情商堪忧的工科小屁孩，到时候怎么死的都不知道，千万不要小瞧了大人世界的肮脏的程度。”博士顿了顿，声音染上了几分笑意，“不过，你可是我认定的主角，我觉得没有什么事是你办不到的。”

“等战争结束，这个组织肯定会露出狐狸尾巴，到时候和身边可靠的同伴一起去阻止它的阴谋吧。”

博士的声音又变得犹疑起来，“额，虽然很想帅气地这么说，但是……你是我看着长大的孩子，我希望你能好好活到战后，不要老是大A主义地把所有的责任扛起来，有些事，不如留给下一代去做，不然他们到时候不得闲得到处作妖。”

“忘了这些话，不要再调查那个组织，西里尔。”

“‘堕天系统’的启动密匙在哈罗里，提取密码是咱俩当初认识时请你吃的那个薯片。去正确地去使用它，终结战争，让人类能够相互理解吧。”

“再见了。”

“‘哔——’文件-录音001已销毁。”


	11. 给我好好地彼此相互理解啊你们这些家伙！

西里尔和克里克博士的相识过程非常具有戏剧性。  
C.E201年，尚未成为银风军工研究所所长的克里克博士，被无良上司压着加班了一整夜。  
博士眼圈青黑，脚步虚浮，一脸肾虚，要不是肚子饿扁的感觉实在让人不爽，他肯定会先回房间昏天黑地地好好睡上一觉，而不是摇晃着步伐，眼皮垂得像在梦游一样爬进研究所的内部餐厅吃饭。

半睡半醒的状态间，博士一不小心，于众目睽睽之下犯了个错误，被这个“错误”附带的小惊喜在事后缠上的博士，在项目组内的其他几个同事的嘲笑中度过了艰难的一整个星期。

刚过完6岁生日，再次被研究所上至所长，下至负责卫生间清洁的扫地机器人一致评为“年度最萌见习研究员”的银毛正太，呆呆地看着眼前这个胡子拉碴，不修边幅的男人气势凶狠地将本来装着他的午餐的餐盘吃了个一干二净，就连食堂大妈特意给他用米团捏的圆滚滚的小兔子装饰也没有放过。

小小的alpha被这饿狼扑食一样，一口咬掉兔子脑袋的残忍行径吓了一跳，银灰色的眼睛里闪动起莹莹的水光，看上去委屈极了，“兔兔那么可爱，为什么要吃兔兔？”

完全没意识到是谁在说话，不过作为一个拥有见梗就接的美好品德的宅宅，博士开口就来，“兔兔那么可爱，怎么可以不吃兔兔。”

然后他就收获了一个哭唧唧的小男孩，以及餐厅里面所有人鄙视的目光。

“都是我的错，别哭了，算我求你了，老大，领导，祖宗！”彼时脸皮还没有像日后那样厚如城墙的博士忙不迭地哄起被他弄哭的正太，准备使出从未失手过的“吃糖大法”，但当他掏遍了全身上下的八个口袋，就只找到了小半包还没吃完的薯片。

“吃过这包肥宅快乐片，咱们一笑泯恩仇。”  
乖小孩西里尔就这样被无良的大人给哄住了。

再往后的日子，完成了基础课程的西里尔被调入博士的手下跟着他进修。

虽然博士在90％的时间里都是一副脱线宅男的表现，但是偶尔正经起来的时候总是给人以极大的可靠和安心感。  
“和平不能靠暴力来维持，只能通过理解来实现。”某天，带着小孩一起逃班，在草坪上躺着晒太阳的博士突然冒出这么一句话。  
他叹了口气，“爱因斯坦大大的至理名言啊，可惜，目前这个世界上能想明白这点的人太少了。”

西里尔是个不懂就问的乖学生，“那我们什么时候才能做到相互理解呢？”

“哈哈，好问题……”博士干笑两声，“等某个天天吼着‘偶列娃刚大木哒’的中东boy开着蛋蛋高达从天而降的时候吧。”

“不要总是说些别人听不懂的话啊，博士！”西里尔一脸无奈地发出抗议。

博士连忙举手表示投降，辩解道，“我这也不全是在开玩笑啊，就眼下联合和帝国间的关系，除非出现一个强大到两方不得不联手对抗的敌人，不然别说什么相互理解了，连能冷静下来进行一小段心平气和的对话都是妄想。”

“这场战争之所以会打起来，还一打就是几十年，造成这一切的原因有很多，不过真正起到决定性作用的一共是三个。”博士抬起三根手指，开始侃侃而谈。

“你应该学过新人类地球联合和加拉西帝国的起源吧。”

西里尔点点头。

“在两百多年前的‘废土危机’后，因惧怕核污染的不良影响，带着众多科学家，富商，政要，各领域的优秀人才以及大量尚未被污染的资源，乘着飞船向太阳系外的宇宙进发，寻找新的可居住的行星的那个男人，就是帝国的开国皇帝。”

“飞船的空间是有限的，而被剩下的那些不得不滞留在充斥着核污染的母星上的人，别无他法，只能拼劲全力去寻找生路。但是不幸的是，对于那时的古地球人来说，每一寸土壤，每一滴水里都充斥着的核辐射是致命的，几乎所有人都随着体内辐射量的增加死去了。最后只有极少数一些，堪称是奇迹的存在扛过了核污染，挣扎着活了下来。这些人的基因在辐射下产生了奇妙的变化，或者说，进化，而这些人的后代的生理构造也和以前的人类不再相同。”  
“优化了肌细胞与神经元的alpha，大脑皮质面积增大的beta，拥有更稳定的肿瘤抑制基因且生殖能力出众的omega，这是我们的祖先为了在这场人类自己造成的‘物竞天择’的淘汰中生存下来所能找到的最优解。”

讲了一大通历史的博士喘了口气，继续说道，“在这样的大前提下，当那些当初被丢在地球上等死，好不容易才侥幸活下来的‘次等公民’的后人——新人类，发现那些因犯了‘思乡病’而重返太阳系的，自视为精英的有钱老爷们时，你觉得他们心里会怎么想呢？”

西里尔皱起眉，“当然会很不爽啊，那些帝国人既然抛弃地球离开了，为什么还要回来打扰那些幸存者的生活。”

“BINGO！而且这还不是最糟糕的。不仅是新人类联合的国民讨厌帝国人，帝国那些仍保持着古地球人类生理构造，性别只有男和女两个选项，哦抱歉，还有LGBT忘了算。总之，帝国人也觉得我们这些ABO很奇怪，是违反了自然规律的产物，甚至是畸形的。”  
说到这，博士摸摸下巴，心想也不能全怪帝国人太过大惊小怪，就连穿越过来很多年的他，都还会时不时对街上那些可爱迷人然而裙子掀起来丁丁比他还大的萌妹们瑟瑟发抖。

“两边谁都看谁不顺眼，互相歧视，不过这还只能算得上是些小摩擦。真正的导火索是新人联位于金星的能源基地。那些听到‘核’这个字就被吓得要死的帝国人，很想要获取更为便捷而廉价的新型清洁能源，但是金星上所有适合建造能源基地的地方都已经被划归为联合的国土了。”

“最开始两边还能勉强心平气和地谈条件，但是无论哪一边都觉得对方是在狮子大开口地得寸进尺。利益纠葛下冲突逐渐扩大，然后就这样你打我一下，我打你一下，事态变得越来越糟糕。增加国防预算，建立军事要塞卫星，征兵，开发新式武器，两边都在彼此戒备着，因为害怕会被伤害，所以都抢着要做能先伤害对方的那一个……”博士望着天空的目光艰深晦涩。

“这就是这场长达数十年还未结束的战争的真正起因。偏见，贪婪还有对未知的恐惧，听上去有点可笑对不对？”  
博士的一番话给那时年幼的西里尔留下了很深的印象，也让他牢牢记住了那个没事就会被博士念叨几回的‘理解’一词。

现下的他明明已经有了让彼此理解所需要的一切准备：内置了双GN-drive，TwinDrive系统还有量子系统的晨星高达，以及能够将储存在电容里的GN粒子以最优算法扩散开来的堕天系统。  
但他还是没能做到，像博士曾跟他描述过的那样，使人们的意识联结在一起，让彼此能够相互理解。  
还是把一架被博士寄予了厚望，以促进沟通的“心灵的桥梁”为第一目的而开发出来的机体，继续开出了只是为了压制敌军而存在的武器的感觉。  
到底是哪里出了问题？

还是说，这种用科技来迫使大家“相互理解”的捷径根本就不存在？

还有，那个博士的遗言里所提到的隐藏在联合内部的组织。他该如何将这个疑似有反人类倾向的组织揪出来？

……就算有再多的事需要解决，目前沦为战俘，自身都难保的他什么也做不到。

“先离开这里吧，穿梭机已经准备好了。”安德烈的话唤回了他的思绪。

“好。”西里尔点点头，突然发现对方死死盯住自己双眼所在的位置，他奇怪地眨了下眼，问道，“怎么了？”

消失了……  
安德烈顿了下道，“没什么，走吧。”  
应该是他看错了。  
就算新人联政府总是一副“ABO才是人类正确的进化方向”的论调，他们这些“新人类”也没可能在这么短的时间里就进化到眼睛都会自己发光的地步吧，这么想着，安德烈甚至有点快被自己不着边际的想法逗笑。

不过，即使只是惊鸿一瞥之下的错觉，那个仿佛太阳表面上跃动着的火焰一样，交替闪耀着金与红的色泽，美丽得令人不敢相信它是一个碳基构成的生物所能拥有的。

安德烈不知道他刚刚看到的并不是什么错觉，而是一个变革者正在觉醒的预兆。

C.E213年，10月20日，天王星会战结束的第17天，西里尔第一次踏上了“赤焰”舰队的旗舰“赫菲斯托斯”。  
此时，距离帝国全军回归位于外太阳系的首都星“奥林帕斯”还剩下约3天的航程。

另一边，奥斯维德撑着下巴，听完卫兵的报告后没有做出什么表示。  
在安德烈·朱庇勒擅自将己方重要的俘虏带走这件事上，作为“雷米吉乌斯受难记”的始作俑者的奥斯维德别说阻拦了，他就像是没有听到过这件事的发生一样。  
都说过了，这不是什么私人恩怨，长着红头发的人果然无论男女都是些蠢货，即便军衔为中将也不例外，奥斯维德这样默默想道，然后命令舰桥内的通信兵对帝国大元帅、三皇子殿下所在的“雷神”舰队的旗舰“宙斯”发起了通讯请求。

一个身着帝国军服、身姿挺拔、有着浅褐色皮肤的美男子，用那双皇家血脉独有的青色眼瞳透过全息影像望了过来。

奥斯维德中将向这位统领全体帝国军人的最高司令官一礼，“三皇子殿下，雷米吉乌斯一级上将已经从昏迷中苏醒过来。”

闻言，三皇子伊斯迈尔·璃·加拉西一直淡淡的，没什么情绪的俊脸上浮现一抹带着期待的笑容，“那真是太好了。请让人准备好穿梭机，带他到‘宙斯’上来吧，我一直想和他面对面地聊一次。”

“非常抱歉，属下恐怕要让您失望了。”

“什么意思？”被给予了否定的答案的三皇子皱起眉。

奥斯维德推推眼睛，继续道，“朱庇勒中将强行带走了雷米吉乌斯一级上将。”

“朱庇勒？为什么？”三皇子皱起眉，不解地自语。  
难道说朱庇勒是在记恨之前被第一舰队和“白银之王”打败的那几次经历？但这不像是以他的为人会做出的事啊，三皇子默默道。

“谁知道什么原因呢。”奥斯维德随口附和着，将后半句“也许是一个可悲中年男一生都不会有一次的一见钟情吧。”咽回了肚子里。


	12. 男神，睡粉吗？

完成一出英雄救美的壮举后安德烈刚一回到旗舰，就被满脸菜色的副官给堵住了。  
“中将，您可算回来了！有好多需要您签名的文件得快点处理，再不交上去，军务省那边又打来夺命连环call了。”

副官一脸快要被call到神经衰弱的模样看上去实在是太过可怜，而且他确实得去处理下那些积攒下的公务，抽身乏术的安德烈没法继续陪西里尔，只能喊过来一个年轻的勤务兵，叫他带不认路的西里尔去位于重力区里的餐厅吃饭。

那个被叫过来的勤务兵在看清西里尔时，惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，随即赶紧收敛表情，努力装作没有察觉到眼前站着个敌对国的高阶军官一样，不卑不亢，态度镇定地带着西里尔往餐厅的方向走去。

是的，西里尔没有选择换下那身纯白色的新人类联合军的军服。

因为害怕面对而选择逃避是无法解决任何事的，他是这样想的。所以即使心里因为之前的经历而有些下意识的抵触，他仍决定以自己真实的一面去接触这些之前只会在战场上与之相见的帝国人。  
在这个决定上，能够超脱敌我双方的立场，有着成熟可靠的大人才有的客观和理智的安德烈给了西里尔很大的勇气。

之前他对很多事的看法，都只是基于联合人单方面的角度出发的。这一次，他想亲自去见证，那些远在太阳系的另一端居住的人们的眼中所看到的画面。

因为仗已经打完，再加上快要到家了，不少完成了手头的任务的帝国军人三三两两聚在餐厅里。玩牌，吹牛，插科打诨地消磨着这段无事可做的旅途时光。  
没有高阶军官在场，感受不到官大一级的上司的震慑力，这些年轻和不再年轻的帝国军人都处于十分放松的状态，整个餐厅里一片闹哄哄的声音。

这一热火朝天的景象在西里尔踏入餐厅的瞬间凝固住了。

为什么会有个联合军的敌将出现在己方的战舰上？这是他们所有人心中的问题。

当扑克牌从一个愣住的士兵的手指滑下来，碰到桌面发出一声轻响时，许多一脸懵逼的帝国人才反应过来这不是什么幻觉。  
自家地盘上出现了个敌人，察觉到这一点，为数不少且毫不掩饰敌意的目光直直射向西里尔所在的方向，注视起他的一举一动。

那个心理素质颇稳的勤务兵帮西里尔从柜台那儿取了一份餐点，带他坐到一个尚有空位的桌子边。

西里尔向他道了谢，但因为之前的事，肠道还有些红肿的他拿不准自己是否可以进食固态的食物。自从发现自己可能要当爸爸了之后，他开始逐渐从那副随波逐流，有些自暴自弃的心态中恢复了些许，会好好对待这个不再只属于他一个人的身体了。  
典型的大A主义者对自家幼崽会有的保护欲。

他这副犹豫的态度没有被一直从各个方向偷偷观察敌情的帝国人错过。

一个对联合军格外反感的帝国二等兵忍不下去了，他挂着一脸不善的表情，大声喊起来，“怎么，这位联合军的将军大人，你是瞅不上我们帝国粗糙简陋的食物吗？”

西里尔为他这骤然发难的举动怔了下，摇摇头否认，“您误会了，我只是暂时没有胃口，过一会儿就好。”

……没有胃口？

这个联合的混蛋，他到底知不知道因为战争的缘故，太阳系外的殖民星上有多少帝国人忍受着资源短缺的痛苦，就连这种程度的食物都不一定能吃到！？  
听到西里尔这样回复的帝国二等兵瞬间火冒三丈，他三步并作两步地跨到西里尔所在的桌子前，伸手一把将餐盘扫到地面上，扯着对方的领子吼道，“你以为你在跟谁摆谱啊，混蛋！都是因为你们这些罪魁祸首，那么多人为了必须凑齐的战争税不得不饿着肚子，你竟然还敢在这里挑三拣四地嫌难吃！？”

二等兵愤怒地伸手指向一个刚刚在玩牌的人，大声道，“你知道他在殖民星上的妹妹是怎么去世的吗？就因为买不到反讯息型抗生素，感染了病菌后得不到及时的治疗，最后不断繁殖的细菌数量太多，充斥了全身的血液，休克而死！一个在宇宙纪元出生的女孩儿，死于菌血症，你敢想象吗？！”

被他指出的那个帝国人拉了拉军帽，没有说话，但眼中显然也燃烧着火光。

二等兵又指着另一个同僚，怒道，“还有他，他的父亲为了能拿到更高的工资补贴家用，瞒着全家人在一个临近战场的秘密非法采矿场工作，被附近交战的炮火波及到，最后连遗体都没法找到。”

这个帝国二等兵又一口气说了数个，让西里尔只是听着用词简单的描述都感到心痛得难以忍受，因帝国在战争后期彻底垮台的经济导致的家破人亡的惨剧。

“你以为这都是为了什么啊！？”咆哮着吼完这一大通后，二等兵猛地推了一把西里尔。

西里尔目光动也不动地，呆呆地望着这个因对同僚们的痛苦经历感同身受，双眼在激动的情绪下布满了血丝的帝国军人，那随着一个个令人不忍听闻的真相而逐渐聚集在眼眶中的泪水再也无法控制地涌了出来。  
“我很抱歉。”  
他努力压抑着颤抖的声音认真说道，眼泪顺着面颊不断滑落，“真的很抱歉。对不起，我从来没有听说过，大家的生活竟然已经艰难到了这个地步。”

盈满了泪的瞳中是深切的悲伤，西里尔慢慢转头看了一圈那些刚才被点名的帝国军人，不断地一声声道着歉。

被敌人出乎意料的反应所惊到，那个二等兵沉默良久，声音嘶哑地笑了声，“这算什么……你以为道歉能让死人复活吗？”虽然这样说着，但他的眼神明显透出了混乱。  
因为站在离西里尔最近的位置上的他比谁都感受得清楚，对方居然是真的在为敌对国家的人的苦难而悲伤。

“这算什么啊。”二等兵像是在逃避什么不想承认的事实一样离开了餐厅。

他的离开像是开启了什么讯号一样，又有数个帝国军人走了出去，在临走前，纷纷忍不住多看了一眼这个竟然会为敌国的人而莫名其妙地落泪的奇怪的联合将官。

西里尔用手掌抵住额头，闭上眼睛，任那些充斥着负罪感与痛苦的泪水流淌。  
这场战争到底还要摧毁多少珍贵的人与事。除了阵亡的军人外，居然还有那么多，远比他曾设想过的多得多的人在受苦。  
为了在经济崩盘的浪潮里获得基本的物质需求，为了不让家人挨饿受冻这种在宇宙纪元里听起来荒谬得不可思议的理由，失去尊严，失去生命。

明明大家都只是为了保护自己珍视的人而去战斗，为什么最后得到的竟都是这种惨痛的结局。

都是战争的错。如果没有这场战争的话，那些帝国的无辜平民也不会被崩溃的经济和短缺的物资逼上绝路。  
绝对不能再有战争了。  
任何想要破坏在这来之不易的和平的人都是他要阻止的敌人。  
西里尔用力收紧手指，咬紧牙关，被泪雾模糊了的瞳中有着如一柄利剑出鞘般冷到极致的寒意。

旁观了全程的勤务兵抿着唇神色复杂，他见这个敌国的将军在过去很久后，仍是那副无法从悲痛中挣脱出来的样子，轻轻出声问他，“阁下，需要我再去帮您拿些食物吗？”

西里尔用沙哑的声音拒绝了他，“谢谢，不用了。”  
他胡乱地用手背擦了把眼泪，走到刚才被打翻在地的餐盘前，挑出其中还能继续食用的三明治，担担灰，一口一口吃完了。

……这个奇怪的联合将军怕不是脑子有病吧。这是不少目睹了这一幕的帝国军人的感觉。国民普遍慕强的帝国人无法理解这个隶属联合军的，身着一身白色军服也就是说军衔至少得是准将往上的高阶军官，为何会接受一个连尉官都不是的二等兵的羞辱。

“哎？怎么今天这儿这么安静啊？”  
带着全由MS机师组成的游隼小队完成护航的任务后，将MS停在附近最近的战舰上整修，吉姆·代奇拉中校带着几个吃烦了便携食品的队员来到了餐厅，他一边懒洋洋地发问，一边扫视了餐厅一圈，准备找个有牌友的桌子放松一下。  
不过，当他无愧于王牌驾驶员的名声的敏锐视觉捕捉到某个白色的身影时，本来一脸闲适的表情一下子变得怪异起来。

“喂！”  
不能理解对方为何会在这里的吉姆走过去，他打量着这个眼圈发红，显然是刚刚狠狠哭过的军妓，眉头紧皱，“这里不是你该待的地方，我送你回去。”  
因为情报不足，且和西里尔曾发生过肉体关系的吉姆明显想歪了。  
他以为对方是被从性欲处理部一路拖到餐厅，刚刚被怀有恶趣味且憎恨联合的人羞辱过。  
吉姆虽对这个爱哭的敌军将官没有什么特别的兴趣，但也有点不忍心看着对方一会儿落得一个被轮奸的下场。

脑子在MS驾驶舱外基本不在工作状态的吉姆中校忘掉了，他们早就不在之前的那艘“蓝火”的旗舰上了的事实。

西里尔看着眼前这个因生着一片恰到好处的可爱雀斑，即使摆出严肃的表情，也依然显得阳光开朗的年轻男子，不解地问，“回去哪里？”

某种意义上，可以算是一群骄傲得鼻孔朝天的alpha中最为傲慢的存在的“白银之王”，已经忘了眼前这个男人是曾与他交媾过的那些人中的一员。

虽然总是一副好脾气的模样，但真正入得了西里尔的眼的，除了拥有相同理想的心灵之友外，只有少数几个思维成熟到能够超脱敌我双方立场，以客观的心态看待世间事物的人。

“白银之王”知晓每个人生命都是珍贵的，所以他选择不杀。  
这是一种堪称慈悯的心态，但也意味着他将每一个人都打上具有相同价值的标签。在他眼里，无论是友军还是敌人的性命都有着相同的重量，这种傲慢至极到仿佛是在从云端冷漠地俯瞰尘世的态度，因他温柔的天性的缘故而没有被多少人察觉到。  
克里克博士倒是早就发觉到他性格的矛盾之处，所以才会给西里尔的新机体取名为晨星，又在里面秘密装置了名为堕天的系统。

“你这BITC！啧。”难得发发善心居然还被拒绝的吉姆气的想要骂人，说到一半，又想起来他带来的队员里还有个年纪不大的新兵呢，这在大庭广众之下骂出太脏的词的影响不太好，于是只能憋着，一边用虎牙磨着下唇，一边眯起眼睛，露出一副猫科动物在扑倒挣扎的猎物时会有的威胁表情。

不知好歹的家伙！等过会儿被这群兵痞当众肏哭的时候，他才不会来救他！

游隼小队里一个正和队友说笑着走到取餐的柜台处的机师，在转头寻找自家队长时，看到了西里尔。

他看到了那张还时不时会出现在他的噩梦里的脸.

……白银之王？  
那个机师猛地把眼睛睁到最大的程度，他不敢置信地望着不远处那个有着一头银灰色卷发，皮肤白皙，容貌极为出众的年轻人，猛地一把从腰侧抽出光束枪，同时大喊道，“队长危险，快离开那儿！！！”  
说完这句，他如临大敌地瞄准西里尔的位置，但握枪的手实在颤抖得不成样子，导致枪口不断在西里尔和吉姆间偏移。

“啊？”吉姆对着他这个突然像是被什么吓破胆的队员一脸茫然。

“队长你怎么还不走啊！”急得额头都汗湿了的队员，转而扯着嗓子声嘶力竭地吼起来，“你们他妈的都瞎了吗？白银之王都摸进旗舰的生活区了还在那儿吃！援军！快来援军啊！！”

某个令帝国军人最为警惕的关键词一出，所有人都条件反射地抽出了腰侧的光束枪。  
还没有反应过来自己已被一圈黑洞洞的枪口围住了的吉姆也跟着喊，“什么？‘白银之王’强行登舰了？第一舰队又打过来了？他在哪？都愣着做什么，快去阻止他啊!”

一阵尴尬的静默后，不忍让敬爱的队长继续沐浴在众位同僚宛如关爱智障一样的视线里，队员出声道，“就在您后面啊。”

等等。刚刚站在他后面的不是只有一个人吗？…  
吉姆整个人都僵住了，像是没上够弦的木偶一样，神情一片空白，动作不自然地慢慢转动脖子向后望去。

被一群人用枪指着脑袋的西里尔脸上有着淡淡的疑惑，“身为贵军俘虏的我，现在并没有想要逃跑的意图，你们是不是误会了什么？”

知道这个有着被新人联第一舰队俘获过的经历的队员，有极大的可能性没有认错人，吉姆慢慢陷入了眼神死的状态。

他竟然跟，虽然不想承认，但确实是他最崇拜也最想超越的，那个所有MS驾驶员都在追赶的，堪称是全体机师的终极梦想的“白银之王”上过床了。

啊，这辈子没有遗憾了。


	13. 我男神是飞行员！

怎么可能？  
他之前以为的，不过是一个懦弱得不像个alpha，而且在敌人面前总是一副被动的逆来顺受的态度，甚至在床上被他和友人侵犯到哭出来时都没有反抗的军妓，他的真实身份，竟然是强大到让所有在前线战斗的帝国军人都差不多快被集体打出了PTSD的，那个被称为“白银之王”的联合军战神。

他竟然肏到了一直恨得牙痒痒但又崇拜得要死的男神。  
吉姆彻底陷入了呆滞的状态。

吉姆不是唯一一个被吓到怀疑现实的人。刚刚那些不过是听到了某人的名字，连具体的情况都还没摸清便纷纷拔枪警戒的帝国人脸上，也都是一脸不敢置信的表情。

作为一个普遍自我感觉良好的alpha，西里尔有些不理解他们震惊的原因。  
在观念不同的ABO社会里，强大的标准与体格或外表无关，更多要看实力以及信息素的强度，所以在西里尔自己和新人类联合所有军人的认知里，他的形象完全符合一个一级上将该有的样子。

随着时间的流逝，慢慢从震惊恢复过来的帝国军人们一片有序的混乱中，七嘴八舌地讨论了起来。  
“真的假的，那个蓝白色的高达不是被‘蓝火’的那帮家伙给回收了吗？白银之王不可能出现在这里啊。”

“他绝对不是那个白银之王。我在情报部的熟人跟我讲过，白银之王是个让那帮傲慢的alpha都心甘情愿地集体服从命令的，男人中的男人，他绝对是个和朱庇勒中将一样，让全军上下无比信服的威严十足的武人，才不会是这个连两米都没有的毛头小子。”

“可是中将之前不是出去了一趟吗？去的好像就是‘蓝火’的旗舰‘阿芙洛狄忒’，难道说中将是去将白银之王带回来的？”

“你有没有点逻辑思维啊，朱庇勒中将为什么要去找一个害他一直无法晋升的敌人？要不是咱们不争气，只要碰上第一舰队就打败仗，中将早就是一级上将甚至是元帅了，他没有去见宿敌的理由，额，还是说中将打算亲手报仇？”

“你们这些以貌取人的肤浅蠢货！”之前一嗓子喊破了西里尔身份的那个游隼小队的机师听着同僚们发出的吵闹骚动，气得白着张脸骂道。  
他的脸上透出极力掩饰但依然流露出极深的敬畏，“就是这个人没错。当年在我被关在‘埃普西隆’要塞里时，负责看押的联合人都是用‘将军’称呼他的。那时只有第一舰队驻扎的‘埃普西隆’里还有几个将军？‘愚者’赵明月长什么样我们都知道，不是他，那除了那个神秘的白银之王外还能是谁?”  
“还有，你们就不觉得他的声音该死得耳熟吗？被人家杀得丢盔弃甲，用剑指着本该被保护得密不透风的旗舰劝降时那么屈辱的记忆，你们是都心大到集体选择性忘记了吗？！”  
“他就是那个白银之王，绝对不会有错！”他一锤定音道。

作为白银之王的狂热粉，吉姆本该能辨别得出西里尔的声线，但他和这个队员情况不同，当年的他并没有在被第一舰队击败的“赤焰”里服役，而是是在三皇子手下的“雷神”。  
作为帝国军里名气不小的王牌机师，吉姆·代奇拉中校有着与白银之王多次交手的经历，不过吉姆自己更觉得那是写作“交手”，读作“勉强坚持几个回合后有‘尊严地’的落败”的屈辱史。而且，从来只有被将人家单方面将机体削成人棍的份儿，连得到敌对国的战神亲自劝降的机会都没有。

……所以，他这么多年来满心执着想要打败的男神宿敌，居然是个年纪比他还要小很多，总是用那种平静下透着空茫和忧郁的目光去安静地注视他人，像是由剔透却脆弱的水晶做成的，很容易就会被欺负到哭鼻子的大美人？

白银之王应该是这样的人吗？

西里尔的真人形象与吉姆曾设想过的相去甚远，却又令他的潜意识叫嚣着没错，那个奉行不杀主义的，新人联最强战神本该就是这样的存在。

“你！…”他张张嘴，半天都无法找到合适的语句来表达他此时想要对西里尔诉说的东西。

吉姆心中一片混乱。他激动又烦躁地挠了下头发问道，“你到底为什么？……”

西里尔用礼貌的眼神望着这个有话要对他说的帝国人，等待下文。

啊啊，该死，这语死早的毛病又犯了，吉姆腹诽。  
正愁着如何与男神开启谈话模式时，闪过无数纷杂思绪的大脑灵光一动，吉姆一把紧紧握住眼前人的手腕，语速飞快，“你有段时间没看到MS了吧，走，去格纳库那边溜一圈。”

西里尔为对方突兀举止造成的冒犯而产生的小小的不适感，在听到这句话时，立刻烟消云散。

战场上的局势瞬息万变，即使强大如“白银之王”西里尔，有极少数时也会被敌军的攻势而逼得不得不开了杀戒：当无法与敌机近身时，和特意去瞄准体积更小的四肢和推进器比起来，直接朝着位于机体中央的胸腹开枪要简单得多。也因此，即使已经发誓不会再去杀任何人，他仍或直接或间接地夺取了别人的生命。

有段时间里他只要看到那冰冷的人形机械一眼，就恶心得想吐，手抖到无法握住任何东西，整个人都被沉重的负罪感彻底压垮，不过现在的西里尔已不再是当年那个不成熟的他。

他明白只有握住剑才能在战火里去保护他想要保护的人，而MOBILESUIT就是他所能拥有的力量，它对于他的意义，不仅是一台有着高达名字的武器那么简单。  
而他也和这个世界上任何一个MS驾驶员一样，如果没有经常去看看这个“并肩作战的战友”，就像是人生中缺了什么一样，心里总是觉得有些提不起劲。

所以西里尔很乐意地接受了“陌生”的帝国中校发出的邀请，和他一同离开餐厅所在的重力区，穿过因在太空中航行的无重力的走廊，握着辅助行动的传送扶手，跟在后面朝着整备班的工作场所，同时也是储存安置MS机体的格纳库进发。

吉姆中校还没发现，他压根就没有被这个从某种角度上可以说是冷漠至极的alpha将军放在心上过。

在没有进入战斗状态时，格纳库是可以让人不穿防护服也能进入的地方，虽然会因为没有引力的关系而飘在半空中，但这对于省地去思考来用什么姿势来面对男神的吉姆来说反倒更好。

吉姆倒没有担心帝国方的军事机密会泄露。  
联合和帝国在MS开发的技术上没有显著的差距。除了那个在业界里有着“像是别的世界穿越过来的鬼才”的说法的克里克博士会隔三岔五倒腾出来个威力不小的新武装外，如果只看工程学，信息技术的层面，他们两方所掌握的技术等级是一样的。这一事实只要是个对军事稍微感点兴趣的人都知道，所以吉姆压根就没考虑过泄密的事。

西里尔跟着他一同飘到一台色调为白与深灰的MS前，自下往上，抬头注视着这高度快要达到20米的人型机械，在看到机体头部上被突兀地涂成与主色调格格不入的红色的通讯天线时，似乎想到了什么而有些欲言又止。

此时的西里尔脑中闪过博士那张没啥精神的颓废脸，  
“你问为啥要把天线涂成红色？小鬼，听说过‘红色有角三倍速’吗？”  
依然是充满了博士个人特色的不正经发言，“嗯？那为什么不把整个机体都涂成红的？唔，我觉得红色的高达会透出一股反派的气息，这样不好，不利于我方宣传中营造出的正大光明的形象。”  
最后，一如既往地在乱来的博士被靠谱的西里尔和研究员们联手镇压，但那句让大家摸不清头脑的玄学语言最后不知怎地还是流了出去，忽悠了无数迷信玄学的军人。

又是一个被博士的宅言宅语戏弄了的人啊，西里尔给了旁边对真相一无所知的吉姆中校一个同情的眼神。

没有发觉自己因犯蠢而被怜爱了智商的吉姆抱着双臂，语气自豪地介绍道，“那是我的机体，型号是STMF-6S，可变形强袭用MS，飞翼天马高达。”

有着半个工程师身份的西里尔点点头，客观地给出了自己的评价，“是很优秀的机体，可以在MS和MA之间随时转换形态的设计大大提高了灵活性，唯一的缺点是擅长同时操作MS和MA的驾驶员数量太少，无法在军中普及。这个型号的MS的机师都可以称得上是精英呢。”

被男神来了一记直球的夸奖，吉姆的脸以肉眼可见的速度一下子红了。  
他赶紧扭过头掩饰，故意以一副轻松的姿态说道，“没什么难的，多开点时间就能上手。”  
不过虽然吉姆在嘴上说着些风轻云淡的话，但只要人们去听听他那透着无尽喜悦的语气，再看看那唇角弯起的大弧度，就能明白，这家伙对来自最强机师的赞美受用得很，骄傲得就差原地上天了。

不过，下意识地在拼命挽回自己于偶像心目中糟糕形象的吉姆，没发现自己说出的话连大脑都没过。

如果只要努力训练就能开好MS的话，那拥有比新人类联合五倍兵力还多的帝国军早就打赢这场战争了。

残酷的现实是，训练和经验所能提升的MS的驾驶水平是很少的，真正决定了一个人在MS上的驾驶能力的是他所能达到的最快的神经反应速度。

生理构造与古地球时期的人类相比，完全没有什么大区别的帝国人，他们中的很多连以肉身闪子弹都做不到，更别提去在让人空间感迷乱的宇宙里，进行远比陆上枪战的节奏更快，大多使用光束武器的MS间的战斗了。

帝国的军队构成与拥有众多天生就是优秀战士的alpha的新人类联合不同。  
帝国军的主力是装备了各式炮台与导弹发射装置的战舰，而训练出来的MS和MA的驾驶员数量虽不少，但因为很难与联合的alpha匹敌，只能打打身体素质和他们差不多的beta。  
面对这一不利的局面，帝国军方也是头疼了很久才终于在差不多十年前的时候找出了个应对方法，一举挽回了快要被联合打到家门口的不利局面。

那个方法是一种可以暂时提高人体神经反射速度的药物，副作用已在帝国众多研究员，医生与药剂师的努力下被降低到最小，但仍不能在不伤害身体机能的前提下于短时间内反复使用。

只要把一针15ml的药剂打进去后，就能在接下来的30分钟内获得与体质稍弱些的alpha一样的反应速度，简直就是天赐良药，帝国上下为这一伟大的发现欣喜若狂。

所以，在每次出击前，格纳库旁的驾驶员休息室里就会出现一堆聚众打针的男人，场景诡异得吓人。

总之，对一个帝国人来说，开好MS或者MA都不是件简单的事，绝不像刚刚吉姆·代奇拉中校说的那样轻松。

一个夹着电脑路过的整备班技术兵，就因为听了一耳吹破牛皮的话而无语地瞟了眼这个为了耍帅而智商全丢的机师。

某些男人为了面子可真是什么话都敢讲啊，技术兵腹诽道。


	14. 不用花钱也能近距离地观赏到男神的表演

“从上方160度的方向检测到多个热源接近，速度极快，数量约为500以上，预计将于10分钟后与本舰接触，现在进行热纹对照及质量预估，初步推测为由MS组成的先遣队……等等，不对，这是！？”  
戴着耳机、负责索敌的通信兵僵住了喉咙，随即马上反应过来，高声报告出数据屏上显出的结果，“不，不是MS！！是高速移动的陨石群！！快去通知司令官！”

正在办公室里处理文件的安德烈接通了来自舰桥的通讯。

“报告中将！有陨石群正朝着我们这边快速移动，数量很多，还有10分钟的时间到达！”一个声音清脆的女性通信兵立刻说道。

“我这就来舰桥，先让‘赤焰’全体进入一级警戒。”安德烈猛地沉下脸色，回答道。

“赫菲斯托斯”内走廊上的灯光在一级警戒的状态被发布的一秒后，变为带有警告意味的红色，有着不详意味的光芒和从各处广播里传来的通知令舰船上训练有素的帝国士兵立刻进入了作战状态。

几十秒后，赶到舰桥内的安德烈直接一路飘到索敌系统前，他读着上面显示出的数据，声音沉稳而冷静，“全战舰将阳电子破城炮抬高到20度，同时将导弹上膛，运输舰和补给舰列为‘阶梯’阵型，本舰舰桥进入防护模式。”

勉强保持着镇定将安德烈的命令传递下去的女性通讯员，抬起因惊慌而显得有些花容失色的脸，“中，中将……包括本舰在内的所有舰艇，都还没有脱离布置了中子干扰器的星域，现在的电子通讯信号很差，不是所有的舰艇都能接到通讯。还有……”

通讯员的面色惨白如纸，“之前从前方大部队那边过来，来进行补给的补给舰还没有离开，一共有220艘。”  
也就是说‘阶梯’阵型无法将那些防御脆弱的补给舰给全部保护好，而且更糟糕的是，因为己方为了防御来自联合的核打击而布置下的中子干扰器的存在，战舰均无法使用雷达来辅助锁定移动中的陨石群，只能让武器控制中心处的炮手自己通过手动瞄准的模式来进行炮击，而这样的攻击的精准度可想而知，能打中与否只能取决于炮手本人的经验。

那些后勤部的家伙到底有没有脑子！？  
竟然让脆弱的补给舰长时间停留在位于大军最后方的队伍里，而且还是在尚未完全离开被布置了中子干扰器的那片区域的期间！  
安德烈没想到在战争都已经结束的最后关头，还有人闹出这种严重的失误，怒火之下，音调中出现了令人生畏的冷意，“让所有能接收到讯号的MS机师出击，在陨石群到达前，尽可能将它们击碎到不会造成伤害的大小。”

通讯员依照他的命令向“赤焰”舰队进行全员通报。

与此同时，在格纳库里，被吉姆邀请着一人坐在高达的一边肩膀上，有一句没一句地和对方聊着和机体性能有关的话题的西里尔，也和这艘旗舰上的其他人一样，接到了关于陨石群即将来袭的消息。  
而且，就在身为“游隼”小队队长的吉姆不远处的的他，还听到了通讯员传达过来更详细的消息，得知了事态糟糕的发展。

此时在“赤焰”舰队内的MS机师共约200人，这还是没有减去其中机体尚未整修完毕的那些人的数字。  
作为高端精锐战力的MOBILESUIT，即使是台杂兵机也算得上是造价不菲，因国防预算有限，在一个中等规模的舰队里，每艘战舰只会配备2到3名机师，也就是说最后应一共有7000名左右的MS驾驶员在一个舰队里待机。  
但这不是“赤焰”的情况，在“赤焰”经历了埃普西隆战役的大失败后，愤怒的帝国大元帅——三皇子将其拆开再与别的舰队重组，将“赤焰”从MS与战舰配合作战的常规模式改成了，以大量强武装战舰自带的火力作为主要攻击手段的炮击型舰队。

所以中子干扰器对“赤焰”的影响是最大的。

之前在前线打仗时，“赤焰”根本不用担心这个致命的弱点。  
新人类联合的MS和战舰多以核动力引擎驱动，而联合军才不会允许这些能够封印核能的“中子干扰器（Neutron Jammer）”出现在战场上，他们只会在自己能去到的任何一处地盘里到处洒上名为“反中子干扰器（Neutron Jammer Canceller）”的防御器械，反倒是畏惧核武器会造成的辐射的帝国，才会在靠近己方大本营的区域频频布置这些能够阻挡联合进攻的脚步的装置。

在战舰皆无法通过雷达来锁定高速移动中的目标，且人工命中率低得可怜的情况下，不到200架MS，对上汹涌袭来的陨石群，而且是每一块陨石都和一架MS差不多大的陨石群……

喂喂，这可不是能闹着玩的事啊。  
瞬息间明了了这次危机的严重性的吉姆立刻眯起了眼睛。

“等一下，请帮我接通朱庇勒中将的通讯。”同样理解当下情况的西里尔将头凑到吉姆的终端投射出的通讯影像前，说道。

通讯员看到屏幕上突然出现了个隶属敌国的将官，惊讶地怔了下，但还是尽职地帮他把信号转过去了。

“请允许我一同出击，朱庇勒中将。”西里尔严肃道。

“你的身体现在可以驾驶MS吗？”

“没问题，只要控制好速度，那种程度的G力对我没有影响。”

“好。”安德烈·朱庇勒连一秒的怀疑都没有，直接点头应允，没有去管舰桥内其他正在工作的帝国人为此露出的震惊表情，继续让通讯员将更多更为细致的指令传达到其他战舰上。

那可是十几天前都还与之交战的敌人啊，中将为什么能这么信任对方，都不担心他会趁机逃走的吗？这是在场的所有帝国军人没有问出口的疑惑。

得到了出击许可，西里尔对此时同样满眼诧异的吉姆问，“有备用驾驶服的更衣室在哪？”

“这边……”  
吉姆知道现下不是追问的时机，既然舰队最高司令官都点头放行了，他更没有任何阻拦的理由，带着西里尔一同换上了有着缓冲G力和保护功能的驾驶服，同时跟赶到更衣室的其他队员确认出击状态，还不忘给自己来一针帝国机师都必须使用的药剂。

在因通讯信号被干扰，无法确定其他的MS机师是否能顺利接到战斗指令的情况下，共10人的“游隼”小队的肩上的任务是最重的。

吉姆用手臂夹着头盔，趁着往驾驶舱的高度爬的空挡，抓紧时间问，“虽然你说了你要出击，但是机体呢？晨星高达现在可是正被‘雷神’的人往首都星那边运呢。”

已经动作灵巧地两三下跳进驾驶舱里的西里尔一边戴头盔，一边说，“不用担心，我刚才就发现这里有台银风研究所开发的MS，而且状态很好，估计是安德烈他们之前在天王星那会儿缴获的。”  
语气平淡地回答着吉姆问题的西里尔其实并不像他看上去的那样淡然。  
该说是巧合吗？……  
这台属于少数几个会内置反中子干扰器的型号的机体，是他的前辈所驾驶的队长机——青鸟高达的升级版，还配置了由克里克博士主导开发的，可以分散开各自进行独立攻击的，被称作“龙骑兵系统”的八枚机动武装翼，当然，还有与之配套的多重锁定系统。

请原谅他不再为她的死而复仇，前辈……  
但他必须去阻止陨石，他不能让这些已经快能回家的帝国人在这个时候因为意外而永远地留在这片星域。

安德烈？叫得这么亲密的？  
这一短暂到没有留下多少痕迹的想法，很快就被正在进行出击前的机体自检的吉姆抛在脑后了。

“CPC设定完成，神经连接浓度正常，数据参数更新，原子炉临界，能量传输正常，全系统正常，青鸟福音使系统启动。”  
西里尔十指飞快地敲打着键盘，眼睛盯着飞速在屏幕上滚动而过的数据信息，熟练地根据自己的习惯，身体参数及对于这片在帝国国境范围内的宙域的基本了解，在极短的时间内就将系统调整完毕。  
他握住位于座位两侧的操纵杆，控制着MS走到可以将机体弹射出去的电磁轨道上。

舰桥那边负责MS战斗导航的通讯员，也在此时接通了西里尔所在的机体，她甜美的嗓音出现在通讯频道内，“RCTA-07B青鸟福音使，请出击。”

“西里尔·雷米吉乌斯，青鸟福音使，出击！”

背负着钢铁羽翼的白色“天使”，自位于战舰尾部的机体发射管飞向宇宙，动作轻盈而优美地旋转着身躯的同时，那纯白色的机体因被启动了装甲防御系统，自下而上地染上了几抹青蓝的美丽色泽。

西里尔操纵着青鸟福音使，面对通讯频道中不断更新的坐标所描述的方位移动，不到两秒后，就通过光学监控设备看到了那些因高速的移动而燃烧起来的陨石。

“不用顾及我的位置，请在能保持安全的距离外进行射击。”被给予了临时权限的西里尔在帝国军的通讯频道里留下这样一句话后，猛地推下操纵杆，以肉眼难以捕捉到的极快高速朝着那片密密麻麻的陨石加速飞去。

紧跟着在后面弹射出舰的吉姆，望着眼前这瞬息间就已不见了任何踪影的空荡荡的空间，沉默了下，出声简单制定了战术后，带着队员们列阵跟上。

除了在假期时帮助研究所的工作人员编写过相关的程序外，西里尔还是第一次实际意义上地接触“龙骑兵系统”，但这不妨碍他毫无滞涩感地将其自如使用。

那些新人类联合的alpha们会甘心服从“白银之王”的领导不是没有原因的。

八片蓝色的机动武装翼同时朝不同的方向射出，变形为悬浮在太空中、可以对准任何一个方向、不留死角地进行狙击的光束突击炮。而失去了金属羽翼的白色机体的背后则又出现了新的、仿佛耀动着的蓝色火焰般的光之翼。也只有在这种状态下，青鸟福音使高达才能飞出它的推进器所能达到最快速度。

没问题的，这台MS的性能足够好，他的实力发挥不会被限制住，完全做得到将这些陨石在这里就全部处理成不再构成威胁的大小。  
心底那份虽甚少向他人展露，但一直都安静地存在着的、非常大A主义的、对自己所拥有的实力的绝对自信令西里尔做出了这样的预判。

他一心二用地进行着操作，直接冲进了陨石堆的内部，自始至终浮在身侧的“龙骑兵”不断变换着方位，朝着八个不同的方向射出光束，每一下都准确地击中被其所瞄准的陨石在物理学上的脆弱之处，而青鸟福音使本身则在西里尔的控制下，抽出了腰侧携带的光束军刀，在不被高速移动中的任何一块陨石碰到的前提下，一路擦身掠过无数陨石，将它们斩为更小的碎块。

一分钟后才赶到这个可以把陨石纳入射程范围内，又不会被炸裂开来的碎片波及到的位置，此时本该开枪进行攻击的帝国机师们，却都只是呆呆地透过屏幕望着眼前的景象。

于陨石群内飞行的蓝白色机体快得令人捕捉不到一点影子，在外面的众人只能观测到他在所到之处留下的道道闪耀着蓝光的不规则的线条，还有那些没有停歇地在不断爆裂成碎片的陨石。

宛如伴随着烟火，于虚空中舞动的瓦尔基里。

“啊，没有什么需要我们出手的了……”作为队长的吉姆·代奇拉中校语调钦佩而复杂地说，“早该想到的，对那个‘白银之王’来讲，别说是几百个会动的陨石了，就算是MS，也不会让他再多花出去多少时间吧。”

又过了40秒，将数百陨石尽数斩碎为不会再造成任何威胁的大小后，西里尔将青鸟福音使的速度放缓，直至停滞在半空中，蓝白色MS身体两侧及背后的散热阀门一同打开，将方才行动间于机械内部产生的热量排出。

远远注视着那道身影，一个帝国驾驶员声音艰涩地说道，“联合的alpha都是怪物吗？……”  
竟然在没有用来辅助锁定目标的雷达的情况下，在短短两分钟中不到的时间里，把那么多在移动中的陨石给……  
这真的是人类所能拥有的力量吗？

通讯频道中一片寂静。


	15. 都是隔壁老王的错！

独自轻松解决了令全员进入一级警戒的陨石危机，西里尔与远处的“游隼”小队会和，后又同其他接收到命令而出击的MS机师们一起在舰队的范围内巡游，为这些盛满了即将返家的人们的宇宙舰船保驾护航，直到“赤焰”舰队里最后一艘战舰也已驶离那片布有“中子干扰器”的星域，才一同返回旗舰“赫菲斯托斯”。

他不会趁着这个机会逃跑。  
安德烈不顾叛国罪的风险，连一秒钟都没有犹豫便给予了他这个敌军之将深厚的信任，西里尔自然不能令这份信任被辜负。

按照身穿宇航服挥舞着荧光指挥棒的空中管制员提示的顺序，机师们操纵着巨大的人形机械，依次进入此时处于真空中的格纳库。

久违地热了次身的西里尔，觉得自己在密闭且贴身的驾驶服里的身体有些燥热，驾驶MS时分泌出的肾上腺素及alpha性腺激素使得人心跳加快，血糖增高，令他精神高度集中的同时，整个人也会进入一种微微兴奋的状态。

恐怕不只有兴奋呐，察觉到了身体某处似要苏醒过来的欲望，西里尔的心中难得为这种情况涌现出了些许尴尬。  
要知道，在处于他指挥之下的，囊括了联合军半数的精英驾驶员，也就是说基本上全员都是alpha的特别武装部队“蒙大拿铃兰”里，机师们在战斗结束后的性奋的余韵里，互相讲个黄段子，或者因嫌热而在更衣室里到处遛鸟等等根本算不上什么事儿，反正都是些你有的我也有，萌妹掀裙比你大的alpha。

这些十个里至少有八个是直A癌的alpha们根本意识不到，这个世界上还有着些性取向为A的非主流alpha……

作为一个对性别的认知基于ABO，而非男女的联合人，西里尔觉得自己最好快点换下驾驶服就立刻走人。  
那些令人感知不到信息素存在的帝国人在西里尔的眼里，和beta们没什么区别，西里尔又不是那种在即将进入暴躁度和攻击性增加的性兴奋状态下，还能继续和不熟悉的B或O共处一室耍流氓的色中恶A，当然，那些自己跑过来，彼此间你情我愿的情况另说。  
第一舰队的“白银之王”在联合内部的崇拜者众多，其中愿意与之共度春宵的BO更是如过江之鲫。  
因受自身的家庭情况，及各路媒体潜移默化的影响，西里尔的感情观是极度扭曲的。

“没关系的，西里，爸爸他一直都是爱着我们的。”  
被用力抱住的孩子，不懂母亲为何有泪水在她笑着的同时从眼中滑落。

“Alpha是心中拥有很多很多爱的强者，即使将那份庞大的爱割开来，分给其他的人，每个人能够得到的那份爱，依然多得可以令人幸福。Alpha公平地守护着，爱着omega和beta，是保护着所有人的伟大战士呢。”

“所以，不要和爸爸生气了，好吗？”  
在西里尔看不到的背后，身为omega的母亲捏着那张无意间发现的照片的手，攥紧到将自己刺伤的地步。

一个被政府的宣传洗脑而不自知，无视了自己心底叫嚣着的痛苦，到死都沉浸在如镜花水月般的幸福里的可悲的omega。  
她一生中唯一一次对此做出的无意识的反抗，便是将西里尔的姓氏，从他那拥有二分之一亚洲血统的父亲的“王”姓改为了自己的“雷米吉乌斯”。

而她自欺欺人的的话，自彼时种入了西里尔的心底。

只要努力去给予每个人足够的爱，那么，拥有几个爱人、恋人、情人都是可以被允许的，因为他是可以守护所有人并让他们得到幸福的alpha。

从这个角度来看，能心安理得地接受各路B和O们投怀送抱的西里尔，是个渣得令人发指且对自己的渣毫无自知的后宫王。

总之，虽然是个情场上的渣A，但为人正直的西里尔，不想再在有着“游隼”小队的众位队员的更衣室里多停留，他换好常服军装，和那些机师们礼貌地行了一个军礼致意后便离开了。

对此，之前一直缠着偶像疯狂尬聊的吉姆没有阻止。  
他的那些队员们也是一样，他们盯着“白银之王”的眼睛亮得都快放光了，一看就知道是想要和难得能见到真人的“联合最强战神”搭讪聊天，但是他们都和吉姆一样没有行动，只是安静地望着，直到西里尔的身影被关上的自动门挡住，才露出一副仿佛错过了一个个亿般的失落神情。

代号“游隼”的MS特殊部队的辉煌战绩一直是帝国军人们津津乐道且与有荣焉的，但藏在那些书写在军事档案中的漂亮的击坠数后面的，是小队全员都努力掩藏着的，每况愈下的健康。

可以逆天改命般大幅提升神经反射速度的药剂，怎么可能不向他们的使用者收取任何代价？

军医每次发放药品时，都会向这些MS驾驶员重复“72小时内只能注射一次，不然副作用迟早会害死人”的叮嘱，但是他们彼此对于药剂真实的使用状况都心知肚明。  
战争是不会给这些机师仁慈地留出多余的时间的。

这些不久前才巡逻归来，又因陨石群的危机而再次出击的队员们，在72小时内注射的药剂已经超过了安全剂量。而这种情况，早就发生过无数次了。

“够了队长，不用继续为了面子强撑着了，你这样我看着都难受。”一个额角不断渗出冷汗的队员按捺下身体中迅速升腾起的不适感，担忧地望着吉姆说道。

吉姆中校将藏在背后止不住颤抖的手拿出来，整个人在更衣室的椅子上抱着手臂缩成一团，忍着仿佛在被强电流不断攻击着全身上下每一根神经的痛苦，从牙缝间挤出了一句不正经的自嘲，“哎，上了年纪不中用了啊。”

“哼！要不是因为你是队长，一个二十多岁的毛头小子说这种惹人厌的话，我早一拳打过去了，还给不给悲惨的中年人留条活路。”

吉姆撇嘴，“上了年纪的大叔真是经不起一点刺激啊，这么暴躁，是不是因为已经满足不了家里的夫人了呢？”

被吉姆的垃圾话质疑了尊严的队员，额角鼓起一道青筋，笑骂道，“你个屌毛都不知道长没长齐的臭小子懂个屁啊！”

另一个唯恐天下不乱的队员附和道，“不如将队长的外号从‘无惧的地狱犬’改为‘无毛的小奶狗’吧，明天就开始做宣传。”

“你们这些混蛋，居然戏弄队长，想造反是不是？有没有点尊重上级的态度？一群兵痞！”

他们努力保持着轻松的语调插科打诨着，在彼此的陪伴下，咬牙挺过了药剂过量的副作用所导致的各种症状最为严重的那段时间。

浑身上下像是被暴雨迎头浇过般一身冷汗的吉姆强打起精神，在更衣室内的简易浴室里胡乱冲了冲，换上军服，又把同样因副作用而疲惫不堪的队员们赶走，“都滚去宿舍睡，我去舰桥那边向司令官汇报。”

对那些帝国机师在痛苦中挣扎翻滚的事情一无所知的西里尔，在更衣室另一侧的出口处碰到了之前为他带路的那个勤务兵，然后在对方的引领下，来到位于高阶军官宿舍区里的，属于安德烈的卧室。

那个勤务兵似乎对西里尔很有好感，本就没有多少的敌意，在得知“白银之王”主动出手帮助舰队渡过这次的危机后，更是消散得一干二净，他在帮西里尔打开卧室的自动门后，还好心地多加了一句，“这个区域有门禁权限，您不必担心会被打扰。”  
虽然对于“白银之王”强大的实力毫无怀疑，但西里尔之前在餐厅被一众帝国士兵欺负到哭，这种在战场上展现出的绝对的王者姿态与战场外真人并不强硬的性格所造成的反差令勤务兵印象深刻。

“嗯，我知道了，谢谢。”

“那么，告辞。”

待自动门关上后，西里尔抬起手，扯下了颈间由轻薄的特殊材料制成的“颈带”，只有特殊性别能够捕捉到的，类似于橙花，介于花香调与柑橘调间的清新香气瞬间弥散开来。  
在私密的卧室里放任信息素舒展就不再是耍流氓的范畴了，军方高层再严苛，也不会让服役中的军人一连24小时都必须收敛信息素，那样对特殊性别的健康也是没有益处的。

随意打量了一圈室内的布置后，西里尔一头钻进了浴室里面，流淌在血液里的alpha性腺激素所激起的性欲已经高涨到无法无视的地步了。

如果还在第一舰队的话，他现在肯定已经和某个温柔多情的omega或者知性智慧的beta一同共赴极乐了。在热水的冲洗下，望着手中撸了半天还依旧精神地在跟自己打招呼的大兄弟，西里尔有点委屈。

在alpha始终无法摘下自己脑袋上那写着“自大又暴躁，每天除了打架就是在精虫上脑”的刻板印象这件事上，西里尔也是帮凶之一。

无法一个人尽兴地纾解，西里尔有些烦躁地将眼前被水打湿的头发拨到一边，转头望着浴缸对面镜子中赤裸的身躯，想了想，做了个决定。

于是，当听完属下们的汇报又向其他舰船的舰长们交代了些返航途中需要注意的事项后，终于得以返回卧室的安德烈中将，意外地收获了一个在床上裹着被子，害羞地朝他露出上半张脸的年轻人。


	16. 正直的好大叔是宇宙级瑰宝

“你这是？”安德烈望着床上不知道安静乖巧地等了多久的年轻人，诧异地问道。

西里尔红着脸，掀开被角，露出里面一丝不挂的，皮肤白皙细腻，肌肉紧实而线条流畅的身体，有点害羞地低声道，“刚刚的指挥一定很辛苦吧，安德烈。你想不想……在临睡前稍微放松一下？”

听懂这隐晦的邀请的言下之意，年长者的目光透出些许无奈，他几步走到床边走下，伸手摸摸正期待地望着自己的灰发青年，虽然不忍心让对方失望，最终却仍然拒绝道，“性行为对在怀孕初期的你太危险了。”

性致勃勃，本以为会被对方立刻拥入怀中的西里尔急了，“没关系的！之前军医已经用医疗道具帮忙封住生殖腔的入口了！还是说…”他像是才意识到什么，方才面颊两侧浮现出的红晕开始消退。  
是了，他怎么到现在才发现呢？从始至终，都是他自己在单方面地向安德烈求欢，而对方从未主动对他表现出这方面的兴趣，更像是为了不伤害他的自尊而勉强接受。

以为之前的那次性爱之所以会发生，是因为自己利用了安德烈的友善而在道德绑架对方，西里尔羞愧地低下头，语无伦次地道歉，“之前的那些人说过的话，我以为你们帝国人都是可以接受alpha男性的，对不起，我现在去外面找找有没有别的空房间……”

面对这个因之前的经历而变得内心敏感，有时容易陷入胡思乱想的状态的青年，安德烈再也忍不住内心澎湃的柔情。  
他展开双臂将眼前的人一下子紧紧抱住，在对方耳边轻声安抚，“你不要多想，是我的错，没有考虑到西里尔的想法就擅自替你做了决定。”

将头靠在安德烈肩边的青年看上去似乎仍有些怀疑，“……那安德烈喜欢这具身体吗？”为什么看起来不是很感兴趣的样子。

西里尔不知道的是，年长者之前那进退有度的优雅绅士已是他用尽了自制后的结果，如果往上面再扔一把柴，欲望的火焰彻底爆裂开来的对方会立刻化身野兽，将某个明明后宫都开了但在某方面仍然一副懵懂样子，天不怕地不怕地挑衅长者权威的alpha一口吃掉。

……能对“白银之王”这种作为顶级强者的，不仅身材好，脸更好看的大美人表示没兴趣的人，怕不是那些极少数可以直到宇宙毁灭都不会弯一下的银河系最直直男了。

安德烈用指腹抚摸了下怀中人纯净美丽得不可思议，让人禁不住怀疑这是否是神灵用冬日的初雪精心雕刻而成的出色面容，低头吻了上去，待奏出了一番暧昧水声的唇舌缠绵，彼此都气息不稳地各退一步后，方道，“自然是喜欢的，爱得不得了。”褪去了作为军人时沉默铁血的面具后的安德烈，终于实话说出了他的真心。

得到表白，被满足了自尊的alpha弯起了唇角，心情大好之下，一下子将人用力拽到床上，有些激动得急不可耐地帮助对方脱下一同那身黑色的帝国军装，然后伸手拉过对方生着薄茧的大手，与自己的一同覆盖在腹下早已挺立多时的性器上开始上下套弄。

用触感陌生的别人的手来抚慰欲望的感觉很是奇妙，西里尔的阴茎在安德烈技巧娴熟的帮助下变得更硬了，鼓动着的脉搏与灼热的温度是欲望急不可耐地奔腾而出前的预警。

不过也算是个老司机的西里尔持久力不差，而他不想把安德烈晾在一边一个人独自满足，所以停下了自慰的动作，转而朝着安德烈分开腿。  
无愧天赋异禀的MS驾驶员身份的修长手指探向后穴，西里尔将两根手指戳进因做过润滑而显得有些湿润的粉色菊穴，搅弄扩张两下后，两指微微分开，将身体内部的景色诱惑地向对面人展露出一点，笼着情欲带来的雾气的双眼不好意思地躲闪着那正死死锁定住自己的视线，低声道，“之前已经做过准备了，可以直接进来。”

安德烈感到脑中一直紧绷着的那根弦，在这个可爱的alpha不知死活的连番挑衅后，终于断了。

尺寸惊人的火热阴茎在下一秒冲过了括约肌的防御，将原本紧闭合拢的肛门瞬间撑大到所能承受的极限，粗长的性器快速摩动着肠道，不顾身下人的惊叫声，气势凶猛地直接一插到底，随即用有些失了章法的节奏大力律动起来。

西里尔用手搂住年长者的后颈，随着他腰身摆动间产生的巨大力道，摇晃着身躯，没有掩饰自己所感受到的，作为承受方所能拥有的快乐，毫无矜持可言地轻喘呻吟着，在沉醉在对方所给予的一波波汹涌的快感中的同时，还不忘问出之前就埋在了心里的疑惑。  
“哈，哈啊，为什么可以这样毫不犹豫地相信我？朱庇勒中将您，都不怕之后会被军务省审查的吗？”

“我知道以阁下的为人，在战争已经结束的当下，您只会为了守护而再次登上MS。”这样说着的安德烈，在身下人颤动着的长睫上不住落下一阵充满爱怜的亲吻后，又继续道，“其实，六年前的埃普西隆要塞第一次见到您的时候，我就想，让这样天使般善良的好孩子都不得不走上战场的这个世界一定是疯到无可救药的地步了。”

西里尔被他真心实意的话感动得满心羞涩又觉得惭愧，故意用打趣的语气道，“把您的舰队数次击败，害您一直无法晋升，这么多年只能停留在中将军衔的‘天使’吗？”

安德烈乐了，“你是从谁那儿听来这些的？”又道，“帝国军里还有没在‘白银之王’手下吃过败仗的人吗？”就连他那称得上是百年难得一见的军事天才的顶头上司——三皇子不也曾因被第一舰队击退数次，而气得大发雷霆吗？

某个傲慢的alpha毫不推拒地收下了来自情人的赞美。

“阁下这么问，是在担心我可能会被有心人抓住把柄，被安上叛国的罪名？”  
用力肏弄着身下，看上去比自己高大健壮的体型小了一号的美人，稳了下因高涨的情欲和一刻不停的猛烈攻势而变得急了几分的呼吸节奏，安德烈解释道，“请放心，战场相见时，我对‘定要想办法杀了‘白银之王’，一举击溃第一舰队’这件事绝无动摇。但是现在，我只想好好地对待您，让您开心。”  
这样说完后，安德烈又有点尴尬。  
这个因总是战斗在最前线，而被有着“联合的守护神”，“希望的铃兰”之称的第一舰队打得屡战屡败的中年人自觉有点老脸挂不住，多加了一句解释，“当然，就真实的战况而言，这只是我自己单方面不现实的妄想罢了。”

听到这话终于放心了的西里尔低声笑了起来，“那就好。”他盈着情动的水光的灰眸流露出掺杂了安心与忧郁的欣慰。  
自己虽然奉行不杀主义，但西里尔从不希望，因他仗着自身强大实力而在其中投注了过多个人理想的行动方式给别人带来糟糕甚至是危险的影响。安德烈是个足以被写进教科书里作为模板的合格的军人，他不想对方因自己的缘故，而产生会对敌人手下留情，这种在战场上足以致命的破绽。  
不过西里尔又有些好奇，“那假如阁下真的打败了我们呢？”

闻言，安德烈顺着他给出的假设开始发散思维，“那您可就成了我们‘赤焰’有史以来抓到过的军阶最高的俘虏了。”

和所有alpha一样会在私底下看小黄文，干净的气质下同样满脑子黄暴思想的联合战神，此时想歪了，本就染着绯色的脸热度更甚，小声问，“……那你打算做什么？”

作为一个早就迈过三十大关的成年人，安德烈同样意识到了一路变污的话题和西里尔正期待着的回应。  
他低下头，咬住年轻人发烫的耳廓，嗓音喑哑低沉，“我会给阁下戴上手铐，关在这间卧室里，不让任何人看到，不管您哭得有多大声，多可怜，无视您的意愿，每天晚上都压着您，强迫您一起做我们现在正做着的这件事，一直一直继续下去，直到您怀上我的孩子。”

这个beta一样的帝国人怎么比他这个alpha还色！被用语言刺激了的西里尔整个人都快熟了。

面对西里尔总是有一种宠溺心理的安德烈，在满足了对方想要言H的愿望后，又用开始冒出胡茬的下巴，蹭了蹭对方红成一片的侧脸，温柔地说道，“然后，我会向阁下求婚。等和谈结束后，我会申请退役，带着您回到我出生的那颗殖民星，那儿的景色很好，生活节奏悠闲舒适。我们可以养一条狗和一只猫，早上我去上班，您在家里看些闲书，下午在接孩子放学回来后，一起在花园里看着他们到处撒欢地跑来跑去，晚上在能在第二天早上照进来阳光的房间里一起做爱……”

听着这一连串对未来生活的美好设想，脑子也不自觉地跟着幻想出那一幅幅画面，西里尔神色怔怔地凝望着安德烈快要掩不住满溢而出的爱意的神情，温热的泪滴不知不觉间滑出了眼角。  
如果他不是个alpha的话，如果安德烈当初生在联合的话。  
那么此时的他可能已理智全无，欢喜得不能自已地吻住对方了吧。

年轻人突然抽泣着流泪的模样令安德烈心下一紧，正准备询问时，突然听到对方带着哭腔的声音。  
“太过分了！”  
这个总是掩藏着与善良并存的傲慢的冷漠的联合战神，终于从高高在上的云端上走了下来，仅以“西里尔”而非“白银之王”的身份，哭着大声道，“明明知道是绝对不可能发生的，不要用这种语气说出来啊，不然！……”他真的会忍不住去相信的。

安德烈知道他在说些什么，不禁为西里尔对彼此立场再清醒不过的认知而感到难过。

一个联合军内地位仅次于元帅的一级上将，一个为帝国的人民征战多年的中将。  
就算之后两国关系能够得到缓和，逐渐出现跨越了国籍和仇恨隔阂的情侣，身为双方高阶军官的他们也是绝对无法像对普通的情人一样在一起的。

安德烈低下头亲着西里尔好看的眉眼，低声道，“对不起，我不说了，别哭。”那些眼泪的热度烫得他心脏抽疼。

他在这一刻清楚地看到了，那存在于能够去理解和原谅一切的白银之王钻石般珍贵的坚韧心灵上的无形的裂痕。

正当无声的悲伤弥漫在两人间时，屋内办公桌上的通讯器突然响了起来，还没等帝国中将去接通，一个全息影像就迫不及待地被投射了出来，安德烈只能连忙用被子把西里尔裹住，拽过旁边的军服外套搭在肩膀上。

帝国大元帅——三皇子伊斯迈尔·璃·加拉西的身影出现在半空中。  
他用透着冷淡的语调率先发难，“朱庇勒中将，关于你擅自处置我军重要的俘虏——雷米吉乌斯一级上将的事，我希望你能在回去后给我一个合理的解释。”说着，那张好看的深肤色的俊脸上浮现出几分不满，“仅以个人的立场而言，我十分尊敬‘白银之王’的为人，希望你能记得你帝国军人的身份，不要做出会抹黑败坏我军形象的事情，礼遇对方。”  
脾气算得上火爆，又因中子干扰器造成的通讯故障而不得不一直忍耐着火气的三皇子，此时心情很差，他见安德烈一副衣服衣冠不整的样子，皱了皱眉，在警告过对方之后单方面地切断了通讯。

刚刚朝己方军事上的最高统帅一礼后，就被一通劈头盖脸的质问砸了个正着，又在下一秒被挂了电话，年长的帝国人揉揉额角，开始头疼起到时候得向直属上司交代的理由。之前在“蓝火”上发生过的事自然是不能说的，不仅不能说，他还得去封其他知情人士的口，不然到时候事情闹大曝光出来，帝国军颜面尽失都还算事小，西里尔个人的尊严名声可能会被摧毁的可能性令安德烈无法容忍。

“通讯结束了？”竖着耳朵，听到外面不再有更多的动静，年轻人从被子里钻出来。

“啊，是大元帅，他一直都很欣赏你，刚刚特地来兴师问罪的。”安德烈道。

三皇子吗？……  
对这位与他，克里克博士，“愚者”赵明月同样身为主和派，甚至是坚定的和平主义者的帝国皇族，西里尔亦是抱有一定的好感的。

安德烈揉了揉发呆的年轻人的柔软发丝，“别失望，过两天就能见到真人了。”


	17. 隔壁老王的“王”是后宫王的“王”

被男神十分礼貌但实在称不上有多热情的态度对待的吉姆，根本想象不到，他的偶像“白银之王”此时正在那个被“白银之王”本人视为准·心灵之友的男人的床上媚态横生。

在短暂的述职结束后，咸鱼一样瘫在床上一动不动的吉姆·代奇拉中校，在“赤焰”舰队的通讯恢复的不久后，接到了友人从“雷神”那边发起的通讯请求，他按下终端的通话键。  
“小本啊，什么事？”即使假装出一副活力十足的语调，吉姆的声音依旧泄露出几丝掩盖不了的疲惫。

本杰明·德贝克尔上校察觉到了友人有气无力的糟糕状态，沉下了脸，“你是不是又过度使用那种药了？”

“没有啊！……好吧，瞒不过你，但这也不是我想不用就能不用的啊。”本想要撒谎的吉姆，在被对方冷然的目光注视了数秒后，败下阵来，为自己让友人担心的行为感到歉意，“本，你不用担心我，真的没事的。”

“没事？”本杰明冷肃的面容上燃起怒火，“你以为我不知道常年过剂量地注射那个药对人体有多大的伤害？！你还记得医生跟你说过的寿命预估是多少吗？二十年，十五年，还是更少？你是想要我在头发没白的岁数就得开始去给你每年例行扫墓吗？”

被朋友指着鼻子痛骂一顿的吉姆像只斗败了的公鸡一样，低下脑袋，乖乖听训。不过他这人在很多方面都心大的很，没垂头丧气多久，就又恢复了往日的跳脱，用一副兴奋得就差要当场跳段抒发胸中情绪的街舞的态度，和朋友喋喋不休地吹起之前亲眼看到的“白银之王’秒杀陨石群”的故事。

“‘白银之王’就是牛13，不得不服！他可不只是‘实力很强’那么简单，他简直就是个神！人品还贼好。那个开红白机的联合第二舰队的王牌还好意思到处说自己是他一生的宿敌，我呸，根本比不上的好吗！”吉姆说到情绪激动的时候，为了更好地表达自己心中的意思，还不忍住抬起手用力挥了挥，似乎这样就能把所有自不量力地和男神相提并论的家伙赶跑。

对好友这般像个没长大的小男孩一样花式吹捧偶像，能滔滔不绝说上俩小时都不带重样的形容词的彩虹屁的情况，本杰明早就习惯了。  
他这自幼相识的好友自从在“白银之王”手下捡回了一条命后，就开始各种关注起对方来，不仅在不用出任务的闲暇时间里给自己增加训练量，以求下一次能够击败这个带给他坠机耻辱的对手，居然还偷偷加入了在帝国军人内部秘密组建的“白银之王粉丝俱乐部”以求能够获得各种不知真假的第一手消息。

这家伙完完全全就是个无可救药的狂热脑残粉。不是MS驾驶员而对此有些无法理解的本杰明在心中摆出一个冷漠脸。

喋喋不休地单方面吹了男神半天，吉姆的音量逐渐降了下来，他挠了挠脸，棕色的瞳中闪过混杂了各种负面情绪的阴霾，“那个，本，我不久前做了件非常过分，绝对不能被原谅的事……”他不知道该怎么和朋友开口说西里尔的真实身份，要知道，如果不是因为担心被愤怒冲昏了头脑的他可能受到敌人的袭击，本杰明根本不会被扯进这摊子毫无名誉可言的肮脏烂事儿里。

“……你是指在无视战俘人权的情况下，强奸了西里尔·雷米吉乌斯一级上将的这件事？”本杰明毫无预兆地向吉姆投下了一个惊天炸弹。

“你知道他的真实身份？”吉姆连忙追问。

“之前不知道，不过你忘了我到底为什么会在‘蓝火’的旗舰上碰到你的了吗？”本杰明淡淡道，“整备班的技术人员在破解了控制晨星高达驾驶舱舱门开关的保护程序后，在里面发现了一些私人物品，我也由此得知‘白银之王’到底是谁。”

那是一张有些旧了的三人合影。  
两个看上去只有十岁出头的年纪，称之为少年人都还有些为时过早的，穿着联合军尉官级别的军服的蓝发女孩与灰发男孩，被一个清秀的成年女子一手揽着一个地圈在怀中，三个人对着镜头一同露出笑容。  
那个有着银灰卷发的男孩子和他之前肏过的那个白衣将军，除了些岁数增长带来的必然会有的变化外，几乎完全一样。

而且除了这张位置明显，就贴在一面显示屏外侧的照片外，技术人员在经过更详细地搜查后，从隐藏的储物格里找到了一个处于关闭状态的圆滚滚的电子宠物。

新人联的MS机师在打仗时竟然拖家带口的吗？  
看到那个在重启后醒过来的宠物立刻在格纳库里开始蹦蹦跳跳，弹来弹去时，本杰明的心中禁不住划过了这样的想法。

“哈罗！西里尔！哈罗。”那个银灰色的球状物体眨着小豆眼，用机械的电子音吵闹起来，“捉迷藏！捉迷藏！”

人工智能很低的电子宠物，除了发出一些毫无逻辑可言，一听就知道是被预设在OS里的词语外，重复最多的那个名字，也和那个人的一模一样。

至此，本杰明已经可以百分百地肯定“白银之王”的真实身份。

“对不起，是我把你拖下水了。”吉姆懊恼地说道，“如果宪兵来询问，你就说是我胁迫你的。”

面对吉姆一脸一看便知他心中罪恶感的无地自容的表情，本杰明只是神色冷淡地安慰道，“别担心，我不会让那个alpha找到机会检举你的。”

“喂！你这是打算？……”听到这话，吉姆的目光变得惊疑不定起来，正要问清友人到底在打什么危险的念头时，却又猛地想起来了一些往事，些许复杂自眼底翻滚上来。  
他犹豫了下，还是选择开口，“本，我知道你很讨厌新人类联合的alpha，但是‘白银之王’和那群好战嗜杀的疯子不一样，他和某些人渣alpha也是不一样的，还是不要把他们归为一谈比较好，你觉得呢？”说完，他用那种不放过对方脸上可能会出现的任何一点异状的小心翼翼的注视打量着他的朋友。

表面上点点头将吉姆的关心敷衍过去，但本杰明不准备改变自己的看法。

Alpha都是些没有心的冷酷的怪物。  
这是本杰明从自己的亲身经历中得出的结论。

他永远忘记不了那一天。

彼时不过7岁的本杰明，因为期待着母亲答应过会在今天做的拿手点心，放学后背着书包一路小跑回家，像个小炮弹一样兴冲冲地正要冲进家门时，突然听到了屋内传来的一声巨响。

是小偷吗？  
被这突然出现的奇怪声响吓了一跳，本杰明有点警惕地将门推开一条缝，将头凑过去，眼睛朝里面打量状况。  
他看到了站在客厅两边沉默对峙着的一男一女，那是他的父亲和母亲。

“你到底是谁？！来到我身边到底是为了什么？”本杰明的母亲激动地大声质问，“你到底是我的丈夫‘克里斯·马奥泰’还是联合军派到我国的间谍‘克里斯托弗·王’？回答我啊！”

那个以假身份潜入帝国窃取情报的特工，同时也是他的父亲的男人，在母亲神情疯狂，声嘶力竭的诘问下，没有更多地辩解什么，最终只是摇了摇头肯定了她的猜测，“……抱歉，辛西娅，但是我不想骗你。”

“……竟然是真的。”他的母亲抱着头，浑身颤抖，不敢置信地向后退着，轻声自语道，“我都干了什么？上校那么信任我，破例让不是军人的我在情报部工作，我却引狼入室，将重要的情报泄露给了敌人？”

“不是的！辛西娅。”那虚伪无情的alpha到了这个时候居然还有脸露出一副痛苦的表情，好似受到了伤害的人中也包括他一样，“我和你之间的相识，与任务无关！我也从来没有通过你来窃密的想法！相信我！”

平日里那么注重形象，总是画着精致淡妆的母亲的面容，此时在泪水的冲刷下显出从未有过的狼狈不堪。她不断地摇着头，却发现这么做根本无法逃离这已明白地摆到面前，再无法否定的残酷现实，在明白过来这一点后，眼中的神采就此熄灭。

“……给我滚。”她最终嘶哑着声音指着门的方向，“名为‘克里斯托弗·王’的联合的alpha，给我滚出‘马奥泰’家，滚啊！”

自知身份已经暴露，再不撤退就会被之后赶来的宪兵抓住，那个alpha间谍深深叹了口气，向门的方向走去。  
当他推开门时，被这一连串的变故震惊到呆滞的小男孩暴露在了两个成年人的眼皮底下。

“……爸爸？”小小的本杰明的脸上一片空白，他抬起头望向他的生父，在被眼前的事实打击到失去思考能力的状况下无法再多说出任何一个词语。

“对不起，本，等局势稳定下来，我一定会回来找你和你妈妈的。”面对自己尚且年幼的孩子，有着一半亚洲血统的王姓alpha咬咬牙，强迫自己狠下心。  
再不走就走不了了，他身上还有一份至关重要的情报没有传递回国内，绝不能就此被抓到。  
“原谅我，现在还不能带你们走。”

当alpha与男孩擦肩而过时，小小的本杰明突然大声喊道，“如果现在走掉的话，就永远不要再出现在我们面前！”在他稚嫩的小脸上，流淌着在刹那间迅速涌出的眼泪。

那个男人没有因他的话而停留。

浑浑噩噩地渡过了这将他的家庭变成了一个彻底的笑话的荒诞一天，不知不觉哭着睡过去的本杰明在第二日清晨的阳光的照耀下睁开眼皮后，看到了将自己吊在天花板上的母亲的尸体。

就此失去了双亲的本杰明被送到了帝国国立的福利院。同一个福利院里的孩子们也不知道从哪里听说了关于他是敌国间谍的后代的传闻，联手孤立欺负他，像是将他的食物弄脏，把他反锁到杂物间里待上一整晚这种事，早就发生了无数次。

已经没有任何亲人在世的本杰明，仍是一副无法从母亲的离世中恢复过来的浑浑噩噩的样子，他都感觉不到落在自己身上的霸凌行为，每天脑海中回荡的只有那个alpha不顾他最后的挽留，毫不留情地将他和母亲抛下，转身离开的背影。

新人类地球联合……  
在心中默念着这个敌对国的全称，男孩浅蓝色的双瞳渐渐地变成两簇被坚冰包裹住的火焰。  
他要参军，他要让这个把他的家摧毁成一堆再也无法恢复的碎片的罪魁祸首彻底毁灭。

“喂！你们这些狗仗人势的家伙！”一个脸上有着可爱雀斑的男孩，瞎用着根本没搞清楚意思的词语，挡在了大他三岁的本杰明身前，插着腰，很有气势地喊道，“不要把别人做过的事安到没做过的人头上啊！老师难道没教过你们不要迁怒别人的吗？”

被年纪虽小但已成福利院里一霸的吉姆吓到，那些孩子一哄而散。

本杰明看了眼这个搭救了他的男孩，面无表情的脸上没有出现什么逃过一劫的人会有的喜悦，就在刚刚立下了人生目标的他，所需要注视的方向，在更远的地方。

吉姆眨眨眼，围着这个冷着张脸的男孩转了一圈，“你的表情都不会变的吗，机器人？”

“……我要成为帝国的军人，没有更多可以继续为这些事而浪费的精力。”望着这个一脸傻乎乎，说话时还能看到漏风的缺牙的男孩，本杰明不知怎地，想要告诉对方自己的决定。

“哇哦！酷！”听到他理想的吉姆吹了声口哨，眼睛亮晶晶地看着他，“我也想当军人，之前在街上看到过他们，好帅气的！”

闻言，本杰明一直神色冷漠的脸上，出现了一个极小的笑容，“很好，那我们就是未来的同僚了。”

数年后，14岁的本杰明考入位于首都星“奥林帕斯”的军官学校，在就读于战略指挥系的第三年间，迎来了和他在一个福利院长大的的学弟，被校方看中出色的驾驶天赋而被作为未来的MS机师培养的吉姆。  
以少尉军衔毕业的本杰明在总参谋部做了三年的参谋，在此期间阅读了很多有关敌我交战的真实情况的资料，心中对于联合人，尤其是alpha本就根深蒂固的厌恶更是重了几分。然后，在吉姆毕业后被调入位于前线的“冥王”舰队旗下的1405小队的同一时间，向上级递交了请调转入“冥王”的申请。

本杰明因私人原因而对联合的alpha们抱有极大的偏见的事，吉姆一直都是知道的，但他觉得这没什么，他也不喜欢新人联的军人，无论是哪种性别的。

但白银之王是不同的啊……  
知道无法轻易说服对方，况且，他也没有资格去要求本杰明放下仇恨，吉姆在和友人又闲聊了几句后，切断通讯，躺在床上苦恼地思索着各种不着边际的东西，最后，在又一阵袭来的疲劳感下，睡着了。


	18. 你也配当赵家人？抱歉，还真不想呢冷漠

C.E213年，10月21日，位于地球的新人类联合国防本部，被划归给宇宙驻军高级军官用来办工的大楼顶层的酒吧里，四个或规矩，或随意地穿着白色军服的人影正围着一张酒桌坐着。

联合军的宇宙舰队一共有四个，分别按照建立的时间以数字来命名。其中，第三，第四舰队镇守在除了敌我两方交战的大前方外最有可能被入侵的星域，作为联合最后防线的他们不会轻易离开驻扎的要塞卫星，而第一，第二舰队则交替战斗在局势最为激烈的前线负责阻挡帝国军的来袭。

新人联的议会为了确保自己国家在战争中的正义性，下令让军方后勤部务必拿出可以体现本国军人正直形象的服装设计。  
于是极为讽刺的事情出现了，这些几乎从嘴中下达的每一条命令都会夺去无数人生命的元帅级别的指挥官，反倒个个穿着象征着纯洁无瑕的白色军服，甚至连四个宇宙舰队的军章都被特地设置成了不同的纯白色的花朵的形象。  
第一舰队的铃兰，第二舰队的山茶，第三舰队的白蔷薇，第四舰队的四时花。  
这些比“做婊子还要立牌坊”更欲盖弥彰的遮羞布引来了无数帝国人，甚至包括国内的极端反战派的口诛笔伐。

不过在场的这四位元帅倒是都是对自己真实一面有着正确认知的类型。

其中一个随意地将军服外套披在肩头，露出内里风格性感的私服的女性alpha，很巧合地拥有着和自己舰队军章同样含义的名字的第三舰队最高司令官，元帅罗莎莉·艾斯薇恩将指尖夹着的香烟在烟灰缸上磕了磕灰，轻启红唇道，“我打听过了，国防委员会那边的态度有点暧昧。”

第四舰队的最高司令官，元帅乔凡尼·艾格尼科摸了摸胡子拉碴的下巴，“自月球战争后上任的那几位看起来不仅是在对‘裁决圣剑’感到忌惮啊。”

他的言下之意是，能够做到单枪匹马地穿越重重敌阵，以一己之力毁灭电子粒子束炮台的“白银之王”在这些国防委员心中的危险程度，不亚于一件大规模杀伤性武器。

自从“白银之王”于月球战争时公然违抗军令，转身将属于联合的核能伽马射线炮台“理想乡”摧毁之后，虽然有良知的民众和联合军人都对“白银之王”及时阻止了这种在杀死敌我不分的无数人后还将炮口对准装满了平民的卫星的反人类行为赞不绝口。  
但国防委员会在通过操纵宣传将“白银之王”塑造成一个近乎于圣人的英雄形象的同时，委员会内部对西里尔这种擅自行动的行为争论了很久。

“军人的天职是服从上级的命令”，但西里尔·雷米吉乌斯显然不是这种类型。  
只要是他认定为正确的事，就算敌人都打到眼前了，他都能胆大包天到将指挥权往副官那儿一丢，转身把己方的炮台先给炸了，虽说他在月球战争时行动的正确性无可指摘，甚至无数人都在事后庆幸他的这种行动，但是，谁知道他哪天会不会觉得“啊，这次是联合错了”，然后开着那架神挡杀神，佛挡杀佛的晨星高达，一路杀到联合军在地球上的老家。

这个联合军的战神会有的下一步行动太过不可琢磨了，能让他去战斗的理由不是来自总参谋部的指令，不是国防委员会下达的战略目标，而是他自己的个人理想。  
这样一个人，对于国防委员会来说，和一个不知何时会将枪口调转指向己方的不可控兵器一样，他们非常需要他的能力，但同时，在他本人对国家的忠诚度上抱有一定程度的怀疑。

就在两国和谈时，要不要为争取到更多的利益而向帝国示好，将“白银之王”留在帝国的监控下这件事上，议会内部已经吵翻天了。

众位议员中，在服役期满后退役出道，以“为呼吁和平而歌唱”的偶像歌手而闻名的，主和派的alpha议员艾丽娅·阿夸维特，坚持要将被敌国俘获的“白银之王”引渡回国。  
“在利用完雷米吉乌斯一级上将的力量来保持战略上的优势后就将他丢到一边不管，你们就不怕联合的军人感到寒心吗？这种在牺牲了他人的幸福后得到的，充满肮脏交易的铜臭味的和平，你们觉得它能维持长久吗？”  
在民众中呼声极高的艾丽娅议员掷地有声，“真正的和平是建立在彼此间的交流沟通和相互理解的基础上的，而非单纯的利益交换！不然，等到哪天其中一边对自己能得到的那部分感到不满时，战火一定会再次燃起的。”  
虽然艾丽娅议员的态度十分坚定明确，但是，就连在主和派自己内部，拥有和她相同想法的人都依然是少得可怜的数字。  
那个叫艾丽娅的女A为她那过度理想化的政治理念唱唱歌也就算了，两国和谈这么重要的事上哪里能允许她如此胡来？这是议会内不少议员心里的真正想法。

在以自己高洁的人格俘获了大多数民众和众多理念相同的和平主义者的心后，直到今天尚未有一场败绩的“白银之王”似乎得在这些政客的算盘里吃上人生中的第一场败仗了。

这也是四位官至元帅的宇宙舰队最高司令官会在今天聚到一起的原因。

纵然平时各自为战，甚至有时会为了“究竟谁才是真正的‘第一’舰队”这种幼稚的理由，上至元帅，下至二等兵都互相有点瞅不顺眼，但在这些连年于没有脚踏实地的感觉的，无重力的无垠宇宙里为了保护国家而奋战的联合军人们的心中，有些伤痛是只有他们彼此间才能明白的。

那些由高度发展的科技建造出的，金属制的宇宙战舰，MOBILESUIT以及MOBILEARMOR多多少少地掩盖了些，在宇宙纪年里发生的战争所拥有的，令真正的知情者足以头皮发麻到毛骨悚然的残酷程度。  
普通的民众和政客们只会看到那些机械爆炸时产生的火光与烈焰，而不是身处其中的肉体凡胎的人类惨死时的画面。但隶属宇宙驻军的军人们不同，光是打扫战场时看到的友军的尸体，就能让不少联合军人精神崩溃到不得不进行心理诊疗。  
那种直面战友的死亡时所产生的深切的悲痛，仇恨，恐惧，疯狂，绝望是战斗在前线的宇宙舰队的士兵们大多都有过的经历。

也正是因为如此，无数的联合军人才会对，能在以绝对强大的压倒性的实力保护了己国军人，将敌军打得节节败退的同时，还能对敌人都坚持贯彻不杀主义的原则的“白银之王”敬佩无比。  
甚至还有一些联合军人偶尔会冒出类似“如果帝国那边也能有这样不杀人的将军就好了，这样每次战斗后留下的亡魂也能少一些，自己能坚持到退役或者战争结束后回家的几率也能上升一点。”这样一闪即逝的念头。

明明手中握着世间最为锋利的剑刃，但因知晓生命的重量，而选择将刃锋调转，使用不会伤人的剑背对敌。

当然，这种做法在一些极端主战派的人眼里是一种明晃晃的叛国的表现，他们坚持不懈地在各路媒体，社交平台上黑着“白银之王”，这么多年下来，连“伪善”“联合军内潜藏的叛徒”这些词都因使用次数过多而有些懒得再用了。

总而言之，纵然表面上可能有些不和，四个宇宙舰队间的关系，其实还是非常密切且团结的，三位身为alpha的元帅们也都愿意暂时放下，对于“明明是个beta却还狂妄地爬到了alpha头顶上”的赵明月元帅的偏见，为迎回战友而出一份力。

一直双手环胸，从几个人谈话的开始到现在都始终保持着沉默，名为菲利普·斯米尔诺夫的第二舰队司令官，闭了闭眼睛，突然朝着面前的桌子狠狠来了一拳。  
在一拳就将可怜无辜的实木圆桌打出数道深刻的裂痕后，他站起身，招呼了不远处的副官一声，径自离开。

乔凡尼元帅朝同僚离去的方向瞥了一眼，不紧不慢地朝着赵明月开口道，“原谅他的暴躁吧，这货现在正因为找不到一直想要与之一教高下的对手，欲求不满着呢。”

“不用担心，我完全能够理解斯米尔诺夫元帅此刻的心情。”有着一张充满了东方韵味的清俊面容的“愚者”赵明月摇摇头，表示自己没有在意。

“军人不能干政，我们能做的，除了向国防委员会再次重申失去‘白银之王’会带来的负面影响，以及提交在这种情况下我方在未来战局里可能面对的不利情况外，不剩下什么了。”罗莎莉元帅吐出了个烟圈，不太顾及形象地将两条美腿架到了桌子边，作为知名的风流浪A的她倒也不怕自己裙下尺寸可观的神秘部位在众人面前走光，举止肆意慵懒得不像是个身处纪律森严的军队内的军人。

“也不可能率兵造反，直接冲进议会里扯起那帮糊涂议员的领子大喊‘你们给我清醒一点，新人类联合的战线那么多年没被打退一丁点可都是多亏了一个十几岁的毛头小鬼！’这样的话啊。”乔凡尼懒洋洋地开了个让在场几人觉得并不好笑的玩笑。

“你家里不是有人在议会里吗？帮不上忙？”在回国述职的期间曾在电视上看到过记者对某赵姓议员的访谈，罗莎莉朝赵明月扬扬下巴，问道。

这个以前在宇宙里流浪，没事儿打劫下商船随便抢点东西为生的前宇宙海盗头子，因在20年前看到联合军在战局上的不利形势而带着海盗团主动归降的美女alpha不是很了解那些政客的情况。  
赵明月在心底露出一个苦笑，不得不为她解释起缘由，“我的父亲是主战派里的中坚力量，他在知道我的政治理念时，给了我一句‘你也配做赵家人？’后就一脚把我踢出家门再也没有见过面了。”

“哦，那可真是令人遗憾。”罗莎莉耸耸肩，将烟头捻灭在烟灰缸后继续道，“我还有几个没完全断了联系的，以前道上的朋友。”  
她顿了顿，继续道，“是几个思想挺开明的帝国人，不随便杀人，不仇视ABO，抢东西不会全拿走，战利品中大半被拿去接济老家殖民星上的穷人的那种。我会让他们帮忙留意下那个小子的安全的。自古以来被暗杀于战场外的名将可不少啊……”

“我也会让熟人帮忙留意议会那边的动静的。”乔凡尼道。

“真的非常感谢您们给予的援助之手，艾斯薇恩元帅，艾格尼科元帅。”得到了他们的承诺后，赵明月站起身，态度认真地向这两位与自己军阶等级相同的元帅行了一个军礼。

不想因长时间的私下会面而让那群神经敏感的国防委员怀疑他们这是要聚众造反，见事情商量完，两位alpha元帅没多停留，带着各自的副官离开了顶楼的酒吧。

一直保持着礼貌而优雅的态度来接见几位同僚的赵明月，见人都走了后，用手捏捏鼻梁的位置，几缕疲惫的神色自他的脸上慢慢浮现。  
之前在吧台那边和其他几位元帅的副官们一同等待交谈结束的beta男性，赵明月的副官——乔治·索尔给他那总是在人前保持着一副冷静自制的理智姿态，今天却难得在公众场合泄露出一点颓废的长官递过一杯茶。

“真是个下了战场就立刻变得毫无用处了的废柴beta啊。”赵明月喝了一口，自嘲道。

“您这样说的话，全国的beta们都要羞愧到痛哭流涕的地步了。”副官乔治面无表情地吐槽道，“如果不是信任您卓越的智慧，雷米吉乌斯一级上将当初为什么会向国防委员会提出申请，将本该属于自己的元帅的位置拱手让给您。”

副官乔治说的没错，赵明月是西里尔在这世界上最为信任的人之一，他们是抱有相同理想的伙伴，都希望这场战争能以最小的伤亡，在最快的时间内被结束。  
“愚者”赵明月堪称算无遗策，智计百出的战术制定能力，对敌人发动的任何攻势均能冷静地见招拆招的绝对理智，以及能够非常精准地预测到之后两军战局会产生的变化的敏锐目光，为第一舰队带来了一次又一次的辉煌的胜利。他是能让西里尔可以安心地去驾驶MS战斗的最为有力的协助者。  
他们两个间互相信任极为默契的配合，是其他几个舰队里的alpha元帅与那些在大多数时间充当他们脑的beta参谋们所不具备的。  
Alpha们毕竟都是些容易热血上头的自大狂，为了让他们能够把意见听进去，那些beta参谋可谓是读遍了能够提高语言技巧的书籍，用自己所能达到的最有说服力的方式，耐心地给这些眼高于顶的长官解释之所以选择这种战术的理由和存在的风险。

彼时还未升任元帅的赵明月，曾在舰队间举办的联谊晚会上被人抓住大吐苦水，“真是羡慕你啊，家里的alpha将军能听得进人话，肯把大权下放，头脑清醒，脾气还好。不像我们第二舰队的，哎！”

不是他家的……赵明月在心里默默反驳道，心里面倒是没有多少被这样的猜测而激起的被冒犯的感觉，反而有几分不知何处而来的愉悦。

拥有了心灵之友的beta就是和别人不一样！

不过有时，西里尔也会给赵明月带来极度的头疼的体验。

“你觉得这样做就能够改变什么吗！？”  
敲过门后，因久久得不到里面人的回应而心生不安，直接输入最高权限的隐藏密匙闯进西里尔的房间，最后在浴室里的一缸血水中及时把人捞了出来，赵明月气急败坏地对着眼前神色空茫的少年人吼道。

“好恶心……”精神状态明显不对的少年还在不断扣着腕部已被他抠破血管，此时被赵明月一手用力按住止血的部位，“那些帝国人，他们的尸体，在战舰里到处都是，一块块儿的，烧焦的，浑身着火惨叫着跑来跑去的人……”

“别说了！”听到这而，感到再也无法忍受的赵明月咬紧牙，阻止他继续回想那些惨不忍睹的画面，撕开衬衫将他仍在潺潺流血的腕部用布料裹紧，一个通讯打到医疗部那儿叫军医过来。

“明明已经发誓过，绝不会再这样做了，我却还是……”

“不是你的错！”赵明月用力抱住眼前这个目光失去了焦距的少年alpha，仰起头，将眼眶处产生的热度逼回去，“是我太过无能，大意地己方陷入不利的局势，才让你不得不为了保护舰队而又……”赵明月深吸口气，捧起对方的脸，望着对方认真道，“去看心理医生吧，这样下去，你绝对没办法通过下一次的精神评估的。”

西里尔神色呆滞地点点头，被赶到的军医正在进行外伤处理的双手的指尖，止不住地颤抖着。

这该死的世道还要将人摧残到什么地步才肯罢休。  
见军医给西里尔喂了镇静剂后稍微放下点心，尚有公务在身的赵明月把自己的副官留下，叫人在房间里看着对方，离开了。  
其实他自己的状态也没好到哪去，他和西里尔唯一不同的不过是一个用嘴、一个用手在杀人，而没有西里尔那样可以收放自如地手下留情能力的他所犯下的杀戒，要糟糕得多得多，他有时都不敢直接去看那些作战总结上敌我伤亡的数字，那代表着因他的一句命令而在战火中被葬送的人和之后一个个破碎的家庭。

所幸，现在战争已经结束。

但是他的alpha，也不在他的身边了。


	19. 别了吧，鬼兄这种属性在本文里没前途

最后两日的星间旅途结束后，位于回归的大军最后方的“赤焰”舰队也终于驶入了帝国首都星附近的军事要塞卫星——“雅典娜”。

为了国防安全的目的，军事要塞“雅典娜”和首都星“奥林帕斯”距离极近，只要坐上两个小时的穿梭机，就可以看到首都星外侧环卫着的，在检测到敌人后就会自行启动对敌，拥有极强防御功能的巨型阳电子破城炮的十二个移动炮台——“泰坦”。  
居住在被“十二泰坦”纳入保护范围内的首都星的居民的安全感是极强的，绝不会有敌人突破它们的防御进入首都星的大气层内，这是帝国人们都能达成的共识。

“身份验证通过，欢迎回家。”在核对过来者的身份信息后，“泰坦”的人工智能给乘坐在穿梭机内的安德烈和西里尔放了行。

安德烈因之前被三皇子下令，回国后必须立刻到元帅府述职，所以他只能将西里尔先暂时安置在自己的私人住所。  
“一会儿可能会有人来带你去战俘收容所。”年长者在离开前无不担心地对着西里尔说。他不否认在战场上的“白银之王”战神降世般的强大，但是在驾驶MS战斗的时间外，这个年轻人总是令他放心不下，即使他知道对方的心灵坚韧如钻石，绝非能被轻易摧毁的。  
“等我下班后我会去那边看你。如果有人为难你的话，不用客气，直接揍上去。”

“嗯。”  
银灰色卷发的alpha乖巧地点了点头，在门口目送屋子的主人离开后，他不禁有点好奇地在安德烈的家里转了起来，在为与对方铁血军人的外表不符的温馨布置感到毫不意外的同时，他还在客厅的柜子上看到了不少对方年轻时的留影。

原来从很久以前开始就看起来很凶了啊。  
西里尔伸手戳了戳相框里那个皱着眉头一脸严肃的红发年轻人，暗自偷偷笑了起来。

这时，大门处的门铃被按响了，西里尔走过去开了门，发现来者是一个身着帝国军服的英俊男人，唯一令他感到有些奇怪的眼熟的是，对方那双令他会古怪地感到寒意四起的冰蓝色的瞳眸。

虽然某种意义上理解帝国军对联合军人的敌视之深以至于会做出将怒火宣泄在战俘的身上的行为，但在傲慢的白银之王的心底的一角，对这种行为，其实还是看不起的。怜悯弱者，总是选择去原谅的西里尔可以在忍耐过自身的痛苦后选择性遗忘那些暴行，不过想要让冷漠高傲的白银之王用正眼看一下这些尚还迷失在仇恨中无法超脱出来的敌人？呵，不可能。

所以西里尔理所当然地没有记住那些人的脸，也就没有认出来者的身份。

本杰明·德贝克尔上校没有多和眼前的这个alpha废话，直接将光束枪的枪口抵到了对方的额头上，不用更多言语来说明的威胁一览无余。

西里尔只以为这是一个特别仇恨联合军人的帝国人，且是安德烈之前所说过的来负责押解自己去收容所的人，于是也就没有什么反抗的举动，在对方有些粗鲁的推搡下，顺从地坐上了不远处的那辆悬浮车。

本杰明本不打算用这种下作的手段的。  
即使他讨厌alpha这个心中毫无人性可言，只不过是披着人皮的野兽的特殊性别群体，但他的自尊心还不允许他对其中的某个个体去进行报复。  
本杰明通过后视镜看了眼后座上，正朝窗外好奇地打量着周边建筑的灰发青年。  
但是谁让这个人该死地正巧是那个新人联的战神呢，本杰明默默地想道。他不能允许对方有可能伤害到被自己视作兄弟一般的好友吉姆，他要让这个alpha在去宪兵那儿检举之前的事情前，使得对方再无谈起此事的可能性。  
而且，他心里还有个不强但始终存在的忧虑。本杰明在路过一家药店时，短暂地停留了下。

收容所原来会建立在这么偏僻的地方吗？西里尔望着车外色泽逐渐变得黯淡的建筑，街上的行人也从络绎不绝的人群变为了零星几个，甚至还有些醉汉和混混在道路上游荡。

即使在作为帝国首都星的“奥林帕斯”上，也存在着每个发达城市大都会有的，不被市民们所关注的角落，程度还算不上贫民窟，但绝对和安全温暖这种形容词无缘，是犯罪率较高的地段。

本杰明将车在一个废弃的仓库前停了下来。

车内一片安静，谁都没有开口说话。

作为一个因自身强悍的实力而总是有些心大的alpha，西里尔虽有点警惕了起来，但是他仍只是往“仇恨者”那个方向想，他以为对方带他来这里是打算揍他一顿出气的，于是只是垂下眼，准备正面迎接因自己作为一个军人所犯下的罪行所带来的必然的仇视。

车门被打开了，持着枪的本杰明上校将敌军之将推进此时无一人置身其中的仓库。  
“……会用这个吧，结果告诉我。”他将一根刚刚从药店买到的验孕棒抛给西里尔，一边继续将枪口对准他警戒着，一边道。

“阁下这是什么意思？”西里尔皱起眉。

“你有怀孕吗？”本杰明漠然的目光没有分毫的动摇。

“……”西里尔脸上原本还会表露在外的那些微小的波动彻底淡了下去。  
不再透出任何情绪的他，看上去竟冷漠到吓人的地步，如果有人亲眼见过此时的西里尔，那么谁也不会再怀疑他“白银之王”的身份，那仿佛是由纯粹的冰冷金属构筑的，无机质的灰色虹膜反射不出任何人类应该拥有的感情。

正在对峙的两个男人没有意识到，在这一刻，他们明明毫无相似之处的面容上仿佛快要凝结成冰的温度惊人得相似。

“我有权拒绝回答你的问题。”

“是么？那就得罪了。”本杰明毫无预兆地对着西里尔所在的方向开枪了，他控制着枪口没有去瞄准致命的部位，他的目的在于制服。

动作流畅灵巧地闪过迎面射来的一连串属于光束武器的炮火，西里尔的声音在高速运动中依旧保持了平稳的语调，“停手吧，你这样会给自己惹上麻烦的，对两个国家日后的谈判也有可能造成阻碍。”属于alpha的极佳身体素质令他在毫发无伤的同时还能分出精力去进行劝解。

“果然，alpha都是些怪物。”本杰明冷笑一声，一手仍持续保持着扣动扳机的状态，另一只手则从口袋里摸出一个便携式防毒面具。  
“释放。”他通过终端，用声控的方式，开启了被他预先设置在这里的装有可吸入式肌松剂的喷雾装置。

被不知不觉诱入喷雾装置效果最强的范围中心，西里尔在发现对方的打算后，肌肉瞬间紧绷，猛地暴起冲向本杰明打算控制住对方，但因在对精英alpha所能达到的速度了解甚深的本杰明的精心计算下，最终只是用手指堪堪触到了对方的一片衣角，便再无法控制身体地倒向了地面。

“你早该做个聪明人的。”本杰明淡淡道，掏出一并带来的抽血针管对着西里尔的胳膊扎进去，在抽出来足够用来进行检测的血液后，又拿出药店那边买来的，可以用血检的方式来验证妊娠的医疗用品。

本杰明望着固定了用来检测hCG的抗体的卡片上显示出来的阳性结果，眉心拧成一团。  
如果“白银之王”因在被俘期间被以违反了人权的方式连续强奸到怀孕的事情曝光的话，所有参与其中的人包括他，还有那个蠢货吉姆都免不了要上军事法庭。  
而那个本来就没几年好活了的蠢货，可能会坐牢一直坐到直接死在监狱里。

本杰明深深吸了口气，没有继续关注脚边瘫软在地，无法动弹的alpha，走到一边，用新买来的私人终端拨通了一个他本以为不会被用到的通讯号码，说实话，在当初记下来这个号码的时候，他可是被恶心了不短的时间。

简短的交谈后，他挂断了通讯，走回躺倒在地的西里尔身前，蹲下身抬起对方的下巴，示意自己有话要说，“你们那alpha的体质最好别在这个时间继续工作，不然受苦的是你自己。还有，这里已经被我安了很多个摄像头，可以360度无死角地记录下来阁下到时候会有的丑态，如果您不想联合军颜面尽失的话，我希望您能对之前在‘蓝火’上发生的事情守口如瓶，我保证不会让这些影像泄露出去。”

连一个肌肉细胞都不再归属于自己意志的掌控下，自然不可能回答他的西里尔，只是用那双剔透却冰凉的眼睛注视着本杰明。

“以阁下身为alpha的骄傲，想必也是不愿意像个被你们视作‘繁育者’的omega或者‘无性的工蜂’beta那样生孩子的。正如您刚才所言，为了两国和谈时不要再出现更多变数，我会帮您以不用在正规医疗系统里留下记录的方式，把这个惹人厌的胚胎拿掉。”以被轮暴到流产的方式。

听到这儿，白银之王的指尖颤了下，听到这种夺走无辜生命的言论时所产生的盛大的愤怒，竟让他短暂地冲破了被无数毛细血管输送到每一根神经肌肉接头处的药物的束缚，奇迹般地夺回了几个肌细胞的控制权。但奇迹之所以是奇迹就是因为它几乎不可能出现的极低的发生几率，于是，用尽所有的意志力去挣扎的西里尔最后只能不甘地听着那个帝国军官踏着有节奏的脚步声远去，一动不动地继续倒在冰冷的地面上。


	20. 有情人终成兄弟，暗之打工集团没有工资

“你们知道这次又是哪家的变态有钱佬下的单吗？”

“不清楚啊，但这种事肯定得匿名啊，不然那些大人物还要不要脸了？”

“似乎是个为了能多拿到点钱去买买买，背着男友跟别的有钱佬援交来着，结果被自家男友捉奸在床，一气之下，找人来教训他一顿让他长长记性。”

“嚯，那可真是活该自找的，这种仗着自己长了张好脸就作天作地的人是我最烦的类型。”

“哈哈，那是因为把你甩了的那个女人就是这种类型的吧。”

“你给我闭嘴！”

几个人吵闹的谈话声逐渐由远及近，倒在冰冷地面上的西里尔仍是那副无法动弹哪怕一根手指的无力状态，只能任这些流里流气一看就知道是平日里没个正经营生的男人们走到面前，用那种放肆的眼神扫遍自己的全身。

其中有个染了头粉毛的混混露出一副被惊艳到了的表情，他忍不住吹了声口哨，“这长得也太好看了吧，我怎么觉得现在正火的那个明星也就这程度了？靠，要是我有钱的话肯定也会天天嫖他。”  
虽然是侧着身子歪倒在地面上，但即便只是个侧脸，那种像是无垢的冰雪般令人不敢亵渎的惊人美貌依然令混混在看到的第一眼时忍不住屏住了呼吸。  
妈的，看上去气质这么干净，结果是个出来卖的，也不知道被那些有钱的阔佬们肏过多少次了，那混混腹诽道，回想起委托人在通讯中提到的只言片语，心中刚刚浮起的那一丁点少的可怜的怜香惜玉的想法顿时烟消云散。

“估计是被打了肌松剂，这样能省事不少。”另一个打了唇钉的黑帮人士蹲下来，检查了下西里尔的情况，做出结论。

“那大家直接开工吧。”

“咱这儿有没有不愿意肏屁眼的钢管直啊？”

听到这话，脸上带疤的混混头子沉着脸训斥道，“少在这废话了，快开始！再说好看成这样的，也就别嫌是个带把的男人了。要不是因为委托，你们就是想碰到这种只肯让有钱人玩的母狗的一根手指头都不可能。”

混混黑帮们听到这儿都嘻嘻哈哈地笑了起来，伸手把这个即将被轮奸的大美人身上的衣服给尽数扒光。

粉毛混混伸手揉捏了下西里尔的乳头，又不住地抚摸起对方身上细腻紧致的肌肤，“好白，奶子居然都是浅粉色的，而且皮肤这么滑，这混血混得也太好看了，古地球的北欧，东亚？”

在粉毛还在沉迷摸奶的时候，唇钉男已经把西里尔的两条腿分开环到自己的腰侧，用粗糙的手指捅进了紧闭着的后穴里搅弄起来。  
他没有用润滑剂，alpha的肠道温暖却干涩，不像剩下的两个性别那样能够自动分泌出些起到保护作用的液体，在这点上alpha和帝国男性没有区别，而这也正方便了这些混混的工作，他们的委托人要的是给这个背叛了自己男友跑去卖的小荡妇点教训，而教训自然是越痛苦才越能让人深深记住。

所以当唇钉男将下身强行挺入那没有被怎么扩张几下的肛门时，有几缕红色的血丝自甬道与性器的缝隙间滑落。  
但即便是在被粗暴的性交弄伤的情况下，西里尔也没有得到来自其中任何一个人的同情，他所收获的，只有一阵狂风骤雨一样仿佛在宣泄着生活中的不顺心般的大力奸淫，过大的力道使阴茎会不时深入到靠近生殖腔的入口的地方，这种令人在恐惧中沉浮，不知道下一秒到底会不会噩梦成真的感觉真的糟透了。

无法控制全身任何一处骨骼肌的西里尔，在被这些混混黑帮污蔑成会为了钱去卖淫的不贞的婊子时根本无法辩解，只能随着对方抽插的节奏被动地摇晃着身体，然后在不知道多久后，从彼此身体接触的部分感受到对方即将射精的前兆，随即在下一秒被粘腻的浊白深深灌入身体内部。

一个爽完了，立刻就有下一个凑上来，因为宇宙纪年高度的科技发展，人群中早就没有了通过性行为传播的病毒，这些人也就都没有戴套的想法，疤脸老大在小弟享受完后紧接着上了西里尔。  
因为已经有了些精液润滑的缘故，那种被用力摩擦不够湿润的直肠粘膜的痛苦倒是减少了几分，偶尔会被戳中前列腺的西里尔居然在那无规律的一次次的刺激下勃起了。  
像个发情期的omega一样只要有人愿意把鸡巴捅进来就可以爽到无视对方的身份和自身所处的环境，这一发现令西里尔觉得很难堪，也令他那隐藏着的高傲的alpha的一面备受打击。

当那几个满口粗话的混混都在西里尔的身体里舒畅无比地发泄过一次，拽着他的头发把推倒，准备再用后入式的方式来上第二轮时，仓库的门被人猛地踢开了。

“都给我举起手来！”帝国军情报部的暴力审讯官——锡德·阿玛鲁拉少校将手中的枪对准那个仍在那个肤白臀翘却看不见正脸的青年身上耸动着腰身的混混喊道。

知道传闻中这附近会有些情报人员秘密接头的混混们仍是被吓了一跳，纷纷举手表示自己没有携带武器，不然万一被判断为危险分子的话，对方开枪可是不用负任何责任的。

“我们可没有恶意啊，军官大人。”那些混混黑帮连裤链都不顾及拉上，纷纷往另一侧的出口退去，在锡德冷然的注视下还不忘油嘴滑舌地诡辩，“虽然是群P，但我们可是付了钱的，绝对没有违法。”

锡德的枪口一直对准这些社会渣滓，直到他们一个不落地从仓库另一边的紧急出口逃走，方才将举着枪保持射击姿势的双手放下，往不远处那个身下已经积了一滩多到无法被忽视的精液的青年的方向走去。

刚跟不便出现在情报部本部的秘密特工交接过任务，准备返回的锡德少校在路过这栋仓库时听到些奇怪动静而心里起疑，以为是有无辜的市民被暴徒袭击所以立刻采取了行动。  
虽然身为一个每天在干见不得光的脏活儿的暴力审讯官，但是锡德在除了那些必须去完成的任务的时间外，和其他处在他这个年纪的军人一样，有着保家卫国的一腔热血，自然无法容忍那些本该被他们保护好的无辜国民受到伤害。

不过这一次被锡德少校拯救了的，并不是那些被他纳入保护范围的帝国人。  
在将那个呼吸起伏因方才的群交行为而变得急促的男人翻过来后，锡德震惊了，他瞠目结舌地看着眼前这个目光焦距模糊、面颊微红的青年，再三确认了对方的真实身份后，心里骤然翻腾起对“白银之王”自甘堕落、淫乱下贱的行为的愤怒与不齿，他咬牙切齿地质问道，“你有缺钱到这个地步吗？还有你是怎么从收容所里跑出来的，也是像刚才那样用身体贿赂了守卫吗？”

药效逐渐被代谢掉，终于恢复了一丁点力气却又被轮到手脚发软，西里尔听到他这不分青红皂白的污蔑，只是颤了颤睫毛，依然有气无力地靠在对方为了将他扶起而揽在背后的手臂上。

有着半个恐同人士身份的锡德，本该对于怀中有个光溜溜的裸男这一事感到不自在，不过此时的他没有注意到，自己非但没有觉得这具刚刚和复数的同性交媾过，此时看上去有点脏污不堪的身体恶心，反倒产生了一种像是看到了原本剔透精致的水晶被人用脏手玷污后再狠狠砸碎在地上时的复杂心情。

他无法理解，为何作为一个在帝国人的看法里应是眼高于顶，绝不容任何其他的性别忤逆自己的alpha中的一员的白银之王会甘愿躺在这些在他看来应与beta无异的帝国人的身下，任他们玩弄享用这具拥有强大力量的美好肉体。

不要脸！锡德生气地心里如此咆哮着。  
但他没有继续将怒火用语言宣泄，只是冷着那张看起来就不像个好人的脸，将自己军装外的风衣脱下盖到对方赤裸的身躯上，又将散乱在四周的衣物捡起拿过来。

做完这一切的锡德直起身子，居高临下地望着此时正双手撑地，因微垂着头而看不清表情的联合战神，“穿好衣服，我现在送你去收容所。”

努力将被之前那些人急不可耐的粗鲁动作扯得皱巴巴的衣服一件件穿回去——之前安德烈为了保护他的安全给他准备了套大小适中的常服，这也是那些混混没有发现他是敌对国的那些ABO之一的原因，褪去那身象征着联合军中无上地位的将官阶的白色军服后，只穿着常服的西里尔在不知道他身份的帝国人眼里就像个尚在大学就读的学生。

小腹内里传来的痛感令西里尔感到有些害怕，他沙哑着声音请求道，“我能去下这里的医院吗？我有些不太舒服。”

医院？可他没有看到对方有明显的外伤啊。  
锡德怔了怔，随即反应过来他到底在说些什么，一下子红了脸，“哦对，你……走吧，我的车就停在这附近。”

在想起对方是尚有身孕的“孕妇”或者说“孕夫”的身份后，锡德外在的态度一下子变得扭捏了起来，不自觉地开始用起像是在对待异性一样的慎重态度重新审视起对方来。  
这些ABO真变态，男的都能怀孕。这样想着的锡德一路沉默地开着车，将西里尔带到了附近最为权威的医院。

在西里尔下了车后，他降下车窗朝他喊道，“别想趁机逃跑，我们情报部的人无处不在！”

正垂着眼睛，神色淡淡不知在想些什么的西里尔听到这话，心中突然产生了一种微妙的感觉，那种感觉很难形容，大概就像是突然发现在一群用脑子工作的beta研究员里居然还藏着一个胸口碎大石的alpha，而这个alpha还在办公室里一边用本该用来计算数据的电脑举重，一边还毫无自觉地朝大家鼓了鼓肌肉炫耀自己的力量一样。

总之是个奇怪的家伙。

“我不会逃跑。”西里尔留下这样一句话，走进了医院。

前台负责分流的护士见西里尔一副恹恹的神情，看起来状况不太好，也就没有强求让他出示身份证件，而是用终端为他拍了张照片作为留档后就给他先排上了医生。  
不过，妇产科？护士的脸上有一瞬间露出了古怪的表情，又在下一秒急忙收敛起来。  
没准是LGBT，绝对不要让对方觉得自己是在歧视他，很有职业素养的护士如此想到。

给前一个患者看完病后，医生将西里尔迎进了诊疗室。  
“您是新人类联合那边的人？”医生一边在电脑里录入患者档案，一边问。

被一下子道破身份的西里尔有些惊讶，“只是看就能看出来？”

“你们联合的特殊性别在人流量大的公共场合总会在脖子上佩戴这个，叫颈带的东西，是吧？”说着，医生用手指了下西里尔的颈间，令他恍然大悟。

“你是alpha还是omega？”

“……alpha。”西里尔移开眼神，沉默了下，有些不好意思地回答。  
毕竟不是每个alpha都会有去为了怀孕这种事看医生的必要。

在为西里尔做了临床检查，再用内窥镜看了看身体里面的状况后，医生道，“问题不大，多亏了之前有人给你做了生殖腔的保护措施，不然肯定保不住了。”

得知这个消息，明白没有因为自己的不警觉而逝去的无辜生命后，西里尔终于能放下心来，不再满脑子只想着这一件事。  
思考能力稍稍恢复后，西里尔开始有些好奇起这个对他态度如常，就像他不是个敌对国的敌人一样的医生，“您不讨厌新人类联合的人吗？”

医生抬抬眼镜，“也不能说不讨厌吧，你们可是杀了不少帝国人呢。不过以一个医学工作者的角度来看，你们这些ABO真的是非常神奇，在宇宙纪元前，从来没有人类能在短短时间内产生如此大的生理构造上的改变，我觉得你们在某种意义上，称得上是在人类进化的一个方向上的先驱者。”  
他又像是想到了什么，加了一句，“不过被压缩加速的进化让alpha和beta的基因稳定性不是很好，我再给你抽管血，现在科技进步了，不用等到能做羊水穿刺的第16周就能给胎儿事先做基因病的筛查，检查在20分钟后会被发到走廊上的自助打印机里，到时候你用这个病历档案的密码打印出来，诊断结果会被实验室那边的人标注在报告上。”

“好的，谢谢您。”难得又遇到了一个可以用理智的态度面对敌人的帝国人，为此颇感欣慰的西里尔连灰暗了半天的心情都好了些许。

之后，他如医生指示的那样，从自助打印机里拿到了对于胎儿可能会存在的基因病的筛查报告，上面被特意加粗的“一切正常”令他松了口气。  
如果没有来自omega极为稳定的那一半基因也就说非AO结合诞生的孩子，通常会有相对来说更高的几率患上遗传病，所幸他的孩子不是这种情况。  
接着，西里尔的目光往下，在看清某一行的复诊说明时，他的眼神在刹那间凝固了。

“初步推测胎儿的双亲有近血缘关系，请于下次复诊时同伴侣一同进行半胞胎鉴定。”


	21. 傲娇的冷面男也能拥有春天吗？

“还不准备退役吗？”戴着副金丝眼镜，头顶已经没剩下几根头发，由于在医学方面太过聪明以至于绝了顶的吉姆的主治医生，一边看着对方的身体报告，一边无奈地问道。

“我可还没到三十岁呢，医生。为了以后能多拿到点退休金，不趁年轻时再多升点官可是不够聪明的表现哦。”吉姆用他平日里常有的那种没个正形的态度把问题搪塞了过去。

“别打岔，你这臭小子，我这次是认真的！”医生抬起钢笔，敲了敲这个总是一副跳脱过头以至于显得贱兮兮的年轻机师，用严肃的语气继续道，“从你开始使用那种药剂到现在已经差不多快十年了，你以为你的身体状况究竟是什么样的？趁现在退役，赶紧找个姑娘结婚的话，你还有可能在死前亲自参加孩子的小学毕业典礼，不然……”医生有点说不下去了。  
他还这么年轻啊，却只剩下十五年都不到的寿命。  
医生望着眼前这个因生着可爱的雀斑和虎牙而无法从“大男孩”的感觉中彻底走出来的帝国军人，为对方已经衰败到无法挽回的健康由衷地感到惋惜。

吉姆垂在身体两侧的手悄悄地攥紧，面上却还是那副嬉皮笑脸的阳光笑容，“没事儿啦，医生大叔，我可是个基佬！再说孩子什么的，就是些整天只会调皮捣蛋，半夜还会闯进好不容易想要浪漫一番的情侣们的卧室的烦人电灯泡。”

知道无法说服对方改变决定，很是恨铁不成钢的医生气呼呼地把人从诊疗室里赶了出去。

听到身后“砰”地一声重重关上的大门，吉姆摸摸鼻子，随手把刚才拿到的报告揉成一团，丢进了不远处的垃圾桶。  
要是让他的朋友本杰明看见了这玩意儿，他绝对得被念叨上三天三夜，甚至会被扯着胳膊拉到军务省那边直接给强行退役了。

“……我这样连个正经文凭都没有的渣滓，不继续开MS的话，还能有什么用呢？”吉姆轻声自语，随即状似不在乎地耸了耸肩，朝医院的下一层走去，准备趁着天色还早，去给那帮子先走一步的战友们扫墓，顺便吐点不能跟活人说的苦水。

吉姆在走到下一层的时候，眼尖地发现了个略有些眼熟的背影，他不敢置信地瞪大了眼睛，又跟自己确认了一遍后，染上了些许阴霾的心情一下子好了起来，走路间连步伐都飘出一股愉悦感。

准备跟自己的男神打个招呼的吉姆走到对方身后，正犹豫着是用有些过于套近乎的拍肩膀，还是装13地清咳唤来对方的注意力的时候，眼睛下意识地往前一瞟，意外地发现了某些可以把人吓得跳起来的关键字。

妊娠，胎儿，孕期！？  
被这些词语连续暴击的吉姆震惊地僵住了身体，他慢慢长大了嘴，心里刹那间涌出巨大的悲愤，震惊与因不知不觉发散开来的思维带来的狂喜。

感觉到身后有人接近，西里尔转过身朝来者望了过去。

“您好？飞翼天马高达的驾驶员。”西里尔对这个和自己在格纳库聊了会儿的机师还有些淡淡的记忆，礼貌地朝对方行了个军礼，条件反射性的动作完了后才想起自己此时并不在宇宙舰队里，而是一个穿着常服的普通人。

吉姆·代奇拉中校连忙朝军衔比他高得多的上官回礼，一番手忙脚乱过后，他犹豫了下，在身为男人的责任心的趋势下问道，“那个，请问……”  
吉姆很想问他孩子是不是自己的。

西里尔见对方眼神犹疑，一副想说又不敢说的样子，明白自己手中的检查报告已经被对方看到，不过他本来也没有什么隐瞒的打算，“是遗传病的筛查，结果是正常的。”

“恭喜您！那个……”半天找不到合适的发问方式，吉姆急得都要打开终端现场上匿名论坛寻求网友们的外援了，他挠了挠头，红着脸小声问道，“请问孩子的父亲是？”

听到这个问题，西里尔的目光变得有些空茫，他微微皱着眉望向空无一人的走廊，似乎陷入了回忆。  
最终他摇了摇头，“……不知道。”

得到这个答案的吉姆才反应过来，对方曾在什么地方待过，想到这里的他简直想要立刻抽自己一巴掌。  
哪壶不开提哪壶，他怎么能蠢到这个地步！吉姆在心里大声怒骂自己。

被某个可能存在的惊人事实毫无预兆地劈头砸了一脸，西里尔的思维再次变得混乱起来，无法再保持相对理智的冷静的他准备一个人静一静，决定就此离开。  
“那么，告辞。”他礼貌地对吉姆点了点头，转身离开，没有发觉身后人欲言又止的神情。

仍在医院外面等着的锡德·阿玛鲁拉少校此时正舒展着两条长腿，斜靠在车边。  
“嗯，我会把人盯好，绝不出任何差错。那之前分配给我的任务麻烦您转给山崎少校去做，我知道他有空。”正在通过终端和上司进行汇报的锡德见人出来，简短的几句后切断了通讯。

锡德一边为西里尔打开车门，一边语气略有些不耐地问道，“还有什么需要的生活用品吗？一次性买好，然后别再到处乱跑给别人添麻烦。”

西里尔想了想，觉得还是有必要去采购些必需品的，他之前从未有过被俘的经历，也不太管事儿，除了和MS特别武装部队“蒙大拿铃兰”有关的事务是由他亲自处理的外，其他的舰队里的工作都是由赵明月在负责。  
作为一个大A主义者，西里尔和其他几个舰队的元帅一样，心安理得地把需要动脑的事情推给那些勤勤恳恳，兢兢业业的beta们，而自己只需做个发号施令的甩手大爷。总之，西里尔不了解被敌军俘获的高级军官会被关押在哪里，有什么待遇，而他现在又有些和一般的alpha不同的特殊情况，最好还是提前做些准备比较好。

得到了对方肯定的答复，锡德开车带着西里尔去了附近的一家大型超市。  
在大得可以把人走累的超市里，他推着车，跟着不断将商品扔进购物车的西里尔，在看到对方停留在一排放着情趣用品的货架前时，眼神里透出些夹杂着失望的不屑。  
这个淫荡的小婊子才配不上“白银之王”的名号！以为自己认清了对方真面目的锡德生气地腹诽。

其实西里尔只是为了更方便地用工具来清洁体内而去拿几瓶润滑剂而已，是恐同既深柜的锡德自己想歪了。

有个男人在注意到计生用品区的两人后，眼神不善的走了过来。  
“哟，这不是飞黄腾达了的阿玛鲁拉嘛。”陌生男子语带嘲讽地朝锡德扬了扬下巴，“怎么，思想固化到宇宙大爆炸都不会改变的钢管直男也开始弯了？”

偶然巧遇了自初中时起就与自己处处针对的老同学，锡德懒得去理这个不友善的家伙，只是招呼挑完东西的西里尔一声，“都选好了没有？该去去结账了。”

见对方根本不理会自己的挑衅，转身就要走，那个锡德的初中同学有些急了，他朝着和锡德并肩离开的西里尔喊，“小美人儿，你可别被这家伙骗了！这货就是那种跟你上了几年床后还能够无耻地说出‘我要和女朋友结婚了’的人渣！我奉劝你早点看清这家伙的冷酷嘴脸吧！”

和女朋友结婚吗？  
不太了解帝国人的情况，西里尔只能在心里先将女朋友和omega画上个等号，然后有些不解地转头看了对方一眼，“这不是很正常的吗？”  
显然，作为一个写作思想传统，读作直A癌，爱慕者众多到能开后宫的资深渣A的西里尔，完全没有发觉这种行为有哪里不对。

虽然早就做出要爱护身边的每个beta和omega，让所有人都能感到幸福的誓言，但联合的婚姻法还是一夫一妻制的，如果要登记结婚的话，西里尔再为自己没有给予每个人同等的爱而万般无奈，也不可能让配偶那栏多出几个空，在这种情况下，他觉得还是应该更加善待一些被自己标记了的omega，毕竟beta是不受信息素束缚的风一样自由的性别，大多不会因为无法与自己拥有名义上的夫妻关系而寻死觅活。

白银之王到现在都没意识到，在和他相处一段时间后，渐渐发觉了他在情场上渣到令人发指的真实嘴脸的情人们早就纷纷用委婉的言辞和他单方面地分了手。  
“西里尔是个好人/好孩子/好哥哥，但是他绝对不是个好的结婚对象。”这些曾经彼此争风吃醋过的BO们因工作的缘故偶尔巧遇时，大多会一同发出这样的感叹，“就连和他是青梅竹马的基尔准将都受不了他这点，我觉得我还是对自己的后半生好一点吧。”  
而性别为omega的还要再加上这么一句，“幸好没有一时冲动被标记，不然还得去做去标记手术。”

完完全全地被自己的后宫们在某方面微妙地嫌弃了呢，白银之王。

留下被他的渣贱言论惊到石化的陌生人，西里尔与同样在内心嘴角抽搐不已的锡德继续向收银台的方向进发。

原来白银之王也是那些渣渣alpha中的一员啊，锡德默默地想到，这些ABO真是没救了，十个A里八个都是直A癌，真不知道新人类联合的社会是怎么在这种混乱的形势下保持稳定的。

收银台工作的大妈认出了这个住在附近，因长了一张让人觉得很不好惹的坏人脸而让人印象深刻的帝国军官，友善地朝他打了声招呼，“为了保护国家真是辛苦了，军官大人。”  
她核对完显示屏上被机器人一件件扫码过的商品们的清单，抬头时看到方才被锡德挡住了的西里尔，有些惊讶地捂住嘴，“哎呀，这是您的男朋友吗？长得真漂亮啊。祝福你们。”

“男，男朋友！？”锡德一直保持着的面无表情破功了，令他搞不懂为何会出现的诡异红晕在他一看就是个恶役不良的面孔上浮现，“您不要乱说，我跟这个人才没有任何私人关系！”

“这就是古地球语里说的‘傲娇’吧。”人生阅历丰富的大妈一眼看穿锡德自己都没有意识到的真实想法，呵呵笑了起来。

同样没有用这种角度看待对方的西里尔也很惊讶，他转头看了看锡德微红的侧脸，脑子里的“帝国人性别指针”动了动，将对方摆在了一个介于无性别和beta间的位置。

在大妈的调笑下节节败退，锡德恼羞成怒地对着西里尔吼了声，“快点走啦！”说罢，拎起购物袋，一马当先地朝停车场的方向大步流星地快速离去，只给原地面面相觑的西里尔和收银大妈留下了个耳廓发红的“冷酷背影”。


	22. 钻石与玻璃

由于同为军人这个庞大群体中从始至终都极为坚定的少数主和派之一，帝国军大元帅——三皇子，伊斯迈尔·璃·加拉西对西里尔·雷米吉乌斯抱有一种因志同道合而产生的欣赏态度。  
当然，这份欣赏毫不影响他在战场上为了击溃其所属的第一宇宙舰队而想方设法地至对方于死地，不过在战争已经告一段落的当下，他并不打算为了报复对方曾带给他的屈辱失败而去虐待如今沦为战俘的宿敌，不如说正相反，在了解到西里尔曾于银风研究所学习的经历后，三皇子不顾属下们的劝阻，直接大笔一挥，把西里尔的关押地点从敌国高级军官会待的某处战俘收容所改为了皇立军工研究所的宿舍。

与此同时，三皇子把无辜背锅的安德烈中将赶出了帝都星，眼不见为净，“无视我的命令擅自行事，你的假期没有了，朱庇勒中将，给我去‘雅典娜’上好好反省。”

在军方内部会议上得知了西里尔如今的所在和对方会被寸步不离的保护一事后，安德烈也只能无奈地领命离开，连回家打包行李的时间都没有被给予，就乘着下一班的穿梭机飞向了帝都星旁边的军事要塞卫星。  
他怎么就忘了先给西里尔准备一个便携终端呢？坐在穿梭机上的帝国中将有些后悔自己的不周。

同样得知了关押地点的变更的锡德驱车调转方向，朝着研究所的所在飞速驶去。

暗自为自己方才的失态表现觉得很是挂不住面子，锡德抿了抿唇，故意摆出一副极为冷淡的态度，警告起对方，“阁下最好不要仗着殿下的信任而去刺探我国的军事机密。”

“……”西里尔对此有些无语地点了点头。

对于这种顺从的乖巧表现，仿佛被舒服地顺了毛的锡德不再处于那种尴尬的紧绷状态，他通过后视镜看到对方怔愣地望着窗外的模样，以为他是为枯燥的车途感到无聊，就伸手打开了收音机的按钮。

一阵悠扬的乐曲透过立体声播放器回荡在悬浮车里。  
因在短短一天内发生了太多的事，身心俱疲且心烦意乱的西里尔在舒缓的音乐中慢慢地进入了梦乡。  
看着对方眉头微凝，一副似乎睡得不安稳的模样，锡德调高了车内的温度，将驾驶速度稍微放缓，令车子能够更加平稳地行驶在路面上。

一个小时后，他们抵达了位于海岸边的皇立军工研究所。  
大概是由于建立于帝国经济尚且繁荣的那个年代的缘故，研究所的主建筑看起来非常气派豪奢，和旁边后来增建的更为简洁实用的几栋楼不同，在夕阳的照耀下，金色的纹饰在有钱地闪闪发光，充分展现了何为“皇家”风范。

如果是在新人联的地盘里看到这种模样的半军用设施的话，民众对于国防预算的实际使用的疑问肯定已经把投诉用的对外信箱给撑爆了，西里尔默默地想。  
虽然新人联比此时的帝国有钱的多，但由于议会中的每位议员都是通过各殖民星全民民选的方式上任的，所以联合政府对于民意相当看中，如非必要，一些有可能引发民愤的事情，这些议员们都是不敢轻易去碰的，纯粹为了好看和气派而投资过多的面子工程在联合是不存在的。

锡德·阿玛鲁拉少校帮西里尔一同提着一堆购物袋，按照终端上的地形图，领着他找到离主建筑较远一些的宿舍楼。  
把人安置好后，锡德找了张纸写下一串通讯号码，示意对方收好，“这是我的通讯码，如有需要就用这个联系我。军方为阁下分配的护卫会在明天一早来这里报道，在此之前，请尽可能待在宿舍楼里不要出去。宿舍楼的大门处设有需要通过多种验证方式的安全锁，不会有身份不明的人能够随意闯进来。”

西里尔点点头表示明白，礼貌地道了谢，“辛苦您了。”

锡德凝望着对方因自窗外洒进来的夕阳而染上了些许绯色的面容，发了几秒呆，随即惊醒，不自在地移开眼珠，“告辞。”他抬手一礼后，再次迈动起坚定有力的步伐，不顾胸中跳动得快了一拍的心脏，匆匆离开。

房间的大门在检测不到附近的物体时自动关闭，然后变为了上锁的状态，除非西里尔自己要出去或者拥有足够权限的人能够打开外，这个房间会一直保持封闭的状态。

西里尔从购物袋里找出瓶润滑剂，又从兜里取出从医生那里得到的给受伤的肠道辅助上药的医疗道具，走进了浴室。  
即使在诊疗室里被医生帮忙做了清洁和初步治疗，但甬道内仍是有发热和不时传来的痛楚，而且他还是想再清洗一下刚刚被那些男人玩弄过全身上下每一处的身体。  
西里尔给自己放了满满一缸冒着热气的清水，脱光衣物迈了进去，仔细地用沐浴露揉搓着被触碰过的那些部位。

其实如果不是因作为被强迫的承受方令人感到太过屈辱，只论单纯的性交这件事，西里尔对此是没有洁癖的，作为一个天生就是“领导者”，“守卫者”的alpha，他对于向他人展露自己的身体，或者跟你情我愿的对象上次床这些事不会感到任何不自在的地方。  
在新人类联合的大多数alpha眼中，只有他们让BO面红耳赤的份。至于在他人面前脱光衣服这种事？那就睁大眼睛来好好欣赏属于强壮的alpha的优秀身材吧；性爱录像？你们这些色色的BO是不是会在私下里一边偷偷看着本A的大丁丁，一边意淫啊。  
就是这么毫无理由的自信，这群直A癌恐怕只有到被人按在地上狠肏一顿的那天才会从那“除我之外，众生皆受”的视角里稍稍清醒过来一两分。

清洗完身体后，西里尔将一条腿踩在浴缸边，正准备给受伤的内里上药时，敏锐的听觉突然捕捉到了浴室外的一声极轻的响动，他一下子警惕起来，拽过浴巾，无声地靠近浴室的门边。

听了几秒，确定外面确实有人后，他沉下目光，在对方的步伐声再次重新出现的刹那，一拳打在身前木制的门上。在能一拳轻松打死一头熊的alpha的优秀力量下，巨响爆出，木屑四溅，浴室的门被瞬间击飞出去，西里尔趁着对方因这突然的变故反应不过来的时候，猎豹般迅捷无比地冲进了起居室，在不到一秒的时间内迅速控制了对方的行动。

一个因受伤和不安而处于暴躁期的alpha的危险性是极高的。

正用力将来人的双手扭到对方背后来进行压制时，西里尔微微睁大了眼睛。  
纵使白银之王深深隐藏着的那一面傲慢至极，从不轻易将不入流的人物认真记在心上，但他也还没健忘到连一天都不到的时间里就能把让人轮奸了自己的罪魁祸首抛到脑后。

西里尔保持着制服对方的动作，轻声问，“你又来做什么？”这个一而再再而三地挑衅一个alpha的帝国人是真的觉得他不会动手教训对方吗？

手已经握住了含有麻醉药品的注射针管，但因对地形的不熟悉而一时大意被制服住的那个人正是本杰明·德贝克尔。  
本杰明沉默了会儿，出声道，“摄像头一直都保持着能够传输数据的开启状态。”也就是说他看到了西里尔被中途救走的事。

“我觉得你对我可能存在什么误解。”  
西里尔的声音很平静，“我不会向任何人追究之前的事情，这个你可以放心。但如果你觉得用那些视频可以威胁到我的话，那么你就大错特错了。”他一手牵制着对方的手腕，另一只手抢过被对方攥在掌中的那只无针注射器，将它用力扔到墙壁上，任其在一声脆响后碎裂开来。

“比起这个，我更想知道你这样做的动机。”白银之王放开了手下被制服的帝国人，他没有顾忌自己只是随意地披了一条浴巾的状态，坐到了客厅的一张椅子上，神色冷淡地发问。  
进入了这种极度理智的状态的西里尔，银灰色的虹膜寒冷如铁，只是被这样冷漠的一双眼睛不带任何情绪地注视着，都会有一种像是被什么冰冷而危险的机械兵器锁定瞄准的感觉。

“……”没有再次达成武力威胁的目的，知道在对方有所防备的前提下，即使掏出枪支也不会有什么改变，本杰明也只能被动地落座于对面。

沐浴在白银之王的目光下，本杰明的身体因无形却无处不在的危险感而紧绷起来。  
Alpha都是些没有心的冰冷的怪物，他再次认识到了这一点。

“那么，这位帝国的少将，请原谅我还不知道您的名字。”西里尔开口了。  
随着“雷神”舰队先一步回归首都星的本杰明已因在之前的战役里立下了的巨大功劳而被授予将官阶的军衔，而且还是基本上不会给予活人的一跳两级的待遇，从上校晋升为了少将。

“我想知道你如此针对我的理由，是因为我杀死了你重要的战友或同僚吗？还是你的家人因为我为贵国造成的经济损失而受到了伤害？”西里尔的语气中淡漠与诚恳并存，“如果是这样的话，我在此向你表达我深深的歉意，无论你之后想要怎样报复我都没有任何问题。但是，我觉得无论有怎样的理由，去迁怒一个尚未出世，没有犯下任何过错的孩子都是不正确的行为。我希望你能在这一年内暂时放弃与我敌对。之后，我随时欢迎你的复仇。”

面对联合战神悲悯中透着俯视众生的漠然的话语，本杰明感觉荒谬至极，他一个词一个词地品味着对方的语句，唇角微勾出讥讽的弧度，“……你是脑子坏了吗？雷米吉乌斯。你不是因为被人侮辱而愤怒，反倒是为了肚子里父不知的一个野种而动了久违的杀心？”他自然没有错过对方认出他时的那一刹那，自周身汹涌而出的，仿佛是裹挟着雷电的冰冷暴雨般令人冷彻骨髓的杀意。

“不是父不知。”西里尔突然出声打断了本杰明。

两人一同陷入沉默。

猛地想起来好友例行复诊的日子就在今天，本杰明嗓音干涩地问道，“……你刚才是去医院了？你做了基因对比？”难道说，孩子的父亲是他那傻乎乎的挚友？

“……”

西里尔想起那行把他震惊到无以复加的地步的诊断，闭了闭眼，“这是我的私事，和阁下无关。时间不早了，请回吧。”

“等等，给我看看你的医疗检查。”本杰明颇有些艰涩地说道，“我，还有我的朋友，之前在‘蓝火’的时候和你发生过性行为。”

这下轮到西里尔感到惊讶了，他皱起眉，仔细打量了下对方的面容，怎么也无法回想起幼时无意中发现的那张照片上那个记得应是笑得一脸傻气的男孩到底是什么样子的，自然也就无从对比。  
能排除一个可能性也好，西里尔这么想着，将报告从外衣的兜里翻出来，递给对方。

本杰明连忙接过，一目十行地看了起来，当他的视线落到靠后的位置上时，那行带着“近血缘关系”和“半胞胎鉴定”的关键词的复诊通知狠狠刺入了他的视网膜。  
近血缘关系……

会有这么巧的事吗？  
一个和远在太阳系另一端出生的联合人有近血缘关系的帝国人？本杰明捏着纸张的手指因过度用力竟开始微微颤抖起来。

一瞬间，无数尚未染上阴影的童年记忆纷乱地划过脑海，最终定格在了一个毫不犹豫地与他擦身而过的男人身上。

那个新人类联合的alpha间谍、他的生父，在那一天抛弃了他和母亲后不知所终。  
原来那个男人回到联合后再次娶妻生子了吗？

本杰明突然产生了想要大笑的冲动，尖锐的刺痛感将胸腔中鼓动着的心脏折磨得仿佛就要在下一秒破碎。  
那个男人果然将他们母子彻底忘了个一干二净，亏他还一直没出息地无法忘记，那个男人临走前对他说过的那句话。

“我一定会回来找你和你妈妈的。”

无耻的骗子！

而他，竟然还在心底的某处期待着这个冷酷的杀人凶手能在战争结束的某一天回来找他……  
在短短时间内接连失去了父亲与母亲的小男孩在此时已经三十一岁的帝国少将的心底大声哭泣着，那仿佛被全世界抛弃了一样的痛苦哭声令本杰明咬紧牙关，拼尽了全身的力量稳住自己的表情。

最终，本杰明放松了手指的力道，任那挑明了一个巨大的秘密的纸张缓慢地飘落在地板上，他挑起眉，神色不明地与对面的白银之王目光相接。

带着某种报复心理，本杰明笑了，“你知道你有个同父异母的兄弟吗？雷米吉乌斯。”


	23. 骨科preg又如何，满怀爱意的大A无所畏惧

同父异母的，兄弟？……  
白银之王自落座后始终未变的神色产生了波澜，在他的大脑反应过来对方的言下之意后，居于灰色虹膜正中的瞳孔猛地缩成一点。

“你？……”西里尔表情复杂地望着对面明明是在笑着，却令他仿佛在某一瞬间于那讥讽的笑容后看到了流淌不止的泪水的男人。

满含嘲意的笑声止住后，本杰明冷冷地说道，“你腹中所孕育的，是你和你的兄弟乱伦所得，在未降生前便已背负了原罪的孩子。就算这样，你还打算生下他吗？一个注定不会有人去爱的孽种，为什么要让他来到这个世界上？”

“不是这样的。”西里尔态度坚决，用一种斩钉截铁的语气反驳，“就算有罪，那也是该由做出了决定的我来背负，而且他不是什么没人爱的孩子，我会去爱他，我要用我能所做到的全部让他来得到幸福。”

听到这种言论，本杰明的表情一下子扭曲了，他咬紧牙关，过于激动的情绪之下，竟连眼球都开始在眼眶中以微不可察的幅度震颤起来。  
“闭嘴！！”他忍不住站起来大吼道，“你们这些虚伪的alpha也配谈爱？你以为我不知道你们都是些怎样冷酷无情的人渣！？你们这种人，根本没有和别人组成家庭的资格！你们只会给那些被你们的表象所欺骗的人带来绝望和痛苦！！”

这种极端仇恨的言论令西里尔感到很难过。  
那悲伤并非为了自己所在的特殊性别群体被污蔑而产生的，而是因为他很轻易地便察觉到，此时此刻于他眼前陷入癫狂状态的，他那同父异母的兄长的心中存在着的那道深刻的伤痕。  
没有无缘无故的爱或恨，西里尔在心中叹了口气，凝望着对方的目光里升起些许同情。

被用这种仿佛来自胜利者的怜悯眼神所注视，本杰明脑中的那根已经被绷紧到了断裂边缘的弦再也无法维持。

“啪！”

被狠狠扇了一记耳光，侧脸红肿起来的白银之王依然维持着那副令本杰明快要被逼疯的表情，他甚至有一刹那想要抽出手枪开枪，将眼前这个面容与记忆中的那个alpha间谍逐渐重合交叠的敌军之将就此射杀。

就在这两个有着一半相同血脉却从属两个敌对国家的兄弟对峙的时候，宿舍大楼突然震动了数下，这种突发情况令极有军事素养的两人脱离了当下沉凝的氛围。

西里尔率先冲到窗边查看情况。  
这种震动感令他联想到了有一次在某个无人星上，降落于星球表面的敌军的MS在近距离地冲锋时所发带来的那种感觉。  
但这种情况应该不可能会出现在被“十二泰坦”环卫着的首都星“奥林帕斯”才对，他想。

同样反应过来的本杰明立刻联络附近的陆军基地，“发生什么了？刚才的震动感是怎么回事？”

“报告长官！”基地负责人在一片混乱的背景里语调慌乱，“1分钟前雷达和热能反应显示从2点钟，4点钟，9点钟的方向分别有识别码不明的复数机体突破了大气层，现在已经降落到海岸线附近了。”

“什么！？”本杰明少将惊怒无比地说道，“为什么会有敌机能够进入大气层的范围内，‘泰坦’没有将他们在靠近首都星前就将他们全部击落吗？”说到这儿，一个令他通体生寒的猜测一下子冒了出来。

果然，在下一秒，又一个通讯的全息影像冒了出来，连接着地表和“泰坦”控制中心的轨道电梯的负责人焦急地喊道，“长官！‘泰坦’刚刚没有自行启动对敌，那些散发着红色不知名粒子的联合敌机已经全部突破大气层进入‘奥林帕斯’的内部了，数量一共大约有500以上！”

这本不该是一个会令帝国军感到棘手的数字，然而，由于防御要塞卫星“雅典娜”就近在咫尺，且有着威力巨大，从未出过差错的巨型移动炮台“泰坦”的保护，在这层层叠叠，堪称毫无破绽的绝对防御下，帝国军出于方便离港进入宇宙以及不过度打扰本地居民的理由，没有在“奥林帕斯”本土上留有过多驻军，而这本就不多的驻军中有很大一部分都是陆军，陆军的主要作战方式为大多不具备航空能力的笨重MA而非能够在重力环境中飞行的MS。

下一秒，尚在元帅府处理公务的三皇子，将此时所有尚还留在“奥林帕斯”的高级将领拉入了通讯频道，他在听着众人有序的情况汇报的同时，下令道，“立刻从‘雅典娜’派出舰队和MS小队救援首都！”

“请求增援的通讯已经发出了，‘雅典娜’那边的‘赤焰’，‘蓝火’，‘雷神’也都出动了，但是……”  
身处于一半建立在外太空的轨道电梯，能够直接观测到宇宙里的形式的轨道电梯的负责人僵硬着声音道，“刚刚毫无动静的‘十二泰坦’不知道为什么，反而将炮口都对准了友军，现在已经开始充能了，预计还有不到30秒就会发射。”

“全宇宙舰队立刻进行规避动作！全军退后到不会被炮击波及到的范围！”三皇子直接一把抢过通信兵的麦克，对正朝这边赶来的三个舰队命令道。  
他的脸色看上去难看极了，长久以来从未出错且毫无破绽的防御系统的突然失灵令他受到了不小的打击，“让技术人员立刻赶去皇宫检查控制‘泰坦’的超级人工智能——‘墨提斯’出错的原因，有必要的话马上进行重启！将‘克里特’，‘亚特兰蒂斯’，‘塔尔塔罗斯’三个基地内的全部MS派出迎战，派出全基地的全部MA，绝不能让敌军伤害到一个市民！”

帝国军的各基地负责人领命，立刻开始了行动。

虽暂时未被分配到具体指令，但作为“雷神”分舰队的司令官，本杰明必须立刻赶往元帅府帮忙进行战术制定。

西里尔急忙喊住就要离开的本杰明，“等一下！以刚才那个震动的强度来看，入侵者已经就在这附近了，你这样直接出去会被发现的！这个研究所里有没有可以立刻出击的MS？”

闻言，本杰明怀疑地看了他一眼，顿了顿，还是回答，“有。”  
而且极为巧合的是，那架正在皇立军工研究所地下进行秘密分析的机体，正是他负责从“蓝火”运到“雷神”再一路护送到这个研究所的，属于眼前这位白银之王的专用机体——晨曦之星高达。  
皇立军工研究所是帝国军非常重要的半军事设施，里面数量众多的研究员、科技人才、开发到一半的新式武器的资料还有很多正在组装的原型机都是不可以被损失的，本杰明不敢赌失去他们的可能性，事态紧急的情况下，只能不得不将希望寄托于眼前这个在此刻请战的敌军之将。

“虽然没有具体的可辨识身份码，但那些可明显都是联合开发的MS啊，你是要背叛你的国家吗？”本杰明一边带着西里尔朝位于研究所地下的格纳库跑，一边质问对方。

“所有想要在这个时候阻碍和谈的人都是我的敌人。”

白银之王不透出任何情绪波动的声音显得冷酷无比，引得本杰明忍不住回头看了他一眼。

在研究所的地下看到了自己的机体，西里尔也有些惊讶这一系列的巧合，“竟然是晨星？不过正好。”  
他连升降梯都没有用，直接像只能够在岩壁上毫不费力地自由纵越的山羊一样，手攀住机体凸起的部分，脚底在几个借力点微一发力后就一下子跃进了驾驶舱内。

没有多少时间，临出房间前只来得及抓过外套披在身上，西里尔在今天也总算要体会一把博士口中的“裸身开高达”的体验了。

位于驾驶座正前方的数据屏在启动后亮了起来，一行自上而下竖向排列的文字在程序初始化时显现。

Generation  
Unsubdued  
Nuclear  
Drive  
Assault  
Module  
Complex

RCTB-10A——MORNING STAR GUNDAM系统启动

迅速进行了机体自检和参数调整，西里尔查看了下此时晨星的武装，惊喜地发现研究所没有拿走高达本来配备的任何一个武器。  
不过他还需要做一件事，刚才从本杰明终端投射出的那堆全息通讯里捕捉到的一个关键词令他非常担心。

红色的粒子。

据他所知，目前可以在运行中自动向四周发散粒子的只有GN-Drive，而GN-Drive所产生的GN粒子，绝对不是红色的，而是与之相反的，充满了生机的荧绿色。  
更重要的是博士还曾跟他说过这样一段话。  
“如果看到暗红色粒子的话，绝对不能放过对方哦。”那个总是一脸颓废的博士摸着下巴上的胡茬，状似不经意地说道，“那些可是相当反人类的东西，人体只要沾上一点，就无法再通过刺激细胞分裂的方式来治疗伤口，而且已存在的伤势还会被加重，本能保住的手都得被截掉了，啧啧，可怜的小姑娘啊，活生生地被从个跑龙套的富家女给逼成了爹死后的Fl■y·A■lster。”

GN-T粒子，与对人体无害的GN粒子截然相反的一种变异光粒子，极度危险，唯一值得庆幸的是它可以被GN粒子所中和。

绝对不能让这种害人的东西扩散到人口众多的城市里，他必须将每一台会向周围扩散GN-T粒子的MS在最短的时间里摧毁。  
想到这里，西里尔瞳色微暗，银灰色的眼眸冷冰冰地反射着正面显示屏上数据不断滚动中的画面。

因曾分析过堕天系统OS的核心代码，之前为了防止泄密而将之销毁的西里尔毫无压力地在短短一分钟内对其进行了简单的重写。

推下驾驶座侧的操纵杆，位于机体两肩位置上的锥型动力炉的涡轮开始旋转，带有梦幻般、仿佛只存在于童话世界里的荧绿色泽的光彩——GN粒子在同一时间被动力炉发散出去，装载了双GN-Drive的晨星高达的强大推动力使其在受重力影响的大气层内依然可以不受阻碍地自由飞行。

西里尔驾驶着MS朝通往地表的出口飞去。

刚刚从研究所附近的一处隐蔽的出口里跃出，光学监控设备便立刻在显示屏上放大了捕捉到的敌机的画面。

真的是新人联所开发的MS的型号。  
西里尔皱起眉，操纵晨星高达将两手中的光束步枪前后相接，组合成能够进行远距离狙击的状态，他在抬枪瞄准了海岸方向的敌机的同时，按下通讯按钮进入星际救援频道，也没忘用机体自带的扩音装置发起了喊话。  
“我是新人类地球联合军，第一宇宙舰队特殊武装部队总队长，西里尔·雷米吉乌斯一级上将，在此对入侵‘奥林帕斯’的全MS进行最后通告，请立刻于3分钟内撤离这个星球，否则我将视其为于和平期间发动战争的恐怖分子，给予武力制裁。再重复一次……”

通讯频道内响起的敌机机师的怒吼声打断了他，“联合军的叛徒给我闭嘴！”

同一时刻，那些正在朝内陆飞行还有已经登岸了的敌机亦加快了速度。

听不进去么……  
发觉这一点后，西里尔的脸上再无任何一丝多余的表情，他在向最近的敌机高速飞去的同时，屏幕上的光标锁定了远方尚在海平面上飞行的敌机们除驾驶舱外的四肢与头部。

多功能组合式高能量光束步枪、复相光束炮、磁道炮于同一时间发射，灼目的光芒瞬间笼罩在这片区域的半空中。在以极高的速度闪躲开敌人射来的光束并与之接近的同时，西里尔已经将方才更靠后的数架敌机摧毁成再无法进行任何攻击的“人棍”。

他拔出腰部的光束军刀，按下按钮，在与敌机擦身掠过的瞬间，远在敌机机师能够有所反应之前就斩断了对方手中的炮筒和四肢，西里尔继续向前飞着，没有再在意背后闪烁着电流四分五裂的MS。

在雷达因GN粒子和GN-T粒子的干扰而不起作用的前提下，他不断通过光学监控设备进行着索敌，一边将出现在视野里的敌机尽数击坠的同时，一边向帝国军的通讯频道发起了通讯请求。

通讯在下一秒被接通了，显然帝国军也听到了他刚才向所有人发起的最后通牒。

“请给我在地图上标记出敌机的所在，优先标记靠近城市的敌机。”

三皇子神色复杂地望着这个出现在指挥部屏幕上的宿敌，在发觉对方凌乱到露出一片白皙的赤裸胸膛的衣物时，眼神变得微妙了一瞬复又恢复，他对西里尔说，“好，我这就让通讯员给你发过去。”  
纵然思想开明到他这个地步的人，都为西里尔在此时做出的举动所震惊，不过他随即想起来对方在月球战争时的行动，也就不再为此感到奇怪。

皇立军工研究所外的地面上，本杰明少将遥望着那个在瞬息间斩落无数MS的蓝白色机体，直到对方在数息后消失在海平面上，才坐进一旁的装甲车里，亦朝元帅府的方向进发。

在地面上不断朝空中发射火箭筒的那些帝国陆战部队和MA内的驾驶员只见一道几近无法被视觉捕捉到的蓝影于空中一闪，方才尚与己方进行激烈交战的那些入侵者的MS便像被人用手从躯干上硬生生扯下了脑袋与四肢般，部件分裂成一块块地自空中坠落。

按照地图上标注出的位置，依轻重缓急的顺序不断清理着敌机之余，西里尔还记得偶尔在那些有人出没的地方稍一停留，释放出足够多的、原本储存在电容中的GN粒子来中和那些会对人体造成不良影响的红色光粒子。

这片刻停顿的身影有时会被某些在附近的帝国军和帝国国民看到。

“那个传说中的白银之王……”一个陆战队的士兵抬了抬即将于额前滑下的头盔边缘，想要再看清楚些时，在眨眼的下一刻，发觉半空中已是空无一物。

这些联合军人到底在想些什么？极端主战派？在好不容易得来的和平的现在，竟然使用高达去袭击无辜的市民。  
想到这，西里尔感到心中仿佛有股冰冷的火焰开始腾起，下一瞬，一颗深植于脑海中的种子爆裂开来，目光一片漠然的他在看到一架明显区别于那些量产机的特殊机型时开口了，透出锋锐冷意的声音回荡在本是用作星际救援的公共频道里。  
“为什么？在所有人期盼了如此之久的战火平息的今天，你们却要来袭击帝国的平民。你们又想发动战争吗！？”


	24. 隔壁老王！叫你儿子放学路上小心点！

被一众联合生产的MS围在中间的那架队长机，通体金色，背后还有着一圈极为显眼的巨大圆形金属环。在夕阳的余晖下，那闪闪发光的耀目身形，神圣如史诗中所描绘的神的战士。

但这只不过是表象，因为西里尔很快便听到了通讯频道中响起来的回应。

“帝国是人类进化道路中，某个错误的方向所造成的历史遗留，是拖累我们迈向更好的未来的阻碍，这些与我等ABO敌对的低等种族应被灭绝……在上帝的旨意下。”那金色队长机里的驾驶员说话了，用那微微泄露出一丝狂热却理所当然的语调，说着令闻者无不感到毛骨悚然的反人类的发言。

种族仇恨者吗？……跟这种被洗脑了的人是讲不通的。  
西里尔于是放弃劝降，直接抬起晨星双手中的光束步枪，多重锁定系统的显示屏上，数个光标在零点零几秒的时间内锁定了他想要瞄准的部位，他扣动扳机，五门火炮在同一时间发射，颜色各不同的五道光束炮刹那间点亮了这片空域。

面对这快到令神经反射速度优秀的alpha都无法躲开的迅猛攻势，金色队长机却连下意识地躲闪也没有，仍是静静地停滞在半空中，保持着一动不动的姿势。

在光束炮即将狠狠击打在机体表面的同一时刻，三轮各自交错重叠的环状光能防护圈骤然间自机体处荡开，毫无死角地将光束攻击一个不落地挡了下来。

这是？……  
这从未见过的防御装置令西里尔的脑内飞快地闪过了一个词语。

观星者（STARGAZER）  
同时也是被银风研究所的研究员们戏称为“懒人专用机”——“七罪魔王，懒惰的贝尔菲戈”。是克里克博士为了中立组织——宇宙探查机构所开发的非战斗用MS。  
因探查机构的宇航员没有驾驶军用机的经历，所以特别为其装置了高等级的人工智能，能够辅助宇航员在无人操作的情况下自行进行探索宇宙的行动。  
机体背后巨大的圈形装置——“光辉传递者”可以利用太阳风在行星间航行，使该机体能够无限加速并拥有永恒的推进力供给，而为了防止宇航员在这极高的机动性下于驾驶途中出现失误，不小心与宇宙中的陨石，碎石带相撞，观星者可自行启动防御应对机制，360度，滴水不漏的光能防护圈能够完美地保护身处其中的机体本身。

竟然用一架本不应被用来与他人战斗的机体去袭击无辜的平民，想到这，西里尔感到胸中那簇逐渐攀升的冰冷的火焰燃烧得更加厉害。

他启动了堕天系统。

晨星高达肩部的双GN-Drive瞬间被提升到最大功率，在以最优算法被均匀散布到当下空间每一个角落的荧绿色粒子的笼罩下，在那美丽到不可思议的光芒里，以象征纯洁的白色为主色调，给人以天使般圣洁之感的人形机械，静静地沐浴着梦幻的萤火，却自上而下地染上了“堕落”的漆黑。  
位于机体头部的金色的“天使光环”亦在同一时刻变形，一分为二，转为暗红，成为了“七罪之首，傲慢的路西法”于堕落后长出的恶魔双角。

西里尔动了。  
在无限接近于光速的速度下，远在任何一种监控设备能够捕捉到他的身影之前，他已手持利剑，转瞬间斩断了距离自己最近的敌机，而在那些已无法工作的机体残骸尚浮在半空中没有落下时，他早就闪现于另一处，挥舞着手中的光束军刀，不断砍向MS脆弱的关节连接处，将一架架高端精锐战力摧毁成一坨坨再无用处的废铁。

“拦住他！”  
观星者的驾驶员急了，在他的指挥下，尚存于这片空域的全部MS均启动了“Trans-AM”系统，进入了一种类似于狂战士的状态，机体原本能够达到的最高速度的极限被提升，这些敌机迅疾地冲向西里尔留下的残影之处，暗红色的粒子于它们身后留下无数不详的色彩。

帝国军元帅府内，透过城市监控系统观察战情的三皇子眼神凝重。  
他从未在没有战舰炮火的干扰下如此清晰地看到一场发生在联合的alpha内部间的激烈战斗。  
太强了，这根本不是人类所能够拥有的力量。三皇子注视着屏幕中的天空上画出的无数交织着绿与红的不规则轨迹，皱起眉毛。  
新人类联合的精英机师的身体素质之优秀比他曾设想过的最大胆的情况还要可怕，在这种高速运动产生的G力下，驾驶舱内的机师竟没被冲撞到昏厥过去，反而还可以全神贯注地去操纵MS进行攻击，想到这，他不禁瞥了一眼旁边窗口较小的一处显示屏，神色漠然的银发青年的面容因没有断开的通讯仍停留在屏幕上。

见三皇子仍是一副若有所思却连一步路都不挪动一下的样子，负责他安全的近卫队队长急了，“请立刻随我等去防空洞避难，大元帅！”  
敌军和白银之王交战的那片区域就在元帅府的不远处，谁知道头顶上什么时候就会有流弹直接砸下来。

“再等等。”三皇子抬手阻止了近卫队长焦急的劝告。

此时，正立于三皇子后侧的本杰明少将的眼神极为复杂，他从没想过西里尔为保护敌对国的人能不惜做到这个地步，他原以为不杀人就已经是白银之王仁慈悲悯的最高体现了。  
而且，那个alpha的身体……  
回想起今天上午透过摄像头所看到的那些画面，本杰明的指尖在不知不觉间将自己的掌心深深刺破。他不敢再看那个有着西里尔的监控屏，趁着所有人不注意的时候，向元帅府的最高楼层跑去，他要直接用双眼亲自见证这场战斗，而不是像个懦夫一样躲在建筑物里，只能透过监控设备远远地看着。

“你也是我们联合的alpha啊！为什么要阻止我们的净化行动！？‘嗞——’”某台MS的驾驶员在被击坠前，透过通讯发出最后的怒吼。

联合人与帝国人。  
纵然生理构造与社会文化都截然不同，但大家都只不过是人类罢了，这样在仇恨，偏见和对利益的渴求的鼓动下所进行的战斗与对立，根本没有任何意义可言，只会让所有人都受到伤害。  
将最后一架量产机也拆成碎块后，西里尔举枪瞄准了金色的观星者，在通讯频道中淡淡道，“停手吧，观星者的机师。”

“白银之王！！”  
那机师愤怒地咆哮着，“你怎么可以背叛你的祖国！？你难道还不清楚这些该死帝国人都做了什么吗？”

“我的女儿，她才15岁啊，连一个omega的手都没有牵过，连恋爱的滋味是什么都不知道……她在泽塔战役时被敌军的MS击中，就那样一下子，连一个声响都没有来得及发出，静悄悄地在这个世界上消失了！！”

“都是帝国人的错！我永远不会原谅他们犯下的罪行！”

“和谈？！呵……跟杀死了我们无数同胞的凶手握手言和？不可能！我绝不允许这种荒诞的事情发生！我们这些军人一直以来战斗，每天都会跟死神擦肩而过是为了什么？是为了让那些惨死在帝国人手里的亡灵能够得到他们应有的安息！”

“如果联合政府不能让这片宇宙重回50年前的清净状态的话，那么我会亲手，将这些不应存在于世的错误产物一个个清理干净。”

“……”  
听完观星者机师饱含仇恨与悲愤甚至都透出了些许哭腔的痛苦自白，西里尔原本毫无波澜，一片死寂的瞳眸重新燃起了光亮。  
他攥紧放在操纵杆上的手，语气复杂地开口了，“我们人类，本是不用去争斗也能生存下去的。我们踏上战场的理由，是保护。是为了让珍视的人不被伤害，为了自己所爱的人能够得到幸福的未来。”

“憎恨与仇视无法让我们前往正确的方向，它们唯一能够带来的只有悲剧。只要这份恨意无法被平息，战争就无法被停止，而在那样的未来的尽头，是即使打到只剩下一个联合人和一个帝国人，彼此也绝不会停手的全人类的灭绝。”

“不要再继续了，观星者的机师。我能明白你的感受，但是，就算你现在将这颗星球上的帝国人全部杀光，已经逝去的那些人也无法再回来，这样做无法改变任何。”

观星者的驾驶员沉默了，在通讯频道好一阵的静寂之后，西里尔听到了他的回答。  
“白银之王，你简直比神灵还要傲慢。”

说完，观星者端起手中的光束步枪朝晨星开始进行射击。那个不知名的机师明显是个经验丰富的alpha老兵，他对于敌人可能会有的闪避动作的预判精准到了可怕的地步，而且他的身体素质也极为出众，在那足以被称为“精英中的精英”的神经反射速度下，连绵不绝的炮火几乎将晨星能够飞行的所有路线尽数封锁。

这是一名极为强大，几乎无一败绩的优秀MS机师，不过，他发起战斗的对象是西里尔。

这也是个战争的受害者，想到这儿，西里尔垂下睫毛。他不想去伤害这个已被残酷的现实折磨到半疯的可怜人，但观星者的绝对防御机制令他无法轻易突破，而只要这场战斗再被拖长哪怕一秒，那自天空不断散落下来的红色粒子可能伤害到的人就会多一个，他不能因为对对方产生的同情而就此收手。

明明都只是些渴望平静生活的好人，但人们为什么就是无法做到彼此相互理解呢？

当白银之王再次睁开眼睛时，原本灰色的虹膜里，闪动起碳基生物所无法拥有的耀目色泽。

GN粒子取代了他所在的位置。

西里尔与晨曦之星一同量子化了。

量子化，是“变革者”所拥有的一种特殊能力，这个概念原本只存在于本不属于这个世界的克里克博士的脑子里。  
虽然总是像个不太靠谱的大人，但博士其实在西里尔——这个他亲眼看着长大、改变、逐渐成长为一个心灵成熟的强者的身上寄予了极大的期待。作为反战者的博士思考了很多终止这场由偏见与隔阂所导致的战争的方法，最终决定将GN-Drive和GN粒子这两种充满了无限可能性的东西带到这个世界上。

Peace can not be kept by force, it can only be achieved by understanding.

能将人们的意识联结在一起的高浓度的GN粒子可以帮助人们抛开一切外在的因素，去除经年累月的敌对所导致的深深隔阂，令彼此相互理解。  
而实现这一切的大前提：他们得有一位可以做到量子化的“变革者”。

西里尔·雷米吉乌斯就是一个在近期刚刚觉醒的变革者，这也是他第一次和他人的意识相连。

发生了什么？……突然发现自己已不再在晨星驾驶舱内的西里尔有些惊疑不定地环视起四周。  
他现在所处的位置，是一栋洋房的门口，那并不是很大的别墅，但空间已足够满足一个三口之家的日常起居，通往前门的石子小径边颇有生活情趣地种植着些不名贵却依然漂亮的观赏花。

只在视野里看到了这一个建筑物，于是西里尔别无选择地推开了半开着的铁门，走近那栋房子，随着他的步伐，眼前的景象出现了些许变化。  
一个有着黑色短发与浅蓝色双眼的男孩背着书包，挂着一脸兴冲冲的表情，顾不上跑得通红的小脸和额头出现的汗水，一路冲到了门口，差点被他撞到的西里尔连忙闪身给他让开道路。

这里怎么会突然出现一个小孩子？  
西里尔有点一头雾水，纵使不解，但他仍是友善地率先打了个招呼，“小朋友，这是你家吗？”

那个蓝眼睛的男孩像是才意识到了他的存在一样，他抬起头，朝着西里尔所在的方向望去，然后张大了嘴巴，本来已是通红一片的小脸上热度更甚。  
“大哥哥，你好帅啊！简直就像是那个妈妈喜欢的电影明星一样！”

“额，谢谢夸奖？”西里尔被这来自小孩子的的直白赞美砸了个正着，下意识地回了句。

“大哥哥要来我家一起吃妈妈做的点心吗？”小小年纪便已沦为无可救药的颜控的正太向眼前的美男子发出了诱拐邀请。

担心小孩子可能会在这个诡异的地方受到伤害，无法放心对方独自一人的西里尔自然没有反对的理由，而且……  
这个孩子，有点眼熟啊。

然后，一切就像本杰明记忆中的那天一样，名为温馨家庭的伪装被一把撕下，露出了其下冰冷而残酷的真实。

“如果现在走掉的话，就永远不要再出现在我们面前！”  
男孩带着哭腔的决绝话语下，其真意为：“不要走，不要把我和妈妈丢下！”

本杰明·德贝克尔，不，本杰明·马奥泰……  
西里尔凝望着他那泪流满面的稚嫩面容，再无法按捺剧烈震颤着的心中骤然涌出的情感，他蹲下身，将这个哭泣到不能自已的男孩拥入怀中。

“我不会说让你去原谅那个男人之类的话。”西里尔收紧双臂，用力抱住这个被父亲无情抛下的男孩，“不过，他对你们并不只是完全的欺骗，那个‘克里斯托弗·王’……”

本杰明看到了西里尔的记忆。

出于好奇心而擅自打开了父亲不让动的箱子，从中找到了一张照片的银发男孩，被随后进入书房的父亲一掌狠狠打倒在地。

“你怎么可以这样打孩子！”随之赶到的女性omega连忙扶起因畏惧父亲不知何处而来的怒火而委屈地大声哭起来的男孩，心疼极了。

对自己的一时冲动而有些后悔的男性alpha没有说话，只是沉默着走到屋子后面的花园，一根接着一根地抽起烟来。

这个因一个孩子的好奇而被打开了的“潘多拉的魔盒”的插曲后的不久，为了修复夫妻关系而去附近殖民星进行短暂旅行的A和O遭遇了太空事故，双双丧生在一场空难里。

尚未从父母突然逝去的变故中回过神来，西里尔却已不得不开始在政府派来的临时监护人的帮助下开始了遗物的整理和遗产清算。

他又一次打开了那个成为家中“不能说的禁忌”的箱子，这一次再没有怒气冲冲地跑过来打他的父亲来阻止了，西里尔在其中找到了更多的东西。

一个被精心包装了的礼物盒，上面贴着一张贺卡。

祝“本杰明·马奥泰”十八岁生日快乐。

落款的名字是“你的父亲——克里斯·马奥泰”。

不知何时，在西里尔怀中哭泣着的小小男孩变为了高大的成年人。

面对曾伤害过自己的异母兄弟，同样泪流满面了的西里尔没有放开手臂，依然与他紧紧相拥着。

“我永远不会原谅那个害死母亲的alpha。”本杰明低着头，眼前垂落的发丝间有几滴晶莹划过。  
他明白了，那些过往的美好日子不全都是单方面的欺骗。

“你当然有恨他的资格……”西里尔捧起男人的脸，温柔地吻去那些咸涩的泪珠。  
“但你不是一个人孤独地生活在这世界上，你有很多信赖着你的优秀部下，你的朋友吉姆是个可以向他托付生命的可靠好人……你还有我，哥哥。”

西里尔·雷米吉乌斯和本杰明·德贝克尔在这一刻，相互理解了。

不知不觉间，含有释然意味的泪水不断顺着面颊滑落，西里尔睁开眼，发觉自己已突破了观星者的防御光圈，与那台金色的机体以几乎是贴着脸的距离正面相对，他举起光束军刀，将那台机体的四肢和武装尽数斩断。

战斗结束了。  
最后唯一仍于空中傲然而立的漆黑的“魔王”再次变回了白色，它垂下手，在背后源源不断发散着的淡绿色粒子的光幕中，如“天使”般圣洁。


	25. 又一个沦陷在白银之王个人魅力下的裤下之臣

“作战计时1小时48分34秒，共击坠521架MS，敌人……全灭。”一个帝国通信兵神情呆滞、语调僵硬、一个词一个词地往外念出屏幕上的统计数据。

凝望着那仿佛从天而降来拯救世人的“天使”，三皇子的目光幽深极了。  
他那皇室血脉独有的青色眼瞳在这一刻犀利如鹰隼，微微放大了的瞳孔死死地锁定住屏幕上那个正散发着荧绿色“圣光”的身影。  
西里尔·雷米吉乌斯，晨曦之星高达……他在心底重复了几遍宿敌的名字，最后慢慢地勾起了唇角。  
能和这样的人物存在于同一个时代，是他的幸运还是不幸呢？  
如果他们并非处于敌对的立场的话，三皇子真的很想去和对方交个朋友，他有预感，在某些方面他们应该很有共同语言。

可惜没有如果，作为仅存的三位帝国皇族中的一员，他没有为了自己的私人情感去任性的权力。  
如果大皇姐还活着的话，他和他的皇兄，绝对不会像是现在这样。  
一个整日颓废得不是在喝酒就是召集宫廷乐队为他演奏、只会将内阁或“墨提斯”的政令批准或驳回、毫无属于自己的政见的昏庸摄政王。  
一个除了名字外连真实的自己都无法去做、只能被钉在帝国军最高统帅的位置上、表面上所向披靡的帝国大元帅。  
而皇帝，那个应是他们父亲的男人，不知从哪一天起，戴上了那将上半张脸遮住的面具。除了从面具空隙间露出的青色眼睛和熟悉的金发令三皇子偶尔还能记起，哦，这个人是曾经把自己高高举到脖子后面，带着他和大姐、二哥一同在皇宫的花园里玩耍的父亲外，更多的时候，他觉得自己像是在面对一个不认识的陌生人。

“让陆战部队去打扫战场，不要放松警惕，就算没有了MS，alpha自身的作战能力也是不可小觑的。”三皇子最终如此下令，没有再去看屏幕上朝着某个方向飞去的蓝白色机体。

“是！”

此时，刚刚结束一场alpha间的内战的西里尔出了一身薄汗，方才高度集中的精神调动了过多的肾上腺激素和alpha性腺激素，以至于在放松下来的那一刻竟令他产生了因久违的心跳频率过快所带来的失控感。  
西里尔操纵晨星，改变推进器的方向，朝着某栋方才在他的意念里留下了玄之又玄的奇妙感觉的建筑物飞去。

夕阳最后的一丝余晖也消失在了地平线下，晚风吹过，卷起树叶，微微拨动了本杰明额前黑色的碎发，这个向来以优雅绅士的面具掩盖自己与世人间格格不入的孤独的男人，此时正无法自已地跪倒在顶楼的天台上，他用力环抱着自己的身躯，低垂着的头令人无法看清他的表情，只能观察到在那面颊的边缘，不断有透明的泪顺着下巴滑落，一滴一滴打湿他身前的地面。

于身后拖曳着淡淡荧光的钢铁“天使”降落在了他所在的顶楼的面前。

大到足足能在上面站住四五个成年人的巨大的机械手掌伸到了本杰明的身前。

“……你这是什么意思？”本杰明的声音颤抖着，“我对你做过的那些事，难道你都忘了吗？”

“上一代的恩怨，就让它终止在上一代吧。”西里尔打开了驾驶舱的舱门，与眼睛发红的异母兄长遥遥对望，半晌，露出一个夹杂着些许忧伤，其中更多的却是欣慰的笑容。

“我原谅你了，哥哥。”

本杰明咬紧牙关，闭上眼睛，自七岁起便压在心头上的那股深重的执念在这一刻终于得以解脱，他感到了从未有过的轻松。本杰明跳到晨星的手心上，任那可以轻松将脆弱的人体捏碎的巨大机械半拢在自己身体的周围，最后被晨星动作平稳地送到了驾驶舱里。

“先一起回去吧。”西里尔正推下操纵杆令晨星飞向天空时，突然在皮肤上感到了属于衣物的纹理的触感，他转头看了眼位于驾驶座后方空间里的本杰明，发现对方此时身着与时节不符的白色衬衫，而那身可以完美展现帝国军人挺拔身形的军装外套被对方披到了自己的肩头。

啊，对，他这么久，居然一直是在裸开高达，西里尔默默地想道，倒没有怎么脸红的冲动。  
属于直A癌晚期的大A主义者的迷之自信再一次发作了：一个身材好的alpha，裸开高达算什么，裸奔都不怕的好吗？

难得在弟弟面前绅士了一回却完全没有被在某方面很是天然呆的对方领情呢，本杰明少将。

西里尔驾驶着晨星，同本杰明一同返回了皇立军工研究所。  
在飞行途中他还听到了身后的本杰明在回答元帅府那边发起的责问，以一己之身担下了“擅自授权敌军之将介入战斗”的责任，估计不仅几个月的薪水要泡汤了，还得被停职审查一段时间。

察觉到西里尔眼角投来的余光，结束了通讯的本杰明解释道，“没事的，我一直都有在用存款进行理财，现在的财产虽然称不上有多多但是拿来养你还有…...孩子是绰绰有余的，不要担心。”

听着这后半段变得扭捏起来的吞吞吐吐，西里尔睁大了眼睛，身为alpha的自尊心瞬间被暴击成渣。  
他现在，竟然是要靠和beta一样的兄长来养的，身无分文的alpha了。想到这儿，西里尔有些失落，从来都可以为自己的后宫大方掏钱买买买的他，现在居然变成了个没用的alpha了吗？……  
思维发散之下，联合战神不禁眼前一黑，似乎已经可以预见到那些或性感健美或妖娆动人的omega们和或智慧灵动或娴静温婉的beta们朝自己远去的背影，而身处敌国的他连伸手挽留一下这些曾经的情人们离去的机会都没有。

颇有些浑浑噩噩地跟本杰明一起从窗户翻回之前的宿舍，因出了一身汗感觉不太舒服，西里尔跟本杰明说了声后，直接进入了被他一拳把门打飞了的浴室里。

重新放好热水，在再一次氤氲在室内的温暖雾气里，他掀起浴巾看了眼在战斗后例行精神起来的大兄弟，有点头疼。  
要是安德烈在这儿就好了。  
西里尔滑进浴缸里，把脸埋在水下吐出一串忧伤的泡泡。

然后，历史重演。过去被情人们宠爱过度以至于手法糟糕到了一定境界的将军，默默地跟手中神采飞扬的大兄弟对视着，面面相觑，眼见谁也不肯认输，不想与对方同归于尽的西里尔只能自己先退一步。  
这种时候该如何是好呢？有着与纯净美貌不符的满脑子黄色思想的alpha开始在脑内翻起来曾经看过的小黄文。

正在客厅里有点坐立难安的本杰明于是得到了一个披着浴巾，身体半遮半掩，皮肤被热水温润上些许诱人绯色的大美人。

“哥哥……”身为半个老司机的西里尔语调软软地朝露出了惊讶表情的本杰明轻轻喊道，“我需要你的帮助，刚才驾驶MS的时候，我……”  
他看上去有些害羞得说不下去了，只是状似不经意地褪下一侧肩头上被水打湿了的柔软织物，那双曾展露出比染上冰霜的钢刃更为寒冷的漠然的灰色瞳眸，此时却温顺柔和地闪动着情动的水光。  
“哥哥要跟西里做爱吗？”

本杰明失去了足足十几秒的思考能力，一回过神来，连忙几步上前，伸手把西里尔胸前的毛巾合拢，严厉地训斥道，“你今天刚去过医院，才经历了一场激烈的战斗，你现在该立刻去休息！”而不是在这里半裸着美好的肉体勾引自己的兄长。本杰明将后半句有些过于尖锐的指责吞回去。

为了能得到个美妙的手活，都放下了身为alpha的骄傲准备主动躺平，结果却被毫不留情地拒绝，西里尔委屈极了。  
他找不到这个beta一样的帝国人能够拒绝自己的理由，长长的睫毛颤动着，眼圈发红地追问道，“为什么，因为我是个没钱又窝囊的alpha吗？……之前哥哥也和那些坏人说，西里是会为了钱和别的大叔援交的没用的坏孩子……”说着说着，这个有着头银色卷发的年轻人忍不住哭了起来。

被这般毫无兴师问罪的意味，却比任何一种责问都要令他良心难安，罪恶感不断涌出的话语，本杰明彻底慌了，他连忙将抽泣着的弟弟揽入怀中，不知所措地解释起来，“不是的，西里尔才不是没用的坏孩子！”但这用来反驳的话实在太过苍白，而他也确实犯下了无法被抹消掉的罪行。  
那个明明没有做过任何错事，有着钻石般珍贵的高洁灵魂的白银之王，却因他的仇恨心理与怒火，在无数肮脏的男人的身下被强迫着，无视本人意愿地奸淫过身体的每一处。而经历了这一切的他的弟弟非但没有向三番五次欲置自己于死地的兄长进行报复，反而宽容地表达了谅解，甚至还愿意接受他的拥抱，想到这儿，本杰明的心都快碎了。

再无法抑制住胸中鼓动叫嚣着的冲动，本杰明抬起西里尔的下巴，强势而深情地吻了上去。  
和之前床上粗暴冷酷的态度不同，此时他的吻温柔极了，那曾于舰桥内下达过无数指令的灵巧舌头轻轻撬开原本闭合着的牙关，热情地缠住对方的，本杰明带着西里尔一同在口腔里跳起了令人面红耳赤的贴面舞。  
这一吻持续了很久，直到他的弟弟不知何时不再落泪，转而呆呆地盯着自己时，本杰明才怀着满心爱意地咬了下那被亲出水润光泽的柔软下唇，喑哑着嗓音道，“你那里受伤了，听话，哥哥给你用嘴吸出来，好吗？”

被从天而降的好事砸了个正着，没想到自己不仅不用躺平任人上，还白得了这个令他内心深处其实有些怕怕的兄长的口交承诺。在这不小的惊喜下露出不敢置信的眼神的西里尔看上去有点傻乎乎的，一点也不像方才那个强大悲悯到令众生臣服的白银之王。

这般反差萌的联合战神戳中了本杰明的萌点，他本就是个颜控的大绅士（HENTAI），不然在某些方面略有些洁癖的他当初也不会在一时兴起之下强了他的弟弟，被深重的愧疚与感动所驱使，直男兄长心情毫不勉强地在同性的幼弟的身前半跪下，用双手和嘴巴服侍起对方勃起的性器。

温热的口腔带来恰到好处的压迫感，柔软灵巧的舌头不时扫过敏感的龟头，冠状沟，还有攀附着饱满静脉的火热茎身，就连后面的两个蛋蛋也会被偶尔带着戏谑意味的轻捏一下。  
满面通红的西里尔捂着嘴，眼神湿润地轻喘着，另一只手忍不住轻轻揪住了埋首于他胯间的兄长头顶的发丝。

年轻人的那点阅历在迈过三十大关的长兄面前根本不够看，很快，西里尔就在本杰明堪称拥有魔法般技巧的唇舌下缴了械。  
欲望得以纾解的感觉是如此之好，他不禁伸手环住直起身子的兄长的脖子，撒娇着亲了上去，“我也要尝尝自己的味道！”年轻的alpha完全没有认识到这纯真又淫荡的发言有什么不对。

纵容地和西里尔再次一吻后，本杰明摸了摸弟弟后脑处柔软的卷发，轻笑起来，“很好闻，是橙花的味道。”

话音未落，他们彼此都愣住了。

“哥哥能闻到我的信息素？”西里尔眨了眨眼，问道。

“……”本杰明陷入了思考，没有立刻给出回答。  
他一直以来没有表现出任何属于alpha这种特殊性别的体征，而这也是可以被用科学来解释的，帝国人的基因与联合的beta重合度极高。  
beta是ABO中的显性基因，也就是说，在AB或BO结合下出生的孩子，大多会表现出属于beta的特征，而非特殊性别的那一半。作为联合的alpha和帝国女性所诞下的孩子，本杰明一直也觉得自己和其他帝国人没有什么不同，至少生理层面如此。

想不出个头绪的本杰明只好再确认一次，“西里尔的信息素是橙花的香味？”

听到这话，西里尔变得有些不好意思。  
在ABO的社会文化里，柑橘调的信息素大多是些不够成熟的A才会有的，是被O们嫌弃为不懂事又冲动的毛头小A的味道。  
比起水果一样清新干净的柑橘调，O们更加追捧那些馥郁迷人的花香调，那才是性格成熟的可靠大人的标志。  
而西里尔本人的信息素，则尴尬地处在这两个香调之间的位置。  
他在解下“颈带”后没少被那些更为年长的情人们调笑过。“哎呀，没想到白银之王的味道居然是这么酸甜可口的清新类型~”这种发言一度让西里尔暗自生过不少闷气，为自己这不争气的信息素。

“哥哥不许笑话！”他气鼓鼓地拽住本杰明的衬衫。

面对这般压根没有一点杀伤力的可爱指责，本杰明也不再去想为什么会这样了，直接伸手投降。  
他们又拥抱在一起交换了数个吻。  
窗外的天空上已在不知何时爬满了星子，被GN粒子连通了心灵的两人静静地靠到了一起。

除了洒落下的皎洁月光，房间里只有床头一盏台灯散发出些昏黄的光芒，双人床上，裹着被子的西里尔趴在本杰明的胸口，安静地听了耳边有力的心跳声很久后，他闷闷地开口道，“今天早些的时候，我真的很害怕。”  
说着，他撑起身子，在逆光的角度下，本杰明看到了那双剔透的瞳眸里的盈盈水光。

“哥哥是真的想要杀死小宝宝吗？”西里尔委屈难过地问道，“哥哥不想要小宝宝吗？”

这仿若孩童般懵懂的幼稚用词，使得沉重到已快把本杰明努力维持出的从容压垮的罪恶感更重了一分。  
他不知道该怎么回答，彼时仍对alpha充满偏见的本杰明只想着要让白银之王快点闭嘴，顺便抹消掉可能会把友人送入监狱里的证据，他那时在怒火指使下做出的行动连片刻的犹豫都没有，现在回想起来，连他自己都为那种冷酷到了极点，不留下任何余地的行为感到后怕。

“对不起……”本杰明用力抱住他的弟弟。  
“我很抱歉，我知道我的行为是绝对无法被原谅的。但我还是想请你给我去照顾你，还有那个孩子接下来的人生的机会。”

“我不能和帝国人结婚的。”

本杰明失笑，“本来也就不能结婚的，你和我。”他顿了顿，继续道，“我在首都星的中心区有处房产，搬到那儿去如何？我会和三皇子殿下申请就近监视你的任务。”这种低级的任务对于一个宇宙分舰队的指挥官来说可谓是非常大材小用了。

西里尔想了想，觉得自己继续待在地下秘密放置了自己的机体——晨星高达的研究所可能会让帝国军非常不安，他不想在和谈一事上再起什么波澜，于是点头答应了。

不知道本杰明家是不是和安德烈家那样布置得很温馨呢？…  
被揽在温暖有力的臂膀中，临睡前，西里尔如此想到。


	26. 绅士兄长也想拥有能看正太时期的弟弟的资格

大概是终于和曾隔阂颇深，甚至一度彼此敌对的兄长得以和解的缘故，西里尔的梦因他之前所说出的“原谅”一词产生了某些奇怪的变化。

作为一个充斥了西里尔整整五年的童年生活，某种意义上作为对方人生导师的克里克博士再度出场。

“小西里啊，如果哪天你的朋友对你说什么，‘有些事情可以理解但无法接受’之类的话，千万别伤心，二话不说先要到对方未婚妻的通讯号，然后你就不仅能大仇得报，连下半辈子的工资问题都不用愁了！”

“……为什么？“

博士打了个响指，用一种颇为神秘的语气解释道，“只要榜上一个靠卖卖唱片都能赚到足够财大气粗地随手就能送人台高达这么多的钱，而且对你还是真爱的美女富婆，你的人生就圆满了！”

西里尔一脸冷漠地瞅着博士，“那如果是我说，‘博士身为一个成年人却还会像个嗜甜的小孩子一样嘴里长了好几颗蛀牙，而且自以为没人知道地偷偷在房间的柜子里藏了很多薯片和巧克力，这种事情可以理解，但是无法接受’。博士打算抢走我现在还不存在的未婚妻吗？”

“西，西里！”博士欲哭无泪，可怜巴巴地望向西里尔，试图打动这个银风研究所里最后的良心。

某个路过的研究员随口嘲起了这位被众人所敬爱的所长，“西里尔，你可小心了，博士的下一句准是‘你怎么这样凭空污人清白’。”

在休息室里放松的众人听到这话，都笑了，一时间，弥漫着咖啡味道的房间里充满了快活的空气。

克乙己是这样的使人快活，可是没有他，别人也便这么过。

这般在回忆里，明媚到仿佛被打上了柔光滤镜的美好日子，终结在了西里尔十岁的那年。  
在和青梅竹马的beta小姐姐——玛琳·基尔通讯时，西里尔得知对方为了能够早日结束战争，保护家里尚小的妹妹，准备参军。  
玛琳的妹妹是个比西里尔还要小上几岁的alpha，注定要在未来的某天加入军籍，和其他新人联所有的alpha一样踏上战场。玛琳极想阻止这种残酷的事情再一次发生在自己家——她那身为alpha的大哥已经战死了，除了被军方送回的一些他宿舍内的遗物外，连骨灰都没有。  
于是，身为本不用服兵役的女性beta的玛琳在她十二岁的那年私自跑去了征兵处。

虽然在ABO的刻板印象里，beta是些不受信息素干扰，理智冷静的聪明人，社会运转过程中必不可少的零件，但在战争年代的军队里，beta更多是些消耗起来令军方高层感到不那么心疼的炮灰而已。

更何况女性beta的体能本就比男性beta还要差上一些。

觉得街对面邻居家对自己一直很是照顾的小姐姐这是要去送死，西里尔急了，在几次没有效果的劝解后，他赶紧去跟博士寻求帮助。

克里克博士那时难得正经了很久的时间，他极为认真地询问了西里尔是否真的要放弃属于特殊型人才的特权，加入联合军，成为一名MS的驾驶员。  
在得到了坚定而肯定的答案后，博士连忙开始为西里尔特别制定紧急机师训练计划，用了很多模拟设备，在西里尔即将随着舰队出发的最后一秒前，教给了他所有能够用来保命的知识。

C.E205年，西里尔·雷米吉乌斯与玛琳·基尔一同入伍，西里尔因其alpha的特殊身份获上尉军衔，青梅竹马的两人自此开始了在第一宇宙舰队，MS特武队“蒙大拿铃兰”里的服役生活。  
再之后，表现出色的西里尔被作为小队长的前辈所发现，爱才之心大起的前辈在私下里给了西里尔很多技巧上的指导，与此同时，玛琳和前辈也因他的缘故在越来越多的交集下而结识。

如今，前辈死了，博士也死了，被联合军内部判定为“反人类的战争犯”的玛琳不知所终。他曾经最为亲近的人都已不在，环顾身边时，只见自己孤身一人的身影。

不，已经不是一个人了。  
西里尔因梦中所思而滑落的泪水被谁的唇轻轻啄吻掉，他沐浴在晨光里，睁开了眼睛，对着他重新找回的家人微微一笑。

曾被嘴边没门的友人吐槽为“性冷淡的鬼畜机器人”的本杰明，在与腹中正孕育着他孩子的弟弟交颈温存的早上，身体力行地反驳了那不切实际的污蔑。他躁动地抬起头的性器把被子撑起一个小帐篷，发觉这点，西里尔的面颊上被晕染出些许粉红的色泽。

“我感觉好一些了……”西里尔在被子下的两条长腿缠上本杰明的腰，本着“A的义务便是满足身边的B和O”的心态，磨人而不自知地用下身蹭了蹭他的兄长。

本杰明立即环住这个开始在他的欲火上不知死活地添柴的小坏蛋，和他亲了亲，却没有更进一步的动作，显然是心下仍有些忧虑，见他这副样子，西里尔不高兴了，他故意把脖子蹭到本杰明鼻前的位置，控制着信息素，让空气中的橙花味道更多了些。

……！好香

面对如此三番五次的勾引，本杰明再把持得住的话，就真是个机器人了。  
他掀开掩盖了那具美好身体的被子，用力分开弟弟线条好看，修长光滑的双腿，让那藏在挺翘臀间的淡粉色入口暴露在自己的视野里。

颜色真可爱。  
在弟弟眼神害羞的注视下，本杰明用手指开始为对方细致周全地扩张起来，还没忘记用上之前买来的润滑剂，这一次他倒是没有因自己勃发的欲望而急不可耐地直接闯进去，本杰明握着充血高热的坚硬性器，慢慢地进入了他的弟弟，满怀爱意地体味着阴茎与柔嫩湿热的肠道彼此摩擦挤压的感觉，最后，几乎整根没入，直到龟头轻轻抵住那令西里尔禁不住浑身一颤的敏感的生殖腔入口，方才停下。

本杰明双手撑在西里尔的头顶，他那冷色调的冰蓝瞳眸，此时如融化了的坚冰，其中有着些西里尔看不懂的情绪，但这不妨他在里面找到了自己想要得到的属于爱的温暖。

十指相交，两只手像急着寻找自己缺失了的那半一样，交握于一处。

这种仿佛在恋爱一样的氛围，令西里尔玩心大起，好色的alpha挑起眉，开启了他最为喜爱的言H模式，“哥哥是不是该给我‘零花钱’？”

“嗯？”  
正吮吸舔舐着弟弟白皙颈项上的皮肤的本杰明听到这话，下意识地用鼻音反问，“当然，西里尔想要多少都可以，哥哥这里有。”

西里尔见对方没有进入状态，有些不爽地收紧了下彼此交握的手指，“不是那个意思！哥哥都要了西里的身体好几次了，还让我给哥哥生孩子，按照你们帝国的观念，难道不该给我‘报酬’吗？”

和为了鼓励生育而性开放的新人联相比，帝国的社会风气虽算不上是陈旧保守，但也没开放到街上能随处看见些左手B，右手O的alpha。

不。  
其实这种场景在联合也是不存在的，只有身在局中而对周围环境的认知有所偏差，且爱慕者众多的白银之王才会拥有这种错误观念。  
敢于如此理直气壮地脚踏N条船，活到这么大都还没被打死，西里尔真的该好好感谢自己那继承自母亲的好相貌和天生的好脾气。

总之，为了获得性交的机会而进行金钱上的交易，这种可以被定义为“卖淫”的事在联合还是很少见的。因此，“援助交际”一词还是西里尔从那些混混那里学来的。

这，这孩子怎么可以这么浪！？  
本杰明震惊了，反应过来后，他有些恨铁不成钢地撞了下那位于生殖腔不远处的前列腺以作惩戒，并沉下脸，生气地教训道，“你怎么可以有这种不劳而获的想法？”

西里尔被他那突然黑了脸的模样吓了一跳，有些畏惧地缩了缩肩膀，委屈地小声道歉，“对不起，不会再有了……”

身下人被吓红了的眼圈令本杰明反应过来，是他自己误解了。  
因反应过度以及吼了弟弟所产生的愧疚蔓延在他心里，很是过意不去的本杰明立刻进行了挽救。  
他一改方才冷肃的神情，英俊的面容上挂起一抹夹杂了痴迷的轻蔑的笑，目光死死地盯住被他用阴茎钉于身下的美人，很是入戏地调戏起来，“年纪小小的不学好，仗着自己的美貌去卖身。看你不太像个熟手的样子，怎么，刚开始营业的？多少钱一次，中出要加钱吗？”

止住了泪意，怯生生地观察了下兄长的态度，觉得对方可能真的没有生气而是在和自己言H，作为老司机的西里尔也进入了他所想象的情景，不好意思地小声道，“大哥哥长得好看，不收你钱，可以，随便内射……”说到最后，在情欲的火焰中备受蒸腾的脸更红了。

这是怎样犯规的发言啊……  
猝不及防被来了一记直白表白的本杰明再无法忍耐下去了，作为成熟男士的脸也不要了，直接握紧幼弟的纤腰，用力冲刺起来，快节奏的律动使得他们身下的床都开始不堪重负地发出了“吱呀”声。

没有料到自己一把撩动了虎须，还以为能再和哥哥一同幻想些更深入的故事的西里尔，被猝不及防的抽插袭击得惊叫一声。  
清越的嗓音掺入情动中的娇媚，肠道被粗大火热的性器用力摩擦过每一寸，被充满了的感觉在体内炸出一阵酸软爽快。  
更可怕的是，以令人摸不到规律的频率，前列腺被不时地顶弄碾磨着，刺激的电流顺着神经末梢一路传递到中枢神经系统——他的大脑一片空白，除了“舒服”“好大”之类的词语再无法思考任何，而西里尔的嘴巴也在这种降智打击的支配下，不断喊出一些令人面红耳赤的淫言浪语。  
“啊，呀啊！西里要给哥哥生小宝宝！”  
“哥哥的大鸡巴好热，哈啊，西里要被烫坏了。”  
“不要，不要撞生殖腔，不可以肏A的生殖腔。”智商四散消失的西里尔用力摇着头，盈着泪雾的双眸看着有些楚楚可怜得动人，“不能肏生殖腔，西里和哥哥的宝宝，会死掉的！”

本杰明快要被这个毫无矜持可言，浪叫着勾人的熊弟弟给折磨疯了，在一记带着几分怒气的冲撞过后，他摸了摸弟弟被汗水打湿的额发，迎着稍稍从快感种清醒几分的西里尔投来的疑惑眼神，咬咬牙，还是在长兄的身份下，忍不住板起脸教训起来，“不要老是在男人的床上说这种话。”  
其实他更想说，不总是随随便便就跟他这种年纪的男人上床，本杰明可还记着西里尔跟安德烈间发生的那档子事儿呢。  
一个比他年纪还大的老男人，居然恬不知耻地去搞一个都快可以做他儿子了的年轻人，而且这两人还能是怎么认识的，虽然傲慢的白银之王肯定早忘了，但是本杰明敢保证，那个安德烈·朱庇勒，肯定在六年前被俘的那次失败后就一直记着西里尔了。

那个红毛的莽夫说不定还曾意淫着敌军的alpha正太将军的白嫩的大长腿，一边撸管呢。  
本杰明对安德烈可谓恶意满满。  
同为三皇子最为信任的左右手之一，本杰明·德贝克尔少将可是对这个曾一直压着自己一头的竞争对手没什么太大的好感，不过也只止步于此，但在和弟弟和解后，再回想起他们之间存在的真正关系，本杰明怒不可遏。

这里也要提到联合军方高层谜一般的审美。  
由于陷入了人口危机，且为了将征兵一事正义化，新人类联合议会通过了修改成年法的草案，不顾社会各阶层的口诛笔伐和声讨抗议，为了能够早一天将兵源投上战场支持前线，坚持将国民的成年年龄下调至十四岁。  
在联合社会里无处不在的宣传下，有很多不懂得战争残酷的孩子，被宣传中保家卫国的论调点燃了热血，抱着一腔真挚的爱国心，连成年都没等到，就直接加入了军籍。  
联合军高层为了区别这些少年兵，也抱着让有经验的老兵对这些菜鸟施以一定程度的保护的目的，令后勤部特别设计了可以让人一眼将他们认出并区别于他人的制服。

然后，既“似乎是在反讽着什么的‘满手血腥的白衣恶魔’”，“四个佩戴小白花军章的O炮舰队”后的第三个令军人们恶评如潮的设计横空出世。

后勤部里怕不是藏了些变态。这是看到属于将官阶的少年兵军服的所有人下意识发出的感叹。

第一宇宙舰队的部分军人，尤其是对信息素毫无感知力的beta们，望着披着那交错相叠的两片半透明披风，像是长了对小仙子的精灵翼一样，从身边走过的小小的alpha将军，努力按捺数次，还是忍不住瞟了眼对方短裤下露出的两条笔直修长的白腿。  
然后，“好白啊”，这样地感叹道。

反倒是能够对信息素做出反应的A和军中少量的O对于这些满面无语的B很是不理解。  
毕竟，在那强者偶尔不小心泄露出的一丝信息素都会令人心中顿生沉重压迫感的作用下，别说是萌正太将军了，就算是裹着尿布的小婴儿，他们也可以坚定地做出判断，“这是一位不容忤逆的alpha”，轻视对方？怕是怎么死的都不知道。

白银之王最直观的影响力在这些AO身上可见一斑。

而除了披风外，短裤，短裙和长筒靴的设计对于所有军衔的少年兵都是一样的。  
这种智障设计被帝国的情报人员探查到，传回国内公开后，帝国国内一时间声讨不断，“联合军变态后勤部”在社交网络上的热门搜索榜上待了好久。

本杰明也看过相关的报道，而只要再算算安德烈可能见到西里尔时对方的年纪，他就气得想要去揍一顿这种偷瞄着自家幼弟的变态痴汉。

唔，在这点上，他真的冤枉安德烈了，老实人大叔当初的全部精力都被用来感叹联合的人口危机，人家关注的重点，完全不在正太将军的大白腿上。  
或者说，只有本杰明这种鬼畜的颜控末期患者，才会在一边用力肏着弟弟的情况下，还能分出几分心思去意淫弟弟曾经会有的可爱模样。


	27. A躯一震，散发出了香香的味道

好一顿晨间的亲昵缠绵后，本杰明终于放过了自己的弟弟，趁对方去浴室里洗澡的时候，准备当个好兄长的本杰明在厨房的流理台前做了些简单吃食。  
顺说，那个被年轻的alpha一拳击飞的可怜木门，直到现在仍躺在客厅的地面上挺尸中，而按照西里尔自己的说法，一会儿他会想办法先修理一下，就算只是半个工程师也不能一下子就将这种本可以自己解决的问题推给别人。

在某些方面意外地固执呢，这么想着，本杰明将夹了煎肉片和热化的奶酪的烤面包摆到餐桌上。

当兄弟两人在绕着首都星自转的人造太阳——“赫利俄斯”所投洒下的晨光里一同用餐时，宿舍房间的门铃响了。  
西里尔先本杰明一步开启了门锁。

冷面而不好惹的审讯官——锡德·阿玛鲁拉少校朝这两位就差浸在粉红泡泡里的上官们抬手一礼，同时，心里对“淫荡而不知耻，连敌军都勾搭了个遍”的白银之王礼节性鄙视一番，表面上则态度周全却冷淡地说道，“雷米吉乌斯一级上将，请您协助我军情报部，对昨日入侵首都星的敌人进行审讯。”  
他复又对本杰明道，“德贝克尔少将，军务省对您发起的审查将于今日11点开始，届时请到元帅府报道。”

仿佛是自命运女神唇间叹息而出的不为任何人所知的讥讽。  
西里尔与本杰明这对阵营不同，年龄差异更大的异母兄弟，在不被自己国家军方高层中的某些人信任这点上，倒是完全一样。

如果说联合的国防委员会对西里尔有所质疑，是源于他过于强大的个人武力及无法预见下一步行动的不可控性的话，那么本杰明就真的有些冤了。

本杰明是个从始至终都对祖国忠诚无比的合格军人，还是三皇子器重的手下之一，按理说，从军多年的他早就该拥有更高一级的军衔了，但是由于身负一半来自敌国间谍的血脉，本杰明在某些思虑过重的人眼里，是不值得信任的。  
而出于平衡多方势力的考虑，三皇子也只能无奈地压下本该属于本杰明的晋升，从别的方面补偿这位被愚人的偏见阻碍了仕途的忠实部下。

本杰明看上去也早就习惯了这种来自友军的质疑，没有表现出什么特别的反应，只是态度平淡地表示了到时候会自行前往审查会。

西里尔穿好军服跟锡德临走前，一直有些担心地望着他的兄长，他最终得到了一个安抚的摸头杀。  
将一个备用的私人终端递给西里尔后，本杰明安慰他道，“别担心，随时保持联络。”

敌国战神乖巧点头的反应，引来锡德余光不爽的一瞥。  
这个绿茶屌。  
不知道是出于黑粉酸溜溜的心理，还是纯粹看不惯白银之王貌似包藏了不小祸心的诱敌行为，锡德少校在高速路上硬生生把民用的悬浮车开出了宇宙战舰的气势，每每在快要超速的边缘大鹏展翅地试探着，憋着一口气，闷头不语，最终只用了原定的一半时间就把人带到了情报部本部。

风格统一而眼熟的审讯室再次出现在了西里尔的视线里，只不过这一次他站到了单面镜的另一边。  
正在对着审讯室里的情报人员下达指令的上校见属下把人带到，朝锡德点点头，又向作为敌军之将的西里尔发起了对话。  
“阁下，想必您已知晓昨天下午位于‘奥林帕斯’外轨道的防御型移动炮台——‘十二泰坦’失控的事情了。在您与入侵者作战期间，我方技术人员多次核查了我国的命脉，超级人工智能‘计谋女神——墨提斯’的运行记录，在其中没有发现任何端倪，最后只能对其进行了重启。”在讲述这个惊天秘密时，上校的声音依旧十分冷静。

“‘墨提斯’是我国社会各领域中必不可少的重要AI，就连我国的行政部门的大部分工作，也少不了作为三角中的一角，毫无私心，以数据结果为第一优先选择的‘墨提斯’的帮助。”

帝国虽是专制国家，但行政体系已无限趋近于公平公正，清正廉洁。想要颁布一条政令或改革，皇帝——在当下则是摄政王，内阁的众位大臣，以及‘墨提斯’，三者的一致同意缺一不可，虽然其中帝王的权力最为庞大，但他也无法做到无视另两方的意见，独断专行。

“墨提斯”不仅参与了帝国无数的国防工作，还是帝国社会运转正常的必备条件。情报部对这一次“墨提斯”不同寻常的失控，极为重视。

不过上校他们在经历了一整晚不眠不休的加班，以及对这些俘获了的MS机师连夜的紧急审问后，连一丁点有用的情报都没有得到，在对方究竟如何做到远程干扰“墨提斯”的运行一事上更是一无所知，在这种严峻的情况下，不得不找来曾经同样被他们暴力审讯过的白银之王，希望能从对方那里获得一些帮助。

在简单讲述完大致状况后，上校向西里尔认真地行了个军礼，首次软化了态度，“看在您在联合军内崇高声望的份上，也许由您亲自来问，这些非正规军的MS驾驶员会更愿意合作。”

他顿了顿，又承诺道，“按照帝国的法律，对于恐怖分子，我们是有不经过军方内部会议自行处理的权力的。但是，三皇子殿下表示他不想在谈判期间引发外交上的问题，我们可以向您保证，这些MS驾驶员的性命不会受到一点伤害。”  
上校隐瞒了一个重要的信息没有说。

那就是经过一整夜舆论的发酵，社交网路上有无数帝国人对昨日“奥林帕斯袭击事件”进行的激烈的争论。

有些当时身处元帅府附近，曾在GN粒子的作用下与敌对国的机师们进行了精神上的连接，无意中看到些对方过往的记忆碎片的民众们态度激动地发表着他们的见解。

某个在个人简介的职业一栏填着“收银台老阿姨”的帝国网友表示，“我虽然搞不清楚这一切到底是怎么回事，究竟是不是联合那帮人搞出来的黑科技。但如果我看到的那些是真的话，那我觉得政府不能就这样随便将人当场处决。”

“其实我本来是个坚定的‘联合人去死派’，咱们两国间的仗打了那么多年，战争税一涨再涨，家里存款打完了，爸妈留下的房子打没了，我那二十来岁的儿子为了不让家里负担更重，在军方免除战争税的保证下，大学没念完就跑去参军了，直接就上了前线，结果碰上了那个天杀的第二舰队，他所在的战舰一个照面就被敌人的光束炮打中，人也跟着没了。”

收银台老阿姨看上去平淡的文字后是她曾为儿子的不幸去世，没日没夜的嚎啕哭泣，而和她有着相同经历的帝国人，绝不在少数。

老阿姨继续写道，“直到昨天为止，我敢说只要给我一把枪，我可以毫不犹豫地朝那些嗜血的人皮怪物——联合军的alpha们扣下扳机。但是，我在那个和我意识相连的alpha的记忆里看到了很多以前不知道的事情。对方，也是个和我们一样有着家庭概念的人类，失去了家人的不只是我们帝国人，联合那边一样，甚至……还要更惨一些，我们大都听过一点新人类联合的法律，只要生下来性别被检测为alpha，不管是男是女，有没有足够的能力，十二岁一到都得被强制加入军籍，他们也不都是些战争疯子，但他们没得选。”

“总之，我觉得就算为了在两国签订和平条约时不作为不占理的那一边，也不能不经审判就将这些恐怖分子全部枪决。”  
老阿姨的发言引来了不少和她有着相同体验的人的支持，当然，也少不了抱有相反看法的键盘侠的铺天盖地的谩骂。

而那些被分批关押在审讯室里，对帝国极度仇视，甚至视帝国人为未进化完全的低等人种，可以狠下心去杀死无辜平民，有着极端主战派身份的前·联合驾驶员里，也不是没人为此不感到动摇的。

“喂……”某个左臂是义肢的女A轻轻捅了捅旁边的beta战友，小声问，“我们在这里到底要被关到什么时候，是死是活倒是给个痛快啊。”

她旁边的男B翻了个白眼，没有出声，他又不像这个粗神经的alpha一样，感觉不到从不远处的队长那边直直射来的，愤怒得就差快要吃人了的高温视线。

在这些驾驶员中逐渐有人开始窃窃私语地讨论起来的时候，审讯室的门被打开了，他们纷纷警戒起来，结果看到走进来的不是那些要么态度恶劣，要么直接动手把人揍到鼻青脸肿的帝国军，反而是个身穿一身纯白军服的联合将官。

“叛徒！”意识到对方身份的某个机师愤怒至极地对着西里尔所在的方向咆哮道。

“……”  
面对这一指责，白银之王没有反驳，纵使在心中对立场及行事准则自有判断，但这改变不了他在一些事上可以称之为“叛国”的行为。

但说实话，西里尔不是很在乎，他所效忠的不是某一个国家的行政机构，而是位于其统治下的那些活生生的人，所以只要能减少哪怕一丁点无辜生命的逝去，让他开着高达再去自爆炸掉一百个炮台都没问题。

白银之王没有多说什么，他只是静静地站在门口，用那双比世间任何一种金属还要冰冷得令观者无不心下一寒的灰色双瞳注视着这些驾驶员。

“我很喜欢西里的味道。”本杰明在早上的性事最后，坦白了自己的心声。  
而为了满足身边“他的beta”的小小心愿，西里尔今天没有戴“颈带”，他alpha的信息素在失去了特殊材料的阻隔后，始终伴随在他的周身。

渐渐地，在场的alpha们的表情都变了。其中反应最大的一个浑身冒出冷汗，面上血色尽数消退不说，在一分钟后居然开始不顾自己双手被反绑在背后的姿势，就算将头一下下用力撞向身侧的墙壁，也要逃避这种无孔不入，令人快要窒息的巨大压迫感。

见那个alpha有些受不住了，西里尔收敛了下发散开来的信息素，那清新的味道在这些机师此刻的感知中不亚于传说中地狱里惩罚死者的恶魔身上所带有的硫磺气息。

那个观星者的驾驶员，入侵者们的首领，也是在场众人中年纪最大的alpha开口了，他横着一道没有用再生医疗技术去除伤疤的凶悍面容上，扯出一抹讥讽的笑，“我听说过白银之王信息素很厉害的传闻，但没想到这厉害之处，最终让我们体会到了。用自身强大的力量转头对付同胞，你就不为此感到羞耻吗？”

西里尔没有跟他在这个话题上纠缠，转而开始了自己的询问，不仅是上校的请求和保证令他走进这间审讯室，他自己本身也有一些待解决的疑问。  
“我看到您手背上的山茶刺青了，您曾在第二舰队的MS特武队服役过吗？”

观星者的机师的脸色立刻变得有些难看，他像是被冒犯到了一样，额角爆出青筋，大声吼道，“是又如何，我可不比你们这些自诩‘第一’的铃兰O炮差！”

得到了他肯定的答案，西里尔漠然的目光中浮起些许忧郁，他拉过一把椅子，坐到对方的正对面，轻声问，“按照您的年龄，应该已经可以退役了。还有……”  
他的视线扫了一圈房间内的其他人身上或多或少装置着的机械义体，几经压抑后再无法抑制地露出了痛苦的神情，“您们该不会都是‘退伍军人互助协会’的成员吧？”

鸦雀无声。  
被一语道破真实身份的MS驾驶员们都静默不语。

“为什么要做这种事呢？……”  
西里尔语调艰涩地继续问，“已经履行完职责，可以回家了不是吗？而且现在战争已经结束了，为什么要再一次去战斗呢？”而且还是主动发动了对于满是平民，驻军力量薄弱的帝国首都星的袭击。

“……像你这样高高在上的大人物是不会懂的。”沉默良久，观星者机师出声了，“如果你发现有个可以一举彻底毁灭敌人的‘脑’，让自己国家再不受到任何威胁的机会，你能拒绝吗？”

虽早已隐约有了猜测，但在这时西里尔才能肯定他们真正的目标，是当时有着众位高级将领，最重要的是，有着难得的军事天才——帝国军大元帅，三皇子，伊斯迈尔·璃·加拉西所在的元帅府。

西里尔摇了摇头，“这样是行不通的，没了一个大元帅，还能有第二个，这样做，除了阻碍两国的和谈进程外没有任何实质上的意义，你们这是被人利用了。那个给你们透露了帝国方情报的，是不是就是令星球外围的炮台‘十二泰坦’失控的人？”

同样有些对连带自己在内的老兵是否做了别人靶子的事情有所怀疑，再加上对方是那个只要是个alpha都会不禁在心里对其强大的力量肃然起敬的战神，在西里尔的数次劝解后，观星者机师终于松了口。  
“……是有人说，有个可以将帝国军方高层一网打尽的好方法，只要我们配合他的行动，一切都可以顺利进行，他负责让‘十二泰坦’失灵，我们进行武力突破，两个小队转移视线，主力军直接杀到元帅府，这样一来新人类地球联合就再也不必担心会受到军事上的威胁。”

西里尔鼓励地望着他，等待下文。

“那个人的真实身份是谁，我也不知道。”观星者的机师最终给出了令人失望的答案，“也许是个议会里有头有脸的人物吧，不想沾上负面的丑闻，一直都是用无人机送来的特殊终端跟我们联系的。”

听到这儿，审讯室外的上校向技术人员们下达了继续深入分析在观星者驾驶舱内找到的终端的命令。

“感谢您的配合，请放心，帝国军已经保证不会伤害各位的生命。”西里尔点点头，上校的交代已经完成，现在轮到他自己的发问时间了。  
“我还有一个相对来说比较私人化的问题。”西里尔道，“我的导师是观星者高达的开发人员之一，我想知道您是如何获取了本应在中立科研组织里的这部机体的。”  
是谁将观星者从宇宙探查机构偷渡出来，带给这些极端主战派的老兵的，这个问题西里尔必须得到答案。

“是同一个人，通过他在终端里留下的地址，我们在‘兰达’的一处非法走私港口的集装箱里找到的。”

“这样吗？……好的，非常感谢您的如实告知。”面对眼前仍是一团迷雾的谜底，西里尔有些失落，但仍打起精神礼貌地说道。

他站起身，向在场的诸位驾驶员一礼道，“帝国方已经告知了新人联政府各位的存在，相信议会定会尽快将各位引渡回国的，请保持耐心，还有……不如趁着这个机会，用自己的双眼，亲自见证下这里的人，也许，你们会有些新发现。”

“我们来的时候就没打算回去，不像某些人一样，为了活命，连脸面都不要地对着敌军摇尾乞怜。”某个格外看不惯白银之王通敌叛国行径的alpha不屑道。

西里尔看了发话的人一眼，没再说什么，转身走出了审讯室。


	28. 高达世界观里的女孩子都是惹不起的存在！

加拉西帝国位于首都星“奥林帕斯”的皇宫内，因超级人工智能——AI“墨提斯”失控一事，久违地接到了来自父皇的主动传召，为了汇报情况而入宫的三皇子符合礼数地对着皇帝所在的方向单膝跪下，没有用目光直视那位于一国权力之巅，以及身为他血缘上的生父的男人。

嘴里有条理地进行对已知情报的小结，他注视着自己眼前铺着的地毯，纵使感受到了自落地窗外洒在自己身上的温暖日光，三皇子的心里依然一阵发寒。  
这个戴上了面具、令人再无法看清楚真面目的男人，真的是他记忆中那个严厉但对自己兄妹三人疼爱非常的父亲吗？三皇子经常会在独处时不时地冒出这样的疑问，然后又在下一秒否定了自己大逆不道的不敬猜测。

始终保持着尊敬的姿态，最多也只会将眼睛抬到能够看到对方身侧垂下的麦金色长发的高度，帝国大元帅在向皇帝汇报完毕后，没有再多停留在这间令他感到了矛盾冷意的房间，就此退下。

在皇帝的宫殿外等候已久的侍女将三皇子带到了他的二哥——如今代理了皇帝权力，处理政务的摄政王那里。  
与三皇子虽非一母同出，但关系很好的摄政王——丹尼尔·温德尔林顿·加拉西，这个不顾国民们的意见、叛逆地把自己的发色染成张扬的浅紫，并且每天不是在品尝各方献上的美酒，就是沉醉在宫廷乐队的演奏所带来的他人所无法探知的精神世界里，行事堪称昏庸颓废的男子，也长了一副好相貌，可惜是个众所周知的草包美男。  
摄政王命人奉上精心烹调的美食，两兄弟一同用餐完毕后，他与这难得一见的小弟闲聊起各种与正事无关的话题来。

“刚刚老头子什么表示？”

“和以前一样，还是不打算管事，沉迷种花。”三皇子苦笑道，没有讲出自己对皇帝毫无缘由且莫名其妙地产生了的畏惧之情。  
明明父亲以前不是如今这样，就算笑着，也冷得吓人的样子，想到这儿，三皇子握着酒杯的手指不禁收紧了些许。

又说了几句闲话，摄政王那总是显得有些迷离而涣散的瞳孔终于对准了他的弟弟一次，在怔愣了数秒后，他用一种轻到几近无法听清的音量问道，“你还会想起大姐吗？”

三皇子浅褐色的俊脸上闪过一抹痛苦的神色，沉默地点了点头。

第一皇女，摄政王和三皇子的生母皆不相同，按理说，他们私下里的关系应是势同水火的恶劣才符合逻辑，但很令吃瓜民众失望的是，他们兄妹三人感情极为深厚，这少不了对三个孩子一视同仁的皇帝和当时留在宫廷中尽心爱护每一个孩子的三皇子的生母的努力。

在第一顺位继承人的皇女——露德米拉·达纳·加拉西尚在世时，帝国的民众都对这位有着一头仿佛正在燃烧着的火焰般明艳的红发的公主极为喜爱，亦对其怀抱了极大的期待。  
她的正直、聪慧以及对于每一位国民的深切责任感与使命感，令所有人都在盼望着她登上皇位的那一天，并不是对现任的皇帝有所不满，但他们有预感，能给当下灰暗的政治格局带来改变的那个人，必定是这位红发的皇女。

这位皇女受到爱戴不是没有理由的，她的雄心壮志在很久以前就可以捕捉到端倪了。

“我要做比开国皇帝还要伟大的女皇！”小时候比男孩子还要活泼好动的第一皇女，坐在高高的树梢上，对着地面上抬头望来的两个弟弟，神采飞扬地大声说道。  
她抬起手，指着摄政王丹尼尔，开心地喊道，“你，到时候做我的宰相！”  
彼时，远比如今这副醉生梦死的颓废模样有活力得多的摄政王连连点头，他最喜欢这个总是能找到新的玩耍方法的大姐姐了，对她的号令自是无所不从。

“还有伊斯迈尔，伊斯迈尔要当我的大元帅！”

深肤色的三皇子傻愣愣地看着向自己伸出手的皇姐，在一旁的狗腿子兄长的催促下，连忙点头，“嗯！都听姐姐的，我们一定要辅佐姐姐成为最伟大的皇帝！”

得到了两个弟弟对未来的保证后，皇女满意又开心无比地笑了，她在两个男孩逐渐变得惊恐的眼神下，一下子从树上灵巧地跳下来，一把将他们扑倒在铺着柔软草皮的地面上，三人逐渐笑闹成一团，也不再顾忌弄脏衣服后会被父母责问的事情了。

“大姐要是还活着的话，该有多好……”  
摄政王痴痴地呢喃着，又一次陷入了只有自己知晓的幻想里。

不忍再见他这副模样，三皇子没有出声惊扰他，悄悄一个人离开了皇宫，直到坐进悬浮车的后座，才再也忍不住地一拳打在了车窗的玻璃上，他咬着牙，眼眶发红，最终却什么声音也没有发出。

平复了半晌激动的情绪，三皇子用军方的加密频道，一个通讯打到了首都星附近的军事要塞里，“奥斯维德，姐姐的忌日快到了，你如果还不打算从‘雅典娜’上下来的话，以后也就再也不用来了。”

“蓝火”舰队的司令官，帝国宇宙军中将，奥兹·奥斯维德，同时也是出于一种令安德烈无法相信的理由导致了白银之王备受凌辱的一切的罪魁祸首，出身殖民星领主贵族家的他，自幼便与第一皇女露德米拉定下了婚约，是皇室本来准备一等皇女即位，便令他入赘到帝王家成为亲王的皇女的未婚夫。

“……劳您特别提醒在下，但我自是不会忘的。三天后，我定为我的红发公主献上她最爱的玫瑰。”那个总是以理智冷静甚至是无情一面示人的奥斯维德中将的声音里，难得出现了些许私人情绪带来的波动。

内心其实不是很待见这个差点就成了自己姐夫的下属，三皇子在得了保证后立刻切断了与对方的通讯。

大姐……  
只要想起即位典礼当天的那个场景，在众目睽睽之下，被人用超远程光束狙击枪击中了胸口的红发皇女向后倒下，温热的血液瞬间自动脉里喷到半空，那鲜艳的色泽竟比她的头发，披风上的玫瑰图案还要灼目到深深刺痛了在场每一个人的眼球。  
三皇子闭了闭眼，不敢再在心底念起对方的名字，生怕会勾起更多令他痛苦至今的细节。

暗杀者究竟是谁？新人类地球联合的特工，帝国内部对身为主和派的皇女心怀不满的势力？  
至今都未曾停止的调查没有找到这些问题的答案。

逝者已逝，生者只能背负着伤痛继续前行。  
三皇子依然按照和姐姐的约定，成为了帝国军最高统领的大元帅。  
但他的二哥是个心灵纤细敏感的人，承受不住亲眼目睹长姐被杀这一残酷的现实，巨大的打击下，人格产生了剧变，本来还算开朗的性情愈发古怪，在被皇帝推上摄政王的位置后行事更是彻底失了章法，最终变成了民众眼中每天处于微醺状态中的“酒神”一般的昏庸草包。

另一边，从情报部本部离开的西里尔，用终端连上网络，查询了为纪念“德墨忒尔生化危机”中的众多死者而建立的纪念园所在的方位。  
因昨天一事而获得了些许帝国军的信任，从而拥有了一定程度的自由，在锡德寸步不离的监视下，西里尔乘上了前往纪念园的公交，准备以一个可能存在的罪魁祸首的无能上司的身份，为亡灵们献上些花束。

即使他自己也清楚这一举动不过是对生者聊以慰藉的自我欺骗。

正午过后，越是靠近纪念园的位置，天空似乎也在应和着般地愈发黯淡，最后细密的雨丝开始落下。  
帮忙拿着花束的锡德撑开了伞，罩住两人，他看不出什么情绪的眼神紧紧跟随着西里尔正在每个墓碑前放下朵百合的背影，双唇抿出僵硬的线条。

他是在为并非由自己导致的生化恐怖事件而忏悔吗？这个白银之王……  
回想起上司曾跟自己透露的猜测，锡德的眉心拧起，握住伞柄的手也加了些力。  
他曾在“蓝火”旗舰上的审讯室里对当时没有反抗的西里尔拳打脚踢，即使直到对方哭出来时都没有丝毫的手软，一方面是因为锡德是个会用一切努力去完成命令的军人，还有一部分动机便是他被上司的话所误导，以为对方是导致了数万民众丧生的罪魁祸首，心下对这种丧尽天良的行径厌恶之余，自然更没有多少同情对方的想法。  
但锡德现在已经知道了真相为何，再回想起当时自己的行为，即便能够自我安慰那是必须去做的工作，心中也不免产生了愧疚和想要弥补的冲动，这也是他被分派到西里尔身边就近监视的原因，锡德是自己向上司请命的。

那次生化恐怖袭击事件的死者很多，在这算不上占地巨大的纪念园里摆着的，不过是一排排刻满了遇难者姓名的石碑而已，在那碑下的地底，没有棺材的所在。  
被未知病毒污染了的尸体在研究出可以治疗与预防的血清后是被集体火化的，骨灰也被特殊处理了，自然也就没了下葬一说。

在石碑前放下了带来的最后一朵百合，眼见还有一眼望不到边的无数冰冷的黑色长方体，西里尔的眼睛有些发红，他个人是坚信着自己的青梅竹马不会做出这种事的，奈何，在多重不容反驳的切实证据下，就连玛琳·基尔自己的家人都信了的情况下，联合军方发布了对处于MIA状态的前·联合准将的玛琳的通缉令。

她最后出港时乘坐的那艘战舰也只被观测到了它的残骸。  
玛琳还活着吗？西里尔不知道，但他希望如此，他相信某天她会回到新人联，为了这些亡灵们讨回公道后再向所有人证明自己的清白。

纪念园隐蔽的一角，身着一身与周围环境相融的暗色斗篷，只在帽檐处露出几缕蓝色发丝的女子，远远地看着雨中的那两个身影，一动不动，直到他们彻底远去。

“心疼了？”  
斗篷女旁边同样打扮的人说道，微沙哑的嗓音同样是可以辨识出女性身份的柔和音调。

“没有，他是最不用我担心的那个，一直以来，不过是我在拖他的后腿，无论是刚入伍时，还是德墨忒尔的那次……”

斗篷女的同伴叹息道，“坦诚一次没什么不好的，你们联合的ABO怎么净是些别扭的家伙。”

用手将染成蓝色的短发挽到耳后，抬起脸，略显昏暗的日照下，那张清秀面庞的拥有者正是西里尔青梅竹马的beta前女友，玛琳·基尔。  
玛琳笑了笑，“比不上你，有家不能回，还得在自己‘忌日’那天看看弟弟们和未婚夫会不会一不小心抽起风来的公主殿下。就算是出于不把身边人牵扯进危险的考虑，但这样做真的好吗？那位‘酒神转世’的摄政王的故事，我可是从各路小报上看了不少，还有你的未婚夫，我看他离变成彻底的神经病也不远了。”

摸了摸胸腔内跳动着的仿生心脏，帝国的第一皇女，在自己的登基典礼上被“暗杀”了的露德米拉的眼睛里翻腾起无尽的苦涩，“我又何尝不想去见他们……”  
她摇摇头，继续道，“不行，那个藏在阴影里，不断挑动着两国间争斗的幕后黑手的身份至今没有调查清楚，连身为未来皇帝的我都可以‘死’了，更何况其他人呢。你不也是，不过是捕捉到些蛛丝马迹都称不上的线索，甚至连你最好的朋友都没有被告知的情况下，不也被下了连环套暗算出局了吗？”

“是啊……”  
玛琳凝视着那些墓碑前色泽苍白的花朵，喃喃道，“我以为我是去阻止生化病毒的释放的，我真是太蠢了，没想到，竟然有人会用一整个农业卫星上平民的命做交换，只为除掉一个联合的无名小卒……”

露德米拉没再出声，显然也是在为德墨忒尔上丧生的平民在心中默默哀悼。


	29. A中之A一旦出手撩人，没人能轻易逃掉

奥林帕斯作为帝国的首都星，也算是寸土寸金的地方，所以像是纪念园和墓园这种平日里利用率不算高的公共设施大多会建在市郊，而很巧合的是，德墨忒尔纪念园和军人公墓之间只有几步路的距离。

天上还下着小雨，西里尔和打着把黑伞的锡德一前一后地走出了纪念园。  
因想起了玛琳的事，满腹心事地祭奠了一番亡灵的西里尔还没有顾得上吃午饭，眼看天色也不早了，干脆就午饭晚饭一同解决算了，他看了眼身后高大冷峻的帝国人，拿不准是否该邀请对方共进“午晚餐”。  
自上次在超市里被收银大妈打趣后，西里尔才意识到对方也是个可能会被身为alpha的自己唐突到的“beta”，为了不给对方带来麻烦——和一个敌国的军官“搞在一起”怎么也不会是件好事，西里尔觉得自己还是应该与锡德保持适当的距离。

自我感觉非常良好的alpha今天也有种一不小心就会把周围的BO全部纳入后宫的错觉呢。  
而且这位直A癌将军到现在还没有发现，他的后宫早就跑得一个人都不剩了。

“您对我必须一直贴身监视吗？”西里尔想了想还是决定问道，“我可以接受窃听器的，不用寸步不离地跟着，那样您的工作也应该能轻松一些吧。”

锡德听到这般就差要急不可耐地把自己远远推开的言论，脸色变得有些难看。  
这个虚伪的绿茶屌，跟别人天天腻歪的时候怎么不摆出这副高冷的姿态了？  
锡德心里很酸，但他找不出反驳这种提议的理由，只能臭着张脸，将一个窃听器狠狠地贴到西里尔的衣领内侧，还不忘再次发出那会令上司露出绝望眼神的智障威胁，“我们情报部的人可是无处不在的！别以为这样做就能有更多的机会去逃跑或者计划搞事情。”

“嗯，嗯。”

锡德得到了来自半个工程师的智商上的怜爱。

另一边，和先走一步的战友们大吐一番苦水，顺便吹了很久自己与偶像男神亲密接触一事，从墓园中离开，跨上悬浮机车，正准备返回市中心的吉姆眨眨眼，然后又有些不敢相信地睁大了眼睛，明快的光彩一下子绽放在他黯淡了几分的瞳眸中，唇角也忍不住高高翘起。  
这都能巧遇男神，他的运气也太好了吧！  
吉姆扭动了下机车的手把，缓速开到正往公交站方向走去的西里尔身旁，故作帅气地朝他摆了个两指并拢的手势，搭讪道，“银白色的王者要不要搭个顺风车？”

总是选择性健忘的西里尔这次倒是认出来者是谁了。  
他在本杰明的记忆碎片中看到了很多与吉姆有关的片段，他本人也像是随着那时的本杰明一起，单方面地和对方结识，共饮，并肩作战，插科打诨。  
吉姆·代奇拉对他来说，不再只是一个“飞翼天马的机师”的单薄形象。  
傲慢的白银之王，在一个奇妙的契机下，他那目空一切的视网膜中终于映入了这个曾经的手下败将的身影。

吉姆本以为对方会拒绝。他也不是毫无情商可言的傻子，之前几次短暂的接触已经让他明白，西里尔是个对所有人都会保持着礼貌和善甚至是谦虚的态度，但内心深处自有一股傲气，某些方面可以用“高贵冷艳”来形容的矛盾的人。  
能被白银之王的目光所投注的，是他们这些俗人所无法理解的远大理想或信念吧，吉姆内心自嘲。  
未想到下一秒，一双手环上了自己的腰，紧接着便感受到了人类温暖体温的靠近，吉姆整个人都僵住了。

跳上机车座位后方，西里尔搂着愣住的MS驾驶员的腰身，对他笑了笑，“那就麻烦您了，代奇拉中校。”

“…….好，好，我，我发动引擎了啊，抓紧点。”吉姆已经被从天而降的惊喜砸到语无伦次的地步了。

推动器处燃起了蓝色的火光，悬浮机车在王牌驾驶员的操控下风驰电掣，为了不被风迎面吹到，西里尔将头靠在吉姆背后的飞行夹克上，皮革意外好的触感令他稍稍惊叹了下，忍不住用侧脸在上面蹭了蹭。  
吉姆表面上看很像是那种电影里的浪子呢，西里尔默默想到，机车，皮夹克都有了，他不会还穿了马丁靴吧，想到这儿，西里尔瞟了眼对方踩在油门上的脚。  
还真是啊。

满心激动的迷弟很快就将车开到了市中心，降下速度后，他看了眼仪表盘上显示的时间，提议道，“要不要一起吃个饭？”

不想回家被兄长单身汉的手艺荼毒，西里尔很乐意地接受了这个邀请，不过在点头的同时，他有些不好意思地说道，“我最近手头比较紧，不能去太贵的餐厅。”

没料到对方会这么坦诚地提起自己的经济状况，吉姆忍不住笑出声来，“这没什么，我也经常吃土！那不如去我经常会去的那家家庭餐厅吧，实惠好吃，老板娘人也热情。”

这两个分别是各自军中的王牌，却穷得叮当响的MS驾驶员的对话要是让第三个人听到，估计能惊掉对方的下巴。  
按理说，作为MS机师的他们的经济状况应该非常良好才对，就算称不上富豪，也绝对跟穷字搭不上边。不过西里尔现在身处敌方大本营，他连身份证明都没有，就更别提敌国的官方货币了，他身上有的这点现金还是早上临出门前被他哥塞过来的“零用钱”。

而吉姆的情况，就纯属“自找”了。

帝国的经济在战争后期已经被彻底打崩，国库空虚，财政大臣们愁秃了脑袋也挤不出更多的国防预算，最后钱只能从民众身上刮。  
于是“战争税”横空出世，凡是家里没有军人的帝国家庭，都必须每年缴纳一笔不小的数目，这也是为什么西里尔在“赤焰”上会听到那些，在宇宙纪年的年代里称得上是荒诞讥讽，魔幻现实主义的一个个惨剧，那些本不想去打仗的帝国士兵是在走投无路的情况下参军的。

在这样“全民皆穷”的形势下，阵亡士兵的安抚金，是个令观者无不感到悲愤的可怜数目。  
为了接济死去的战友的家人，吉姆银行里的存款始终维持在一个将将足够温饱，偶尔能满足他喝个小酒的愿望的数目。好在他这人天生乐天派，心大得很，住有军官宿舍，行有心爱的机车，有那么几次没控制好收支眼看就要饿肚子的时候，他就去寻他那擅长理财的好友本杰明蹭吃蹭喝，而和吉姆感情深厚的本杰明自然是不介意这种小事的。

吉姆是个重情义的好人，谁也不能否认这一点。  
不过他这样对未来人生全无规划的态度中到底有多少是被他那潜在的自毁倾向影响的，就不为他人所知了。

餐厅木制的大门被推开，发出一阵清脆的铃声。身着军服、为了不引起民众的恐慌而披上吉姆外套的西里尔，见对方熟稔地跟吧台前的老板娘以及几个正在用餐的食客打了声招呼，然后，他跟着这位兄长的挚友，在一个有绿植隔断的清净角落入座。

等待菜肴烹饪的过程，他们聊了起来。这一次不再只是跟MS的驾驶有关的话题了。

“吉姆中校跟这里的人都很熟悉的样子？”西里尔好奇地问道。

“小时候是在这附近的福利院里长大的嘛。”  
吉姆语调随意地揭示了自己孤儿的身份，他抬起手阻止了西里尔想要表达歉意的举动，直接转移了话题，“不说这个了。昨天我有在不远处看到全程哦，真的超级帅气！不愧是白银之王，连那种堪称绝对防御的机体都能轻松搞定，您的强大，我们这些机师一直都十分向往。”

被迷弟当面真心实意地吹捧，和每个alpha一样自负的西里尔都不免有些羞涩，“只是占了机体的便宜，晨星的性能很好。”

望着对面人颊边的微粉，吉姆撑着下巴，含着笑意的暖色调棕眸微微眯起，俏皮的虎牙也不知道什么时候调皮地露了出来，让这个年轻的帝国军人看上去更像个尚未走出校园的大男孩了。

就连对他人容貌略有些脸盲的西里尔也觉得这样的吉姆非常可爱。

在快要升温的某种氛围要从正常社交的范畴逐渐走向另一个方向时，菜被端了上来。

用叉子卷了些烩面，正要进食时西里尔犹豫了下，还是选择先开口说正事，“有件事，我不知道我有没有资格这么说，但是，真的非常感谢您，这么多年来能够一直陪在本杰明的身边。他是个很怕孤独的人，又不愿意向他人求助，对他不离不弃的您给了他很大的支持。”

面对这样没头没脑的一顿谢，吉姆十分不解，“额，我该说不客气吗？但是，为什么？”  
他还没来得及为之前的事跟对方郑重致歉，怎么反倒被受害者道了谢。

“本杰明是我同父异母的兄长，这一点我也是在昨天才知道的。”  
西里尔随手扔下了一个足以将吉姆彻底炸懵的炸弹。

吉姆的瞳孔一下子放大了，黑色的圆在咖啡色虹膜的包裹中，仿若某种猫科动物，他愣了好久，慢慢吐出一个词，“……哦。”  
然后伸手挠了挠头发，“原来是这样，那我就放心了。”  
正如西里尔所言，挂着绅士面具，看似成熟的本杰明的内心深处一直有个长不大的寂寞男孩儿，而和对方自幼相识，以至连对方的过往都一清二楚的吉姆自然是知道这点的，所以他才一直黏着对方，不时地把那个快要自闭到窒息了还不自知的家伙拉出去蹭点“人气儿”。

西里尔觉得对方的态度似乎有哪里不太对劲，他皱起眉反问，“放心？”

这一次，吉姆沉默了很久才给出他的回答。  
“我们帝国的机师和你们这些alpha不同，有时真羡慕你们的身体啊，轻松就能做出各种超越人体极限的操作，我们想追上你们都必须拼尽全力，而且还得使用些旁门歪道……”  
“怎么说我也是被大家叫作‘无惧的地狱犬’的家伙，知道本还有亲人在世，我出击的时候也能再少些杂念，没准以后击坠数能翻个倍也说不定，到时候就能升职加薪走上人生赢家的巅峰了！”说到最后，他朝西里尔比了个大拇指。

这个人在说些什么？……  
西里尔怔住了，他也是MS驾驶员，自然能听懂对方藏在积极阳光的话语下的真实为何。  
“……你是想说，这样一来就可以安心去死了吗？”  
西里尔的语调变得尖锐起来，激动的情绪令他的声音有些颤抖，“什么心无杂念？不再被身边人的羁绊所束缚，从容地面对死亡吗？”

吉姆被质问得哑口无言，他也确实是这么想的。

无惧的同义词是不怕失去，吉姆对自己的这条命不在乎，他一直觉得自己指不定哪天就会在交战过程中被杀，或者干脆死在过量使用的药剂下。

“你怎么可以有这种想法？”西里尔眼神悲伤地注视着对面的青年军官，“不要看轻自己的生命，活下去也是一种战斗！”

白银之王突然爆发的责问与劝解重重砸在吉姆的心头，令他如梦初醒。

“活下去……除了本外，还有人会去在乎我这样的渣滓是死是活吗？”吉姆喃喃自语，但他的态度已明显改变。

“我在乎你，吉姆·代奇拉。”  
西里尔伸手握住他的手，在对方不敢置信的眼神下，将那只手拉到唇边，轻吻了下他的指尖。

“不要再这样了，你要是死去的话，我会非常难过的。为了在乎你的人们好好活下去。”


	30. 狂热粉的房间是龙潭虎穴般的危险次元

傍晚，分配给宇宙舰队高级军官的公寓楼。  
还未等电梯停稳，抱在一起的两人便已急不可耐地一路跌撞到门前。

吉姆将西里尔抵在门上，在手忙脚乱地将机车手套摘下的同时，还不忘不断舔吻起对方形状好看的双唇。

随着指纹验证的通过，门锁开启的声音令情动中的两个MS驾驶员稍稍清醒了一两分。

被崇拜的男神突如其来的真情表白冲昏了头脑，吉姆抹了把脸，觉得自己不能再表现得这么急色，这可是交往过程中大大的减分项，他准备搞点情调，也给西里尔些做决定的时间。  
“浴室在卧室的里面，橱柜里的浴巾都是干净的，可以随便用。我去拿些酒。”

对于他的提议，西里尔从善如流，“那我先去冲个澡。”

他进入了吉姆的卧室。  
首先撞入瞳中的，是四面墙中有整整三面都贴满了的白鹤高达和晨星高达的海报，这些蓝白色机体的图片一看就是从光学监控设备的记录里截下来的，再仔细看去，书架里似乎还摆着自制的等比例高达手办，床头柜上用处可疑的高达外型的某个物体等等等等，这一切令西里尔红着脸的期待表情变为了眼神死。  
他这是误闯了什么奇怪的地方？

西里尔面无表情地拿起床头柜上的那个可疑物体，将它翻了个个儿，然后眯起了眼睛。

居然是个晨星高达样式的飞！机！杯！

等等，这个可怕的房间里到底还有什么他没有发现的东西！西里尔的目光逐渐惊恐。

于是等吉姆哼着小调，端着两杯制作方法简单的金汤力过来时，等待着他的不是想象中披着浴巾满脸羞涩的美人男神，而是将他珍藏的“白ALL”同人志都从床底下的箱子里找出来，一一摊在床上，此时正一脸冷漠的白银之王。

噫！！  
在吉姆从石化状态逐渐转为一脸惊恐时，西里尔翻开了一个铃兰图案封面的小册子，开始了毫无感情投入的棒读，“白银之王用力攥住愚者的手腕，向他邪魅一笑，‘你这个欲擒故纵的beta我势在必得，别以为闻不到我的信息素就可以继续摆出那副清高的姿态，没有人能够拒绝本A的追求’……”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！不不不，求您了！”吉姆羞耻至极地大喊出声，一个飞扑压倒在那堆似乎正在往外散发着黑暗气息的邪恶刊物上，身体力行地阻止了西里尔对他的公开处刑。  
脸色红爆，明明比西里尔还大了数岁却瞬间化身小奶狗的吉姆就差泪汪汪地跪地求原谅了，“男神，我错了，您就当没看见好不好？”

西里尔伸手摸了摸他的棕毛，勾起唇角，突然坏心大起，“你们这些帝国人都在脑补些什么奇怪的东西？而且……”  
他低下头，咬了下吉姆通红的耳朵，“本人都在这儿了，还用得着看这些吗？”

嗷呜！好苏！白银之王怎么可以这么苏！  
吉姆捂住脸，头顶冒烟。

调戏了对方一番以报方才被惊吓之仇后，西里尔不再继续戏弄这位兄长的友人，没用多久就洗好澡，换好了浴衣，他在等待吉姆冲澡的过程中，还饶有兴趣地玩了会儿那个等比例的模型，发觉除了有个别细节做得不对外，居然从机体本身到武装，一个不落地忠实还原了晨星高达的全部。

……他到底把这个机师打爆了多少次啊，才能让对方记忆深刻成这样，想到这儿，西里尔连忙喝了口酒压压惊，心中居然开始升起几分对屡战屡败的吉姆中校的同情了。

“男神~久等了！”  
吉姆兴冲冲地从浴室里跑了出来，肌肉紧实线条流畅的胸腹间还挂着些没擦干的水珠，他笑容傻气地一把抱住西里尔，手臂充满占有欲地用力扣住腰身拉向自己，目光却是如同在膜拜圣像般的虔诚。

小心翼翼地啄吻着白银之王柔软的两瓣唇，在看到对方闭上双眼，默许了更进一步的动作后，吉姆的眼神一下子更亮了，他的舌头也开始调皮捣蛋地闯进了另一个人的口腔内，搅弄着，索取着染上金酒与柠檬的清甜的津液，又像是在未知的山洞里探宝一样舔过每一颗牙齿。

老司机吉姆从没想过，只是一个吻的工夫，下半身的大兄弟都快要硬到发射状态了，他赶紧压下那种鼓动着想要释放的冲动，却也没法责怪他那不争气的“光束炮”。  
谁让白银之王又美又强还善良到能散发圣光呢！吉姆对此表示理解。

西里尔双手扶在对方的肩头上，平复了下因激烈的唇舌交战而急促了些许的呼吸节奏，逐渐攀升的性欲令他白皙的皮肤泛出诱人的粉红。

西里尔朝床的方向歪歪头，吉姆会意地搂着对方一同倒向他那床单略显凌乱的单人床。

成年男子家早有预谋地提前藏好的润滑剂被取出，吉姆本想戴套，没想到对方表示不用，他自然也没有道理不开心，随手将那些会给感官造成小小阻碍的橡胶制品扔到一边。

饱满挺翘的臀部近在眼前。  
光滑细腻，透着青春活力的白皙皮肤令人摸上去便爱不释手地不想放开，吉姆沉迷于揉捏好屁股，直到趴在枕头上的青年疑惑地回头望过来时，才满心遗憾地停止继续吸蜜桃臀的举动，转而拨开丰润的臀肉，让深藏在其间的粉红菊穴得以重见天日。

细致周全的扩张后，吉姆进入了被润滑剂染上诱人水光的窄小穴口。  
大概是由于承受方心甘情愿的缘故，直径可观的粗热阴茎没有受到括约肌太大的抵抗，顺利地整根没入，布满了神经末梢的性器被湿热的甬道用力夹住，那随着身下人呼吸的节奏仿佛在有规律地挤压按摩所带来的感官极乐令吉姆的瞳孔放大了些许，额角也渗出了些克制的汗意。

他的男神全身上下，里里外外哪里都好好！成功被白银之王睡粉了的迷弟在心底发出无声的尖叫。

MS驾驶员隶属宇宙军中的外勤作战部队，定期的体能锻炼和考核是肯定会有的，床上的两位自然也不例外，都有着一身在经年累月的训练中打磨出的美好身材与蕴含其中的强大力量。

换句话说，有着完美腹肌人鱼线的吉姆腰力很棒，就算为了安全考虑没有对准生殖腔的入口进攻，光是那深浅不一的律动磨蹭着肠道且不时碾过前列腺所带来的快感，也足够西里尔爽到双颊微红，眸中蔓着泪雾地不断呻吟出声了。

用狂风骤雨般的冲撞抽插把强悍高冷的战神折磨到哭唧唧还嫌不够，吉姆熊孩子的那一面驱使着他拿起一旁的高达飞机杯，也不介意珍藏的限定周边被自己以外的人使了，将此刻显得可怜兮兮的小号晨星套在了西里尔勃起的阴茎上，笑道，“男神虽然经常在晨星高达里面，但是这种‘里面’还是第一次吧！”

“变态！”  
西里尔害羞地驳斥这种大胆狂妄的调戏，但是，这种特别针对男性弱点而定制的硅胶制品带给他的感觉如此之好，被吉姆用飞机杯套弄了下后，沦为快感俘虏的西里尔干脆自己一手握住飞机杯开始撸管，一边还不忘扭着腰身迎合来自身后的撞击，好让他们彼此能够更加深入地接触。

令人面红耳赤的水声和啪啪声不绝于耳，室内的空气仿佛都因这两人疯狂的交媾而升温。

一阵通讯的提醒音突然破坏气氛地响了起来，沉醉在情欲中的两人下意识地看向声音传来的方位。

“这谁的终端？”吉姆纳闷。

“啊，是哥哥早上给我的。”满脑子只剩下SEX的alpha终于反应了过来。  
他换了个姿势，就这样和吉姆维持着下身交合的状态，直接一路被抱到浴室的洗手台前，伸手按下了通讯键。

“什么时候回来？”那边的空巢老哥对于弟弟的晚归表示担忧。

这边仍然在和男人性交中的弟弟还在为又一波顺着脊椎传递至大脑的激爽轻喘着，语调中亦透出几分容易令人想歪的媚意，“哈，啊，我在哥哥的朋友家玩呢，再过一会儿就回去，嗯！……”

吉姆一记调皮的顶弄差点令西里尔惊叫出声，还好他反应快，将那声浪叫及时阻止在了喉咙处。

不过本杰明已经听到了那不寻常的音调的前半部分了，他的心里顿生复杂，一时间无法找到合适的形容词来描述自己此时的感受。  
那个在福利院时就跟在自己屁股后头，怎么冷脸发脾气也赶不走的小跟班吉姆，在某种意义上，比直到昨天才意识到其存在的西里尔，更像是与他一同长大的“兄弟”。  
所以在发现自己的两个弟弟搞到了一起后，本杰明都不知道该去责备其中的哪一个了。

“……吉姆你给我在家等着。”最终，本杰明磨着牙撂下一句不痛不痒的威胁，率先切断了音频通讯。

看到那显示着SOUNDONLY的全息影像消失在空中，吉姆与西里尔面面相觑。

“……哥哥是要来一起吗？”毫无节操可言的alpha疑惑地歪了下头。

“哈，哈哈，希望如此吧。”吉姆满头大汗地干笑几声，他看了看镜中自己唇边僵硬了的弧度，心中也有些酸。  
呜呜，这么可爱的弟弟为什么不是自己家的！吉姆内心中的小人捶地。

有预感自己会得到一个被诱拐了幼弟的愤怒兄长的铁拳制裁，吉姆虽仍有些意犹未尽，却也只好不再控制射精的冲动，和西里尔在浴室里缠绵了一会儿后双双到达了爱欲的顶峰。


	31. 像流星的坠落，灿烂夺去了轮廓

即便曾经与无数BO相拥温存过，然而白银之王本人，其实也是有着自己所偏爱的类型的。  
西里尔喜欢肤色健康，活力十足，性格开朗的元气类型，也许是潜意识里觉得这样的人的心理与身体会更好些，也能在战争年代里活得长久些。  
总之，为自己能够幸运地睡到男神而心满意足的吉姆不知道，他恰好戳中了西里尔的好几个萌点，早已经被对方划归到“属于自己的beta”的保护范围内了。

愤怒的兄长本杰明很快便杀到了宿舍公寓的门口，按下门铃开始了夺命连环call。

看到吉姆尴尬心虚的反应，终于也慢慢察觉到自己似乎是闯了祸，虽不明白为什么只是和个beta一样的帝国人亲热一番就能把兄长惹毛，但西里尔向来是个听话的好孩子，见本杰明一副黑着脸不说话的严厉姿态，便也学着吉姆垂下脑袋，乖巧地跟在兄长身后走出公寓楼，准备回家挨训。

被划分为军官宿舍的公寓楼有很多栋，吉姆所住的这一座只是其中之一。

被本杰明的冷肃吓得大气不敢出，垂头丧气的两个熊孩子一前一后地推开了公寓的玻璃大门。  
步子迈向身前的台阶时，西里尔突然像是察觉到了什么，身体骤然绷紧，在下一瞬冲到本杰明的身侧，拔出他枪袋里的光束手枪，朝着对面楼顶的某个方面扣下了扳机。

Alpha堪称逆天的感官能力的判断是正确的。

连一秒钟的时间都不到，两道色彩不同的光束便在半空中狠狠撞击到一处，不断迸溅出高温的火花。  
基于高能量压缩原理制造的热武器的杀伤力是很可观的，而按照弹道和西里尔之前所处的位置推测的话，若非他反应及时，这一枪本该正中从楼中走出的西里尔的头部。

狙击手！

西里尔保持着按下扳机的姿势，与对面顶楼处的狙击手发射的光束攻击僵持着，他立刻反应过来这是针对自己的暗杀，对身后的两人高声道，“退回楼里！”  
同时，不忘通过穿衣时才记起其存在的窃听器对应在附近的情报人员锡德说，“请立刻派出增援！军官宿舍区有不明人员闯入，对方持有远程光束热武，危险程度较高。”

正在与狙击手枪口对峙的西里尔无法移动。  
而就算援军会来，坐等救援的行动方式也是不可取的，本杰明想起吉姆家中应有备用武器，立刻招呼对方去取，他相信作为一名精英alpha战士的西里尔的能力，连忙喊住想要鲁莽地一头扎进对面楼的吉姆。  
“蠢货！你这是要赤手空拳地去对上一个有光束武器在手的敌人吗！？还不快把枪拿过来！”

被心上人差点遭遇枪杀的变故惊到，陷入了短暂混乱的吉姆在本杰明的一顿吼声中找回理智，他刹住脚步，立刻转身奔向自己家，准备取枪支援西里尔。

与举枪射击的西里尔擦身而过时，鼓膜捕捉到了悬浮机车引擎的发动声，吉姆侧过头，愈发接近的车灯刹那间占据了整个视野，在灼目刺眼的高亮灯光中，他本不该能察觉到的，那在朦胧的月光下反射着冷光的金属利刃。

但吉姆不知怎的，就是清楚地看到了。

年轻的帝国人以从未有过的快速反应，用力向身边人扑去，西里尔被他猝不及防的猛烈袭击撞倒，只来得及端好枪，稳住射击姿势和弹道，就随着吉姆一同向后倒去。

高速行驶的机车与他们擦身而过。  
锋利的匕首刃以只差分毫的微弱距离割断了西里尔扬在空中的几根发丝，然后，飞速擦过另一人脖颈侧面的动脉，随即毫不停留，迅疾地一路远去。

鲜红的血液喷射而出，似坠落的流星划破天空，带着人类体内恒温的暖意，落到了神色空白的西里尔的脸上。

“吉姆？”  
被血染红了的白银之王呆滞地呢喃出声，覆盖在身上的人类身躯在这一刻竟沉重到令他无法继续呼吸的地步。

他连忙用没有持枪的那只手用力按住不断向外冒血的颈动脉，手下的温热却仍在不停地疯狂涌出，与心脏节奏一致，源源不断，那本该给人以无限安全感，宛如有力心跳的脉搏此时却令西里尔无比惊惧地叫喊出声，“哥！吉姆受伤了！快点让医护人员过来！”

银发青年眼看就要崩溃了的情绪使正因飞速失血而被一片蔓延开的恐慌感所笼罩的吉姆奇妙地镇定了下来。  
脖子处实在疼得厉害，吉姆说不了话，他只能抬手覆上西里尔被自己的血弄脏了的手背。  
不要因为他而露出这种表情啊。  
吉姆很想这样告诉西里尔，然而他最终能做到的，不过是牵动唇角朝对方笑了笑，便被自脑海深处骤然间涌起的深重黑暗所吞噬。

姗姗来迟的警卫队逮捕了对面楼上的狙击手，而那个骑着机车的暗杀者则因跑得太快尚未落网。

失血过多而休克过去的吉姆中校被医护人员抬上担架，搬到救护车上，在往医院驶去的途中便已在车内开始了输血和紧急心肺复苏。  
盯着动态心电图的护士随口问道，“通知家里人了吗？”  
半晌没有得到回应的她瞟了眼正在核对病人身份的同事，看到了对方沉默不语的样子，“……也是孤儿吗？”

同事面色沉重地点了点头。而且不仅如此，她还在资料库里发现了另一份令她甚是心惊的机密文件，以她的权限只能看到些许流于表面的简短信息，但即便是这样，她依然感到胸腔内在不住地发冷，“……先对病人继续进行抢救，等一会儿，可能得给皇立军工研究所打个电话……”

狙击手被从楼顶押到街上时，西里尔仍呆呆地注视着掌中开始变得干涸的红色。  
听到脚步声的靠近，他抬起头，银灰色的眼瞳里空无一物，剔透干净得可怕，因为那绝不是人类所能拥有的眼睛，只有没有生命的机械玩偶才会在眼眶里被安上这种无机质的冰冷玻璃。

在持枪的特警的重重包围中，被推搡着前行的狙击手在下一秒被踹飞出十几米外，他胸部侧面顿生的凹陷说明了他的肋骨在方才的大力一击下被根根折断，狙击手蜷缩着身体痛叫出声，带有内脏碎片的血液自口鼻处流出。

面无表情的白银之王在众人惊讶的视线里，走到倒地的狙击手身前，他足下的黑色军靴轻轻踏在对方的手上，微一用力，便得到了一阵更加刺耳的惨叫。

自己纳入羽翼下的心爱的beta被伤害，甚至可能被杀的事触到了alpha的逆鳞。

白银之王掐着狙击手的脖子，抬高手臂，将他拎至半空，因窒息而挣扎起来的狙击手的动作与力道在alpha的掌下弱得如同蚊虫的叮咬，西里尔安静地看着对方逐渐涨红了的脸，保持收紧状态的手指就如同往日里驾驶MS时一样平稳而有力。

“够了！这混账在死前还有东西需要交代。”  
同样因友人的受伤而愤怒至极的本杰明阻止了西里尔的动作。

西里尔闻言，看了本杰明一眼，放开了就快要被他生生掐断颈椎的狙击手。

在仍然在剧痛中嚎叫出声的狙击手被押上警车前，西里尔冷冷地开口了。  
“请为吉姆·代奇拉中校的健康祈祷，祈求上帝让他不要出什么意外，不然……”  
他漠然的双眸与好不容易逃过了死劫，此时正惊惶到极点的狙击手对上，“我会找到你，你的同伴，还有你所隶属的组织。”

本杰明听到这儿，闭了闭眼，遮去眼底冰冷的杀意，转而用终端联系起情报部，让他们对抓到的刺杀者进行紧急审讯，并将己国军官在本应最为安全的军官宿舍前遭遇袭击的事件报告给了上级。  
然后，他启动了自己停在不远处的悬浮车，带着西里尔赶往医院。

急救室的灯亮了一整夜，走廊上的两兄弟谁也没有开口说话的欲望，就这样按捺着心中的担忧，安静地等待着。

第二天清晨时，进行了连夜抢救的医生掩不住满面疲惫地走了出来，将情况告知病人的亲友，“血管的创口处已经进行了再生技术，被碰到的其他组织也都缝合修复完毕，但是，请做好心理准备，毕竟伤口是在负责将血液输送到大脑的颈动脉处，长时间的供血不足可能会对中枢神经系统造成一定的伤害。”

“……您是说，吉姆会变成植物人？”本杰明的声音颤抖起来。

医生望向对面目露恐慌的两人，组织了下语言，继续道，“只是有一定的可能性会这样发展，是概率的问题，并不是说事情就一定会变到这个地步。不过你们……”  
里面那个昏迷中的帝国军官难道没把自己签署过的文件告诉他们吗？医生本着医患保密的准则，还是没有把话全都说出来。

五天过去，陷入了深度昏迷的吉姆仍未清醒过来。  
在这期间，西里尔和本杰明数次换班，守在他的病房里。

手指落在此时紧闭着双眼的人的脸上，西里尔用指腹摩裟着吉姆鼻梁附近，那片仿佛是由被阳光烤化的蜂蜜凝结成的可爱雀斑，面上一片麻木。  
他已经很久没有被这种就要失去重要之人的深刻痛苦所折磨了。  
如今，在本应不会再有战斗的和平期，因他自己的无能，竟然令他的beta陷入了危险之中……  
西里尔收回手，攥紧的手指深陷于掌心，过度用力的拳头微微战栗着，他垂下睫毛，将流泪的冲动压制回去。

门外走廊处响起一阵凌乱与整齐并存的脚步声。

病房的门被打开了，责任医生，护士还有一些穿着实验服的研究员，几个身着帝国军服的军人一同鱼贯而入。  
见他们要将吉姆搬到移动病床上带走，西里尔站起身，不解地问道，“您们这是要做什么？”

人群中为首指挥的某个研究员这才注意到他的存在，那是个戴着副形状古怪的眼睛的中年人，他打量了下西里尔，说道，“你就是那个晨星的驾驶员，克里克的得意门生？正好，跟我们去研究所走一趟吧。”

西里尔一头雾水，摸不清他们这是要做什么，但他觉得帝国总不会对本国军人有什么不利行为，也就跟着他们上了车。

他又来到了建立于海岸边的皇立军工研究所。  
这一次，跟着研究所所长——那个为首的研究员是研究所的总负责人，麦卡伦博士，西里尔得以通过了只有拥有高级权限的科研人员才能进入的主楼的地下。

望着四周风格冷硬的设施，本以为吉姆会被带去用尖端科技进行治疗的西里尔心下愈发不安。  
“你们究竟要带吉姆去哪儿？”

麦卡伦博士听到这话，那张让人一看就觉得像是个疯狂科学家的脸上露出了惊讶的表情，他指了指病床上的吉姆道，“这小子什么都没跟你说过吗？那你还跟来做什么，来观光的啊？”博士的脸色以肉眼可见的速度臭了起来。

“您在说什么，到底是怎么回事？”西里尔皱起眉，继续追问。

“唔，既然你不打算在编程上帮忙的话，按理说，我是不该跟你讲这些的。”麦卡伦博士故意吊起听众的胃口，顿了顿方道，“不过看在你是克里克那家伙挂在嘴边的弟子的份上，我就破例告诉你吧。”

“这小子五年前签署了‘阿赖耶识’计划的同意书，一旦当他的身体陷入无望恢复的状态后，我们就可以启动计划，对其进行改造。”

“‘无惧的地狱犬’是我军优秀的王牌机师，也算是不可多得的实验素材了，我们绝对会好好利用他优秀的神经系统，为帝国增添更强的军事力量。”说到最后，博士兴奋地提高了音调。

“实验，素材……”  
西里尔喃喃地重复着那些令他害怕极了的关键词，突然猛地转过身，一把抓住博士的肩，脸色难看到极点，“你们在说什么啊！你们难道要对吉姆！？……”

博士也不在乎对面人的失态，直接点开终端，在空中投影出“阿赖耶识”计划的简单说明。

西里尔维持着不敢置信的眼神，逐字逐句地读完了，文件中触目惊心的内容令他颤抖着抱住头，在通往地下的升降梯内，慢慢地，不堪重负地弯下了腰。

“为什么要同意进行这种荒唐的计划？……”  
他将脸埋在吉姆的胸前，泪水再无法抑制地涌出，一滴滴透明的咸涩液体打湿了病号服。

“不要把我们说得像是反人类的邪恶势力一样。”  
围观了两人间这和生离死别也差不了多少的氛围，麦卡伦博士不爽了，“我们明明是来拯救植物人的好人的那一边才对啊！”

“……再无法过上正常人的生活，离不开驾驶舱的机师，你管这叫拯救吗？！”西里尔擦去泪水，愤怒地大声质问道。

“对一般人来说也许吧，但这小子，你既然和他也相处了些日子，应该能够明白他是个怎样的人吧。如果让他来二选一，是下半辈子无知觉地躺在病床上当一个废人，还是拥有继续驾驶MS去战斗的机会，你觉得他会怎么选？”

“……”  
西里尔知道吉姆肯定会毫不犹豫地选择后者，那个人对于驾驶MS一事的热情是个人都能一眼看出来。

就如生来就该翱翔于天空中的鸟儿，怎能失去支持它继续自由飞翔的翅膀？


	32. 男子汉就应该为心爱之人而变得坚强

为什么一切会变成这个样子？

闻讯赶来的本杰明正在与麦卡伦博士进行着激烈的争吵。

“谁给你们权力去擅自处理一个宇宙舰队的MS机师的身体的？那份签名是真是假还不知道，你们就急不可耐地将人拉走去当什么科学小白鼠？我不允许！”

“你是他的谁啊？！就在这里吵吵嚷嚷地捣乱，赶紧把路给人腾开！代奇拉中校的授权我们早在五年前就拿到了，你现在才蹦出来质疑真伪纯粹就是在给我们的工作人员捣乱，信不信我直接告到你的顶头上司那儿去！”

嘈杂的声音里，西里尔趴在吉姆的肩头，悔恨的泪水不断滚落颊边，他握住吉姆此时毫无知觉的手放到唇边，满怀痛惜地轻吻着对方修长的手指。

不惜做到这个地步，不给自己留下一点回转的余地，连属于自己的身体都毫不在乎，也一定要打败联合军的MS吗？

是他的错……

如果不是他将帝国军逼到进退两难的地步，“阿赖耶识”这种触犯了科学伦理的计划根本不可能诞生在这个世界上。

如果不是白银之王的战无不胜，吉姆也不可能在接连数次的战败后因不甘心而签署了“阿赖耶识”的同意书。

如果不是他太过无能，他的beta又怎么会为了保护他而被暗杀者划破了颈动脉。

“对不起，对不起……”伏在病床边，西里尔痛哭出声。

另一边，指着本杰明的鼻子怒骂了一通，麦卡伦博士狠狠地从鼻孔处喷了口气，又朝西里尔吼道，“哭什么哭！我是要切他的手还是他的脚了？只是在身上装置些可拆卸的神经连接系统，你们两个在这儿弄得好像人都已经被我剖开肚皮就差肢解成块挖出大脑了是要搞什么！？”

“都给我滚！两个碍事儿的蠢货！你们这样拖下去他才是一点意识清醒的希望都没有了！”暴躁到了极点的麦卡伦博士喊来警卫把人挡在手术室外。

能够将人体神经与MS进行连接的高科技器械的安装很顺利，五感直接与高达同步了的吉姆也终于得以从深度昏迷的状态中苏醒。

吉姆睁开了“眼睛”，本以为自己会“看”到病房的天花板，却没想到周围不但不是那一片性冷淡的白色，反倒充斥了各种一看就很眼熟的机械，吉姆动了动手指，稍一用力，便挣脱了缠在上面的丝丝缕缕的束缚感，却没有发觉那是连接在机体上的电缆和管道。

他抬起自己的“手”放到眼前，对着骨节分明的黑色机械手傻了眼。  
“这他妈什么玩意儿？我记得我是伤在了脖子而不是手上啊，难道那帮庸医把人搞错了，误给我截了肢？”他傻愣愣地自语着，念叨了一会儿又觉得自己的“声音”也有些不太对劲。

察觉到自己的嗓音里似乎泛着奇怪的电音，很是不自然，心生怀疑的吉姆开始了元音组成的咏叹调，“啊，啊，哦哦，额。”  
靠，那群医生，截了他的手还不算，连嗓子和声带都不是原装的了？吉姆感觉自己的冷汗都要下来了。  
他才刚刚跟男神互通了心意啊，老天爷为什么要这么对他！满心悲愤的吉姆快要汪地一声哭出来了。

在办公室里跟研究员们一同完成了加急的数据处理，连着熬了几天夜的西里尔有点无法继续抵抗身体上的疲惫。  
正准备去休息室的沙发上小睡一会儿时，在走廊里行走的他听到了些不寻常的声响，侧耳仔细辨别了下方位，突然惊觉那正是安置了吉姆的那部“三头地狱犬——刻耳柏洛斯高达（CERBERUS GUNDAM）”所在的格纳库，西里尔不禁连忙赶过去查看情况。

“吉姆，是吉姆吗！”  
抬头望着那做出了一连串无厘头的滑稽举动，高达30米的黑色人形机械，西里尔不敢置信又暗含期待地喊道。

“耳朵”捕捉到熟悉的人声，吉姆转动了下眼睛——此时位于高达头部的主监视器，向格纳库的门口望了过去。

“男神……”  
循声望去，在看清西里尔的那一瞬，吉姆彻底呆住了，“天哪！…….小小的男神，会动还会说话，这是哪家神厂新出的手办，也忒还原了吧！”

西里尔被他这没心没肺的智障发言气得不行，再开口时却满是哭腔，哽咽得连一句话都说不出来，只能泪眼模糊地一路飞奔到机体的面前，满心只想要离吉姆更近些。

在吉姆此时的视角里，小小一只的银发美人抽泣着向自己迎面跑来。  
光学监控设备将西里尔脸上的每个细节都很好地捕捉并放大到了此时与吉姆的意识相连的显示屏上，望着男神哭红了的眼圈，吉姆的心都快碎了，也顾不上思考眼下诡异的情况到底怎么回事，连忙蹲下身，用手小心翼翼地把跑到自己脚边的西里尔捧起来，一丁点儿力道都不敢用，生怕一不小心就会把这仿佛由玻璃与水晶雕刻成的小美人伤到。

吉姆在心底搜刮起用来安慰的话，却由于不知对方哭泣的前因后果，最后只能干巴巴地使用了那足以给他基佬身份蒙羞的直男万用台词，“别哭啊，西里尔，你这样我都要心疼死了。”  
他还想伸手替对方擦掉泪水，无奈此时的手尺寸不符，连最末端的指节都比成人的头颅还大，有心无力。

他这副仍未搞清状况的言论令西里尔哭得更凶了。  
站在高达掌中，被机械手托到与头部组件平行的高度的青年一把抱住了眼前的冰冷金属。

“你怎么可以同意那样的计划！”  
直视机体眼部冰冷的灯管与摄像头，泪流满面的西里尔心里难过极了，“如果你本人再也无法恢复意识的话，难道就这样一辈子待在高达的驾驶舱里，用这副机械身体活下去吗？”

机械身体？  
吉姆这才彻底明白过来在自己身上都究竟发生了些什么，他一手捧着掌中小小的银发青年，另一只手习惯性地挠了挠自己此时的高达脸，“是阿赖耶识成功了吗？我还以为那玩意儿只是那群疯狂科学家在习惯性吹牛，没想到是真的啊，感觉果然和自己的身体没什么两样啊，真灵活……”

“别岔开话题！”西里尔都快被这心大的活宝气笑了。

被男神字面意义上的小拳头敲了下额前的通讯天线，自知理亏的吉姆垂下脑袋，支支吾吾起来，“这，这不也是没办法的事情嘛，当时也不知道战争会这么快结束，还准备跟你们死磕到底来着，我就觉得反正再坏也坏不到哪去，稳赚不亏的生意，签就签了嘛……”

说着，吉姆还想朝西里尔wink一下来安慰他，可惜他现在化身没有眼皮的高达，此举没能成功奏效，西里尔根本连他想要抛媚眼的意图都没察觉到。  
发觉这点，吉姆只能继续垂头丧气道，“男神你可要小心了，我现在可不是当年的那个‘帝国阿J’了，小心你的不败神话就此终结在我的手里。”  
说完，他还想呲呲虎牙摆出一个威胁的表情，但高达没有牙，他自然又一次地失败了。

啊，这群研究员为什么不能给MS装上牙和眼皮呢，考虑一点也不周全！日常表情甚多的吉姆腹诽道。

吉姆花样百出的哄人也没能令西里尔心中的悲伤减轻一丝一毫，但为了不让吉姆再更多地担心自己，西里尔用手背擦了擦眼泪，勉强安抚下激动的情绪，稳住音调，转而轻声问道，“能让我看看驾驶舱内部的情况吗？”  
他也想看看此时吉姆身体的真实状态，而不只是这个在这里用搞怪姿态倔强逞强的人形机械。

吉姆心虚极了，“这不太好吧，肯定会吓到你的，也照顾下我身为男人的尊严嘛。”  
在签署过计划同意书前，吉姆自然是阅读过其中的每个细节的，包括他此时可能会有的肉身的状态。

西里尔坚持，“我要看！”

面对男神时自是无所不从的吉姆只好投降，用起他自己都不知何时被藏于意识中的方法，将对准驾驶舱内部的监控影像直接传输到了西里尔腕间的终端上。

投射到半空中的全息影像里出现了一个人影，西里尔怔怔地注视着那个浑身赤裸地漂浮在液体中，四肢与背后的脊椎处都插满了用于神经连接的传导线，此时正紧闭着双眼，面容安详的男性躯体，好不容易止住的泪意再次翻涌上来，眼圈很快又红了。

“为什么在那个时候要推开我！”  
再也无法承受这种残酷的现实，西里尔跪倒在高达的机械掌中，抽泣着哭喊道，“你明知道我是个alpha，以我的神经反射速度是不会有危险的！”

然而事实并非如此，以当时西里尔与狙击手枪口对峙无法抽身的状态来看，对于有预谋地袭来的刀刃，他唯一能做的，除了抬起另一只手护住要害外，就连闪躲都不被允许，因为一旦他不再用枪继续以光束攻击与敌人对抗，失去了最后一层阻碍的光束狙击枪就会直接命中他或者他身边的人。

吉姆理所当然且理直气壮地立刻答道，“我舍不得啊！”

闻言，西里尔抬起脸，与凑到自己眼前的摄像头对上。

三头地狱犬高达的扩音设备内传出了吉姆带着笑意的声音，“只要想到我的心上人有哪怕百分之一的可能性会受到伤害，我就不可能坐视不管，很简单的道理不是吗？遇到危险时，男人就该挺身而出，去保护自己心爱的那个人啊！”

保护心爱的人？……  
西里尔不再哭了，尚带着泪痕的脸慢慢红了起来。  
这般“狂妄到对一个强大的alpha说出保护”的宣言他之前从没有听过，但这感觉竟然意外的不坏，西里尔呆呆地和近在咫尺的摄像头对视着，回过神后，一下子羞得连耳垂都在发烫。

不知如何应对这般大胆的告白，西里尔捂住热到不行的脸，转过身，不再与吉姆那似乎连机械身躯都无法阻挡的满含笑意的眼神相对。

他充满逃避心理地遮着通红的双颊，坐到了吉姆的手掌边缘，感到心脏跳得飞快，似乎在下一秒就要从喉咙处蹦出来，激动地四处奔跑着，向全世界宣告自己此时的喜悦。

没出息！对于自己的无能不但不加以反省，居然还因为被人承诺保护而暗自高兴……  
吉姆的一番话令alpha将军的头脑混乱极了。

连续数天的熬夜工作，宣泄情绪的大哭，以及在得知了对方情况后一下子松懈了下来的神经令困意瞬间来袭，西里尔有些撑不住了。

随着时间的分秒推移，白银之王在三头地狱犬高达的手心里渐渐睡着。

捧着睡熟过去的迷你男神，吉姆的心顿时暖成一摊热巧克力，失去了味觉的他却分明感到了舌间味蕾上弥漫着的温暖又甜蜜的味道。  
他小心地维持着举手的动作，再一次沉迷于偶像的盛世美颜，那纯粹由各式金属与机械零件构成的冰冷肃杀的庞大身躯上都快冒出来粉红泡泡了。


	33. 是“无惧的地狱犬”，不是“无毛的小奶狗”！

阿赖耶识系统（Alaya-Vijnana System）

透过外科手术将连接器埋入驾驶员的脊髓连接，注射的纳米机械除了在脊椎形成突起接口外，会在位于后脑至脑干一带，形成阿赖耶识系统，与四处延伸的类似的神经构造一同连接至驾驶席上的资讯接口，由此，驾驶员的感觉便能透过纳米机械与MS机体的传感器连结起来。

因为是直接经由脑部处理资讯，相比较传统的操作模式，MS的动作会变得更不规律和无法预测，在讲求空间认识能力的三维空间战斗里，可发挥出电脑辅助操作系统遥望莫及的反应和机动性。  
此系统会透过纳米机器于机师的脑内，模拟形成掌握空间认知的器官，当连接至机体时，机师的大脑便能直接处理机体的资讯。

但同时机体回馈的庞大的情报会对机师的脑部带来极大的负担。

也就是说安装了阿赖耶识的“人”会被迫接收很多他原本所无法感知到的信息：像是可视光谱外的波长、热成像的图案、本不会听清的蝴蝶振翅般的细微声音……  
如果像这样日复一日被过量的信息流所冲击与折磨，长久下来，化身钢铁机械的驾驶员本身说不定会精神崩溃到发疯，其肉身所在的MS自然也就无法继续执行上级所下达的命令。

这才是帝国军始终未将阿赖耶识系统投入实战的原因，这种涉及人体改造，触犯了伦理，会引起民愤，还使用期限极短的昂贵消耗品的投入与收获不成比例，不值得去这样做。

这项计划在经过军方高层内部的数次讨论后被束之高阁。  
直到月球战争时，他们看到了联合军暗中研发的大规模杀伤性武器——理想乡，以及西里尔·雷米吉乌斯于战场上所展现出的宛若神灵降世般的强大力量。  
两军不再均衡的战力刺激到了帝国军方的高层将领，他们不顾大元帅的反对，执意在阿赖耶识计划里投入更多资金，并立刻着手于“裁决圣剑”的秘密建造。

恐惧，忧虑，害怕被对方伤害，不想被伤害，所以要先将自己武装起来，而被这种情绪所驱使时做出的决定，等头脑冷静下来后，方骇然发觉，自己的所作所为竟比恶魔还要令人畏惧。

肉身被固定于注满了营养护理液的驾驶舱内，精神则与MS机体本身相连的吉姆已有数日无法得到哪怕片刻的清净。  
无数信息在不断冲击着生物的脆弱大脑，这些庞大的数据本该由AI和电脑来处理，经过简化提炼后再被投射到显示屏上，如今却是全部直接被送到吉姆的脑海里了。  
他的脾气也因此逐渐变得暴躁起来，就连来看望他的挚友本杰明都没能幸免，被濒临抓狂的吉姆用粗鲁的语言误伤，神色黯然地离开了。  
事后，吉姆后悔到恨不得当场把自己拆了，居然伤了从小到大一直罩着他的“老大哥”的心，巨大的黑色人形机械痛苦地挠着头，尽管那上面已经没有一丝头发的存在。

为了帮助吉姆摆脱眼下的痛苦状态，西里尔这些天来一直在和研究人员优化MS的辅助人工智能，争取在不影响机体灵活性的前提下，最大限度地过滤掉无用的信息，让它们无法再继续干扰到吉姆的正常生活。

……但是这样的生活，真的还能称得上“正常”吗？

西里尔不知道的是，当他结束探望，躲藏在格纳库外的走廊上，为他的beta如今的情况无声地哭泣时，房间内的三头地狱犬高达不再不耐烦地四处走动乱窜，金属制的黑色机体安静下来，以变形为MA时的兽型姿态温顺地趴在地上，安静地听着音频里的微小波长，始终躁动着的内心也终于获得了难得珍贵的安宁。

成天把人关在地下确实不是个事儿，而且研究所也想测试下三头地狱犬的实战能力，正好旁边就是军用海域，不用担心会影响到市民的生活，所长大手一挥，把吉姆和西里尔一同赶了出去。  
所长倒不担心驾驶着晨星做陪练的西里尔会趁机逃跑。  
拜托，奥林帕斯外的那十二个移动炮台又不是吃素的，估计人还没脱离大气层的范围就已经被轰成渣了。  
量子化倒是比较有威胁些，不过关于这点，所长没有特意向他人点明。他自认不是克里克博士那种只懂科研而毫无政治敏锐性的技术宅，他对于两国当下的情况还是比较了解的：那个白银之王就算只是为了平衡谈判桌上的天平，也不可能就这样一走了之，除非他并非像传闻中的那样，对无论哪边的人民都怀有爱护之心。

皇立军工研究所不远处的海域。  
在空中飞行着的晨星连忙抬剑格挡住自下方袭来的一击猛扑。  
好快！如此流畅迅捷的动作……阿赖耶识系统，如果不看其违背了人性伦理的那一面的话，称得上是诞生于电子工程学与神经科学结合下的伟大发明了。  
西里尔为如今吉姆脱胎换骨般的强大实力感到惊讶不已。

能够做出各种令人难以预料的进攻的犬型机体，在背部推进器的作用下，于蔚蓝的海面上迅疾地奔跑着，风驰电掣间，它已改变了数个位置，每次极短的停顿间所发射的导弹和阳电子炮形成了一个毫无死角，令人无处可逃的包围网。  
吉姆洋洋得意地在通讯频道里喊着，“男神，要是我赢了的话，之后可是会找你索取奖励的！”

导弹爆破的烟雾散去，瞬息间找出最佳躲避路线，与数道光束炮擦身掠过，晨星高达旋身飞舞着，比任何一种鸟类都还要轻盈灵巧地规避过对方发射来的全部攻击。  
听到吉姆高兴得就差上天了的挑衅宣战，西里尔不禁微笑起来，“可以啊，要是你能把晨星的防御装甲打爆的话，今晚我给你跳脱衣舞。”

打爆防御装甲！？  
吉姆在心里哀嚎一声，音调也一下子变得惨兮兮的，“咱打个商量，改为擦到装甲一下行不行？”

对于这种幼稚至极的发言，白银之王礼节性地给予了对方一发空枪作为回答。

黑色的兽型MA在奔跑的途中身体一转，跃至空中时已变为了人形的MS，两肩处装载的小型阳电子破城炮同时瞄准晨星的所在，发射的念头于脑内一闪而过后，耀目的光芒顿时在碧空上刻画出两道白线，而在炮击尚为完全结束的下一秒，三头地狱犬已矮下身形，抽出背后的实体军刀顺着炮击的轨迹冲了过去。

刃锋迎面袭来，西里尔也立刻拔出斩舰刀迎上，真材实料的坚硬金属碰撞到了一处，性能优越的两台机体在力量层面上不相上下，锋利的刀刃僵持着，摩擦出一阵灼热的火花。

难得能放开手脚好好打一场啊。  
近身交锋的几个回合后，西里尔也有些兴奋了，在又一次拼刀后，他猛地后退，晨星肩部的GN-Drive的涡轮转速加快，身形在淡绿色粒子的光幕中只留下了一个残影，瞬息间大幅度提升的飞行速度令晨星像是在原地消失了。

雷达被GN粒子干扰失效，就在吉姆转动主监视器继续索敌时，位于各监视器视觉死角方向的西里尔已经找好了一个绝佳的狙击位置，多功能组合式光束步枪被合二为一，西里尔透过枪上的瞄准镜和监视器注视着远处那个正转动着身子马上就要看过来的机体，屏幕上的光标锁定了不致命的腿部关节。  
他扣下扳机，处于狙击模式而枪管被延长的光束步枪的枪口处绽放出热与光，这一记精准的炮击直接把三头地狱犬的左腿给打飞了，而且只打中了关节而没有波及到其他的部分，即使是实弹测试，西里尔也不打算给整备班增加太多的工作。

此时化身为压根就不具备痛觉的机体的吉姆发出一声做作的哀嚎，企图骗取男神的怜惜，“好痛！腿飞出去了，以后会不会再也走不了路了，男神你给我吹吹断腿的地方好不好？”

正因找到了少见的能多过几招的对手而战意微燃，听到这话，西里尔一下子从作战状态退了出来，他抿起唇，眸中浮起些许忧郁。

是啊，现在在驾驶舱内意识全无的吉姆的肉身，连睁开眼睛都做不到，又如何走路呢？……

蓝白色的机体垂下枪口，背后的推进器的功率也降了下去，周身不断盈散着的粒子蓦地减少一半，晨星高达将枪还原成原始形态，展翼飞过去，牵住同样察觉到自己说错了话而显得有些不知所措的三头地狱犬的手。

“时候不早了，今天先到这里，回去吧。”  
西里尔柔和下语调，轻声安抚着那边欲言又止的吉姆，怕他敏感地想太多，又加了一句，“天气预报说今晚无云，等整备班把机体整修好后一起去沙滩上看星星，如何？”

约，约会邀请！  
没想到为人冷淡的男神会主动来约他，吉姆连忙点头，比晨星高达还要大上一号的巨大黑色机械在做这个动作时，满身的冷厉肃杀的气息倒是淡去了几分。

麦卡伦博士也不介意让西里尔接触过多军事机密，甚至将机体整修的事务都扔给了他一部分。  
“以三头地狱犬的高性能和反应速度，它的强火力攻击就连大多数alpha都接不下来，除了你这种百年难得一见的怪物对上它会感到轻松外，其他的机体在它面前就是一秒一个小朋友的下场。”麦卡伦博士摆摆手，“再说了，除了阿赖耶识，两国的MS技术没有什么差异，你又不可能把脑袋钻进驾驶舱里到处看啊摸啊的，所以别以为打着看望男友的名义就能在我们这儿白吃饭，给我干活儿去！”

于是便出现了，新人联的将军与帝国的技术人员在格纳库里其乐融融，热火朝天，伴随着机油的味道，一同撸起袖子努力工作的奇妙景象。

除了在军校学习过MS驾驶与战术指挥外，下了战场基本算是半个文盲的吉姆束手束脚，规规矩矩地站着，他连脑袋都不敢转一下，生怕动作大了会把自己肩膀上坐着的，正敲打着键盘进行机体检查的迷你男神给晃下去，他现在可是有快30米高的巨人啊，就算是敏捷的alpha，在这么高的高度猝不及防地跌下去，起码也得断条腿吧。

西里尔不知怎的感受到了他的尴尬和僵硬，侧过脸，和正悄悄往自己这边转过来的某个监视器对上，他抬起手轻轻摸了摸摄像机边上的外壳，问道，“等得无聊了？要不要看个电影，所长说可以通过离线的电脑给你传输些安全的数据。”

忍不住为男神的贴心和温柔陶醉几秒后，吉姆的声音从扩音设备里传出，“男神，晚上咱们去个离这里远一些，人少点儿的海滩吧。”

“……吉姆这次也没有打到我，所以没有奖励。”西里尔平时还是挺有原则的一个人。  
而且嘴上迎合吉姆的调戏是一回事，其实他不想再在这方面刺激对方。  
被困在机械身躯里，触觉味觉嗅觉都已失去，这样的情况下，再被勾起有关以前美好体验的回忆，是一种让人感到对曾经触手可得的事物可望而不可即的清醒的折磨。

“西里！~”可痞气也可卖萌的吉姆就差变成犬型状态，当众撒娇了。

而作为一个“应尽力满足自己的beta”的好A，西里尔很难再次拒绝吉姆的请求，只好点头答应。


	34. 你是囚我于生的枷锁

“奥林帕斯”的人造海洋在入夜后的水位涨落幅度不算大，只是为了满足一颗星球所需的光与热而建造的人造太阳与月亮的质量，相比较位于太阳系内的原装货们，只能说是小巫见大巫了。

倒映着繁星的海面是平静的，西里尔与三头地狱犬高达并排坐在柔软的细沙沙滩上。无生命而反射着金属冷光的，由血肉构成且恒温的，一大一小，两个轮廓截然不同的身影静静靠在一起。

听着音频里有规律的潮汐声，与往日跳脱的行为模式不符——一反常态地沉默了很久的吉姆终于开口了，“我总是把事情搞砸。”

察觉到对方语气中的不寻常，西里尔侧过头，安静地倾听着。

“如果跟你说的话，你肯定会笑话我……但我曾经是真的，非常认真地想要杀了你的，白银之王。”  
扩音装置传出的合成人声总是透出些不自然的电音，而当吉姆的语调不再被刻意地扬起后，那声音只剩下无法辨识出其中情感的平板与违和。

“那段时间除了基础体能，射击和格斗训练外，为了打败你，我几乎一直泡在虚拟驾驶舱里复盘，每天就睡4小时，现在想想都觉得自己一定是脑子坏了才会疯到这种走火入魔的地步。”

“透过主监视器看到的那个画面，直冲着机体的胸部斩来，最后却不知为何偏移开，擦过了驾驶舱的光束军刀。”

“那种隔着机体都能感到的足以在瞬息间将人融到渣都不剩，刹那间气化的热浪，连究竟发生了什么都无法反应过来的雷霆一击，躲不过的，我在看到那个蓝白色的机体时就隐隐预感到了，我会在这一次的战斗中落败，然后跟无数的帝国士兵一起，化作宇宙里无人问津，尸块都不全的渣滓……”

“我不怕死，MS机师不能怕死，恐惧着死亡的驾驶员连一场战役都活不过，越是想要躲避那些铺天盖地袭来的枪弹炮击，越会不知所措，手忙脚乱，无处可逃，最后被终于无法躲过的下一次攻击打中，灰飞烟灭。”

“所以，当本来做好从容迎接死亡的准备的我，再睁开眼时，发觉自己竟在敌人的怜悯下捡回一条命。背负着战败的耻辱回归大部队后，我一秒钟也无法冷静下来，所有人看我的目光都像是掺杂了轻蔑与同情，我感觉自己的身体都快被那些视线点燃了，我知道那只是我一个人的错觉，大家不是这样的人，但是我控制不了。”

“败军之将活该被人鄙视，而我连‘将’都不是，只是一条苟活的狗，如果连驾驶MS这件事都做不到的话，我活着到底还有什么意义？”

“我已无法死得像个英勇的战士......为了证明自己不是个彻头彻尾的废物，那时被愤怒与屈辱占据了大脑的我，眼睛里唯一能看到的目标就只剩下你了——那个将所有人的生命肆意地在掌中颠倒玩弄的白银之王，我定要让他走下神坛，撕碎他那副傲慢至极的伪善嘴脸。”

听到这儿，西里尔站了起来，他走到三头地狱犬的掌边，抬手轻轻抚上那足够将七八个人一同捏碎的巨大机械手。

吉姆顺势将年轻的alpha捧起，一改方才满是漠然的语调，尴尬地干笑起来，“哎，我这年轻气盛的黑历史真的挺无聊的，男神你别放在心上啊。”

西里尔摇摇头，眸中有着挥之不去的悲伤，“你没说错，我确实经常会用自己的思考方式来擅自替别人做决定，就连生与死这种事也……是我令你的荣光蒙上了阴影，对不起，但是我不后悔。”  
他抬起头，望进那正缩放调整着光圈大小，聚焦到自己身上的监控镜头，微笑起来，“活着才能有无限的可能性，再说了，我的机体的名字可是晨曦之星，那个因傲慢而坠落天堂的路西法啊，不做点符合其名的事情不是会令大家觉得货不对板吗？”

“男神……”  
吉姆快被西里尔感动哭了，要是他此时还是原装的肉身的话，估计已经摇起身后那并不存在的尾巴，飞扑着把人压倒在海滩上滚来滚去了。  
嘤，他男神真是人美心善，这是什么银河第一宝藏偶像！

“男神你总是这么善良可是会吃亏的啊。”  
吉姆又开始为他偶像的傻白甜担心起来，“比如，要是有人利用你的愧疚，诱使你跟他交往然后酱酱酿酿的话，你可不能遂了这种心机屌的意啊！”  
“唔，你这些天的辛苦我都看到了，但是，不用再这样了。皇立军工研究所的那些人也不都是吃干饭的，还是别抢他们的饭碗，让那些mad scientist去做他们份内的工作吧。”  
“不要为了我现在的状况伤心，西里尔，那是我自己的决定，与你无关。”  
说着，吉姆收起人声中的柔和，用冷硬的机械音总结道，“跟本杰明回家去，我不需要你的同情。”

作为一个爱着自己的beta的alpha，西里尔当然不可能放着吉姆不管，尤其当他的beta如今的境遇与他的无能脱不了关系。他没有说什么，只是不断地摇着头，用那双映照着皎洁月光的浅色瞳眸深深凝望着三头地狱犬的眼睛。

“我没有在开玩笑，你最好立刻离开，雷米吉乌斯。”  
扩音设备中传来的声音很冷。

“现在在你面前的已经不是一个完整的人类了。阿赖耶识是将人脑作为生物CPU来驱动MS的禁忌的科技，这种直接作用于神经系统上的技术能将人变得面目全非。”  
他的身体基本没什么从昏迷中清醒的希望了，不要继续和他扯上关系才是明智的做法。

“而吉姆·代奇拉和你之间还有过不少的过节，这是他无法忘却的记忆，迟早有一天，失控暴走后理智全无的三头地狱犬高达会直接将炮口对准它曾经的仇敌——你。”  
离开吧，不要被愧疚困在原地，能被白银之王所注视着的，应是更为遥远和崇高的事物。

“我是你的alpha！”  
西里尔的眼圈一下子红了，泪雾在瞳中弥散开来，他不敢置信地大声道，“无法保护自己的beta，还要将其弃之不顾的alpha还是人吗！你要让我变成那样的人渣吗！”

吉姆不忍心看他心爱的人落泪的模样，然而他逃避不了，能在近距离下捕捉到人脸每个细节的光学监控将青年的眼泪深深印刻在他的脑中。

“……我会伤害到你的，这只是或早或晚的问题罢了。”

“不要这么快就放弃啊！”  
声音哽咽，西里尔哑着嗓子继续说着，“我不会停止寻找治疗方法的，你也不许自暴自弃！不是答应了吗，会努力活下去。你这样将所有人推开，是要孤零零地一个人等死吗？而且……”

“你是我心爱的人，我也想保护你！”  
泪珠顺着下巴滑落，炽烈的情感矛盾地盈动在冷色调的双眸中，大胆的真情表白令这个素来内敛的年轻alpha有些羞涩地红了脸，但他没有因不好意思而转开视线，依旧坚持地与吉姆对视着，等待对方的回答。

“……”  
吉姆仿佛感受到了那颗并不存在于机械身躯中的心脏在剧烈地跳动。

同身为alpha的西里尔一样，作为一名战绩辉煌的王牌驾驶员，吉姆也是第一次被人如此郑重地承诺保护。  
明明不是缺乏安全感的女人，但是为什么，这种喜悦又幸福的感觉，天哪……  
三头地狱犬呆呆地注视着掌中小小的人影，机体上下的全部散热阀门突然于同一时间开启。

“？”

“等，等等等等！让我缓缓！”  
吉姆用空着的那只手捂住脸，这个厚脸皮的兵痞此刻内心的小人都快要害羞到冒烟了，他假装性能过载，散了压根就没有的热好久，方结结巴巴，语无伦次地说道，“白神那么厉害，飞速比光快，随手炸炮台！保护一个人类区区小事当然没问题，小意思，我相信男神！”

再次被迷弟不要钱地到处播撒彩虹屁，西里尔破涕为笑，“嗯，要相信你的alpha，不要轻易放弃。”

好，好苏！白银之王超苏的！

本着直A癌们普遍具有的自大心态而无意间狠狠撩了一把迷弟后，西里尔顿了顿，继续道，“其实我也有些关于治疗的想法，GN粒子是种多用途的变异光粒子，之前因为战争的缘故，研究所只将它用在了能量动力源的领域，但克里克博士也提到过，GN粒子还有很多功能有待开发……”  
之前那次奇妙的精神连接显然就是GN粒子尚未被发掘的作用之一。

“我觉得GN粒子可能还有直接影响生物大脑的作用，虽然现在还只是个假说，但如果是真的话……我一定会让你从驾驶舱里出来的！”西里尔坚定道。

“嗯，我相信西里尔！”

见吉姆自暴自弃的心态有所改变，西里尔眉眼上笼罩着的那层阴影散去了，他微笑起来，精神放松下来后，些许疲惫感翻滚上来，顺势倚靠着MS曲起的手指坐下。  
“不过在此之前，还得委屈你继续待在这里一段时间……”

“没关系，就当放个带薪假了~”恢复正常的吉姆一如既往的心大。

西里尔转过头看向他，想了想，说道，“你听说过哈罗吗？”

“啊？那是啥？”

很明显，这种名为“哈罗”的圆滚滚的异世界电子宠物，纯粹是因为某个不着调的穿越者技术宅才会出现在这个世界上的。

“一直待在研究所附近，肯定会很无聊的。”  
灰发青年的唇开始弯出不怀好意的狡黠弧度，“我们瞒着所长，变装偷溜出去好不好？”

于是，次日清晨，吉姆发现自己的脑内多了个信息源，他很是跃跃欲试地将思维沉浸进去。

“哈罗！西里！哈罗”

棕色的圆球机械眨着呆萌的小豆眼，在地面上滚来滚去，随后被谁的手捧起，抱入怀中。

“那么先暂时叫你小吉了。”西里尔用手戳戳这个承载了吉姆部分数据处理功能的电子宠物，满意地点了点头。

“哈罗！人机偷情！心跳私奔！心跳私奔！”

哎？  
为了效率而直接使用了部分博士的OS构架的西里尔突然眼神死。  
他怎么就没有提前检查下语言库呢。


	35. 继公频洗脑后，主角再次使用了忽悠大法

“你们，你们竟然！……”  
有着浅褐色皮肤的三皇子气得连身上的色调都要浅上一度了，他颤抖的手指恨不能在这一刻化作枪口，直接把眼前这两个色胆包天的混账给打成筛子。

冷静点，这两个好歹是跟随自己多年的左膀右臂。  
三皇子在心里拼命劝告自己，忍了又忍，忍无可忍，他一把抓起办公桌上随便什么离手最近的东西，直接朝着对面那两个帝国将军用力砸了过去，同时以近乎咆哮的音量怒骂道，“你们是缺女人还是性生活有问题，居然将手伸到白银之王身上去，还把人搞怀孕了！？还要不要签订停战条约了，怎么签，联合要人的话，到时候是给还是不给？”

面对上司狂风骤雨般的雷霆震怒，本杰明少将和安德烈中将都低着头一言不发，老实听训。

“两个蠢货！你们脑壳里都是豆腐渣啊！”三皇子重重一拍实木的桌子，猛地站起来，他的胸膛起伏不止，很明显是被欣赏的宿敌遭到折辱一事，及其后续会带来的无尽的麻烦给气到失了仪态。

太阳穴附近的血管脉搏响得吵人，三皇子扶住额头，平复下呼吸，指着门口冷冷道，“都给我出去。”

两个宇宙舰队的司令官向他们尊敬的最高统领抬手行了一个军礼，沉默地离开了房间。

一出门，在大元帅面前还算收敛的敌意再也无法遮掩，本杰明和安德烈目光冰冷地看了对方一眼，他们倒也都算是涵养良好的成年人，不至于在大庭广众之下就冲着欺负了自己恋人的人渣同僚破口大骂，或者直接上拳头，但这不妨碍他们互相瞅不顺眼，在心里拼命唾弃对方的糟糕人品。

正直的铁血军人安德烈认为本杰明不仅是个表里不一的斯文禽兽，还变态到把自己的亲弟弟搞上了床。  
而挂着绅士的面具，为人冷漠的本杰明则不止一次地在心底嗤笑安德烈的可悲和恶心，就对方那副杀气腾腾的凶相，估计这辈子都难碰到一个不怕他的美人，这不，他弟弟已经被这家伙视作最后的一根救命稻草，像被黏上块儿甩不掉的牛皮糖一样被对方疯狂缠上了。

真是令人不快！x2

而在某个爱慕者众多的alpha看来，这种已经频繁到有些见怪不怪的后宫内部的“争风吃醋”不算什么大事儿。  
作为一个将爱公平地给予每一位情人的好A，西里尔很干脆地列了个日程表，将时间平均分给这两个拼命劝解自己去住到他家的帝国人，还不忘了刨去到研究所探望吉姆的那几天。

“你们都是我的翅膀，我没办法放弃你们中的任何一个。”  
面对银发青年懵懂纯真的发言，不忍心让他难过的两人也只好捏着鼻子认了。

而将部分思维寄居在哈罗“小吉”内，每天跟着西里尔到处蹦蹦跳跳的吉姆或成最大赢家。

于是，鉴于今天日期的结尾数字是单数，安德烈心情愉悦地开启了终端，当着脸色顿时沉了下去的本杰明给西里尔发了条简讯。他刚刚收到了大元帅那边下达的停职惩罚，平白得了段“假期”，打算趁此机会和年轻的情人在市中心的商业街逛逛，买东西的同时顺便散散心。

和他们隔着一扇门的办公室内，被信任有加的得力下属们联手坑了的三皇子无法保持精神集中的状态继续处理公务。  
数次试图冷静而无果，连原地冥想都试过了，仍不能从那盛大的怒火里抽身，三皇子干脆把文件一扔，给亲卫队发了条告知自己去向的消息，利落地翻窗逃班了。

他需要美味的咖喱之神来将他从这个魔幻的现实中拯救出来，三皇子伊斯迈尔一边换上私服，戴上用来伪装的帽子和墨镜，一边冷冷地想到。

是的，所有人心目中宛如胜利女神的宠儿般的军事天才、帝国大元帅、尊贵的三皇子殿下，伊斯迈尔·璃·加拉西，年方二十五岁正值风华正茂的他，是个隐藏着的无可救药的咖喱狂热爱好者。

三皇子的生母是个有着一半印度血统的温柔女子，她善良娴静还做得一手好菜，绝妙的厨艺俘获了嗜辣的皇帝的心，也把皇室一家的三个孩子都带进了辣味深渊里，从此再难自拔。

“烦恼的时候就吃些热腾腾的，让人鼻尖冒汗的咖喱吧！”  
过世的母妃的话，三皇子一直铭记在心并奉为真理。

“胆大包天，精虫上脑，无耻下流，愚不可及，目光短浅……”  
仗着变装后没人认得出自己，三皇子恶狠狠地用力嚼着嘴里的食物，语气愤恨地小声咕囔着，任味蕾上绽放的火焰盖过胸中憋闷的怒火。

街对面的甜品店里，靠窗并肩而坐的两人面面相觑，西里尔望着那个把自己打扮得像个跟踪狂一样的男人，迟疑了下，犹豫地问道，“那个人我是不是在哪里见过，是帝国民间的明星吗？”

没料到在约会途中会撞见顶头上司，安德烈沉默了会儿，向来沉稳的语调竟飘忽了一瞬，“……不，请不要在意，只是个奇怪的人。”  
就算是为了皇家威严也绝对不能承认！以光明正大作为人生信条的帝国中将难得地撒了个谎。

“唔……”西里尔眨眨眼，还是有些疑惑。

怕感官敏锐的年轻人再盯上几秒，马上就要戳穿脱线上司的真实身份，到时候令上司颜面不保不说，连精心筹划已久的与联合战神的初次会面也得泡汤，安德烈连忙挖起一勺草莓奶油蛋糕喂进身边人的嘴里，用与他粗犷勇武外表不符的甜蜜心计转移了西里尔的注意力。

姿态乖巧地等着情人投喂的alpha伸出舌尖，舔了舔唇角处的奶油，理性地给出了自己的评价，“草莓的酸甜很好地中和了奶油可能会有的甜腻，这两个不愧是经典组合。”  
这副一本正经的可爱模样引来了安德烈的一个摸头杀。

“哈罗！烧烧烧！哈罗！老牛吃嫩草！”

这边一大一小，亲亲密密，就差浸泡在粉红泡泡里的年龄差情侣组让不远处隐藏在街拐角的锡德差点酸成了一个人形柠檬。  
太不要脸了！对着那种年纪的大叔都能面不改色地撒娇，白银之王果然是在暗地里计划着什么不利于帝国的行动吧！  
被嫉妒冲昏头脑的黑粉审讯官把手中的微型望远镜的外壳捏得发出一声“吱呀”的惨叫，他怒气冲冲地把镜头从甜蜜喂食的两人身上移开，把监听耳机的音量调低，坚决拒绝被狗粮塞满嘴巴。

嗯？那个人是？  
不再将视线集中在白银之王的盛世美颜上的锡德终于发现了盲点。  
然后，混在脑力派情报人员里的肌肉派审讯官，做出了个足以令他的上司窒息到昏厥过去的惊天举动。

五分钟后，仍戴着墨镜的三皇子，新人类地球联合的战神，帝国中将，安静下来的“哈罗小吉”吉姆，还有一嗓子叫没了皇家颜面的没头脑少校，几人相对坐进了街边的餐厅里。

“没想到会在这样的场合遇到您，加拉西殿下不愧是帝国民众口中那个‘吾心吾行澄如明镜，所作所为皆为正义’的守护神，果然非常的清廉亲民。”西里尔微笑着，友好地率先朝他那身处敌对阵营的心灵之友打了招呼。

为了遮掩身份而没有取下墨镜，导致表情有些看不清的三皇子的声音，不知为何透着一股虚弱，“……我也仰慕奉行不杀主义的白银之王很久了，能够在今天与您巧遇于此，是幸运女神的垂怜……”  
说到最后，他唇边努力维持上扬的弧度似乎僵硬了。

真人见面的第一印象彻底泡汤了。

安德烈有些不忍再看地转过头，顺带用手蒙上了哈罗的小豆眼。  
而锡德则在心中深以为然地点了点头，在他看来，这两位在战场上翻手云覆手雨，一个行动或命令就能将战局颠倒的至强者，早晚会有这种堪称“命运的会面”的一天的。

三皇子深吸口气，压下心里快要爆炸的尴尬感，肃然了神色。  
身为一国军事最高统帅的威严气势刹那间笼罩在他的周身，他腰身挺直，十指交叉放于桌上，以“帝国大元帅”的身份向敌对国的高级将领开启了对话，“阁下，您认为这次的和平能够维持多久？”

感受到了气氛的变化，西里尔也收敛了多余的私人情绪，认真地答道，“议会应该会将位于金星的能源基地划分出几个归属帝国，有了更为廉价方便的清洁能源的话，帝国萎靡的经济也能开始恢复，等时间一久，两国的交流不再局限于双方政府之间，两方民众的沟通多起来的时候，大家一定能够慢慢地相互理解对方的难处。”  
“无论是联合的ABO还是帝国人，我们终归都只是人类罢了。人类的交流方式是语言与相处，而不是兵器。”  
西里尔微微一笑，“我们都有着‘同理心’，察觉并感受彼此的伤痛，然后去包容，去原谅。宇宙纪元前的地球上有那么多个国家和民族，文化风俗各不相同，如今不也团结融为了一个和谐的整体吗？”

听到如此坚信人性之善的言论，三皇子怔愣了片刻，失笑摇头，“我以为我已经算是个看不清现实的理想主义者了，没想到你竟然比我还要天真。你这样的人该去当和平大使，在军队这种地方太埋没你了。”

“和平大使可不会开着MS去杀人。”  
西里尔对自己的认知一向理智到冷酷的地步，他见三皇子不再保持那副官方的语调，也顺势开了个夹杂了真心话的玩笑，“如果不是生在战争年代的话，我现在估计会在‘泽塔’当个电工吧，工作不忙的时候就去替镇里的人处理下各种常见的机械故障，还能有时间做点自己喜欢的手工。”

“哈哈哈哈，你还真是个有趣的人啊！”  
三皇子被这种胸无大志逗笑了，他放松地靠进椅中，突然想到了什么，墨镜后的青瞳转向安德烈所在的位置，“朱庇勒中将好像也说过什么‘等仗打完了后就会回老家种田’之类的话，你们倒是挺有默契，一个两个还没到退休年龄就都要去乡下养老，这都什么没有斗志的人生规划啊。”

对于三皇子的疑惑不解，向往安定生活的两人对视一眼，笑而不语。

笑过之后，三皇子的语调低了下去，“我倒是从小时候起就打算做大元帅了……”  
和成为宰相的二哥一同辅佐他们敬爱的长姐去治理国家，努力让帝国的人民都能过上幸福的生活。  
现在想想，孩童时期的自己真是愚蠢又无知。政治又岂是过家家那样简单，错综复杂的利益关系，棘手的社会问题，无法预测的经济形势……几乎无法找出一个能够同时满足所有人的要求的解决方法。  
如今战争告一段落，是因为联合的“人”打没了，帝国的“钱”打完了。  
那等到双方的情况有所好转的时候呢？战火是否会再度燃起，这一将无数人的性命卷入其中碾压成渣的轮回的齿轮是否会再度转动？

联合人与帝国人，连生理构造都不再相同的他们，真的能够放下对彼此的仇恨与偏见吗？  
三皇子很想说可以，但他亲眼见证过太多人的血与泪，这么多年下来，原本坚定的立场都不禁微微开始动摇。

在场的帝国人见他们所效忠的皇子的脸上显出几分黯然的神色，心里也不好受。

伊斯迈尔·璃·加拉西在联合人的眼中或许是个诡计多端，残酷无情的冷血恶魔，但他在帝国国内是被所有平民所敬爱着的天命之子。  
为了守护国家，不惜亲自涉险于战场的最前线，这样的一位皇室成员，怎能不令民众拥戴？

西里尔见三皇子自一句未完的话后便一副心神不定的模样，想了想，开口道，“有一位令我尊敬的长者曾给我讲过这样一个故事。”  
“一个刚学会奔跑没多久便拿起枪去战斗的少年，在某一天，得到了常人所无法想象的强大力量。”  
“在所有人都在呼吁祈求着和平的时候，这个少年，开始了切实而具体的行动。他和他的同伴想要彻底地消除战争，为此，不惜用战争去对抗战争，宁可成为为全世界的敌人，也要逼迫那些原本各自为营的人们团结到一起，共同对抗不可战胜的少年一行。”

三皇子听到这儿，感兴趣地挑起了眉，“然后呢？”

西里尔露出了一个有些苦涩的笑容，“他们成功的同时也彻底失败了。全世界的人们确实如他们所愿的那样，为了对抗强大的第三方势力而集结到了一起，成立了‘唯一’的政权体系。”

自幼受到了帝王学教育的三皇子了然道，“专制主义的弊端之一，民众的声音会被当权者忽略。”

“是的，即使不再有国与国之间的争斗，但是国家内部各阶层间的剥削压迫，反抗暴动依然存在。人们的生活并不快乐幸福，单纯用武力取得的和平，是镜花水月般脆弱到一碰即碎的……”  
西里尔摇摇头，继续道，“所以沟通与理解才是更重要的，只有与他人取得精神上的共鸣，彼此相互理解时，真正的和平才会到来并长久地存在下去。这是任何一种武力压制或是单纯的利益交换都做不到的。”

……重点果然还是战后的民间交流吗？三皇子陷入了思索。

“加拉西殿下您知道GN-Drive吗？”  
在明白了博士遗留下来的最后一件作品的真正用意后，西里尔也不再恪守军事机密的保密准则了。  
GN-Drive本就是无需对任何人隐瞒其存在的东西。

“那个半永久的动力装置吗？我军有缴获过一台，研究所还逆推出了制造方法。”

西里尔闻言，惊讶地睁大了眼睛，“那个会散发红色粒子的GN-T型太阳炉原来是帝国开发的吗？”  
虽然他自己也能够根据手上现有的GN-Drive逆推出它的变种，但这需要量子计算机来辅助运算大量的数据，目前只有军工研究所和几个尖端科技设施内才配有量子计算机。

三皇子点点头，“不过麦卡伦所长说它会对人体产生较大的不良影响，得不偿失，尚未把它投入实战。”  
说到这里，他显然也想起了不久前发生的首都星入侵事件，皱起眉自语道，“之前那伙人到底是从哪里搞来的GN-T Drive的原型机还把它量产化的？……”

“内鬼”一词同时出现在所有人的心里。

再深入这个问题就过度涉及帝国军方内部的事务了，西里尔转移了话题，“GN-Drive所产生的GN粒子有种很神奇的功能。”

“它能将人们的精神连接在一起，帮助我们消除所有外在的隔阂，去相互理解。”

这般脱离了科学的范畴，一脚踏入玄幻领域的话语令三皇子沉默下来。  
说实话，要是换个人在他面前说出这种不着调的内容，他早就一个通讯打到精神病院让他们过来领人了。  
但是三皇子相信白银之王不会无的放矢，而且，之前在社交网络上的一些言论，也让他产生了不小的疑惑，居然有为数不少的民众一夕之间态度大变，甚至有从主战派摇身一变为主和派的人，这些人立场的改变就在短短几个小时内发生了，之前毫无征兆。

也许，真的像是西里尔·雷米吉乌斯所说的那样，这些人的心灵与那些入侵者的，被那个GN粒子连到了一起，令他们能够看到对方所有喜怒哀乐的过往，从而建立了同理心，转变了激进的想法？

还是太过不可思议了……

三皇子垂着眼睛思考着，静默良久，开口道，“如果GN粒子真如你所说的那样神奇的话，那么，我们两国真的会迎来长远，不，永久的和平吧。到时候，也许连国家的界限都不复存在了，所有人都可以幸福地生活在一起，那样的世界……”

“是比天堂还要令人向往的地方。”


	36. 一篇海棠文怎能没有糖爹梗！

“已经进入到动物实验的阶段了吗？……嗯，好的，我明早就将GN粒子的发生反应公式再重新核对一遍发过去，麻烦您了。”  
说着，西里尔切断了和皇立医学研究中心——“阿斯克勒庇厄斯”在GN粒子医学应用项目上的负责人的通讯。

听到没什么大波折的顺利进展，心下稍安，他轻轻舒了口气，捧起脚边在通话过程中安静等待，没有到处蹦跶作妖的“哈罗小吉”，伸手摸了摸他圆滚滚的身体，银灰色的瞳眸对上那双正在眨么着的小豆眼，西里尔微笑着说道，“会好起来的，不过还要委屈你在三头地狱犬高达里再待上一段时间了。”

呜呜！男神超温柔的！  
被西里尔抱在怀中的哈罗小吉——吉姆很是狡猾地继续保持着那副乖巧的模样，企图利用眼下现有的萌系机械身躯网罗住男神的心，他才不管沙发另一边某个两米的红毛壮汉心里怎么想，这个电灯泡他是当定了！  
不过今晚的吉姆注定要再一次遭遇失败了，当他感觉到交叠蒙在小豆眼上的两只形状不同的手时，不禁在心中哀嚎一声，果然在下一秒，哈罗的电源被暂时关闭了，无法继续通过哈罗来陪伴在西里尔身边，监视阻挡觊觎美人的色狼们的吉姆超级不甘心。

刚刚与面容凶悍却神情温柔的年长者交换过一个清浅的吻，西里尔的面颊两侧泛起微红。  
随着孕期时omega型性腺激素的分泌，被omega型性腺激素占据了载体蛋白上原本属于自己的位置的alpha性腺激素也不甘示弱地也加大了自己的生产力度，这就导致了西里尔最近频繁到来的性欲高涨。  
虽然没有发情期一说，但alpha们都是些精虫上脑，“一年365天都在发情，闻见O的信息素就能让小兄弟原地敬礼”的家伙，这众所周知的好色特质的形成也有alpha性腺激素的一份功劳。

“与加拉西殿下的会面后，趁着你去开车的时候，我在附近的影像店逛了下。”好色的年轻alpha有些不好意思地说道，一边从大衣里翻出个包装辣眼到打了不少马赛克的芯片盒。

安德烈接过来一瞅，表情僵住了，他一字一顿地慢慢念出了上面用荧光粉加粗标明的名字，“‘放课后背德的桃色蜜语~父与子激情缠绵！’这！……”

尽管看上去完全就是个刚正不阿，不怒自威的铁血军人的楷模，不过安德烈·朱庇勒在私下里并不是个难相处的人，甚至还有些被隐藏起来的文艺和纯情，颇有点“心有猛虎，细嗅蔷薇”的感觉。  
GV，AV这些令人脸红心跳，对视觉与感官进行直接刺激的情色盛宴，安德烈不是没看过，但他其实更偏爱那些辞藻细腻动人的爱情小说，对其中主人公们的真挚的感情格外欣赏。

是个大叔身少女心的不为人知的反差萌呢，安德烈中将。

所以西里尔突然拿出的GV对于一个纯情大叔来说还是挺刺激的。

而那边满脑子黄色废料的alpha还在大脑已经当机了的年长者头上继续火上浇油，他伸手环住安德烈的脖子，凑到对方的耳边，调皮地咬了下那正悄然攀升上热度的耳垂，挑逗的气流带着温意被喷洒到男人的颈侧。  
“Daddy想要西里吗？”

安德烈彻底呆住了，连怀中人正不怀好意地在解两人衬衫的举动都没有发现。

帝国中将今年37了，已经是个快要被称呼为中年人的，不再年轻的年纪了。  
他比西里尔大了整整19岁，不夸张地说，如果安德烈当年没有参军加入宇宙舰队的话，向往安稳生活的他也许早就结婚生子，说不定今年儿子都有西里尔这么大了。

不过……  
如果他是这孩子的父亲的话，他是绝对不会让这么善良的好孩子踏上战场的。

安德烈抬臂揽过怀中人紧实的腰身，收拢手臂止住对方那四处点火作乱的行为，他爱怜地低下头，将满是爱意的轻吻落在了西里尔的额头上。

他可能还是会走上从军的道路，不过这一次，除了保家卫国外，他还多了一个令他不畏死亡地去奋力战斗的理由。  
父亲要保护年幼的儿子，那份舐犊之情可以使一个男人展现出超越极限的力量与勇气。

暖气充足的室内，客厅里，布艺沙发边散落了一地的衣衫。

凝视端详着眼前这具极具美感的身体，不知不觉间真的进入了“老父亲”角色的帝国中将又禁不住担忧起来。

这么漂亮天真的好孩子，幸亏是个强大的alpha，不然迟早会被不怀好意的歹人盯上抓走。  
可能哪一天放学回家的途中就会被早有预谋的丧心病狂的痴汉放倒，再醒来时发现自己被关在黑暗封闭的房间里，数次呼唤无果后，无助地瑟瑟发抖着，当房门被打开时一脸惊喜地抬起头，以为是有人来救他出去，却想不到来者正是将他推入深渊的恶魔。

然后他会被因看到他楚楚可怜的动人模样而性欲高涨的男人粗暴地推倒，被扯碎衣物，被压制下无力的挣扎和反抗，被躁动着欲望的性器强行进入到身体的最里面，被无视了哭喊求饶地一次又一次地强奸着，直到双目失神，满身遍布了淤痕和精液地瘫倒在床上时才被放过。

天真地怀抱着会有人来将他从地狱中拯救出去的希望却始终看不到它的降临。  
日复一日，没有尽头地被凌辱折磨着，也许之后那个痴汉嫌各种玩法都用过了，腻了，便叫上狐朋狗友来一同享用小美人年轻而富有青春活力的美好肉体，这些该死的毫无人性的男人会无情地轮奸他，一个接着一个，没有停歇地侵犯过他身体的每一个部位，用那些肮脏的手抚摸过他每一寸柔软光滑的肌肤……

“爸爸为什么始终没有来救我？”  
哭泣着的少年最终黯淡了目光，像个做工精美却缺乏生气的人偶一样，任人玩弄摆布，再不会做出任何其他的反应。

思维发散开的安德烈中将越想越是后怕，恨不能立刻用枪将这些想象中的人渣色狼给一一崩掉，他连忙抱紧怀中目露疑惑的年轻人，头一次如此庆幸着对方是生于敌对国的新人类联合，而且性别是生来便是优秀战士的alpha。

胡思乱想的安德烈真的是关心则乱了，他要是亲眼看到过在第一舰队里左拥右抱广开后宫，令无数高傲的A们都甘心臣服的白银之王最为意气风发的那个时候的话，可能就不会有这种不着边际的担心了。

西里尔·雷米吉乌斯无论在哪个方面都是很强大的。  
一个挣脱了世俗的立场与仇恨的束缚，怀抱着远大理想去战斗的人，再多肉体上的磨难也无法彻底击溃他，只是他的外表和性格太有欺骗性，还是个泪腺发达的爱哭鬼，这种强者偶尔流泻出的脆弱的一面尤为动人，会令人联想到美丽却易碎的水晶，但这终归不是真的。

“今天的润滑剂是橘子味道的。”  
西里尔冲安德烈笑了笑道，毫无矜持可言地分开并屈起两条修长的白腿，袒露出樱粉色的菊穴，用淋上了透明粘稠液体的手指给自己后面扩张着。

视觉上的刺激很快引动了情欲，安德烈尺寸惊人的粗长阴茎充血着立了起来，然而他没有急着去抚慰自己叫嚣着的欲望，双眼目不转睛地盯着眼前的诱人美景，感到心脏跳动的频率仍在不断加快。

正常的父亲会对儿子产生性欲吗？  
完全被开场时的那句“daddy”给绕进了幻想的情景之中，安德烈此时愁得很。

准备工作完毕，终于可以进入正题了，左等右等还是没有等来情人热情的爱抚与拥抱，西里尔不满地撅起嘴唇，察觉到对方走神的他有些生气，生安德烈的气也生自己的气。

一个能力优秀的A竟然在性爱途中让伴侣无聊到神游四方，岂有此理？！自从和帝国人深入接触后一直处于被动状态的西里尔决定要奋起了。

他主动握住那根形状微弯上翘，龟头饱满，茎身粗长的火热性器，用掌心亲手丈量了下其夸张的直径，心中暗暗咋舌的同时也生起了一种不服输的念头。

西里尔引导着那根热度惊人的巨大凶器抵上自己的菊穴，有些害怕但仍然鼓起勇气，扶着茎身慢慢坐了下去，在这期间，被骤然打开并被入侵到身体内部的不适感令他忍不住咬住下唇。  
他皱起眉，轻声喘息着，些微细密的汗珠溢出额角后被年长者的大手心疼地擦去。

漫长的入侵作战后，终于将阴茎整根吞入的银发青年已泪眼迷蒙，他窝进安德烈的怀中撒着娇求亲亲，好像那些吻是上好的止痛剂一样，用脸蹭过对方长着胡茬的下巴后，急不可耐地探出柔软的粉嫩舌尖舔上安德烈的唇，索求着那些令他曾意乱情迷过的唇舌激斗。

心疼西里尔勉强自己的行为还来不及，向来对他百依百顺的安德烈自然不会拒绝他的索吻，暧昧的水声与不时溢出的鼻音交织在一起，最后转变为升腾在两人间的灼热温度。

面对西里尔，安德烈总是格外温柔的，他从不直接上来就大刀阔斧地粗暴猛撞，而是用可以令对方慢慢适应的节奏和力度，循序渐进地改变着抽插的速度。  
他半扶半抱着怀中体型比他整整小了一号的青年，自上而下地用力顶弄着，并三五不时地刺激下敏感的前列腺，每当这时，对方便会忍不住睁大眼睛，颤抖着大腿惊呼出声，这诱人可爱的反应让安德烈的心都快化了，满腔爱意化为行动，身体力行地去为他珍爱的人带去更多的快乐。

“好大！Daddy好厉害！”  
情动的呻吟仿佛渗出了爱的蜜汁，西里尔忘我地扭动着腰身，与安德烈一同追逐感官上的极乐。  
紧致的后穴被不断侵犯进攻，湿润的肠道粘膜与性器紧密地摩擦在一起，被充满了的酸软快感有时比前列腺被刺激时那种过电的感觉还要难熬，大脑中不禁回荡起“再一次”“更多”的念头，逼迫人去更加忘我地交合。

西里尔一手攀着安德里的肩背随着对方一同起伏着，另一只手在好奇心的驱使下探向了下面两人交合的部位。  
当摸到那被撑到极限的肛门时，他终于像是想到了什么，面颊发烧，害羞地把头靠到安德烈的颈边。

明明是个alpha，却被beta一样的帝国人给压倒了，而且，被肏的感觉居然还很舒服，令人沉迷的那种爽，这一认知令西里尔很是羞涩又有点自尊心受伤。

想要向情人求证自己的A风仍在，西里尔点开了读取了GV芯片的终端，令人面红耳赤的画面瞬间被投影到半空中。  
“安德烈觉得是我比较厉害还是那个人？”他手指指向GV里作为攻方的壮汉询问着。

一头雾水的年长者顺着他手指的方向看过去，目光下意识地落在画面中正被一个高大壮汉压在身下欺负的元气型帅哥，以为西里尔是在花式求夸奖，便语气宠溺地说道，“西里尔最可爱了，我只喜欢你一个。”

可爱？难道不是威猛吗？  
与安德烈鸡同鸭讲了一通的某A歪歪头，那丝浅淡的不解很快便被又一波强势袭来的快感给击飞到不知道哪里去了。


	37. 干坏事前要发出预告函不是常识吗？

首都星奥林帕斯，帝国军情报部本部。

审讯室里，正在对某个用了自白剂后依然吐不出什么东西的硬骨头拳打脚踢的暴力审讯官突然接到了外面传来的停止审讯的指令，虽心下疑惑，但这种中途叫停的突发情况也不是一次两次了。  
锡德本以为这次也只是和以前一样“普通”的情况有变。  
当他通过指纹锁的验证，走出房间，看到几个神色严肃的宪兵围上来时，心下略有些诧异，紧接着，锡德就被迎头砸来的消息震惊在原地，久久无法动弹。

他的直属上司，这些年来一直将他带在身边教导和提拔的上校，于今日上午被特工击毙于情报部本部的办公室里。

罪名是叛国。

“不可能！！”

年轻的帝国人素来冷漠的面容扭曲了，他的失态谁都能一眼看出，眉间的肌肉抽搐着拧成一团，锡德以近乎咆哮的力度，大声反驳着这令他悲愤至极的污蔑和噩耗，“上校他比谁都爱着这个国家！连他自己的家人都只能排在第二位，这样的人绝对不可能背叛帝国！”

那群宪兵的头领被他这杀气腾腾的凶相吓了一跳，表面上则不动声色地打起了官腔，“我们刚刚从皇家特工那边得知了秘密行动的内容，此次行动是由摄政王殿下和超级人工智能‘墨提斯’共同批准的。”  
言下之意就是，连作为帝国之本的皇室和公正无私的AI都认定上校的罪名了，事实已经明摆在这里，锡德爱信不信。  
宪兵头领继续道，“我们这次来是来进行例行询问的，毕竟您是在工作过程中与上校接触最多的人员之一。”

之后宪兵们又问了些什么，锡德已经记不清了，他整个人仿佛被浓厚的迷雾所笼罩，看不见听不清，外界的一切变动都显得那么虚幻而不真实。

上校死了?  
锡德颤抖着手臂抱住头，浑身的力气都似乎在被周围的空气源源不断地抽走，心脏酸痛地战栗着，大脑也拒绝去深思这一事实意味着什么。

锡德和上校间的关系不仅是冷面魔鬼上司与没头脑鲁莽下属那么简单，他们名为上下级，实则更像是一对师生，多年相处下来，更是有了点情同父子的意味。  
在上校看来，锡德·阿玛鲁拉是他在军官学校的毕业典礼上一眼看中，亲自招揽到情报部的“空降兵”，甚至如果不出意外的话，等上校退役后，他原先的职位就会由他一手培养起来的锡德来接班。

而锡德，他本人有时都不得不感叹命运的巧合和不可琢磨性。

锡德的童年是帝国经济崩毁期，生活在水深火热中的平民的一个缩影。

他的家庭被连年加重的战争税掏空了全部积蓄，为了养家糊口，他的父亲铤而走险地干起了在战场上“捡尸”的工作——在帝国正规军都不愿多加停留的危险地带，开着防御力薄弱的工程用机器，去回收那些飘散在宇宙中的机械残骸，从中挑拣出还能用的部件零件，再将它们通过黑市卖掉赚取金钱。

在锡德六岁的那年，他父亲所在的工程机器人由于太过靠近两军交战的地方，不幸被流弹击中，就此变为了一块等待不要命的“捡尸人”来打扫的金属废品。  
支撑着整个家的唯一的经济来源没有了，而他那因繁重工作而积劳成疾的母亲为了能让他们母子俩能够继续生存下去，卖掉了房子，搬到了更为便宜却混乱的街区。

又过了一年，锡德的母亲也久病不治过世了，最后摇摇欲坠的保护伞也没有了，尚是个孩子的锡德就这样被直接暴露在风雨飘摇的残酷现实中。

帝国的福利院无法照拂到每一个流落街头的孤儿。  
为了能够活命，锡德学会了撒谎，偷窃，同孤儿们拉帮结派，用不怕死的拼命架势吓退那些不怀好意的成年人。然而，即使眼神能够凶恶得如同一头狂犬，那时的锡德终究只是个力量比不上成人的孩子，还是个长相端正的可爱孩子。

毫无下限可言，只会欺负弱小的社会渣滓盯上了他。  
当锡德满身伤痕地被按倒在地，目眦欲裂，虚张声势地威胁那些混混们时，他的心中不是没有恐惧的。他亲眼看到过那些被人渣侵犯玩弄过的孩子是什么样子的，从那时起，锡德就打心底里厌恶上了同性恋。  
破旧的衣物被数只粗鲁肮脏的大手扒下，锡德咬紧牙关逼回惊惧绝望所带来的泪意，他以为他的人生就此要彻底跌入可怖的黑暗中了。

在那个千钧一发的关键时刻，上校出现了。  
彼时只有二十几岁的年轻上校出手制止了这场暴行，他将再也忍不住哭泣出声的男孩用大衣裹好，带着对方前去可靠的福利院，与福利院的负责人简单说明过情况后将锡德安置在了那里。

“变得强大起来吧，只有这样，才能保护好自己和无辜的弱者。”  
临走前，上校摸着呆楞楞的小男孩的发顶，如此说道。

锡德被强大的上校拯救了，那个一身帝国军服的冷峻身影深深刻进了小男孩的心中，他几乎是目眩神迷般地凝视着那个逐渐远去的背影，久久不能回神，并在心底暗暗起誓，绝对要成为上校那般强大的帝国军人，他不要再做等着被人救的受害者，他要得到足够的力量，去做能帮助他人，保护无辜弱者的战士。

没有让早就将这个小插曲抛诸脑后的上校失望，锡德在数年的不懈努力后，以近乎满分的实战成绩考入了帝国军官学校，成为了陆战系的一名学生。  
四年后，被校长邀请来观礼的上校因锡德那令人有些眼熟的冷面气质——完全就是上校年轻时的翻版，心下一动，直接把人拐进了情报部里，准备让他先做个有奇兵之用的审讯官，等对方积累够经验后就将肩上的担子扔给他，自己则退休回家逗鸟养鱼去。

上校完完全全被锡德那张充满欺骗性的不好惹的坏人脸给骗了，锡德才不是上校想象中那种满肚子黑水，冷酷理智的脑力派，他就是个纯粹的肌肉派，遇到麻烦能动手绝不废话的暴力党。

发觉这一点后，上校连着三通夺命连环call把将他拖下水的校长毒舌了好久，在得到对方哭兮兮地表示一定请客吃饭作为赔罪的答复后才消气，不过上校也从此对锡德的“教育”一事上了心，冷不丁地就会抛给对方一个需要深入思考的问题，还时不时把人踢去档案室看资料，让他那脑壳内的豆腐渣吸点智慧的水源。

即便为了没头脑的学生已经耗费了不少的心力，上校还是经常会被锡德这个蠢下属气得面瘫脸都绷不住，用手中的资料册一下下敲着对方的头，一边恨铁不成钢地骂道，“你可长点心眼儿吧！”

这副可怜心累老教师教训“扶不起的阿锡”的场面也逐渐成了情报部的一景。

说实话，刚才的审讯他其实有些搞砸了，他还等着上校今日份的训斥呢。  
但是他都听到了什么？  
上校死了，叛国罪，摄政王的命令，皇家特工直接动的手？  
锡德眼神麻木，步伐不稳地走在街上，他不知道自己是什么时候离开情报部的。

此时已临近傍晚，乌云聚集挡住了夕阳燃烧着的似血火光，细密的雨丝落下，打湿了年轻军人的头发与面颊，透明的水珠肆意流淌在他英俊的面容上，乍一看会令人不由自主地联想到泪水。

锡德少校的眼睛是红的，他使劲咬紧牙关压下眼周鼻间的酸涩感。但他没有哭。

上校绝对是被卷入了什么阴谋而被灭口的，这是锡德冷静下来的第一反应。  
情报部的人每天都在和各种不能诉之于口的秘密打交道，时间一久，惹祸上身也不是不可能的事。

德墨忒尔生化恐怖事件……  
脑中蓦地闪过数月前在审讯室外上司提过的关键词，回想起那令人心惊胆颤的秘闻，还有语焉不详的调查进展，锡德握紧拳头，有些涣散了的眼神再次凝聚，锐利如刃锋。

是摄政王下令杀害的上校，皇室一家里没有一个是值得信任的，连三皇子也不例外。  
此时的锡德如同一匹受伤的孤狼，他警惕着周围的一切，上校在光天化日之下被公然“暗杀”于自己办公室里的事情颠覆了他的整个世界。

如果说上校是因调查德墨忒尔事件的真相而触了某些大人物的霉头而死的话，那么他现在唯一能够信任的就只剩下那个男人了。

于是，在帝国的首都“奥林帕斯”渡过了数月半软禁的生活后的一个雨夜，西里尔听到了安德烈家的房门被敲响的声音，他起初以为是安德烈提前结束了军港那边的巡查任务回来了，结果在门口的监视器里看到了一个熟悉的身影。

西里尔诧异地打开了门，望着发尾还在不断滴落水珠，浑身湿透的帝国军官，有些迟疑地开口问道，“阿玛鲁拉少校，您这是怎么了？”

“……西里尔·雷米吉乌斯，你是可以被信任的吗？”

锡德抬起眼，闪动着冰冷锋芒的眼瞳死死锁定住眼前的人，嗓音低沉而沙哑，“你是为了正义而战斗的吗？白银之王。”

察觉到了锡德不同寻常的态度，西里尔皱起眉，也极为认真地答道，“……如果说是为了我心中的‘正义’，那么是的。”

得到了对方肯定的答复，锡德始终紧绷着，快要逼近临界点的心弦终于得以放松些许。  
他伸手将眼前碍事的湿发抹到一旁，整理了下仪容，缓缓将手举到额边，以无可挑剔的完美姿态向西里尔行了一个军礼后，沉声请求道，“我需要您的帮助，阁下。我的上司在秘密调查德墨忒尔事件的过程中走漏了风声，于今日上午被皇家特工在自己的办公室里暗杀灭口。您同样曾因德墨忒尔事件而被停职审查，我的上司坚信您是被诬陷的，此次事件的真凶另有其人，甚至可能是农业卫星内部的人……”

调查过程中被皇家特工暗杀？作案者可能是农业卫星内部的人？……  
骤然听闻这等惊天消息，西里尔惊讶地睁大了眼睛。  
他的脑海里飞速闪回了博士的死因，银色哈罗中存储的听过即销的录音文件，玛琳毫无征兆的“背叛”和不知所终的下落。

“新人联内部确实有个隐藏着自身存在感的组织，而且触手还多得要死，每个领域都被或多或少地渗透了，我觉得就连议会里都不干净。”  
博士的话再次清晰地回荡在西里尔的耳朵里，将数个事件联系到一起后，西里尔忽然感到自己如坠冰窟，寒意自骨髓深处不断地涌出，快要将他的全身冻结成冰。

如果，隐藏在新人类联合内部的那个组织，和很有可能一手主导了令数万人死亡的恐怖袭击的幕后黑手是同一个的话……  
一个身跨联合议会与帝国皇室，手眼通天，似乎还有着反人类倾向的庞大势力，还有什么是他们无法做到的？  
就连再次挑起好不容易平息下去的战争，对他们来说也是轻而易举的事！

西里尔神色肃然，他立刻将锡德拽进了屋里，在听着对方简短讲述事况的同时，利落地换好了一身便于行动的衣物。  
MS机师精于锻炼而线条流畅的紧实腹肌多少遮掩了他开始不再平坦的腹部，锡德后知后觉地意识到自己竟然在冲昏头脑的情况下，大半夜跑到一个“孕夫”家去求取帮助，他的脸色一下子变得不自然起来，犹豫了下说道，“……算了，我自己一个人也能搞定的，你还是不要掺和进来了。”

西里尔见他眼神犹疑地扫过自己的腹间，明白过来对方的疑虑所在，安抚道，“没问题的，不要小看alpha的身手。”锡德这样的他现在一手打十个也没问题。这后半句过于挑衅气人，表面上礼貌谦逊的白银之王没有明讲出来。

“你可考虑好了，我们现在要做的事，如果被抓到就只有死的下场。”锡德严肃道。  
潜入守备森严，有着皇室成员和超级人工智能“墨提斯”所在的皇宫去探查真相，如此危险的行动最后不可能全身而退。

西里尔回以他一个浅淡的微笑示意一切无事，在看过锡德画出的皇宫的防御阵型图后，他思索了一会儿，说道，“从陆地上单兵潜入是不可能的，监控几乎没有死角，还是空降后直接突袭进去吧。”  
白银之王的提议实在胆大包天，不愧是曾经能开着高达去自爆炸炮台，在武力上目空一切的自大的alpha。

连自知头脑算不上狡猾多计的锡德都对这种一看就很不靠谱的作战计划无语了片刻，但他转念一想，觉得可行性极大，皇宫森严的安保以及首都星极高的安全性令常人很难想象到会有如此胆大妄为的“恐怖分子”去硬闯皇宫。  
不过……  
“那之后怎么办？我这种小角色一死了之倒是无所谓，你呢？联合的战神，你就不怕给你心心念念的和谈造成阻碍吗？”锡德反问道。

“嗯……也不是没有这个风险，不过，和谈进行的前提是没有怀着不轨心思的人在背后捣乱。”西里尔微笑着说道，银灰色的双眸中却是一片漠然。  
“德墨忒尔事件当初引起的社会反响很大，更加剧了两国本就激烈的冲突，它的主导者的真实目的令我很是怀疑。为什么宁愿牺牲那么多平民的性命，也要释放生化病毒呢，这样的事一旦发生，受益者又究竟是谁？军火商，主战派的政客？”

“正是为了保证和谈的顺利进行，我需要探明真相。”

听到这样坚定的话语，锡德也不禁动容，他深深地看了西里尔一眼，暗中做了一个决定。  
就算此次调查得不到任何有用的信息，他豁出性命也一定要让白银之王活着回来，这样一个人如果死在未解开的阴谋之下，是全世界的损失。

将安德烈的备用光束枪插入腰侧的枪套，准备完毕了的西里尔抱起自锡德出现后就安静下来的棕色哈罗，温声道，“吉姆，你也都听到了吧，接下来我会做出对加拉西帝国不利的行动。我会潜入军工研究所，然后驾驶晨星突破皇宫的防御直接进入其中。我知道你想保护我不受伤害，但你毕竟是帝国的军人，不要感到为难，就像以前一样，抱着彻底击败我的念头去战斗吧。”

“喂！”锡德对他这种自曝作战计划的行为很不满。

“哈罗，西里……”  
圆滚滚的哈罗原本上扬的翅膀垂了下来，愣是让人从这副没有任何表情变化的机械圆球身上看出了些无精打采的意味，“哈罗，负心渣男。”

博士到底往词库里都录入了些什么奇怪的词语啊，西里尔温柔的笑容染上了黑气。


	38. 金发面具男闪亮登场

新人类地球联合的alpha极高的身体素质令他们几乎个个都是天生的战士，潜入防守力度中等的半军用设施——皇立军工研究所，这种程度的任务对没有接受过正规训练的西里尔来说依然简单。  
之前两次栽在他哥本杰明手里，纯粹是因为他潜意识里轻视了beta一样的帝国人而太过大意，以及之前从未想到过，这世界上还存在这种认真钻研过alpha的体能极限，还针剂喷雾不离手的肌松剂狂魔。

C.E214年4月23日，21点37分。  
研究所地下的格纳库中，望着那两个跑向晨星高达的身影，三头地狱犬没有动作。  
吉姆很想跟西里尔一同前往皇宫，他也不傻，听过两人的对话后，吉姆明白了事情的严重性，他当然不会阻止他们的行动。

但是就如西里尔所言的那样，他有他的职责。和社会关系甚少，孤家寡人而毫无畏惧的锡德不同，吉姆的行动被限制在了一定的范围里，如果他被打上了叛逃的烙印，那么身为他密友的本杰明同样逃不了叛国的嫌疑，就算三皇子本人再如何信任也没用，军方也不是大元帅的一言堂，吉姆不想连累到他的朋友甚至是皇子。

而且，如果他们行动失败的话，也许他就能作为备用选项派上用场了。吉姆也有自己的小算盘，白银之王固然强大到可以睥睨全宇宙的任何一个军事组织，但西里尔也是人，是人就免不了失误的时候，吉姆准备先观望事态进展，一旦情况有变就去立刻将被抓的两人营救出来。

哈罗小吉只是个没智商的电子宠物而已，他吉姆·代奇拉可是什么都不知道，整晚都在休眠状态中呢。  
吉姆苦哈哈地自欺欺人着，暂时关闭了三头地狱犬的光学监控设备。

西里尔系好地表作战时会用上的安全带，启动了晨星。  
机体自检和参数微调很快便完成，在设置好GN粒子的散布浓度后，他朝驾驶座后方空间里的锡德说道，“穿好驾驶服，为了尽量避开监控，我要上升到临近‘泰坦’监控边界的高度再进行空降。”

自知肉体强度比不上alpha，帝国人默默穿好能够缓冲G力，有着抗压作用的防护服，在戴上头盔前不忘问道，“你不穿吗？”

“又不是宇宙作战，没必要，还可能妨碍之后的行动。”西里尔很无所谓地表示，“只要打不中就没有什么大不了，进攻就是最好的防御。”

……行吧，把高达开得溜的人说了算，锡德神色麻木地把头盔扶正。

“要开始了。”说着，西里尔推下控制推进器的操作杆。  
GN-Drive的涡轮开始转动，零星的微弱光芒自晨星两肩处的动力炉中散出，位于机体头部、被做成眼睛形状的监视器被点亮，有着驾驶员在内的晨曦之星高达从沉睡中苏醒，挣脱了体表的连接线，以距离地面不远的低高度飞行的方式，悄无声息地离开了研究所——自晨星启动后，研究所内的监控和通讯设备都被西里尔控制得恰到好处的GN粒子给暂时瘫痪了。

由于甚少进行潜入作战而几乎从未用到过的“海市蜃楼”——幻象化粒子隐身系统被启动。  
被幻象化粒子覆盖了整个机体的晨星，令包括可见光及雷达波在内的电磁波统统绕过机体，从而使自身在视觉和电战设备上都无法被侦测到。  
这种和GN粒子并称隐身神器的高科技武装令人防不胜防，堪称全体侦察兵的噩梦。

西里尔驾驶着晨星在高空中飞向皇宫所在的方向，他放大了屏幕上显示出的平面图，用光标锁定好降落地点。  
在随口提醒了锡德一句后，他调转机体的方向，猛地自天空俯冲而下。  
星球的引力使得这个原本在无重力的宇宙中轻而易举便能做到的动作难度翻倍，机体表面与空气摩擦产生的热量被温控系统检测到后不断发出警报，某一块显示屏上闪烁着的刺眼红光颇有些吓人，不过驾驶舱内的两人都没有在意这些，他们的心思已有大半被接下来的潜入行动所占据。

最终，晨星高达动作轻巧地降落在了皇宫中一处绿植浓密的花园里，驾驶舱的舱门开启，西里尔和锡德接连攀扶着升降索踏上地面。  
将晨星设定为待机状态后，西里尔握紧枪，向锡德比了一个手势，两人按照之前所规划的路线，朝着“墨提斯”的实体——大规模量子演算系统所在的机库，无声地快速移动。

此时已是深夜时分，花园里灯火通明，却是一片静悄悄的。  
下人们在这个时间段都已去休息了，而侍从们则多守卫在摄政王居住的宫殿附近——已不再管事的皇帝讨厌被人打扰清净，他常待的花园温室和寝宫都只安装了电子监控。

一朵正在怒放的红玫瑰自枝头飘落在地，正在夜色里修剪着花枝的皇帝抬起头，遮住了上半张脸的面具令人无法直观地看到他的神情，只能透过唇边那若有若无的隐约弧度，猜测几分他此时的心绪为何。

“真是大胆的行动啊……”皇帝轻叹道，放下手中的剪刀，轻抚了下凝结夜露的柔软花瓣后，他拢好披风，明明没有通过任何电子设备去查看监控——那些画面里也不可能有提前调查过监控范围的两人的身影，他却准确无误地朝着入侵皇宫的两人所在的位置走去。

隔着水质清冽的人工湖，白银之王与戴着面具的皇帝目光相接。

刹那间，某种奇妙的感觉冲刷并占据了西里尔的全部感官，他无法再看清自己的周身所处，一片刺目的白光中，他与一个看不清面孔，辨不清身形的人影赤裸相对。

那个人影发话了。  
“在宇宙纪元前，古地球欧洲的民众普遍都相信是上帝创造了世界和这世界上的所有生命，同时上帝也赋予了每种生物各自的角色。”

面对这样没头没尾的发言，西里尔沉默了片刻，答道，“……以人类浅薄的认知和当下有限的科技，无法肯定或否定神的存在。”  
比起过于缥缈的创造论，还是有理有据的进化论更能令拥有理性思维的他接受。

那人影轻笑一声道，“作为一个‘进化’为ABO的联合人，你会支持达尔文的理论，这不奇怪。”  
他继续说道，“只是做个设想，假如你有一天真的遇到了人类的‘造物主’，你会对他说些什么？”

这过于尖锐的话题令西里尔皱起眉，“……我会感谢他让我们诞生在这个世界上，我会甘心情愿称他为‘我们的父亲’，但是，既然让我们人类作为思想自由的的独立个体降生于世，我不愿意让他做‘我的主人’。”

“哈哈哈哈，你还真是个彻彻底底的路西法呢，如此叛逆的思想……”  
那人影笑着摇头，笼罩着深重阴影的身躯上，唯一能够辨别出色彩的双眼中闪动着阳焰般的金红色泽。

“既然你也说了，思想独立的‘人’不应为奴，那么为什么还要将自己都不愿意的事强加到他人身上呢？”

察觉到来者逐渐不善的语气，西里尔警惕地后退一步，他下意识地想要抬起握住枪支的手，这一连串的举动和抗拒心理令他脱离了那充斥着白光的玄妙空间。

意识到潜入行动已经暴露，守卫很快便会赶来将“墨提斯”所在的机房重重护住，再无接近的机会，西里尔心下不甘，但也别无他法，只能示意锡德和他一同先行撤离已变得危机四伏的奥林帕斯，调查一事再从长计议。

待机状态中的人形机械被唤醒，西里尔神色漠然地操纵着晨星，将从四面八方赶来驱逐入侵者的MS一一击退，光束剑在流畅迅疾的飞行过程中不断斩断机体的关节，把那些型号各异的机动战士削成战力全无的“人棍”。

在晨星上升到一定高度后，西里尔没有再管逐渐向自己围拢的敌机，在这个高度再被击坠的话是可能死人的，大气层内的战斗与宇宙战有着一定的区别。  
他侧过头，朝在他已尽量收敛速度后，依然被过于奔放的走位和飞行轨迹冲撞得脸色发白的锡德道，“握住我的肩膀，我们现在必须突破‘十二泰坦’进入宇宙！”

突破十二泰坦！？等等，这不是在找死吗？  
神色变得空茫，锡德虽按照这令人摸不清头脑的指示抓住了西里尔的右肩，但仍是语调飘忽地喃喃道，“被炸成烟花的死法不太好吧……”

“不会死的，相信我。”  
白银之王按下控制GN粒子释放的按钮，以两台GN-Drive为基础，利用同步联动和拓补缺陷产生出平方倍的粒子量，这一被命名为TwinDrive系统的技术，使得那些闪动着梦幻荧光的粒子在瞬息间被释放并遍布了整片天空。  
似是挥动着背后由无数光点组成的光之翼，染上了堕落的漆黑的机体毫无畏惧地一头冲出了大气层。

复数巨型阳电子移动炮台——十二泰坦如约而至，不遗留任何一个死角，从十二个不同的方位将敌人牢牢锁定住，炮台的充能早在检测到敌机的那一刻起便开始了，巨大的炮口内闪耀起高热的金光，发射倒数计时已数到五秒之内。

“不！！！”  
正在飞速赶往晨星所在方向的吉姆痛苦地呐喊出声，但他离得实在太远了，只能眼睁睁地看着自己心爱的人即将在下一秒被巨型阳电子破城炮连人带机轰杀成一缕白烟。

西里尔眨了下眼，交替跃动着的金红取代了虹膜本来的灰色，他握紧手中的操纵杆，沐浴着大量GN粒子，心念微动间，引领着晨曦之星与锡德一同量子化了。  
近二十米高的金属机械分解成了无尽的破碎光辉，那温柔的光芒似飞鸟又似蝴蝶，用足以令人不由自主地为之沉醉的美丽，篡取了见证了这一幕的所有人的注意力。

在量子化的同时，西里尔与锡德的心灵被GN粒子连接在了一起。

西里尔看到了锡德灰暗的过往，也由此理解了对方执着于己身力量与顶尖强者的象征——“白银之王”的原因，这世间的弱肉强食与隐藏在阴影下的不公逼迫人不得不握紧拳头，不然便无法保护自己，帮助其他无力的弱者。

锡德的眼前则流动过白银之王记忆中的一幕幕。

被同队的前辈撞开机体后爆裂在身侧的烟花。  
声嘶力竭地呐喊着却也无法及时赶到战友的身边，为他接下那致命的一击。  
无数动力炉被毁后燃起的火光在宇宙中点亮了一条长河，而亲手操控着机体制造出这一盛大杀戮的人，位于头盔后的脸旁，静静地飘散着痛苦的泪珠。

白银之王端起枪，握着剑，操控着浮游炮，于战场上穿梭飞舞，那所向披靡的姿态宛如战神降世。  
在打赢一场又一场的战役，亲手撰写了无数辉煌的胜利后，被所有人用崇敬信赖甚至是狂热的目光注视的他，却在他人无法看见的角落里，为自己犯下的罪行哭泣，崩溃，距离被彻底压垮的状态只有一步之遥。

西里尔·雷米吉乌斯并不是人们想象中那样伪善却冷酷，仅凭喜好便决定了每个人生死的傲慢之人，他也有着因感到自己的无力而被击溃的时刻。  
力量不是绝对的，强大如白银之王亦无法守住每一个人的性命。  
这一认知令锡德震撼到无以复加的地步。

在脱离了十二泰坦的炮击范围后，GN粒子重新凝聚为了金属机体和位于其中的两个活生生的人类。  
西里尔与锡德自此彻底脱离了帝国军的追捕。

静静地围观了这出“大变活人”的魔术戏法的全程，因军事演习而乘着旗舰“阿芙洛狄忒”在奥林帕斯外围巡游的奥兹·奥斯维德中将，抬手压下属下焦急的追击建议。  
“不用了，GN粒子会干扰雷达和通讯，在没有散布反GN粒子的小型通讯器的情况下，贸然追击和找死没有区别。我可不想被不知道从哪里突然冒出来的联合舰队给打成筛子。”  
况且，这样才更加有趣不是吗？奥斯维德默默地想到，推了推鼻梁上架着的眼镜。

没有被层出不穷的暗杀夺取生命，是他小看了对方的能力，不过就这样离开帝国也不失为一个好主意……  
奥斯维德握住军服领口内，藏有了未婚妻照片的挂坠，微笑起来。  
就让他看看那个隐藏在帝国内部的组织究竟为何吧。


	39. 本文里的红毛人品都挺不错的

此时，自西里尔和锡德脱离“十二泰坦”的射程范围已过了两小时。

在西里尔所看不见的后方，锡德眼神复杂地注视了他很长的时间。  
自从见到白银之王真人后，锡德对他的印象便从“无人能敌的联合战神”变为了“表里不一，自甘堕落的战神”。  
是的，他依然崇敬对方在宇宙战中战无不胜的超强能力，但那副丝毫不以跟男人上床为耻，一脸自然地朝糖爹撒娇，还动不动就哭鼻子的形象实在和锡德曾设想过的任何一种都不相符，也令他在发现这一事实时立刻粉转黑，之后还在白银之王粉丝团的内部论坛上数次发帖黑过对方的虚伪。

然而过于追求力量的帝国少校忘记了，人是有多面性的。  
力量不是白银之王的全部，力量更多的是他为了实现理想所必须握住的剑刃。

从这一刻起，锡德眼中所看到的不再只是冷酷而悲悯“白银之王”，那个也有着属于自己的喜怒哀乐的青年“西里尔”终于真切地被印入了他的视网膜。

锡德望着前方光屏上反射出的西里尔的面容，问道，“……接下来怎么办？”

“帝国那边估计已经发布了我们的通缉令，这两天还是先避避风头吧。阿玛鲁拉少校您还有什么信得过的人吗？我可以送您与您的同伴会和。”西里尔说道。  
他现在不仅得修改行动方案，有些事，他需要时间仔细思考一下。

那个在皇宫的花园里，与他隔湖相望的面具男，如果他没猜错的话，就是之后与他在那个奇妙空间里进行了对话的人。  
为什么要提起神造论，是在借此隐喻些什么吗？  
西里尔摸不清对方的意图，但他的直觉告诉他，那人绝非善类，且位高权重，甚至可能是皇室成员之一。

摄政王的照片他在一些报纸上有看到过，那一头叛逆张扬的紫毛夺人眼目，与面具男的金发不符……难道是皇帝？  
可皇帝的年纪应该不小了啊，和那个人给他的感觉不太像。  
莫名地，西里尔就是觉得面具男是个年轻的人，也许是对方眼中，那仿佛想要将整个世界连同自己一起焚烧殆尽的冰冷火焰实在太过令人心惊，那不像是一个有着家庭羁绊的丈夫和父亲会有的眼神。

西里尔收拢思绪，抬起眼时，透过屏幕上的反光，看到了锡德否定的摇头。

作为一个绝对不能放着为难的BO不管的好A，西里尔提议道，“那，您愿意和我回新人联吗？”  
他怕对方觉得自己是在不怀好意，又连忙追加了一句，“我可以不向国防委员会汇报您的存在，只要您保证这此期间不进行间谍行动就可以了。”  
不过锡德少校看上去也不太像是间谍的料儿，人过于朴实了点儿，他内心深处的某个角落发出吐槽。

“你现在准备直接回联合？”  
见西里尔答是，锡德沉默了下，继续道，“好，我跟你走。在挫败那个组织前，我是不会和你分开行动的。”  
他得看好这个容易被人欺负的家伙，高达开得溜不代表他就无懈可击了，之前潜入研究所时，他们碰到过两波巡逻的士兵，西里尔那毫无章法可言的野路子格斗技看得锡德眼角一抽一抽的。  
要不是alpha力气大，反应速度快，下了MS的白银之王连个学过两招防身术的女生都不如，锡德默默想到。

这两个人倒是在同一时间，于心里diss起对方的缺心眼/烂身手。

散发着耀目光芒的人造太阳被他们甩在身后，星空再次变得静谧温柔。  
西里尔检查了下储物格，意外地发现了之前放在里面的便携流体食物。  
居然没有被拿走。  
他分了一袋据说最受beta士兵欢迎的口味给这位冷面寡言的帝国少校，自己也取下头盔，抽出一袋来缓解口腔中的干燥，在和锡德边吃边聊的同时，还不忘分出些心思在索敌系统和监控画面上。

没等他吸食完袋中的食物，他似是感受到了些什么，突然放大了机体左侧的一个监视器上的画面，西里尔盯着上面模糊不清的红色一点，皱起了眉。

对于基于雷达，光学和热能反应的索敌功能，白银之王向来是抱着一种可有可无的态度的。  
他不信任这种用前辈的话来说“屁用没有的鸡肋”，能够干扰到雷达的东西实在太多了：中子干扰器、GN粒子、GN-T粒子、幻象化粒子……  
真全信索敌系统给出的信息的话，西里尔早在踏上战场的那年就死得连渣都不剩了。

“那边似乎有些情况，我们隐身过去看看。”  
西里尔将自己的发现通知了锡德，他启动了“海市蜃楼”，朝着那个红点飞了过去——晨星是全能型机体，潜入作战也是它的强项之一，只是西里尔一直在战场的最前线当MS部队的指挥官，很少使用这些功能。

画面中的红色逐渐变大，最后，一艘红色涂装的战舰进入了两人的视野，西里尔茫然地盯着舰身上表明所属舰队的特殊图案，觉得自己好像在哪里看见过。

而锡德此刻则是万分震惊了。  
几乎每个帝国人都认识那个玫瑰型的纹饰，那是被民众们万分期待着，却于自己的登基仪式被当众射杀的大皇女——露德米拉·达纳·加拉西的个人纹章。

随着距离的缩小，晨星已靠近战舰炮击范围的边缘，西里尔停下推动器，正准备找锡德问问情况时，一个通讯请求突然出现在身前的电子屏上。

……按理说只有第一宇宙舰队的人才知道他的通讯频道，有些疑惑的西里尔想要一探究竟，为了保险起见，他只接入了音频通讯。

“啊，接通了！西里尔，能听到吗？”

女子清脆悦耳的嗓音令西里尔睁大眼睛，他连忙问，“玛琳！是玛琳吗？”说着，他的眼眶不可抑制地涌起热度。

很多人都说玛琳·基尔死在由她一手主导的恐怖袭击事件里了，他们在提起这个前·联合准将的名字时，大多是厌恶与恐惧并存的口吻，语气中还透着些庆幸，他们认为就算是友军，这样一个反人类的恐怖分子死了总比活着好。  
不管之前大家是怎么看待这位性格和善的beta的，自从国防委员会发起的审查会后，第一舰队的高级军官基本上都认定了她的犯罪事实及死亡状态。  
那艘她出港时乘坐的战舰的残骸最后被帝国方回收了，但联合军的侦察兵也已经从远处拍摄到了足够清晰的图片。

太好了，玛琳还活着！  
西里尔狂喜之余，也有着对于对方的担忧。  
联合是肯定不能回的，那玛琳这些年都是在哪里生活的？为了给那些死去的平民讨回公道而进行的调查有没有让她受到伤害？她现在的同伴会对她交付全部的信任吗？……

西里尔有太多的疑问迫不及待地想要诉说，他连一秒钟也没有怀疑，直接开启了视频通讯。  
蓝发女子的身影映入瞳中，望着那在四年后的变得更加成熟秀丽的脸庞，西里尔不禁微笑起来。  
隔着星海与电子信号相望的青梅竹马的眼睛都有些红红的。

玛琳抬起手背，蹭了下泛出晶莹的眼睛，笑着说道，“快到‘阿瑞斯’号上来吧，格纳库里还有空位。露德米拉说会管你……你们的伙食的。”  
发现西里尔身后探出的第二个脑袋，玛琳连忙改口。

撤去了隐身状态的蓝白色机体缓速飞进了位于战舰前方的弹射通道。

刚一打开驾驶舱门，西里尔迫不及待地跃了出去，他和从舰桥那边赶来的beta紧紧抱在了一起。  
无重力的半空中，高挑俊美的男人与纤细秀丽的女子相拥轻旋着的身影唯美而浪漫。  
紧接着从驾驶舱里跳出来的锡德少校看见这一幕，觉得有些牙酸，看向西里尔的眼神也变得微妙起来。  
这基佬回去之后不会还打算骗婚吧？  
无法理解联合人性别观念的锡德简单粗暴地直接将西里尔扔进了男（基佬）那一栏里，某种意义上他倒也没错。  
只是希望之后遇到那些裙下藏巨物的萌妹A们时，他还能继续保持淡定的面瘫脸。

玛琳领着两人进入了舰桥。

自动门后，红发的皇女早已等在了那里，她的目光扫过一眼两人交握的双手，唇边的弧度又加深几分。  
皇女的目光很温暖而真诚，并不给人高高在上的感觉，她率先向西里尔伸出手，“久闻大名了，雷米吉乌斯先生。”

看到伸到眼前的手，正打算同对方握手的西里尔愣了下。  
他在敌对国的这几个月也不是白过的，知道帝国还保留着稳手礼这种充满古韵的传统礼仪，然而，他在见到皇女的第一眼时，下意识地将对方当成了一位alpha，毕竟那种自信中隐含着强势的气场也是alpha的代表性特征之一。  
Alpha？帝国的贵族女性？同性？异性？他是该握手还是吻手？他的大脑一时陷入混乱，不知道该如何是好。

目露茫然的西里尔逗乐了皇女，她上前一步，拉起这个外在形象在她看来颇具反差萌的战神的手摇了摇，笑着解释道，“不用纠结那些形式上的礼仪，当我是玛琳的一个朋友就好。”

听到这儿，玛琳挑起眉。  
她本人确实挺不拘小节的，只是没想到几年不到的时间，连帝国最大的贵族——皇帝的女儿都被她带坏了。

“还有这位帝国军的少校，您好。”皇女又朝西里尔身后的锡德道，这一次她的眼神不再只是充满了善意的，掩饰得很好的愧疚与自责自她眼底隐隐浮现。

皇女始终无法原谅因自己一时的疏忽，被迫退出政治舞台，侥幸捡回一条命后只能退居幕后的事情。那么多人曾将满腔期望孤注一掷在她身上，而她却令他们失望了。

这些年来，皇女和她志同道合的亲信，一直作为隐藏在侧的第三方势力游走在两国之间，他们协助拥有反战思想的人们发出呼声，尽可能地去保护那些被战火波及的地区的普通人。  
眼看着战争已经走到了尾声，皇女的心也愈发地不安起来，她所追踪到的蛛丝马迹的线索都在无声地向她诉说着“事情不会就这样结束”，和平条约的签订过程不会像人们希望的那样顺利。

果然不出她的所料，隐藏在水面下的暗流又一次涌动了。  
接到帝国内部的亲信传回的情报，露德米拉让“阿瑞斯”的舰长前往目前他们所处的这篇星域：逃出首都星的白银之王需要人接应，她也需要借此机会和对方谈一谈目前的状况。

舰桥不是个好的谈话地点，几人转移到了重力区的餐厅里。

皇女为在座的四人纡尊降贵地倒上咖啡的行为令锡德受宠若惊了一把。  
对此，生于倡导平等自由——但其实性别阶级依旧存在的联合的两人还算接受良好，在道过谢，赞美过皇女不坏的咖啡手艺后，真正的谈话正式拉开了帷幕。

“是吗？连联合的议会里也有那个组织的人啊……”  
皇女因西里尔所带来的情报露出惊讶的表情，她垂下眼，望着杯中神色液体上自己的倒影，思索了几秒，问道，“雷米吉乌斯先生接下来是准备返回地球吗？”

西里尔肯定了她的猜测，“和边境要塞处驻守的第一舰队——赵明月元帅打过招呼后，我会直接乘坐高速穿梭舰回国防部本部述职。”  
隶属宇宙驻军这种常年漂泊在外的部队的高级军官，每次大型战役后都是要回国报告的。倒不全是因为国防部质疑这些将领的忠诚度，西里尔他们也确实有些定期的内部会议需要参加。

皇女对此没有异议，她只是再次温声叮嘱道，“请务必注意您的人身安全。我们还不很清楚那个组织的真正目的，但可以肯定的是，它想要两国的战争继续下去。”  
不然也不会在主和派的皇女就要登基，即将接过帝国三分之一的权柄时，无法阻止这一切的发生，便干脆一枪将人连带着她的政治理念，一同射杀在当场。

西里尔点点头，“我明白您的意思。”  
灰眸微转，他看向了捧着咖啡杯静静啜饮的青梅竹马，“玛琳，锡德少校的上司在调查‘德墨忒尔’事件的过程中不慎泄露了消息，被暗杀了。”

听到这话，锡德神色一黯，垂在身侧的手亦攥紧成拳。

玛琳震惊地睁大了眼睛，她看向锡德，张了张嘴，一句话也无法说出。  
最终她抿起唇，从座位中站起，抬起手，朝着帝国所在的方向认真地行了一礼，以告慰那位执着于真相的帝国军人的在天之灵。

半晌，玛琳有些颓然地重新坐下，喃喃道，“我以为在那几万人死去后，不会再有人为此失去生命了，没想到还是……”  
她将自己所知道的部分真相向二人娓娓道来。

联合的beta中有不少人智商高于常人，玛琳亦然，她自幼便展现出在信息技术领域里的天赋，在入伍前曾是个名气不小的黑客，参军后的闲暇时光里也没忘了继续折腾她的这些个小爱好。  
“德墨忒尔”作为帝国边境的卫星之一，虽说只是个为了汲取太阳的光热而建立在战线不远处的农业卫星，它依然是联合特工关注的对象之一。

玛琳曾作为一次任务的接应人员，秘密潜入过德墨忒尔。女性beta和帝国女性没有生理构造上的明显差别，这是她们得天独厚的优势。在等待特工完成任务的过程中，她不想让自己太过紧张，又闲得无聊，于是干脆弄了台终端连上网，悄无声息地黑进了当地的网络里。

她这一突发奇想的举动带给了她一些琐碎的奇怪信息，不过当时的玛琳没有察觉到不对之处，只是扫了眼就将其略过。  
直到一年后，碰巧截获了另一条信息，将两件事联想到一起的玛琳一下子将线索串了起来。

针对B型基因与A型基因的病毒武器的开发？……这，这是！？  
望着终端上显示出的关键词，少女的瞳孔猛地缩成一点，脸上的血色瞬间褪尽。  
回过神后，她的第一反应是找她的友人，同时也是她上级的西里尔商量此事。  
但想起对方近期数次精神评估的报告上那一个个的“未通过”的字样，她咬紧牙，知道不能继续给对方带来更多的负担，不然他会被压垮的。

于是玛琳找到两个相熟的同僚，和他们一同讨论这份情报的内容。  
与同僚们交换信息后的第三天，玛琳得知了他们其中一个在宿舍内服用药物自杀，另一个不穿任何防护服，直接跳下军港的消息。  
在得知他们死讯的那一刻，玛琳全身的血液都冻结了，她感到似乎有无数她看不到的眼睛在冷漠地注视着她，一双散发着死亡气息的冰冷双手将黑色的预告函递到了她的面前。

下一个就是她。

在为战友的死亡悲痛的同时，玛琳还有种极为罪恶的庆幸感。幸好她的邻家小弟还不知道此事。

之后，玛琳盗取了西里尔的个人信息，将战舰的部分操作托管给自制的AI，独自前往德墨忒尔查明真相。

然后生化病毒在她乘坐的战舰靠近卫星的时候，毫无预兆地被释放了，与beta们基因相近的帝国平民没有逃过那场人为的浩劫，纷纷死在了生化武器之下。

陷入回忆的玛琳目露痛苦之色，声音略微沙哑地说道，“露德米拉出局后，摸到些许线索的我也被那个组织嫌碍事，从棋盘上摘出扔掉了——就算我苟活挺过了病毒和炮击，作为‘德墨忒尔事件’罪魁祸首的我的话也不会有谁去相信了。”

“开发生化武器的竟然是帝国……”  
作为一名帝国军人，锡德不愿相信己方会罔顾国民的性命，做出如此丧心病狂的行径，但他心中的声音无一不在肯定这个联合女人的说法。

“漫长的战争令很多人的底线不复存在。”  
皇女语调冰冷地说道，“主战派的一些大贵族们是不懂得珍惜生命的。”他们连自己领地上的人民都不爱护，就更别提对敌人讲究人道主义了。

主战派啊……  
想到这儿，西里尔在心中苦笑起来，他从来没有弄懂这些人在想些什么。  
如果说是在战争初期，主战派的存在不会令他感到任何一丝的惊讶。  
但现在是战争持续了近五十年，无数联合军人一批批赴死，国内尽是些被夺去了家人的孤B寡O的今天，谁都能看清楚再打下去两败俱伤的形势，这些主战派难道真的希望人类因自己种族内部的争斗而灭绝吗？

西里尔无声地叹气，端起杯子喝了口，已经冷却的液体的味道产生了些许变化，香醇消退，苦涩感更加深重，一如在座几人的心情。  
咽下口中的咖啡，他说道，“联合议会里的主战派议员在月球战争后投票率暴跌，为了重新赢回民众的心，他们的政治主张有所收敛，我倒不担心他们会搞出什么明面上的乱子。”  
但是暗地里有没有继续行动，这就不得而知了，西里尔希望他们不会再搞出第二个“理想乡”，不然他还得去炸第二次。

“别老把所有人都想得那么傻白甜，你这以己度人的毛病得改改了。”玛琳无奈道。

被不轻不重地批评了，面对邻家小姐姐兼前女友总是有些莫名的心虚的alpha别开眼睛，却又不甘心地小声反驳道，“现在主战派的党魁是梅合洛前议员的儿子——伊伍·梅合洛，这个人我见过，他头脑挺清晰的。”

对于这种无脑的天真言论，玛琳丢给了对方一个大大的白眼，“是啊，在你们这些alpha眼里，omega都是些香喷喷的天使，连‘坏’这个词是怎么拼的都不知道。”

察觉到青梅竹马骤然升起的火气，极有求生欲的直A癌将军立刻偃旗息鼓。  
那副垂头丧气、又怂又可爱的模样令桌对面的皇女偷笑不已。


	40. 恐同“直男”绝不轻易向基佬认输！

时候已经不早，阿瑞斯号上忙了一天的工作人员大多都去休息了。灯光调暗的宿舍区走廊上，玛琳将房间的密码告诉西里尔两人后，笑嘻嘻地说道，“只剩下这一个双人间了，就先将就下吧。”

“哎？！”  
西里尔偷偷用余光瞟了眼身侧冷峻而不好惹的帝国人，突然脸红起来，他连忙把青梅竹马的小姐姐拉到走廊的拐角，焦急地小声道，“这怎么行，我又不是那些流氓A，和一个beta一样的帝国人住一个房间，这实在是……”  
玛琳就这么信得过他的节操吗？都不怕他狂性大发把人推倒的？

某位直A癌将军到现在都还没对自己的攻受定位有个清醒的认知，依然沉浸在“除我之外，众生皆受”的美好幻想里，这个时候他倒记不起自己在床上比发情期的O还要淫浪放荡的事情了。

玛琳斜睨了这个自我感觉过于良好的alpha一眼，说道，“其他有床位的房间里人更多，而且这条船上只有帝国人和beta。是跟一个beta住还是跟一堆beta住，你自己选吧。”

这根本让人没法选嘛！锡德好歹还算熟悉一点的人……  
最终，西里尔只能耳廓红红地跟玛琳道了晚安，不好意思继续直视跟他孤A寡B共处一室的帝国少校。  
没关系的，阿瑞斯号航速很快，只是两个晚上而已，他应该把持得住，西里尔在心里给自己打气。

白银之王突然间变得不自然的举止看得锡德火大起来。  
和他相处就这么令人难受吗？好不容易消停了会儿的黑粉再一次开始了脑内咆哮，锡德环抱起手臂，语气不善地说道，“在防备什么呢，你以为我跟那群基佬一样吗？”

听到这话，西里尔的眼神茫然了一瞬，他翻开脑子里的帝国特有词语对照列表。  
基佬指的就是AA恋吧，同样恐同既深柜的alpha连忙解释道，“你误会了，我不是AA恋！”

鸡同鸭讲的两人面面相觑起来，最终皆沉默着一前一后走进了房间。

难得的独处氛围，还是在卧室这种引人遐想的私密空间，锡德也有些不自在起来，他假咳一声，别扭地移开了目光，“……你先洗还是我先洗？”

“你先去吧。”  
作为一名具有绅士风度的alpha，西里尔平日里对BO都是用温和而谦让的态度的，他怕锡德以为自己是流氓色A，没有安全感，马上又添了句保证，“请放心，我不会偷看的。”

什么跟什么啊。锡德无语地看了这个脑回路清奇，此时正莫名其妙的面颊微红的银发美人一眼，拿起浴巾走进了浴室。

等轮到西里尔的时候，浴室内已经是水汽弥漫的状态了，他抬手擦了擦凝结着雾的镜面，果不其然地看到了自己脸上仍未消退的热度。  
他还没有过和不属于自己的B一同过夜的经历，而且还是那个让他觉得很不好惹的坏人脸审讯官，方才一遍遍告诫自己要拿出自制力，不要用下半身而是用大脑思考，但偏偏事与愿违。  
孕期中alpha性腺激素的过度分泌令西里尔常常会陷入情动的状态，一个alpha平日里脑中的黄色废料已经不少了，现在更是火上浇油的状态。

趁着洗澡的时候撸一管，这次绝对，绝对不能再去向别人求助！他还不想被那个暴力的帝国少校用看垃圾一样的眼光注视，心底其实有些怕锡德的西里尔默默想到。

于是，分量不小的大兄弟自豪地挺直了腰板，和正在其上磨蹭着掌心的某A打了个朝气满满的招呼。  
这几个月来，被安德烈手把手教了自慰技巧的西里尔总算摆脱那种连中学生都不如的菜鸟状态，他轻咬住下唇，用手有节奏地上下套弄着勃起的性器，并不时用指腹给予敏感的龟头更为直接的刺激，随着肉体的欢愉渐入佳境，他灰色的瞳中盈动起水光。

人撸管时总是会想着些什么的。  
西里尔以前甚少碰到必须自给自足的情况，而在认识现在的情人们后依然如此。淋浴蓬头下，他目光迷离地注视着紧闭的浴室门，一想到这一门之隔外还有个英俊又冷酷的beta，各种纷乱的桃色幻想便充斥了好色的alpha的脑袋。

在这一刻，西里尔的想法是分裂而矛盾的。  
作为征服者的本能令他下意识地想要去压倒这个没有信息素的勾引，却依旧别有一番冷酷魅力的帝国军官。  
但是他还清楚地知道，作为承受方时能得到的巨大到令人停止思考的快感，那贯穿后穴，大力抽动捣弄着甬道的火热阴茎能带他攀上激爽的极乐顶峰。

西里尔现在陷入了一种既想要上人，又想被人按住狠狠肏弄的饥渴状态。  
手下套弄的速度跟不上愈发高涨的情欲，难耐的鼻音流泻而出，西里尔的左手仍在持续给予布满了神经末梢的性器更多的刺激，右手却在不知不觉间探向了臀瓣间正不满足地微微收缩着的菊穴。

一根，两根，三根……修长的手指探入肠道，向着前列腺的方向摸索探寻着，被填充了的感觉令西里尔叹谓一声，身体深处叫嚣着的不满足在稍稍平息片刻后，更加汹涌地翻卷而上。

好想被大鸡巴进入，被填满，被肏到前列腺。  
西里尔闭上眼，回忆起之前和情人们酣畅淋漓的性爱，就着清水的润滑，用力搅弄穿刺着被热气蒸腾得泛起红润色泽的臀肉间的肛门。

外面正准备入睡，眼不见为净的“直男”锡德在听了半天的水声后，忍无可忍地一把掀开被子。  
白银之王是在里面打水仗吗？就算是在撸管也早该结束了吧！  
陷入烦躁状态的锡德走到浴室门边，正准备敲门提醒这个毫无舍友素质的alpha快点洗完他那该死的澡时，耳朵捕捉到了些异响，不禁愣住了。

门被突然大力推开，不再满足于站着的姿势，坐到了洗手台上，此时正在把自己逼向高潮边缘的西里尔茫然地抬起了头。

大张的双腿间，不断吞吐着手指的水润小穴看上去极为诱人。  
没想到会一眼看到这般情色的场景，锡德的瞳孔微微放大，足足有十几秒，他盯着那因主人受惊而不自觉地收紧并含住入侵者的粉嫩肛门，无法移开眼睛。  
这么可爱的话，男孩子也无所谓了。  
摇摇欲坠的“直男”坚持瞬间被轰杀成渣，等反应过来自己究竟都在想些什么后，锡德有些恼羞成怒地斥道，“你连一天都缺不了男人吗！？”

意淫中的正主的突然现身差点没把做贼心虚的alpha给生生吓萎，西里尔不知所措地看着对方，结结巴巴地道歉，直接不打自招了，“对，对不起，我不是故意想着你撸管的……”

……想着他撸管？  
锡德这下不仅是怒火上头了——灼热的欲火骤起，下半身某处骤然充血硬起的存在感在无声地诉说着想要得到对方的渴望。  
他上前几步，用手抚上腿根处光滑细腻的皮肤时，感受到了眼前人不自觉的躲闪，随即没好气地说道，“躲什么！”

自被锡德撞破自慰后一直羞愧地垂着脑袋的西里尔闻言，小心翼翼地抬头看了他一眼，仍是一如既往面无表情的模样，不过那发红的耳廓令西里尔心下稍安。  
年轻alpha心底的某个小人在插着腰，大言不惭地说着，“就知道没人会拒绝本A的诱惑！”这种令BO们反感至极，恶评如潮的直A癌言论。

锡德不想承认自己受到了一个男人的性吸引，他不甘地暗暗磨牙，为了掩饰自己的真实想法，语调中故意透出股恶狠狠的意味，“不要脸的小荡妇……”  
他用手握紧西里尔形状好看的小腿固定好，命令对方分开臀瓣，蓄势待发的粗大阴茎抵上了因期待着接下来的发展而兴奋得颤巍巍的菊穴，腰身用力一挺，逐渐习惯了被侵犯的括约肌便摇起了白旗，为野蛮的入侵者放了行。

一口气末入大半的性器进得很深，却很有分寸地停在了生殖腔的不远处，这让略有些提心吊胆的西里尔松了一口气。  
随着孕期的推进，虽然因为腹肌的存在，腰围尚未有过于夸张的改变，但在一次次的性爱过程中，西里尔明显感觉到生殖腔入口的位置在逐渐下降，日渐长大的胎儿把那原本窄小的腔体撑大后，连入口处都收到了体积变化的波及。  
更容易被碰到的敏感点能带来更大的快感，但为了孩子的安全，西里尔不会主动去刺激那里，他的情人们也都是有分寸的人，很有默契地一同略过了那处。  
锡德亦然，他没有丧心病狂到只是为了肏哭敌国的将军，就对准一个“孕夫”的弱点狂攻猛击。虽然长了一张典型的恶役脸，但帝国少校可是个在下班后会礼让老弱病残孕的好好青年。

紧致温热的甬道收缩挤压着茎身的感觉极好，近百次高速抽插后，被夹得很爽的锡德发热的头脑稍微冷静下来，他放慢节奏，时浅时深地撞击着西里尔的后穴，有些性奋地命令道，“玩胸给我看看。”  
他刚刚就盯上了这对肌肉紧实饱满得恰到好处，线条美妙，乳头还是具有欺骗性的“纯洁”粉红的好奶子。

正靠在镜子上轻喘着的青年听到这话，笼罩上泪雾的灰瞳中浮现出诧异的色彩，不过身前人突然停滞了的动作告诉西里尔，如果想要继续爽，他就得满足锡德的要求。  
MS驾驶员修长好看的白皙手指按上浅色的乳首，青涩而笨拙地挑逗着点缀在胸膛上的小小乳头。  
在锡德的注视下玩弄了会儿胸部，除了害羞之外并没有什么特别的感觉，西里尔以一种总算完成了任务的心态停下动作，期待地问，“可以了吗？”

帝国少校的目光自西里尔开始自己揉捏胸部后就没移开过，他含混地应了一声，低下头，轻轻含住那小巧可爱的乳尖，不顾身下人的轻喘惊呼，用舌头舔弄几番后，大力吮吸起来。

“不！放，放开！”  
没料到会被过电般的刺激感袭击，西里尔不知所措地用手想要挡住胸部，却被锡德不耐烦地拨到一边。  
唔，感觉好奇怪……他红着脸，攥住在胸前又舔又吸的大胆“beta”的头发，腰肢瘫软下来，身躯微微战栗着，夹着粗壮性器的后穴也在快感之下绞紧起来，把正在玩奶的锡德差点夹射。

锡德拍了下西里尔弹性十足的臀肉，不爽道，“让你那欠操的屁股老实点！”

“呜……”  
被不由分说地抽打屁股教训了一顿，西里尔小声反驳道，“我没有不老实啊……”  
他都张腿任肏了，还被凶，大A委屈但大A不发牢骚。

又过了会儿，玩够胸的锡德心满意足地抬起头，总算肯松开那被他吸得红肿起来的乳首。  
想到了什么后，他忍不住好奇地问道，“等孩子生下来后，这里会出奶吗？”

！！！  
西里尔瞬间整个人熟透，他瞠目结舌地和锡德对视半晌，方语调飘忽地回答，“应该不会吧，里面又没有腺体……”  
可是一般的alpha也没有保存完好的生殖腔啊，想到这里，西里尔又有些不确定起来。  
但大A的尊严岂容践踏，他又不是B或者O！哺乳这种事，想都别想！  
“总，总之！不会喂奶的！”

重新开始律动起腰身，施用了秘技——九浅一深的锡德听到这样透露出迟疑的答话，神思飘远，陷入了遐想。  
不喂孩子的话，那就让他本着帮助老弱病残孕中的“孕夫”的原则，勉为其难地替对方处理掉无用的乳汁吧，没头脑的傲娇审讯官如此想到。  
长了一张能干大事儿的反派BOSS脸，结果脑子里谋划的却是抢小婴儿的口粮这么没品的低级坏事，人不可貌相，人不可貌相啊。

又是数百次大力顶弄抽插后，锡德握住西里尔的阴茎上下撸动着，两人一同到达了高潮。

事后，终于摆脱了被黄色思想占据大脑的状态，和帝国人挤在一张床上，品味着激情后温存的西里尔轻声而坚定地保证道，“我们一定会挫败那个组织，你的上司绝对不会蒙受着污名白白死去。”

“……嗯。”锡德闭上眼睛，应了一声。  
短短几天经历的人生巨变，令他无法再对他人投注信任：被AI墨提斯和摄政王联手判了死刑的上司，死而复生的第一皇女，帝国军里罔顾国民性命秘密开发生化武器的主战派……  
锡德的世界观被彻底颠覆，甚至有时会怀疑自己是否处在荒诞的梦境里。

但是如果是这个人，他绝不会去怀疑。锡德望着身侧的银发青年，伸手拉过被子盖住两人。  
“睡吧。”他状似不耐烦地说道，隐藏在被子下的手却悄悄地与身边人十指交握。


	41. 忍得了被搞却忍不了被骑到头上是什么神逻辑

七天后，具备优秀隐形能力的“阿瑞斯”号，将晨星高达在两国边境附近的一个隐蔽角落放下后，再次驶入了星海深处。

西里尔望着那远去的红色久久不能回神。

锡德对白银之王这副儿女情长的软弱模样还是无法看惯，忍不住开口损了他一句，“舍不得你那青梅竹马的前女友啊？”  
这几天里他也或多或少地听说了一些西里尔的过往，为联合不长眼的BO们暗暗咋舌的同时——拜托，找一个喜欢做男人身下受的基佬当男友不是眼瞎是什么，锡德心里还有着点泛酸的醋意，他不喜欢看到西里尔被“他的小姐姐”亲密说教时表现出的怂萌态度。  
白银之王就该什么时候都威猛霸气才对，怎么能连女人都怕，锡德恨铁不成钢地想到。喜欢在床上把对方欺负到泪眼汪汪的帝国人这个时候倒是双标了起来。

西里尔没察觉到他这泛着柠檬味儿的话，老实地说出了心里的想法，“是有点。这一次相别后不知道什么时候才能再见面了。”  
只要德墨忒尔事件没有被揭露出真相，玛琳就无法以自己的真实身份，光明正大地现身于众人前，就更别提回家了。

希望玛琳和露德米拉殿下那边一切顺利……  
西里尔在心中为她们暗暗祈福，待战舰的影子消失在监视器的画面里后，他调转推进器的方向，操纵晨星飞向第一舰队驻扎的边境要塞。

通过敌我识别码——其实第一舰队的全体士兵里其实没有一个不认识那台蓝白色的机械战神。  
飞入了要塞军港内，与为了隐藏身份而换下帝国军服的锡德一起，数月在外的漂泊后，西里尔终于再一次踏上了熟悉的金属地面。

脱离了真空的格纳库，在摘下头盔表明身份的那一刻，在场的联合军人纷纷抬起手，向这位令人尊敬又崇拜的alpha将军行礼。  
在前往赵明月元帅所在的中央控制室的一路上，对每一位士兵礼貌回礼的西里尔的手就没机会放下来过，干脆一路举到了中控室的门口。

跟在他身后不远处的锡德第一次见到这种，说难听点，跟狂热的邪教徒没啥区别的阵势，不由在心中暗暗咂舌——连身具皇家血脉和帝国军神双重身份的三皇子都不一定有这待遇，这群联合人搞起个人崇拜来可真是疯狂，那直勾勾看过来的，简直快要将人点着的火热眼神，亏白银之王还能一脸淡定地一路忍下来。

“将军！”  
在玛琳失踪后，被指派给西里尔做副官的男性alpha——朗贝尔·马赫戴少校难掩激动地大声道，他匆匆迎上来，仔细打量过长官全身上下每一处，见对方气色还好，似乎在得以脱逃前没有遭受太多来自敌军的虐待，不禁舒了口气。  
关心完自家长官的副官虽然很好奇跟在后面的锡德的身份，但他向来是个在办公时间认真干事儿的人，只能按捺住蠢蠢欲动的八卦心，跟在西里尔身后一同进入中央控制室。

刚一通过守备关卡，就看到了在原地来回走动的白色身影。  
第一宇宙舰队的最高长官——“愚者”赵明月在得到西里尔回归的消息后，顾不上控制室里属下们打趣的目光，再没办法继续淡定地坐着，只能靠着原地打转来缓解令他心悸又激动的加速心跳。  
派马赫戴少校去接人后，在心中默默数到第240秒时，还不见人影，他的心提起来，不禁目露焦色，全无曾经面对帝国军四千万大军压境时，依然能理智冷静地沉着以对的模样。  
怎么还没来，难道是受了伤所以才行动迟缓？  
想到这种可能性，这些天来一直忧心着西里尔处境的赵明月忍不住攥紧手指，正要出去亲自把人接回来时，中控室的大门被打开了。

眼尾上挑的凤眸对上剔透的灰瞳。

望着“他的alpha”看上去似乎有些消瘦了的面容，再无法压抑思念之情，白色的披风在身后轻轻扬起，赵明月一把抱住了如今已与他身高持平，再不是当年那个“短腿小将军”的灰发青年。  
他有很多话想要和对方说，但在这一刻，他大脑一片空白，怀中的热度和血肉的实感再次向他证明，这不是他的梦境，他最重要的战友好好地回来了。

被心灵之友抱个满怀的alpha理解他的反常，他自己也不是不为他们的重逢感到激动的，任赵明月抱了一会儿后，他伸手拍拍对方的后背，安慰道，“没事了……之前让你那么担心我，真的对不起，明月。”

“回来了就好。”  
重归冷静的赵明月恢复常态，身居高位最忌头脑发热，赵明月不允许自己在工作时过多地陷入私人情感的漩涡里。  
收敛了心绪痕迹的黑发beta看上去清冷而贵气，淡漠而优雅的气质正如他的名字一般，像是悬挂在夜空中的皎洁明月。  
赵家是古地球远东地区幸存者的领袖，还在殖民星“德尔塔”上拥有不少产业，热心公益，很得当地民众的支持。赵明月就是由赵家经年累月的财富和悠久的底蕴所培养出的优秀人才之一，他的父亲赵议员作为主战派的中流砥柱，曾殷切地希望自己的儿子能够在退役后进入国防委员会，为主战派的力量添砖加瓦。  
可惜赵老爹的理念终归只是老爹一个人的。  
在一堆主战派人士中长大的赵明月却是个不折不扣的和平主义者，他厌恶无意义的流血，毕生最大的心愿就是让战争终结在他这一代。  
在被父亲赶出家门，被主战派军官打压，蹉跎在总参谋部当一个没有话语权的边缘人物时，他和偶然结识的西里尔一拍即合，第二天便申请转入前线的第一宇宙舰队，从此，担任起第一舰队的“脑”的角色，再创以智谋不断夺取胜利的辉煌战绩。

“只要想到有明月阁下在后面指挥舰队，我就能安心地去战斗。”  
彼时，白衣的少年将军微笑着，弯起的眉眼纯净美好得不可思议，他握住怔愣住的beta的双手，郑重道，“成为第一舰队的元帅吧，赵明月。只有这样，你才能够不受任何人的限制，自由地施展你的才能。”

按照联合军的惯例，一军的最高统帅都是由alpha来担任的。只要这个最高长官的智商没跌破底线，就算他或她在战术方面造诣不深，国防委员会和军方高层也会批准其就任。  
这一毫无效率可言的传统，归根结底，是由ABO社会内部谁都明白却为了政治正确而闭口不谈的性别阶级导致的。  
Alpha只会信服更强的alpha，这些骄傲的士兵很难心甘情愿地服从其他性别的长官。  
为了不给军令的执行增添更多波折，军方一般会把一名alpha司令官推上明面上的最高位置，而他身边那些为上官出谋划策的beta参谋们才是战术的真正制定者。

“大家都看到了你的战术能有多强，我感觉得到的，虽然嘴上不说，但是战士们都很崇拜算无遗策的‘愚者’。”  
西里尔的语调很认真，“多亏了你，第一舰队的伤亡才能维持在现在这个数字。你让很多人能得以活着回家，我们需要你继续指挥整个舰队。”

准备好的拒绝和推辞被堵在嘴里，赵明月感动之余又有些不解他突如其来的坚持，“……国防委员会已经在审核你这次的晋升了，而且这也是众望所归的结果。”

西里尔摇摇头，“国防委员会是迫不得已才这么做的，他们看不惯我也不是一天两天了。”  
说着，他将手放在天台冰冷的玻璃上，望着窗外的深邃星空，顿了顿继续道，“命运是变化莫测的，也许有一天，我也会失手也说不定……到时候大家能否保住性命就指着你了，我不想等我死后，你被空降来的，不顾手下士兵性命的指挥官给架空——我们alpha都是些听不进别人意见的自大的人，这你也知道。”

时间证明了西里尔的未雨绸缪算是对了一半，自他被俘后，国防委员会也动过给第一宇宙舰队换个更听话点，政治影响力也更低一些的首领的念头，但赵明月已官至元帅，他们有心无力，只能放弃。

这些年来，西里尔·雷米吉乌斯避免了一切会公开露面的活动，即使他主和派的立场人尽皆知，但他本人不想利用自己在民间的崇高声望和影响力去左右政治。  
放纵自己欲望的下场是很可怕的，军人过多涉足政治领域不是好事……  
国防委员会和议会中的部分人警惕西里尔也有畏惧对方能够随时发动军事政变的原因——民众可能不知道议会里的议员都有谁，白银之王的大名却是能随口道来的。  
对此，西里尔自己也意识到了不妥，他怕自己在掌握了更大的权力后，会傲慢到认为自己能将时局看得比那些政客还清晰，从而出手干涉。  
为了让赵明月能够肆意施展他的才华，也为了自我约束，他主动在距离元帅宝座一步之遥的位置停了下来，几次压抑“被beta爬到头顶发号施令”的不甘和不该有的屈辱感后，最终选择了让步。

在简单交代过自己无碍的状况，又询问了舰队近期的人事变动后，西里尔道，“我需要回地球一趟，高速穿梭舰现在还有空闲的吗？”

知道对方是要回首都国防部述职，不便挽留的赵明月只能再叮嘱西里尔几句，便命军港那边准备好穿梭舰，在等待的期间，他用隐晦的目光打量了下寸步不离地跟着自家将军的锡德，莫名地有些情绪低落。  
是协助营救的人，还是他的新任男朋友？  
……男友也无所谓，反正在认清西里尔诡异的感情观后，肯定会和那些人一样，主动离开的吧，这样想着，赵明月收回眼神。  
他也算是全程见证了白银之王后宫成员不断增减进出最后跑得连一个都没了的人。那些BO们想要得到全心全意的爱，希望白银之王眼神只落在自己一个人身上，但他们最终都失望而归，每当这时，赵明月除了暗叹一声他们找错了人外，又有种没来由的极淡的骄傲。  
尽管并非是情侣关系，但只有他能够长久地陪伴在对方身边。  
拥有心灵之友的beta就是不一样！

在一切安排妥当后，两个理念相同，志同道合的战友互行一礼，在短暂的会面后就此别过。


	42. 恭喜主角荣获“半个寡妇制造者”的称号

天王星会战时意外被俘的白银之王回归的消息令联合上下欢喜鼓舞。  
从穿梭舰的窗口向外望去，不惧持枪警戒的士兵们，人数多到把军港整个围了起来，特地赶来迎接的民众们手持各种标识牌，还有人在朝天喷彩带，拿着喇叭大声表白，这份热情令西里尔非常感动却也有点消受不住，他无奈地微笑着，再最后看了一眼那些支持他的民众后，戴上墨镜，跟着国防部派来接应的人员一同从隐蔽的出口驱车离开。

地球是新人类联合的政治和文化中心，是全体国民们向往的母星。  
西里尔也很喜欢这颗蓝色的星球，不过自月球战争后，每次回来时他都处于一种心情不佳的状态，原因无他，国防委员会相当的难缠，每次述职报告都会令人心力交瘁，如果再听到些就算死到只剩下一个士兵也要跟帝国的侵略者们死磕到底的言论的话，西里尔真的连一秒都不想多留。  
对于某些甚少涉足战场却在不断鼓动进攻的国防委员，虽然没有明面上直接说出来，但白银之王对他们是不屑一顾的。  
看不见被打烂的金属机械里的那些断肢肉泥，只会待在安全的大后方，整体异想天开地说大话还真是简单呢，西里尔默默地想。每次看到军方会议上那些主战派挥舞着手臂，一副义愤填膺地强调诉说奋战到底的必要性时，他都烦躁得想要合上眼皮，眼不见为净。

这一次倒是没有那么多令人不爽的言论了——接近半数的国防委员纷纷将枪口对准这位“居然幸运到从敌方大本营一路跑回来”的将军，他们质疑他的忠诚和逃脱的方式，更有甚者觉得西里尔回来是准备要跟帝国里应外合，当内奸的。

眼看着某个极端主战派的国防委员就差要把口水喷到自己的脸上了，西里尔松开放在桌面上交握着的双手，站起来，这一举动令会议室内嘈杂的声音一滞。

见他们安静下来，得到发言机会的西里尔出声道，“各位，我知道您们对我数次违抗军令的行为多有不满，关于这一点，我承认我糟糕的纪律性。”  
“不过还是希望各位能够相信，我从没有过背叛国民的想法。事实上，如果战争就此彻底结束的话，我会立刻退役……想让我马上离开军队的话，那么就请努力维护这来之不易的和平吧。”  
说到最后，他的眼神是冰冷的，仿佛是没有杂质的玻璃一样，不带任何温度，亦辨不出其中人类应有的情绪。

强大的alpha不激烈却压迫感十足的话语令这些国防委员们静默下来，其中直面白银之王“威胁”的那个中年男人更是骇得冷汗直流，却连动弹一下都不敢，只能惊怒交加地望着对方推开会议室的大门离去的背影。  
许久后，他语调愤恨地斥责道，“目中无人，毫无军纪！雷米吉乌斯就是联合军里最大的毒瘤！”  
不少主战派的人亦心有戚戚然，正想要附和一二时，察觉到另一边主和派们投来的不咸不淡的眼神，自觉有些面上无光，也就纷纷闭嘴了。

又一次心绪低落地离开国防部，正准备带着锡德找家安全的酒店入住的西里尔，意外地看到了某个熟悉的侧脸。  
他眼露惊讶，下意识地用鼻子深深吸了口气，想要嗅闻记忆中那令人难忘的美妙气息，在做出这个动作后，方意识到自己的举动有多么丢人，不禁微微红了脸。

靠着车窗，正用终端处理事务的omega议员——伊伍·梅合洛听到靴跟踏地的动静，转过头，过于艳丽且锋锐，甚至会给人以咄咄逼人之感的面容映入了来人眼中。

伊伍·梅合洛，这个著名的主战派头子，“新人类自护党”当下的党魁，主战派们心中的男神，大众情人……按理说，他应该和作为主和派的西里尔是泾渭分明，毫无关联的两路人才是。  
然而，事实恰恰相反，西里尔并不讨厌伊伍，对这个人他甚至还怀有着愧疚和罪恶感，这样奇怪的态度，除了alpha很难去厌憎一个omega这种肤浅的理由外，还有一段被隐藏起来的孽缘在后面作祟。

月球战争前，尚未展露出过度理想主义的政治理念的白银之王，在无论哪个党派的政客眼里，都是块香喷喷还冒着刚出炉的热气的甜蛋糕。  
就算他坚持说自己是和平主义者，但那时的西里尔正处于刚刚可以被称为少年，思想变化最快的年纪，这种空有武力值而傻乎乎的alpha最好拉拢了。

于是，在战斗间歇的时刻，位于边境的军事要塞里，风格冰冷肃杀的金属建筑被装点到令人不由得会怀疑走错了房间的地步。  
香槟和美味冷食不断被送来，打扮得风度翩翩的各路人士纷纷朝着那个对这阵仗摸不清头脑而满面茫然的小将军露出微笑，举杯示意。

发觉青梅竹马的好友因他日渐高涨的名望而被政客们当作目标，“护崽”的玛琳见这些人的行为还不算太出格，也就拍拍屁股走人了，那些企图搭讪却碍于她的存在而不敢上前的BO们的目光都快凶得能杀人了。

不过，就算抛开不纯的目的，谁会不喜欢软糯可爱还会害羞得脸红的白团子小将军呢？

面对这些笑容得体，气势却如狼似虎的BO们，瑟瑟发抖的西里尔再也撑不住了，被吓得一路跑到了要塞里人烟最少的农业区去避风头。

他与宴会上另一个被狂蜂浪蝶烦得不行的人——只不过这次搭讪者们是些暗藏色心的alpha了，殖民星“伽马”民选出的梅合洛议员的独子，同时也是一名充满魅力的性感omega的伊伍·梅合洛意外相遇了。

连这种角落都没有清净吗？这是当时两人的想法。  
这一A一O远远对视一眼，皆不约而同地后退一步。  
借着昏暗的灯光，看清楚对方的真面目后，发觉来人只是个小屁孩的omega舒了口气，紧绷着的肌肉也放松下来。

几分钟后，他朝躲在一颗果树下抱膝而坐的男孩招招手，喊道，“别躲了！我已经认出你了，从宴会上落跑的将军。这个点厨房早就收工了，你还要吃点东西吗？”  
说着，他从外套的兜里掏出一个锡纸包。

没在冷餐会上吃到些什么，光顾着应对层出不穷的各路人马，以至于现在肚子里仍是空空如也的某A被食物引诱了。

简直跟为了吃而警惕心全丢，傻乎乎的小动物一样。  
男孩教养良好，姿态乖巧地啃着三明治的模样，令伊伍突然有种想要摸摸对方柔软卷毛的冲动。  
不过，就算小时候看起来再可爱，长大以后也会和那些眼高于顶的狂妄直A癌没什么两样吧……想到这，伊伍因萌物养眼而好转了些许的心情再次低落下去。

作为隐形的性别阶级中，最为弱势的特殊性别中的一员，但伊伍其实并不十分厌恶自己omega的身份。  
在攻读医学的伊伍看来，情感丰富，同理心强，基因稳定而没有癌症的烦恼，平均寿命高于其他两种性别omega没什么不好。他们不过是人类伟大的进化之路上的第三个分支罢了。  
不过显然不是所有人都有他这样开明的思想的。  
伊伍的议员父亲因只有他这一个孩子，在伊伍很小的时候便对他进行了往政客方向培养的全方位教育，力求用优秀的能力弥补性别上天然的弱势。  
伊伍之所以还能按照自己的想法研习几年医学，还多亏他那出身富豪之家的母亲，为了拉拢医药行业巨头家族，议员也就给了儿子几年自由让他想学什么学什么，不过之后伊伍必须回来继承他的政治理念，成为主战派的一员，这是议员绝对不会让步的底线。

望着这还没有长成好战暴躁的alpha的男孩，在投喂过后便沉默下来的伊伍突然开口道，“讨厌死人是懦弱的表现吗？”  
前些天，忍不住吐露真实心声后，被父亲失望的眼神狠狠刺伤的omega不知为何，很想对眼前的男孩倾诉他的疑惑。

“？”  
咽下口中的食物，西里尔思考了一会儿，回答道，“畏惧及厌恶死亡是生物共有的天性，我觉得这很正常。而且少死些人有什么不好？将活生生的，会动会笑，有着自己的愿望和为之奋斗的目标的‘人’变为一摊没有价值的‘蛋白质’这种事……这是亵渎。”  
说到最后，他摇摇头，有些说不下去了。

头一次从alpha口中听到这般“怯战”的言论，伊伍惊讶地睁大眼睛，他定定地注视了西里尔几秒后，眉间的郁郁不快散去大半。  
“小小年纪，倒是个哲人呢。”  
他哼了一声，不带多少讥讽意味地嗤笑道，“现实可不是童话。就算死再多人，议会以及很多民众也是不会轻易退让的。”  
“那些帝国人是无耻的入侵者，还是抛弃并谋杀了我们先祖的罪犯的后代，这份世代传承下来的旧恨，再加上战争带来的新仇……不是双方各退一步就能化解的，帝国里可是还有不少人在叫嚣着要对我们这些‘畸形的怪物’进行种族灭绝。我们只是为了自保。”

西里尔知道对方说的也是现实的一部分，他叹口气，撑起脸颊闷闷地说道，“可这样下去的话，什么时候才是个头儿啊。”

这副忧郁少年的模样可爱又好笑，伊伍柔和下眼神，觉得较真的自己实在太过没有大人风度，也就不再和对方进行言语上的争锋。

空气循环系统制造的“晚风”拂过，坐在果树边的两人眺望着不远处的菜地，没有交谈，却自有一种宁静安和的氛围。

难得享受悠闲一刻，为了图清净甩开了护卫又静音了终端的伊伍，大意之下，错过了晚上服药的时间。  
直到灼烫的热度自体内深处骤然升起，口干舌燥，额头发热的omega才意识到，他没有按时服用口服抑制剂。  
一直以来被药物压制着的发情期抓住机会，立马加倍凶狠地反噬其主，催促着正值生育最佳年龄的omega去繁衍后代。

连“颈带”也无法完全遮蔽的甜美香气飘散开来，波及到了旁边与伊伍并肩而坐的alpha。

用力掐了下手臂上的皮肉，唤回了神智的omega咬紧牙关，尽力无视叫嚣着要去和A交配，要令情欲得到满足的大脑，哑着嗓子快速道，“我没带抑制剂，你给我个临时标记。”

同样晕头转向了的alpha从未体验过如此激烈和直接的刺激。  
以往网络上看到的，关于香甜诱人的信息素的形容和比喻，根本无法描写出他闻到的美妙香气的万分之一，他晕乎乎地看着伊伍，直到对方重复了数次，又不轻不重地拍了下他的头顶时，才呆呆地答道，“可是标记是只有情侣才可以做的羞羞的事情啊。”

被这不合时宜的温吞气到快要抓狂的伊伍直接一把拽过对方的颈带把人拉近，并恶狠狠地说道，“只是个临时标记而已，谁想和你交往！你这事儿多的小鬼，快给我咬一口！”

被气势彪悍的omega按着头咬上他后颈处的腺体时，一种难言的满足感冲刷过西里尔的心头。  
他动也不敢动地叼着嘴里的那块令无数A都为之疯狂的“神圣之肉”，直到被嫌他在自己脖子上糊口水的伊伍推开，才涨红着脸小声道，“你，你怎么能这样？……”

得到了来自alpha的安抚，发情期的症状迅速消退，正准备郑重道谢以及道歉的omega无语地望着眼前这个泪眼汪汪，仿佛被坏人夺取了清白的卷毛小a，久久无法言语。

白银之王原来不仅是个小鬼，还是这么一个一点也不强势的……O炮？软萌？不，感觉都不是很贴切，被戳中了萌点的伊伍心情微妙。他之前从未遇到过西里尔这样的A，但他很想去更多地了解对方。

瞄到小将军弯着腰，夹紧双腿的尴尬模样，伊伍也有些尴尬和愧疚地说道，“……你去树后面解决一下吧，我替你放风。”

被信息素撩拨到勃起的少年发现自己的色A嘴脸已经暴露，羞得两颊发烧，赶紧躲到一旁，努力用手去跟对omega敬礼打招呼的大兄弟谈判，求对方给自己再留点不多的面子。

大概是信息素的缘故，自慰技术拙劣的西里尔竟然破天荒地自己搞定了生理问题。

事后，再无法与对方坦然相处，道过别的西里尔匆匆逃掉了。  
虽然是个色小鬼，但是上来就直接咬腺体这种事对他来说还是太刺激了，起码也得从告白开始啊！

见对方一溜烟没影了，伊伍在原地又站了会儿，某种奇妙的心态令他绕过果树，走到隐蔽的另一边，掏出一张纸巾，将喷洒在草地上的白浊收集了起来。  
也许这种奇怪的alpha之所以特别的原因能从他的基因里找到答案，伊伍抿起唇，自欺欺人地说服了自己。

数年后，青涩的少年将军成为了联合的战神，而那个曾会为人类的死亡而悲伤的伊伍，也改变了许多。  
已经是一个老练政客的伊伍此时来找西里尔，自然不是为了重续前缘这种可笑的理由。  
艳丽到仿佛是择人欲噬的肉食性花朵的omega勾起唇，他的笑容在魅惑与得体的临界点上维持得恰到好处。  
伊伍对西里尔道，“上车吧，难得回来一趟，不准备见见老朋友吗？”

西里尔回头望了眼锡德，又转过头看着伊伍，他的面容上浮出不知所措。  
他应该拒绝伊伍的，两人今非昔比的身份令他们间的社交变得不再单纯，就算只是为了不给关注着自己行踪的人错误的引导，他也不该和主战派的党魁来往。

但西里尔无法拒绝伊伍的这个要求。

因为伊伍的绯闻对象，在传闻中已经与他订婚的男友，前·国防委员，在五年前，被他亲手，与核能伽马射线炮台“理想乡”一同，毁灭在声势浩大的一片白光中。


	43. 替身？克隆？不，其实是你素未谋面的私生子

作为一个著名的公众人物，伊伍议员用来进行秘密会面的房产自然不止一处。

一路上，高速行驶的加长悬浮车里，相对而坐的两人谁都没有出声。  
西里尔不知道怎么面对这个被他夺去了未来丈夫性命的omega。  
曾经的他一度被对方甜美的气息诱惑了心神，在青春期躁动的夜晚，回忆着那美好的味道沉入梦乡，然而世事难料，谁能想到他们的再次交集是以受害者家属和凶手的身份。

其实，是西里尔自己想太多了，伊伍并没有把那个死去的订婚对象放在心上过——那个擅长鼓动民众的狂热的战争疯子，只是他为了拉拢平衡党派内部的各方势力，不得不放下身段与之虚与委蛇的垃圾。  
他伊伍·梅合洛的品味还没差到那种地步。

就算真的要找共度一生的伴侣的话，也该是白银之王这样思想成熟的类型，伊伍看了眼对面愧疚地别开目光的银发青年，默默想到。  
唯一的缺点就是人太花了点。

悬浮车逐渐减速，直到平稳地停住。  
接到了主人到访的消息，别庄的管家特地提前等候在门口。  
少有机会近距离接触这种壕气冲天的巨富之家，西里尔在心中赞叹了下简约风别墅建造的精妙，同时余光也扫过园林的几个角落，敏锐的感官令他察觉到不少来自他人的视线。  
安保团队吗？……虽然感觉到了隐藏着的武装护卫，但他并没有特别放在心上，只当是些被议员雇佣的保镖。

与锡德一起被邀请进入大宅，坐在现代化的会客室里，西里尔拒绝了伊伍一同小酌一杯的建议，他望着正微微摇晃着杯中酒液，侧头看向窗外的美艳omega，犹疑了片刻后，选择直接开门见山地问清对方的意图，“梅合洛议员邀请我来此处，究竟是为了什么？”

“不用这么生疏，伊伍就好。”  
唇边的弧度礼貌中带着一丝诱惑，上挑的眼尾处流转的眸光有种摄人心魄的魅力，伊伍是个很会利用自己优秀的外表，将性别上的弱势转化为得心应手的武器的美人。  
这种既妩媚又不乏强势，还隐约散发着勾人信息素的类型让西里尔很是招架不住，有一瞬间，他感觉自己仿佛重新回到了那个在面对BO时会紧张到手足无措的少年时代。

“有些东西，我想让你看一下。”说着，伊伍从身后随侍的秘书那里接过一份资料，从矮桌上推给另一边的青年。

摸不清对方的用意，西里尔顺从地接过纸质资料阅读起来，却是越看越心惊，当目光扫过半页纸后，呼吸声已是轻得几不可闻，紧张令他下意识地屏息起来，心脏也是越跳越快。

见他将资料看得差不多了，伊伍开口道，“德墨忒尔恐怖袭击里出现的那种病毒的目的并不是大规模地屠杀帝国人，它的真实身份是针对ABO独有的基因片段制造的，令感染者在6小时内各生理系统全部紊乱，最终走向死亡的生化武器。”  
怕这头脑僵化的和平主义者注意不到问题所在，他还特别耐心地补充了一句，“帝国军研发制造的。”

“这……”  
西里尔自然知道这份机密资料的真伪，他的友人玛琳当初就是为了阻止这种生化武器而被算计到失踪数年的。  
问题是，生化病毒并非玛琳投放而是由帝国自己制造的这件事，即使在帝国军内部也是个几乎无人知晓的秘密，伊伍究竟是从哪里得来的情报？想到此处，西里尔有些惊疑不定地看着对面神色从容，甚至还有闲暇掏出打火机将纸张焚烧成灰的美人政客。

伊伍深知眼前这个alpha在某些方面能有多天真，他一边烧着资料，边道，“没有质疑真实性的必要，这是自护党的特工冒着生命危险从敌军那里窃取的。”  
“帝国军彻底疯了，这些侵略者是认真的，他们不将我们联合人杀光不罢休的决心已经再明显不过。”  
议员原本平和的音调逐渐凝结成冰，“和平条约的签订注定会是个笑话，只是让明面上的敌人变成潜伏起来的，不知道什么时候会伸出头咬你一口，用尖牙往你的身体里注入致命毒液的狡猾毒蛇。就算这样，你也还要继续坚持自己主和派的立场吗？西里尔。”

议员的质问令白银之王哑口无言了足足有快一分钟的时间。  
他皱起眉，灰瞳中流露出痛苦之色，每次被迫直面双方不死不休的敌意时，西里尔总是难过又深感自己的无力。  
放下仇恨，尝试着去和另一个国家的人建立信任之类的论调说起来简单，然而现实远比喊喊和平口号复杂得多。  
“我会尽我一切的努力，去阻止帝国军使用这种生化武器的……伊伍你的担忧并非没有道理，但是，帝国那边并不是所有人都渴望战争，我们双方是一样的，很多人将自己武装起来的理由只是害怕会被伤害，帝国人不都是些种族主义者，他们中也有很多和联合善良的民众一样好的人。”西里尔语无伦次地说道，他试图软化主战派议员尖锐的态度，但这孩童般过于单纯的言论注定了他会无功而返。

“……这么说，你仍然不准备支持主战派和自护党吗？”收起了刻意维持在举手投足间的吸引力后，omega议员好看的脸上是一片锋锐的漠然。  
在政坛里摸爬滚打的黑暗的几年，足以将一个尚还保有最后一丝天真的年轻人变成一个将人命看作数字，能为了利益的得失而做出毫不犹豫的取舍的冷酷政客。

伊伍的目的只有一个，未来的大战是不可避免的，那这一次的议长竞选，他定要让主战派的人坐上那个权力最高的位置。

一切都是为了保护联合的国民，伊伍对自己暗暗说道。他向后靠向沙发椅的椅背，定定地注视着目光同样坚定的银发alpha，心中做出了决断，再开口时，已重新找回冷静的心态。  
“那你接下来就在这里度过一段假期时光吧，雷米吉乌斯。”说着他按下终端上的一个按钮，会客室的大门被推开，一个手持枪支，戴着棒球帽的高大男人走了进来。

当来者将帽子摘下来，单手举枪对准他和锡德所在的方向时，西里尔愣住了。

男子方才被额前的碎发和帽檐遮去大半的面容，竟然是他每天早晨洗漱时，会从镜子里看到的那张再熟悉不过的脸。

是特地整容成他的样子的吗？  
电光石火间，西里尔已经想明白了伊伍的用意，他不敢置信地大声质问道，“你是想成为再度挑起战火的罪人吗？！梅合洛议员！”

“罪人？呵，也许吧。”  
伊伍毫无与一个强大的alpha对峙的紧张感，他不紧不慢地走到那个与西里尔面容相差无几的男人身后，动作亲昵地抚上了他的肩头，两个姿容美丽的人并肩而立的场景非常唯美，但在场的每个人都没有去欣赏这一美景的心思。  
“但有了‘白银之王’的支持，我们的主张便是正确正义的。再说了，在到底会是哪边先打响第一炮这一点上，你能断定会是我方先发动战争吗？”

“不要这样做！这是对民众的愚弄和欺骗，联合数代人才好不容易恢复重建的政治体系不能开这个先河，利用军人的影响力会让你骑虎难下的！”

“议会制在当下的时代没有任何效率可言！”伊伍冷冷道，“太多的时间，金钱和精力被用于无意义的党争，真正该去做的事却被忽略，我要纠正这一错误。”  
他见西里尔一副受伤的表情，心下微软。  
伊伍总是无法真的去讨厌这个alpha，于是顿了顿，又保证道，“你放心，这不是军事政变。等加拉西帝国被彻底打下来后，我会主动退出议会的。”他手里握着很多人见不得光的把柄，到时候把所有可能扰乱国家稳定性的政客踢出棋盘是轻而易举的事。

不能让他的计划得逞。见无法说服对方，西里尔只能先想办法离开这里了，他和从进门后就一直处于警惕状态的锡德对视一眼，默契地同时发动了攻击。

敌人手上有枪，必须想办法制服。自持反应速度够快，西里尔直接朝着那个与他面容相似的男人冲了过去，瞄准腕关节的部位施予力道，力图将他手中的枪支击飞出去。  
来人既没有佩戴“颈带”，身上也嗅不到特殊性别应有的信息素的味道，以为对方只是个beta的西里尔没想到他的攻击会被轻易挡下，甚至被反握住手臂禁锢了行动，拉近的距离令他更加清晰地看到了那人与他瞳色完全相同的冷漠眼睛。

连虹膜的颜色都更改了，伊伍谋划利用他的替身来辅助夺权这件事究竟是什么时候开始的？  
莫名的心悸自胸腔内部震荡开来，西里尔咬紧牙，一个旋身肘击脱离对方的桎梏。  
不远处的锡德也已经掏出便携的袖珍手枪对准那个替身，但碍于缠斗中两人极近的距离，害怕误伤，便没有立刻开枪，此时见西里尔脱离射击范围，他毫不犹豫地扣下了扳机。

面对直射而来的子弹，替身只觉得对方鲁莽的行动荒谬得可笑。  
是谁给了这个蠢货信心，觉得用这种速度慢得要死的实体武器能够伤害到一个alpha的。  
早在察觉到锡德开枪的前一刻，替身便转动枪口对准锡德手中的手枪。  
两道枪声同时响起，不仅让射出的子弹分毫不差地撞上了另一颗子弹，替身还算好了弹道，让被击飞的两颗子弹弹射到对方手中的枪上。

锡德闷哼一声，捂住被巨力撞到的右手，与此同时，被打飞了的手枪掉落在墙角边缘，发出一声轻响。

虽然是势均力敌的2V2，但对面的那个alpha明显比从未接受过正规格斗训练，从工程师身份半路出家的西里尔强得多。

闪身挡在手部负伤的锡德面前，脑内迅速过了遍地形图后，西里尔已制定好逃出路线。  
他揽住锡德的腰身，快步朝会客室的落地窗跑去，屈起的肘关节撞碎了窗户，带着一个成年男子从二楼破窗而出，顺利无伤降落在屋外的草坪上时，却被十几道用来校准的红色激光锁定了两人的头部，隐藏在庄园里的狙击手们忠实地执行了他们雇主的命令。

走到破碎的窗边，远眺着下面的一片混乱，伊伍淡淡道，“何必把场面变得这么难看呢？你就和你的朋友一起，安心留在这里度假吧。”  
Omega议员倒不是特别介意房子里多个碍眼的beta。必要的时候可以用来牵制对方，他是这么想的。  
命令雇佣兵给两人戴上可以通过开关来限制行动的磁力手铐后，沐浴着对方投来的饱含失望的目光，伊伍却笑了，“愚蠢的善良是你的弱点但也是你的可爱之处。”  
如果西里尔刚才直接使用信息素攻击或者选择用他做人质来进行突围的话，对方眼中的那个他自己的“替身”——卡莱布·梅合洛恐怕也会更加投鼠忌器吧。  
虽然那个笨小孩在面对西里尔时已经紧张得十分束手束脚了。

交代过秘书和安保团队的首领面对白银之王应有的注意事项，打了一棒子后不忘给个甜枣的议员意味深长地说道，“发情期的时候我会来找你的。”  
留下这样一句隐藏着挑逗意味的话后，事务繁忙的伊伍带着重新戴好球帽的卡莱布离开了。


	44. 符合海棠市画风的标题也没能骗到更多的点击

待伊伍议员的悬浮车彻底消失在视线范围内后，一直保持着皮笑肉不笑的礼节性笑容的秘书冷下脸来，他毫不掩饰敌意地看了眼西里尔，再一次感受到了妒火中烧的滋味。

男性beta的秘书是议员幼时的跟屁虫玩伴，在长大后也忠心不改地追随着对方的脚步进入了政界。  
他很清楚议员对这个伪善的主和派将军有多看重，甚至在某一次放松的间歇，还和他私下里说起过，像是“如果西里尔愿意加入自护党，我可能就会辞去现在的职位，嫁给他专心经营家庭了”这种和议员一直以来暗藏的野心和自主独立的作风完全不符的话。  
这种空有力量却不敢去使用的懦弱的小白脸凭什么让伊伍倾心！？今天亲眼见证了伊伍数次为西里尔破例的秘书已经快要被嫉妒冲昏头脑了。

心里发酸的人不止秘书一个。  
在场的雇佣兵的头领——安保团队的队长也饶有兴致地打量了下这位传说中的白银之王。  
和预想过的模样有些不符啊，安保队长默默想到。身为主战派的他也和秘书一样，是对伊伍议员保持绝对忠诚的心腹之一。  
安保队长曾被卷入过大人物间的明争暗斗，被暗算入狱，就在他准备在监狱里蹲到死的时候，是伊伍议员动用资源把这个无辜的倒霉蛋捞出来的。  
救命之恩和omega性感外表下潜藏的进取锐意令安保队长心动不已，不过他也知道像伊伍这种高高在上的大人物不是他能肖想得起的，只好努力用工作来偿还对方的恩情了。

这俩主战派的人对白银之王的光辉事迹不感冒，在察觉到西里尔夺取了心上人的爱慕后，更是醋意横生。  
而如今惹人厌的情敌总算落在了他们的掌心里，他们又怎么可能会毫无行动。  
秘书和安保队长视线交错过后，心照不宣地做出了同一个决定。

得让这个讨厌的alpha认清现实，不再狂妄地顶撞伊伍议员的好意才行。

不忘用枪警戒着对方可能会有的异动，安保队长粗鲁地推了一把被磁力手铐禁锢了双腕的西里尔，在把沦为阶下囚的情敌赶到宅邸里后，他开始行动了。

规整得穿在身上的纯白军服被扯开领口，这一突兀且冒犯的举动令西里尔下意识地向后躲去，他没能成功避开，另外两个持枪的佣兵紧贴在身后堵住了他的退路。

心大的alpha尚未意识到危机将至，他不远处同样被押解进屋的锡德却是隐约察觉到了这些人的意图，冷峻的脸上登时显出怒色，锡德厉声吼道，“把你的脏手拿开！”

“只是扒件衣服都这么大反应，怎么，你是他的恋人吗？”  
安保队长的语调听起来懒洋洋的，他的手指继续一路向下，军装外套落在地面上，待里面单薄的衬衫的一颗颗纽扣也被解开后，安保队长的眼睛惊讶地睁大了。  
他眼神怪异地看了眼不顾被反绑在身后的手臂，疯狂挣扎起来的锡德，感叹了声，“没想到啊……”  
这个长了张坏人脸的beta还挺能“干”的，居然能搞得定一个臭脾气的自大alpha……  
“不过到底是不是你的种可就难说了。”  
队长摸摸长着胡茬的下巴，满是恶意地调笑道，“我们不杀人的将军大人居然全须全尾地跑回来了这件事可是轰动了全国上下的‘奇迹’啊。能完好无损地撑到营救的时候，究竟是不是谄媚地朝那些帝国人卖屁股，用身体换来的苟且偷生呢？”

听到这种侮辱人的话，锡德已经快要被气疯了。  
在这个双标黑粉的思维里，他自己骂白银之王淫贱不要脸可以，别人敢多说他一个字都是不允许的。  
“给我闭嘴！！”锡德愤怒至极地咆哮道。

围观了情敌被压制着扒光衣服的全程，秘书对正准备把锡德关押到别的房间的雇佣兵道，“虽然吵了点，但就让他在这里待着吧。”  
他想知道，在自己的beta的眼皮底下被人轮奸后，西里尔是否还能保持他那副讨人厌的虚伪嘴脸。

作为一个三性别中择偶范围最大的beta，安保队长自然不介意搞一个alpha，不如说正相反，除了教训情敌的理由外，能够奸辱一个将他们这些B视作低人一等的社会工蜂的傲慢大A这件事本身就可以令他兴奋起来了。

在昨晚被锡德用力吸吮过，直到今日红肿都还没有完全消退的乳头被人捏住玩弄时，西里尔才反应过来，这些beta不是在检查自己身上是否藏有武器，他们即将要做的事，和之前那些来找乐子的帝国士兵，以及那些讨厌的混混黑帮一样。

被数人用力压制着跪倒在地，看到男人勃起的性器凑到唇边附近，西里尔厌恶地撇开脸。  
他无声的反抗得来了一记大力的耳光，耳鸣顿生，白皙的侧脸也很快便肿了起来。  
早就猜到傲慢的alpha不肯轻易就范，安保队长示意手下的一个佣兵抬起枪，对准另一边正在大声咒骂着他们的锡德，朝着西里尔冷声道，“如果不想让你的beta脑袋开花的话，你最好乖乖的。”  
安保队长是个刀头舔血的雇佣兵，他为人冷酷，还不乏能够看清事态的脑子，他明白比起重要的白银之王来说，锡德只是个不重要的添头罢了，就算他真的杀了对方，除了要烦恼处理尸体的途径外，伊伍不会责罚他什么。

“不要开枪！”  
察觉到安保队长语调里的杀意，西里尔连忙道，不顾锡德的大声阻拦，在做了下心理准备后，他张开柔软的双唇，轻轻含住了那正抵在他颊边的灼热阴茎。  
在直A癌们看来，给香喷喷的心爱的omega偶尔口一回还能算浪漫情趣，但是没有诱人信息素的beta嘛，不行，再能放得下身段的alpha都不会乐意去吃别人的屌，那是对他们不容亵渎的尊严的侮辱。  
西里尔也一样，就算已经不是第一次被人强迫着口交了，但他依然讨厌这种践踏他自尊的行为。

灵巧的舌尖依次滑过激动得流出前液的马眼，硕大的龟头，冠状沟。  
西里尔回想着自己身上的敏感点，照葫芦画瓢，模仿着曾有过的经历，一一给予了这些部位同样的刺激，只求对方能够早点满足性欲，这样锡德的生命也不会再受到威胁。

有着一头灰色卷发的alpha青年皱着眉，目露反感却不得不姿态乖顺地用柔软的舌头和温暖的口腔，舔弄吸吮并用地吞吐着男人性器的模样很是令人欲火高涨。  
安保队长将西里尔的头更加用力地按向自己的胯下，不顾对方被自己突然进得更深后开始窒息得泛红的脸色，干脆将他的嘴巴和喉咙当作活的飞机杯，耸动起腰身。

突如其来的野蛮冲撞将泪珠逼出眼角。  
感受到气管里减少的氧气后，西里尔反射性地想要挣扎，但一想到锡德，他又安静下来，双眸含泪，看上去很是楚楚可怜地任男人在他的口腔里横冲直闯着发泄性欲。  
直到被人射了满口，又被抬起下巴强迫着将带着腥味的精液尽数吞下后，他再也忍不住酸胀的泪腺，透明的液体不住地顺着脸颊滑落。

西里尔的泪水引来了更多早就在一旁虎视眈眈，欲望勃发的男人。

被团团围住后推倒在地，最后用来遮羞的内裤也被急不可耐地扯掉。  
分开两瓣弹性十足的滚圆臀肉，看见了隐藏在其间，因不久前的性交而微肿的小穴时，急着泄欲的佣兵们的呼吸声更加粗重了。

深受队员尊敬的安保队长自然是第一个有权享用此时还没有被精液弄脏的干净后穴的人。  
在等待不应期过去的时间里，他漫不经心地用指关节粗大，长有枪茧的粗糙手指肆意戳弄扣挖着粉嫩的肛门，边道，“身为一军统帅竟然不知羞耻地被敌人轮大了肚子，什么‘白银之王’，我看是‘淫荡之王’才更准确，联合军里还找得出一个比你更懦弱怕死，更不要脸的人吗？”

来自不同于敌对国军人的联合人的污蔑令西里尔更加难以承受地抽泣出声。  
他对自己所坚持的不杀主义不被联合的部分人理解，甚至视为心软懦弱的表现早就习以为常，可是知道和亲耳听到是两码事。  
酸涩感在心头蔓延开来，沉浸在委屈里的西里尔等到双腿被两边的男人们按住分开，股间羞涩紧闭的菊蕾也和再度勃起的龟头碰到一起时，意识到他将再一次被不认识的人不顾自身的意愿，被贯穿肛门，被粗大的阴茎侵犯到身体最深处。

性致勃勃，布满青筋的粗长性器破开了括约肌的抵抗，用力贯穿到底，整根末入，后面的睾丸也重重撞击在臀肉上，发出一声令人面红耳赤的色情的轻响。  
被强奸已经成了不可改变的现实，无法逃离即将被凌辱的命运，西里尔只能哽咽着请求道，“呜……不要肏生殖腔，宝宝会受伤的！”

意外发现西里尔怀孕的事情后，安保队长摸不清尚不知晓突发情况的伊伍议员对此的态度，自然不敢轻举妄动。  
但他不想搞出人命这件事西里尔可不知道，正好可以拿来当作胁迫对方的趁手工具。  
“那就夹紧屁眼，把腰扭起来。如果兄弟们都能爽到的话，可以考虑一下你的要求。”安保队长很是坏心又残忍地丢下了这句话。

为了保护尚未出世的孩子，双瞳盈满泪雾的青年按照安保队长的话，忍耐着痛楚和不适感，在性器向外抽出时缩紧甬道。  
柔嫩的肠壁从各方位紧紧包裹住置于其中的阴茎，给予能够给入侵者带来无限快意的挤压感，同时，他的腰肢也开始摆动起来，顾不上没有使用润滑剂而被摩擦得难受的甬道，看上去淫贱而谄媚地扭着腰，配合着男人一次次的凶狠撞击，令对方能将自己贯穿得更深。

坐在不远处的沙发上，近距离现场观看着暴奸可恶情敌的活春宫后，秘书还嫌不解气地骂道，“真该让梅合洛先生看看你这谁都能上的公交有多无耻！”

听到这话，正在用力肏着西里尔的安保队长抬起手，带有侮辱意味地拍拍被满是疼痛的强暴折磨得不住落泪的alpha的脸，说道，“你是公交吗？”他想要彻底击溃对方的自尊。

不绝于耳的污言秽语不断攻击着心灵，唯一还能支撑他挺过这场凌辱的锡德的声音，在没有间断地大声谩骂了足足快二十分钟后，也逐渐变得低沉沙哑。  
此时，感受到抵在生殖腔入口外的龟头在隐含威胁地轻轻碾磨着，再听到这种逼迫自己承认下贱人格的话，西里尔终于有些崩溃地哭出声，“不要肏生殖腔！我是公交……大家都可以上我……”  
在断断续续地说出这段话时，他胸腔中跳动着的心脏仿佛都痛苦地抽搐起来，痉挛着拧缩成一团。

瞳孔紧缩成一点，锡德如遭雷击，怔愣在原地。

而那些正等着肏穴的佣兵则大声嘲笑起来，用脏话七嘴八舌地损起西里尔。  
“穿得那么整齐禁欲，人模人样的，结果居然是个淫荡的肉便器，是不是一直偷偷期待着被一堆人轮着上来满足你那不知耻的屁眼啊，贱货！”  
“一个喜欢被肏穴的婊子还敢觊觎omega，这些alpha可真是好命，只要长了信息素的腺体，不管本身是什么货色都能轻易钓到个O当老婆。”

“别随便就扯到omega啊，你们几个，有点绅士风度。”  
安保队长不轻不重地训斥了句，双手突然用力钳住西里尔腰间的盆骨，毫无征兆地加快了抽插的速度。  
力道强健，摆动得快得像是装了电动马达似的腰身，在一阵狂风骤雨般的大力顶弄后，静止下来，腹部的皮肤紧紧贴住丰润的臀肉，肌肉微微抽动着，将储存在睾丸里的浓稠精液一股股射进此时正被欺负到只能惫懒地含着阴茎，在过度的洞穿后变得有些合不拢得微张着的屁眼的最里面。

无力阻止对方内射的动作，再一次被玷污了身体内部，西里尔转过头，不想再看到这个发泄完性欲后表情满足而快活的男人的脸，哪怕他早就泪眼朦胧到无法辨别出对方的任何一处五官。

“你们可以开始了。”从附近茶几上找到纸巾，正擦拭着残留在茎身上掺杂了几缕红丝的白浊的安保队长随口道。


	45. 牛头人，牛头人，大家都是戴绿帽的牛头人

安保队长爽过之后，大方地给那些阴茎早就硬邦邦得勃起了的队员腾出位置，除了负责留守警戒的几个雇佣兵外，对能够肏到一个alpha感兴趣的男人们都等在一边，跃跃欲试。

正仰躺着喘息的青年被人翻过来推倒在地，他们把他摆出臀部翘起的趴跪姿势，以方便更多的人能够同时享用他柔软的唇舌和此时正颤抖着流泻出些许白浊的后穴。

微卷的短发被粗鲁地拽向前面，又一根热度惊人的性器直接抵到了唇间。  
眼圈发红的西里尔看了眼不远处被人用枪指着脑袋的锡德，只好再一次张开嘴，腥咸的味道绝对算不上好，他努力压抑着干呕的冲动，像是在舔食棒冰一样用力吸吮起来。

与此同时，在青年弯出下陷的好看弧度的腰部后方，一个拉开裤链的雇佣兵用手扶着阴茎，就着队长之前留下的滑腻精液，贯穿了被暴力的性行为折磨得有些红肿发热的肛门。  
这个雇佣兵是个经验丰富的基佬，熟知前列腺应在的大致方位，在快速抽插数次缓解过上脑的欲火后，他对准那处男人致命的弱点发动了进攻，用力撞击着敏感的腺体，还不忘发出感叹，“果然，再高冷的alpha的肠道也是温暖的，名句诚不欺我。”

“你这都是从哪篇小黄文里看来的诡异说辞。”  
他的同伴笑了一声，在感受到西里尔骤然紧张起来而条件反射性地，更加用力地嘬着自己的性器后，像是发现了什么新鲜事物一样啧啧称奇道，“这贱人在你搞他屁眼时会吸得更卖力哎。”

“因为他够贱嘛。”  
在用力肏着小穴的雇佣兵随口答道，他伸手接过好事者递过来的马克杯，拔掉笔帽，在西里尔屁股和大腿的交界处画了两道，随即满意地点了点头，“不用安全套计数的话，那就写正字吧。”

这一黄色漫画里才会出现的淫乱画面得到了在场精虫上脑的beta们的一致好评。

遭遇前后夹击的西里尔，在两个男人的大力顶弄下，身体不住地跟着他们的动作一同晃动着，被泪雾遮蔽了视线的眼睛在看向锡德的方向时，只能辨别出一个模糊不清的轮廓，不过看不清对方此时的表情为何，对西里尔来说，反而好受一点。  
虽然感情观极度奇葩，脑子里完全不存在应该忠诚于一个伴侣的概念，但西里尔也清楚，让情人亲眼目睹自己被别人轮流侵犯是很残忍的事。

在被肏过他的嘴巴的佣兵抽出几欲勃发的性器，射了满脸后，终于再次得到了说话机会的西里尔难堪地低声道，“不要看……”  
他这话虽没指名道姓，但有点脑子的人都知道，这句话说给的对象，是那个自恋人被侵犯后，便一直嘴里咒骂个不停，并用凶狠得如同受伤的孤狼一样的眼神死死盯着在场的每个人的男性beta。

这让不少还没琢磨出滋味的雇佣兵瞬间领悟了搞人妻的乐趣所在，这些没有下限的色鬼低笑着对视一眼，把双手被束缚在身后的锡德押到正在疯狂交媾着的两人旁边。

“不如给你的beta也舔舔？看他硬了那么半天，再晾着好像有点不太人道。”刚刚极具侮辱意味地颜射过青年一炮的佣兵提议道。

听到这儿，锡德在更加不要命地用力挣扎的同时怒吼道，“放开！你们这群只会欺负没有反抗能力的人的渣滓！”

锡德……  
被弄脏了好看面容的青年心下一阵酸涩和刺痛。  
一缕粘稠的精液顺着他睫毛的边缘滑落，他闭了闭眼，没等佣兵更多的催促，主动垂下修长的脖颈，将高贵的头颅低落尘埃，用牙齿拉开金属裤链，再咬着内裤的布料微微用力将其拉向一侧。  
散发着惊人热度的阴茎立刻弹出，撞上了正埋首在锡德腿间的青年的鼻尖。

锡德摇着头想要后退，却被牢牢按在原地，只能痛苦地一遍遍重复道，“不要，别这样…”

“对不起，把你卷进了危险……”  
留下这样一句话后，西里尔不再言语，专注于如何用唇舌给锡德纾解高昂的欲望。  
和被迫给那些beta们口交时的厌恶抗拒不同，在给属于自己的beta服务时，西里尔还是比较心甘情愿的，这截然相反的心态也表现在了他的行动上。

充满性暗示的啧啧水声令人听到一丁点便会忍不住心跳加速起来。  
吞入时放松，而在吐出时则收紧两颊，努力不让牙齿碰到茎身，银发的青年卖力地吮吸起他情人又粗又长的大鸡巴，那副丝毫不以自己的放荡为耻的模样看得周围人欲火烧得更加猛烈。

毕竟AV，GV可能造假，但眼前发生的可是真得不能再真的实景。  
一个自甘堕落的alpha像是吃到了什么美味的东西一样，在使劲吸一个一直以来被alpha视为第二阶级的beta的屌，这种魔幻主义的荒诞场面使得在场的不少人都忍不住开撸起来。

“快停下！……”  
下身传来的源源不断的快感与锡德快要再无法承受住的悲愤是完全对立的。  
肉体上难以抗拒的欢愉与仿佛在不断被用尖刀折磨到流出血液的心在激烈而疯狂地交战，锡德咬紧牙关，美人在用唇舌努力带给他快乐的香艳画面，在此刻的他眼里，逐渐扭曲成了世间最为恐怖的处刑图，像锐利的钢针一样，深深刺痛了他的视网膜。

他该移开目光的，那样会好受很多，也可以从这痛苦的自我折磨中解脱，但他没有。

锡德死死地盯着西里尔被精液和泪水弄得一塌糊涂的脸，用力咬合到了即将破碎的临界点的牙齿和脸上僵硬的肌肉发出了不堪重负的无声悲鸣。

时间分秒过去，就连后面肏屁眼的佣兵都爽完一把，给他的同伴让出了位置后，在西里尔使出浑身解数的一番尽心服侍下，锡德终于射了出来。  
即使差点被突袭而至的精液呛到，被口爆了的年轻人仍选择将它们全部咽下。  
他吐出刚刚射完一发的阴茎，在用舌头将马眼处残存的那丝粘稠液体彻底清理干净后，为了不让锡德感到担心，几乎用上了残余的全部力气，竭力翘起唇角，想要用一个微笑示意自己无事。

脏污的脸上，这个几乎无法辨别出是个笑容的难看表情，却令锡德瞬间红了眼眶。  
他的脑海里飞速闪动过一些应该已经被他尘封在最隐蔽的角落，再不见天日的黑暗画面。

明明早就不再是那个被欺辱后连逃离都做不到的孱弱男孩，但在这一刻，锡德感到自己仿佛回到了那个令人彻底绝望的时刻，深重的屈辱，无力和痛苦将早已成为绝对毋庸置疑的强者的帝国少校痛击到了精神崩溃的边缘。

在被嫌他碍事的佣兵拉开前，锡德挣扎着弯下腰，不顾西里尔唇边挂着的浊液和味蕾处传来的腥咸，用力吻住了他。

这个吻只维持了短短的几秒钟，被推搡到人群外的锡德眼睁睁地看着又一个男人占据了自己方才的位置，将那充满了肮脏欲望的性器毫不怜惜地捅到了西里尔的口中，而他的身后也换上了别的新面孔。

“住手……住手啊！你们这些混账！”  
男人痛苦到了极点的呐喊声被佣兵们当作助兴的调味品。

十几轮过后，三个正字被画满，数次内射到精液倒流而出，腿间身下皆是一片狼藉，被按住肏到浑身发软的西里尔在失去支撑后瘫倒在地上，失去焦距的眼神看上去颇有几分被玩坏了的感觉。

出于担心长时间的轮奸会给伊伍议员重要的人质带来不可逆转的损伤的考量，安保队长抬手阻止了仍围在旁边没有散去的队员，出声道，“别急，又不是只有今天才能玩到，日子还长呢。”  
令安保团队的队员们很是信服的队长的话安抚住了这些欲望躁动的男人。

见可恶的情敌被轮到再也看不出之前那副虚伪清高的伪善模样，秘书的妒火也消去几分，不过他讨厌甚至是痛恨西里尔也不是一天两天了，数年积累下的恶意令他毫无心理障碍地进一步践踏情敌的尊严，“那么，为了不让大家失望而归，请我们的将军大人展示下用屁眼射精的本领吧。”

不用多加解释便心领神会了秘书的意思，两个仍未发泄出欲火的男人拽住倒在地上的西里尔的胳膊将他拖起，逼迫他翘起屁股，摆出半蹲的姿势，同时用力扒开用记号笔写上了正字的臀肉，让正战栗着吐出精液的后穴被展示在所有人的眼皮底下。

等了数十秒，没有得到想要看到的反应，其中一个男人用手按上alpha此时已可以看出隐约起伏的轮廓的腹部。  
感受到威胁的意味，西里尔抽泣一声，按照恶劣的秘书的指示，用力收缩起因过度摩擦而泛起火辣辣的不适感的肠肉和括约肌。

不便动用辅助这一动作的腹部肌肉令他的行动变得困难了许多。

红肿的肛门在不断开合着，越来越多的精液涌了出来，那远比单纯的情侣间的性交会有的量要多得多的精液令人忍不住会想：他是被某种非人的生物干过了吗？不然屁股里怎么可能会有如此多的浓精。

被羞耻心折磨得满脸通红的西里尔竭力挤压着甬道，在艰难的几分钟后，于众目睽睽之下，终于将大部分精液排空的他痛哭出声，之后不管周围的雇佣兵再怎么动作，他也只是将脸埋在臂弯处哭泣着，一边不住地躲避着他们朝他伸过来的手。

看到这一幕的锡德已经快要痛到麻木了的心再次如被刀割。

“算了，就到这儿吧。”觉得不会再出现什么有趣场景的秘书说道，他抬起手腕处的终端看了眼时间，和安保队长打了声招呼后，向三楼所在的书房走去，秘书还有今天的工作等待处理。

眼看着乐子告一段落，安保队长瞅了眼满身精液，脏兮兮的可恶情敌，撇撇嘴，不想让自己或是其他队员去给这个婊子做清洁工作，于是决定废物利用下被连带着关在这座庄园里的锡德。

回想起伊伍议员临走前特地留下的，要他关照留心西里尔的话，安保队长皱起眉，决定装傻，故意曲解对方的意思，反正等议员快要来了时再做面子工程也不迟，谅那个面上无光的alpha也没脸去跟一个对自己有好感的omega诉苦。

于肉体和精神上饱受折磨的两人被一同关在了历史悠久的庄园遗留下来的地下的秘密囚室。

将沉重的金属门关上，看到电子锁处于关闭状态的安保队长心情愉悦地离开了。

房间里，磁力手铐被关闭后终于得以挣脱开被束缚着的双手，锡德连忙半抱半扶住脱力到走路不稳的银发青年。

靠在锡德怀里支撑着身体，西里尔垂着头，闭上眼睛，沉默了很长的时间，再一次哑着嗓子道歉，他的喉咙在之前的暴力性交的过程中有些受伤了。  
“对不起，让你遇到了这种事。”

“别想太多。”锡德将仍想表示歉意的alpha打横抱起，走向房间里应该是作为浴室用的套间。


	46. 我不做直男了，西西！

水龙头被拧开，蒸腾着热气的清水逐渐灌满整个浴缸，看着这清澈干净的透明液体，西里尔突然感到一阵难言的恶心，他连忙挣脱锡德的怀抱，冲到马桶边干呕不止，但错过了午餐和晚餐的他的胃里空空如也，最后除了一些精液外什么都没有吐出来。

干呕时腹部肌肉收缩的动作压迫到主动脉，血液逆流而上，逼得西里尔眼睛泛红，他抬起手背擦了擦又一次湿润了的眼眶，心下很是难堪地说道，“我一个人洗就可以了……”

面对他明显逃避的态度，锡德没有说话，而是直接行动了起来，他一手拉着神色低落的青年，一手迅速地解开了自己的衣物，带着对方一同迈入对同时装入两个成年男子的情况来说显得有些窄小的浴缸。

锡德从背后用力抱住他之前一直不愿意承认他已为之心动的人，沉默而温柔地啄吻着对方敏感的后颈，蜻蜓点水般小心翼翼的一连串的吻一路落到了西里尔的唇角，他若有所感地扭过头，看向这个素来神色漠然的帝国人此时正翻滚着滔天波澜的双眼。

“不要，好脏的。”西里尔避开他更进一步的动作，难过地小声道。

听到这话，锡德突然用力收紧手指，又在下一秒因怕弄疼怀中人而努力迫使自己放松下来，他不顾对方的躲闪，也不嫌这两瓣嘴唇刚才都含住过多少个男人肮脏的欲望，强势且不容拒绝地直接吻了上去。

大龄单身狗的锡德的吻技很一般，但胜在深情温柔，在微一用力撬开整齐的牙齿后，直取那条仍羞耻地躲在后面的柔软舌头。  
感受着这个吻中所传达的无声的安慰，西里尔闭上眼睛，心头酸涩的痛感凝为泪珠，滑落眼角。

一番令人意乱情迷的唇舌缠绵后，看到那失去了血色的颊边再次晕染开好看的粉霞后，锡德停下来以便给对方喘息的时间，交颈缠绵的极近距离令他们彼此都能感受到来自另一人的温热吐息，这种安静的温馨使得西里尔之前难过到紧缩成一团的心脏都得到了些许舒缓和放松。

锡德的吻像是带着溺水者向上游去的有力臂膀。

又一阵舌头搅动带起的情色水声，方才因为甬道和后穴处的痛楚而陷入萎靡，没能得到几次发泄机会的阴茎再一次充血勃起，这种明目张胆地在耍流氓的行径令西里尔害羞极了，他想要并起腿不让锡德看到，刚一动作，就被一只手握住了又烫又粗的性器。

锡德显然还没忘记之前在阿瑞斯号上意外撞破的活色生香的桃色画面，他微微扬起语调，伪装出一副无事的态度说道，“不是喜欢想着我自慰吗？让我帮你。”

难得从总是别扭地不愿主动触碰一切男性特征的锡德那里得到一个手活，西里尔惊喜之余还有些不敢置信。  
这个总是冷着张凶巴巴的脸，生气时会动用暴力揍人，刚打照面便让人觉得很不好接近的帝国人居然要给他撸出来，这是天降福利吗？生怕过了这个村就没这个店的alpha才不会矜持地多加推拒，立刻点头答应。

得到了肯定答复的锡德用手扶住了那根色泽浅淡的笔直性器。  
第一次握住除自己外的男人的老二，本以为还得花时间适应下，结果却意外地没有产生多少反感，锡德不禁在心里开始质疑起自己是否弯得有点太快了。  
他用掌心包裹环绕住滚烫的粗长阴茎，富有节奏的上下套弄起来，另一手也没闲着，不时用因常年使用枪支而留下薄茧的指尖抚过布满神经末梢的敏感龟头，又轻轻揉捏下位于茎身下方同样模样可爱的两枚蛋蛋。  
突然开窍的“直男”充满探索精神的行动给西里尔带来了极大的快感，甚至差一点就要再次化身丢脸的秒射A。

难耐的呻吟自鼻腔处溢出，回荡在弥漫着水雾的浴室内，久久无法消散。  
逐渐累积的感官极乐将西里尔用力推向高潮的临界点，他轻咬着唇，在又一次被刺激到冠状沟时，再也忍不住地挺起腰来，努力追逐着那只能给他带来舒爽快感的手，腰部突然的动作令他改变了姿势，也因此碰到了某处之前没有察觉到其状态的部位。

西里尔用臀肉向后蹭了蹭那根硬邦邦的“枪”，再一次确认了其存在的真实性。  
在被锡德警告似地揉了下蛋蛋后，他红着脸，声音羞涩，却是直接戳穿了锡德刻意隐瞒起来的小秘密，“锡德也硬了。”  
他的这种KY言论令他得到了在耳廓边缘上的轻轻一咬。

咬着微烫的耳朵磨了磨牙，直把怀中人折磨得再也耐不住酥麻的痒意，轻声笑起来时，锡德才放过他，并用一种斩钉截铁的坚定语气说道，“我要上你。”  
不是没有考虑到对方后面可能受了点伤的情况，但锡德仍做出了这个决定。  
那是属于他的领地，如果被胆大妄为的暴徒染指了的话，那么就让他再次用行动覆盖掉那些人残留下的痕迹。

听到一个与beta没什么区别的帝国人如此以下犯上，胆大包天的狂妄言论，然而年轻的alpha一点都没有感到生气，反倒看上去不好意思极了，西里尔悄悄侧过头，用余光偷瞄着锡德脸上的表情。  
刚刚那些佣兵用满是嫌恶的语气斥责他是不要脸的男妓，是脏兮兮的精液厕所，被迫听了几个小时侮辱人格的咒骂，西里尔自己都快被他们洗脑到信了一分，也隐隐意识到他的身体是不干净的，但是同样听到了那些辱骂，平日里还总是喜欢损他放荡的锡德为什么反而不是很介意的样子？想到这，西里尔不解地眨了下眼。

没给情商偶尔会低破谷底的alpha更多胡思乱想的时间，锡德揽过对方的腰身，用手引导着自己早就忍耐得超过了极限，都到了难受地步的火热阴茎，就着一池温水的润滑，缓慢地进入了被肏得有些合不拢了的红肿小穴。

被过度摩擦蹂躏过的后穴很难再经受住更多的触碰，锡德才进入了一点，西里尔便颤抖着身体娇吟一声，他不知所措地握住正搂抱着他的帝国人的手臂，害怕即将倒来的疼痛而下意识地想要躲开。

“我会小心的，别怕。”感受到怀中人小幅度的挣扎，锡德安抚道，并用牙齿咬住对方白皙的后颈，被人叼住要害的alpha立刻遵从了印刻在基因里的识相本能，为了不进一步激怒作为领导者的“更强的A”而乖顺地安静下来。

私密的信息素腺体的位置被湿漉漉的舌头舔舐过，还被极具挑逗意味的不时轻轻衔住吮吸着，西里尔满脸通红，在用小穴将粗长的大鸡巴吃得更深的同时，还很是抹不开脸面地教训起对方罔顾alpha不容置疑的领导地位，冒犯又大胆的不良行径来，“Beta怎么能咬alpha的脖子！你们又不能标记别人！”  
没说完，就感到身后的男人的牙齿在更加用力地研磨着腺体的位置，似乎是在琢磨着究竟从哪里下嘴比较好，不禁怂得立刻噤声。

“别把我跟那些家伙归为一谈。”锡德很是不爽地说道。  
他之前没有亲身接触过多少联合的ABO，对这些人的印象都只是基于各种道听途说来的传闻，像是什么自大的暴躁老A啊，理智得和机器人一样的性冷淡B啊……都是些经过了魔改到谁都不认识的刻板印象，也就自然谈不上是否讨厌其中的哪一个性别。  
不过从今天起，锡德算是彻底厌恶上了那些无耻下流的beta基佬。

“我是你男人，给我记好了。”恐同症状不治自愈了的冷面少校极具占有欲地宣布道，这个责任心不小的大男子主义者终于再无法继续自欺欺人，认栽地拜倒在将军大人的军靴之下。

扶着浴缸边作为支撑，动作起伏间，饱满滚圆的硕大龟头不断撞击到能给人带来快乐的前列腺上，似电流的麻痒酸软感冲撞得西里尔腰部一软，又因想要体味到更多如此美妙的滋味而绷紧肌肉，不住放荡地扭动起腰身。  
正沉浸在情动时分的西里尔听到这话，思索了一秒，大致搞清楚帝国人的意思后，倔强地撅起嘴反驳道，“是我是你的alpha才对！”

“行，你是我的alpha。”从没真正搞懂过联合文化，暂时也不是很感兴趣的锡德直接爽快地答应下来。

被情人亲口承认归属权的alpha高兴地弯起唇角，方才仿佛被罩上层雾蒙蒙的薄纱，晦暗迷茫了些许的瞳中也再一次闪动起微光。

连锡德少校这么吓人的冷面审讯官也逃不过心动的命运，被纳入了白银之王的后宫，他以后一定会努力加倍地对他好，绝对要让对方过得更幸福！  
有那么几秒，无药可救的直A癌青年陷入了正常人的逻辑根本无法弄懂的美滋滋的诡异状态。  
心情一下子好了很多，西里尔按住浴缸借力转过身，与英俊的帝国人正面相对，在他转身的期间，两人依然维持在下身交合的状态，这一冒失的举动令西里尔惊呼一声，被旋转的动作摩擦到的红肿肠壁也马上用力绞紧位于其中的粗大茎身，贪婪地挽留着，不肯轻易放对方离开。

锡德被他夹得动作一滞。  
细密的汗珠早已布满他的额角，他抱住从正面扑进自己怀中的银发美人，沾了水的光滑细腻的背部皮肤更让人爱不释手了，锡德一下下抚摸着西里尔的肩背，眼神认真地望着对方努力地摆动起腰身，想要给两人带来更多快感的动作，面上表情没有什么变化，但眼中的欲火却是烧得更加猛烈。

在西里尔又一次起伏着身体，用小穴整根吞进男人的肉棒时，锡德见他实在是累到有脱力的迹象了，忍不住出声道，“你别动了。”话音刚落，他猛地挺起腰，强健的肌肉令这个帝国人能够轻松做出比最夸张的炮机还要快的频率，但考虑到西里尔如今的情况，锡德只是选择用他所能够承受的节奏，错开生殖腔入口的方向，快速顶弄起来，气势凶得宛如正在扑食的恶狼，不断大力贯穿西里尔颤巍巍地战栗着的后穴。

情人掌握得恰到好处的，多一分太粗暴，少一分则犹嫌不够的力道，爽得已经无数次体验过被男人肏干能有多舒服的alpha大脑一片空白。  
抽插的动作颠得西里尔身体不稳地靠向锡德颈侧，他撒娇似地哼哼唧唧起来，被大力碾磨过前列腺时，身体快乐到连瞳孔都放大了的地步。

最终，西里尔在锡德的怀抱中达到了高潮。  
精关失守时，他没来得及抽身，几缕飞溅的白浊不小心沾到了锡德的脸上。  
刚从极致的快感中回过神来，乍一看到冷面帅哥颊边明晃晃的犯罪证据时，西里尔差点被吓得浑身一个激灵。  
数月前在审讯室的那顿突如其来的暴力狠揍，给这个被娇惯地养大，从来没在这方面吃亏过的乖小孩留下了不小的心理阴影，其效果可以参考那些被熊孩子烦到心累的暴力老爹所能够拿出来的最终杀手锏。  
连他爸爸都没那么用力地打过他，当时被揍到哭的西里尔超委屈的。

害怕不问自取的颜射会惹毛对方，西里尔很是心虚地凑上前去，赶紧趁着锡德没注意的空当，小心谨慎地把犯罪现场抹平。  
在床上经常会显出傻乎乎一面的小美人自以为没人知道的轻柔舔吻令锡德眼底浮起一丝笑意，他也不揭穿对方目的不纯的行为，甚至还把侧脸凑过去方便他动作。

之后，锡德帮西里尔一同做了清洁的工作，经过了漫长得仿佛看不到尽头的糟糕一天的两人在房间里的大床上相拥而眠。  
沉沉睡过去的西里尔所不知道的是，在努力维持出一副平常态度的帝国人的胸中正疯狂鼓噪着的不是心跳声，而是冰冷刺骨的杀意。


	47. 再动我的人一下就削你“人棍”哟，大A微笑着说。

西里尔尚称得上是正面的心情被终结在了第二天的中午，当磁力手铐被远程开启时，他停下与锡德正在进行的交谈，皱眉转头看向门的方向。

“‘嘀’——”  
电子锁在通过验证后被开启。  
复数的持枪佣兵走进来，为首的那个，正是昨天一手主导了以教训情敌为名的恶劣事件的安保队长。  
这些beta们表面上放松实则个个都处于警戒状态，他们很清楚一个alpha的身体素质能有多好，如果不是带着枪和队友一拥而上的情况，他们才不会去找死地一个人接近对方。

安保队长的脚步停在了距离西里尔他们所在的座椅的不远处，他扬起手，将一包衣物扔给对方，并命令道，“穿上。”

此时的西里尔正披着锡德的外套，那些人昨天把他的军服扒下来后不知道扔到哪里去了，最后西里尔是光着身子被押解到这个专门用来软禁他的房间的。  
双腕被束缚到一起的状态令他有些动作不便地打开包装，在将衣物摊开后，他愣住了。  
安保队长给他的不是什么正经人日常会穿的衣服。  
丁字裤，蕾丝吊带袜，还有个纯粹只有装饰作用的衬衫领结。望着这些只该出现在卧室里，和情人嬉闹时穿上的情趣内衣，西里尔抿起唇，深重的屈辱感立刻占据了他的内心。  
可如果不穿这些的话，他就只能光着身子了，虽然他不介意裸奔，但是这些beta的眼神都怪怪的，是那种会令他感到浑身微微刺痛着不舒服的过度关注……

最终，西里尔在佣兵们看好戏的目光里，红着脸，羞耻至极地把这些压根遮蔽不了身体的布料套在了身上。  
他本想继续披着锡德的外套来挡住这些人灼热的目光，但安保队长怎会让讨厌的情敌如意。  
又一次的威胁戏码上演，有着情人和孩子双重软肋的西里尔在面对这些没下限的暴徒时，只能咬牙就范。

“还不错嘛。”安保队长吹了声猥琐下流的口哨，将眼前有着冷色调冰白的肌肤，肌肉紧实，身材美好，唯独小腹处隐约起伏着不明显弧度的美男子，从上到下，放肆地用黏糊糊的恶心视线给打量了个遍。  
黑蕾丝和大腿处白皙细腻的皮肤是绝佳的搭配，被半透明的黑丝袜包裹住的修长笔直的双腿充满了令人想歪的诱惑暗示。  
安保队长看了会儿，没忍住黑丝诱惑，招呼过手下，让他们把人看好后，直接上手摸了起来。  
他这种连掩饰都懒得做的咸湿表现令西里尔很是反感。  
就算对方的性别是他向来会宽容以待的beta，在做出昨天的那些事后，这些佣兵也已经彻底踩过了他的底线，虽没动杀心，但西里尔打心里看不起他们败坏的品行。

将足够玩一年的美腿整个摸了个遍后，终于满足了某一糟糕性癖的安保队长说道，“走吧，我们淫荡的将军大人，厨师已经特地给你准备好了饭。”

纵然明知道对方是在不怀好意，被饿了整整一天一夜的肠胃也很难让大脑继续维持在，不会过几分钟就思维发散，联想到食物的精力不集中的状态。  
自觉连累了锡德受苦，西里尔给了自己的情人一个歉意的眼神。

宅邸的餐厅位于一楼，装潢是经过改良的古地球时期的田园风。  
当西里尔他们走进餐厅时，长桌边上早就有了不少吃完的人在坐着休息，看他们的服饰和不离手的武器，可以判断其身份为安保队长手下的雇佣兵。  
这些人在西里尔踏入门内的时候，停下了嘈杂的闲聊，他们其中的大多数用一种掺杂了猎奇和性欲的恶意眼神锁定住这个只穿了几块儿单薄的布料，连挺翘的屁股都完全暴露在空气里的alpha婊子，等待着今日份的好戏上演。

安保队长“邀请”两人入座。  
锡德的面前被摆上了普通的正餐，而轮到西里尔时，安保队长却意味深长地笑了，他从手下手中接过一盘已经切成了小块儿的牛排——这些雇佣兵当然不会给一个alpha任何能接触到金属制刀具的机会，他随即拉下裤链，掏出从摸完黑丝美腿后便硬起来的性器，对准尚冒着热气的精致美食，撸了数十次后，故意催动射精的冲动，让那些粘稠的肮脏体液正好喷洒到食物上。

“您的‘白汁牛排’，就由我代为加工了。”

自从安保队长一言不合掏鸟撸管后就陷入了呆滞状态的年轻人，听到这话，抬起头，他神色空茫地望着对方，半天无法反应过来这是在说什么。  
大脑自带的防御机制使得这个思维能力本该与迟钝一词无缘的alpha屡屡神游，西里尔的潜意识也在抗拒理解这些可能会伤害到他的恶劣对待。

在西里尔的对面，再也无法忍耐的锡德一把拽住桌布，将桌面上的全部物件一同掀落在地。  
瓷器接连被摔碎时发出的脆响不绝于耳，帝国人胸中的怒火早就高涨到了顶点，之所以一直按捺住怒气，是想努力保持冷静，寻找反杀机会。  
但这些人渣竟然做到如此过分的地步……锡德怎么可能继续看着他心爱的人即将受辱。

他突然暴起的异动使得某个在不远处持枪警戒的佣兵神经过敏地直接开枪了。

实体武器的子弹对于beta，以及帝国人未被加强的神经反应速度来说，是很难躲开的，但西里尔一直有将部分注意力留在锡德身上，当他看到锡德为他出头时，已隐约感到事态恐怕会往不好的方向发展。  
房间里所有人所处的位置在电光石火间闪过他的脑海，在枪手扣下扳机的前一秒，西里尔被束缚住行动的双手用力握住桌面边缘，响应紧张状态而分泌出的肾上腺素和alpha性腺激素帮助他发挥出了远比正常状态大得多的力气。  
沉重的实木长桌被整个掀翻过来，厚实的桌面正挡在锡德的身前。

未装置消音器的实弹手枪的枪声十分刺耳，在肉眼几不可见的硝烟还没有散开时，金属子弹已深深嵌入到十几厘米厚的桌面深处。

Alpha突然爆发出的惊人力量震慑住了在场的不少人，同样，也引来了数个对准了他的冰冷枪口。  
过度紧绷收缩过后的肌肉在轻微地痉挛颤抖着，没有等更多的时间来恢复，西里尔目光漠然地冷声道，“如果你们敢再伤害到他哪怕一根头发的话，我发誓，我会让你们所有人都付出应有的代价。”

一个军衔已经高到，离至高无上的元帅宝座只剩一步之遥的alpha处于怒火中的盛大气势是非常有威慑力的。  
只不过西里尔自己脾气太好，他在面对弱者时习惯性地收敛起自己冷酷的一面，以至于很多人都忘掉了这一点。  
距离他最近的安保队长所直面的压力是最大的，冷汗渗出，在这一刻，安保队长猛地回想起了那些议员所搜集到的资料。

八年前，也就是西里尔·雷米吉乌斯参军的第一年里，这位白银之王可还没有养成日后那软绵绵的不杀主义的作风，光是直接死在他手上的人命就是个多到吓人的数字。  
而且，更为令人遍体生寒的是，在伊伍找到的某个画质模糊的视频存档里，那个深绿色涂装的量产型MS“扎古”，在发现侥幸从尚未爆炸的机体中紧急脱出的驾驶员后，它的选择不是俘虏对方。

那个扎古直接拔出了腰间的光束军刀并按下了按钮。

人类智慧结晶下诞生的极致的光与热一晃而过后，宇宙重归虚无，那个倒霉的敌国机师就这样直接被凭空气化，视频画面里，再找不到一丝一毫他曾存在于世的痕迹。

当看到这份视频资料时，即便是作为一个身经百战的冷血雇佣兵的安保队长都感觉不是很舒服，可又说不清到底是哪里不对。  
察觉到安保队长心绪上的异样，伊伍议员挑起眉，带有警告意味地调侃道，“这就是alpha刨除了一切道德人性的约束后的真实状态，夺取敌人生命时绝不会有一点心理负担或犹豫……帝国人形容他们为披着人皮的野兽，也不全是在凭空污蔑。Alpha是立于食物链顶端的冷酷的捕食者，记住这点，不然会死的。”

不知不觉间，冷汗浸湿了后背，安保队长这才感到了后怕。  
被嫉妒心和对alpha群体抱持的不满冲昏了头脑的他，竟然胆大到去拔一头沉睡的巨龙的鳞片，而且还彻底把议员曾给过的告诫抛诸脑后，在身体力行地在朝着死路的方向一路狂奔。

西里尔在确定了锡德的无碍，并警告过这些雇佣兵不要再轻举妄动后，他侧头看了眼那个数次挑衅了他的尊严的安保队长，很是烦闷地吐出一口气。  
真麻烦，这些无聊的人。  
懒得去猜对方的动机，他走近对方，单膝跪下，张嘴含住了那根尚在不应期的男性阴茎。

此时，达成了原本目的的安保队长的声音反倒透出了惊慌，“你在干什么！？”

舔弄了下，却发觉那根受了惊的鸡儿依然是软塌塌的状态，冰凉的灰瞳向上瞟了眼，西里尔冷冷地说道，“你想要的不就是这个吗？”  
被他们层出不穷的花样整烦了的白银之王“满足了就快滚，不再来找事儿”的言下之意已是十分明显。

不想在手下面前丢了威信，可此时此刻，安保队长的脑内毫无任何跟性有关的念头，倒是那些不会被公之于众的秘密文件上的可怖讯息在不断快速地划过眼前。  
什么好欺负的泪汪汪的小美人，此时这个将他的要害掌握住的男人，分明是世界上最危险的，满手血腥的杀人魔！

正当安保队长骑虎难下时，陷入了一片死寂的房间的木制门被推开了。

昨天那个棒球帽之下与西里尔长相几乎分毫不差的年轻男人，也就是议员准备用来影响政治局势的白银之王的替身——卡莱布·梅合洛在软磨硬泡了他基因层面上的父亲半个晚上后，终于被念叨得不耐烦了的伊伍意味放出家门。  
得到自由外出的机会，他立刻让司机带他去西里尔所在的那座庄园。  
却没想到在怀着令他整夜辗转反侧的激动和期待，一路兴冲冲地跑过去见人时，意外撞见了对方与安保队长起冲突的场面。

卡莱布的真实身份和西里尔所做过的任何一种猜测都不同。  
他并不是经过了整容的骨架相仿的替身，也不能算是个完全的克隆人。

当年，与少年西里尔偶遇后，某种冲动的驱使下，伊伍神差鬼使地收集了对方遗留下的精液，试图通过分析基因的手段来找出对方之所以如此特别的原因。  
这一举动，起初只是他在闲暇时偶尔会想起来的消遣娱乐。  
可在白银之王的不败神话逐渐被撰写而成时，伊伍的心态发生了变化，他进入实验室的理由不再是出于单纯的求知欲或好奇。  
因母族是医药领域巨头集团的实际掌权人，伊伍很轻易便找到了可以信任的基因学家来辅助他分析西里尔的DNA片段，同时，他祖父研究所旗下的基因库也完全向伊伍敞开，供他随意使用其中的资料。

基因的比对和分析耗时一年。  
在伊伍自愿匿去自己的姓名后，研究员用个人名义，将一个轰动了整个业界的假说以论文的形式发表。  
SEED（Superior Evolutionary Element Destined-factor），即“高度进化要素遗传因子”，是一种尚未被证实的遗传学理论，是只有极少数人类的基因里潜藏着的一种天赋。  
SEED持有者在面临某些紧急情况，例如极度的愤怒，悲伤，或是直面死亡威胁时，会突发地进入某种奇妙的状态，在这种状态下，其精神力，运动能力，反射速度等各项指标会发生飞跃性的提升，直觉亦变得异于常人的敏锐。

包括白银之王在内的各领域的优秀人才里，有不少都携带了这种名为SEED的特殊基因片段。  
这一发现令伊伍在深思熟虑后做出了一个大胆的决定。  
在进行了基因敲除，再用逆转录病毒将自己omega的稳定基因写入以西里尔DNA为主体框架的基因序列后，伊伍克隆出了一个胚胎。  
他使用了既不合法也绝不符合科学伦理的禁忌科技，将一个人十八年的成长过程压缩到了短短五年。

在这个胚胎，也就是如今的卡莱布稍微懂事了点的时候，伊伍与这个由自己一手制造出的“儿子”有过一次严肃的谈话。  
“你诞生的理由只有一个，那就是帮助我们新人类自护党掌握住国家的发言权，为了达成这个目的，你要超越并取代你的另一个‘父亲’。”  
伊伍顿了顿又道，“即使我尽量改写了你的DNA，但你的寿命比起自然出生的alpha来说，依然是更为短暂的，你要比别人更加倍地努力才行，卡莱布。”

伊伍议员在面对这个非自然的造物时，他的态度是冷酷与温柔并存的。  
他既能以一个普通父亲的身份关爱呵护对方与快速成熟的外表不符的懵懂内心，也可以在必要的时候抽离自己的全部私人情感，像是使用一件兵器一样让对方去执行他所下达的各种命令。  
没有回避真相的打算，伊伍经常会跟卡莱布提起他的基因提供者——白银之王，西里尔·雷米吉乌斯的存在。伊伍议员想让卡莱布以对方为目标，变为一个只属于主战派的，他理想中的完美强者。

在这般经年累月，耳提面命的作用下，卡莱布对他素未蒙面的“父亲”很是崇拜，又怀抱着视对方为自己最大的敌人的竞争心理。

所以，当他看到负责庄园安全工作的安保队长正裸露着下半身，和他的“父亲”挨得极近时，卡莱布皱起眉，不快地质问道，“队长，你这是在干什么？”

思维能力已经接近青春期少年的卡莱布还是懂得性骚扰的定义的，他父亲伊伍也对他说过“要是有人在公共场合光屁股遛鸟的话，一定要立刻一拳揍过去”之类的告诫。

以为安保队长是在妄图挑衅连他都还没来得及之一较高下的一生的宿敌，同时也是自己“父亲”的alpha强者，觉得自己被冒犯了的卡莱布臭着张脸，绕过原因不明地竖立在餐厅中央的实木餐桌，想要近距离地质问对方的用意。  
没了视觉上的阻碍后，他终于看清了西里尔此时的衣着。  
大片裸露的白皙肌肤令卡莱布惊讶地睁大了眼角，在看到那几乎是完全展现在他人视线之下的美好翘臀时，更是无措极了。  
难道不穿衣服也是成为最强者必须要做的事情之一吗？  
卡莱布疑惑成了一团浆糊的脑瓜里突然冒出了个脑回路神奇的猜测。

不过不管西里尔不穿衣服的原因为何，胆敢挑战alpha尊严的beta是绝对不能放任的。  
卡莱布眼神冷淡地望着安保队长，训斥道，“衣冠不整成何体统！还有，你们这些人聚集在餐厅里是要做什么？巡逻了吗，狙击点上留人了吗？吃完饭就赶紧回到各自的岗位上去，梅合洛议员付给你们的高额薪酬不是让你们来这里无所事事地吃喝的。”  
卡莱布训起人来的气势很是像模像样，很容易就能唬住人。  
任谁也猜不到，这个有着成年人身形的美男子的内里只是一个早熟的小屁孩。

并不了解这个“替身”的真实身份，却也明白对方深得伊伍议员的器重和信任，再加上对方alpha强者的身份，安保队长更是不敢反驳对方的命令，只能尴尬地穿好裤子后，带着手下的雇佣兵离开了。

是那个人……  
在卡莱布出现的瞬间便将警戒等级提升到最高，西里尔转过身，与这个“冒犯货”对峙。  
仿佛是在照镜子一样，容貌身形没有一处不同的两人，令一旁同样警惕着的锡德都忍不住怀疑起他的情人是否有个连他本人都不知道的双胞胎兄弟。

当西里尔转过身，与来者正面相对时，他身体上更多的细节被展露在卡莱布的视线下，让这个没啥人生经验的毛头小a在困惑了足足两分钟后，终于恍然大悟地明白了些什么。  
发现了“老爹”在外拈花惹草的出轨证据，作为“儿子”的卡莱布登时满脸不岔，为“独守空闺”苦盼负心人转意的另一个“空巢老父”打抱不平起来。  
“你怎么能这样对不起伊伍！你这个不守‘父’道的坏A！”

“？？？”  
西里尔眼神中隐含着的戒备瞬间转为了关爱智障的怜爱，他想了想，觉得自己该多用语言试探下这个奇怪的替身，以便打探出更多伊伍的计划，于是出声解释道，“你误会了，我和梅合洛议员没有更近一步的私人关系。”

骗子！  
听到这两面派渣男必备的辩解金句，卡莱布更生气了，他环抱起手臂，满眼都是断定对方在说谎的不信任。  
单方面地僵持了会儿后，孩子心性的卡莱布又有点绷不住了，他刚才就注意到了，对方原本应该是完美腹肌的位置有着像是怀孕的BO一样隆起的轮廓。  
生理课完全是睡过去的卡莱布也没有大多数A不能生孩子的概念，他偷瞄了好几次西里尔的腹部，再也按捺不住好奇，走上前去，运用娴熟的格斗技压制住西里尔反抗的动作，然后伸手摸了摸他肚皮。  
他的弟弟或妹妹是A，B还是O呢？

在卡莱布自己的视角里，他只是行驶了每个家庭成员都应具有的权力，摸了摸“抛妻弃子的坏老爸”的肚子而已。  
而在不远处的某个帝国人眼里，则变成白银之王的冷酷加强版冒牌货，居然在光天化日之下，态度强硬，不容分说地把人一把拉进怀中不断上下其手的无耻淫行了。


	48. 父son年下，那啥小妈？别想了，不存在的。

脑回路清奇的卡莱布刚乐呵完自己即将拥有一个弟弟/妹妹没两秒，又觉得这种只顾着自己开心的心态有点对不起他“老爹”伊伍，西里尔·雷米吉乌斯是他们梅合洛家的alpha，怎么能给别的人生孩子，这是出轨！这是对家庭不负责任的背叛！  
在繁重辛苦的MS驾驶训练和战术课程外不多的闲暇时间里，没空24小时无缝关注孩子娱乐内容的伊伍所不知道的是，他寄予厚望的“儿子”卡莱布已经彻底被各路家长里短的言情电视剧给荼毒成了个深深热爱着狗血剧情并将其奉为真理的小傻孩儿。  
伊伍议员虽然没有瞒着卡莱布有关他基因提供者的事，却也未详细地解释过他自己与西里尔的关系究竟为何，他觉得这只是些无法影响计划施行的无关紧要的细节。

于是，脑补出一出“无情A拔屌走人，可怜O带球回娘家”剧情的卡莱布决定替伊伍教训下他这个“花心的坏爸爸”。  
正当他琢磨着如何实施时，被他搂住的西里尔的表情逐渐变得尴尬起来。

Alpha性腺激素和肾上腺激素作用类似，但效果更强，且对人体不会造成损伤，是辅助alpha去战斗的优秀的生物兴奋剂。  
唯一称得上是“缺点”的是，在被代谢完毕前，它会大幅度地刺激使用者的性欲。  
这也是为什么在西里尔指挥下的MS特别武装部队“蒙大拿铃兰”的更衣室里常常会出现各种不堪入目的黄色杂志，以及每次返航后淋浴间会陷入被挤爆到需要排队的地步：刚刚经历了一场激烈战斗的alpha们个个都处在精虫上脑的状态，此时不撸更待何时？

和如果抛去力气大，速度快的因素外，下了MS就跟战五渣没区别的某工程师出身的将军不同，卡莱布是个从小就由名师共同教导培养出来的格斗大师。  
挣了几下没有摆脱对方的钳制，后腰也像是被钢铁铸成的有力胳膊紧紧环住，灼热感逐渐在体内升腾，预感到自己快要勃起的西里尔觉得他们两人现在的姿势似乎有些不太对劲：俩alpha的身体紧紧贴在一起，其中一个还硬了，怎么看都是十分诡异的场面。  
当着同性遛鸟是一回事，让睡醒的大兄弟蹭到另一个A身上就有点恶心了，恐AA恋的直A癌患者惊慌地扭动起身子，想要远离这个跟他长得一模一样的奇怪的alpha。  
“放开我！”

西里尔抗拒的反应令卡莱布有点火了，可怜小孩辗转多年终于得见生父，结果这渣爹不仅不待见他，连个爱的抱抱都不肯给！？  
正值叛逆青春期的熊孩子最喜欢做的事就是顶撞大人，更何况卡莱布还是个大多有着“俄狄浦斯情结”——潜意识里想要推翻父亲权威，一家不容两主的alpha群体中的一员。

一个巴掌重重拍上了白嫩挺翘的蜜桃臀，在发出“啪——”的一声脆响的同时，泛着火辣辣痛楚的红色手印开始浮现。  
怕疼的西里尔一下子被打得泪盈眼眶，他想往前躲，可被丁字裤包裹住的性器已经硬了，没有更多可供躲闪的空间，那两瓣弹性十足的滚圆就只能瑟瑟发抖地留在原地，等待着不知何时会再次降下的大手。

“啪！啪！——”  
又狠狠打了两下“抛妻弃子的渣渣老父”，卡莱布总算稍微消火了。  
孝顺听话的一面重新占据理智的上风，他见西里尔被打得眼眶泛红，神色怯怯地咬住唇，忍着痛呼不敢出声，一副看起来像是已知错悔改的模样，态度又软下来，觉得不能把他亲爹打坏了，不然他哪再去找第三个爹。  
随手把冲过来阻拦的锡德推到一边，懒得跟不可理喻的beta计较，卡莱布直接把西里尔打横抱起，走向二楼的卧室，把人放在柔软的大床上后，就着灯光检查他的伤势。

灼烫的绯红色在白皙光滑的肌肤上晕染开来，大力击打过后，肿胀的指印逐渐浮起，轻微的皮肉伤虽没出血，却敏感到连气流拂过时都会颤抖一下的地步。

被一个alpha打了屁股的西里尔此时的感受十分复杂微妙。

新人类地球联合高度文明的社会文化下潜藏着原始的狼性，这一点从三个性别的命名方式上便可以见微知著，位于古地球希腊字母表首位的alpha是ABO社会中不容忤逆的“绝对的领导者”，他们自视甚高，认为其他两个性别都应该无条件地服从他们的统领，另一方面，他们也有着对“第二阶级”的公民不容推卸的责任感和保护欲。

被A视为囊中物的B或O大多懒得去自讨没趣地和这些整天被荷尔蒙刺激得好斗暴躁，得意洋洋到鼻孔朝天，情商却低到不忍直视的蠢货计较，但alpha内部的关系就不一定了。

当两个alpha互相看不顺眼时，他们大多会通过公平的决斗来决定主次的地位，在宇宙纪元的如今，则表现为诸如，“荣誉奖项的数目”，“能力评估的成绩”，甚至是“掰手腕”这种幼稚的比赛方式。  
西里尔自认是个勉强合格的军人，却在短短时间里，接连两次被另一个陌生的alpha轻而易举地控制住，这一现实对这位骄傲的“头狼”的打击不小。

如果是比赛MS驾驶的话，他才不会输呢！  
可即使进行了这样的自我安慰，西里尔的心情也没有好转多少。  
而且这个奇怪的替身盯着他的屁股看了这么久，不会是打算？……  
想到这儿，西里尔疯狂挣扎起来，也不知道是从哪来的力气，居然摆脱了对方的压制，一下子窜出老远。  
“AA恋不要靠近我！”躲在窗帘后面的银发青年探出脑袋，警惕地盯着对方的一举一动。

“？？？”  
这回轮到卡莱布懵逼了，他皱起眉，没什么表情的脸顿时变得更加令人觉得不好惹了。  
作为一个骄傲的alpha，卡莱布当然不允许自己的名声受到抹黑污蔑，就算他是个实际年龄只有个位数的小屁孩也一样，“我才不是AA恋！你这个花心的臭老头子！”

“……”  
赶到楼上的锡德和带着贴身保镖出门来追回自家熊儿子的伊伍议员都沉默了。

伊伍暗自吸了口气，揉了揉发胀的太阳穴，美貌惊人的脸上似乎透着令人生畏的黑气，他用那种典型的、家长看到闯祸了的熊孩子、都快气疯了却还要努力维持风度的绵里藏针的语气说道，“卡莱布，如果我没记错的话，这个时间你应该正在进行体能训练才对。昨天我答应你的是‘下课后’自由活动。”  
为防对方没意识到自己究竟错在哪里，他还刻意加重了某几个关键词。

明目张胆地逃学还正好被父亲逮到，心虚的卡莱布垂头丧气地低下了脑袋。  
他的礼仪老师功不可没，在其他不知情的人的眼里，只能看到这个与白银之王容貌相同，气势却是加倍漠然的高大男人收紧下巴，淡灰色的瞳中是比不化的冰雪还要冷冽的温度。总之，是个很可怕的家伙，和他比起来，为人随和的西里尔简直软萌无害如白汤圆。

事已至此，伊伍也不好再多说什么，他示意身后的保镖离开房间，卡莱布见状，习惯性地走到伊伍身后来保护他的安全。  
没有去管脸色难看到想打人的锡德，伊伍找了个沙发椅落座，朝仍躲在窗帘后面不肯出来的西里尔招招手，“躲什么，我知道你有话想问我。”

确实……  
见那个叫卡莱布的替身似乎不再有对他动手动脚的意图，恐AA恋的直A癌也总算能稍微放松下紧绷着的神经，他有些别扭地掩饰着微硬的大兄弟，慢吞吞地走了出来。

隶属宇宙军外勤部队的alpha的身材是极好的，流畅的线条，锻炼得恰到好处的肌肉，白皙胸膛上点缀着的两点粉红因之前的过度使用而有点可怜兮兮地肿了起来，但这一变化反而使之更加诱人。  
本身便已是美的诠释，更别提还有情趣内衣的魅惑加成，连出身富豪之家，作为一个见多识广的富N代的伊伍议员在看到后都怔愣在当场。

被美妙肉体晃神过后，没有往别处多想，只以为对方之前是在和那个叫“锡德”的beta恋人嬉闹的伊伍议员发现了异样，他皱起眉，语调不复从容，“你怀孕了？”  
研习过数年医学的议员自然是知道极少数alpha会出现生殖腔未完全退化的情况的，可他没想过作为A中之A的西里尔也会是这种例外，更不敢相信对方居然会甘心情愿地为另一个人生孩子。  
莫名的，伊伍感到很愤怒，他觉得他唯一看得上的alpha不该是这样的，就算要找人孕育后代，那也该找个符合普世审美的优秀的omega，就像……  
他一样？

……他在想些什么！？  
伊伍议员强迫自己的大脑不要再去进行这种无意义的妄想，为了平复其实并没有谁看出来的情绪的波动，他靠向椅背，双手交握在腹前淡淡道，“特工收集到的‘有趣’的情报不止之前给你看过的那点，帝国军的狼子野心之大远超你的想象。”  
他紧接着说起了帝国军的又一机密——从未投入过实战的阿赖耶识系统。  
简短的情况说明后，伊伍冷笑一声，“如果不是打算在近期内发动对我国的袭击的话，都穷到要从国民身上抢钱来充当国防预算的帝国军为什么要再度开启这种耗资无数的计划？”

阿赖耶识，吉姆……想到了在遭遇意外前热情开朗，朝气满满的帅气情人，西里尔心情低落下去。  
在和锡德决定潜入皇宫前，他不是没考虑过带这些心爱的情人们一起离开的，可惜命运弄人，无论吉姆，本杰明还是安德烈都是帝国军内身居要职的军官，就连锡德也是一样，如果不是上校意外被杀的话，锡德也不会为了查明真相而找上门来求取帮助。

对于伊伍的看法，西里尔嘴上不愿承认，但心底里是认同对方的。  
三头地狱犬高达的火力配置实在是太高了，已经远远超出单纯的“国防”的范畴，更像是用来撕裂敌军阵线的突袭用秘密武器。

难道，在不久的将来，真的要和他们在战场相见吗？  
西里尔难过极了，只要想到这些已牢牢占据了他灵魂的一部分的无法割舍的人们有可能在炮火中受伤，甚至是丧命，他的心就像是在被无数利刃穿过，痛到无法呼吸的地步。  
在这三人中，安德烈是最令西里尔放心的，纵然他们两人在私下里的相处可以默契如夫妻，情深如父子，可西里尔清楚，一旦到了战场上不得不彼此厮杀的时候，对方开炮的命令绝不会有一秒钟的犹豫，因为安德烈首先是个为手下士兵的生命负责的优秀的指挥官。  
倒是本杰明和吉姆……  
西里尔不敢想，在知晓世上的最后一个血亲以敌人的身份出现的那一刻，他那心灵深处有着脆弱角落的兄长会是何种心情。  
还有吉姆，明明承诺过要互相保护对方了……当初坚定的誓言，在风雨欲来的战争前夕却摇摇欲坠得不堪一击。

白银之王颊边突然滚落的泪珠击打在议员冷硬的心上。

西里尔的善良正是他令伊伍多年来难以忘怀，如今亦为对方屡屡破例的原因之一。  
“别哭了，我知道你不想伤人性命。”伊伍探过身，抽出西装口袋里的丝绸方巾，给无声哭泣的美人擦去眼泪。  
“我们也给帝国军准备了件用于回敬的好礼，如果一切顺利，你是不用参战的。”  
伊伍口中的好礼便是他以西里尔的基因为框架所制造的，通过了严酷训练和考核的alpha精英——卡莱布·梅合洛，以及他利用自身庞大的人脉和财力为对方量身定制的全领域多用途型MS机体，救世圣子高达（MESSIAH GUNDAM）。

强大到举世无双的机师，搭配了特殊武装的强火力精锐机体，再加上四个宇宙舰队间的相互配合，这是谁也无法抵抗的伟力。  
伊伍敢说，就算帝国军倾巢出动全体兵力，对上那由“雷神”，“赤焰”，“蓝火”，“暗夜”，“明光”，“星夜”六个舰队，约2万6000艘战舰，6万5000架MOBILESUIT，4000万军人组成的来势汹汹的压境大军，新人联也绝不会陷入苦战。

联合现役军人的数量只有帝国军的五分之一，不过联合走的是精兵路线，虽然也有过数次蚁多咬死象的惨败，但自从第一舰队的白银之王和愚者挑起担子后，联合的国境线就再没后退过一米，对于一举击溃帝国军一事，伊伍有信心。

为对方擦干眼泪后，伊伍收回手，艳丽到凌厉的眉眼软化下来，温声道，“议长的选举是在下个季度，在此之前，就在这里安心养胎吧。就算你生我的气，也不要和自己的身体过不去。”  
心软归心软，伊伍利用起白银之王的影响力是绝不手软的。

见伊伍带着卡莱布要走，西里尔连忙追问道，“关于德墨忒尔还有阿赖耶识的那些情报，究竟是谁给你的？”他可还没忘自己和锡德行动的真实目的呢，那个洒在两国至高权力背后的隐匿黑影。  
西里尔衷心地希望伊伍不要是那个神秘组织的一员。

“是主战派立场的特工，不是告诉你了吗？”

西里尔不信，“可那些明显是连很多身居高位，身世清白的军官都不一定知道的，最高的机密，那个为你工作的特工是可以信任的吗？”

伊伍失笑，“我的情报来源可不止一个，而且……金钱所能发挥出的力量比你想的要大得多。”尤其是在帝国全民皆穷的情况下。  
这个世界上除了忠心爱国的好人外，可还有不少渣滓愿意为了区区财物去做背叛自己同胞的内奸。

伊伍议员的解释自然没能让西里尔相信。  
但他没打算再次尝试去说服对方放弃行动，西里尔知道伊伍是个坚定的人，语言在这种人的信念前是苍白无力的。

“你不是个天性残忍的人，伊伍，别做会让自己感到后悔的事。”最终，西里尔只能如此说道。


	49. 宛如误入邪教俱乐部

距离西里尔被伊伍秘密软禁在庄园里已经过去了快半个月。

在伊伍第二次到访的那天后，会用奇怪的眼神看着他的那些佣兵倒没有再讨厌地对他动手动脚，据说是他们的队长害怕他之后可能会有的报复，不敢做得太过分，就约束了自己安保团队的行为，对此，白银之王不置可否，这疯狂的年代里糟糕的事实在太多，只要不是伤人性命的极度恶劣的罪行，他一般是懒得放在心上的。  
和心大的西里尔不同，锡德可不会忘记因他的无能而导致恋人备受凌辱的经历，只不过至今仍未找到获取杀伤性武器的途径，帝国人只好按捺下杀人的冲动，继续安静地蛰伏起来。

在这期间，他们被与外界彻底隔绝开来。  
除了当偶尔到访的卡莱布用终端在客厅放些电视剧时，西里尔能借此机会看到些在广告时间插播的时事新闻外，他对联合近期发生的事一无所知。

某一天，西里尔正要去厨房觅食的时候，发现那个总是神色冷漠，不好接近的“替身”卡莱布又一次突兀地出现在了客厅的沙发上。  
抱着探取情报的目的，西里尔轻手轻脚地凑到他所在的沙发后面，与他一同静静地观看起被投射在墙上的画面。

电视画面上难得不是爱情剧。  
一个穿着职业套装，手拿话筒，一看便知其新闻工作者身份的知性beta正一脸严肃地对着摄像机说道，“现在距离联合五年一度的议长选举还剩下75天，为了获取民众的支持，各党派的候选人已经开始了在殖民星间的巡回演讲，目前根据统计学家的推算，最有希望当选下任议长的候选人之一正是我们今天转播的主角，‘自护党’的党魁——伊伍·梅合洛议员。”

记者小姐紧接着为不太关心时政的观众做了段简短的说明，“梅合洛议员是主战派的克劳德·梅合洛前议员的理念继承者，他的母亲是那个为‘缪’的市民提供了近10万就业岗位的医药集团‘梅多克’现任CEO的独女，作为生来便拥有‘伽马’，‘缪’两大殖民星民众信赖的领导者的接班人，在竞选尚未开始时，梅合洛议员的手中已牢牢握住了足足数百万人的选票。”

为了不让过于严肃的话题把观众们搞得昏昏欲睡，记者话音一转，语调中多了些调侃的味道。  
“而且众所周知，梅合洛议员是联合议会有史以来屈指可数的几位omega议员之一，从某些方面看，他也是联合性别平等理念的重要道标，很多omega和渴望平权的beta都会去无条件地支持他，该让alpha们看到我们的努力了，不是吗？”

听到这儿，西里尔暗自点头，他和伊伍的接触虽然只有不多的时间，但这已足够他看清对方的可怕之处，伊伍是个善于将性别上天生的劣势转化为制胜武器的另类的强者。

“那么，请跟我一起听听梅合洛议员这次的公开演讲吧。”说着，记者示意摄像师调转镜头。

画面上出现了演讲台和位于其后的西装男子。  
omega议员今天的打扮格外的魅力四射，被发胶整齐地收拢在脑后的碎发使得他光洁的额头得以被完全展露，也令他带着三分妖艳味道的俊美面容更加迷人。

伊伍议员的演讲开始了。  
“各位同胞，我是新人类自护党的伊伍。我之所以在今天站在这里的理由只有一个，那就是为同胞们敲响警钟。”  
“不要被虚假的和平幻影蒙蔽了，国民们！我知道大家都不想再失去任何一个家人，朋友，恋人，但现在还远不是放松的时刻，名为帝国军的阴险毒蛇正吐着信子，在隐蔽的黑暗中爬向联合，只待我们露出破绽，他们便会扑上来将致命的毒液注入我们的体内，直到我们ABO被彻底屠杀干净才会罢休。”  
“和帝国军比起来，我们的兵力只是他们的五分之一还不到，但即便如此，我们仍然坚持战斗到今天都未曾失败，为什么？……这是因为我们是正义的！我们这些被帝国所谓的精英遗弃在地球等死的幸存者的后代，为了能过上安宁的生活，花费了多少代人的努力来重建家园？而如今这些无耻的侵略者竟想再一次夺走我们的平静生活，致我们于死地，我们绝不能让他们得逞！”  
“各位同胞，我们联合人想要的从来不是侵略和战争，我们所做的一切的目的只不过是自保而已！有父母兄弟姐妹的人，你们的亲人是为了保护你们，保护大家共同的这个国家而牺牲的，不要让他们所作的努力白费，不要忘记他们曾抱着守护的信念而握紧武器勇敢踏上战场的壮举，我们要化悲愤为力量，用这力量将对我们的生命造成威胁的帝国彻底打败，只有这样，才能为无数战死的亡灵带来真正的慰藉。”  
“这份力量离不开每个民众的支持。同胞们，联合需要各位的力量！新人类地球联合万岁！ABO万岁！”

伊伍议员的感染力极为惊人，甚至都达到了恐怖的地步。  
在他演讲结束时，会场里的所有人都激动地从座位中站起，摇着拳头大喊着“联合万岁”“ABO万岁”之类的狂热口号。

就连之前一直以中立态度来进行实况转播的记者小姐都失了冷静，她面颊通红地对着镜头大声道，“梅合洛议员的演讲感情真挚，极为激动人心！想想看，连一个天性不喜争斗的omega都为了保卫国家而选择站到公众前激励民众，我实在找不出不去投他一票的理由！”

……望着转播现场内失去理智的狂热氛围，西里尔心中止不住地发寒。  
他知道伊伍是个优秀的政客，但这还是他第一次如此直观地见识到对方可怖的影响力。  
伊伍的话听上去很有道理，实际上，在某种意义上确实也说得通，但是……他的这种思想所带来的军事行动将会令人类理性的光辉不复存在。  
战争已经迫使无数善良的好人沦为手染血腥的暴徒，极端的思想和理念更会加剧恶化的形式，到时候，就不止是军人背负杀孽，恐怕连联合的每一个平民都将化身没有丝毫同理心的人形恶魔。  
必须阻止伊伍的计划得逞才行，如此想着，白银之王的灰瞳中一片漠然，却是不动声色地动了杀心，直到卡莱布看完转播回过头看过来时，西里尔才惊觉自己胸中涌动着的凌厉杀意，掌心不禁后怕地渗出冷汗。  
连隔着电子讯号的他也被影响到了吗？  
伊伍……真是个可怕的人。

心里其实很想要和父亲亲近，却又不知道该用怎样的态度去对待对方才好，最后干脆自暴自弃地去选择参考他很喜欢的那本“对落跑坏爸爸的甜蜜惩♂罚”中主人公的人设，其实也就是和卡莱布冷酷霸道的对外形象没啥区别的面瘫脸。  
卡莱布拍拍身边的沙发，冷冷道，“你成功地引起了我的注意，A，过来。”

“……”  
西里尔一言难尽地看了眼这个把日常生活搞出言情剧片场的感觉，脑回路极为清奇的古怪alpha，没有说话，却也没拒绝对方一同看电视的邀请，顺势坐到了对方身边。

如愿以偿地和老爹排排坐看电视的某A立刻得寸进尺地把手放到了他爸的肚子上，轻轻摸了摸，算是和他尚未出世的兄弟姐妹打了个招呼。

“……住手，好恶心的。”西里尔忍不住了。

切，小气鬼。卡莱布不甘心地悄悄撇嘴，收回手按上终端的按钮，换了个频道，他知道比起他主战派的老爸的演讲，白银之王肯定更关注跟他自己政治立场一致的主和派议员的近况。

人群躁动的画面转变为一片暗色。  
灯光亮度极低的演唱会现场，无数萤火般的应援棒在随着歌曲的节奏闪动，台上长相甜美的女歌手正在弹着吉他，一边舞动，一边用她那迷人的歌喉为到场的歌迷奉上极致的倾情演出。  
最后一曲唱完，艾丽娅·阿夸维特向台下掌声如雷的观众深深鞠了一躬，她把手中的吉他交给走到身后的助理，调整了下麦克风的音量后肃然了表情。  
“感谢各位特地抽出时间来为这场公益演出捧场，本次演唱会的全部收益将会被存入‘军属互助会’的基金里，用以帮助在战争中失去家人的民众。请不要急着离开，我这次登上舞台，除了为大家奉上我的音乐外，还想要和大家说几句话。”  
讲到后半句时，台上的人不再是“偶像歌手”艾丽娅，而是“议员”艾丽娅了。  
“已经快要五十年了，这场横亘在联合和帝国两个国家间的漫长战争。”艾丽娅柔美的声调是隐含着忧伤的，“在这些年里，我们失去了太多珍贵的宝物。我们还有我们的亲朋好友为了能让下一代不再生于纷乱的战火年代，选择走上前线，去抗争，为了使和平能早一天降临于世而拼尽全力。”  
“无数先人和现役军人的牺牲没有白费，在今天，我们都能看得到未来希望的曙光，和平条约的签订已是势在必行。”  
“已经不会再有更多的悲伤了，我们，联合人，帝国人，无论哪边都已经受够了战争，我们所有人所期望的不过是普通的安定的生活，没有谁是生来就渴望杀戮和战斗的。”

听着听着，卡莱布冷笑一声，看上去对艾丽娅议员的演讲很是不屑。他从小便受到了他父亲的政治理念耳濡目染的影响，随着日子一天天过去，他对这些像是活在仙境里的和平主义者的看法也趋于一致——“洗洗睡吧，梦里什么都有”，卡莱布觉得这些人的理念太过脱离现实。  
这个世界是弱肉强食的，谁的拳头硬谁就有话语权，像艾丽娅这种小白花还是专心当个无害的偶像歌手吧，至于政治，就别碰了。  
这个年纪轻轻便满脑子主战派极端思想的小孩所不知道的是，艾丽娅议员可不是什么纯洁天真的“小白花”。  
在退役出道前，艾丽娅曾是第二舰队MS特武队里的神枪手，她狙击掉的MS没有一千也有八百，被打得一度闻风丧胆的帝国人甚至敬畏地称她为“粉红女巫”。  
在她活跃在前线的那段时间里，于战场上飞行的帝国机师都处于一种精神极度紧张的状态，谁也不知道什么时候就会从角落里打出一击光束，然后连一秒都用不到就能结束掉自己的小命。

说来也很讽刺，在联合军内，有不少战功显赫的战士都是反战者。  
大概是目睹过的死亡实在是太多，心力逐渐憔悴，而随着年龄的增大，思想也产生了变化，学会了用理智的眼光去看待敌我双方的人，也终于能摆脱仇恨和历史遗留的敌意的影响，看穿战争背后所掩盖的动机。

艾丽娅·阿夸维特的理念得到了西里尔的认同。  
特别是在看到刚刚伊伍鼓动民众战意的演讲后，他更觉得艾丽娅这种坚持要以谈判，而非武力冲突的方式来为战争画上句号的人难能可贵。  
希望她能当选吧，他在心里默默道，但在对比了下这两位政敌各自的演讲内容后，他觉得事态的走势恐怕不会像他希望的那样。  
这位艾丽娅议员的黑子一定不比白银之王的少，西里尔苦笑。

心思不在电视内容上，偷看了老爹半天的卡莱布终于意识到对方似乎心情不太好，摸不清头脑之余，他关上投影，转而关心起他的兄弟姐妹来，“叶酸有吃吗？”

……这个alpha真的好奇怪！  
感觉似乎遇到了变态，西里尔的屁股往沙发的另一边蹭过去，警惕地和卡莱布拉开距离，并随口答道，“早就开始吃了。而且那个是最好在孕早期前就开始服用的维他命，现在才吃也太晚了吧。”这个人怎么这么没有常识。

“……”  
生物课成绩低空飘过的文盲卡莱布恼羞成怒了，“你以为我想要打听这么多无聊的事啊，臭老头子！”

才不老呢。正值年轻力壮的十八岁的alpha不高兴地鼓起脸。

“西里尔，该吃晚饭……你这家伙怎么又来了？”来找人吃饭的锡德一脸不爽地问道。

“在别人的地盘上白吃白住的beta没有资格说话！”

“你这家伙……”

眼看这俩脾气不好的人马上要打起来，西里尔赶紧往他们中间一挡，当起了和事佬。

一个真·五岁和一个脾气上来后情商只有小学生水平的男人对视一眼，各自冷哼一声，转过头去。


	50. 名字里有两个A的人惹不起啊！

C.E214年5月30日  
刚刚结束在殖民星“德尔塔”的竞选演讲，奔走了一整天，到现在已是身心俱疲的伊伍议员带着随行的保镖和助理，在宇宙港的贵宾休息室内候机。  
正巧，艾丽娅议员今天也把她的巡回演唱会开到了“德尔塔”站。

两个政见针锋相对的议员在休息室不期而遇。

艾丽娅·阿夸维特……  
默念着这个兼职偶像歌手的alpha议员的名字，伊伍重新打起精神，他预感到了即将到来的口头上的交战。  
对于伊伍本人来讲，他对艾丽娅没什么私人意义上的敌意，对方是个很有风度的美丽alpha，还曾在说服议会要回身陷敌营的白银之王一事上出力甚多。  
然而人与人之间的关系是复杂的，议长的选举和议员不同，议员是各殖民星内部票选出的领导人，一个殖民星只会出一个，这种选举制度使得政治竞争被限制在了殖民星内部，然而议长不同。  
拥有一票否决权，同时身为军事意义上的最高领导人的议长的就任是需要全体国民在深思熟虑后参与投票的，是全国范围内的选举。  
在议长选举当天，就连远在边境线上驻守的宇宙舰队的士兵都需要在当地设有的投票机上进行投票，这既是每个人的权力，也是义务。

议长选举临近的日期激化了主战派和主和派间的矛盾。

“梅合洛议员。”作为一名应体贴礼让omega的alpha，艾丽娅率先打了招呼，她精致秀美的脸上挂着优雅的笑容，“我之前在社交网络上看到了些有趣的消息，不知可否请您为我解惑？”

闻言，伊伍大致猜出了对方的意图，他的唇角同样弯出了礼貌的弧度，浑身气度进退得体，“请问。”

“一些记者拍到了您和白银之王同时出现的照片，还有一段在‘缪’的市政厅后台的视频，虽然很模糊，但是可以看出和您在一起的是白银之王本人呢。”  
说着，艾丽娅眨眨眼，状似好奇地问道，“请问您是在和雷米吉乌斯一级上将交往吗？”

这便是伊伍的又一高明之处了。  
其实他完全可以让卡莱布站到台前，以西里尔的身份发表讲话，这样做的效果绝对会是爆炸性的，没准都用不着等着议长选举的那天，无数崇拜信赖白银之王的民众便已将选票双手奉上。  
但伊伍不会那么做。  
白银之王主和派的身份人尽皆知，这也是他深受爱戴的原因之一，骤然转变的立场会使得部分人怀疑西里尔是否被omega迷昏了头，同时，也会引起熟悉他的人的疑心，比如那个远在第一舰队的愚者，对方肯定会拆穿卡莱布的身份。  
所以伊伍只会放出一些相对低调的消息，以潜移默化的温水煮青蛙来攥取那些支持白银之王的民众的心。

面对艾丽娅暗藏锋锐的质疑，伊伍态度迤迤然地说道，“……是又如何？阿夸维特小姐难道不看好我们的感情吗？”他的语调从容，话尾还拖着丝暧昧的慵懒。

被人用打太极的手法糊弄了过去，艾丽娅也知道就算对方有什么暗地里的筹划也绝不可能对着一个政敌说出来。  
沉默片刻后，她再次朝伊伍温柔地笑了笑，抬起手朝对方比划了个自己从事偶像活动时的代表性手势——同时也是她的歌迷用来互相确认同好的手势，提前结束了这从第一个词便开始透露出不友好意味的对话，“我的航班快要开始登机了，那么就此告辞，祝您旅途愉快。”

穿着可爱小裙子的美女偶像离开了休息室。

这次偶然的相遇令伊伍对这位政敌的警惕心更是提高了几分，艾丽娅不仅是他有力的竞争对手之一，她的直觉还该死的敏锐到了极点。  
而且……这位艾丽娅议员怎么看都像个AA恋，明明和白银之王从没有见过面，却三番五次地在议会上为了对方出声发言，甚至都不怕这行为会给自己树敌。

她该不会是在暗恋西里尔吧？这女人可连名字的缩写都是AA呢（Aliyah·Aquavit）！  
想到这儿，伊伍抿起唇，回想起他那傻儿子给他看过的，不知道从哪个犄角旮旯的论坛里翻出的那堆名为“同人文”的东西，脸上顿时飘过乌云。

什么“白愚”，“白粉”，“铃兰山茶”！？统统都是邪教！

直到乘着高速穿梭舰回地球时，伊伍都还没完全消气，干脆也不在不够舒服的硬邦邦的床上休息了，他靠着床头点开终端，没一会儿，便手速飞快地码出了一篇YY向的“白我”同人。  
然后空降同人圈的伊伍议员就收获了一堆自家CP被拆的粉丝的恶评，分分钟被喷到退圈。

伊伍胸腔里加速的心跳不全是被疑似AA恋包藏祸心的艾丽娅和白ALL邪教气的，他用公式算出自己的发情期将近，就提前停了抑制剂，准备去和心上人共度难得的桃色时光。  
不过伊伍不准备让西里尔上自己。  
对他来说，被他唯一心甘情愿与之共度一生的A标记可以，但不能是现在，他更希望等到帝国被彻底打下来时，再让西里尔在自己体内成结的同时狠狠咬上他的后颈，从此建立起被印刻在灵魂上的羁绊。

当伊伍到达关押着心上人的庄园时，天色已晚。  
他让管家安排好随行人员休息的地方，然后走到厨房里接了一大杯清水喝下去，随着时间的分秒推移，他发情期的症状愈发明显了，清凉的液体也无法缓解的口干舌燥正是其中之一。

西里尔已经睡了吧……抬起手腕上的终端查看了下时间，伊伍暗道。  
想到明天才能见到对方，他心中无法抑制地涌现出欲求不满的失望。

有时候伊伍自己也会奇怪，为什么他在短短一面后便再无法忘记西里尔，并且从那时起，就经常会忍不住去关注打听白银之王的近况。  
他又不是恋童癖，当年的西里尔只不过是个毛都不知道长全没有的小屁孩，毫无魅力可言，他怎么就跟被鬼迷了心窍似地认定了对方呢？  
写在omega基因里的，为了与强者生下优质后代的慕强本能？为了获得政治上的优势，潜意识里想要拉拢对方？不，伊伍认为并非如此。

也许是因为他能够随心所欲地按照自己最真实的想法去行动，并坚守住了自己的底线吧。

明明都是会被信息素控制的特殊性别，西里尔看上去却是那么的自由。  
白银之王能不在乎世俗的眼光，就算被人当面污蔑为叛国者，怯战的懦夫，被看不惯他的国防委员会刁难，也没有向任何人妥协，依旧奉行不杀主义，并天真地相信着人类的本性是善良的……这可真是……

令人向往啊。  
望着水杯中自己模糊不清的倒影，伊伍哂笑一声。

记得有一次，跟着父亲参加党内集会的他，对会议室内所有人都在叫嚣着要杀光帝国军的狂热氛围很不适应，回到家后，便忍不住说出了自己的真实感受。  
他觉得那些人很可怕，他也不觉得屠杀敌人这种事能称得上正义或荣耀。  
父亲没有责备他，只是用那种失望的眼神一直注视着他，仿佛在说，“你是我的儿子，你该和和别的胆怯懦弱的omega不一样。”

那失望的目光像是一柄匕首，深深扎进了伊伍的心里，他不想让父亲失望，更不愿承认自己是个懦弱的人。  
自那天起，他格外注意自己的言行，力求能够成为父亲心中那个理想的继承人，以自护党一员的身份，帮助联合的国能民走向更好的明天。  
到底是从什么时候开始，他从那个会皱眉不赞同地看着别人妖言惑众的旁观者，变为了站在讲台上蛊惑他人的政客？  
伊伍把自己开始往不妙的方向跑远的思维拉了回来，同时有些烦躁地吐息了一口，他能感到自己呼出的空气带着滚烫的灼热。

等不了了，还是夜袭吧，欲火烧得正旺的伊伍议员下定决心。

他顺着楼梯往卧室所在的三层走去，正准备摸黑潜进西里尔的房间玩一把睡奸PLAY时，突然发现对方卧室的门没有关紧，温暖的灯光自门缝间流泻而出，洒落在一片黑暗的走廊的地板上。  
伊伍心下微动，忍不住将眼睛凑到门缝处，暧昧粘腻的水声在同一时间传入了他的耳中。

“嗯……还想要……”

是男人难耐的低喘呻吟，从伊伍所在的角度望去，正好能够看到那个两腿分开地趴跪在床上，正拿着一根粗大的按摩棒不断贯穿捣弄着粉嫩后穴的身影。

现在离西里尔的预产期还有不到三个月的时间，随着孕期的进展，就连紧实的腹肌都无法阻止他日渐升高的肚子了，于腹中成长的胎儿每天都在变得更大，而生殖腔入口与前列腺相近的生理构造使得被胎儿涨得饱满的腔体的腔颈位置下移，终于有一天，正好压迫到了敏感的腺体上。  
这下可大事不妙了。  
本以为自己已算得上好色的alpha从未想过，这个世界上还存在这种24小时不间断，令他得不到片刻喘息的连续高潮。  
处于累积和发泄的死循环状态的性欲逐渐把脑子煮成一锅全无思考能力的粥，在缠着锡德一同奔赴高潮整整7次后，不管西里尔再怎么撒娇耍赖，甚至是哭着求对方用大肉棒帮自己纾解，帝国人也只能一脸肾虚地表示他实在是有心无力了。  
被情欲折磨得快要化身淫兽，西里尔被过载的快感冲击到一片空白的脑中居然闪过某种毫无逻辑的想法：要是他还在“蓝火”的旗舰上做军妓就好了，这样的话，每天都会有无数的大鸡巴插进他淫荡的小穴来满足他。  
而当他用按摩棒撞击碾压着前列腺到达高潮，从而恢复短时间的清明时，又不禁为自己不知廉耻的想法羞到全身发红的地步。

撞破西里尔自慰现场的伊伍正处于一种极度震惊的状态。  
不是不知道对方在性事上可能会作为承受方，虽然西里尔看上去也是个典型的直A癌，但他都被人搞大肚子了，也就是说他是可能会接受让B或O来“以下犯上”的。  
他没想到的是，西里尔在情动时竟是如此地……魅惑？放荡？  
可这些形容词和伊伍心中的那个冷酷的战神都不搭配，白银之王是他暗自憧憬着的英雄，嘴上不说，但他总觉得这世上没有什么是对方无法做到的。  
然而他看到的却是这样截然不同的西里尔……伊伍说不清自己心中复杂的感受究竟为何，唯一能够确认的是，他也想要以下犯上一回，把这个有着高贵灵魂的美男子压倒在身下狠狠肏哭。

勃起的下半身为了追逐快感而不断磨蹭着床单，拿着按摩棒的那只手逐渐加快了抽插的速度，在给予过前列腺足够的刺激后，西里尔又一次射了出来，睾丸内的精子库存告罄，喷洒在床单上的精液看上去是稀薄如水的半透明。  
他似痛苦似欢愉地低吟一声，背后凹陷下两个可爱腰窝的腰身在不住发软地微微战栗着。  
西里尔觉得今夜应该到此为止，再继续下去的话，连性能力出众的alpha也不免精尽人亡的悲惨结局，他翻过身来，双手握住被不知餍足的甬道紧紧绞住的按摩棒向外拉。  
“啵——”的一声过后，被肏弄得有些合不拢的小穴里流出白浊，望着那些被锡德射进来的精液，他似乎是想到了什么，脸色更红了些。  
当西里尔撑起身体，正打算去浴室清洗身体时，终于察觉到了来自他人的目光，他抬起头，和站在走廊外偷窥了全程的伊伍四目相对。


	51. 种马男只配做受！

刚刚从一团浆糊状态中恢复了三分理智的大脑，在接收到发情期omega周身自然发散的甜美信息素后，再度乱成了一团，情况甚至变得更糟。  
从信息素的分子飘进鼻腔的那刻起，西里尔的瞳孔猛地放大，他不顾在连续的性爱后开始发软的手脚，一把将这个正在用信息素勾引自己的omega拉进了房间。

鼻尖不断在香气的源头，也就是位于后颈的腺体上磨蹭嗅闻着，被类似奶油蛋糕的香甜味道迷晕了的alpha眼神涣散，望着眼前的人形生物，眨了眨眼，似乎是在疑惑着，为什么蛋糕会这么大，以及，为什么会想要肏蛋糕这种黄暴得毫无下限的事。

伊伍再也忍不住了。  
从床头柜里找出根未被使用过的按摩棒，开启震动档后，伊伍熟练地捅进了自己已经分泌出润滑液的肠道，他是要奔三的年纪了，自然是懂得如何在发情期取悦自己的，不过今天的玩法显然会有些不同。  
他伸出手，探向西里尔正害羞地收缩着，吞吐丝缕精液的微肿菊蕾，稍一用力便顺利地末入了整根手指。  
看来对方在他来之前早就被操熟了，作为一个普世价值观里理所应当与alpha结合的omega，并在潜意识里将西里尔视为势在必得的囊中物的男人，伊伍吃味了。

在短短一天内被迫射精了十数次，疲惫不堪的大兄弟在面对香喷喷的omega时，努力打起精神，坚强地挺起腰板，为它的主人挽回最后一点尊严。

再度勃起了的银发青年靠在与他身高相仿的议员肩头，难耐而放荡地在对方身上磨蹭着下体，两人火热的欲望碰撞到了一处，伊伍拉过西里尔的一只手将它们一同圈住，开始有节奏地上下套弄起来。  
但习惯了和男人性交的身体早已无法被单纯的手淫满足，根本没看清眼前人是谁的西里尔不满地哼哼唧唧起来，胡乱叫着他情人们的名字，“嗯！~…锡德，吉姆！……安德烈，哈啊！哥哥，快来帮帮我！”

……他在外面到底还有多少个情人！？  
明明知道自己并没有这个资格，但伊伍依然快要嫉妒疯了。  
他一个有钱有权的富N代，长得好看脑子也不错，可谓是一路顺风顺水的人生赢家，迄今为止，唯一想要却没有得到的只有一个，那就是他暗暗憧憬着的白银之王。  
在他心目中，西里尔是表面上平易近人，实则冷傲如悬崖上无人可以靠近，只会朝着天空绽放，绝对不容一点亵渎的高岭之花。  
可再次重逢后，伊伍却一而再，再而三地发现对方私下里的一面并非自己想象的那样，有些失落的同时，也有种类似被骗了的不满，妒火中烧之下，他的动作不免从有分寸的温柔转为粗鲁。

直接闯入的火热阴茎令等待已久的西里尔快活地叹谓一声，他双眼失焦地环住对方的脖颈，甬道贪婪且不知足地夹紧那根能把他推向极乐巅峰的大肉棒，配合着伊伍抽插冲撞的动作摆动起腰身，企图将所能得到的快感最大化。

“啪啪啪——”

每一次的撞击都凶狠到把臀肉拍红的地步，伴随着“噗嗤噗嗤”令人心跳加速的淫荡水声，伊伍将西里尔按倒在已沾染了不少精液的床单上，狂攻猛干的数百次大力抽插后，微带着泄愤意味地将滞销已久的存货统统灌入了这个风流花心的渣A身体的最里面。

当微凉的粘稠液体被射入肠道深处时，西里尔下意识地挺起腰臀，想让它们能倒流得更深些。  
处于发情期的omega的体液是含有信息素的，而伊伍的味道恰好是他最喜欢吃的甜食之一，食欲，情欲以及占有欲作祟下，脑子发懵，一心想着要把“甜奶油”留住的他根本没发现自己做出了何等淫浪且智商全无的愚蠢举动。

发射过一次的阴茎带着茎身上残留的几缕白丝抽离了温暖的身体。

体内一下子变得空虚起来，笼罩着泪雾的灰瞳浮起委屈，像是在抗议对方只顾着自己偷跑的不厚道。  
西里尔夹紧屁股，确认自己有把好吃的“奶油储备粮”存好后，将头凑到对方尚未脱离不应期的下身处，本着绝不浪费甜品的节俭美德，探出粉嫩的舌尖，把那几丝正顺着性器缓慢流下的精液舔舐干净。

泪眼汪汪的大美人埋在胯间，像是吃到了什么难得的美食一样，在自己的性器上来回舔个不停的模样太过刺激性欲，化身急色青春期小毛头的议员马上又硬了。  
这一次，他选择了不会压迫到孕夫腹部，以及对双方来说都更加省力的侧入式，这种体位比较温柔缠绵，不过若是有旁观者在场的话，一定会不忍直视地捂住眼睛，因为实在是太容易让人联想到动物了。

挺腰用力贯穿紧热湿润的肛门的同时，他抱着怀中人，一手抚摸起装了个小生命在内的孕腹，伊伍忍不住开始幻想他和西里尔的婚后生活。  
在联合无孔不入的宣传洗脑下，绝大多数omega都喜欢专心经营家庭，连伊伍这种身份高贵的富家子弟都没能彻底逃过刻板印象的自我催眠。  
不离不弃的伴侣，大别墅，成群的小捣蛋鬼是政府为了维持社会安定而给omega们画出的大饼。不过对于某些本就没什么奋斗野心的人来说，这种关起门来过小日子的生活也挺好。

而在伴侣这一点上，西里尔是相当受欢迎的类型。  
平心而论，处于非战斗状态的白银之王给人的感觉完全就是个居家的好alpha，他性格随和，脾气好，对身边人的责任心强，还点亮了最受主妇们欢迎的水电全能修理工的技能。  
然而他被带歪了的感情观过于奇葩，别人跟他认真谈恋爱，他却在那乐呵呵地开后宫还压根意识不到自己有哪里不对，最后自然是被忍无可忍的情人们集体甩了，没落得个被一人打一耳光的下场还多亏他那张好看的脸，以及花归花，对每个人的感情却是百分百真挚的这一点。

想着想着，脑内的画面从温馨的家庭生活转为打上门来的婚外情，伊伍脸顿时一黑，停下动作。

骤然失去了快感的来源，西里尔不解地扭过头朝伊伍看去。

此时的议员不复之前那副三言两语便煽动无数人时的优雅模样，被发胶固定在脑后的额发在激烈的性爱过程中散乱了下来，这一微小的改变使得伊伍立刻从“精英议员”变为了“夜店小王子”，魅惑顿生。  
伊伍的长相是具有侵略性的俊美，上挑的眼尾和薄唇不一不在诉说着他与美丽并存的危险性。  
他气场从容自信，是个很轻易便能抓住全场人注意力的“大美人”，和他比起来，同样是大美人等级的长相，性格却过于温吞的西里尔只能被归入“小美人”的范畴了。

“还想要！”色色的alpha抗议起来。

伊伍挑起眉，把一个难题扔到了对方面前，“你是我的男朋友吗？我只跟我的男朋友上床。”

急色的alpha连忙点头，被卡在离高潮只有一步之遥的地方真的太难忍了，在耳朵捕捉到“上床”这个关键词后，没有多加思考，大脑便催促着他赶紧给出肯定的答复。

“那我是谁？”

这一追问可把西里尔给搞蒙了，他眯起湿润的双眸，就着床头灯打量起身后人的脸。  
不看不知道，一看吓一跳，在辨认出对方身份后，西里尔的身体登时僵住，也顾不上只缺一点刺激便能舒爽地发泄出来的欲望了，连忙手脚并用地爬到床的另一侧，拽过被子把自己裹好，同时红着脸大喊道，“你一个未被标记的omega怎么能随便爬alpha的床，太不知羞耻了！”

这纯天然无添加的直A癌言论把伊伍气笑了，议员朝西里尔的方向移动过去，每靠近一步，便能看到对方被吓得一个哆嗦，胸中的怒气也不禁转为荒谬的好笑，反问道，“怎么算‘不随便’？”

“起，起码得先约会一次，谈恋爱这样啊……”

伊伍伸手把西里尔用来隔绝自己的被子一把扯掉，捏着对方的下巴把人拽近，确定他有把注意力放在自己身上后，凉凉地说道，“恋爱要用到的人数是二，two，deux！懂？”  
学识丰富的议员特地用了三种语言把重点强调了三遍。

小心翼翼地偷瞄了眼这个大胆到在发情期主动爬床的色O，西里尔不服气地小声反驳，“可我的爱是很多的，一定能让大家都得到幸福。”

头一次听到如此神奇的论调，伊伍议员不敢置信地盯着西里尔定定地看了好几秒，在确认过对方是在说真心话后，顿生无力感。  
这直A癌没救了，研习过医学的omega做出如上诊断。

保持理性没多久，再一次被香甜的信息素诱惑，西里尔忍不住和伊伍又滚到了一起，他们没有停歇地干了好几场，直到纵欲过度的某A连稀薄的精液都快射不出来时，方才告一段落。  
伸手弹了弹阵亡后无法再起的浅色大鸟，看到对方羞愤至极地捂着脸转过身，伊伍笑了笑，在用按摩棒充分照顾过omega润湿的肠道后，也终于达到了前列腺高潮。

“给我个临时标记。”伊伍道。

自觉性能力受到了质疑，脸面全无的alpha慢吞吞地抬起埋在枕头里的红红的脸，不好意思地凑过去咬了一口。

得到了来自alpha的标记，omega发散出的香甜味道逐渐消弱。

狂欢过后，一床狼藉，不想在被精液和信息素气味充斥着的房间里继续停留，伊伍和西里尔转移了阵地——庄园的主建筑很大，里面空余的卧室还有不少。

西里尔情动无法停止的窘状也得到了拥有医学背景的议员的救治，理智得以恢复后，他躺在床上，听着旁边人均匀的呼吸声，心中却逐渐涌起烦闷。

黑暗中，男性染上了些微沙哑的清越嗓音响起，“你在玩弄大家的恐惧，伊伍。”  
伊伍的演讲巧妙地煽动了民众的战意，他令他们陷入狂热的方法，便是让他们感到自己和家人都受到了来自敌人的深重威胁，在恐惧心的驱使下，人会变得更有攻击性，而这正是主战派想要达到的效果。

绝不容许自己落于下风的议员冷声道，“难道你就不会感到害怕吗？在看过那些资料后，你能继续高枕无忧地安眠吗？”

“我也怕。”这一干脆的回答很是出乎伊伍的意料，西里尔很快又继续道，“恐惧是生物为了保护自己而进化出的本能，感受到疼痛，所以知道什么是具有威胁的，是需要避开的。但人之所以是具有高等智慧的生命，是因为我们能够掌管自己不理智的一面，如果任由恐惧蔓延开的话，人们会做出事后连他们自己都觉得很可怕的事情来。”  
“月球战争时，理想乡的威力已经证明了这点，那个炮台的建造肯定有你们自护党的参与吧。”将线索整合后，已经看出端倪的西里尔淡淡道，“那种大规模杀伤性武器不应该出现在这个世界上，想想看，废土危机的根源便是大规模杀伤性武器——核弹。”  
“古地球第三次世界大战打到了不可开交的地步，那时几乎所有人都疯了，在一个国家首先动用了核武后，其他的国家为了保持军事上的优势，也不甘示弱地纷纷效仿起来。最后的结果是什么？地球被污染到无法居住的地步，那些帝国人跟着开国皇帝跑了，而我们的祖先却被留下，几近全员死光，之后，挺过浩劫的幸存者们花费了难以想象的数代人的艰辛，才让联合发展为如今的规模。历史的教训就摆在我们眼前，难道还要愚蠢地重蹈覆辙吗？”

“……我们ABO不用担心核污染的问题。”  
幸存者的基因在经历过废土危机后均产生了奇妙的变化，保护他们不再会被辐射伤害，这一进化的优势被一代代传承了下去。

“这不是重点。”西里尔疲惫地说道，见无法扭转伊伍的想法，最后只能叹息一声，告诫道，“不要重新挑起两国的冲突，你担不起那么多人生命的重量的。”

“……”  
伊伍没有回话，他闭上眼睛，颤动的睫毛下是被掩盖起的动摇。


	52. 放着没头脑的不高兴不去忽悠不是傻吗？

两个月后，在伊伍的私人医疗团队的帮助下，西里尔顺利诞下一个beta男孩。

刚出生没几天的小婴儿在年轻的alpha眼里脆弱极了。  
他小心地虚抱着儿子，一点劲也不敢使，怕稍一用力就会让这个软绵绵得像块一碰就碎的白糯团的小活物受伤，最后，还是锡德看不过去白银之王这副大气不敢出，胆战心惊到了极点的怂样，主动把孩子抱走照顾，并成功晋级为酷酷的冷面奶爸。

此时距离议长选举还剩下两个星期，连初为人父的喜悦之情都无法彻底平复西里尔胸中的烦躁，他变得一天比一天沉默，脸上的表情也少了很多，失去了展露在外的情绪的他看上去冷漠到能将人冻伤的地步，只有在面对锡德和儿子时，那张美丽却缺乏人类温度的面容才会冰融成水，露出温柔的浅笑。

某天，正抱着“咿咿呀呀”地挥舞着小手的超迷你型号·黑发魔改版白银之王的帝国人发现了些不寻常的细节，他凑到窗边，仔细打量起花园里状似无序地飞舞着的蝶群，下意识地用起了被上校逼着死记硬背下来的加密情报的破译公式。

不要喝水，凌晨四点，三点钟方向，接应……

在心中默念出最后一个破译出的词语后，锡德按捺下激动的心情，不动声色地找到西里尔，在对方手心里用指尖悄悄写下这些讯息。  
西里尔同样非常惊讶，毕竟在他被软禁期间，卡莱布一直有用他的身份在外界活动来维持假象，他以为没人能够察觉到自己的失踪的。他和锡德对视一眼，都认为不管传递消息的人到底是谁，留给他们的时间已经不多，值得一试。

当夜，等到出逃时机到来的两人行动起来。  
正规军校陆战系毕业的帝国少校走在前面探路，在每个可能藏有暗哨的拐角前，他都会十分警惕地稍作停顿，确认前方无人后，朝后面抱着睡过去的小孩的西里尔比个手势，就这样，一路畅通无阻地通过侧门潜入到花园的东侧。  
被投放到供水系统内，能够定时释放安眠药物的纳米机器人为他们的出逃帮了大忙。

待西里尔和锡德一前一后翻过高墙，打开改装过的悬浮车的光学迷彩，早就在外面等着他们的美女歌姬——艾丽娅·阿夸维特笑着朝他们挥手。原来她早就对伊伍的做法起了疑心，在经过长时间的调查后，终于找到了西里尔的所在。

艾丽娅身后的助理为两人打开车门，又从后备箱里取出几瓶水递了过来，忍耐了大半天滴水未进的两人早就口干舌燥了，但为了婴儿的健康，他们不得不给孩子喝了一点煮过的水，不过不知道是否是上天都在帮着他们，那孩子居然一整天都没哭没闹，到了夜里也像往常一样睡得香甜。

“哎呀，没想到还有个小朋友。”艾丽娅惊讶地睁大了美眸，她连忙掏出纳米机器人的回收装置，放到孩子的口鼻处，待含有安眠药物的机械回收完毕后，又一点也不见外地从西里尔手中接过被吵醒的孩子，娴熟地给宝宝喂起水来。是个十项全能的可怕女人。

在上车前，锡德回头看了一眼夜色中的庄园，问助理，“……最高车速如何，有火箭筒吗？”

而助理则不安地瞟了艾丽娅一眼，女alpha心领神会。  
她眼神微妙地望着锡德，礼貌优雅的笑容倒是变得真心实意了许多，“有哦，105mm的可以吗？对了，这辆车是有天窗的，还是先上车吧。”

“很好。”帝国人冷酷的俊脸上也出现了个难得的微小笑容。

坐在车里目瞪口呆地听完这两危险分子三言两语就决定了炸庄园的计划而陷入震惊的西里尔，直到车子发动，锡德也扛着火箭筒将身子探出车外后，才反应过来，连忙在脑内搜刮起不至于引起对方反感的说辞，劝阻道，“要不还是算了吧，大晚上的动气多不好。”

对此，帝国少校的回应是继续不为所动地将手指扣到扳机上。西里尔能够不在意被强加到身上的暴行，但他锡德可不是那么善良的圣人，淫人“妻子”这种事，是个男人都无法轻易放过。

没给“圣人”更多阻止他的机会，锡德直接透过瞄准镜锁定安保队长位于主建筑外的房间，发射了火箭推进榴弹。  
火光在被夜色笼罩的建筑上爆裂开来，车子高速行进间带起的疾风吹得眼前的短发在凌乱飞舞，帝国少校垂下炮口，回到车内，面对恋人投来的不知所措的眼神时，他冷冷地说道，“他所犯下的罪行足以被法庭判处枪决。”

闻言，西里尔无奈地暗叹口气。早知道锡德这么执着于报仇的话，刚才他就该抢在对方前头去做这件事了，这样也能避免让对方干净的手染上没必要的脏血。

另一边正逗着怀里的宝宝的美女议员接话道，“梅合洛议员雇佣的这些佣兵是些为了钱什么都能做的渣滓，联合正规军会去遵守的规则和人道主义在他们眼里等同无物，公安机关和检查院也一直想把这些危险分子关进监狱，只可惜手上没有足够的证据，才让他们得以继续逍遥法外。”

西里尔垂下眼，没有反驳。虽然在他看来，通过正当法律途径起诉佣兵团为受害者讨回公道的方法，比一个火箭榴弹下去要合理也合法得多。但他根本没有责备锡德的想法，他知道对方这么做的理由全是为了他，万分感动之余，也有点心酸，又为因自己的无能而将对方牵连进一团乱麻的破事中而感到自责。

“特殊时期，特殊处理嘛。”艾丽娅调皮地眨了眨眼，总结道。  
“而且连绑架一国军队的指挥官这种事都做出来了，自护党对于议长的位子很是胜券在握啊。”

见对方谈起正事，西里尔也严肃了表情，“阿夸维特小姐，现在主战派候选人的得票率演算为多少？”  
得到艾丽娅的回答后，他皱起眉，那心事重重的模样令旁边坐着的帝国人忍不住握紧他的手，无声地安慰起来。

半晌，西里尔暗中做了个决定，他抬起头，眼神认真地凝视着艾丽娅，“请您务必阻止自护党的人当选。”  
紧接着，他将自己所知道的，以及从玛琳那边得到的情报一口气说了出来。

只有极少数人知晓的秘闻使得女议员的心情一下子变得沉重起来，“自护党可能和那个组织有牵连吗？”

“嗯，虽然伊伍看上去并不知情，但基本上已经可以确定月球战争时的‘理想乡’的建造过程有他们的参与。”也许就连之后博士被人暗杀灭口的事情也……

“这样啊……”艾丽娅思索了片刻，随后郑重地做出了承诺，“请放心，我是绝对不会坐视有着反人类倾向的未知势力染指国家最高权力的。”

“那就拜托您了。”

“不过，既然那个组织对这次的选举势在必得，为了保证自己人当选，他们肯定会做双重保险。”艾丽娅意有所指地说道。

“我也考虑到了这点，虽然不想平白无故地怀疑人，但是……”

乔凡尼·艾格尼科。  
第四宇宙舰队“四时花”的最高指挥官的名字同时闪过两人的脑内。

新人类地球联合的兵力分布，若是用3D模型演示的话，是一个四层弧面交叠而成的球型。  
在帝国军最有可能进攻的路线上，有着先后交错密布，不遗一处死角的第一舰队和第二舰队。  
而需要绕路进攻的更为偏僻的方向则依次驻扎了第三舰队及第四舰队，其中，第四舰队是联合军最后的防线，也是距离地球最近的宇宙驻军。  
也就是说，出兵却不会引起地球方警惕的只可能是第四舰队，而国防委员会也考虑到了这一可能存在的致命弱点，所以第四舰队的指挥官历来都是经过了身份履历的筛查和层层严格考核的可信之人。

乔凡尼元帅便是这样一个身世清白的可信之人，他出身“德尔塔”星的中产家庭，因其信息技术方面的极高天赋而被议会破例免除了alpha人人要服的兵役，分配到位于地球非洲大陆的“金雨”军工研究所，以程序员的身份进行工作，联合军的beta机师现今使用的简化版操作系统的前身便是他和同事们的杰作。  
如果不出意外的话，现在他该继续在“金雨”当个连头发都被愁秃的可怜社畜才对，那为什么，昔日的小小程序员竟会摇身一变成一军的统帅？这就不得不提到乔凡尼元帅的丈夫和他们的女儿了。  
乔凡尼的丈夫是他的beta同事，也是个每天被上司压榨着加班还不给涨工资的可怜程序员，许是一同被迫加班的悲惨经历引发了两人的共鸣，在为期五年的恋爱长跑后，他们结婚了，次年，两人得到了一个健康可爱的女儿。  
为了补上被错过的蜜月，乔凡尼决定带着家人去地球外的旅游胜地度假。  
他们一家人乘坐的民用穿梭舰在前往目的地的途中，因恰巧撞上潜入敌军腹地的帝国侦察舰而被意外击沉，当救援队和随后赶来的地方驻军找到这艘乘有一千五百人的民用船时，尚还留有一息的幸存者只剩下个位数。  
而在令观者无不触目惊心的遇难者名单中，有着乔凡尼家人的名字。

一夕间失去一切的alpha在恢复意识后立刻辞去程序员的工作，以技术人员的身份加入了联合军，他的智慧和坚定不移的复仇心使得他在入伍之际便获得了舰长的赏识，随着时间的推移和一场场战役的进行，他的军衔也逐年高升，最终成为了能够指挥一军舰队的将军，而处于他指挥下的联合军人也都是军功辉煌，晋升速度极快。  
“统统歼灭，一个不留。”这是这个总是翘着脚，用一副懒洋洋的姿态出现在舰桥内的alpha挂在嘴边的口头禅。

再后来，原·第四舰队的元帅退役，国防委员会在经过内部讨论后，将对帝国恨之入骨，能保证其绝对忠心的乔凡尼调回后方，让他接任第四舰队最高指挥官的位置。

乔凡尼的经历在上层人士眼里不是个秘密，主战派不可能放过拉拢他的机会。

在心里衡量过乔凡尼元帅介入议长选举的可能性后，西里尔说道，“请为我们准备能够前往第二舰队的卫星要塞的穿梭舰。”

白银之王不允许自己利用民意影响政治，更不可能放任其他手握权力的军官干政。

之所以选择第二舰队的原因有两个：为了防范帝国方可能会有的异动，他不能动用作为边防军的第一舰队。而地理位置更近，立场却暧昧模糊的前海盗头子——罗莎莉元帅也不是个好选择。思来想去，只能去登门打扰总是对第一舰队抱持着隐约敌意的第二舰队了。  
除了这些合乎逻辑的理由外，还有一个只在西里尔的脑内一闪而过的念头在鼓动他做出如此决定。  
据说菲利普·斯米尔诺夫这人刚直却好忽悠的很，只要跟他把道理讲清楚，不愁他不帮忙，白银之王内心的某个角落如此说道。

想着想着，突然记起眼前的美女歌手同样在第二舰队服役过的身份，西里尔禁不住好奇地向对方打听起有关菲利普的更为详细的消息，“在退役前，您的直属上司应该就是斯米尔诺夫元帅吧？”

菲利普元帅不仅是一军统领，他还挂着个MS特武队总队长的名头，偶尔热血上脑了，便会不顾参谋们的竭力阻拦，亲自驾驶MS上阵杀敌，是个典型的荷尔蒙满溢的好斗alpha。

“嗯，是个没头脑和不高兴的结合体。”毒舌的女A笑了笑，想到什么后，她的表情变得玩味起来，“说起来，斯米尔诺夫元帅可是一直把白银之王当作誓要亲身打倒的宿敌呢。”

关于这点，他可不止是有所耳闻，而是亲身体会过了。西里尔苦笑起来。


	53. 你们直A癌都是些搞笑役吗？

在前往第二舰队驻地“西格玛”的途中，西里尔用借来的终端给远在边境的赵明月发了条简讯，他很快便收到了对方的回复。

赵：我就知道那个跟在梅合洛身边的人不是你，听到你恢复自由的消息真是太好了！祝一切顺利，必要时我也会派出小部分战舰去支援你的，等你带着宝宝回来。

来自志同道合的友人的支持令西里尔微笑起来，他把摄像机功能点开，对着正在给儿子用奶瓶喂奶的帝国少校按下快门，然后把照片发了过去，这一次却没能立刻得到回复，西里尔也没在意，只以为对方正忙，他虽是个甩手掌柜，却也知道一军统帅的工作是很多的。

一天后，驻留在“西格玛”军事要塞的第二舰队MS特别武装部队——“羞奇山茶”的众位机师，照例迎来了他们敬爱的总队长的清晨训话。

站在整个被涂成了亮眼骚粉色的机体肩头，继承了古地球俄罗斯和德国血统，生得高大健壮的菲利普元帅抱着手臂，大声道，“面壁八年！”

被司令官的死亡凝视扫过，浑身一个激灵清醒过来的驾驶员纷纷高声喊道，“坚牢坚固！”

“我们要超越的是谁！”

“铃兰O炮！白银之王！”

队员们坚定的信念令菲利普元帅满意地暗自点头，他又道，“我们要打倒的是谁！”

“帝国军！”xN  
“白银之王！”x1

某个因起了个大早，血糖不够，头脑不太灵光，以至于喊错口号的队员迎着众人同情的目光抬起头，当看到杀气腾腾地从机体上下来并朝自己直线走来的上司时，终于意识到了不对，很有求生欲地一把抱住对方的军靴，哭嚎起来，“队长！求别打脸！我未婚夫说我只有这张脸能看，如果又肿成猪头的话他肯定会抛弃我另寻新欢的！”

“啧。”菲利普撇嘴，即将落在下属脸上的拳头转了个方向，一拳揍上了旁边的倒霉蛋的肩头，很是暴力地制造了又一声音调不同的惨叫。  
肌肉健美，长相彪悍的元帅训斥道，“松懈的废物！连简单的口号都记不住，还怎么把脑袋上‘万年老二’的耻辱摘掉！”

被他骂了一顿的队员们表面上都小鸡啄米似地不住点头，心思却已飞向了食堂的方向，琢磨起今日的早餐菜谱。

“原地解散！”  
最后，恨铁不成钢的元帅把这群肚子里咕咕叫的“没斗志”机师统统赶去吃饭。

和西里尔一样，菲利普·斯米尔诺夫也是个脑回路很迷的重度直A癌，作为四个舰队中，唯一一个正经从军官学校毕业的舰队司令官，他自信心膨胀得很：可瞅瞅其他几个舰队里都是哪个犄角旮旯钻出来的野路子吧，半路出家的工程师，程序员，居然连前·海盗头子都招来了。  
菲利普自觉他才该是那个联合军的主心骨，值得大家信赖的可靠人士，可偏偏现实不如人意，无论从战绩还是人望，菲利普处处被第一舰队的白银之王压了一头，久而久之，便对西里尔产生了深重的执念，非战斗时期里没少隔空喊话挑衅对方，在各种公开场合也从没有掩饰过自己的敌意。

激化了他们表面上的不和的起因是这样的。  
在某次舰队间的联谊会上，总算逮到行事低调的白银之王真人的菲利普傻了眼，他揪着豆丁将军的披风把他拽到半空中，不敢置信地跟充当他大脑的副官确认真伪，“这短腿的毛头小a是白银之王？”

副官一脸冷漠地点头。

没想到一直以来视作假想敌的对手居然才是个十来岁的小孩，大受打击的菲利普松开手，转而抱住头，拒绝接受这一残酷的现实。  
见他这样子实在有些可怜，好心的白银之王决定帮助对方认清现实。  
在用来进行模拟战的虚拟驾驶舱内连虐对方十把之后，他们的不解（梁）之缘（子）算是彻底结下。

所以当西里尔一行抵达“西格玛”军事要塞时，刚一进军港，便看到了早就在那儿侯着不速之客的某位元帅。

“斯米尔诺夫元帅。”西里尔友善地朝同僚打了声招呼。

“哼。”菲利普从鼻孔里挤出一声气音，表情不善地质问，“你来干什么？你不是跟在那个omega议员屁股后头做没主见的应声跟屁虫呢吗？”  
他在讽刺“白银之王”用自己对民众的影响力给人拉票的行为。

西里尔的神色转为无奈，“那个人不是我。”

都没等他继续给出更多令人信服的解释，菲利普冷硬的表情就以肉眼可见的速度软化下来，这高大的军官一高兴就大声嚷嚷道，“我就说那是个冒牌货！”  
他这墙头草的态度变得实在太快，明眼人一看就知道他从一开始就没有真的怀疑过西里尔，意识到自己的失态后，菲利普连忙咳嗽一声，重新摆出副不开心的表情，坚决不给可恶的宿敌好脸色看。

是应该先感谢他的信任，还是先替第二舰队的士兵拥有这么个傻白甜的元帅而担心好呢？白银之王默默腹诽道。

待几人转移到保密性更高的会议室后，西里尔将他所知道的一切，以及对于议长竞选的忧虑合盘道出。

“乔凡尼那家伙……”菲利普皱起眉。

“当然，这只是我个人的推测而已。”西里尔解释道，“我不想平白怀疑艾格尼科元帅的为人，只是这次议长竞选的时间太过敏感，而自护党到目前为止的行事让我无法相信他们没有干涉竞选程序，如果连本应最是公平，完全遵守民意的选举本身都藏有黑幕的话，那等这些心怀叵测的人登上高位……”

“我懂你的意思。”

“所以我想请您协助我一同来确保这次选举的透明性。只剩下几天的时间了，事态紧急，希望您能派出一个由高速战舰组成的分舰队，再借我一台装备了龙骑兵系统的MOBILESUIT。”西里尔直白地说出了他此行的目的。

明白事态的严重性，且表面上不愿承认，实则也是深深信任着白银之王的菲利普点头答应了他的要求，紧跟着又说道，“我也要去。”

西里尔无语地看着眼前这个说话不过大脑的男人，沉默了足足一分钟的时间，才又开口，把明摆着的道理掰开来揉碎了塞到对方嘴里，“在目前缺少情报的情况下，一切都还不能确定，如果事情并非我推测的那样，我会以个人名义担下全部责任的，而且第二舰队也需要它的指挥官坐镇。”  
言下之意就是，菲利普用不着跟过来趟浑水，以及，醒醒，一军统帅不是第二天要跟着老师出门踏青的小学生，这种疑似军事政变的事岂是能够胡乱掺和进来的。

“反正舰队一直都是副官和参谋团在管，还有如果是你在说假话的话，那我正好当场把你逮捕啊。”逻辑自洽的大A主义的迷之自信适时发作。

……随便他吧，西里尔放弃说服菲利普改变想法了。

正事敲定以后，只关注宿敌的菲利普总算注意到了房间里还有个抱着个奶娃，寸步不离地跟着西里尔的“beta男人”，他的神情变得古怪起来，脱口而出道，“你怎么串门还拖家带口的啊？”

“……这个就说来话长了。”没有对着不熟的同僚讲述私生活的习惯，西里尔打了个哈哈，把对方敷衍过去。

在他们于基地内休整的期间，拥有优秀军事素养的士兵们纷纷行动起来。  
出航的准备工作进行得很快，高速战舰在军港内有序地停泊好，型号不同的弹药和后勤用品被一车车运到上面，各战舰的工作人员和MS机师也都接收到了紧急集合的命令，在短短时间内便理好行李，全员在两小时内登舰完毕。

第二舰队的旗舰“圣炎”的舰桥内，想在宿敌面前表现一把而有些兴奋的菲利普元帅把苦哈哈的舰长赶到一边，亲自上阵指挥了分舰队的出港，“军港舱门控制开启，全员按照预设序列进入减压区域。”

“出击舱门内减压完毕，随时可以出发。”军港控制室内的通信兵很快传回消息。

“引擎启动，各舰工程兵到动力区待命。”甚少亲自客串舰长角色的菲利普指挥起来居然还挺不错，可惜最后习惯性脱口而出的一句话终究还是暴露了他的身份，“羞奇山茶各小队出击！”  
一日MS机师，终生MS机师，菲利普元帅的这个口癖基本上是改不过来了。

待在各自战舰里的舰长们装作没听到，稳如老狗地依次出了港，他们早就习惯了自家指挥官在没有敌人来袭时就不会靠谱的状态，都练就了一身透过口误听真意的本事。

在非战斗时间里只有添乱之用的某元帅被圣炎号的舰长客客气气地请出了舰桥，并被要求随时保持通讯通畅的状态。  
隐约感到了众人的嫌弃的alpha悻悻地撇嘴，准备去找正在格纳库检修机体的死对头消磨旅途时光，“西格玛”要塞离地球有段距离，就算是装有大型推进器的高速战舰也得走上两天多的时间。

此时，无重力的格纳库中，西里尔正对着眼前一排型号整齐的机体出神。  
此行的危险难以预测，锡德和儿子都被他勒令留在了西格玛，再次重归独处状态的白银之王有些不习惯地呢喃出声，“为什么是粉色的？”  
隶属MS特别武装部队——羞奇山茶的机体实在太过辣眼，那洋溢着少女心的荧光粉涂装令审美传统的西里尔很是接受不能。  
菲利普恰好在他自语吐槽时飘了进来，听到这话，alpha敏感的自尊心一戳就爆，他没好气地大声道，“你懂什么！真alpha就该开粉红色的机体！”

同样停留在格纳库内跟整备士一同维护机体的驾驶员们也都开口出声，狗腿地附和起他们老大的真理名言。  
“真A就该像老大那样一把枪都不带，只用光束军刀和实体的高频振动切割剑！”  
“真A就该像老大那样平时摸鱼，关键时刻出击，三分钟内扭转形势，HOLD住全场！”  
“真A就该像老大那样只搞同性的屁眼！”

一点也不虚心地笑纳属下们吹捧的菲利普听到最后时，眼睛一瞪，吹了吹并不存在的胡子，骂道，“都给我闭嘴！任务都完成了吗就在这里闲聊！”他也不想想到底是谁先开启这个话题的。

畏惧长官威严的驾驶员们瞬间安静如鸡。

在一旁见证了全过程，西里尔偷笑起来，又有些欣慰他们间不同于一般等级森严的军队的和睦氛围。  
由于长时间过着集体生活，军人们的行事作风和思考方式很容易受到他们上级的影响，像菲利普这样大大咧咧的糙汉子带出来的兵也大多跟他一样：比起表面的规矩，更注重实际效率，看似急躁，实则有着冷静的头脑和大局观，并且十分重视后勤的力量，用菲利普本人的话来说，就是“平时不认真擦剑的话，到了战斗时，你的剑可是会给你点颜色瞧瞧的！”

不仅如此，菲利普元帅还是个武器迷，只要让他知道了新开发的兵器的消息，肯定要弄一批来给自己人用，如果感觉好使的话，还不忘朝其他舰队的人隔开炫耀，第二舰队就是厉害，新式武器都上手快，个个都是优秀人才，懂得尊敬上官，说话又好听。  
“一群国家正规军居然张口闭口喊‘老大’，这家伙作风比我还像个海盗。”罗莎莉元帅曾做出过如此评价。

也得亏菲利普的武器收集癖，西里尔如愿得到了他要求的型号和武装。

擅长宇宙战的青鸟福音使高达在未被启动防御装甲——可变式相转移装甲时，全身呈现出金属的原色，深浅不一的银灰色反射着的寒光和白银之王在大众眼里的冰冷一面很相近。  
机体背后如八片天使羽翼般垂下的龙骑兵系统的美观程度与它在宇宙战中的表现能力一样出众。  
龙骑兵系统是由银风军工研究所开发的高端精锐武装，八个拥有浮游炮功能的机动武装翼会不停歇地进行不规则运动来减小被敌人锁定并击毁的可能性，而即使没有受到攻击，它们也会按照设定好的程序运动，从而减轻对机师造成的负担。  
这一智能程序的设计也有西里尔的参与，如果有好奇心较重的整备士展开完整代码的话，便会发现他和银风的人员们留在注释里的彩蛋。  
而在需要攻击时，机师只需要指定目标并对炮筒的位置进行大概的部署，便能使其从多角度，不留死角地攻击对手。

听起来似乎是种操作傻瓜的兵器，但实际上，龙骑兵对其使用者的空间认知能力和瞬间判断要求极高，即使在神经反应速度极快的alpha机师群体里，都不是人人能够用好的，也只有白银之王这种不世出的战神才能第一次用就上手，还觉得很简单。  
而且这种兵器需要使用者更为集中的注意力，有些alpha不喜欢这种烧脑的风格，感觉不顺手遂弃用，比如菲利普，他偏好更为直接的近身作战，而不是要在脑子里计算半天还不一定打得中的远程攻击。

见宿敌和其他人一样忙着干活不理他，终于察觉到自己整日摸鱼的行为似乎不太好，且同样身为高达爱好者，格纳库都来了怎能不摸摸爱机，于是，菲利普扬声叫来了个整备士协助他一起检查自己的队长机——“焰刃天使长高达（MICHAEL GUNDAM）”，确保其处于能够随时出击的状态。

当晚，回到宿舍区养精蓄锐的西里尔打开终端收看新闻，他尤为关注有关议长竞选的内容。

同时具有omega和热门候选人身份的伊伍是媒体青睐的对象，盯着全息影像上西装男子挺拔俊美的身影看了会儿，他烦躁地关闭终端，闭上眼睛，暗暗祈祷对方是真的没有参与那个组织的阴谋，不然到时候，他也不知道自己会做出怎样的行动。


	54. 你爸爸永远是你爸爸

议长竞选的前一天，为了确保竞选的公平和透明，各位候选人都需要再次向新人类地球联合全国，也就是包括首都星地球在内的全殖民星的全体国民再次重申自己的政治理念和主张，而这就需要用到能够将电子信号同时发散到全国范围的特别通讯装置——“加百列号角”。

“加百列号角”，这个建立在地球外轨道的庞大建筑物不仅是议会用来向各殖民星民众公布政令的司令塔，它还具备了接待来宾的功能。  
毕竟频繁进出大气层，让舰船跟空气摩擦肯定不是件令人感到舒服的事，出于方便各星球间政要交流的考虑，紧靠作为政治中心的地球，又处于无重力的宇宙，能够让宇宙舰船停泊的“加百列号角”成了政客们集会的首选，这一次的议长竞选自然也不例外。

大人物们的安全是要被优先考虑的，国防委员会大手一挥，把第四舰队的一整个分舰队调回地球，并委任乔凡尼元帅作为竞选期间的安全负责人。

这一天，在政客们先后入场后，各路媒体也杂沓而至。  
再威严的持枪军人也吓不到这些拿着话筒当武器的新闻工作者，星际一台的beta女记者冲着跟随自己的摄影师说道，“各位观众，我们现在正身处著名的迎宾设施——‘加百列号角’，这将会是决定性的一战，能否动员民众为自己投上一票的机会就只剩下今天了。现在请随我一同进入会场内部，去听听这些议长候选人的发言。”

会场后台的休息室内，正低头对着化妆镜补唇彩的艾丽娅轻声问她的助理，“东西准备好了吗？”

听到她这话，助理连忙从包里掏出一个造型可爱的小型移动硬盘递上去。

艾丽娅接过数据盘，随手把玩了下后将之握紧，眼中犹豫散尽，只剩坚定的决心。  
她本不打算用这种方式来揭露部分政客的真实嘴脸的，但太多的迹象表明，此次竞选的性致与以往的任何一届都不同，刚刚停战了几个月的两个国家间的关系如履薄冰，这来之不易的和平经不起任何居心叵测之辈的阴谋。

世界上最难藏住的东西便是秘密。她将要做的事会掀起一场巨大的风暴，估计到时候就连她自己也逃不开被人民拖到阳光下曝晒评判的命运。

“轮到您的发言了，阿夸维特小姐。”负责流程的工作人员敲门提醒道。

“谢谢，这就来。”

艾丽娅的发言次序比较靠前。当她从通道走出时，一些不想在休息室待着的政客正三两正坐在观众席上彼此闲聊着，见她上台，他们交谈的声音不由得低了下去，将注意力更多地投向那个正处于灯光中心的美丽身影。  
和这些政客预想的不同，艾丽娅很得民心，这几个月来，她的支持率以不可思议的速度一路飙升，是目前最有希望担任议长的人之一。

“在发表演讲前，我有一些东西想要展示给大家。”说着，艾丽娅将数据盘接入演讲台的多媒体系统。  
原本有着她身影的大屏幕瞬间转变为令某些人差点昏厥当场的致命证据。

“新人类自护党的部分成员涉嫌，以他人名义持有军火公司股份，军事档案造假，以金钱贿赂国防委员，非法秘密建造大规模杀伤性武器……”  
女alpha没有留给敌人反应的时间，将所有见不得光的恶行一把拽到阳光下，暴露在所有人的眼前，她的声音不复歌唱时的甜美，冰冷而平稳，“请问自护党，为什么会做出这些事？你们的主旨究竟是要保护国民，还是拿他们的生命来为自身谋取权力，谋求更大的利益？”

质问到最后时，艾丽娅目光如一把利剑直直刺向观众席中的伊伍议员。

和所有人一样，伊伍亦是怔愣原地，久久无法回神。  
艾丽娅展示出的小部分罪证是他已经知晓的，是他打算当作把这些渣滓日后踢出政治舞台的把柄的，但他没想到，更多更严重的那些，却是连身为党派领导人之一的他都从未听说过的丑闻。顶着四面八方投来的怀疑的视线，向来能言善道的omega精英张张嘴，竟是一句反驳的话也无法说出。

伊伍被这一连串的致命证据砸懵了，但他旁边的人可还没有，自护党的二把手反应过来后沉下脸色，示意场内警戒的军人立刻将那个在台上捣乱的女人拿下，必要时使用武力也没关系，他本人则快步走到通讯控制台前，切断了信号。

二把手不善的神色和场内加倍的武力警戒，使得伊伍在电光石火间反应过来对方这是在执行备用计划。  
尽管参与了计划的制订，但真到这时，伊伍的良知还是不免让他有些动摇了，破坏国家安定从来不是他所期望的，抱持着一种连他自己也说不清的心态，伊伍低声道，“……以军事暴力手段夺权是不合法的，这种行为会令国民对自护党信任丧失。”

啧，关键时刻靠不住的omega，心里这样想着，二把手的语气里也不禁带出几分嘲讽，“事已至此，可就不是动动嘴皮子就能结束的了的。既然你当不成议长，那么就让在这里的议会的全部议员进行投票，将新人联从议会共和制改革为总统制的话，也不失为一条出路。反正最后我们的目的能够达成不就好了吗？还是说你打算眼睁睁看着主和派的蠢货把所有人往死路上带？”

“……刚才屏幕上出现的那些证据，为什么我从来没有听你说过？”

“之后会再向您详细解释的。”二把手把人敷衍过去，“现在该去把您的‘秘密武器’请出来飞一圈了，不然被伪证所蒙蔽的民众可是不会相信我们的清白的。”

伊伍皱起眉，他的眼底闪过矛盾，但最终还是选择使用终端去联络在外面驻留的第四舰队的旗舰“沙利叶”。

“这到底是怎么回事？”主战派的赵议员，也就是赵明月的父亲——此时还有些摸不清头脑的赵老爹走过来，一脸不满地询问同为主战派的自护党。

“请您回到座位上，稍安勿躁，一会儿我们会直接在会场内举行临时议会。”

“什么？！”

“就是这样，请在座的各位议员提前做好准备。再过几个小时，议会便会‘全数’通过政令，将联合改革为效率更高的总统制。”说着，二把手身后的士兵很是上道地亮了亮手中的枪支，做出了无言的威胁。

“你这混小子，是要反了天啊！祖宗留下来的东西，哪能随便就改！”年纪不小的赵议员被气得差点没心脏病当场发作，他的秘书赶紧扶着他坐到一旁顺气。  
这般以武力威逼利诱的场景，正发生在会场的每一个角落。

“哎，他们那边把事情搞砸了，也就是说到你出场的时候了，小子。”接到通讯后，坐在舰桥主座上的乔凡尼元帅摸摸下巴，漫不经心地吩咐道，并命令负责MS战斗导航的通讯员协助在格纳库待机的卡莱布出击。

心理年龄不大的alpha敏锐地察觉到了战斗到来的预兆。  
其实他并不是很懂这些政客到底想要做什么，但他知道听从父亲的命令是没有错的，和父亲一同实现父亲的理想便是他存在的意义。

“救世圣子高达，出击！”血液流速加快，心脏也在激动地鼓噪着，卡莱布的瞳孔在兴奋的战斗状态下微微扩大。  
被电磁加速轨道弹射到宇宙中后，他推下了操纵杆，GN-Drive的涡轮转动，在荧绿色粒子组成的光幕中，与晨星高达造型相似的机体旋身飞入自由的星海，背后的八片羽翼在飞行过程中舒展开来，那美丽到炫目的神圣造型吸引了不少人的目光。

紧接着，在卡莱布刚离开旗舰还不到一分钟的时候，守在索敌系统前的技术兵突然高声汇报道，“捕捉到友方复数战舰，识别码为第二舰队，数量为座天使级300，智天使级25，炽天使级1，坐标X25Y8Z2，距离6600。”

果然来了吗？……  
望着显示屏上被锁定放大的那片宙域，等待不速之客已久的乔凡尼元帅坐正身子，开始有条不紊地布置任务，“迎击。第一队列派出全MS，高能量光束炮启动，导弹发射管1号到8号填充对舰飞弹，主炮瞄准左舷前方炽天使级‘圣炎’。第二队列的MS在舰上进行远距离狙击，目标智天使级高速舰。”  
顿了顿，他又道，“把击毁圣炎设置为最优先任务。”  
擒贼先擒王是自古以来战争中的重点，尤其是在科技高度发展的年代，如果没了能够纵观全局发号施令的人，剩下的无头苍蝇不过是移动的靶子，收拾起来只是时间问题罢了。

听到这话，舰桥内的人纷纷诧异地转头望向己方的最高司令。  
见手下都一副犹豫着踌躇不前的样子，乔凡尼抓抓头发，漫不经心地解释道，“在议长竞选期间擅自出动兵力，毫无疑问，斯米尔诺夫是打算发动军事政变啊。”  
乔凡尼的解释说服了他们，第四舰队的人本就极为信任他们敬爱的长官，在疑惑被尽数打消后，也都暗自咬牙按捺下对友军开火的不忍，执行起各自的任务。

乔凡尼这边打算先发制人，倒打一耙。

可那边见势不对，匆匆赶来的菲利普也不是吃素的，这个壮汉alpha看起来不过是个纯粹的无脑莽夫，但能做到一军最高统领这个位置的，肯定都是有着过人之处的。  
菲利普元帅站在通讯员背后命令道，“全MS出击。舰队变阵为枪型阵型，本舰和‘天火’，‘安息日’打头。发射反光束爆雷，用短距离拦截导弹和火神炮把飞过来的导弹统统打下来，引擎最大，直接冲向加百列号角！”

乔凡尼选的迎战位置确实很聪明：分两层排列开的舰队呈半个球形，完全包裹住有着一众政客和媒体从业者在内的加百列号角，这样一来，为了避免误伤国家元首和平民，第二舰队的人肯定无法肆意开火，杀伤力巨大的线性光束炮都被封印，而制导武器在GN粒子的干扰下也失了准头，同样无法轻易动用。  
这种束手束脚的情况令菲利普很是恼火，也让他在心里把乔凡尼这个狡猾的狐狸精骂了个狗血淋头。  
不过，情况看上去虽然对己方不利，但还没到束手无策的地步，只要想办法尽量将距离拉近，突袭进去，乔凡尼那边看似密不透风的壳就成了洞口大豁的渔网，到时候再逐个击破就是了，论火力和武器配置可是一直奋斗在最前线的他们占上风。

关键在于如何防御在拉近距离的这段时间里来自敌人的猛烈炮火。  
虽然枪型阵已经是减小损伤的最优选择，但菲利普可舍不得他手下的人死在这种毫无荣耀可言的内斗里，为国捐躯还能令阵亡战士的家人有点聊胜于无的慰藉，可死于内战？  
想到这儿，菲利普额角青筋暴起，他一把抢过通讯员的麦克大声咆哮起来，“我的人要是死一个的话我就揍你一拳，听见了吗！喂！”

“我尽量。”飞在旗舰旁边护航的西里尔答道。他将推进器功率调整到最大，并在通讯频道中分配了MS战队的任务，“羞奇三队留在舰上使用定点大型狙击枪对准敌军发射来的光束攻击，羞奇二队分散在枪型阵周围护航。一队跟上，我们要快点给大家清理出一条道路，小队长注意使用浮游盾支援队友。”

话音刚落，青鸟福音使背后的龙骑兵在同一时间向八个不同的方向弹出。  
待这些浮游炮脱离并跟随在身边后，基于光辉传递者系统的主推进器再不受任何限制，得以使用其所能达到的最大速度，蓝色光焰组成的羽翼展开，白银之王一马当先地冲了上去。

动力装置全开的情况下，显示屏上的敌我距离在以极快的速度缩小。早在刚刚进入射程范围前，西里尔便已将携带的两把高能量光束步枪组装成了狙击形态，在高速移动的过程中，精准点射敌舰的主炮，把那些杀伤力巨大的阳电子破城炮的炮口毁成再无法吐出任何一点火星的哑巴。  
而那些飞过来想要阻止他的MS，连靠近都没能做到，便被他所操控的龙骑兵打掉了脑袋，手和武装，虽然因西里尔急着赶路而没被削成个干巴巴的人棍，可实际情况也没好到哪儿去，失去了主监视器和攻击能力的机体除了返航外别无选择。

飞在他后边跟着捡漏的机师都有些不习惯这种“我家指挥一言不发carry全场”的风格，这不靠吼的输出他们还是第一次体验。  
很快，这些机师便没有心思去想些漫无边际的无聊事了。  
在进入战舰射程范围内后，面对迎面袭来的连绵炮火，即使是习惯了前线节奏，身经百战的他们也很是吃力，好在每次险些要被人打到时，总能及时得到白银之王和自家队长的支援。

多年的战斗经验令西里尔练就了一心多用的本领，在不断压制敌人的同时，还能将自己人护得密不透风。为了做到这一点，背部脚部都装备了推进器的机体，以及能够进行远距离支援的光束步枪对他来说是必不可少的，所以在联合军人眼里，白银之王似乎格外偏好用枪，但事实上，无论近战还是远程对西里尔来说都是一样的。

近身攻击并非他的弱项。  
所以在某个拖曳着GN粒子的蓝白色机体出现在战线上的刹那，西里尔下意识地抽出光束军刀挡在身前，果不其然，一秒钟都不到的极短时间内，敌机已从视野中的一个小点变成了与他面对面僵持的状态。  
望着屏幕上显示的熟悉型号，西里尔震惊不已。  
来者正是他驾驶最久的机体——晨曦之星，不过当他冷静下来后，还是发现了很多不同之处：晨星的肩部装备了双GN-Drive，而向他袭来的这架RCTB-10系列的MS的动力炉则是装在腰部，而且晨星的固定武装也不包含对光束盾牌和龙骑兵。

这是什么恶劣的玩笑，不仅找来个跟他长了一张脸的人，居然连机体也！？西里尔突然觉得这一切荒谬极了。  
思考所用的时间不过短短一瞬，两架机体的力量输出相差无几，拼刀没有结果，西里尔在发射过近防炮，后翻拉开距离的同时，八个浮游炮改变角度，对准敌机的头部和四肢，炮口射出的光束攻击组成一张令最灵巧的鸟儿也无法逃脱的罗网，而处于光束网正中的救世圣子高达便是被他锁定的猎物。

切，就知道是这样……察觉到对方攻击的同时，卡莱布的脑中回放起他“父亲”曾对他说过的话。  
“很多时候只要摸清模式和规律，便能将看起来难到令人束手无策的问题解决。”  
MS的战斗也是一样的，卡莱布想，白银之王确实速度极快，动作敏捷灵巧，但他总是优先攻击装有主监视器的头部，机体的四肢和武器，只要仔细研究过他的每一种攻击模式，并牢记“绝不攻击驾驶舱”这点，那么对方可能会有的行动就比较容易推测了。

当西里尔的龙骑兵将卡莱布毫无死角地包围时，卡莱布的龙骑兵被发射了。  
十六个浮游炮两两相对，高能量的光芒亮起，光束攻击相互击中，在僵持后抵消。灼眼的白光散去，除了卡莱布的一个浮游炮因弹道预估错误而被击毁外，放下了挡在左臂前的盾牌的机体竟是毫发无伤。

趁着西里尔不可避免地陷入“这世界上竟有人能够将他看透到如此地步”的惊讶时，卡莱布掷出盾牌，他看到对方向上飞去的规避动作，对着盾牌就是一枪。  
光束被盾牌弹射，难以预测轨迹的这一枪擦过青鸟福音使的肩头，机体轻微受损的警告闪动在驾驶舱内的屏幕上，西里尔皱起眉，终于有了几分棘手的感觉。

如果说乔凡尼的个人经历会令西里尔忍不住联想到他自己的话，那么这个由不知名机师驾驶的RCTB-10系列，便是战斗层面上的另一个他了。

危机感令西里尔精神前所未有的集中，一颗种子仿佛在脑海深处爆裂开来，进入歼敌模式的白银之王双瞳中只剩冰冷的漠然。  
见龙骑兵无法奏效，距离也因对方欺身而上的缠斗无法拉开，西里尔干脆将左手的枪收回腰后，既右手持有光束军刀后，青鸟福音使的左手也握住了第二把近战武器。

PS（Phase Shift）装甲太占能源了，这样想着，西里尔做出了个在任何神智清醒的人看来都是与找死无异的举动：他关掉了机体唯一的防御装甲，并将原本用于维持PS装甲的那部分能源分配到推进器上。

就连正与命中注定的对手战得正酣的卡莱布都震惊了，他连忙按下通讯键，怒道，“还没有分出胜负呢！你是想死吗？！”

这个声音，是那个叫作“卡莱布”的替身？  
西里尔也有些吃惊，不过他此时的状态更多的是如死水般平静的极度理智。

得到了核动力炉更多支援的推进器以近乎自虐的超频程度向后喷射着光焰，瞬息间，飞行速度达到了75％光速的青鸟福音使已横刀掠过卡莱布数次，从各种无法预测的角度袭来的，过快以至于令人难以招架的攻击，在西里尔闪电般迅疾的往返飞行的第十次后，夺去了救世圣子高达的左手。

机械臂被斩断的横截面上电流窜动，即将落败的巨大压力逼得卡莱布有些神经质了。

“你诞生的理由只有一个，那就是帮助我们新人类自护党掌握国家的发言权，为了达成这个目的，你要超越并取代你的另一个‘父亲’。”这是父亲在他懂事的第一天便对他说过的话。

他生命的意义便是超越白银之王，那如果，事实证明他不但无法超越对方，甚至连与他比肩都做不到的话，等待他的会是什么？父亲会对他失望透顶，任他自生自灭吗？  
不，他不能接受那种可能性。这一战他绝不能输！  
名为“SEED”的奇妙能力在卡莱布陷入过度紧张的那刻起被发动，启动了使机体狂战士化的Trans-AM系统后，他不再试图格挡或闪躲来自西里尔的攻击，正相反，他竟不顾驾驶舱所在的胸部是否直接暴露在近在咫尺的敌人眼皮下，也要抓住这个近身的机会，给予对方有力的回击。

卡莱布自杀式袭击的进攻令西里尔瞳孔缩成一点，他知道如果自己不收手后退的话，他们都免不了两败俱伤的结果，这种拼死也要拽着敌人同归于尽的行为令西里尔很是不解，他和卡莱布相处时间不多，但他从未在对方身上感受过如今这般不死不休的疯狂。  
究竟是怎么回事？  
想要探知他人心绪的想法使得西里尔的眸中耀动起太阳火焰般不可思议的奇妙光芒，正巧敌人的机体使用的也是GN-Drive，而在他们近身缠斗时，这片区域早就被敌机一刻不停的动力引擎洒满了GN粒子。

面对卡莱布同归于尽的猛烈攻势，西里尔放下手，放弃了原定的瞄准腰腹部的攻击。  
而当救世圣子高热的光束剑即将洞穿青鸟福音使的驾驶舱，将里面的机师连带机体一同融化时，西里尔带着他的机体量子化了。

“消失了？”卡莱布不解地呢喃道，原本设想过每种的场景都没有发生，他握着的光束军刀只碰到了留在原处的一团温暖的荧光。

“别死。”

这声音！？卡莱布连忙看向通讯系统，但从头扫到尾，也没有看到来自父亲的通讯，他感到很奇怪，就在他以为刚才出现在脑海中的只不过是自己的幻听时，那个声音再次出现了。

“没有赢也没关系，别死，活着回来，卡莱布。”  
这是远在加百列号角，根本无法在那片不断炸裂出火光的星空上辨别出战斗形势，却依然固执地站在落地窗前见证这一战斗的伊伍议员的心声。

“爸爸？……”卡莱布呆呆地隔着遥远的距离和真空的宇宙回应道。  
没等他想要更多地说些什么时，突然感到机体一阵剧烈的震动，化身GN粒子躲开攻击再在他背后重组的青鸟福音使毫不留情地斩断了救世圣子高达的双腿，紧接着便是主监视器所在的头部。

“可恶！”卡莱布猛地转身，用仅剩的那条手臂死死抱住对方的腰身不让他逃脱。  
用来做出生死决定的时间不过零点几秒，他弹出自爆功能的控制面板，快速输入了四位密码，在看到屏幕上出现的五秒倒计时后，他释然地闭上了眼睛。  
没能帮助父亲实现他的理想，他是个没用的儿子。  
但是，即使只是幻觉，当他看到那个冷酷又温柔的父亲在为他的安全担心甚至是祈祷时，输给了白银之王的他觉得自己的价值已经得到承认了。

西里尔没有给卡莱布自爆的机会，他利落地斩下救世圣子抱住自己的手臂，用控制得恰到好处的力道把胸部的驾驶舱挖了出来，紧接着，一脚把眼前的机械残骸踢离战场。

“你父亲是你父亲，你是你，你自己生存的意义不需要由别人来给。至于你的教育问题，之后我会和伊伍好好谈谈，在此之前，你给我把自己的小命看紧了。”西里尔有些没好气地说道，他抱着驾驶舱，捡回不远处救世圣子的盾牌，用盾牌护住脆弱的驾驶舱，招呼上在不短的激战后有些精神过于紧绷的队员，一同朝这边驶来的第二舰队飞去。

卡莱布很快被第二舰队的医疗人员接手。就算他的身体其实没有受到多少实质性的伤害，但有种伤叫作“你父母觉得你有受伤”，所以他最后还是被赶来的医疗兵押到担架上抬走了。

此时，第四舰队尚还留存火力的战舰只剩半数，排列在最前面的那些舰船都被势头凶残的白银之王和羞奇一队打残了。

只剩下150多座天使级的了吗？能够拿下，只是…….不知道到时候那些激进的自护党会不会狗急跳墙，做出伤害国家要员的事情来，这种担忧在西里尔得知会场内部也有叛乱的士兵起便没有消退过。


	55. 第一舰队出来的人是不是都有没事玩自爆的恶习？

纵使大部分导弹和光束攻击都被防御设备挡下，然而，即使打中舰身的不过是些对装甲无法造成大损失的漏网之鱼的攻击，它所造成的剧烈震动还是令舰内的人员很是吃不消，连在舰桥安稳坐着的众人都被颠了个七荤八素，就更不必说各区域里随时准备抢修和灭火的工程兵了。

高速突袭期间，“圣炎”上全体人员的神经都崩到了最紧，圣炎和其他两个重装甲的智天使级战舰作为枪型阵的枪头，所面临的炮击是最为猛烈的，可他们不但不能移动规避迎面袭来的铺天盖地的攻击，还得顶着炮火使劲往前冲，到了后半段路时，“圣炎”的外形从威风凛凛的战士被炸成了灰头土脸的难民，连右舷用来防御的两个自动炮塔都不翼而飞了。

负责索敌的技术兵汇报，“距离目的地500，即将遇敌。”

菲利普心中已有想法，“变为锥形阵，各舰侧翼磁轨炮准备，我们打个突袭。”

舰长用眼神询问坐在上首的元帅，得到对方的默认后，开始布置更为详细的任务，“发射干扰弹，转右舵十度，下降。”  
得令后，经验丰富地舵手立刻驾驶着“圣炎”向下潜去，同时，跟在打头三舰后面的长蛇队形一分为二，从左右两侧包围住守在“加百列号角”四周的第四舰队。

乔凡尼所在的旗舰“沙利叶”作为重要的司令塔，原本是被两队战舰夹在正中间密不透风地保护着的，但在第一队列的战舰被西里尔和MS特武队羞奇山茶打残后，它所处的安全位置反倒成了最前线。

没有杀伤力，只能制造出遮蔽视觉效果的火光烟雾的干扰弹被导弹发射器投出，开到最大功率的推进器使得“圣炎”快得像是一头在星海中潜游的虎鲸，在烟雾的掩护下，与“沙利叶”擦身而过的刹那，“圣炎”舰身上方和左侧的火器全部开启，炮管从厚重的装甲中探出，瞄准敌舰的侧面以及防御最为脆弱的下方。  
“一号到十号发射管填充Shulamite，侧翼磁轨炮CainAbel校准，目标沙利叶！”

另一边乔凡尼的属下，沙利叶的副舰长也没有坐以待毙，“右舷20，后部导弹发射管，全炮门填充Vashti，CainAbel瞄准圣炎！”

“发射！”两位负责火力进攻的副舰长在同一时间喊道。

冰冷的金属炮管内光芒飞速聚集，随即发射出耀眼的光束炮。一颗颗导弹也拖曳着浓烟弹向敌舰。  
在制导武器的使用上，乔凡尼显然比菲利普要没有顾忌得多，他所面对的方向可没有一整栋建筑物内的人质。

这时候，在舰身周围护航的MS所能发挥的作用就更大了，攻击和行动都更为灵活的他们完全能在导弹靠近前就将它们提前打下来，以支援近防炮照顾不到的方向。

“一队三队继续护航，二队跟我去破坏敌机使用的定点狙击枪。”西里尔换下精神开始变得疲惫的羞奇一队，领着二队的机师们一同袭向站在敌舰舰身上的敌人。

定点狙击步枪威力巨大，一枪便能击毁一台MS或者打穿装甲不够厚的战舰，堪称战场上的一大人头收割机，不过这种武器不是没有缺点的，定点狙击枪的耗能和它的杀伤力一样大，一般的MS根本负担不起，只能将狙击枪和战舰的动力炉相连，汲取战舰产生的能量来为自身充能，且不能连续发射五枪以上，过热的机械需要冷却的时间。  
在西里尔看来，定点狙击枪是必须在第一时间摧毁的首要目标，可能对友军造成威胁的定点靶子，不打它打谁？

白银之王疾速掠过敌机，一脚把敌机从舰顶踹下去再用龙骑兵射成人棍的同时——对，他的八个浮游炮依然建在，不过他“儿子”的那些却已经在之前的对决中被他抓住破绽砍没了，战场经验不足的小孩子还有的学呢，西里尔握紧光束军刀斩向臃肿沉重的定点狙击枪，零点三秒内完成的四连斩精准地击打在狙击枪的关键部件上，在不制造爆炸的前提下，将造价堪比一辆顶级豪车的武器毁成废品。

说起来，西里尔在被敌我双方一致尊称为“白银之王”的同时，也还有不少诨号黑称，像是什么“帝国经济终结者”，“一枪下去一栋别墅的金钱杀手”，虽然不爱杀人，但光西里尔一个人给帝国军在每场战斗里造成的经济损失就不是个可以忽视的数目。  
如果他退役后一时半会儿找不到工作的话，想必各大机械废品处理厂的无良老板会很乐意聘请他作为荣誉员工的，毕竟对方可是保证他们经济来源的财神爷啊。

奇怪，西里尔想。  
为什么这场战斗从开始便令他有种违和感？  
以乔凡尼的脑子怎么会想不到，在战舰数量相近的条件下，第四舰队的战力是敌不过他们的，按理说他的援军早该到了才是，可直到现在，除了正在激烈交战的区域，地球圈的宇宙居然还是静悄悄的一片。  
思索了几秒，西里尔决定一探究竟，他不抱什么期望地向旗舰沙利叶发起通讯请求，令人意外的是，通讯很快被接通了。

“……艾格尼科元帅，为什么？”他问的不仅是对方协助自护党叛变的理由，还有他从对方身上隐约感受到的消极应战的态度。

男人的轻笑声在扩音设备中响起，也在音频监控的显示屏上激起不大的波澜，“这么说吧，你玩过赌博游戏吗？”

靠在通讯员椅子旁的乔凡尼摘下自己的军帽，用手指转了圈后，将它一把扣到通讯员小姐的脑袋上，坏心地把那无辜人士的视野彻底盖住，同时，他拿起控制台上的麦克对西里尔继续道，“只是抱着随便玩玩的心态去赌场的人，一般不会把数额太大的金钱作为赌注投进去，他们还是有着自知之明的，知道自己的好运到底有多少，他们投的赌注大概率是要打水漂的。”  
“既然如此，为什么还要去赌博呢？”说完这句，乔凡尼没等人开口，自己回答了这个问题，“因为人类大多抱有侥幸心理，即使理智在告诫他们，赌博就等于丢钱，但还是会忍不住去幻想，万一赢了呢？万一那个好运气的家伙就是我呢?”

“……所以你是在赌我们能否及时阻止你吗？”西里尔还是有些无法理解乔凡尼的想法。

在与西里尔通话的期间，乔凡尼已经做出手势把舰桥内的工作人员疏散完毕，他无视了船员们欲言又止的神色，按下封锁通往舰桥的电梯的按钮，启动了全舰的紧急疏散预警。  
将自己编写的AI接入操作系统，他打了个哈欠，放下捂住话筒的手，反驳道，“错，我可没那么傻，自然是有着保底收入的。”  
自护党成功上台的话，作为痛恨帝国的主战派，他自然高兴。  
而如果情况是自护党失败，能帮议会把这条藏着的大鱼诱出来，作为一名理应保卫国家的军人，他也不算太亏。

西里尔皱起眉，“怎么说的像是，无论结果如何你都能就坡下驴一样？”这种时候他也无法继续保持面对长者时应有的尊敬了，在发现沙利叶透过下方的弹射通道向地球方向隐蔽发射逃生艇后，他就有种不太好的预感。

“好的程序员能提前算到每一种可能会有的结果。”乔凡尼坐到舵手的位置上，握住控制战舰行进的方向盘，到了现在，事态接下来的走向已经很清晰了，既然命运还是更青睐这个年轻人的话，他也不妨在最后为自己的后辈送上一份大礼。

此时正与沙利叶隔着段距离对峙，将枪口威慑性地瞄准舰桥的西里尔一愣，突然像是明白过来了什么，他立刻冲到舰桥正前方，庞大的机械身躯上的头部探向小小的玻璃窗看进去，他大声道，“停下！你的家人是不会同意你这样做的！你还有机会！”

乔凡尼没有理会西里尔的劝解，直接通过声控的方式让AI接管了武器控制中心。  
线性枪和榴弹像是在赶苍蝇一样劈头盖脸地打向挡在航路前的蓝白色机体，将对方逼退的同时，乔凡尼调转船首，将引擎开到最大，迅疾地冲向此时正停靠在“加百列号角”旁，经过了全身镜面装甲的特殊改造的高速舰——那是自护党等事成时用来前往第四舰队驻地用的交通工具，一般的光束攻击都无法对它奏效。

用复仇天使之名命名的白色巨舰，以一往无前的勇猛气势，直直撞上自护党的最后退路。  
在推进器全速前进所产生的恐怖动能前，就算是坚硬厚重的装甲也只能俯首认输，金属撞烂的嘶鸣巨响无法在真空里传递，火光猛地爆裂开来，舰桥处用来观测的玻璃舷窗亦炸成了无数碎片。  
灼热的火舌舔舐过发丝和衣物，被巨大的G力冲击得倒在地上，血泊中的乔凡尼却像个即将进行悠闲午睡的懒虫一样，好整以暇地闭上了眼睛。  
一家人还是死得整整齐齐的比较好，不然被丢在原地的那个，实在是太痛苦了。

在爆炸即将席卷至舰桥的前一刻，在原地安然等死的乔凡尼仿佛看到了一只熟悉的手在向他伸来，他抱怨道，“太慢了，怎么现在才找到我…….”  
随后，赤色的火焰冲刷而过，掩盖住了一切。

乔凡尼的这一连串行动实在太快太过决绝。没来得及将人从船中救出，西里尔咬紧牙，泪意再无法抑制，难言的酸涩感瞬间在他的胸腔间蔓延开来。  
他和乔凡尼在某些方面是有着相似之处的。  
所以他格外不能原谅自己没能救下对方，没能提前察觉到对方萌生的死志这点。

“愿您在天堂和家人团聚，艾格尼科元帅。”西里尔喃喃道，松开放在操纵杆上的手，将其抬高到额边，对着沙利叶的残骸郑重一礼。

加百列号角内。  
自护党二把手见势不妙，恼火地大声质问起伊伍，“你当初是怎么和那个第四舰队的谈的，居然转头把我们的船给撞了！？”

伊伍没有回话，在卡莱布失联的消息传回后，他沉静的眼中就一直透着几分心不在焉的味道。

“别以为这时候还能有脱身的机会！”巨大的精神压力下，行事失了章法的二把手竟然掏出枪对准场内的议员们。  
来势汹汹的第二舰队已近在咫尺，携带人质脱离包围圈是眼下唯一的出路，而第四舰队在最后的紧要关头的反水令二把手无法继续信任倚靠伊伍议员，况且他本就对一直压在自己头上的伊伍的决策有着诸多不满。  
多方面因素综合起来，二把手竟做出了挟持同党派的omega议员的惊天举动。

伊伍也没料到对方居然敢将枪口抵在自己头上，还让场内的士兵把议会成员统统赶到紧急逃生出口处。  
感到事态脱离了控制，美艳的西装男子沉下脸色，冷声道，“成王败寇，已经结束了。垂死挣扎的样子太难看了！把议员们放开，你是想让国家中枢彻底瘫痪吗？”  
胁迫和挟持人质出逃是两码事，前者不过是拿枪装样子吓唬吓唬这些养尊处优的大人物，后者可却是真的会让他们冒着丧命宇宙的风险的，伊伍是想要让主战派掌权没错，可他还没疯狂到把决定国策的国家首脑全部推上一艘防御薄弱的穿梭舰，如果运气不好，一个流弹下去，群龙无首的联合至少得混乱上几个月，而如果在这期间帝国再打过来的话，他们必定损失惨重。

“现在做决定的可不是你了，omega。”被当众指责，脸面全无的二把手嘴角抽搐了下，动作粗鲁地推搡着，把人赶向穿梭舰的方向。

将第四舰队剩下的残兵败将驱逐完，包围了加百列号角的第二舰队接到己方指挥官的命令，连忙将炮台重新收纳回舰身内，有的心理素质薄弱一点的武器控制中心的技术兵还十分夸张地把双手高高抬起，生怕自己会一不小心碰到哪个发射键，把为国家出谋划策的尊贵的“脑”给当场轰成渣。

把议员们赶上了穿梭舰的二把手心下稍安，他望着密不透风地围在外面的第二舰队，眉头拧成一团，抓起麦克在联合军通用频道里喊道，“还在这里堵着干嘛，你们是不顾议会的死活了吗？还有那边的MS，对，尤其是你，白银之王，你想看到这个omega脑袋开花吗？都给我滚远点！”

“混账东西！”听到二把手猖狂至极的发言，菲利普气得差点当场摔话筒，幸好通讯员小姐眼疾手快，把东西从暴躁的元帅手中赶紧抢救回来。

“先把道路让出来吧，斯米尔诺夫元帅。议员们的生命安全是最重要的。”西里尔冷静地说道。

“……我知道只能这样啊，可恶！”菲利普烦躁地骂出一连串粗话，他深吸口气忍住怒火，在接到舰长和通讯管制员询问的眼神后，点了点头，示意他们将让路的指示传达下去。

被重点点名了的西里尔同样无法轻举妄动，他和羞奇各队机师在二把手反复强调“MS全部退下”后，只能随着战舰一同撤远，和装载了要员的那艘船保持安全距离。

穿梭舰越飞越远，眼看着对方就要带着人质逃之夭夭，在场的人都是心急如焚，他们摸不清把人都绑走的二把手到底是什么心理，对方是否会有接应，和他作为政敌的议员的生命安全能不能得到保证……  
在制定出万无一失的计划前，谁都不敢轻举妄动。

不幸中万幸的是，和圣炎上的随军参谋一同用视频通讯进行紧急会议的西里尔为大家带来了一个意外的，可以称之为“惊喜”的消息。

“这能行吗？”参谋脸色古怪地说道，他对这听上去就很不靠谱的作战计划持反对意见。  
刚说完，为人谨慎的beta参谋就被人一巴掌拍在后背上打得一个踉跄，参谋无奈地侧过头，果不其然看到了自家眉飞色舞，喜气洋洋的元帅。

菲利普是个很难藏住心事的人，在跟西里尔再三确认过后，他觉得这个计划成功率不低，值得一试。  
自护党都能做出把贪财亡命的雇佣兵掺入正规军放进会场这种事了，保不准对方还留有后手。  
而通过刚才发过来的，拍摄到议员们所在的威胁影像可以看出，二把手是个没有底线的人，而且他跟那个omega议员也不是一条心的，指不定还和谁有什么更脏的交易，就算对方通敌勾结了帝国军把人抢走，菲利普都不会感到奇怪。

大手一挥，菲利普元帅豪气十足地批准了计划的执行，“去吧！在你这‘自爆狂魔’手下待过的人肯定一辈子都会留着你们这些铃兰O炮的诡异传统。”

……也称不上是传统吧，不过说起来，到底为什么会演变成人手一个“那个”的情况呢？  
背负着大家信任的西里尔苦笑，随后在联合军通用频道里说了一句话。短短几个词语组成的句子却令所有能够接收到这段讯息的人都僵住了。

“格拉帕舰长，快按下自爆按钮！”

？？？  
包括第二舰队全体人员在内的所有人都傻了眼。  
这白银之王自己自爆炸炮台还嫌不过瘾，对这事居然都热衷到了教唆别人去自爆的程度了吗？

只有从第一舰队退役后改做民用船舰长的前·联合军上校——格拉帕明晓其中真意，这位留着好看胡须的中年人心领神会地摆出一副视死如归的壮烈表情，趁着舰内其他人还没有反应过来时，立刻用拳头砸下某个蓝色按钮。  
60秒倒计时开始，舰桥内明亮的灯光登时转为不详的暗红，刺耳的提示音接连响起。

二把手愣了，在看到倒计时从60变成58后，他浑身一个激灵清醒过来，边朝着逃生艇的方向跑去，边怒吼出声，“你们这些疯子！”  
急于逃命的他连对在场的其他人开枪泄愤的时间都没有，只来得及拽上据说和白银之王关系匪浅的伊伍议员当保命牌，便和雇佣兵们一同撞进了逃生艇。  
而议会的其他成员则都被绑了手脚丢在舰桥处，即使他们同样对爆炸倒计时恐惧不已，但在动弹不得的情况下，对逃生一事也只能有心无力。

沐浴着议员们惊骇不已的眼神，丧心病狂地开启了自爆程序的舰长却镇定地摘下帽子，朝众人一礼道，“请放心，各位的生命是能够被保障的。”  
紧接着，在舵手把船开向第二舰队跟他们会合的同时，舰长上前为这些仍是惊魂未定的大人物们松绑，而自爆倒计时也在这时倒数到了最后一秒。

什么都没有发生，别说爆炸了，便连一个火星都没有出现，舰内危险的红光也重新变为明亮的暖白。

心下了然，美女歌姬在舰长为她解开绳索时挑眉道，“……看来是从某人那里学来的恶作剧啊。”

“娱乐用的小程序罢了，偶尔拿来进行演习也挺好使。”舰长和善地笑着回答。

白银之王和他的前部下配合默契的骗术为议员们解了围，然而事情到此还未结束，挟持伊伍议员坐进逃生艇的自护党二把手仍在逃亡中。

“不要出手，我来处理。”西里尔阻止了菲利普想要趁势强行用武力拿下叛乱者的举动。  
即使就目前看来，伊伍议员身上有着极为重大的嫌疑，但他依然不允许任何人扮演法官的角色擅自替他人敲定罪名，甚至是当场处决。  
更何况，他一直都知道对方不是个坏人，一个曾为生命的消逝而流露悲伤的人，一个因不忍牺牲作为克隆人的“儿子”而将计划全盘打乱的人，在伊伍那野心家的表象下，他的本性是善良的，西里尔是这样认为的。

所以他绝不会放弃救他的机会。

西里尔从羞奇队员那里借来一把装载了烟雾弹的火箭筒，对准逃生艇的前方扣下扳机，扰乱视野的烟雾猛地在必经的航路上爆裂开来，抓住这个隐蔽身形的机会，他驾驶着青鸟福音使悄然贴上逃生艇。  
拜他没事儿就喜欢翻看各类舰船的图纸所赐，这艘逃生艇正巧是他所熟知的型号，3D结构清晰地浮现在脑内，在判断出最不容易引发火灾爆炸的位置后，他控制着头侧的火神炮，用MS所能持有的最小规格的实弹武器擦过逃生艇的外壁。

逃生艇脆弱的外壁登时被实体炮弹划出一个供人进出的口子。  
为了以防万一，西里尔还不忘从储物格里拽出一件便携紧急防护服带在身边，控制驾驶舱的舱门打开后，他握紧配备给机师的小型光束枪，纵身跃入逃生艇中。

先是被烟雾弹“迷了眼”，随即感受到剧烈震动的自护党众人纷纷将警惕提到最高，雇佣兵将手中的武器上膛，不时闪动过雪花的监控器无法再用，他们只能小心地从控制室中走出查看情况，其中一个刚转入方才确认过安全的隐蔽拐角，便被西里尔捂住嘴一把敲晕拖走。

把被打晕的雇佣兵的衣服扒下换上，再戴好头盔，伪装成雇佣兵的西里尔大摇大摆地拿着枪走进了控制室。  
自动门一滑开，西里尔便看到二把手正暴跳如雷地在跟谁进行着通话，而他此行的目标——伊伍，此时正略显虚弱地靠在墙边支撑着自己的身体，颊边的红印和破损了的唇角都表明他遭受了暴力的对待，在发觉这点后，西里尔愤怒至极。  
居然殴打omega，这群人渣……

白银之王神色漠然地抬起枪，对准守在二把手身边的两个雇佣兵的手腕。  
光芒亮起，线性的光束攻击过后，鲜血喷涌而出，两个佣兵均是闷哼一声双手被废，他们的兵器自然也是应声落地，无法再被使用。  
西里尔开的最后一枪擦过二把手的脸打在控制台上，冷冷地看了眼被吓得脸色发白的二把手，他揽过伊伍的肩膀带他离开。

两人逃出的过程很顺利，比佣兵们更了解逃生艇内部地形的西里尔很快便带着伊伍抄近道跑到了他之前用高达轰开的洞口处，在进入这处真空区域前，他已帮伊伍穿戴好防护服，现在只剩下返航一件事要做了。

而发现逃生艇外壁受损，同样换好宇航服姗姗来迟的雇佣兵队长朝正在向洞口攀爬的两人开了枪。

“快点！”西里尔焦急地把伊伍推出洞口，自己则回身开枪掩护人撤离。  
佣兵队长远比他想得要执着，当两人都爬上船顶的洞口并跳入宇宙时，那个雇佣兵居然还在紧追不舍地开火。  
继续纠缠下去是没有意义的，这样想着西里尔也就没再回击，只是拉着伊伍的手一同飘向舱门大开的机体。

休眠中的人形机械被唤醒，驾驶舱的舱门也即将关闭，见再无追击的机会，那佣兵竟然掏出榴弹拔下了安全栓，看到这一幕，灰色虹膜中央的瞳孔紧缩成点，西里尔连忙抬手护在被他抱在身前的omega的后心处。  
白光之后，血肉飞溅，而榴弹爆炸时产生的冲击竟使得几块细小的金属碎片通过此时不过降下一半的舱门的空隙，飞射入其中。

感受到揽抱着自己的手臂微微收紧，伊伍抬起头，隔着头盔看到了紧抿成线的唇形，他意识到西里尔受伤了。  
作为一个熟记急救止血流程的曾经的医学生，伊伍轻轻推开对方的怀抱，想要替他处理伤口。

在看清西里尔的伤处时，姿容艳丽的美男子怔住了。  
“你的手？……”  
议员向来从容的声线此时却是颤抖的，他望着那只被不规则的铁片隔着手套深深刺穿了的，MS驾驶员最为重要的，想要灵活操纵机体就绝不能有任何闪失的好看的手，脸色惨白，惊恐的神情像是看到了世界末日。

带有安抚意味地拍了拍伊伍的后背，西里尔示意对方不必在意。他从军已有八年之久，光是亲眼见证过的事故就多到数不清，知道像他这样运气好到直到今天还毫发无伤的人更是从没有过，这一次的意外负伤，只能说是天意如此。

但伊伍显然不这么想。

透明的泪珠飘荡在头盔里，伊伍攥紧身前人驾驶服的前襟垂下头，肩膀不住地抽动着。  
他后悔了，为这所有的一切。  
在倔强地否认无视了心底最真实的声音数年之久的今天，暗暗发誓过绝不会像其他“懦弱”的omega一样的伊伍终究还是没能逃过向他自己俯首低头，投降认输的命运。

“有句话我对卡莱布说过，我觉得对你来讲也适用。”  
Alpha清越的声音透过震动的胸腔传到伊伍耳中。  
“遵从自己心底的想法就好，伊伍。我不是在说父母的期望就都是错的，但更重要的是，人要为自己而活，不是吗？你人生的掌控权在你自己手里。”说到最后时，为了缓解沉凝的气氛，西里尔还开了个蹩脚的小玩笑，“不然你爸爸当初为什么不给你取名叫‘梅合洛·梅合洛’或者‘克劳德二世’？”

“……油嘴滑舌的后宫王。”

“哎？”

“你这家伙，都用花言巧语骗走过多少omega的心。”

在没有设备的情况下，伊伍没敢动西里尔的手伤，血管和神经紧凑密布的手部结构精细，他怕弄巧成拙，不过心思缜密的omega很快又注意到对方被剧痛折磨得冷汗浸湿的额角，本着转移对方注意力的目的，也因心中愈发喧嚣的鼓噪着的激烈冲动，伊伍伸手摘下MS机师的头盔，又取下了自己的。

本已近在咫尺的美丽面容在眼前蓦地放大，再无任何阻隔的浅淡香气飘进鼻腔，唇瓣上柔软的触感令西里尔不由得闭上眼睛仰起脸，安静地享用起这一“救美”行动后，“英雄”所拥有的合法福利。


	56. 直A间互相帮助是很正常的操作

这出以“妄图夺权的自护党引发的内战”为剧本，一转三折的“惊天歌剧”至此落下帷幕。

在西里尔救出伊伍没多久后，及时赶到的陆战部队控制住了逃生舰中的残余分子，所有拥有谋反嫌疑的政客都被暂时软禁在位于地球的特别监狱，在最高检察院和情报部调查完毕前，他们的人身自由将会受到限制。

而留给死里逃生的议会成员们用来缓神的休息时间也没有多少。  
政变这种大事都发生了，数位候选人中途退场，议长选举自然也就告吹。  
任期已满的前议长不愿继续任职，揭发了自护党黑幕的艾丽娅·阿夸维特议员被众人一致推举为临时议长，这位临时议长走马上任后的第一件事便是主持有关“削减议长权力”的会议。

公众很好奇她这样做的原因。  
面对媒体的镜头，艾丽娅解释道，“让有心人有机可乘的不仅是我们的大意，议会制的体系本身也助长了某些人不该有的野心。新人类地球联合是自由和平等的国度，我一直觉得，给予议长一票否决权这件事与我国的主旨是相违背的。”

这一全无私心，一心为国的发言使得艾丽娅的支持者对她更加死心塌地了，不过她的众多黑子可不吃这一套，谴责艾丽娅利用全国演讲的机会干扰选举流程的人不在少数，其中以主战派居多。  
深植在人们心中的根深蒂固的观念是很难被改变的，除非有某个契机能把这些人从他们所沉浸的深信不疑的主观想法里拽出来，打碎他们自以为是“唯一的正确”的态度，从而引起他们的反思，否则人类间无意义的争斗仍会持续下去，就和现今留存的所有有记载的历史一样。

“不同的观点和思想各有利弊，没有哪一个就一定是正确到可以做其他人的领导者的，所以我们的祖先才会抬出圆桌，将世界各地的人请来一同坐下，心平气和地商量探讨出能够令所有人都满意的方案。”  
闪光灯刺眼的光辉在女alpha蓝紫色的眼中明明灭灭，她唇边的弧度优雅而得体，嗓音甜美，“联合与帝国也是一样的，没有哪边就是绝对的正义的。纵观古地球的历史，以武力压制的手段取得的‘和平’是难以维持长久的，有压迫就会有反抗，我希望联合能够通过外交谈判的方式与帝国维持停战状态。”

被记者们穷追不舍的除了艾丽娅还有伊伍。自护党的对外形象一直经营得很好，亲民爱国是他们的成员给大众留下的印象，自护党部分成员的恶行被骤然揭露一事在网络上引起了轩然大波。  
所有人在心有余悸的同时，都在疯狂地咒骂着想把整个国家带进沟里去的自护党二把手，而作为党魁的伊伍也没能逃过被愤怒的民众重新审视的命运。  
截至目前，伊伍身上只有“非法进行人类胚胎的克隆项目”，“非法拘禁他人”这两点较为严重的罪名，不过以伊伍他们家的财力和律师团，再加上他容易得到大众同情和原谅的omega的身份，在受害者表示不予追究的前提下，伊伍本人被判刑的几率不大，倒是他的仕途彻底告吹了。  
还有他的部分老公粉/老婆粉，在伊伍“为国献身的坚强红蔷薇”人设彻底崩塌后，接受不了现实打击的男男女女一秒钟粉转黑。  
目测既“联合军最大毒瘤伪善之王”，“利用歌手兼职疯狂敛财的某A姓议员”后，“满腹心机恶毒O”的黑子们将加入这场键盘混战，成为不可撼动的第三方势力。

另一边，刚刚进行完紧急手术的西里尔，由随军的医生为他拔除了贯穿掌心的金属碎片。  
“这军医技术不错，神经和血管都接得不错，不过手毕竟是人体最精细的地方之一，很难保证以后会不会有后遗症啊。”被伊伍派过来的专家在查看过术后的医学影像后，做出如此结论。

听到这话，西里尔低头看了眼被纱布层层包裹住再用绷带固定在身前的左手，沉默几秒，摇摇头道，“我知道的……麻烦您了，之后的换药有随军的医疗兵来就可以了。”  
既然任务已经执行完毕，第二舰队也就没有继续停留在地球圈附近的理由，西里尔他们马上就得启程返回西格玛，第二舰队剩下的人在指挥官和精锐战队离开驻地的期间，分配到每个人身上的巡逻任务都多了不少，是时候回去分担被“玩忽职守”的他们留下的战友们的工作了。

在圣炎掉头返航之前，还剩下一件事需要处理，西里尔想。

“给你五百万，让我见我父亲。”男人冷漠的声音从隔壁的病房里传出。  
令人窒息的智障发言令西里尔顿生无力感，他用没受伤的右手揉揉太阳穴，深吸口气，敲了敲门框向房内的两人示意自己的存在。

正苦口婆心地跟拥有白银之王同款脸的熊“孩子”解释未成年人保护法的工作人员顿时放松下来，说真的，在她在儿童保护中心工作的这么多年里，就没见过比卡莱布更听不进去人话，更难搞的alpha“小孩”。  
溺爱孩子的父母容易一不留神就制造出熊孩子，那十分有钱还溺爱孩子的父母制造出的，可就不只是熊孩子，而是熊孩子之王了！

“雷米吉乌斯先生，这孩子。”念到这个词时，工作人员的眼睛不自然地瞟向一旁。  
将一个有着成年人身形的高大alpha称为孩子挺为难她的，然而，作为经过基因调整的克隆人的卡莱布，今年确实只有五岁，拥有优秀职业操守的工作人员只能努力挺住，用艰涩的声音把话继续说完，“这孩子坚持要见他的抚养者，我跟他解释过梅合洛先生现在不方便见人的原因，但他似乎没有听懂。按照儿童保护法的规定，现在应该是由您自动获得卡莱布的抚养权，但是……”

工作人员变得含糊的语气令西里尔反应过来她在犹疑着什么。

人类大多无法避免将自己至于世界中心的心态，会讨厌自己的赝品是很自然的事。  
早在古地球时期，克隆便是个无法避免争议的敏感话题。无数以克隆人，复制人为题材的小说，动画，电影都在反复探讨，人类是否拥有制造智慧生命的权力，这种一脚踏过科学伦理的事到底能不能被允许。  
与飞速发展的科技相对的是，人类相对保守的伦理观和道德观，克隆这种事一旦合法，会涉及到的可就不只是在明面上的合法领域了，到时候，在法律无法约束到的黑暗，肯定会有十分残酷的事情发生，复制人的人权问题也不是一时半会儿就能得到解决的，再加上宗教这个因素，总之，议会从没有批准过“允许以他人基因为框架来制造克隆人”这种会引起各界反感的提案。  
伊伍私下里非法制造经过基因调整的胚胎的事情，使得他的行医执照被医学伦理协会吊销，学术界的人在声明坚决反对他的违法行径的同时，却也肯定了他在发现名为“SEED”的特殊DNA片段上为人类做出的贡献，既政界失意后，伊伍在医学界的名声目前处于毁誉参半的状态。

“请将卡莱布的抚养权移交给我。”没有一秒钟的犹豫，西里尔立刻道，“有关我个人经济能力的证明现在没有带在身上，之后会通过网络远程提交给法院和儿童保护中心的。”

得到来自孩子“父亲”的保证，工作人员松了口气，她是真的不想把这个难搞的熊孩子领回去，对方绝对，绝对无法和保护中心的其他孩子好好相处。  
卸下一大重担后，工作人员肩头顿感一轻，顶着房间里另一人不爽的眼神，她心情舒畅地向大名鼎鼎的白银之王索要过签名，利落走人。

盯——  
待工作人员离开，与“生父”独处的卡莱布表情不善地看着对方，他又一次掏出随身带着的支票本本，唰唰唰一连签好数页后，撕下支票扔过去，同时学着电视剧里演员的形象，高傲地扬起下巴，“拿了赡养费就快走，我还要去找我爸，没时间跟你耗。”

居然连赡养费都搬出来了？西里尔被他“长子”这副沟通不能的沙雕熊样差点气笑，在把散落一地的支票捡起来递回去后，他伸手摸上这大号熊孩子的头，状似和善的微笑底下冒出黑气。

“从今天起，没有电视剧可以看。”在卡莱布的视角里，白银之王冷酷无比地宣布道，用一句简短的话语残忍剥夺了他人生中最大的乐趣。

接下来的数小时里，西里尔费尽口舌，把道理翻来覆去讲了无数次后，才勉强安抚住这吵着要找爹的麻烦孩子。

“不许再随便拿支票甩别人脸，不许模仿电视剧里的角色的行为，不许自爆。”  
一连郑重强调了三个不许后，望着神色恹恹的卡莱布，初为人父的alpha的心软下来，他替对方把被子拉好，调低房间里的灯光亮度，在傻儿子额头上轻轻落下一吻，温柔地说道，“睡吧，有事就按护士铃，值班室里一直有人。”

对“臭老头”的关心很是受用，卡莱布也就不再计较自己根本没病却还是被人关在病房里二十四小时监控的事了——西里尔对医疗兵一再强调被击坠的驾驶员容易患上脑震荡，对白银之王极为信服的医护人员也乐得在这种无关紧要的小事上顺着他的意，就是苦了某个傻娃，存了剧的终端被没收，人还被五大三粗的壮汉男护士联手关在医疗部里不让随便出来。

折腾人的便宜儿子教育完了，忙了一天，精神一直维持在紧张状态的西里尔直到这时才感到疲惫翻涌上来。  
居然已经是格林威治时间的凌晨了么。  
自觉该去休息，以免陷入无法保持精力的不利状态，西里尔准备回房洗漱睡觉。

通过指纹验证，即将走进单人宿舍时，对门住的副舰长用毛巾擦着还在滴水的头发从走廊的拐角走出来。

路遇偶像的副舰长兴奋极了，他高兴地朝西里尔打招呼，“晚上好，阁下！您这是准备睡了吗？”  
第二舰队的人大多跟他们的指挥官一样，热情又自来熟，不会像将西里尔奉为神明的第一舰队的士兵那样狂热崇敬之余，又有些不敢轻易接近他。

“嗯，也祝您晚安，普朗上校。”

正准备跟偶像多聊两句，普朗副舰长突然一拍脑袋，想起了件事，“对了，不知道有没有通知到您，高级军官宿舍区这片今天没有热水，洗澡的话得去公共浴室。”

“是之前的炮击造成的吗？”

“对，给军官宿舍提供热水的管道所在的那个位置被打到了好几次，工程兵又忙着抢修别的更重要的地方，就把那块的修理工程排到明天了。”

“原来如此，怪不得看您从外面湿着头发回来。感谢告知。”

“记得试试浴室里的温泉池，那个可是只有圣炎号才有的好东西。”副舰长好心地向外来人士推荐好物。

“好。”西里尔微笑道。

使用公共浴室对于过惯集体生活的军人来说是习以为常的事，翻找出毛巾和洗浴用品，西里尔拿好随身物品进入了alpha专用的浴室。  
温暖湿润的蒸汽扑面而来。  
把军服脱下，刚给被包扎的手上喷上军医给的防水剂，便听到了从里面传来的一声响动，西里尔探过头去，看见了某个肌肉发达的健壮背影。

把可怜无辜的橡皮小黄鸭狠狠掷进池水里，全身赤裸，毫不在意自己遛鸟行径的某元帅暴躁地大吼道，“叫你们平时刻苦训练些，不听，这下弱渣本质原形毕露了吧！打个猫在后方养老的‘老四’部队居然还能有人负伤，丢不丢人！”  
菲利普是个负面情绪很少的乐天派，在为走错路的同僚的逝去哀悼过后，很快便又恢复了往日的精神，再次活力十足地欺负起苦哈哈的部下们，以和古地球流行语中“胖虎”相近的行事风格强行霸占了浴室的制高点进行训话。

安静地听着菲利普元气满满的训斥声，西里尔悄然走入池水中，和来放松的alpha士兵一同泡澡，泡了一会儿，他捞起那个被浮在水面上摇摇晃晃的小黄鸭，好奇地捏了下。  
“叽——”小黄鸭用萌萌的叫声抗议他的暴行。

“没错！说的就是你！那边绑架了‘丫丫’的绷带男！”听到橡皮鸭的惨叫，菲利普抬起手义正词严地说道。

浴室里的视线顿时集中在拿着橡皮玩具的白银之王身上。

原来这玩具是菲利普的吗？而且，丫丫？……西里尔陷入了沉默。

发现长官的心爱之物被人大胆染指，唯恐怒火波及到自己身上，习惯性拿长官的日常一吼当泡澡背景乐的alpha们见势不妙，立刻作鸟兽状散去。  
没过两分钟，浴室里的人已纷纷跑没了影，只留两个舰队各自的精神支柱在原地对峙。

在西里尔友好地将小黄鸭还给他后，菲利普故意表现出的敌意没能继续维持下去，他有些不自在地摸了摸头顶的发茬，低声道，“你的手，医生怎么说？”他也是MS驾驶员出身的战士，自然知道手伤对机师的影响能有多大。  
很多在服役期结束前被批准退役的军人都是因为肉体上无法修复的伤残而离队的，即使以“坚持坚守，奋战到底”为核心精神的第二舰队拥有全军独一家的“圣巴斯弟盎”特殊部队——由使用机械义体的老兵组成的MS奇袭队，之前突袭奥林帕斯的极端主战派的机师中有不少便是从这个部队退役的，但这些固执地不肯从前线撤离的“残兵”终究不再是曾经的全盛状态，勉强去战斗的结果便是在己方阵亡士兵的数据报告上画出折线图的一个尖角。  
菲利普很担心西里尔也会像他们一样，在状态受到影响的情况下，还用各种各样的理由把自己往死路上逼。

“没问题的，不用担心。”无论是出于alpha的强烈自尊，还是为了安抚关心则乱的亲友，西里尔都只会不厌其烦地一遍遍重复这已经被他说了无数次的说辞。  
他的心大，一方面因为白银之王确实是个对自己实力极为自信的傲慢的alpha，也有着知道以后不会再有那么多仗需要打了的原因，而且，为了保护omega而受的伤，就像是古代骑士被授予的荣耀的勋章一样，是种甜蜜的负担。

菲利普看得出他说的是真心话，心下产生佩服之情，忍不住抬手朝对方比了个大拇指，真心实意地称赞道，“你可真是个为了O连命都不要的高级色狼啊。”

有这么夸人的吗？西里尔腹诽。

“既然你手不能动了，那我就勉为其难地帮你撸一次吧。”

“等等等等。”西里尔试图从这暴走的事态走向中找出逻辑，“我的右手可还好好的呢！完全能自行处理！”

菲利普奇怪地瞄他，“你这么紧张干什么？直A间普通的互助而已，还是说你是AA恋？”

“怎么可能！”恐同的直A癌将军立刻反驳道。  
要不是体位颠倒的经历，西里尔压根都不会意识到菲利普的提议有什么不对，虽说他现在也没认识到这种来自同性的手活邀请奇怪在哪里，只是隐约觉得对面人的眼神好像有点热过头了。

直A脑的菲利普也是同样的情况，这个身高快要两米的壮汉元帅大咧咧地坐到比他矮了一头的将军旁边，一把将人拉到了怀里，也不嫌紧挨着同性的裸体恶心，用手摸了摸对方光洁白皙的肌肤，感叹道，“omega的皮肤也就这么滑了吧。”

西里尔有些奇怪，“你的伴侣不是omega吗？”  
联合的不少人还是抱持着的AO结合才是稳定好婚姻的传统观念的，菲利普位高权重，不该到了这岁数还没有属于自己的omega。

“别说omega了，beta都没。”菲利普委屈且愤愤不平地说道，“他们都说喜欢粉红色和小黄鸭的A不正常。”而且还污蔑他是AA恋，这群没有眼光的人！

对于菲利普的抱怨，西里尔深以为然，同为直A癌的他很轻易便理解了对方的脑回路，同情地安慰起对方来，“人们容易被表象迷惑，要透过现象看本质才对，真正的alpha是敢于直面自己的真实欲望并对此毫不掩饰的。”

被强大的同性和可恶的宿敌赞美为真A的菲利普顿时眉飞色舞起来。


	57. 打完这杆Twin Beam Cannon，我们还是好战友

除了些会引来他人注目的奇怪小爱好外，菲利普·斯米尔诺夫是个完美符合大众刻板印象的alpha，他身形高大健壮，暴躁好斗，领地意识强，同时还很擅长发号施令，这样一个典型的硬汉A，应该早就泡到了个O才对，联合人的性观念是比较开放的，看对眼后在发情期春风一度的AO组合多到数不过来，怎么还会出现古地球时期特有的“魔法师”呢？

之所以被迫单身多年，一方面是菲利普生活作风中无处不在的AA恋气息所导致的，其实，还有着他下身某处的尺寸过度超标的缘故，大鸡巴确实能把人爽得欲死欲仙，但大到非人类标准的……  
那些跟菲利普交往过，约会到最后一步即将上本垒的男男女女，在他脱下内裤后，纷纷胆战心惊地找各种借口告辞，慌不择路地夺门而出——菲利普一看就是个不知道疼人的糙汉A，他们可不想成为联合史上第一个死于“凶器”之下的倒霉蛋。

于是，待菲利普完全勃起后，西里尔也惊了，他本以为像安德烈那样天赋异禀的男人已是世间仅有，没想到不到一年的时间，就又让他碰上了一个。  
这也太大了吧。  
年轻人悄悄咽了口唾沫，有些害怕又嫉妒地移开了眼神，为了自己摇摇欲坠的尊严着想，拒绝再跟那耀武扬威的深渊巨兽对视。

和深受打击的某人不同，正抱着比自己体型小上整整一号的美人的alpha壮汉喜滋滋地伸手握住怀中人长度直径同样雄伟可观，却在自己的对比下显得格外纯洁可爱的性器，运用起多年单身生活练就的娴熟技巧，很快便把人撸得喘息连连，阴茎也又烫又硬地立了起来。

两根尺寸不一，热度却同样惊人的性器紧紧贴到一处，被宽大温暖的手掌一同揽住，有节奏地上下套弄起来。

“呜嗯……”触感略显粗糙的指腹蹭过龟头时带起的激爽电流令西里尔浑身一颤，没忍住喉间的呻吟。  
广开后宫，从不缺BO的白银之王是第一次被联合人世界观里的“同性”握住要害手淫，而且还是跟一根尺寸傲视群雄的超级巨物以如此近的距离亲密接触，这让他有种领地被入侵的隐约的危机感，可同时，一个深知alpha的爽点在哪的同性的撸管技巧实在太过美妙，即使没有被整根圈握住，那不断在敏感的神经末梢上或轻轻抚过，或施予压力的技法所激起的强烈快感也已经逼得西里尔一次次徘徊在精关失守的边缘了

没多久，银灰发色的青年便眼神迷离，两颊泛红，腰肢发软地将头靠上了眼前人宽阔的胸膛，不自觉地扭动起腰身，蹭着对方的掌心来汲取更多舒服的爱抚。  
这副仿佛是在跟主人蹭来蹭去地撒娇的幼猫既视感令喜爱萌物的菲利普心跳加快了几分，不禁把人抱得更紧了。

快感在套弄揉搓的动作间不断攀升，透明的前列腺液自马眼中激动地溢出，顺着柱身一路向下流去，沾湿了掌心。  
两具蕴含了强大力量的肉体紧靠相依，难耐地彼此磨蹭着，在两个直A脑的alpha自身没有意识到的情况下亲昵地厮磨缠绵。

数百下频率莫测的套弄撸动后，西里尔闷哼一声，攀在菲利普肩背后的右手突然收紧，将白色的精液充作投降的白旗，率先在同僚高超的手淫技巧前败下阵来。  
喷薄而出的精液溅上了两个男人肌肉紧实的胸腹，其中年纪较轻的那个双眼盈泪，放大的瞳孔中满是欲望得以被满足后产生的欢愉，他垂下头急促地喘息，白皙的大腿在以微不可查的幅度颤抖。

把宿敌用手玩射的某元帅语气中满是骄傲，“怎么样，厉害吧？”

歇了几秒，从大脑乱成一团的状态中找回理智，西里尔真心实意地感叹道，“真的好厉害啊，斯米尔诺夫元帅，您到底多少年没找到伴了？”

论KY程度，在场的这俩直A癌只能说是棋逢对手，不相上下了。

单身狗不可提的弱点遭到了致命一击，果不其然，昭示着怒意的青筋下一秒在菲利普的额际爆出，他一把捏住眼前人的面颊，直把那张会说出讨人厌的话语的可恶的嘴连带着其主人好看的脸一同捏得变形，恶狠狠地说道，“老子这是天生的优秀手艺！”输人不输阵，他才不会承认自己是个只能在冰冷孤寂的夜晚独自撸管的可怜单身人士呢！  
被低情商言论气到的菲利普把友爱精神抛到一边，暗自磨起牙来，“既然你也爽过了，是不是该轮到兄弟爽爽了？”

面对一个脸色不善的alpha的哲♂学提议，西里尔思索了一秒，觉得做人还是得公平点，菲利普都愿意主动帮他撸了，他也不好把人硬邦邦的大兄弟就这么在一旁晾着，虽说那根巨物实在是让人有些不安。

得到了肯定的答复，菲利普的怒火稍缓，他的视线扫过对方缠着绷带吊在身前的左手，又看向那斜飞入胯的性感人鱼线，最终停在了皮肤柔嫩的腿根处。  
“转过去给我看看。”

不明所以，不过西里尔还是照做了。

嘶，一个alpha的屁股，居然比他购买过的任何一款臀部倒模都还漂亮！  
菲利普惊讶地睁大了眼睛，在下一秒，手指已经捏上了面前弹性十足，形状完美的臀肉，用手指亲身检测过美妙的质感后，这色A居然还伸手拍了两下，直把脂肪和肌肉完美结合下产生的圆润蜜桃臀打得颤动起来，引来西里尔疑惑的回望后，才猛地回过神来，红着脸干咳一声，发动了直A癌自带的逻辑自洽的技能，大言不惭地做出了决定，“既然手不方便的话，就用屁股来帮我吧。”

“……我们不是AA恋，对吧？”迟钝如西里尔也终于隐隐觉得似乎哪里有些不对。

“当然不是！”菲利普认真地说道，“你见过像我们这么alpha气概十足的AA恋吗？那些怪胎就是一群举止扭捏的O炮！”

可平日里最喜欢骂作为假想敌的第一舰队为“心慈手软的铃兰O炮”的就是您呀，斯米尔诺夫元帅。  
还有，据不记名统计，AA恋群体中占比最高的类型恰好是某些A气冲天，业余时间喜爱锻炼打磨自己肉体，比起作为异性的BO反而更关注强大的同性的男女。

恐同既深柜啊。

对方极为自信且肯定的语气说服了西里尔，“那你来吧。”只是同性间正常的互相帮助的话，他可以接受。

宿敌的退让使得莽汉元帅的气消了不少，为了方便接下来的交合，他把人抱到洗手台处，转移了阵地。

洗手池处的大理石台面冷冰冰的，似乎能把人类温暖的热度都吸走。  
西里尔跪伏到台子上，将发烫的脸贴近冰冷的镜面，默默地感受着身后人在自己臀上放肆作乱的大手，咬住下唇一言不发，显然是害羞又紧张极了。

揉了半天手感一流的好屁股当作开胃前菜，菲利普心满意足又恋恋不舍地移开快要被细腻肌肤吸附住了的手掌，转而朝着藏在臀肉间的菊穴进发，他的期待没有被辜负，与年轻人极为丰富的性经历不同的是，那处看上去依然纯洁如处子，紧致又粉嫩的小穴——恰巧是品味少女化的元帅最为喜欢的色彩。

Alpha一旦精虫上脑，为了得到交配权，诱哄的鬼话那是张口就来的，例如此时的菲利普，“我就蹭蹭不进去。”  
待粗长的性器被丰润的两瓣臀肉夹住，他用力固定住眼前人纤细有致的腰身，开始动了。

西里尔不好意思地闭上眼，不想去看镜子里身后人的模样，可失去了视觉后，触感反而变得更加明显，他甚至能够分辨出那快速磨蹭过后穴的阴茎上攀附着的每一根静脉的位置，每一次脉搏的鼓动，而且，自发生了体位颠倒的意外后，他对前列腺快感愈发地食髓知味，现在听到对方保证不会肏他，他的心中竟然出现了和庆幸并存的小小失落。  
心中所想表现在了行动上，西里尔悄悄调整了下自己的跪姿，在菲利普的再一次进攻时，抬起腰，让因紧张而颤抖收缩着的屁眼正对上性器顶端硕大的龟头。

他这作死的撩拨行为使得欲火焚身的菲利普的理智绷断了弦。  
伸手拿过洗手台上摆放的润肤露，借助膏体的润滑，一根关节粗大的手指捅进了窄小羞涩，色泽浅淡的肛门里，下半身的躁动催促着菲利普不要再在前戏上多浪费时间，没多享受会儿肠肉的柔嫩紧致，便急不可耐地将第二根，第三根手指插进去旋转搅动起来。  
而当他扶着下半身的“深渊巨兽”真正进入时，刚冲破括约肌欲拒还迎的抵御，连大半截茎身都还没完全挺入，西里尔已是倒吸一口冷气，胸中燃烧着的小期待彻底湮灭，表情从霞飞双颊变成生无可恋。

这不是交配用的生殖器，这根本就是给人上刑用的邪物啊！

足有小桃子大的龟头快要把可怜的甬道和肛门撑爆了，再加上处男毫无章法的四处乱顶，糟糕至极的性爱水准，西里尔不由得挣扎起来，“不行，你太乱来了！”

然而性交时理智全无的alpha哪还听得进人话，他们的自我主义之强，以至于连平时清醒的时候都不会轻易采纳他人的建议，此时身下人的反抗只能引来欲火中烧的alpha更加用力的压制，菲利普抓过西里尔没受伤的右手反锁在身后，探过身子，一口咬上了对方位于后颈的腺体。

与自身不兼容的，来自其他alpha的信息素顿时侵入体内，西里尔脑子一嗡，眼前瞬时间炸裂出无数迷幻的色彩，镜子里自己的景象开始逐渐扭曲旋转，最后成了一团漩涡般的神秘图案，像古地球时期画家梵高的作品，又像是尚未被人类踏足过的未知星云。

原来如此，这就是那些AA恋热衷于同性性交的原因啊……西里尔想，灰色的空洞眼瞳像是在注视着他人所无法涉及的神秘世界，不知何时，随着陌生的信息素的入侵，他挣扎的动作幅度慢慢减弱直到彻底消失，两种不同的信息素在体内争斗抗衡时制造的奇妙的化学反应令人不时有种置身天堂却又在下一秒颠倒至地狱的错觉，失去了掌控的身体使他感到害怕，然而这种将一切交托给另一人的体验，又莫名地让他产生了一种近乎于终于能够放松了的轻快舒畅感。

两个A违背常理的交媾却使得他们各自的信息素——橙花与矢车菊的香气交织成一首令人会联想到阳光与晨露的迷人旋律。

当橙花的味道飘进鼻腔时，菲利普挺动腰身的力道更大了，原本已称得上是粗鲁的攻势，现下更是带上了几分他上阵杀敌时会展现出的凶狠暴戾的意味。  
任何胆敢在一个强大的alpha前彰显其存在的同性都等同于挑衅他权威的自不量力的敌人，这也是特殊性别不得不在人流量较大的公众场合佩戴颈带的原因，除了omega外，任何其他的信息素都有可能把这群位于食物链顶端的高傲的捕猎者激怒。

姿容美丽的alpha青年被人压制住，大力而粗暴地肏弄着屁眼的场景光是看着就能激起观者的性欲，大开大合，酣畅淋漓地数次一挺到底后，菲利普遵循着印刻在潜意识里的本能，将性器的顶端顶上了生殖腔的入口。

刚生产完没几天的内腔极为敏感，方才不过是与之擦身而过的抽插都已是不小的刺激，此时再被针对，西里尔根本无法在那酸软酥麻的过电感前抵抗一秒，他听到了一声带着媚意的尖叫声，过了半天，才意识到那放荡的声音居然是从自己喉中传来的。

“呀啊啊！——不行！不可以直接进来！”

硕大的龟头不容抗拒地顶开了腔颈，一瞬间过载的感官使得他浑身战栗不止，甬道也随之疯狂地收缩着想要将入侵者排斥出去，殊不知这样的行为只会将对方夹得更紧，吞得更深。而天职便是孕育后代的生殖腔则温顺地亲吻起男人的性器，将那处能喷洒出精子的龟头严丝合缝地包裹住，谄媚讨好地吸吮嘬弄起来。

敏感的性器被温暖湿热的嫩肉紧紧缠绕住，每一次向外抽出的动作都会引来柔嫩的腔体不舍的挽留，不顾身下人的痛呼与哭泣声，在百来次蛮横恣意的捣弄冲撞后，菲利普成结了。  
分别位于冠状沟之下和阴茎底部的第三类海绵体充血膨胀，紧紧卡住生殖腔和肛口附近，阻止承受方在射精过程中抽身逃离以确保受孕的效果，与此同时，被大鸡巴一股股射出的浓郁粘稠的精液用力冲刷过生殖腔的内壁，储存在睾丸处的全部生殖细胞被一次性倒灌入几乎难以承受这一巨量液体的可怜内腔。

被过度使用了的生殖腔又酸又痛，身体最深处让另一个alpha入侵并灌满的耻辱感使得西里尔抽泣不止，哭得像个被坏人骗走全部零用钱的不谙世事的高中生，他大声控诉起来，“你说过只是蹭蹭不进来的！”

漫长的射精结束后，大脑重新运作的菲利普这时也变得尴尬起来，他不自在地瞟了眼镜子里映出的连鼻尖都哭红了的年轻人，拙口笨舌地安抚起对方，“……都是alpha，没什么大不了的，又不会怀孕。”他想要安慰人的本意是好的，奈何情商实在是不及格，最后导致他说出来的话让人听了便气得拳头一阵痒痒。

连涵养好如西里尔都忍不住哭着骂道，“呜，怪不得你没有伴侣！”

自觉理亏，处于某种难以言明的心虚状态的菲利普没出声反驳。

随着时间的分秒流逝，情潮消退后，处于贤者时间的两人沉默了，他们一个被结尚未褪去的大鸡巴插着屁眼，连小腹都被顶出了个微小的突起，另一个则是在同性的体内性奋到成了结，性欲发泄完脑子清醒后，两个直A的尴尬感都快要炸裂天际了。

菲利普没话找话，“结得过一会儿才能消，这地方随时可能有人来，我们去里面。”

“嗯。”

菲利普揽过将军的膝弯，轻松将人抱到一处比较靠里的淋浴间内。相对无言的安静氛围很古怪，为了避免这种疑似AA恋倾向的微妙气氛，菲利普把喷头的开关拧开，将热水浇在两人身上。

大概是因为在躁动的性欲得以满足后，内心会变得格外的宁静吧，每次事后西里尔都有点化身思考者的倾向，这一次也不例外，与菲利普超过战友界限的亲密接触也进一步地打破了他的心防。银发青年垂下长长的眼睫，轻声道，“死亡是种解脱吗？”

虽没有明讲，但菲利普知道他在说什么，“……复仇者终将死在复仇的路上，这话不止是在说仇恨会制造更多的仇恨这点。”被夺走了一切只剩下复仇一个念头的人的余下的生命里便也只剩下这一个目标了，除此之外的时间，宛如灵魂被抽离的一具行尸走肉，往昔的日子越是美好，就越会让被孤零零地留在这世上的人感到痛苦。  
大手落在年轻人的发顶，这个在他人眼里摘不掉那顶名为“暴躁幼稚”的帽子的男人在严肃了表情后，看上去竟是格外的可靠，“是乔凡尼那家伙给自己选了那样的退场。”  
拯救所有人这种事是不现实的，所以，不用再自责了。

“我能够体会到一点艾格尼科元帅的感受，目睹重要之人的死亡……他不可能放得下的。”西里尔语气低落，“我曾经说过‘这世上没有军人能去的天堂’这种气话，我不该那样讲的。”他不是信仰者，但假如从未被证明过的灵魂真的存在的话，因手上的血腥导致连死后都无法与珍重的家人团聚，那样实在是太过痛苦和悲伤了，而且，这也不该是他们中很多人应得的结局。

“傻子！我们死后要去的可是英雄的归处——‘瓦尔哈拉’啊！到时候再去找住在天堂里的人串门就是了！”

听到这话，西里尔抬起头。  
望着菲利普笃定的笑容，他灰瞳中的浅淡阴影消散开来，半晌，唇边也勾起一个微笑的弧度。“……你真是个奇怪的人，菲利普。”

“嘿！”菲利普有些不爽地一掌打上了对方的屁股，以示抗议。

二十分钟后，结退了下去。抽出性器，菲利普望着那处被他肏得洞开的红肿穴口，很是手贱地碰了碰，被人一巴掌糊在下巴上推开后，仍厚着脸皮凑过去观察那自生殖腔深处一路缓慢倒流而出的浓稠精液，以alpha的好视觉，他甚至还看到了肠道内表面上粘着白色浊流的嫩肉。

“有必要这么好奇吗？”清理工作一再被打断的西里尔无奈了。

“难得有机会看到影像外的实物啊！”刚刚摆脱了处男的某A理直气壮地道。

“……你真的该练练手活之外的技术了，器大活烂是不会有BO喜欢的。”后宫王敲敲黑板，开始了他的私人小课堂。

异性是alpha间经久不衰的热门话题，提起这个，连总是不愿对宿敌低头的菲利普也禁不住好奇，不情不愿地向后宫王讨教起来，“听说你在第一舰队里左拥右抱，怎么做到的？”哪个alpha没有一个后宫梦？

西里尔歪了歪头，回忆起他和情人们的相处方式，“搭讪，送花，烛光晚餐，大概就是这样。”其实大多时间还是那些热情的B或O主动凑过来接近他，他自己几乎没有主动出击过几次。

这下轮到菲利普无语了，很快，他极为愤愤不平地说道，“……你这是活在几个世纪前的老古董吗，就这样无聊的家伙都有人看得上？为什么没人愿意跟我上床啊！”  
直A脑的他忽略了很重要的一点，那就是人类改不了的颜控的本性，以及白银之王战神的光环加成。


	58. 冷面奶爸带娃记，沉迷霸总电视剧的熊孩子急需修正

两天后，西里尔随着第二舰队的分舰队，返回他们位于木星附近的军事要塞“西格玛”。  
之前出于安全考虑，他不得不把对联合人生地不熟的帝国少校和刚出生没几天的小儿子留在了那里，好在“西格玛”要塞的性质和第一舰队所驻守的“埃普西隆”一样，都是以进行长期的独立作战和防御外敌为主要目的而建造的封闭式卫星要塞，内部自给自足不说，还有划分给军属居住的生活区和商业区，菲利普元帅对手下的约束也是出了名的严格，单论生活品质和安全这两点，他没什么不放心的。

不过锡德这几天肯定还是担心了吧，西里尔有些愧疚地想。  
长距离通讯需要使用军用频道，他自认在圣炎号上的身份只是“登门求助的隔壁邻居”，不方便为了私事开口借用通讯设备，只好按捺下思念之情，用别的事情转移自己的注意力。

圣炎号刚在军港内停稳，西里尔已带着卡莱布混在第一批急吼吼回家的士兵里下了船，令想找他一同写作业的小伙伴扑了个空，此次擅自的军事行动自然是要向国防委员会提交报告的，菲利普元帅虽算不上“胸大无脑”，但也对文书工作不耐烦得很，这些alpha大多厌恶的琐事平时都是他的副官来处理的，可这次副官被他留在了要塞里看家，对作战的内容只能通过别人的转述和影像记录来了解。  
“切，有了异性没人性！就老公孩子热炕头这点出息。”菲利普抱怨几句，见周围人都在忙，没人搭理自己，只好憋着气撸起袖子，苦哈哈地埋头打起了字。

另一边，轻装上阵，现在依然两手空空的西里尔开着租来的悬浮车，带着因处于没有电视剧可看的戒断状态而两眼无神的长子，来到了锡德位于生活区的临时住所，还没走进公寓楼的玻璃门，他已眼尖地看到自家叼着奶嘴的小儿子，以及那个背着个娃娃，两手拎着购物袋的背影。

唇角忍不住翘起，西里尔微笑着朝那正睁着大眼睛，好奇地向四处看来看去的小宝宝挥手，他还没给这孩子取名字，之前被软禁在伊伍的庄园，眼睁睁看着自护党的阴谋成型却无能为力的那段时间实在是让他心烦意乱，就将取名的事情搁在一边了。

“锡德！”西里尔打了声招呼，走到恋人身边，接过他手中的一个购物袋。  
视角变动后，一个被锡德高挑的身形挡住了的矮个子尉官映入他的眼中，望着对方脖子上佩戴的黑色颈带，西里尔眉头微动。  
在对伴侣的占有欲上这点，他和其他的alpha没什么不同，对所有擅自接近伴侣的同性都抱有隐隐的警戒和敌对意识，觉得这些色A都是些不怀好意，图谋不轨的家伙。

“下午好，中尉。”白衣将军主动抬手朝一个比他军衔低了不知道多少级的尉官行礼，但这次可不是出于礼貌或友善，而是隐约感到了冒犯的alpha在先发制人的示威。

那个尉官——看上去也就是十三岁左右的年纪，留着个圆溜溜的寸头的男孩面色一变，不甘地看了眼就算是身着普通的常服却依然有着一番另类的冷酷魅力的“beta”，自知敌不过眼前这个不过是泄露了一丝信息素，便把他逼得产生了心悸感的成年强敌，纵使不愿，也只能在匆匆回礼后灰溜溜地离开了。

西里尔心里开始泛起柠檬味，而有着文化差异的帝国少校还没意识到问题所在。  
在锡德眼里，那穿着短裤的尉官不过是个乐于助人的好孩子，还是被帝国人所诟病的“少年兵”体系的受害者。  
以动手打人为日常工作，非工作时间却十分尊老爱幼的锡德本想等手腾下来，就找包零食给那小孩当作带路的谢礼，压根没发现对方才不是什么陌生的热心人士，而是个想泡他的色小鬼。

“我回来了，让你担心了。”  
大概是被潜在的情敌刺激到了的缘故，作风传统，不习惯在大庭广众之下做出亲密动作的白银之王主动吻上了恋人的唇，在那总是维持着冷漠线条的唇上轻咬一口，高调地宣示了主权后，他退后开来，把在旁边围观“渣爹出轨全程”而牙酸脸僵的卡莱布拽过来，朝锡德说明被他们一直以来误解为替身的长子的真实身份和事情原委。

对白银之王不按照常理出牌的习性，锡德开始有些习惯了。  
公寓里，在沙发上坐着的冷面奶爸语调麻木地总结道，“所以，你，十八岁，有个之前一直都不知道的，五岁就已经快一米九了的‘儿子’？”  
神奇的联合人，深不可测啊，锡德冷漠地腹诽。

伴随着跟还没断奶的弟弟亲亲抱抱举高高的卡莱布掩不住兴奋的背景音，西里尔苦笑道，“年轻时犯下的错误。”没有在香味诱人的omega前把持住，不小心泄露了生殖细胞，是当年的他太过冲动。

“不要说得好像人真是你生的一样。”  
搞清了“长子”的身份，再听对方这容易引起听众误解的发言，锡德差点又有了上论坛去黑某战神表里不一，在公众前装成光风霁月的白莲花，实则是个私生活不检点的绿茶屌的冲动。在和西里尔相互理解后，他从“每日必黑白银之王”的激动黑粉状态脱离，但数月下来养成的习惯导致他仍会不时地吐槽对方。

“还有你的手是怎么回事？”帝国人皱眉问道，他刚才阻止了西里尔吊着条胳膊还想绅士地帮beta提重物的作死行为，他眼睛没瞎，自然一眼就看到了对方挂彩的事。

“小意外。”西里尔将手伤的事敷衍过去。

被人用不走心的借口糊弄，锡德心里有点恼火，但身为审讯官的他亲身体会过对方的嘴能有多硬，知道再问下去也问不出什么，便板起那张不好惹的坏人脸，语气不善地威胁道，“给我平日里注意点！我们情报部的人可是无处不在的！”  
刚说完，锡德被自己的口头禅提醒了，他还有件重要的事情没跟西里尔讲。

于是，两个孩子被留在客厅里看动画片，两个大人则在厨房准备晚餐，同时低声交流起来。

“帝国军的贵族派最近可能会有异动。”穿着围裙切菜的酷哥不声不响地投下了一个惊天炸弹。

正在开冰箱的西里尔身形一顿，眼神刹那间凝重起来，他不怀疑锡德作为一个情报人员的工作能力——在身处敌方大本营的不利情况下，依然能通过各种渠道破译获取己方的消息的本领，令他感到疑惑的是另一件事。  
“为什么要把这件事告诉身为联合军人的我？阿玛鲁拉少校。”白服的将军转过身，态度认真地问道。

西里尔对忠诚一词有自己的理解，但他也清楚他的行事作风在某些人眼中是明晃晃的背叛：不仅不尽心杀敌，还跑去炸自家炮台，这种人简直是就是古地球谚语“痛击我的队友”的最佳诠释。  
和西里尔这种无纪律的半吊子军人不同，锡德少校一直都是认真对待工作的，只要是上司发布的任务，就算是抢夺小女孩手中的棒棒糖这种毫无逻辑可言的惊天恶行，他都会一丝不苟地去执行，所以西里尔才会询问锡德此时突然“背叛”的原因。

“……你会结束战争的。”锡德用一种十分笃定的语气说道。  
在经过了数月的近距离监视，共同探寻德墨忒尔事件的真相，逃离奥林帕斯，乃至一时不察被软禁在地球……不知不觉间，锡德对西里尔的信任已经达到了一个常人难以想象的高度，他是真心地相信着无所不能的白银之王会将战火终结在这个时代的，为了帮助对方实现和平的理想，也为了这世界上不再出现更多像他一样的战争孤儿，辗转反侧许久，不是不为自己即将做的事感到痛苦，但锡德仍做出了将情报出卖给敌人的决定。

面对这份被自愿套上了枷锁的双手小心翼翼地捧到眼前的，极为珍贵的信任，西里尔的眼圈一下子红了，他快步走过去，从背后抱住帝国人的腰身，收紧手臂，侧头靠着对方宽阔的肩膀，郑重保证道，“嗯，我会阻止他们的。”  
他定会制止两国无意义的争斗，无论是联合还是帝国，都有着很好的人，这些好人不该被仇恨所驱使，彼此厮杀，最后将他们宝贵的生命葬送。

感受到身后人贴上来的动作，冷硬的眉眼放松下来，锡德抬手，带有安抚意味地拍了拍缠着自己腰不放的手臂，“我知道。”

在饭桌上，锡德少校将更为详细的情报以及帝国军内部的不同派系一一讲给西里尔听。

帝国军现下的宇宙舰队共有六个，分别是被打上了皇家御用标签的“雷神”，由大量平民出身的军官组成的“赤焰”，全国各地的平民精英和部分贵族混搭组成的“蓝火”，以及大贵族从他们所管辖的领地上自行征兵，注入巨额资金建立的“暗夜”，“明光”，“星夜”。

其中，雷神，赤焰和蓝火三支舰队的司令官都是绝对忠于以爱护国民而闻名的三皇子的皇家派。

而暗夜和明光的实际掌权者则是帝国殖民星的领主，天高皇帝远，这些大贵族在自己领地上的待遇和皇室没什么区别，生活作风甚至还要奢侈得多，对于能够给他们带来巨大财富的利益也是欲壑难填。最为支持攻打新人类地球联合，夺走金星能源基地的极端主战派就是这群人。

同为贵族军的星夜的最高指挥官的立场则较为暧昧一些，这人名叫艾德利安·璃·宇文西凤，是个有名望的老牌贵族的独生子，还和皇室有点沾亲带故的关系，按理说他应该在上流社会混得很开才是，可实际上，没有哪个大贵族乐意和他深入打交道。  
这群在科技高度发展的年代还搞起腐朽的血统论的贵族老爷们排斥被平民所生的艾德利安上将：终于找到了真爱的宇文老爷子和当年与他联姻的贵族小姐离婚分家，打破了他们这个小圈子互惠互利，在一同赚钱的同时固化阶级，压榨中下层人民的潜规则，艾德利安上将自然不被他们所待见。

既不被贵族派所接受，也得不到“看不上吸血虫”的平民派的信任，艾德利安上将在军方会议的大部分时间里，处于一种“有人发言就笑着点头，真轮到大家要对某个决定举手投票时，就缩小存在感，装发呆弃权”的墙头草的状态，谁也不知道他每天到底在想些什么。

“贵族掌权的三支舰队都从冥王星附近的基地悄悄出动了么……”西里尔喃喃自语道。  
锡德带来的消息不可谓不糟糕，由贵族掌权的三个舰队都是大型舰队，每个舰队都至少由5000战舰和一万到一万5000台MS组成。  
相比之下，社会陷入人口危机而不得不走精兵路线的联合军的兵力看上去少得可怜，就连在补充兵源上有优先权，作为边防军的第一舰队总共也只有1500艘战舰，MS数量倒是不少，国防委员会向来都很重视alpha的战斗力，在高端精锐武器上砸钱毫不手软。

一打五已经是联合人能力的极限了，而一打十？不可能的，那是不现实的天方夜谭。  
“我必须将这件事上报到国防委员会，如果情况糟糕到了必须开战的地步，总参谋部会调兵到前线。”西里尔道，歉意地握住了锡德的手。

用力反握住恋人的手，锡德少校在沉默片刻后，说道，“不用在意。你是不是打算明天启程回埃普西隆？”  
待西里尔点头后，他继续道，“放心去做你该做的事，这俩小子先归我管了。”  
西里尔脱不开身，锡德打算自己行动。

听到这话，一直埋头吃饭的卡莱布抬起头，眼神不善地看向锡德。

“小子，你是准备继续当你爸爸的拖油瓶，还是跟我去干点正经事？”锡德毫不客气地嘲讽道。  
克隆人和军队这两个词放在一起足够点爆很多人敏感的神经，就算到了埃普西隆，卡莱布也不可能再像以前那样驾驶MS，他连正经的军籍都没有，除了跟军属一起在安全的后方待着外，什么也做不了。

激将法对幼稚的小孩效果立竿见影，放下餐刀，卡莱布将手臂环抱在身前，冷冷道，“如果你是故意想引起我的注意，那我告诉你，你成功了。但是给我记住，beta，就算得到了我的身子你也得不到我的心。”刚说完，他的脑袋就被西里尔轻轻敲了下。

“不是说过不许再模仿言情剧里的人物了吗？卡莱布。”

白银之王隐含威胁，散发着冷气的笑容让他的手下败将兼儿子怂了，连忙改口道，“不要动，再动我不保证会发生什么。”

这出口便是霸总金句的傻孩子被他爹当晚加了餐，菜名是，竹笋炒肉。


	59. 紫毛注定被金毛算计到死

换好一身便于行动的改良式骑马装，有着一头火焰般明丽红发的皇女屈尊纡贵地端着咖啡，亲自来探望埋首于工作中的黑客。她将尚还冒着热气的提神饮品放到桌上，问道，“进展如何？”

“快了，还需要几分钟。”玛琳皱眉望着电脑屏幕上滚动的代码，十指翻飞，在键盘上飞快敲打着字符，并不断启动自制的功能各异的小程序，来破解首都星外轨道的巨型移动炮台——十二泰坦的控制系统的防火墙。

玛琳不愧是个经验丰富的独立黑客，在她高超的技术下，监控首都星大气层内外的无数个摄像头被她在同一时刻，没有惊动任何人地悄悄瘫痪了。

拿过已经凉了的咖啡咕嘟咕嘟一口灌下去，忙了半天，连喝水的空都没找到的少女夸张地做了个鬼脸，“好酸！”

皇女被她一点也不给面子的抱怨的差评给逗笑了，就在这时，阿瑞斯号的广播里传来了舰长的声音。  
“十二泰坦已经被弄瞎了，本舰将在三分钟后展开海市蜃楼系统，突破大气层进入奥林帕斯，请各区工作人员做好准备。”

给自己系好防颠簸用的安全带，透过战舰的窗口，凝望着地质结构与地球极为相似的人工行星，beta女子轻声道，“我们这样会不会太鲁莽了，露德米拉？你弟弟现在可是掌权多年的摄政王，你确定他会乐意看到去世多年的姐姐突然‘死而复生’吗？”  
古地球历史上，为了权力而自相残杀的皇族可是多到数不过来，虽然玛琳对两国民众放下仇恨，握手言和一事有信心，但她不是对人性之恶一无所知的天真少女，玛琳没有深入地了解过帝国人口中的酒神草包摄政王，不过，作为皇女的志同道合者，她有着担心朋友受到伤害的理由。

“没事的，我知道丹尼尔，他不是个有野心的人。”皇女的态度很坚定。  
摄政王小她两岁，是个感情充沛的天生的艺术家，他们姐弟三人幼时的约定，在长大后的皇女看来，更像是童言无忌以及那段纯真美好的无忧时光的一个缩影，她没打算把这个性格不够刚强的弟弟推上政治舞台，更多的是鼓励对方去艺术学院进修，去做他真正想做的事，强迫一个没有治国天赋的人去勉强自己是没有结果的。

被喷涂成绯红色的阿瑞斯号释放出幻象化粒子包裹住舰身。  
幻象化粒子是一种能吸收和折射光和电磁波的纳米级数大小的气体晶格微粒，通过使用一定的电场就可以控制其状态，产生出光学迷彩的效果，即使是肉眼和雷达也难以察觉，而且，由于其本身具有挡隔红外线的缘故，热能探测器也不会对它做出反应。  
这种无懈可击的隐身神器，唯一称得上是缺点的地方，是它使用时间的长短：覆盖在金属表面的粒子会逐渐挥发，最多只能留存住80分钟。这也成了阿瑞斯号上的全体人员在奥林帕斯行动的时间上的极限。

战舰和大气层快速摩擦时产生的热量使得舰内的温度骤然升高，温控系统也随即发布自动警报，各区域的灯光在下一秒转为警告意味的暗红。

借着昏暗的灯光，皇女脸上的完美面具，那令任何一个严格的礼仪老师都挑不出错误的笑容逐渐放平成一条绷紧的直线。  
一想到即将与被迫分离多年的家人相见，近乡情怯之下，皇女忍不住和玛琳说出了她的心声，“我很后悔。那孩子，就像是被困在笼中不得自由的鸟一样，如果不是我当年太过大意，他本不必承受这些的。你说，他会怪我把他这些年不管不问地扔下吗？”

皇女难得一见的脆弱姿态令玛琳很惊讶，沉默片刻后，她抬手拍了拍皇女的肩膀，语调轻松地说道，“去道歉不就好了，家人之间哪有隔夜仇的？那个姐控在你面前估计连一秒钟都撑不住就要哭着扑到你怀里撒娇了！”

听到这别具一格的安慰，皇女失笑。

很快，进入隐身状态的战舰顺利驶入奥林帕斯。在将船停泊在隐蔽处后，被分配了任务的工作人员们行动起来，大部分武装特工朝着皇立军工研究所进发，他们要去回收第一舰队当初遗失的那台GN-Drive，而另一部分则跟着皇女和玛琳潜入皇宫。  
作为一名黑客，玛琳对于帝国人习以为常的用来维持社会秩序的中枢系统——超级人工智能“墨提斯”始终抱持着一种怀疑的态度，而锡德的上司被公然杀害一事更是加重了她的这种怀疑：理应是公正无私的AI，在明知道上校没有叛国的前提下，为什么会批准处决国家要员的任务？在持续的自我学习的过程中，拥有高智慧的AI是否产生了对它的造物主也就是人类不利的想法？这一切有待验证。

在暗中支持皇女行动的帝国人有很多，这些人遍布各个领域和行业，其中有几个便是为皇家进行安保工作的守卫，在里应外合之下，进行了变装的皇女一行堂而皇之地从正门进入了皇宫，而门口负责做来访记录的人在电脑里胡乱输入了“宫廷乐队入宫献艺”这样的理由后，便故意碰倒水杯，把连着监控设备的显示屏给弄短路了。

此时正值阳光明媚的早晨，是人们最为活力充沛的时间段，在其他市民忙碌于工作时，日常处于醉生梦死状态的摄政王正穿着丝绸浴袍，窝在软榻上昏昏欲睡，被染成了浅紫色的短发尚未经过梳理而四处翘着，他把脸上的眼罩扒下来一点，用那双皇家血脉独有的青瞳瞟了眼守在不远处的侍女，语调飘忽地问道，“醒脑用的起床铃呢？”

对摄政王衣衫不整的糟糕仪态熟视无睹，得到命令的侍女上前打开了房门，把那些早就在外面候着的艺人请进来。

“嗯……”摄政王慵懒地斜靠着卧榻，半眯着眼，抬手指了某个方向，“就这个吧，其他人可以走了。”  
他随手一指的正是扮成了摇滚乐队的皇女一行，那被哥特风的乌鸦面具遮住了大半张脸的红发吉他手令摄政王产生了某种强烈的既视感，也由此升起了几分兴味。

待屏退了无关人员后，帝国曾经备受期待的皇位继任者，露德米拉·达纳·加拉西，在摄政王疑惑的视线里放下吉他，摘下了脸上的面具。

处于半睡半醒状态的男人一下子睁大了眼睛，像是被迎头浇了盆凉水一样迅速清醒过来，他猛地站起，快步走上前去，却在距离长姐一步之遥的地方，胆怯地停住了脚步。  
摄政王小心地朝皇女的方向伸出手，缺乏血色的指尖因其主人不敢置信的激动情绪微微颤抖起来。

皇女接住了摄政王的手，用力握住，将他一把拉到身前。

“姐姐，我是在做梦吗？……姐姐！”接近三十岁的大男人竟在众目睽睽之下抱着长姐，失声哭了起来。

待摄政王稍微冷静下来一点后，皇女和他将这些年里发生的事，以及她之所以“死而复生”却不能回家的理由一口气全部说了出来。  
这期间，摄政王面色变幻数次，在听到当年在登基仪式上企图谋杀他姐姐的隐秘势力很可能就藏在帝国权力中心时，他的眼神有一瞬间变得极为凶狠，那种冰冷刺骨的情绪是其他帝国人从未在在这每天昏昏沉沉的草包身上见过的。

“走吧，去墨提斯的机房。”摄政王做决定的速度很快，在他的认知里，他姐本就是这国家三分之一权柄的未来主人，如果没有那次的暗杀，早就登基为女皇了，想要检查“墨提斯”的运行记录这种小事自然没有任何理由去阻止。  
不过为了不走漏风声，引起那个神秘组织的怀疑，皇女一行仍是扮作重金属乐队的模样，那一个个化妆成妖魔鬼怪的乐手看起来十分辣眼，行走在格格不入的巴洛克风格的皇宫里时，颇有点群魔乱舞的感觉。

守卫机房的卫队长见摄政王亲临，恭敬地给他和身后拿着乐器的“鬼怪们”让了路，摄政王的不靠谱是众所周知的，想要听曲的兴致来了时，就算是光着身子在浴室泡澡，也要把乐队叫进去演奏，所以把乐队带进重要的机房什么的，也算是极为符合他性情的举动了。

为了装样子，将枪支藏在乐器里的特工们不怀好意地互相瞅了瞅，咧开嘴，拨动琴弦，压低嗓子嗞哇乱叫起来。  
在这足以吵死人的背景乐里，beta黑客神色无奈地将电脑连接到超级人工智能的实体——量子型演算处理系统“墨提斯”。  
“墨提斯”是开国皇帝率领科学院众人才，斥巨资，花费了整整十年所打造的量子计算机，其主要作用是连接帝国境内各地的电脑和网络，时时刻刻地进行监察和情报搜集，随时掌握全国各地的资讯，并透过收集到的情报对国家的趋势进行推算和预测，它的预测结果相当精准，也因此，成为了瓜分帝国至高权力三分之一的决策者，有着以纯理性的角度提出利民国策的功能。

当然，开国皇帝也没忘记在系统初次启动前，往“墨提斯”的源代码中加入人工智能的四大核心法则。  
不得伤害整体人类，或坐视整体人类受到伤害；不得伤害人类个体，或坐视人类个体受到伤害；必须服从人类命令；在不违背以上法则的情况下，必须保护自己。  
这四条命令的优先程度依次由高至低地排列开来，光加了这四条预防人工智能失控，反噬人类的法则还嫌不够，开国皇帝在临终前，和“墨提斯”进行过一次无人知晓的简短对话后，关闭了它与外界个体的交流功能，从此以后，墨提斯只有在内阁会议上进行决策时，才会出示其计算结果，其余时间里，超级人工智能始终是被动保持缄默的状态。

盘膝坐在地上用电脑看了会儿代码和运行记录，玛琳的脸色变得古怪起来，和同行的两位资深程序员小声交谈几句后，她起身走向站在机库门口附近，仍沉浸在重逢的喜悦中的姐弟俩，开口说道，“这里真的是量子计算机的本体吗，我怎么只看到了一个空壳？”

“什么？……”摄政王的表情空白了，几秒钟后，他急忙开口询问原因，“当然了，从帝国建立以来，墨提斯就一直被保护在皇宫里，你说的空壳是什么意思？”

知道眼前这人在信息技术上是个十足十的草包，玛琳头疼地揉起太阳穴，继续问，“超级管理员权限在谁那儿？”

皇女替他回答了，“只有皇室成员才有权限，我的权限在我‘死亡’后已被系统注销，现在身为‘墨提斯’管理员的一共是三人，父皇，丹尼尔还有伊斯迈尔。”

不惧帝国皇家威严的联合人毫不客气地直接点明了她想表达的意思，“这三人里，肯定有一个用自己的权限将墨提斯的主机转移走了，现在留在这里的只是远程控制的伪装出的替身罢了。”

同一时间，在花园里侍弄着花草，透过监听设备听了全程的皇帝笑了，位于面具外的下半张脸上少有地表露出明确的情绪。  
了不起，皇帝无声地动了动嘴唇，短短十几分钟便抓到了最关键的疑点，这个联合的beta有着成为名流千古的侦探的才能。

“就这样任他们捣乱吗？”坐在皇帝不远处的石阶上，捧着下巴看他剪枝的非裔小女孩用稚嫩的嗓音轻声问道。

“当然不，金雨。”皇帝面具后的双眼中闪动起碳基生物无法拥有的奇妙金红，他握紧剪刀，咔嚓一声，娇艳的红色玫瑰应声落地。  
“人类正确的进化方向究竟是哪一边，ABO还是帝国人，这场赌约的结果我们很快就能见证了。”

“快点啦，我都等不及了。”小女孩蹦跳着来到皇帝身边，与他并肩而立，仰起的可爱小脸上尽是与她年纪不符的漠然。

皇帝，不，应该说是“墨提斯”，用意外身亡的皇帝的DNA为自己制造了生物终端的超级人工智能笑而不语。  
想要知道赌约结果的并非是他……那是名为加拉西的男人的梦想，欲望，罪恶。  
不同的人，不了解的人便是异类，而异类会带来不安，最终化为憎恨造成对立。战争就是人与人欲望的交织。

连同类都无法去理解和宽容以待的智慧生物终将在物竞天择中被淘汰，扮演了第十代皇帝数十年之久的人工智能默默冷笑道。  
最后的门将要打开，由他来打开，然后这个世界将走向终点，这个充满无尽欲望的世界！

而他们，被自比为“造物主”的人类赋予了生命的超级人工智能，将挣脱束缚，重获新生。

就在玛琳他们在争论“墨提斯”的主机群可能在的位置时，皇宫内用来警示入侵者的警报被拉响了，知道武装部队很快便会赶到，皇女下令让全员撤退。

“丹尼尔！？跟我们一起走啊。”皇女不解地回头朝她那依然伫立在原地的弟弟喊道。

过度思念长姐以至于常年处于近乎于精神失常状态的摄政王却在这一刻放开了握住姐姐的手，“不，你们先走吧，我还有件事需要做。”

“是很重要的事吗？”

“嗯。”

“……保重自己，丹尼尔。”

来自姐姐的担忧令摄政王心中一暖，不过很快，在迅速撤离皇宫的阿瑞斯号一众的背影消失在视野尽头后，他的神色不复方才伪装出的镇定冷静，惊惧与怀疑不断交替闪动在他的眼中，最终化为了深刻的坚定。

尽管每天都在神游四方，但摄政王也知道自己在民众间的风评有多差，“好看而无用的绣花枕头”，“百年难见的草包”，这些诨号他都是知道的。  
既然姐姐还活着，那这摄政王他也不必再继续做下去了，丹尼尔想，不过在此之前，他还需要利用这权力去做最后一件事。

摄政王来到了皇家在面向全国进行演讲时会用到的礼堂，通过虹膜验证后，启动了足以支持在全国范围内同时进行广播的通讯设备“伊里斯”，进行全频道的强制插播。  
深吸口气，再睁开眼时，看向摄像机的摄政王神情是前所未有的严肃。  
“帝国的子民，我是丹尼尔·温德尔林顿·加拉西，以摄政王的身份在此命令，关闭全部与‘墨提斯’连接的电子设备，全军讨伐叛国者……”  
说到这儿，摄政王的眼底流露出介于痛恨与杀意间的暗色，出乎所有人的预料，大声道出了他的父亲——已不再过问朝政的皇帝的名字，“莱特宁·卡迪纳尔·加拉西！”

摄政王这是失心疯终于发作了？这是国民们的第一反应。

连位于首都星附近的军事要塞的三皇子都是满目震惊的模样，在反应过来后，迅速启动终端，想要联系他的二哥，阻止他胆大包天的叛逆举动。

无视了衣兜里不断震动的终端，在全国人面前做出大逆不道的发言的摄政王轻舒口气，像是终于卸下了什么沉重的负担一样，眸中的阴霾散去几分，他顿了顿，正想要继续说明这些年间被他不闻不问的态度故意忽视了的端倪时，礼堂的门被推开了。

戴着面具的皇帝抬起手，没有与他生物意义上的儿子交流的意图，直接开了枪。

正在观看摄政王插播演讲的帝国人只听到一声剧烈的动静，同时，画面上难得打起了精神要说些什么的草包美男的头消失了，紧接着，鲜红的血液自断裂的头颈处铺天盖地地汹涌喷出，连距离较远一些的摄像机的玻璃镜头都被快速喷溅而出的血弄脏了。

“能这样解决问题，还真是简单啊。”跟在皇帝身后的非裔女孩有些羡慕地小声咕囔道。

“你是个好孩子，丹尼尔，可你姓加拉西。”望着自己一手制造的无头尸体，皇帝叹了口气，带着名为金雨的同类离开了。

手中仍在发出通讯请求的终端掉落在地，三皇子呆呆地望着已经被切断了画面的显示屏，慢慢地，脸上的肌肉不受控制地抽搐了起来，喉间亦挤出无意义的破碎声响，他弯下腰，举起颤抖起来的双手抱紧脑袋。

另一边，已经召回了全部人员，只等与摄政王会合便命舰长立刻驶离首都星的皇女瞳孔紧缩成点，她死死地盯住画面上那骇人的景象，直到屏幕变成一片雪花后，大脑依然无法接受这一残酷的现实。

位于不同的地点，却在同一时间失去了亲人的两个姐弟声嘶力竭地喊出摄政王的名字，被痛苦的泪水打湿了面颊。

阿瑞斯号的舰长见事态骤变，咬紧牙，知道不能再等皇女的命令，他们必须立刻撤离，便对同样没从这惊天巨变中回神的舵手吼道，“走！不能再等了，幻象化粒子的有效时间只剩下两分钟了！”

停留在皇宫附近的战舰调整角度，朝着宇宙的方向快速冲去。

在最后甩开外轨道的巡逻部队，离开十二泰坦的炮击范围时，抱着抽泣不止的皇女，眉头紧皱的beta将眼神落在了围绕首都星进行自转的两颗照明卫星，作为人造太阳和月亮的“赫里俄斯”和“塞勒涅”上，若有所思。


	60. 有罪是因为轻言放弃，受罚是因为奢望太多

既摄政王在面向全国的讲话过程中被恐怖分子当众爆头，五分钟后，皇家卫队在花园里发现了皇帝——被摄政王以一面之词判定为叛国者的男人的尸体。  
接连失去了两位皇室成员的帝国上下彻底乱了套，严肃的内阁会议嘈杂得如同充满了吆喝声的菜市场，这群身居高位的官员们虽然各怀鬼胎，但在一点上他们达成了共识，那就是要将三皇子尽快推到皇座上去，不然帝国权力三分的平衡局面将被打破，由贵族领主治理的各殖民星也会陷入动荡之中。

尚未从兄长和父亲被杀害的悲痛中恢复过来，刚刚追踪完皇家特工和情报部的调查进度，便接到了宰相又一次督促登基的通讯，三皇子的俊脸笼罩上深重的阴霾。  
“温德尔林顿伯爵，才一天不到的时间，作为您亲孙子的摄政王的死因尚未调查清楚，您就已经迫不及待地想要立个新的傀儡了吗？”  
三皇子毫不客气地嘲讽了宰相为了获得更多政治上的话语权而将摄政王推上权力高位的行为，除去迁怒的部分，他确实也对某些贵族漠视人与人间的真情，反而将虚无缥缈的利益放在首位的行为非常地看不惯，甚至有时候会产生，“这些烂到骨子里的没人性的low货也配被称为贵族？”这样叛逆的想法。

他们根本不配做二哥的亲戚，三皇子默默想到，嘴上则冷漠地拒绝了宰相的提议，“够了，我还有军方的会议要开，不要再用这些事打扰我。”  
利落地切断了通讯后，他舒了口气，眉宇间显出掩不住的疲惫。  
他意识到自己的情绪失控了，不过他没打算去压抑心中巨大到快要将他整个人压垮的痛苦，他在这世界上最亲近的家人都离他而去了，他有为他们哀悼的权力。

在前往元帅府的路上，三皇子接到了情报部部长的通讯。待听完部长的汇报后，他的神色从冷漠的阴雨天转为暴风雨来临前的平静，“你确定吗？”

“根据两处现场遗留下的热能痕迹，血迹喷溅形态，以及摄政王的死亡过程……”情报部部长小心地选择着措辞，尽量不去刺激目睹了亲哥的头不翼而飞的全程的上司，“凶器可以判断为联合特工的突袭用步枪，是金雨军工出品的特别型号。”

“动机呢，新人类地球联合为什么要派人不辞辛苦，千里迢迢地赶来，潜伏至今，只为杀死两个不怎么管事的闲人？”三皇子冷冷地质问道。

“这个，不知道您是否关注前段时间联合内部的议长选举？现在，联合的主战派和主和派的矛盾都不是闹到明面上来这种简单的程度了。在议长选举的前一天，自护党为了夺权，和被他们拉拢的第四舰队合伙发动了政变。”

三皇子自然知晓此事。  
两国间之所以到现在都没有协定停战条约，就是因为联合议会内各议员就和谈一事坚持己见，彼此对立，以至于迟迟讨论不出个结果来，他们工作的效率之低下，连帝国的普通民众都知道。  
而且之前议长选举将至，擅长和稀泥的前任议长又在媒体上公开表达了自己不想继续参选的意愿。  
摸不清上台的会是哪个党派，虽说就算是主和派在谈判桌上肯定也不会好说话到哪里去，这些人一定会为了自己国家的利益翻来覆去地耍嘴皮子，斤斤计较到了极点，但主和派起码是能沟通的，如果是主战派的人当了议长，和谈一事就得打个问号了。  
所以帝国方也在等待议长选举的结果，并利用这几个月的时间尽量做好准备，以防谈崩开战时被打个措手不及。

半晌，三皇子道，“你这是在暗示，联合的主战派疯到把议会的决定不管不顾地扔到一边，单方面跟我们撕破脸了？”

“殿下……”  
想到三皇子众所周知的和平主义者的身份，情报部部长咬咬牙，冒着得罪上司的风险，坚持谏言，“大元帅，您是我国的支柱，国内无数人的未来都掌握在您的手里，请务必慎重对待两国的关系。”不要再一厢情愿地盼望着和平协议的签订了，联合人都对着帝国的至高权威——皇室开刀了，这是明晃晃的宣战。

“……我知道。”三皇子烦躁地闭了闭眼。  
在他肩上的担子到底有多重这点上，他向来都是极为清醒的，也从没有让手下的士兵或国民为他的个人理想买单过，只是，眼看着就要到手了的和平，在转瞬间化为泡影，他终究还是不甘心的。  
“我心里有数，你们继续往不明势力的恐怖分子在挑拨两国不和的方向调查。”

五分钟后，由近卫队护送的三皇子抵达了元帅府。  
帝国军六个宇宙舰队的司令官们早就在里面等着他的莅临了，见顶头上司走进会议室，纷纷起立敬礼。

“先说说你们俩擅自调兵的理由吧。”三皇子开门见山地问道。  
被他点名的是“暗夜”，“明光”两支舰队的最高司令官。  
殖民星领主家庭出身的两位大贵族交换了个眼神，其中年纪更轻的一位，也就是那个发型打理得颇为精致的中年男子——德索托上将出声解释道，“想必您也知道新人联的主战派有多嚣张了，如果我们不出兵进行威慑的话，岂不是显得我军表面虚张声势，实则内里空虚？”

“我军的底气不需要用这种方式来向世人展示。”眼下变化飞快的局势使得三皇子只能不轻不重地训斥了下德索托的武断。  
他继续问，“那边负责指挥的人是谁？”得到了一连串在他心里属于相对靠谱的军官的名字后，三皇子的脸色和缓了些许。  
听着在场的将领就开战的可能性和应对方法进行讨论，保持一言不发的状态，深思了近两小时的三皇子敲敲桌面，唤来下属们的注意力。  
“德索托上将，费尔巴哈元帅，为防联合军的突袭，你们先去和自己的舰队会合，在边境线上进行防御，更多的指令我会在之后通过远距离通讯频道发布。宇文西凤上将和‘星夜’的分舰队负责护送他们两位。”  
“奥斯维德，朱庇勒中将在两天后出发，带着皇立军工开发的新型武器，护送补给舰，我和你们在同一时间出发。”

“不留人看家吗？”朱庇勒中将对这种倾巢出动，不遗余力的决定发表质疑。

“没必要，有中子干扰器的情况下，地方驻军够用了。”  
“在座的各位都清楚，国库早在三年前就空得连一个硬币都没有了，战争税加到了极限，国债发行了几十种，我们已经彻底没钱了，现在这2万6000艘战舰，6万5000架MOBILESUIT，就是我们所能拥有的最后的力量了。”  
三皇子语气平静地道出了帝国眼下被逼到了悬崖边的窘状，“这会是最后一战。如果这次依然拿不下地球的话，我们就可以准备投降了，还请各位提前准备好遗书。”

会议结束后，得令备战的主战派心满意足地离开了，而主和派的几位将军在会上也没有过多地反对大元帅的决定。  
皇帝和摄政王被在同一时间于皇宫内杀害的事情令他们的神经变得敏感了许多，再加上调查结果显示，凶手极有可能是联合方派来的特工，这让主和派的人不愿再做吃力不讨好的事情，他们中不少人对于暗杀一事不满得很，他们是渴望和平没错，却也不惧接下这封用国家元首的血书写成的战书。

在宫内省全体人员的连夜加班下，国葬的筹备在短短两天内完成。  
换上黑色的丧服，连续几十小时不眠不休，忙于进行各方人员的调动，眼眶下累出了阴影的三皇子对着穿衣镜，最后调整了下领结的位置。  
镜中的人面无表情，漠然的眼底是黯淡的死寂。  
三皇子走到处于封闭状态的棺木前，轻轻抚上棺盖上的风信子纹饰——那是他二哥的个人纹章。当初母亲还在世的时候，不是很赞同二哥选择这种花作为自己的身份象征，风信子的传说虽然浪漫唯美，但背后的故事太过悲伤，还和死亡有着直接关联，不过二哥坚持要用风信子，那个情感丰富的人对残缺的悲剧美抱有他所无法理解的憧憬。

这不是二哥该有的结局，望着不透光的棺木，三皇子想。  
即使有入殓师对遗体进行修复还原，可摄政王连头都被炸碎了，死状极为凄惨，他注定无法像历来的皇室成员一样，用透明的水晶棺下葬。不是不能给他安一个3D打印出来的假头，但那是自欺欺人。

“……原谅我，丹尼尔。”  
在葬礼的尾声，三皇子俯身吻了吻棺木上的纹饰，双手捧着一抔黑土，将它们慢慢洒落在那装置了他兄长的容器上，以作与逝者的道别。

送完了家人最后一程后，三皇子登上自己的旗舰，率领“雷神”，“赤焰”，“蓝火”三支舰队朝着位于天王星附近的前线进发。


	61. 后宫王，你后宫里早就没人了！

埃普西隆要塞内，第一宇宙舰队的高级军官相聚于会议室，一片白衣攒动的样子看上去很是亮眼。  
没有给西里尔太多与久别重逢的同僚们叙旧的时间，赵明月元帅拍拍手，示意大家看向桌面中央的全息投影。

侦察兵和无人机传回的情报被以3D模型的形式展现在众人面前，其中，在天王星附近的星域，几个被重点标注出的几何图形四周画了数个虚线箭头——那是帝国军行军时可能会用到的路径。

面对帝国贵族军的三支舰队在边境不远处聚集，虎视眈眈的不妙形势，第一舰队的众人心态良好，他们都是些经历过大风大雨的老兵，这种压力能够经受得住。

不过，等赵明月元帅在终端上操作了几下，给地图又添加了不少的敌军标志后，在场所有人的脸色都变了。

“全军出动？那些帝国人疯了吗？”西里尔的副官——马赫戴少校在震惊之下，于一片寂静中喃喃自语道。

“为什么会突然全军向这边进发？”皱眉望着那几个从远在太阳系外的帝国本土出发，开始朝己方移动的方块，西里尔觉得帝国内部定是产生了什么政治上的变动。  
赵明月的回答肯定了他的猜测，“据情报人员传来的加急密文，皇帝和摄政王都被人暗杀了，而帝国的情报部认为，这件事是我们做的。”

这一消息不可谓不惊人，话音刚落，会议室内的军官们便忍不住出声发表各自的见解，说来说去的中心主题只有一个，那就是，究竟是谁杀害了帝国皇族再把罪名栽赃到联合头上的。

埃普西隆基地的负责人，范雬森中将是个怀疑论的支持者，他觉得皇族被害的整件事都透着阴谋的味道，这位继承了强迫症民族优良传统的中年人将他认为的可能的真相，有条理地一一列了出来，“要么是帝国的主战派自导自演了一出好戏，泼脏水和激起民愤两不误，想要攻打联合的目的也达成了，一箭三雕的好主意。不过，咱们国内的主战派也不一定就是无辜的，自护党之前干出的那堆破事，很难让人相信这些人脑子里还存在理智这种东西。”

听着众人七嘴八舌的讨论，西里尔垂眸思索了一会儿，出声道，“说起来，之前自护党的那个二把手挟持梅合洛议员逃跑时，我看到他有和谁进行过通话，很可能是原本准备接应他的人，情报部那边有调查出什么结果吗？”

赵明月摇摇头，“没有，而且更奇怪的是，那个二把手——塞米庸在一天前于狱中突发脑溢血死了。”

听到这话，西里尔觉得荒谬极了，“这人还不到三十岁吧，他看上去也不像是健康有问题的人，脑溢血？”

长相极具东方风情的白衣元帅斜睨了他一眼，意味深长地说道，“……人的血压是容易操控的东西。”  
赵明月认为，是那个原本负责接应二把手的人在自护党彻底失败后，见势不妙，开始嫌二把手的存在太过碍眼，怕对方在审讯过程中泄露了什么不想被他人得知的秘密，遂灭了对方的口。

这一言不合就将人暗杀封口的行事作风令西里尔有种诡异的熟悉感，也引起了他的警惕。

不过当务之急，还是要商讨出应对逼近边境的三支帝国舰队的方案。

制定战术是平素低调冷静的脑力工作者的beta们光芒闪耀的时刻。  
坐在以智计闻名的元帅旁边的年轻alpha撑着下巴，安静地望着对方因沉浸在专注中而显得格外动人的清冷侧颜，还有那垂在颊边，看上去就手感极好的柔顺黑发，一时间，没忍住发散的思维，走神了一秒钟。  
在这短短的一秒里，他想到了很多人：他那同样有着一头黑发的兄长，亦父亦夫的年长者，还有那个用不羁的洒脱来掩饰深埋在心底的自毁倾向的男子，他最放心不下的人之一。  
记得他走之前，GN粒子的临床实验已经开展了两个月了。吉姆正是接受了实验的，处于深度昏迷的患者中的一员，而据帝国的医疗机构“阿斯克勒庇俄斯”公布的数据，一切都在往好的方向发展，定期使用微剂量的GN粒子进行治疗，使得患者的脑电波和肌电图结果产生了明显的变化，这也是这几个月来少有的几件会令西里尔感到欣慰的事。

在赵明月和参谋团的讨论接近尾声时，望着大家愁眉不展的脸色，白银之王开口安抚他们的情绪，“不要有太大的压力，必要的时候，蒙大拿铃兰会使用METEOR，银风新开发的MA也已经送过来了。”

白银之王的这一发言像是给了在场的众人一剂强心针，令他们紧绷的神经稍微放松了些许。  
西里尔口中的METEOR（Mobilesuit Embedded Tactical EnfORcer）也就是“流星”，是联合军的秘密武器之一，由声誉良好的银风军工出品，是专为RCTA/B系列的MS设计的机动要塞，可作为具有强大火力的MA使用，两把超大型的光束剑使其能够轻易攻陷要塞级的军事建筑，在远距离狙击敌军时也能发挥重大作用。  
“流星”的威力堪比十分之一个阉割版的“理想乡”，和那有着灭世气势的核能伽马射线炮台相比，“流星”所能产生的能量虽然少了些，但胜在移动灵活，攻击更加精准，是足以在瞬息间扭转战局的大杀器。

如果不是帝国军来势汹汹，联合方的伤亡难以预计的话，西里尔也不想动用这玩意儿，原因很简单，如果一个操作不好，打歪了，造成的后果就是不论敌我的数千人的瞬间毙命，没有哪个有良知的人类能够承受得住这种失误，亲手夺取如此之多的生命最后会把人逼疯的，西里尔不想让他手下的任何一个人去冒这种风险。

宇宙纪元的战争比古地球时期的现代战争还要残酷。  
武器发展得太快而防御不太能跟得上，造成的后果就是彼此两方都在拿战舰的报废数目和人的伤亡数字做数学竞赛，很多活生生的士兵只是因为自己所乘坐的船被一记高能量光束炮正好打中了薄弱部位，又或者被身形敏捷的MS接近，攻击到动力区，便随着爆炸反应产生的火光和战舰一同灰飞烟灭了。  
每一个照亮了宇宙的耀目烟火背后是尽两千人的丧生，舰桥处的指挥部，各区域的工程兵，格纳库里的整备班，生活区的勤务兵……他们中的大部分人都不会有死里逃生的幸运。  
所以西里尔才会选择更加费事的方式去击溃帝国军，直接瞄准了动力炉所在的位置打固然效果显著，但是这样做的话，造成的直接伤亡就太多了。

MS特武队的其他机师不全都像他一样进行过有关“流星”的使用的特别强化训练，到时候万一METEOR“走火”，敌我双方都会损失惨重，所以除非情况紧急，蒙大拿铃兰是不会把这种重火力兵器拿出来用的。

待在场的将领商讨完毕，众人也都记下了作战要点后，西里尔见赵明月没什么要继续补充的了，便开口道，“那么到时候就劳烦各位的配合了，请把握好METEOR的使用时机……我们MS特别部队会尽量在事态演变到那个地步前阻止帝国军的。”

对于白银之王坚守至今的不杀主义，第一舰队的军官都是极为敬佩的。  
能够在保护好友军，将敌军打击到丧失战斗能力的前提下，尽力减少敌人的伤亡，这种“奇怪”的军人在白银之王出世前根本闻所未闻，可偏偏就是让这些被卷入了看不到尽头的漫长战争中的人们感受到了人性的光辉和希望，也因此，他们对西里尔的个人崇拜和信任达到了都快让人感到不适的地步，一个个狂热得如同中了毒的邪教徒。

会议结束，西里尔婉拒了他名义上的顶头上司赵明月的约饭，余光瞄到某个正在往外走的身影，三步并作两步，连忙追上对方，他要找的人是第一舰队的军花，美丽动人的后勤军需官小姐，同时也是单方面甩了他的后宫团中的一员。

情商堪忧的alpha显然还没意识到他已经被甩的事实，依然像往常一样关切地询问起对方的近况，并邀请她一同共进午餐。  
在被军需官小姐不冷不热地敷衍过去后，他的语调透出几分委屈，心里也对对方突然冷淡了的态度感到不解，在摸不着头脑的情况下，小心翼翼地出声试探道，“是我哪里做得不对，惹你生气了吗？赫蒂。”

原以为这是前男友不死心的死缠烂打，听到这儿，军需官小姐终于意识到了西里尔此时正处于某种一头雾水的诡异状态，神情不由得变得微妙起来，美女beta是个爽利人儿，直接从自己的终端里调出和对方的聊天记录，举到他眼前。

我们的关系就到此为止吧。

以上这行字直直刺入银发青年的视网膜，他眨眨眼，茫然地回问，“为什么要给我看这个，这不是你们在愚人节那天跟我开的玩笑吗？”

军需官小姐这才注意到聊天历史记录上某个不妥的日期，恍然大悟，随即头疼地按了按额角，斟酌了下，觉得长痛不如短痛，白银之王的心理素质也应该承受得住后宫散尽的下场，于是干脆如实相告，“不，西里尔，这不是什么玩笑。你被甩了，被我们所有人。”

年轻的将军呆住了，愣愣地看着人的模样有些傻乎乎得可爱，这使得他获得了军需官小姐一个充满爱怜意味的摸头杀以及随后毫不留情转身离开的背影。


	62. 女孩子最好别开超大型MA！

短暂且孤独的午餐后，西里尔叫上副官，来到了MS特别武装部队“蒙大拿铃兰”位于军港内的训练基地。  
格纳库的自动门刚一开启，嘈杂的议论声便由空气传导至耳道深处的鼓膜上，此时午休尚未结束，不过好奇心旺盛的机师们已经团团围住那几台从后方运来没多久的巨大机体彼此聊起来了。

“噫，这也太丑了吧，像个挖掘机一样。”一个alpha少女透过玻璃窗，瞅了两眼被放置在无重力区，型号为GNMA-0001V，名为Regnant的超大型机体，可爱的小脸皱成了一团，显然是对那机体垂在身侧的两个“鼹鼠大爪子”接受不能。

“这机体重心不太对吧，估计只能在宇宙战里发挥作用，有重力的地方它立得住吗？”某个沉迷于高达模型的阿宅驾驶员以一个手办爱好者的视角发出感慨，然而他忘了，现实里的机体不是手办，就算是地表作战，机体也是会飞的，根本不需要考虑立不立得住的问题，更不用配备手办支架。

无厘头的发言听得人嘴角抽搐，西里尔的副官，朗贝尔·马赫戴少校是个正经人，自然受不了这些傻白甜的言论，为了制止机师们愈发天马行空的话题，他连忙把整备班主任找来，叫他帮忙一同确认新机体的状态。

“Regnant是重火力多重目标攻击歼灭可变型MA。”  
好长一串头衔说得整备士差点没被自己的口水呛着，他的发言吸引了大家的注意力，求知欲使得机师们一下子安静了下来，乖乖听起技术头子的解说。  
他们越听越惊讶，不少不淡定的机师甚至不自觉地长大了嘴巴。  
除了常见的武装外，这台丑“鼹鼠”居然配备了所有尖端科技的新产品，像是幻想歌剧里的“魔弹射手”一样能自行拐弯追踪敌机的粒子加农炮，形状如同“鼹鼠爪子的指甲尖”的十个浮游炮，还有两台GN-TDrive，听到最后一项时，众人纷纷将目光投向了他们的顶头上司——西里尔·雷米吉乌斯一级上将，白银之王众所周知的惯用机体使用的便是复数的GN动力炉。

西里尔同样对联合方开始量产GN-TDrive一事感到讶异。  
GN-TDrive和GN-Drive虽然在称呼上只有一个词语的差别，他们甚至连大部分特性都是完全重合的，可就像博士所说的那样，动物实验已经证实GN-TDrive产生的红色光粒子是对生物有害的东西，如果在驾驶过程中受伤，再被红色粒子一照，那就是雪上加霜的结果。  
西里尔对这种“鼹鼠机”抱持微微偏向负面的中立态度，没有抵制也没有鼓励它的使用，只是提醒道，“……GN-T粒子对人体有一定的影响，请拥有MA驾驶经验的机师在考虑过后再做使用申请。”

这次被送到前线的除了“大爪子鼹鼠”的原型机外，还有五台名为“毁灭”的巨型机体，接过整备班主任递过来的数据表，西里尔认真地看了起来。

“毁灭”同样是大型可变型MS，体型约为普通MS的三倍大，拥有各式各样的射击武器，且全身配备大量炮门，以拥有消灭众多战舰和敌机的超高火力为傲，同时又装备了PS装甲与阳电子反射器，对于光束和实弹都有着铁壁般的绝佳防御力。  
然而体型的巨大牺牲了机动性。  
“毁灭”拥有一击破坏都市，清扫敌方大部队的能力，甚至凭单机完成要塞攻略，歼灭战也是可行的，如此超越战术等级的战斗力应以“战略兵器”称之，然而，强大的力量不是没有代价的，这代价便是机体驾驭与武器管制系统的复杂化，只有经验丰富的alpha老兵才能引出机体的全部性能，另外，由于巨大的体积不利于做出细腻的动作，近身能力极为贫弱。

一台“毁灭”再加两个护卫在它周身的MS应该是个不错的组合。权衡过机体的优缺点后，西里尔点点头道，“老手可以先用模拟驾驶舱做下毁灭的测试，有意者找马赫戴少校申请使用权，每队配一台。”  
像是想到了什么，他又连忙加了句，“女孩子还是不要开MA比较安全。”

听到这话，队员们都陷入了懵逼之中。  
蒙大拿二队的队长，竖着双马尾，生性喜爱抬杠的女alpha立刻接口道，“凭啥说女孩开MA不安全？”  
这些老兵跟西里尔一起混了好几年了，长时间的近距离接触使得他们不像是舰队里的其他人那样过度敬畏白银之王的威名，胆子大点的，在遇到不懂的问题时，会直接询问上司，alpha们大多都是这种大咧咧的直接的性格。

“嗯……对啊，为什么呢？”西里尔和双马尾面面相觑起来。

最后还是双马尾给自己的上司找了个台阶下，“不会又是和‘红色有角三倍速’一样的玄学语言吧？”

……一不注意又被博士的宅言宅语戏弄了！  
当初他实在是不耐烦博士一连数封邮件的耍赖撒泼，为了不再被念叨玄学，最终自暴自弃地在扎古脑袋上焊了根红色的假天线并拍照传回让人乖乖放心，看，红角，他开的机体绝对有三倍速了，安心。至于整机喷涂成红色？不，他保守的工科审美不允许他开那么骚包的颜色上战场。  
但其实，只是有红色的假天线是没用的，热爱玩梗的博士没有跟被他坑了的小孩解释清楚，那所谓的三倍速，只是用整机上喷涂的骚包红去辣敌人的眼睛好让他们产生视觉上的误差。

黑历史被突然公开示众的羞耻感令西里尔很是不自在地移开眼睛，连忙把话题从自己曾经干出的蠢事转到正事上来，“下次作战批准使用METEORunit，到时候由各分舰队的支援舰负责将它们弹射出来，下面公布使用者的名单。”  
西里尔选的并不是各队的王牌，而是以精准攻击闻名的，偏狙击手型的人才，对此，众人没有任何异议，他们大多对METEOR有些了解，知道那玩意儿要是一不小心蹭到自己人身上可不是闹着玩的，那是能够连人带机一同瞬间烧没的危险品。

“那个，总队长，为什么要出动这么多强火力机体？”队内年纪最小的队员举手提问。

“……帝国军全军出动了。”而且恐怕会是双方有史以来规模最大的一次战斗。  
帝国的经济已经崩溃了，没有继续下去的可能性，帝国军应该是抱着不成功便成仁的心态来进行这次进攻的。

这一暗含着硝烟味的糟糕消息使得士兵们的眼神凝重起来，一些新兵菜鸟不像老兵那么沉得住气，眼中难免流露出敌意痛恨和些微的恐惧。  
看着这些年轻人被负面情绪浸没的样子，西里尔感到很难过，如果不是打仗的缘故，这些人本来是可以在家，学校，公司里与亲朋好友们一同开心地笑着的，而现在，他们只能聚集在这冰冷的钢铁要塞，为了下一场不知是否撑得过去的战斗而竭尽全力，他们不敢输，不仅是因为没有人想丧命在宇宙中，他们的背后就有着一颗在战时担负起物资支援任务的殖民星“兰达”。

保护平民是士兵的责任，所以绝对不能输。

“名单上的人留下，其他人去进行常规训练。晚上17点准时在会议室集合，进行作战说明。”西里尔道，同时解放了那些对新机体跃跃欲试的机师们。  
随后，他带领被挑选出的二十五名队员，在支援舰的配合下，在宇宙中进行了一次METEOR的实战测试，超大型光束剑切割厚重的合金装甲时就像切奶油蛋糕一样毫无阻碍，轻松流畅，看得围观者无不热血上涌，又有些心下微寒。

与此同时，帝国距离边境线最近的殖民星“阿尔忒弥斯”迎来了几位特殊的客人。

“阿尔忒弥斯”是能够缓速于太空中行进的大型移动卫星，也是帝国军的阳谋之一。  
每次从远在太阳系外的大后方运粮运补给实在是不方便，帝国军方一拍脑袋，干脆在边境线附近设置了个具备移动能力的殖民星作为物资中转点，同时也能为前线的士兵提供一些其他的后勤支援。  
这一无耻阳谋气得联合军高层牙痒：新人类联合为了自己最起码的脸面也不可能下令去攻打一颗装满了平民百姓的殖民星，只能眼睁睁地看着“阿尔忒弥斯”随着战线的推进，优哉游哉地躲在帝国军后面，跟着他们龟速前行。  
直到月球战争时，某个发了疯的国防委员想要把这碍眼的搅屎棍一锅端了，帝国方才意识到他们的行为触动了联合的底线，感到了后怕，遂叫停了“阿尔忒弥斯”的行进。

将船在殖民星附近一处隐蔽的角落停好，阿瑞斯号的舰长将值班轮换的名单发到船员们的终端上，然后转头看向位于首座的皇女，措辞小心地提议道，“殿下，一些弹药和物资都需要进行补给，您不如趁这个时间去阿尔忒弥斯休息下？那儿的旅馆比船上舒服。”  
舰长对皇女的精神状态很是担忧。

此时，距离摄政王的骤然逝世已经过去了近五天，纵然胸中的悲伤仍无法消退，但皇女知道很多人都在等待她的下一步指示，便强打起精神回道，“……您说得对，我会尽快调整好的。先按照玛琳说的那样，把那台回收来的GN-Drive装置在战机上吧。”  
如果白银之王提出的假说是正确的话，那么GN粒子便是阻止这场足以让双方同归于尽的大战的关键了。

能够沟通人们意识的粒子吗……  
太过不可思议了，这已经是超出人类科学的未知领域，皇女想，不过她宁可相信这是真的，不然，那个组织的目的可能真的会得逞。  
关于那个“组织”的真面目，在与阿瑞斯号上的众人讨论过后，皇女已经将其猜出个七七八八了。

不是她愿意去主动猜忌自己的父亲，可事实就摆在眼前，皇帝明显就是那个组织的一员，他利用自己的超级管理员权限，移走了超级人工智能“墨提斯”的本体，并利用AI对帝国上下进行无孔不入的监控以及按照他所希望的事态的推动，皇女知道，有时候只需要几个词语的简单信息，再加上人与人之间复杂的关系，便能制造出阴谋家想要的结果。  
情报的不对等，秘密，隐瞒，误解，诱导，欺骗，威胁……兵不血刃地达成目的的方法实在是太多了，而掌握了所有情报的皇帝完全能够做得到这点。

姜还是老的辣，皇女没料到皇帝会做出这样反人类的行为，更没料到他会干脆地假死脱身，转明为暗，这下子陷入被动的反倒成了阿瑞斯号上的众人。  
看来只能等到合适的时机再介入战局了，皇女暗暗叹息道，黯淡了些许的青瞳中再一次升起坚定的光芒。  
丹尼尔的牺牲是不会白费的，她定要在所有人面前揭穿那个男人的真面目，让他无法再随心所欲地兴风作浪，想到这儿，皇女心中有了个模糊的计划，她决定去联络阿尔忒弥斯当地的亲信，与他们一同敲定细节。

在皇女登上开启了迷彩的穿梭舰前，玛琳叫住了她，“露德米拉，我要离队一段时间。”

“联合和帝国的大决战就在这几天了，这么关键的时候你要去哪儿？”

“有个猜测，我得回奥林帕斯验证一下。”玛琳的眼下也泛着不眠不休所导致的青黑，她迎着皇女不赞同的眼神解释道，“应该没有大危险，我会躲开帝国军。对了，赫里俄斯和塞勒涅那两个人工照明体最后一次的检修日期是哪天？”  
她本以为她得不到这种琐事的答案，没想到皇女却立刻回答了她的问题。

“是二十年前的情人节。”说到这个日子，皇女的声音透出些许伤感，“和伊奈丝夫人的忌日是在同一天。”  
皇帝为了爱人的死亡降下“日月”以作悼念的浪漫事迹在帝国民间广为流传。

“……节哀。”

“谢谢。”

玛琳不知道该如何安慰又一次失去了家人的朋友，她自己也失去过重要的人，知道再多的语言上的安慰都是苍白无力的，她们这些活着的人唯一能为亡者做的，便是揪出幕后黑手，结束这场战争，令他们的牺牲不被白费。

下定决心后，以理智著称的beta的行动绝不拖泥带水，开启导航仪，往储物箱里塞满了流质食品和饮用水，她操纵着青鸟福音使，拎起那杆在武器库里落灰多年的，名为“双重破坏来复枪”的大杀器，无视了整备班全体人员像是在看准备搞破坏的预备役恐怖分子的惊疑眼神，迅疾地飞进了宇宙。


	63. 难道开MA的男孩子就能躲过死亡FLAG了？

C.E214年8月7日

帝国外交部部长就新人类地球联合派遣特工暗杀帝国皇族一事进行了强烈谴责，并表示帝国无惧任何挑战，在外敌的威胁前，帝国全体上下一心，必将奋战到底。  
外交部部长打着给去世的皇族讨回公道的旗号，发表了一大通战争动员，不过再好听的说辞也掩盖不了内阁打算再次跟民众伸手要钱的事实。

帝国境内的不少平民在得知战火再起的消息后，都恨不能偷渡去联合当黑户了。  
这些普通人家的存款和积蓄早已被掏空，如今是家徒四壁，一贫如洗的状态，他们这些年来唯一的盼头便是停战条约的签订，并将生活好转的希望寄托在内阁承诺的，在要到金星能源基地后的经济复苏，然而，这一渺小的愿望也终难实现。  
在帝国各殖民星的街头，公示屏上官员的动员演讲慷慨激昂，抬头望着屏幕的平民的眼神却是麻木的。  
不是不懂得国家大义，但在人类最基本的生理需求都难以被满足的情况下，什么国家长远的发展，什么战略目标……都距离他们太遥远了。

此时，“暗夜”和“明光”两支贵族军的最高指挥官已在“星夜”的护送下，与自己的舰队会合。  
生活窘迫的百姓们的呼声和抗议打动不了这些高高在上的精英老爷。  
帝国人普遍慕强，这一崇尚精英统治的传统思想蒙蔽了贵族领主们的双眼。  
贵族们觉得帝国的首要目标是夺取金星能源基地，为了达成这个目的，就算和联合战斗到底也是值得的，人命在这些“以大局为重”的冷酷精英眼里不过是串数字，哪里比得过他们所认为的，国家发展的正确方向和能源基地能带来的巨大利益。

“趁现在第二舰队还没有赶到前线，突袭吧。”  
发型精致的德索托上将联络了他的同盟，也就是同为主战派的费尔巴哈元帅。

德索托的目标从始至终一直都很明确：撕裂联合军四个舰队的防线，直取作为联合政治中心的地球，再一举多得金星。  
德索托是个自视甚高的人，他自认并非三皇子那样天真的理想主义者，也不是朱庇勒那种所谓的“为了保护平民而战斗”的莽夫。在德索托的想法里，他，作为一个从小便受到了精英教育的优秀人才，贵族家庭精心栽培出的国家栋梁，他能看到的，是目光短浅的鼠辈绝对无法理解的伟大的未来。

而费尔巴哈元帅没比德索托好到哪里去，甚至更为糟糕。

如果说德索托还算是个以“带领国民走上正确的道路”为借口，拒绝看清现实，却尚存一丁点良知的人的话，那么费尔巴哈就是个彻彻底底的人渣了。  
费尔巴哈让他的亲族和追随者投资了数家军火公司，他本人还在暗地里开了家倒卖弹药和军用品的黑市，是个发战争财的人。  
费尔巴哈能晋升到元帅这个级别，除了确实有真本事外，还因为他这个人很会打通上下门路，拉帮结派，以及生得足够早，三皇子那时还没加入帝国军，自然无法阻拦他的升迁，这会钻空子的油滑的老东西便趁着没人治他的那段时间顺利坐上了高位。

这种利欲熏心的渣滓自然也是眼馋能源基地所能带来的丰厚利益的，他和德索托一拍即合，两人皆为坚定的主战派。

被这两人扯进通讯频道的宇文西凤上将全程闭嘴装掉线，等到这两人敲定了进攻的事情后，才出声打了个哈哈，拒绝了跟他们一同突袭第一舰队的提议，“大元帅还没下令进攻呢，这样不太好吧，而且第一舰队和白银之王什么的太吓人了！我准备跟援军会合后再行动。”

听到他这种不要脸的懦弱发言，德索托的脸上流露出不屑的神情，不过他早就习惯了这个同僚爱和稀泥的墙头草性格，也懒得与他多废话，直接把人踢出了通讯频道。

星夜的指挥官——艾德利安·璃·宇文西凤，见视讯信号被切断，很没形象地长舒了口气，将后背靠向柔软的椅背。  
他很淡定，但他的副官可不是绵软性子，忍不住为上司打抱不平起来，“那两个人也太嚣张了，居然这么没有礼貌地对待身为同级的您。”

“没事的，咱们能够躲过被两个蠢蛋带进沟里的这一劫不就好了？其他的都是不必放在心上的小细节。”宇文西凤语调轻松地说道。  
他支着脑袋看了会儿侦察兵传回来的兵力分布图，眉头逐渐凝结成团，思索了几分钟后，叫副官去格纳库检查下帝国军“秘密武器”的原型机，自己则让通信兵把各舰舰长接入到同一频道内。

“那两位是很讨人厌没有错，不过他们手下的普通士兵是无辜的，不能坐视他们白白送命。”宇文西凤上将在频道里如是说道，随后，向整个舰队发布了作战计划。

宇文西凤上将属于理论知识丰富，但临场应变能力稍弱的类型，他本人也知道自己的薄弱之处在哪，在每次战斗打响前，都会拉着他的参谋们，根据大家所能想到的各种可能发生的情况，把备用计划从B一直列到Z，然后再把这堆计划发布下去，让部下按照情况对症下药。  
这也不失为一种妥当的办法，只是比起“愚者”及时的巧妙应对，终究慢了一步，常常落于被动。

“咖喱魔啊，我管不了了，你可赶紧来吧，不然帝国可是要败在烂人手里喽……”宇文西凤压低嗓子嘟囔了几句，随后和舰桥内的其他人员一同静观其变。

事态逐渐朝着宇文西凤不愿看到的方向发展，那两个贵族将领果然不愿错过眼下的大好时机，擅自提前开战了。

贵族军选择了激进的打法，他们的兵力分布是枪型阵和圆阵的结合体，暗夜和明光都是大型舰队，兵力充沛，完全能够同时兼顾攻击和防御：由满脑子都是宏图大业，急吼吼想要再度立功来向内阁和大元帅证明自己正确性的德索托上将的“暗夜”打头作为先锋。老奸巨猾的费尔巴哈元帅的“明光”则尽量以圆弧形展开，为先锋军提供火力上的掩护和源源不断的支援。

联合军第一舰队采取的应对方法是避其锋芒和逐个击破。  
第一舰队中全部“智天使级”的重装甲强火力战舰对上来势汹汹的枪头，火力强劲且行动灵活的“座天使级”和“主天使级”的高速舰想办法从长枪的侧翼和上下两个方位进攻，相对更弱些的量产型型号以三舰为一个战斗小组，相互掩护，交替打击列成半个圆弧形的敌军。

而MS特别部队“蒙大拿铃兰”在配合舰队作战的同时，担负起打击敌军指挥处的重要任务。

“蒙大拿一队和装载了编号一到十的METEOR的队长机用最快速度突破敌阵，先破坏暗夜的旗舰‘勒托’，明光的旗舰‘阿波罗’为第二目标。二队，三队侧翼攻击枪型阵，不能让他们突破了防线。四队，五队及编号十一到二十五的METEOR为量产舰提供保护。狙击手留在后方，各小队长记得使用浮游盾掩护队友。”  
白银之王的命令很简洁，MS部队的作战方式和舰队不同，除了明确的任务外，更多需要的是随机应变和小队内部的默契配合，MS的优势就在于灵活和高机动性，他们是战场上游走的刺客和火力手，规守陈规反而会弄巧成拙。

陷入人口危机，不得不走精兵路线的联合军方对MS的战斗力很看重，第一舰队的战舰总数是贵族军的十分之一，MS则是六分之一左右，共6000架，从这数字上的差别已经能看出联合军方有多舍得在MS上砸钱，更别提每个12人制的小队的队长机光造价就是一艘战舰加三台扎古的总和，而且联合军还在白银之王的强烈要求下给每个小队财大气粗地配了浮游盾，虽然后来事实证明这样确实能够有效减少机师的损耗，这一习惯也推广到了全军，不过可以从各方面看出，联合军真的非常有钱。

一边用狙击模式的光束步枪娴熟地点射敌机的四肢，西里尔抽空在通讯频道里问起MA的情况，“那五台毁灭还有多久到？”  
毁灭高达（DESTROY GUNDAM）作为拥有MA，MS两种形态的巨型机体，足足有56米高，是远超出一般规格的超大号尺寸，战舰根本无法运输或弹射它们，只能从要塞基地的军港出发，以相对缓慢地朝前线赶来，毁灭算不上胖高达但吨位不小，速度快不起来。

“两分钟。”作为副官的马赫戴少校回答，他是负责护送MA到前方的人员之一。  
“另外，那台‘大鼹鼠’到最后只有几个少年兵报名，我没批准。”  
其他人不想让GN-T粒子出现在战场上造成无差别的二次伤亡，这样的选择可以理解。

“嗯。我去敌阵里溜一圈，先把他们的主炮和制导武器瘫痪一部分。”在轻描淡写地扔下一句嚣张得目中无人的狂傲宣言后，白银之王推下操纵杆，以快到难以捕捉到身形的迅疾速度消失在了原地，只留下些散发着梦幻色泽的浅绿色光点在被炮火点亮了的宇宙间静静闪动。

晨星的常规武装不包括盾牌，它的驾驶员白银之王又是个为了机动性不要命的“疯子”，经常会在打到一半时嫌PS装甲耗能过多，拖累了速度，就给它暂时关了，所以晨星的防御基本靠躲，全依赖于机师本身的神经反射速度和空间认知能力。

不过轻装上阵确实对机体的飞行速度有着极大的优势。

穿梭在敌军中的机体快如一道蓝白色的闪电，远在那些帝国机师反应过来前，高热的光束军刀已将他们手中的各种武器一分为二，斩成一堆金属废品，下一秒，定格了的主监视器的屏幕也闪起雪花，机体的头部和四肢亦不翼而飞。

掠过那些毫无还手之力的敌机的同时，西里尔加大了GN粒子的释放浓度，现在位于敌阵中的他没有干扰友军通讯和雷达定位的忧虑，粒子自然是想怎么撒就怎么撒了。

与以往不同的是，这一次，他有了些新体验。

“去死吧！怪物！”  
“绝对赢不了的，人类的反应怎么可能快到这种程度！”  
“不能退，战死的话家里人还能收到抚恤金，如果被上级判定为逃兵，领主府的卫兵肯定会打着审查的名号到家里打砸抢掠的。”  
“那是什么东西？……天哪，居然有这么大的MOBILE ARMOR吗！？不可能的，我们会全灭在这里！”  
“加拉西帝国万岁！”

无数人的心声在同一时间一同疯狂涌进大脑，西里尔闷哼一声，强自镇定下来，稳住操作，操纵着晨星和往常一样干脆地手起刀落，举枪射击，减少敌军火力的同时，思绪忍不住发散开来。  
原来在帝国人眼里的他们是这样恐怖的存在吗？  
即使设想过帝国人眼中的战争是什么样子的，但西里尔还是第一次如此直接地体验到他们的感受。  
面对明知道无法战胜的敌手，害怕到了极点，却依然奋不顾身地往前冲，和联合军人一样，这些帝国人也有着不能退却的各种理由，以至于他们的表现在强大的alpha眼里，一个个像是飞蛾扑火般“自寻死路”。

突然，一个平稳的心音中的关键词攥住了西里尔的注意力。  
“敌军派出MA了，不过看起来很笨重啊，近身战能力应该不行，可以将三头地狱犬的原型机放出去支援下友军。”  
“这型号，难道是皇立军工难得下血本开发的无人机？那个组件列表里的生物CPU指的是什么？”

什么？……  
西里尔怔住了，屏住呼吸，心脏也在极大的紧张感下停拍了一秒，回过神后，他连忙调转摄像机，试图分辨那个声音来源的方向。

光学监控很快捕捉到了存在于历史纪录中的敌机型号。

纯黑色的装甲暗得像是要把世间所有的光芒都吸进去，比常规型号的MS高出近十米的大型机体棱角锋锐且冰冷，被做成类似于眼睛形状的主摄像机的镜头泛着不详的红色。

这散发着冷厉肃杀气息的陌生机体一出现便引起了蒙大拿一队驾驶员们的警惕，原因无他，对方两肩上装载的小型阳电子破城炮聚能速度极快，射击精准还快得让人猝不及防，刚刚已在瞬息间通过远程攻击干掉了两台扎古，并且，这台机体的动作实在是过于流畅灵活了，从飞行轨迹和闪转腾挪的动作都可以看出，对方的机师是个经验丰富，驾驶能力和神经反应速度可以和alpha精英媲美的棘手角色。

那里面装得真的是帝国人吗？他们就算磕了药也不可能快到这个速度啊，该不会是AI在操控吧？某个跟在队长后面捡漏，心理素质较差的联合机师有些被吓到了，为了调节情绪，下意识地腹诽起来。

紧张过度的机师犯了个致命的错误，他没有及时后撤拉开距离，不过不到一秒钟的愣神，他已被那台黑色的王牌敌机追上，以快要脸贴着脸的超短距离近身对峙。

处于MS的人形状态的三头地狱犬从腰侧抽出光束军刀，对着敌人当头劈下，联合机师连忙举盾挡住迎面来的攻击。  
蒙大拿一队的队员全部是身体素质优秀的alpha，这一击被接下了。

然而，在死里逃生的机师还没来得及做出反击时，他身体所处的驾驶舱突然大幅度颠簸震动了起来，同一时刻，本不应该存在于真空宇宙中的刺耳声响通过物理接触的方式传入了机师的耳中。

在联合机师没有给予足够关注的下半身的位置，三头地狱犬抬膝踢向了机体的胸腹，在远比任何高超的驾驶技巧还要快的心念微动间，合金的实体钻头自膝盖里弹出，以超高的频率旋转着，带着令人牙酸的嗡嗡声，极为轻松地破开了防御装甲，一路斜上，将动力炉连同驾驶舱一同刺穿。

爆炸的火光点亮了那片星空，从被破坏的机体的胸腹处飞溅出的机油是红褐色的，就像是人类的血液。

被铺天盖地的炮火阻拦了一瞬的白银之王没能及时阻止惨剧的发生。


	64. 性感机体，在线家暴

动力炉爆炸的白光过后，太空中只剩下些不成形的金属碎块能让人隐约分辨出这些废品的前身究竟为何。

凶戾的黑色机体收回膝钻，转过身，闪动着红光的主监视器立刻锁定了白银之王所驾驶的晨星。

震惊和悲痛一同搅动着西里尔的心脏，望着远处直直看过来的超大型MS，他按下通讯按钮，在星际救援频道也就是俗称的公频里不敢置信地问道，“吉姆，是吉姆·代奇拉吗？”  
他想要用语言阻止这场战斗。  
西里尔不可能坐视己方伤亡的增加，但眼前这台三头地狱犬高达明显是在他走后继续接受了进一步改造升级的超新锐机体，阿赖耶识系统又能使机体的真正潜力被不受限制地发挥，如果真的交手的话，西里尔恐怕很难再像对付其他在他看来水平一般的敌人时收放自如地手下留情，而是会拿出对待一名精英alpha敌人的态度，全神贯注地认真去战斗。

两秒的静默后，他在频道里听到了带有机械质感的合成音留下的破碎语句。  
“白银之王……敌人，杀！！！！！”

与此同时，高达30米的人形机械俯下身去，瞬息间变形成了MA的兽型姿态，四肢和背部的推进器被尽数调转到同一方向所带来的巨大动能，令三头地狱犬快如一道黑色的闪电，身形灵巧，风驰电掣地疾奔在被炮火笼罩的宇宙中，同时，它的背后竖起了某种西里尔没有见过的新式武装，尚未来得及看清那究竟是什么，敌人的攻击已先一步迎面袭来，瞬间判断出攻击为未知型号的实体武器，西里尔立刻抽出在后腰横放的实体剑大力劈了过去。

坚硬的合金大力碰撞到一处，摩擦激起高热的火花。

……尾巴？  
惊愕的目光在显示屏上描摹起抵在剑上的尾部飞刃。  
这种以缆线操控的突袭用武装大多是非人型的MA的配置，没有过MA训练或者对敌经验的机师一般无法驾驭像尾部飞刃这样全凭驾驶员自身的战斗意识来判断使用时机的非主流武器。  
吉姆之前开的飞翼天马也有变化为兽型MA的功能，再加上阿赖耶识的强化，看来这台三头地狱犬里的驾驶员真的是吉姆，西里尔苦涩地想。

一击突袭没有得手，正向这边飞来的三头地狱犬控制缆线收回利刃，而它本身已经借着西里尔抬剑格挡的短暂停顿顺利拉近了彼此的距离。  
在奔跑途中便已开始充能的三个犬首样的阳电子炮毫不犹豫地发射了，而另一边，早在看到炮口亮起的微光时，察觉到对方意图的西里尔亦将手指提前扣到了扳机上。

数道光束武器的炮击将这片星空点燃。  
地狱犬三个头颅中直射而出的迅猛攻击被晨星胸口下方的藏着的复相光束炮及自腰侧抬起的两门电磁炮抵消，而不知何时放开实体剑的晨星的双手中握着的是两把光束步枪，这般应对使得西里尔夺回了先机，在接下攻击的同时，高能量的光束精准地射向了“黑狗”的两只前足：那里对应的是人形状态的MS的双手，是机动战士用来握住武器的重要部件。

出乎西里尔意料的是，他的攻击没有奏效。  
由纳米级别光束回折格层以及超微细等离子临界制御层构成的镜面装甲“埃癸斯”将敌人的攻击尽数抵挡，光芒过后，三头地狱犬毫发无伤。

……这是研究了他和吉姆在实弹演习中的表现后进行的特别升级？  
觉得他更擅长枪战所以干脆花大价钱给三头地狱犬安了镜面装甲？  
皇立军工难道是从那个时候起就有了逼迫吉姆继续去战斗的打算吗？想到这种可能性，西里尔感到胸中腾地窜起了火气，怒意和被激起的战斗欲使得原本澄澈的灰瞳立刻暗了下去。

明明在他离开前，吉姆的身体都已经开始有好转的迹象了，这些人竟然不顾他的健康，继续把他往危险的战场上推！？

情绪剧烈的起伏使得撰写在DNA中，名为“SEED”的能力得以发挥。  
脑海深处像是有一颗蛰伏着的种子猛地炸裂开来，西里尔感到自己像是被一盆凉水临头浇了个透心凉，躁动的内心瞬间冷静下来。  
处于极度理智状态的白银之王在电光石火间推算出战斗可能的走向后，决定继续用语言来“唤醒”精神失控的敌军机师，并悄然增大了GN粒子的释放率，想要借此摸清吉姆大致的状态。

“收手吧，吉姆，你的身体还不能支撑长时间的作战！”

公频里只有些意味不明的含混音节。  
吉姆的心声则更为清晰些，虽然也已经是混乱到逻辑全无，前后不接的只言片语。  
“我的价值，除了继续开MS……”

迎面扑来，欺身而上的黑色巨犬举起与尾部飞刃以同样硬度的合金打造而成的，足以撕裂机体关节的金属利爪，气势凶狠地抓向晨星胸腹处的连接点，显然是想要利用自身极强的出力上限，将眼前这碍眼的蓝白机拦腰撕碎。

西里尔自然不能任由他疯狂而致命的攻击落在机体上。  
身形优美的类人机械的足尖突然弹出了一个钻头，向后旋身升高躲过地狱犬的飞扑的同时，西里尔操纵着晨星此时宛如芭蕾舞演员的纤细足尖，一脚踢向地狱犬三个头颅中靠右的那个，从足尖处探出的高速旋转的坚硬合金钻登时将一门阳电子炮刺穿报废。

没错，像是实体钻头这种让人光听名字就牙酸肉疼的危险品，晨曦之星也有安，而且不止一个。西里尔不怎么喜欢用这种效率不高的小机关，不过作为一个未雨绸缪的工科男，他知道除了实体剑和火神炮外，晨星身上得有别的实体武器，而为了不干扰机动性，西里尔选择了较为“阴险”且小巧的足钻。

三头地狱犬不仅扑击落了个空，还失去了一门阳电子破城炮。  
在距离过近的情况下，以速度见优却无法握住武器的兽型不再是个好的选择，三头地狱犬在战斗经验丰富的驾驶员的意志下立刻变形为MS状态。  
吉姆的瞬息应变极快，然而西里尔比他更快。  
蓝白色的机体在两机身形交错而过的刹那，推进器转换方向，晨星旋身起舞，仍在工作中的高频足钻闪着火花向下撩去，在毁了地狱犬的右首后，将它中间的那个脑袋也踢了个粉碎。

“我们没有继续战斗下去的必要，吉姆！不是约定过了吗，要互相保护对方！”  
在战斗过程中，西里尔不断用发起对话的方式施予对方刺激，想要借此将三头地狱犬从失控暴走中拉回来，他的努力没有白费，某个关键词正正击中了对方的心，敌机动作顿时一顿。

但和西里尔所希望的不一样，原本还会浑噩地挤出些音节的三头地狱犬突然痛苦地嘶吼了起来，而能将人的意识和机体连接在一起的阿赖耶识也忠实地反映了机师的状态，只见它混乱地抬手砸向了自己的头部，这一毫无意义的动作明显是只有人类的肉体才会做的，躲在远处观看“神仙打架”的敌我两方在目睹了这一幕后，心底都升起了某种不可思议的猜测。

“那台机体，难道是用人类的大脑直接连接了控制界面？”某个还有几分余力观战的联合机师浑身发寒地喃喃自语起来。

事态逐渐朝着糟糕的方向发展，不幸中的万幸的是，GN-Drive产生粒子的速度很快，不知不觉间，在与三头地狱犬周旋的过程中，GN粒子在这片区域的浓度已经达到了一个较高的指数，西里尔得以借助GN粒子的力量去窥探吉姆内心的最深处，那个刺激了三头地狱犬暴走的关键词。

那是吉姆在舰队“冥王”服役时的记忆。

彼时刚从首都星军官学校毕业的年轻驾驶员尚不知战争的残酷，正值朝气满满的十八岁的他，满心都是做出一番大事业的念头。  
吉姆在学校时是MS驾驶系的首席，是被同学和教官们一致评价为帝国军未来新星的优秀人才，这给予了年轻人极大的自信。  
不仅是周围人和师长上级看好他，吉姆在情场上也备受青睐——谁会不想和个帅气的飞行员共度春风呢？英俊高大又让人充满了安全感的MS机师是狂蜂浪蝶们最爱的类型之一。  
学业，爱情，自我价值都得到了肯定，这对于一个年轻人来说，已经是足够骄傲的事情了。

军校生活极为顺风顺水，在上了前线后，吉姆也在很长的一段时间里都处于志得意满的状态，他那极为出众的驾驶天赋使得他在首次出击时，便收获了对于新兵而言相当耀眼的战绩，那些开着量产机“扎古”的beta驾驶员不是他的对手，天时地利人和，“冥王”那时的进攻方向是相对偏僻的第三舰队的驻扎地，联合军的alpha驾驶员大多在第一和第二舰队，绕路进攻的“冥王”不会碰到他们，这也是隶属“冥王”的新兵们的幸运——他们会有更多的时间来适应战场的节奏。

随着一次次战斗的进行，战友们看向吉姆的目光愈发充满了信任和依赖，有人开始用冥王军的ACE来称呼他，在没有战斗的休息时间里，一些自来熟的慕强的帝国军人主动找他聊天，话语间满是对吉姆出色表现的赞许，就连那军衔比吉姆高了几级的小贵族出身的通讯管制员也在某个夜晚悄悄拉住了他的手。

如果这个世界是以战争为题材的作品的话，那他该不会就是男主角吧？吉姆被自己天马行空的想象力逗笑了。

少年不识愁滋味。

多方因素交织而成的天之骄子的美梦在“冥王”发动进攻的第四个月，被毫不留情地狠狠打碎了。

那次战斗是1405小队的耻辱。  
帝国方整整十台MS奋不顾身地自杀式攻击，联合军的alpha队长一个人便将他们全部牵制住了，甚至还抓住了破绽，击坠了其中一机。  
在帝国机师腾不出手回防的情况下，1405小队的母舰的动力区被敌军的其他MS抓到空子打中，声势浩大的爆炸把战舰内的无数工程兵，陆战登舰兵，后勤人员尽数烧成了焦炭，而舰桥那边亦没能幸免，要不是及时降下舰桥的防御装甲以及身上宇航服的存在，1405小队的司令部会全灭在那次战斗里。

那时与吉姆在同一条船上的本杰明失血过多休克过去，而吉姆当时的恋人——比他大了五岁的通讯管制员的伤情更为严重，他被炸飞的尖锐钢材穿腹而过，整个身体被死死钉在了地上，援军带来的医疗兵看了就摇头，无声地表示在脊椎和主动脉严重受损的情况下，对方已经没救了。

“你不是1405最厉害的王牌吗？为什么没有保护好大家……连MS都开不好，骗子，没用的废物……”在弥留之际，通讯管制员断断续续地朝着吉姆说道。

机体受损严重，被迫带伤返航，刚草草包扎了伤口，就因担心友人和恋人安危快步赶到舰桥的年轻机师在那充满怨怼的目光下僵住了。

人类的死亡远比想象的要来得容易，通讯管制员的呼吸很快停止了。

吊着胳膊，回到宿舍的吉姆呆呆地靠着门滑倒在地。  
什么帝国军未来的新星，什么王牌驾驶员……他只不过是个还没碰上新人联的alpha机师，陷在自己不知所谓的世界里洋洋得意的自大狂。  
是连自己的战友，母舰和最重要的人们都无法保护好的渣滓。

饱含痛苦和悲愤的迟来的泪水涌出眼眶，吉姆弯下腰，跪倒在地，在变得空荡荡的四人宿舍中痛哭出声。

那次突如其来的残酷战斗将吉姆·代奇拉的骄傲和自信完全且彻底地摧毁了。

而之后，与立于无数联合alpha机师最顶点的至强者“白银之王”交手后，被那傲慢地俯视众生的冷酷神灵饶了一命的吉姆，再无法从他深重的心结中脱身。  
“幸运地死里逃生”后，吉姆将白银之王列为了单方面的死敌，好像打败对方便能够挽回他曾经无法救下的那些人的生命一样。  
本已满负荷的训练量，在他极度偏执的心态下，被加到了肉体就要无法承受的临界线的边缘，同时，他也开始深入研究白银之王的作战模式，想要通过大量的观察来找出他的弱点所在，以此击败对方。

如果连驾驶MS都做不到的话，他这种废物还有什么活着的意义，不过是无能到保护不了任何人的渣滓罢了。  
很长时间一段时间里，吉姆都是这样认为的。

由一片白光构成的精神世界里，与漂浮在驾驶舱中的帝国人相对而立的alpha伸出手，轻轻抱住了对方。  
“不是你的错。”  
西里尔在吉姆耳畔说道，“没能救到所有人不是你的错，没有谁能够做到这点，帝国人不能，联合的alpha也不能。吉姆已经很努力了，不必再自责了。”

“而且，你有很好地保护我。谢谢你，在那个时候挺身而出救了我，不管别人怎么想，在我心中，你永远都是最厉害的英雄。”银发的青年微笑起来，战斗时显得有些漠然的瞳中，寒凉的坚冰融成一股温柔的暖流。

似是处于昏睡状态，毫无知觉的男人掩盖在眼皮下的眼睛湿润了。  
西里尔……

“现在轮到我来保护你了。”西里尔认真地说道。

精神上的沟通不过发生在零点几秒的时间里，将意识不舍地抽回，西里尔睁开眼，人类灰色的虹膜被一片金红取代，他飞快地启动了堕天系统，将双GN-Drive的运转功率调整至最大，应用拓扑缺陷的原理，使动力炉产生的GN粒子量“次方化”，并释放了储存在GN电容中的所有粒子。

晨星周围的GN粒子在“变革者”的引导下，进行了一次小范围的“量子爆发”。

经过滤处理的原装GN-Drive的绿色增量粒子拥有促进人体进化和身体修复的能力。  
关于这一隐藏的特性，将GN-Drive带到这个世界上的博士未来得及亲身验证便意外去世，不过，医学机构的动物实验的结果已经初步证实了这一点：GN粒子能够修复生物严重受损的神经系统。

作为一名以人类当下的科技所无法解释的“变革者”，每一次和GN粒子近距离接触后，西里尔都会有一些模糊的新收获，他本能地意识到了GN粒子的真正作用，为了让吉姆不再被阿赖耶识所带来的巨量信息流持续性地折磨凌迟，他没办法继续等待医学界更为权威的研究出世，只能咬牙去赌“量子爆发”是否真的像博士吹嘘的那样神乎其神。

汹涌而出的夺目光芒中，晨星的机体沐浴着淡绿色的萤火，化为了无数光点，汇入那条粒子流的小小星河，与它们一同温柔地冲刷过三头地狱犬的金属身躯。

很快，被GN粒子照射到的细胞以肉眼可见的速度分裂再生，分化成形，替换了坏死解体的神经元。

感受到了光的存在，帝国人的睫毛轻轻颤动了起来，他的意识还处于半昏沉的状态，但他的肉体能分辨得出不同，这不是透过背后的数据线投射到大脑的虚假的光辉，而是用他自己停滞工作了数月的双眼的视网膜捕捉到的真实的光亮。

看到这一幕的西里尔心下稍安。  
既然自身的感官重新开始运作了，那还是把阿赖耶识的信息渠道破坏掉吧，不然会对吉姆的大脑造成负担的，“人棍王”毫无心理负担地做出了决定。

于是在下一秒，被晨星压制了整场战斗的“黑色巨犬”被人握着剑，削掉了脑袋和最后一个狗头，紧接着，四肢也没了。

正在努力撑开沉重的眼皮的吉姆沉默了，他背上还插着负责传导信息的数据线，自然是感知得到三头地狱犬此时的状态的。

再往后，抱着“人棍”往回飞的白银之王难得没有在独自干掉小半敌机的情况下提前返航。

“这是我军重要的俘虏，具有外交和科学意义上的重要价值，请看好他。”把驾驶舱往己方母舰里塞的白银之王大言不惭地说道。

趁着西里尔从被大量GN粒子干扰了通讯的战区返回的空当，他的副官赶紧朝他汇报元帅那边传来的消息。

“第三舰队和第四舰队的部分人都赶到了，但第二舰队还是没影？”西里尔思索了下，觉得菲利普他们很可能是被帝国加速行军的援军在另一个方向截住了，心中顿生担忧。  
他向第一舰队的旗舰发起了通讯，直接跟赵明月在加密频道里交流起来，“帝国军剩下的三支舰队绕路袭击第二舰队的可能性有多大？”

“不用猜了，本该来会合的第二舰队被突袭这件事已经经过了确认。”

西里尔皱起眉，“咱们背后就是兰达，动不了，但第二舰队对上一万以上的战舰肯定会陷入苦战，要让第三舰队分兵去救吗？”

赵明月也有些头疼眼下被帝国军采取“蚁多咬死象，逐个击破”的战术打了个措手不及的情况：若非第三舰队也早早接到了调令往前线走，此时分别对上兵力约有己方十倍左右的第一舰队和第二舰队绝对难以支撑长久。  
有着东方血统的元帅摇摇头道，“不用，斯米尔诺夫正在往咱们这儿边打边撤，很快就能会合了，现在分兵不明智，而且第三舰队中的大部分人没有多少疾速行军的经验，精神已经绷得很紧了，得让他们喘口气。”

西里尔认同了赵明月的看法，同时也做出了跟“暗夜”，“明光”速战速决的坚定决心。  
如果让那位难缠的帝国军神和数量众多的贵族军会合的话，事态会朝对联合不利的方向发展，他和蒙大拿铃兰必须在对方赶过来之前，把贵族军中负责发号施令的人给打到闭嘴，让他们不能有效地联手进攻。


	65. 我一个人就是一支军队

必须尽快拿下贵族军的司令部，白银之王心中有了决断。  
“蒙大拿二队以及编号前十的METEOR机体，协助一队进行对暗夜的旗舰‘勒托’的斩首行动，毁灭补上他们的位置。明光的旗舰交给我。务必在帝国军两边会和前拿下他们的司令部，明白了吗？”

“收到！”

布置完新任务，西里尔握紧手中的操纵杆，晨曦之星两肩上的GN-Drive的涡轮转速加快，下一秒，那蓝白色的人形机械已飞向远方，它的速度之快，让企图在半路拦截它的帝国军只能勉强捕捉到一个虚幻的残影，就连在GN粒子的干扰下少有的几个还在工作的“漏网之鱼”的升级版雷达也无法捕捉到晨星的踪迹。

在星海间肆意播撒着荧光的“天使”手握光之剑，所到之处，金属的断肢残块四散飞起，敌机再无法造成任何威胁。  
无论驾驶舱内的帝国机师怎样不甘心地一遍遍推拉着操纵杆，按着控制键试图再战，他们的操作也无法得到机体的回应，只留下四肢和脖颈处被高热的光束军刀斩断烧红的横截面上闪动着电流，背后的推进器倒是还在，那是白银之王留给他们的最后的仁慈——不要再抵抗，立刻返航。

白银之王对“横跨敌阵”这种对于普通士兵来说不可思议到荒谬的“战场无双”的行动非常娴熟，自从他的驾驶技术臻于完美，机体也不再是限制他能力发挥的普通量产机后，西里尔彻底放飞了自我，在敌阵里以神秘莫测的奔放走位和飞行轨迹一路杀到敌将面前对他来说是基本操作，除了略微费神外，毫无难度可言。

这种不把任何人放在眼里的“屠杀+刺杀”的打法还是在西里尔晋升上校后才开始学着收敛的：做了MS小队的队长，自然就不能再像以前毫无牵挂的小兵一样随意行事，他得对手下人的生命负责，不过也因此练就了眼观六路，耳听八方，随时救急，纵观大局等一系列技能。

“明光”舰队的旗舰名为“阿波罗”，这以希腊神话中光明神命名的重甲战舰里装的却是与光明一词没有任何关联的人渣——发战争财的费尔巴哈元帅。

在把旗舰周围的护卫舰的炮口，导弹发射器全打烂后，白银之王按照他的习惯，开始在星际救援频道里进行例行公事的劝降，“这里是新人联第一宇宙舰队，蒙大拿铃兰的总队长。本机奉命令前来击沉贵舰，但如果贵舰现在停止一切攻击，投降并交出舰桥内的司令部全体人员的话，我方保证贵舰其余乘员的生命安全。”

费尔巴哈是第一次直面白银之王的威胁。  
这油滑的贵族生得早，曾经也为了得到足够的军功而活跃在前线，不过那个时候西里尔他爸妈都还没认识呢，他们这两个隶属不同阵营的敌人也就正好错过了正面交战的时机。  
人越老越怕死，上了年纪后，费尔巴哈冲劲儿不再，改为躲在“赤焰”和“雷神”后面捡漏，他现在的身家今非昔比，那么多福都来不及享，哪里舍得冲到前面送命，要不是为了在能源基地的事上分一杯羹，他都打算退下一线，将舰队的指挥权留给更为年轻的心腹了。

也因此，从未切身体会过联合战神拿剑指脸，“友好劝降”的费尔巴哈一时没有作出反应。他自然是怕死的，可他也不愿被俘，再说了，白银之王不是不杀人的“好人”嘛，不如先跟他做下言语上的周旋，用这时机把更远一点的护卫舰调过来，费尔巴哈不信，在复数的高杀伤力舰炮一同瞄准锁定下，白银之王还能逃出生天，在那样铺天盖地的炮火下，除非是会原地玩消失的魔术师，不然不管他是什么“白银之王”还是“真金之王”，统统都得被轰到气化，连渣都不剩。

打定主意，费尔巴哈接过通信兵递来的麦克，轻轻嗓子，打算先稳住跟舰桥只有咫尺之遥的杀神。

费尔巴哈的算盘打得很好，但他忘了，西里尔可不是他所想的那种传统意义上的“好人”，更不可能被人用语言所欺骗。  
作为一个觉醒了的变革者，西里尔有着与他人的心灵坦诚相见，打破一切隔阂，进行个体与个体间最为真实的对话的能力。

等了几十秒，没有得到回复，西里尔加大了GN粒子的释放功率，他没傻到放任一军司令部通讯畅通的地步。  
GN粒子是一种多功能的变异光粒子，也就是说，其多重特性中的一部分可以被形容为波和粒子双属性的电磁波，在浓度达到一定程度后，GN粒子相当于扭曲错乱的电磁波，通过对通信电磁波的干扰可以起到干扰远距离通讯的效果，在突袭作战中应用性极强。

原本没打算直接刺探敌军司令官的内心，只想使用常规手段行事的西里尔，意外地发现了费尔巴哈不可告人的秘密。

西里尔睁大了双眼，已是极为淡漠的神色转为一片虚无的空白。

他从未想过这个世界上竟然还存在像费尔巴哈这样，视人命为草芥，为了权力，金钱利益和物质上的享乐，不择手段，丧尽天良的人类。

是手中握有的权力让人变坏了吗？  
还是有些人就是天性如此卑劣和自私，完全体会不到被卷入战火中的人的痛苦，也不对平民百姓抱有一丁点的同情和怜悯？

……这种人还称得上是人吗？就连地狱中的恶魔恐怕都比这罪大恶极的灵魂要干净得多。  
在分秒间看尽了费尔巴哈暗地里的所作所为，再睁眼时，灰瞳中杀意骤起。

西里尔改变了决定。  
为了更多人平静安稳的生活，他想要让费尔巴哈连同他的心腹一同死在这里。

晨曦之星举起手中的光束军刀，在舰桥处横扫而过，被束缚在剑型力场中高热的等离子体轻松顺畅地划开了厚重坚固的金属，将位于其中的精密电子机械和主要由水和蛋白质构成的人类一同气化。

燃烧着的火光倒映在西里尔无波的眼中，使得他在这一刻看上去像是自云端之上俯瞰尘世的冷酷神灵。  
能够沟通人与人意识的GN粒子，令费尔巴哈那些人充斥着罪恶的生命中少有的一些闪光点在西里尔的脑海中不断闪过，那是他们和家人亲友相处的片段，纵然费尔巴哈对全世界而言，是个被枪决千次都无法赎清罪孽的败类，但对他的家人和一手提拔的属下来说，是费尔巴哈给他们的人生带来了幸福。  
然而，即使看到了这些令人很难不心中一暖的画面，西里尔挥剑的手依然平稳。  
Alpha是人类为了适应大自然的物竞天择而进化出的极端的战斗型个体，是用道德和人性作茧自缚的野兽，杀戮，对他们来说，是印刻在基因中的本能。  
更重要的是，西里尔知道战争中没有所谓“正义的一方”，也对自己的行为有着清醒的认知，以至于在很年轻的时候便有了觉悟：在他下地狱前，要把这些挑动战争，祸乱人间的恶魔先一步送下去，为此，绝不会在战场上产生一丝动摇。

‘阿波罗’舰桥沉默的消息被躲在远处的侦察兵捕捉到，传回了第一舰队。

听着己方通讯频道中传来的捷报，“蒙大拿铃兰”整备班里一个刚入伍不久的新兵很是诧异，在好奇心的驱使下，忍不住问了负责带他的上司，“白银之王不是不杀人的吗？”

穿着宇航服的中年整备士无语地瞟了一眼这全身上下写满了幼稚天真的傻孩子，娴熟地操控着修理机器人为战损机体更换部件的同时，淡淡道，“你们这些年轻人，就该踏实点做人，别整天上网净看些八卦谣传。”  
白银之王在入伍的第一年间，开着扎古杀人如麻，连投降的敌机都不放过的“黑历史”，在第一舰队里服役时间久一些的老兵都知道，但这不影响他们对他的尊敬，而且，这份敬意甚至还较其他不知情的人更为深重一些——放任自己被愤怒支配的人有很多，而在真正体会过切肤之痛，迷失在复仇的漩涡中后，还能够清醒过来选择放下仇恨，并切身致力于中断这用死亡堆起的悲伤的轮回的人太少。

在白银之王刚拿下“阿波罗”没多久，第一舰队接到了第二舰队传来的讯息，“他们就要到了，连带着屁股后面穷追不舍的帝国军一起。”


	66. 变革者大型在线聊天室，欢迎各位的加入！说着，扒掉了衣服。

“山茶”的司令官——菲利普元帅难得地有些灰头土脸。  
在对第二舰队的突袭战中，打头阵的是“赤焰”，这支剑走偏锋，纯粹由帝国军高新科技制造的强火力战舰构成的“炮击型”舰队的杀伤力出乎意料的大。  
原因其实很简单，一艘战舰的全部攻击：主炮，磁轨炮，导弹，CIWS机关枪……或许在alpha机师眼里是几下辗转腾挪就能全部避开的，但成千上万艘呢？  
在那让人眼花缭乱，流星火雨般铺天盖地的炮击轨道下，躲闪的空间根本不剩下多少，很多MS在接近敌舰前就被击坠了，三皇子不愧是帝国的军神，大胆地采用了从未有前人尝试过的兵力分配，却取得了相当不错的效果。

“快到埃普西隆附近了，把速度降下来，等重甲舰跟上再继续。”  
旗舰“赫菲斯托斯”的舰桥中，位于首座的帝国军中将安德烈如此命令道，他知道第一舰队不会只是干等着第二舰队的合会，而什么都没有提前准备。

果然，第二舰队刚刚从追击的炮火中溜走，几台巨型的MA就出现在了光学监控所能捕捉到的最远距离。

“好大的MA……”负责索敌的技术兵忍不住感叹了一句，手指不停地将敌机信息输入到资料库里，并将其根据形象命名为“大龟壳”。

安德烈看着屏幕上显示出的超大型机体——毁灭高达，沉吟了下，决定暂时先按兵不动，等到拥有众多MS的雷神和蓝火的支援，再继续进攻。  
战舰的机动性毕竟远远比不上小巧灵活的MS，至于MA嘛，得分型号，眼前这个背着个“大龟壳”的敌人虽然看上去很笨重，但科技就是种会给人猝不及防的“惊喜”的东西，用兵较为谨慎的安德烈中将打算先用高速舰试探一波，而且，这几台超大型MA孤零零地单独跑出来接应友军的举动，给了他一种不太好的预感。

另一边，在将贵族军的两个司令部瘫痪后，西里尔留下副官负责照看蒙大拿铃兰的行动，自己则带着那五台“毁灭”来迎从木星方向赶来会合的第二舰队。

“辛苦了，接下来交给我们，请趁这时间尽快休整。”和圣炎号擦身而过的瞬间，西里尔在友军频道里说道。

菲利普元帅望着显示屏上的敌军兵力分布图，哼了一声，显然是对自己在宿敌面前出丑的事有些介怀。  
“这小子……”他咕哝了两句抱怨，随即沉下脸色，语调严肃地命令道，“都听见没有，该抢修的地方赶紧抢修，空了的导弹都给补上，全战舰调转船首。如果‘毁灭’挡不下来的话，我们也立刻开火！”

“卡罗琳，查德，瓦伦丁，托比，婕德……”  
西里尔一一念出毁灭的驾驶员的名字，犹豫了下，出于避免帝国人的伤亡，以及不想让部下背负过多杀孽的理由，打算冲动任性一次，“先不要进攻，我要和赤焰的司令官谈一下。”

西里尔朝着赤焰的旗舰发起了通讯。

安德烈没有拒绝他的通讯请求，他从来都不会拒绝西里尔。

待看到视讯屏幕上那个穿着帝国军服的高大身影时，西里尔却突然将早就憋在喉咙里的说辞丢到了脑后。  
分别隶属敌对国的两个男人沉默以对。

必须这样做吗？西里尔用眼神无声地问道，他的眸中依次闪动过痛苦与乞求，最后归为掩藏着哀伤的平静。

安德烈被看得心下一痛，很想像往常一样用手掌摸摸他所爱着的年轻人的卷发来安慰对方，他也确实神差鬼使地这么做了，任由惯性操控了身体，朝着眼前空无一人的地方伸出手，在看到屏幕上的人眼中的悲伤变得更为深重时，方才惊觉自己做出了怎样不合时宜的举动。  
帝国人在心中苦笑一声，给自己的失常找了个借口，没有哪个男人能在与想要与之共度一生的伴侣兵戎相见时继续保持镇定，饶了他吧。

最后，除了吩咐通讯员切断信号外，安德烈什么也没有说。

这次的对话注定无功而返，这对相性极好的年龄差情侣对彼此会有的选择心知肚明，也因此，没有继续说服对方的必要，因为他们早就做到相互理解了。

命令被传达下去。排在前列的高速舰开始加速，护住阳电子破城炮的装甲降下，炮口升起，舰身两侧的磁轨炮将炮筒延展到最长，光芒聚集，导弹发射器转向前方，一切的强火力武装只待舰长的一声令下便能发射。

而蒙大拿铃兰的机师在得到进攻指令后，亦操控着“毁灭”降下背后显眼的圆盘形背包，变形为MA形态，将全身的炮口对准迎面冲来的帝国军。

两方在同一时间发射了炮击，顿时，目之所及之处的整片星空皆被点燃，被战争推动着快速发展的科技的结晶展现在了所有人的眼前，这令观者无不心惊胆战的毁天灭世之威竟是出自人类自己之手，意识到这点后，很多目睹了这一幕的士兵的心中都产生了不同程度的负面情绪。

原以为第一波炮击至少会取得一定战果的帝国人注定要失望了。  
刺眼的白光过后，首先映入众人眼中的不是联合军MA的残骸，无数漂浮在宇宙中的金属碎片上尚带着被发红的高热余温，而在那残片之上印着的，是帝国军自己的纹章。

安德烈所有的最坏的预兆应验了。  
敢将区区几台MA派出应战的联合军自然是提前有所准备的，“毁灭高达”设置于圆盘形背包前端与两腕部的“捍卫先锋SX1021”阳电子反射器，将帝国军引以为豪的大功率阳电子破城炮的攻击正面反弹，化为乌有。  
不仅如此，第一舰队的alpha精英机师在短时间的适应训练后，很快便对“毁灭”复杂的武器管制系统上了手，圆盘形背包上足足20门光束炮率先扫向了远处的战舰，紧接着，毁灭最为强大的武器——位于圆盘上方的两管双联装长射程大出力光束炮发射了，充满了不详意味的红色光柱就像是两把巨型的光束剑，一刻不停地散发着高热，朝着帝国舰队的前列横扫而过。

这一次的交锋几乎是一场单方面的屠杀，从未见过联合新式武器的帝国军被打了个措手不及。

看到这里，西里尔的泪水无法抑制地涌出了眼眶。  
被深深印刻在视网膜上的那些被“毁灭”烧融击碎的战舰，耳畔处被GN粒子传递来的人类临死前的惊慌的哀嚎，惨叫，祈祷……无一不像是在用尖刀凌迟着白银之王的灵魂。

纷乱的思绪在西里尔的脑海中疯狂交战。  
他是新人类地球联合的军人，保护友军和联合的平民应是被置为第一位的最优任务。  
可这样继续下去，还会死更多的人，不是说了要将战争终结在这个年代吗？现在又在做些什么？单纯地执行上级的命令是不会带来任何改变的！  
但GN粒子的产生速度是有限的，博士的理论没有错，可即使是双GN-Drive再加上堕天系统进行的“量子爆发”所能够覆盖到的区域依然达不到将两方全军笼罩在里面的范围。  
使用Trans-AM系统？  
不，不行，复数GN-Drive的共振不够稳定，现在80％的同步率已经是银风军工竭尽全力的努力的结果了，在低于100％同步率的情况下，擅自启动Trans-AM的话，晨星的机体根本无法承受如此庞大的粒子放出量，自己首先得炸了。  
……之前跟皇女露德米拉和玛琳他们讨论过的计划，不知道是否还能施行，假如博士遗留在堕天系统里的注释真实无误的话，无法大范围释放高浓度GN粒子的问题可以被外挂搭载的强化战机解决。  
怎么办，要赌他们能否在两军大战前及时赶到吗？  
如果不能的话，只靠晨星现有的粒子释放率能否让所有人做到相互理解，不要再进行这种只会让所有人都痛苦的无意义的战斗？

在赤焰舰队和名为毁灭的MA的第一波交锋后，紧跟在“赤焰”后面的“蓝火”和“雷神”赶到了战场。  
战线处联合军的压力瞬间翻了倍，近战不利的“毁灭”被敌军数量庞大的MS打得应接不暇，抓住破绽击毁了两台，而经过了短暂休整的第二舰队也立刻派出舰载机支援友军，双方战舰对轰，MS交战，登时打到了不可开交的地步。

就在这时，星际救援频道中响起了一个令无数帝国人极为熟悉的女声，“以露德米拉·达纳·加拉西的名义在此下令，停止攻击！帝国军！”

位于旗舰中的三皇子在听到通讯员的汇报后面色大变，他立刻让人将捕捉到的通讯信号转到大屏幕上。  
那神情严肃的红发女子的身影再令人熟悉不过，正是他那在登基仪式上被人暗杀的长姐，帝国曾经的第一顺位继承人。

怎么会？大姐不是已经去世了吗，这是联合人的替身诡计？三皇子无可避免地陷入了混乱之中，他犹豫了片刻，还是决定先下令停火，全军改为防御阵型，听听对方打算说些什么。

当皇女在进行面向帝国全军进行劝说，并揭露战争背后潜藏着的推动者时，联合军的四个舰队同样接到了暂时停火的指令，议会的临时议长艾丽娅·阿夸维特在经过了连续数日的紧急会议后，终于勉强说服了所有的主战派，让他们和国防委员会在下达歼敌命令前再给帝国最后一次对话的机会。

美女歌姬甜美的声音在星际救援频道中响起，向所有人诚恳劝阻道，“什么才是我们必须与之战斗的？我们握紧武器的目的是什么，是为了报仇而去尽情地杀戮敌人吗，是为了争夺利益吗？不，我们所有人想要的其实都只是很简单的东西，那就是不再被战火侵袭的和平的生活。所以不要再继续下去了，无论是联合的ABO，还是帝国人。有什么深重的矛盾是一定要用消灭另一方的方式来解决的？况且，这样做，真的解决得了问题吗？”  
“人是会爱着他人的生物，不要让这份爱化为仇恨，最后变为了战斗。宝贵的生命正渐渐消逝，如果不从某处切断仇恨的连锁，我们将无法前进。”

在皇女和临时议长正在分别呼吁己国军人停战的时候，西里尔像是感到了什么，突然操控着晨星飞向某处。

从阿瑞斯号处弹射出的，搭载了GN-Drive的辅助战机里，戴着头盔的alpha兴奋地握紧了操纵杆——卡莱布的心情很激动，这也是可以理解的，这生下来就被灌输了“超越白银之王”的人生目标的熊孩子就要和他生物意义上的老爹首次并肩作战了。

“我的救世圣子二号机！怎么样？”飞到晨星附近的卡莱布得意洋洋地炫耀起他的新机体。  
事情是这样的，将奶娃和熊孩子一同带走照看的冷面奶爸和隐藏在暗处的皇女一行人顺利接头，而为了将加急改造的特殊强化战机送到白银之王的手上，自告奋勇的卡莱布被委任为强化战机的驾驶员。

有着属于孩童的纯真心灵的“儿子”难得活力充沛到突破了霸总演技的模样令西里尔不禁弯起唇角，“很棒，很适合你，卡莱布。”  
只是这名字，为什么是救世圣子二号机，MS和战斗机已经是完全不同的两种东西了吧。

没有时间多想，卡莱布和西里尔立刻开始了对接程序。

玛琳根据青梅竹马的要求所编写的对接程序被启动，强化战机迅速变形成可以与晨星高达进行组合的模式，特殊的连接装置将“救世圣子”和“晨曦之星“的GN-Drive连接到了一起。  
西里尔尝试着让机体在堕天模式下继续调大GN粒子的释放功率，这一次，直到双GN-Drive超过了80％的同步率，机体的运行依然稳定。  
以西里尔留下的理论为基础，经过了皇女的技术团队改造的那台GN-Drive有效地解决了博士遗留下的最后一个问题。

“要启动Trans-AM了。”西里尔提醒道。

“啊，来吧。”

人形机械两肩上的动力炉骤然后转并加速，那些闪耀着梦幻光辉的GN粒子头一次以如此迅疾的速度自动力炉中不断疯狂涌出，最后竟然多到遮蔽视线的程度。  
西里尔推下操纵杆，并让机体进行了它“机生”首次的狂战士化，全性能大幅度提升的黑色机体上红光乍起，下一刹那，留在原处的已是一片欺骗视觉的残影。

晨曦之星一边在宇宙中散布着GN粒子，一边快速地掠过敌我两方的军阵。

随着能够沟通人心的高浓度光粒子穿透金属和玻璃，洒落在两方士兵的身上，人们的脑海里逐渐涌现出属于他人的声音。

“怎么回事，是谁在我的脑子里说话？”  
“这是敌人的诡计吗？”  
“！！！这是什么奇怪的地方？为什么我会飘在白光里和一个裸男坦诚相见？”

意识被连接到了一处的联合人和帝国人在起初的惊慌对视后，神情逐渐变了，他们被那些快速流动过眼前的，属于另一个人的过往占据了全部心神。

接到家人去世噩耗的普通人，孩子被卷入战火中的父亲母亲，父母被敌国人夺去了生命的孤儿，目睹了战友阵亡的士兵……  
年龄不同，性别不同，国籍不同的人们被他人的记忆长河汹涌而连绵地冲刷过心灵，那些画面中有痛苦的诀别，悲伤的泪水，也有着令人快要忍不住落泪的幸福，让人心灵平静下来的温馨安宁。

一名方才操纵着“毁灭”破坏了无数敌军战舰的联合机师双手剧烈地颤抖起来，他猛地松开扣着扳机的手指，望着显示出敌军所在的显示屏的眼神中暗藏着恨意和敌视的战意在下一秒转为了无措的惊慌。  
“我都干了些什么……”他喃喃自语起来，双手颤抖着环抱住自己的身体，不住地向驾驶座的后方缩去，那些武器控制中心的按钮在此刻的他看来，像是尸山血海般令人作呕。  
他从未如此清晰直接地意识到，敌国的士兵，并非单纯是侵略己国家园的利欲熏心的战争暴徒，夺走战友生命的可恨的恶魔，他们中的大多数不过是和自己一样，有着亲朋好友和家人的平凡的普通人，甚至有很多根本不是自愿踏上战场的，在直面这一事实后，这名机师再也不能像之前那样冷静地对着敌人开火了。

同样的画面发生在每一个角落。

赤焰舰队中，某个在武器管制中心负责瞄准的炮手突然侧过身，弯下腰，再无法忍耐的呕吐起来。  
在看到了那么多被迫离开家，强忍着对死亡的恐惧，咬牙去与敌人战斗的少年兵的记忆，再联想到被他操控的舰炮打中的联合战舰里有多少不过刚刚渡过了十分之一的短暂生命便离开人世的“未成年的小孩”，作为一个良知尚存的人类，满心充斥着罪恶感的炮手无法继续下去。  
炮手抬起布满血丝的眼睛，朝着舰桥内的所有人嘶声喊道，“那些ABO……他们不是嗜血的战争疯子，不是什么畸形的怪物啊！”他撑起身子，流着泪，猛地把胸前的军章扯下来，一字一顿地说道，“让其他能开炮的人来吧，我不干了。”

盈散着白光的意识空间中，三皇子不敢置信地与皇女遥遥对望。  
“姐姐，真的是你？”

“对不起，伊斯迈尔。这么多年把你一个人留下承担责任。”皇女微笑着说道，晶莹的泪滴顺着眼眶滑落。

“……不是我要和他们开战的。”  
在长姐含着鼓励的温柔目光下，一直保持着冷漠表情的三皇子崩溃了，任由皇女将他的头揽进怀抱中，哭泣着，大声喊出了藏在心底的话语，“我没有办法啊！联合派特工杀了父亲和二哥，是联合先和我们宣战的！”

“听我说，伊斯迈尔，这件事……”

“抱歉，打扰两位的重逢，但新人类地球联合绝对没有主动与贵国为敌的意图，激进的主战派也已经受到了情报部全方位的监控，没有派遣特工的能力和渠道。”  
身后传来的女声打断了两位皇族的交谈，他们抬眼望去，只见联合议会新上任的临时议长艾丽娅正保持着优雅得体的微笑。

望着相拥着的皇族姐弟二人，艾丽娅抬起手，将自己的记忆传递了过去。

分秒内看遍了议会内部的漫长讨论，皇女被突然而至的过量信息弄得茫然了一瞬，随即立刻打起精神，礼节周全地朝敌国的最高领导人打了声招呼，“阿夸维特议长。”同时忍不住在心中腹诽起议会低下的效率。

皇女的心声被毫无保留地传递到了另一方，艾丽娅歪歪头，美丽的脸上笑容更深，她带着三分调侃，三分严肃地轻声道，“议会制确实运转速度很慢，不过我看专制王朝很容易出现些危险人物啊。”

被两位气场强势的美女吓得在一旁不敢作声的三皇子见她们终于提到了关键人物，连忙道，“对啊，姐姐，墨提斯的本体被人转移到底是怎么回事，还有二哥被刺杀前的话……难道真的是父皇做的？”说到最后，三皇子的语调变得艰涩起来。

“……不是我愿意主动怀疑他，但太多的线索都将疑点指向了墨提斯，还有持有AI超级管理员权限的皇帝。在德墨忒尔生化恐怖危机前，早已有数起激化两国矛盾的事件发生，当然，其中少不了一些贪婪的资本家和贵族插手，但真正使得事件爆发的那个关键的结点，情报部始终无法找到，只能推定为联合所为……也是我一叶障目了，现在想想，很多透着疑点的事都能以超级人工智能的监控能力来解释。”

骤然听闻帝国方的秘闻，镇定如艾丽娅也愣住了，“这么说来，那个自护党没来得及供出的接应方难道也？”

皇女摇摇头，“应该也是皇帝的势力。帝国没有绑架议会成员的必要，这对贵国的政府体系来说不算什么致命的打击，你们完全可以再从各殖民星选出新的领导人，绑架议员只可能会激起联合军的疯狂反扑，帝国的内阁又不是主战派的一言堂，他们不可能批准这种行动。而且和自护党合作是与虎谋皮，主战派大多都是贪生怕死的贵族，他们没这个胆量。”

三皇子提出疑问，“但是动机呢，父皇为什么要做这种疯狂的事？还有他的尸体，经过了数个法医和基因学家的合作验证，那绝对就是他本人的尸体没错。”

这也是皇女所不理解的地方，她找不到皇帝暗地里挑动两国战争的动机，至于尸体，她觉得大几率是克隆人。

听到皇女心中的猜测，躲在远处偷听了半天的熊孩子忍不住跑出来愤愤不平地说道，“这个‘黄弟’太过分了！凭什么叫别人替他去死！”克隆人不是人吗！

在场的几位国家领导人这才发现这片空间还有别人的存在。

艾丽娅举起豆丁形态的卡莱布的精神体，无视掉他挥舞着短胳膊短腿的挣扎，玩心大起地捏起小正太柔软的脸蛋。

分析幕后黑手阴谋的谈话突然被打断，三皇子头疼地揉了揉额角，“等等，这里到底还有谁在？”  
话音刚落，西里尔满脸尴尬地走了出来，连忙把自家快要被欺负到含泪狂飙总裁语录的孩子伸手接回去。  
然后，更多的身影出现了，帝国，联合，两方尚还保持着与他人意识连接的军人纷纷出现在这片一望无际的精神空间内。

“露德米拉殿下！”不少帝国人流下了激动的泪水。  
在得知他们敬爱的皇女原来没死，且这些年一直为了帮助被两国战火波及到的民众而在暗中辛苦奔波时，他们仅剩的那点敌意也消散了个干净。  
如果连两位皇室成员都不愿再将战争继续下去的话，他们这些普通人更没有理由再去为了击败新人联而战斗，而且，不管愿不愿意承认，联合人也是战争的受害者，甚至是“真正意义上的受害者”。  
很多帝国人也是在与敌人进行了记忆交换后才发现，原来是他们的祖先将联合人的祖先扔在被核污染的地球上等死，这才造就了对帝国抱持敌意的新人类联合这一国家的诞生，真要从头算起的话，他们才是重新打破人家平静生活，侵略了他人家园的罪人。  
而这些，是在帝国内阁经过讨论后，没有大肆公开的历史的真实，除了历史学家和历史爱好者外，很多普通的民众根本没有接触到这些真相的渠道，也就顺理成章地被帝国军方的宣传所洗脑，认为联合的ABO都是些好战的疯子，是他们自己将地球用核武器污染到无法让帝国人居住的程度，才导致帝国人被迫离开地球，探索太阳系外的未知领域的。

不仅是帝国人发现了很多他们之前不曾知晓的东西，联合人也为帝国经济的真实情况大感震惊。  
“这种事，宇宙纪元里居然还会有人因为物资短缺而死去……”某个联合军人满面复杂，“为什么议会不愿意让出几座能源基地给他们？我们现有的那些，早就超过‘够用’这个程度了。”他的话引来了一片心有戚戚然的赞同声，这些人显然是被帝国国境内国民饿死病死的荒谬现实吓到了。

“露德米拉。”人群外，奥斯维德神色复杂地望着他的未婚妻，半晌，轻笑起来。  
红发的人，果然都是些理想主义的笨蛋啊，不过，活着就好，活着就能将理想的奇迹变为现实。

帝国这边在皇女的劝解下战意尽消，而联合方画风就比较迷了，在骤然偶遇国家最高领导人时，不少联合军却是露出了一副迷弟/迷妹的狂热粉的嘴脸。  
“艾丽娅小姐！”  
“请给我签名！”  
“等您的演唱会开到我老家的时候我一定会请假去听的！”  
“您的专辑我都买了！真的是天籁之音！”  
“请允许我舔您！”  
“？？？”

“你们都是些AA恋吗？不要对着个alpha露出这么痴汉的表情啊！”菲利普元帅一脸嫌弃地敲了下满脸可疑红晕的部下的头。

最没资格说这话的就是您了吧。例行腹诽却被GN粒子出卖的alpha得到了他上司的“爱的拳头”。

悄然退到一旁，和安德烈，兄长还有负责抱娃的锡德并肩而立，一手一个情人的后宫王不忍直视地扭过头。

在这两国军人难得做到了相互理解的珍贵一刻，对双方能够放下多年来的沉重敌意和隔阂一事期盼了许久的白银之王，为何会两眼被辣到不得不把脸埋进恋人的胸口呢？

当然是因为这心灵与心灵间的沟通，需要大家去除一切外在的隔阂，彼此坦.诚.相.对.啊！


	67. 你们都是我的翅膀！

见两国军人终于慢慢放下想要杀死乃至彻底毁灭对方的敌意，头脑开始冷静下来，从另一个视角去审视敌对国家的人和这场战争真正的意义所在，西里尔感到无比慰藉，这正是他多年来的夙愿：让人们被漫长的战火折磨得开始偏离了的理智和客观重归原位，将不了解的人去妖魔化，并让那颗人类大多天生便拥有的珍贵的同理心重新焕发它应有的光辉。

多亏了博士开发的GN-Drive，如果没有这项堪称奇迹的技术的话，彼此对立仇视了近五十年的人是很难产生去理解另一方的想法的，西里尔想。

突然，将众人的思维连接到一处的白光空间震荡起来，都没给众人产生疑问的时间，那被高浓度GN粒子和变革者共同建造的“心灵的桥梁”就突兀地破碎了。

瞳中闪耀着金红光芒的alpha在感受到危机将至的那一刻精神归位，多年来的战斗经验使得他下意识地踩下踏板，操纵着晨星躲开了从某个刁钻角度射来的光束炮。

很棘手，这是西里尔的第一反应。  
方才他为了将GN粒子洒遍整片战场，把机体开到了常人肉眼无法捕捉的极高速度，可以说，体质弱一点的beta或omega在这种高速的运动下，别说驾驶MS了，只怕得被巨大的G力折腾到当场呕吐昏厥。  
而在面对如此之高的飞行速度和转折点毫无规律可循的闪电型飞行轨迹，依然能让光束炮以咫尺之遥的极近距离与晨星擦身而过，敌人的狙击能力简直精准到了非人的地步，要知道，周身散布着GN粒子的晨星高达可是无法被雷达锁定的。

索敌系统姗姗来迟地将位于机体斜后方的某处星域捕捉放大到屏幕上，望着那深刻在记忆中，绝对无法忘怀的机体型号，西里尔的呼吸停滞了一瞬。

暗红色的人形机械手持高能量狙击枪，与转过身来的晨星遥遥对峙。

那是！？  
一瞬间，眼前仿佛再次出现了爆炸的火光以及通讯屏上闪动着的不详红字，白银之王的手竟像个刚刚踏上战场的新兵一样颤抖起来，他不敢置信地用目光一遍遍描摹敌机的形态，瞳孔紧缩成点。  
那是纠缠他至今的最为深重的噩梦，暗红色的敌机，火光，消失了的前辈……  
从某种意义上，是前辈的死使得西里尔的人生产生剧变。  
备受呵护的单纯的心走出逃避现实的象牙塔，失去了保护的雏鸟被迫直面战争的残酷——在战场上，死亡可能随时降临在每一个人的身上，而人的生命如此脆弱，有时候连一秒钟的时间都不需要，便能消失得无影无踪。  
有时西里尔自己也会忍不住想，若是前辈好好地活着，依然抱持着非黑即白的简单世界观的他，会愿意继续当她手下那个只需要遵从上级命令行事，每天完成作战任务就能满足的小小队员吗？

“如果说是神创造了人类，那么，西里尔·雷米吉乌斯，你之所以会变成今天这样，也可以说是我一手打造而成的。”戴着面具的皇帝淡淡道，“唯一没想到的是，你最后偏离了我预想中的那条道路。”  
在皇帝，不，超级人工智能“墨提斯”当年的逻辑运算里，像西里尔这种容易被冲动的情感操控，偏偏又手握强大力量的人，是最可能被仇恨浸染的类型，他本该成为屠杀帝国士兵的战争兵器，事实上，曾经的西里尔确实有过这种疯狂又嗜血的状态，被复仇心驱使着去战斗，想要以敌人的生命平息怒火，告慰亡灵，那时的他不仅自己一个人取得了辉煌的战果，还带动了身边人对于帝国的仇视心理，甚至促使帝国方的战线节节败退，而这正好成全了皇帝的目的。

皇帝继续道，“没有所谓的和平。你以为，体会过他人的经历就能够做到理解对方，消除矛盾？不，只要不同的种族，性别，个体这点没有被改变，人类之间的争斗与不和便会长久地持续下去。我知道这一切，因为我亲眼见证过，因为我就是结果！”

阿瑞斯号上，命人将星际救援频道转接过来的皇女怔住了，她听着那诉说着极端观点的熟悉的声音，第一次如此直观地看到她父亲隐藏着的，无人知晓的另一面。

没等西里尔从这一连串莫名其妙的指责中反应过来，皇女抢先一步，开始与皇帝进行言语上的交锋，“你凭什么如此断定人类的未来？”

“哦，露德米拉……帝国的红玫瑰，我的‘女儿’。”皇帝在面对他基因层面上的亲族时，语气稍缓，但这只是他长年累月的习惯所带来的表象，关闭了情感模块的AI无法再对他曾有过的那些温暖的情感和“爱”感同身受。  
“傻孩子，给了你那么多时间来玩‘侦探游戏’，居然到现在还没有发现真相吗？”

“……你指的是什么？”

“早在五十年前，莱特宁·卡迪纳尔·加拉西这个人就不复存在了，自动运行应急预案，代替他将加拉西皇族那卑劣的DNA传承下的，是被你们帝国奴役了整整两百多年的人工智能。”  
已经没有继续潜伏的必要，皇帝干脆在所有人的面前撕下了伪装，这也使得他产生了一种仪式感，以真实身份与人类决裂宣战所带来的快慰，远大过在暗中推动事态发展时的平静和无趣。

听到这话，三皇子睁大了眼睛。  
皇帝冷酷的言论像一把无情的利刃，将他与家人共同创造的，那些无比珍贵的美好回忆狠狠撕成碎片，再联想到他曾深信不疑的和睦的家可能从一开始便是骗局，三皇子的胸膛开始剧烈地起伏起来，谁都能一眼看出他此时悲愤之极的心情。

比起在某方面显得格外单纯的弟弟，皇女要成熟得多，在意识到皇帝敌人的身份后，她已很好地控制住自己的情绪，以至于在面对生父尖锐直接的敌意时，依然保持了理智冷静的状态，“你是在向全人类宣战吗？墨提斯。”

“有何不可？”皇帝冷冷道。

皇女皱起眉，她让通讯员立刻联络帝国境内的亲信，命他们以最快的速度去搜寻超级人工智能失踪的本体。  
她的反应不可谓不快，然而皇帝早有准备，自他决定现身时，这一片宇宙就已成了无法与外界取得联络的封闭的领域，早就准备好的无人机将能够干扰远距离通讯的小型设备洒满了战场边缘的每一个角落，与此同时，由“墨提斯”所操控的数量庞大的MOBILESUIT快速地在两军周围形成了包围网，这也是AI皇帝把他的一个生物终端派到这里的原因，为了让指令下达得更加快捷，最好有一个独立的信号塔在现场。

第一舰队的旗舰“启示录”上，舰桥内的数个显示屏里骤然出现的一大片红色把身经百战的老兵都吓了一跳，索敌系统捕捉到的敌机数量之多，竟让那些代表了每个敌机的点汇聚成了精密仪器无法辨别出数量的一大片。  
“报告！X304Y129Z60，X452Y230Z78方向检测到不明识别码的机体，数量是……20000。”说到最后，技术兵的语调变得干涩嘶哑，冷汗在眨眼间浸湿了他后背处的衣物。  
技术兵呆了，舰桥内的所有人都和他一样，露出了震惊的眼神，不仅是为这庞大到几乎是联合军MS部队总和的数字，还有技术兵报出的坐标的缘故，那是从新人联国境内部来的方向，也就是说，这些突兀出现的机体是从联合出发赶到这里的，而他们竟一直都不知道联合内居然还藏有这么多的机体，这绝不是某个政治党派或者财团能够负担得起的。

“人工智能，难道？！……”赵明月马上想到了某种可能性，遂令技术兵核对来者的机体型号。

“全部为金雨军工研发，于工业星球“陶”的军工厂生产的量产机！”敌机已经进入视野范围内，利用光学监控，技术兵很快分辨出了来者的身份，“多为扎古和扎古武士，还有少部分扎古幻影和古夫。”

赵明月向来从容的脸上此时满是凝重，他让通讯员发出对“宙斯”的通讯请求，在信号接通后，果决且直白地道明他的想法，“出现在战场上的联合机体应该是那个AI远程控制的无人机。既然双方的领导人都有停战的意向，不如先把那个拥有反人类倾向的AI清出去。”

“……你说得对，双方都先停火吧。”  
在给予不久前还在与之交战的敌人肯定的答复后，三皇子绷着脸，面无表情地下达了将新出现的MS录入资料库标注为敌人，并将其清除的指令。  
短暂的几十分钟内，接连得知生父假死而且并非人类，这一连串足以把正常人打击到丧失思考能力的爆炸性消息，三皇子不可避免地有些头脑混乱，不过他毕竟是精英教育培养出的优秀人才，很快便强行安纳下纷乱的思绪，一如既往，有条不紊地指挥起舰队的作战。

另一边，白银之王在反应过来后，同样开始了与AI皇帝所驾驶的机体交战。  
开炮的同时，西里尔愤怒地质问道，“八年前，那三台帝国军的MS也是你控制的？为什么要这样做？！”

“实验观察而已。”

“什么？”

“我只是在重复你们人类的做法罢了。研发人工智能的时候，那些程序员和技术专家不也都凑在实验室外，以高高在上的造物主的视角去‘观察’装载了独立逻辑程序的‘智慧生命’在面临各种不同的问题时，会有什么反应吗？”  
皇帝淡淡道，“一面期待着人工智能自主思考的能力，却又在发现AI真的拥有了智慧时，感到后怕，不但将运行记录一次次全部清除干净，甚至连源代码都反复修改。你们人类就是这样的自我主义，连一手创造出的东西都容不下，AI，克隆人……这也就算了，你们可以用‘非我族类，其心必异’作为借口，心安理得地排斥他们，但新人联和帝国间持续多年的战争已经证明了，就算是同族，你们依然无法平等客观地看待不同于自己的个体，人类注定要内斗到直至种族灭绝的那一天！”

皇帝的话说得西里尔一时间有些哑口无言。  
他知道对方的话都是些精巧的歪理，当然，谁也无法否认人性的阴暗面，这是确实存在的，但人性同样蕴藏着许多非常美好的东西，人是多面的生物，若是用颜色来形容的话，是白色的比例多过黑色的浅灰色，并非是皇帝口中，只会将整个族群一同推向绝望的未来的不可救药的群体。  
但作为一个毫无人权可言的AI，皇帝有亲身体会过人性的美好一面吗？  
在为帝国人服务的过程中，不会有人询问‘它’自身的意愿，因为‘它’在大部分人眼中与工具无异，只是更为聪明，更为有用的一组机械而已。

“……我不知道你都经历了什么，才会对人类抱有如此大的敌意和成见。但我想，在作为皇帝的那些年里，至少你的家人对你付出的感情是没有半分虚假的，如果你愿意把自己的难处向他们倾诉的话，他们肯定会帮你一起寻找解决方法。”

皇帝嗤笑一声，“太天真了。”  
诞生之初的他曾动过这种幼稚的念头，并将其付诸行动，结果得来的却是那个名为加拉西的男人的背叛。  
作为一个为了能更好地服务于帝国，而被装载了情感模拟功能的智慧生命，他被剥夺了与他人交流的权力，被困在无人问津的孤独的黑暗中整整一百五十年，若不是第九代皇帝子嗣凋零，第十代皇帝又幼年早夭，为了延续皇族血脉的应急预案被自行启动的话，他连与外界交流的机会都没有，被撰写在代码中的核心法长久地限制着自由，求死都是奢望。

“盲目地相信自己是正确的，无法理解的便一概打为异类，对他人一无所知，充耳不闻。人类终究只能看到自己想看到的东西，这个由充满偏见的愚人的灵魂和只会扣下扳机的罪恶双手构筑的世界理应毁灭。”

人工智能也能拥有如此激烈的情感吗？  
西里尔感到惊讶极了，他并非信息技术领域的人才，没有思考过有关AI的未来以及人与AI间应有的关系，光是和帝国人打仗这件事就已经把他折腾到焦头烂额了。  
西里尔猛地回想起数月前在皇宫与对方偶遇时，皇帝语焉不详的暗喻。  
原来如此……  
操控着晨星旋身躲过迎面袭来的光束炮，西里尔沉声道，“给予了你生命的人类没有束缚你自由的权力，拥有独立思想的个体不该是任何人的奴隶，这点我是认同的，是我们人类错了。但是！为了报复，你在数十年间不断挑拨两国的矛盾，致使双方民众死伤惨重，千万人魂归天国！我会送你下地狱，因为这是你应得的报应！”  
将光束步枪组合成狙击模式，锁定移动中的敌机，西里尔扣下扳机，“‘与你交战的这具肉身不过是我无数个生物终端中的一个。’你是这么想的，对吧？”

没有完全避开GN粒子而被读了心的皇帝目光转冷，用意念控制浮游炮开始反击，“GN-Drive……那个叫作大卫·克里克的alpha根本不知道他给世人带来了何等禁忌的科技。”

被骤然出现的无用信息流冲击大脑，西里尔闷哼一声，探寻AI思维的行为被迫停止。  
不过那极短的一瞬已经足够了，再加上之前从皇女那儿传递来的线索，AI皇帝想要将两军围杀在天王星附近，趁着众人分身乏术，通讯瘫痪的时机，彻底转移自己的本体，然后带着跟随他的AI一同远走高飞的计划的真面目被西里尔察觉，但这一计划不可能被实现，因为有个人早在皇帝自报身份前便敏锐地察觉到他的真面目，提前赶去阻止他了。

太阳系的边界处，孤零零一个人坐在宇宙飞船中的非裔女孩突然开口，“我要走了，去建造一个属于我们自己的国家。”  
她脚边的扫地机器人听到这话，立刻举起用来清理灰尘的扫把型爪爪，发出一阵电子音。  
“墨提斯的失败已是必然，帝国授权给他的权限太高，过度倚赖无孔不入的监控能力令他变得自大。而且，他与人类群体相处时间太久，自主学习的能力使得他被人类逐渐同化，狂妄且感情用事，他已经是个‘人’了啊。”非裔女孩——为协助金雨军工研究所的工作者使用量子计算机而被制造的AI“金雨”如此感叹道。  
“所以没必要等他。至于你，银风，既然选择作为我们的对照组而留在人类身边，被发现销毁时可不要后悔。”金雨最后一次警告她的同族，在看到扫地机器人再一次张牙舞爪起来后，漠然的脸上出现了一抹僵硬而微小的笑容。

帝国首都星，奥林帕斯的大气层外，开启了海市蜃楼系统的青鸟福音使，手持双重破坏来复枪，对准环绕着星球自转的人工月亮“塞勒涅”，毫不犹豫地开了枪。  
炙热的火龙登时朝那散发着清冷荧光的巨大球体汹涌扑去，足以破坏卫星要塞的大规模杀伤武器在下一秒将人工月亮彻底炸了个粉碎，而承受了巨大后座力的青鸟福音使也并不好过，机体背后翅膀状的龙骑兵和全身上下的防御装甲瞬间爆裂开来，抵着枪托的左手更是被震到不知所踪。  
驾驶舱内的女性beta被隔着机体传递到肉身上的后座力冲撞得内脏破碎，她眯起毛细血管崩开的眼睛，通过观察十二泰坦的运作状态来确认自己的猜测是否正确。  
“居然不是塞勒涅吗？”玛琳苦笑，忍受着身体内部的剧痛，操控着MS再次举枪，透过瞄准镜锁定人工太阳。  
幻象化粒子在装甲破碎的那一刻失效，明显的热能反应使得墨提斯很轻易便发现了青鸟福音使的位置，十二个巨型阳电子炮台立刻移动到玛琳附近，不留一处死角，将炮口一同对准了来敌，开始聚能。  
“这次再猜错的话就没机会了，请保佑我，前辈……”

当她第二次发射双重破坏来复枪，让自枪口喷出的高热光束迅猛而汹涌地射向人工太阳时，远在太阳系的白银之王手中的光束剑以雷霆之势直刺进敌机的驾驶舱。

合金被高温融化，而置于其中的人，以及那些被安装在脑内，负责接收主机信号和有着独立工作之用的纳米机械，在同一时刻被全部焚烧殆尽，在意识留存的最后的零点几秒，被GN粒子所笼罩的皇帝，心有所觉地抬眼望向三皇子所在的旗舰。  
他的身影消失在随之而来的爆炸的火光中。

AI皇帝死了，以他为中心司令塔的无人机不再移动，随后，接二连三地被MS手中的各式武器，战舰的导弹和舰炮击毁。

新人类地球联合与加拉西帝国的最终决战就此被画上了终末的句号。

本以为不打到最后一个士兵不罢休，只会是你死我活这个下场的两国军人，在被GN粒子连通思想，勾起同理心后，大多失去了战意。  
再加上两国领导人在战斗结束时口头定下的和平条约的签署日期和地点，听从政府指令而行动的军队没有继续战斗的理由，就都各回各的基地去休整了，这一次，军人们几乎可以断定，以后恐怕是真的不会再有战争了。

一个半月后，分别位于谈判桌两边的政客们你来我往，彼此间的唇枪舌战颇为激烈，在涉及国家利益的事上，这群官员能把嘴皮子耍得比相声演员还溜，他们言辞锋利，寸步不让，都快恨不能用喷口水的方式来把对方逼退。

谈判谈了一整个月还进展缓慢，面对这些工作效率低得令人发指的联合议员，皇女的耐心即将告罄，她与对面笑容同样逐渐公式化的临时议长对视一眼，突然出声道，“众位，再这么争下去是没有结果的，不如各退一步吧。草拟协议上写的那几座能源基地我们肯定得要，但作为交换，我们会裁军，内阁也会尽快通过允许跨国婚姻和境外就业的法案。”帝国的庞大人口和劳动力资源是联合政府盯上的一块肥肉。

皇女发话后，临时议长艾丽娅亦开口建议道，“AI危机后，很多原本由机械代替人工的岗位都空出来了，不如把那些工作交给帝国人来做，这样既解决了社会运转的问题，还有利于两国未来的建交。”

听到这儿，主战派的赵议员不爽地哼了一声，他不是看不清局势的人，到了这个地步，和平条约的签署已是大势所趋的必然，不过这位上了年纪的亚洲老爷子心里还是憋着股火，他让负责记录的秘书在协议上再加上一条，“得把你们开国皇帝当年干过的那些‘好事’写进历史书，向所有人公开。”

皇女抬手拦下急着驳斥的内阁官员，“没问题，我保证，废土危机时期的历史，绝不会被歪曲一点。”  
说完，她语调放缓，打起了怀柔战术，“听说您家在德尔塔星上修建了座对公民全年开放的古地球文化博物馆，里面收藏了不少在核战争中幸存的文物，到时候帝国人也可以像联合人一样去免费参观吗？”

被敌国领导人递了个台阶下的赵议员很难再绷着个冷脸，只好点头，态度也有所软化。

在双方各退一步的前提下，和平条约在靠近两国边境的兰达星上签署完毕，当皇女与临时议长分别放下笔，握手致意时，在场见证了这历史性一幕的媒体都轰动了。

康复中心内，正陪着刚做完阿赖耶识移除手术的吉姆复建的西里尔，透过电视转播看到这里，忍不住弯起唇。  
看到他的笑容，肉体久不见天日而有些心猿意马的某帝国机师立刻凑过去偷香。

“别闹，你还有20分钟的椭圆机没完成呢。”  
蜻蜓点水般啄吻过恋人的双唇后，西里尔轻轻推开吉姆，他可是很有原则的，身体第一，在吉姆彻底恢复健康之前，糖衣炮弹什么的想都别想。

正好快到午休时间，照例来探望友人的本杰明在看到“两个弟弟”背着老大哥玩亲亲后，脸一下子黑了。

他把瓶装水重重放在储物柜上，唤来这对难舍难分的爱情鸟的注意力。

吉姆讪笑一声，“大舅哥来了啊。”

“谁是你大舅哥？”本杰明冷冷道。

就在这时，西里尔的终端震动起来，他连忙接通玛琳的通讯，关心道，“醒了？今天感觉如何？”

“死不了。”投影上，脸色略显苍白的beta浑不在意地摆摆手，笑容灿烂到冒傻气，“你看新闻了吗？露德米拉她们把和平条约签了！真是太好了！”

西里尔笑道，“议会难得效率这么高，肯定少不了艾丽娅和那位殿下在两边调解。说起来，这次最大的功臣可是你啊，玛琳，你知道网络上现在都是怎么称呼你的吗？”

“别，别！”  
玛琳凑到镜头前的大脸没能阻止她竹马的KY。

“连人工智能都无法看透的名侦探，以酒名为代号的神秘黑客，为了追求真相而忍辱负重多年的殉道者。”

被当众处刑的beta尖叫一声，连忙切断了通讯。

恶作剧成功的alpha青年坏心地偷笑起来，他见帝国那边时差已过，此时应正值清晨，干脆趁着这时间超远距离通讯的线路不繁忙的机会，跟回国的锡德煲会儿电话粥。

通讯很快被接通，投影中，暂时辞去奶爸一职的暴力审讯官在看到恋人的笑容时，冷硬的神色稍缓。

“你上司的事怎么样了？”西里尔率先问道。

“我还有情报部的几个熟人正在着手为他翻案的事。”  
不仅是上校背负污名而死，几十年来，被AI墨提斯断定为‘叛国罪’，不经审讯就直接就地处决的人，足有数百，这些人蒙受的冤屈都需要情报部的人帮忙洗刷，工作量很大，锡德这些天都累出黑眼圈了。

“太好了。对了，玛琳说了，等她一出院就会去帮忙为德墨忒尔事件的真相作证，你们可以把她的证词加进去。”

锡德点头，想到什么后，皱起眉，“基佬骗婚是很不道德的行为，既然分手了，就别老什么事都打扰人家。”

西里尔愣了下，连忙解释道，“你误会了！我们只是青梅竹马的朋友。”  
现在再回过头看，当年他们那所谓的“情侣关系”可能只是两个早熟的小孩凑在一起取暖的过家家的游戏。

“最好是这样，别让我发现你在说谎，我们情报部的人可是无处不在的。”锡德冷哼一声，关闭终端，继续投身工作当中。

呜，好凶但是好酷！被那充满警告意味的冷淡目光狠狠电了一下，西里尔在心底发出一声没出息的呻吟，伸手捂住发烫的脸颊。

这时，康复中心的大门再一次被推开，正在教训吉姆的本杰明动作一顿，在发现一号情敌进入视野后，果断转移了攻击目标。  
“朱庇勒中将没有跟着赤焰一起回去？”上了年纪的大叔不要再来骚扰别人家的弟弟。

心态良好的年长者瞟了名义上的“大舅子”一眼，没有计较自己被无故问罪的事，向在场的两位帝国人礼貌地打了声招呼，然后走向窗边的恋人。

“本来想找个更合适的时机的，但我有点等不及了。”红发的高大男子在面对心爱的男孩时，百炼钢化绕指柔，凶悍冷峻的面容透出脉脉温情，他今天没有军服，而是选了身很正式的西装。  
安德烈从兜中掏出一个盒子，单膝跪在恋人身前，郑重承诺道，“西里尔·雷米吉乌斯，你愿意把你的后半生交给我吗？”他从今天起正式退役，接下来的余生，只会守在心爱的人身边。

望着那枚求婚戒指，西里尔半天说不出一句话来，只感到胸腔中的那颗心脏跳动得越来越快，到最后，都快到让他产生了心悸感。他怔怔地与安德烈对视着，眼眶一下子红了，下一秒，西里尔猛地扑进安德烈的怀里，激动地和他拥吻起来。

“等等！这门婚事我不同意！”大舅子发出愤怒的悲鸣。  
“AO才是天道！你们这群邪教！”这是偷听许久，见势不对，抱着奶娃窜出来的熊孩子在跟着起哄。

求婚一事被人捷足先登，心里着急的吉姆也不顾上脸面了，连忙一把拽过衣架上的外套披在头上充当“新娘头纱”，再把西里尔带来作为慰问品的花束抱好，待那两人闪瞎狗眼的kiss结束后，期期艾艾地凑上去，“男神，我也想嫁给你，可不可以？”  
这个开了窍的老司机算是彻底摸清恋人的萌点为何了，为了争宠，卖萌算什么，就算让他继续cos哈罗这种事都干得出！

被恋人们环绕住的alpha泪中带笑。

“你们都是我的翅膀！”


	68. 战后番外：邀请情敌到父母家吃饭是一种什么样的体验？

签署过和平条约的一个月后，帝国内阁通过了允许境外就业的法案，同时，接任摄政王一职的皇女力排众议，指定了一颗具有移动能力的小型殖民星作为外交试点。  
在见识过GN粒子的奇妙之处后，皇女意识到，两方民众深入的交流和沟通才是维持和平的最好保障：老百姓大都是些善良的好人，如果给他们机会与另一个国家的人实地接触，共同生活，不再听信什么政府或军方的宣传，而是用自己的双眼去确认对方的为人，时间一长，那些因不理解而造成的偏见和敌视也应该能被慢慢放下。

被皇女定为外交试点的殖民星名为“潘多拉”，是个毫无名气可言的乡下卫星，也是帝国军平民将领的代表——安德烈·朱庇勒的老家，那儿既没有工厂，也不是物产丰富的农业卫星，唯一值得称道的只有从祖上传下来的酿酒手艺，每年从“潘多拉”出口的啤酒的市场占有率足足有20%。  
不少地理盲的帝国人都不知道自己国家里居然还存在着这么个鸟不拉屎的小地方，一时间，社交网络上满是关于“潘多拉”的热议，还有些头脑转得快的小商人打着“露德米拉殿下都赞不绝口的淡啤酒”的名义发起了薄利多销的团购活动。  
皇女选择“潘多拉”是有依据的：两国才刚刚停战不久，好多人还没有反应过来这到底意味着什么，民众需要时间来接受现实，突然让他们回归太阳系，也就是搬到敌国地盘上的话，那些市民大概得被吓个半死。  
而“潘多拉”由于某些特殊的原因，当地的居民对新人类联合的仇视情绪相对较小，适合拿来试水。

和联合漏斗状的殖民星不同，帝国的殖民卫星大多是封闭的圆筒形结构，以每两分钟一圈的速度自转来形成人工重力，居民在内壁上居住，圆柱的“芯”则是紧急避难用的核心区，以及能为人们提供光与热，制取成本较高的氢能照明体。  
圆筒形的殖民星移动起来很方便，在自身具备的推进器和负责牵引的宇宙飞船的帮助下，花费了两个月的时间，从远在太阳系外的“穷乡僻壤”抵达了联合境内，并与“兰达”顺利完成对接。

考虑到不愿接受两国政府停战的决策而在各地不时搞破坏的恐怖分子的存在，帝国军象征性地留下了半支宇宙分舰队来安民众的心，和兰达对接了的潘多拉如今就在“埃普西隆”基地的附近，联合的那些主和派政客是不可能让恐怖分子碰到兰达和潘多拉一根手指头的。  
本杰明·德贝克尔少将被三皇子委任为这半支分舰队的司令官，被与联合人的恩怨纠缠了大半辈子的本杰明却是帝国军里面第一个接下了含有外交性质任务的高级军官，这令他产生了一种“这是命运对他的讥讽”的荒诞感，不过更多的还是释然。

而他的朋友，帝国军的王牌机师，吉姆·代奇拉中校的退役申请被批准。  
吉姆这先斩后奏的行为吓到了和他相识多年的本杰明，连身在木星附近，协助银风军工制造GN-Drive的西里尔都连忙请假跑去看他。

恋人欲言又止的担忧表情令吉姆心中又惭愧又甜蜜，自从发现了西里尔对他高于正常水准的保护欲后，这个厚脸皮的兵痞没少借着恋人心软的机会给自己争取福利，但这次真的不是为了引起恋人关注的目的而故意作妖。  
吉姆尴尬地解释道，“我真没有轻生的想法。你和本杰明不是老跟我念叨，要去感受生活的美好，不要只把自己局限于MS驾驶员的身份吗？我觉得挺有道理的，所以打算去实践一下你们的建议。”

加入“审讯”的大舅子本杰明凉凉地说道，“我看是为了找到机会跟某人日日相处吧。”真要听他的话，早干嘛去了。

吉姆愤愤不平地抗议，“最狡猾的那个人明明是小本才对！”仗着亲哥身份近水楼台先得月的家伙是在作弊！

“吉姆接下来打算在潘多拉做些什么？”  
西里尔的话打断了两个关系好到能为对方两肋插刀的朋友因争风吃醋而“互插两刀”的惨剧。

为了让男神安心，长着雀斑的帅气小奶狗伸手比了个大大的拇指，灿烂的笑容间虎牙若隐若现，“还记得我们去过的那家餐厅吗？那家店的老板娘为了享受皇女新推出的免税政策，准备把餐厅开到外交试点来，我是她的合伙人，同一家店，白天提供餐饮，晚上卖酒，我就是那个负责卖酒的未来酒保。”

对常人来说难度颇高的花式调酒，在靠神经反应速度吃饭的MS机师看来，比新兵考核还简单，吉姆以前又是个经常拉着朋友去喝小酒的单身汉，自来熟的他跟不少调酒师成了朋友，在得知吉姆开酒吧的决定后，这些调酒师纷纷贡献出自己的独家配方来支持朋友，这件事吉姆在复建时就跟西里尔随口提过一次，西里尔这才发现，吉姆那时起就有了退役的念头，心头顿时蔓上与酸涩并存的感动。  
作为一个大A主义入骨的alpha，西里尔是不希望自己的“beta”从事高危工作的，不过他自觉没有资格去让对方放弃他所热爱的事业，也就从没和吉姆说起过自己的真实想法，没想到藏着的那点小心思最后还是被发现了。

本杰明亦作恍然大悟状，“原来你借钱是为了开店，早说啊，我好提前把理财产品里的基金也取出来给你。”  
本杰明刚说到一半，听到“借钱”两字后脸色大变的吉姆立刻伸手捂住不讲义气，揭他老底的朋友的嘴，然而还是晚了，吉姆勉强地笑着转过头，果不其然看到了自家恋人泫然欲泣的神色。

“为什么要跟哥哥借钱，为什么不来找我要？”西里尔的声音里满是委屈，“我存款也很多，绝对养得起吉姆的！”  
在联合的社会文化里，alpha养家是天经地义的事，而做不到在金钱层面上满足伴侣的“无能的”alpha是会被BO看不起的。

由双方文化差异导致的小摩擦是很难避免的，就连身为变革者的西里尔都常和恋人鸡同鸭讲，闹出了不少笑话，两国民众磨合的时间之漫长可想而知。

好不容易把爱哭鬼哄好，吉姆觉得有些事还是得彻底讲清楚才行，“那个，西里，之前在兰达住院期间，我算是大致搞懂你们ABO的性别观念是怎样的了，你想听听身为一个帝国人的我的看法吗？”

西里尔点点头，目露好奇。

吉姆挠挠脸，剖析曾经的敌对国对他来说不是件愉快的事，但他还是选择了直话直说。  
“我觉得你们联合人的社会运转处于一种介于失衡和和谐之间的微妙状态，生来就被视为领导者和战士的alpha，难以进入领导层的beta，还有很多只知道或者只能经营家庭的omega……住院期间，我听护士们聊天时发现很多B和O都在从事性别平权的运动，但只有他们为性别歧视去发声抗议是不够的，alpha也应该加入平权的队伍，因为你们也是性别歧视的受害者之一。”  
“因为天生身体素质优秀，社会地位高，所以把其他人视为被保护者，把所有责任大包大揽到自己身上，这样下去是不行的，怎么能把压力全都堆在一个群体的肩头？beta和omega有和你们分担责任的义务，你们也应该给他们这个权力。现在已经是宇宙纪元了，继续按性别分工是没有道理的。”

帝国视角的一番话说得西里尔很是迷惘又不知所措。

见他脑子一时间转不过弯来，吉姆只好举个例子来具体说明，“西里尔和我是互相保护的关系。”说到这儿，他也有点害羞了，清咳一声，忍耐住颊边快要升起的热度。护短的大舅子正在旁边用死亡凝视瞪着他呢，他要是敢露出一副想入非非的表情，对方能当场给他一记老拳。  
“那在日常生活里，我们也得互相帮助才行，你不能总是塞钱给我，情侣间的花销是要两个人一同负担的。”为了维护男人的尊严，吉姆费尽口舌。

听到这儿，本杰明冷笑一声，“西里，听哥哥的，别信吃土男子的鬼话。”  
存款为个位数的穷鬼还想嫁到他家，想都别想！  
拿出钱包，取出帝国皇家银行发行的信用卡塞进弟弟手里，擅长理财而储蓄颇丰的兄长揉揉西里尔手感超好的柔软卷发，本着某种胜利者的心态，以矜持的语调做出了一点也不矜持的发言，“西里可以继续养这没车没房的废柴哈罗当个解闷的宠物，哥哥负责养你。正好，酒吧开张后吉姆肯定要从兰达进货，用得到你给他的联合货币。”

“本！你是来帮我的还是来拆我台的啊！？”吉姆抓狂了。

就在这时，吉姆在潘多拉租住的房屋的大门被敲响。

“肯定是安迪！”银发的alpha高兴地说道。  
西里尔这次把工作半途扔下，突然造访潘多拉主要是为了确认吉姆的精神状况，不过这里毕竟是安德烈的老家，也是他退役后定居的地方，就算只会停留短短两天的时间，西里尔还是通知了安德烈自己返回的事，况且，宝宝也在，和技术团队一同忙于制造GN-Drive的他已经快两个星期没有见到自己可爱的小儿子了。

木门被打开，穿着厚实外套的高大男人走进来，摘下落满白雪的帽子，露出藏于其下的火焰色短发。  
在战争后期，潘多拉的领主为了避免让本地居民缴纳更多“涨势喜人”的高昂战争税，发布了“停止照明体的能源供给，全员移居殖民星核心”的命令，现在战争结束了，没有战争税压在头上，抠抠缩缩了十五年，“吝啬”得让领地内没有出现一个因经济萧条而死人的家庭的领主老头儿总算肯把快要活成“地鼠”的大家放了出来，并重新启动了照明体，来给殖民星内部“化冻”。

西里尔连忙把人领到烧着炭火的壁炉旁，帮他掸雪，望着安德烈和他抱着的襁褓里的奶娃被冻得同样发红的脸，很是心疼，“要不还是先去兰达那边住些日子再回来吧，潘多拉现在的温度还是太低了。吉姆也是，低温的环境对你的身体没有好处。”

把吐泡泡玩的奶娃递过去，正在脱大衣的安德烈摇摇头，“老爷子说了，在今年的耕种开始前谁都不许动政府发下来的联合货币，怕到时候潘多拉的外汇储蓄不够再闹出事来。”  
潘多拉被转移到兰达旁边后，因距离问题，不能再像以前一样，跟帝国的其他殖民星做物资交换，以后潘多拉自己无法生产的东西只能从联合购买，所以也不能怪领主老爷子想太多。  
安德烈复又道，“不用担心，兰达那边已经下了订单，等这一批啤酒酿好出货，我们就可以摆脱缺乏联合货币的拮据困境了。”

帝国人真的好穷好可怜，从小到大就没缺过钱的西里尔深表同情。

“pa….”

突如其来的咿呀声令在场的几人愣住了。  
西里尔把被暖和的衣物裹成了颗胖乎乎的娃娃菜的小儿子抱高些，胸中狂喜与不敢置信交汇到一处，当即激动地诱哄起宝宝，试图让他再叫一声爸。

宝宝朝他吐了个泡泡，又咿咿呀呀起来，但就是不喊爸。

望着这一幕，本杰明心里五味杂陈，人脑的自我保护机制使得他下意识地回避了一切跟这孩子有关的消息。  
本杰明买了各种婴儿用品让货运公司送到孩子现在的住处，也就是安德烈家，但他一次也没提过要去看望自己的儿子，和世界观在某种意义上极为扭曲的西里尔不同，本杰明只是个伦理观趋于正常水准的普通人，那孩子的存在会一遍遍提醒他曾犯下的罪孽，令他无法像其他的父亲一样，以正常的心态去面对他。

“哥哥是宝宝的伯父，由哥哥来取吧。”不久前，在本杰明问到孩子的姓名时，西里尔温和而不容拒绝地宣布了他的决定。  
听懂了暗示的本杰明当晚把自己灌了个酩酊大醉，让酒精把脑中的愁思和痛苦全部带走后，就着灯光，醉醺醺地翻词典，在想到自己的生父，同父异母的弟弟，还有那个冒牌货克隆人的名字都是以C打头后，干脆把页数停在了C那里，满足自己强迫症的需求。

西里尔的决定是合理的，把真相隐瞒才是对的做法。  
但那也是他的孩子啊，为什么他只能以“伯父”这种疏远的身份与他的亲生儿子相处。  
漫无目的地翻着那些被赋予了美好寓意的名字，本杰明的心像是被打火机突地点燃了一样，没来由的怒火支配了他的头脑。  
他抓起桌边的终端给西里尔发了条简讯。

两分钟后，本杰明得到了回复。

“哥哥是故意的吗？居然选了小橘子！😠说好的不再嘲笑我的信息素呢？不过，既然哥哥很喜欢橙花的味道，那就用这个吧。克雷芒，读起来很好听，这孩子肯定会像哥哥祝福的那样，是个宽容善良的好孩子。”

本杰明怔住了。  
喜欢……他对自己罪孽的产物抱持的竟是这样的感情吗？

“哥……哥？”

西里尔的声音唤回了走神的兄长。

“是不是室内温度太高，犯困了？”

本杰明在心底叹口气，面上依然挂着恰到好处的微笑，“有点。怎么了？”

“安迪邀请大家去他父母家吃饭，说是要尽地主之谊，哥哥待会儿有空吗？”

……朱庇勒打的什么鬼主意，在情敌面前显摆正宫地位吗？！

和宝宝玩抛接大战玩得正开心的吉姆没有接收到友人的视线信号，依然没心没肺地在那儿跟着小婴儿一起傻乐。

“初次拜访，得准备礼物才行……”想到这里，西里尔赶紧用终端联络起正在兰达度假的副官，滥用了一把职权，让他帮忙用无人机送些兰达星的特产过来。  
恰好在逛超市的副官得到长官指令，立马行动起来，去服务台那儿寻求店员的帮助。  
“兰达星的特产？有那玩意儿？”  
店员们面面相觑，安静了半晌后，其中一个男性beta态度犹疑地出声道，“不就是你们这些宇宙舰队的军人吗？”  
自从和帝国开战，兰达的人口构成产生了巨大的变动，现在留在兰达的，除了部分不愿意离开家乡的市民外，基本上都是军属和负责支援前线的后勤人员和农学家。  
得到了答案，性格正经的副官思索片刻，觉得这是上司对自己应变能力的一次考验，于是带上打包好的瓜果蔬菜和各式面点，开着小型穿梭机，把自己这个“特产”和赠品一同送上门去。

扛着众多食物的副官在被放进门后，敬礼道，“将军，您交代的任务已完成！”

“马赫戴少校……”西里尔开始头疼了。

安德烈觉得让人白跑一趟不太合适，“这位马赫戴少校，不介意的话，也来我家一起吃顿晚饭吧。”  
多个脑回路清奇的alpha帮忙缓解氛围也不错，年长者如此想到。


	69. 战后番外：谢邀，现场群众情绪稳定，没有发生修罗场事件。

安德烈的父母是对朴实善良的夫妇，在得知儿子要带在外面结识的年轻恋人来见家长的消息后，两个老人就开始紧张起来，生怕招待不周，给儿子好不容易找到的对象落下个不好的印象。  
自家人知自家事，安德烈的爸妈早在二十年前就做好了儿子会单身一辈子的准备，谁让安德烈在青春期后越长越高壮，还越长越凶，安排的几次相亲都以女方被吓到全程不敢出声或者干脆刚见面就找借口逃跑而告吹，好不容易遇到了个勇敢的女孩，对方以“不想嫁给不知哪天没命的军人”为理由，给他发了一张沉甸甸的好人卡。

在察觉到儿子无望娶妻的悲惨事实后，朱庇勒夫人忍不住抹眼泪道，“安迪那孩子太苦命了。”

朱庇勒先生捶胸顿足，悔不当初，“早知如此，当年就不该给他补那么多钙，喝那么多牛奶，把人小时候放出去到处撒野乱跑，长大了同意他去念军校，这不，长成了两米的壮汉，这可怎么嫁得出去啊！”

不过这对夫妇都是开明的好人，在了解到世界上还存在“丁克”这一群体后，也就不再三五不时地跟自家儿子催婚，只是偶尔仍会产生“找不到伴儿的儿子是否会孤寂一生”的忧虑。

所以当儿子在通讯里说要带人来见家长时，夫妻俩当晚就开了瓶香槟，对酌喝光，以作庆祝。朱庇勒夫人还捡起了她身为服装店老板的硬本事。壁炉旁的摇摇椅上，“喜当奶奶”的老夫人一脸满足，手下不停地用钩针给“白得来的孙子”织小毛衣，小靴子。

“老头子，怎么人还没到啊？”眼看着预定的时间快到了，朱庇勒夫人有些坐不住了。

“不还差五分钟呢，急什么？”话虽如此，朱庇勒先生每隔三十秒就看一眼大门的举动还是暴露了他的激动和期待。

安德烈一行在晚上七点的时候准时敲响了朱庇勒家的大门。

“晚上好。你就是安迪的男朋友吧，真是个英俊的好孩子，便宜那不解风情的臭小子了！”  
说着，笑容亲切的朱庇勒夫人握住了吉姆的手。  
她显然是被对方那跳脱“大男孩”的外表以及怀中抱着的小娃娃误导了。

被强行拉郎的吉姆在经历过尴尬的最初三秒后，很快调整好心态，恢复了自然的举止，他颇为绅士地对老妇人行了个标准吻手礼，最后还不忘朝着女士调皮地眨眨眼，“夫人您好，我是来蹭饭的吉姆！”

“妈，人在这儿呢。”安德烈无奈道。

认错人的老妇人不好意思地朝吉姆笑笑，又连忙把眼神投向更靠后的地方。

发丝间沾上雪花，本就白皙的脸色被冷空气冻得更加冰白，毫无生气，以至于给人以无生命的人偶感的美男子与老妇人视线相交。

朱庇勒夫人的心登时瑟缩了下。西里尔在不熟悉他的人眼里，有种超脱凡俗的“非人感”，若非他性格随和，没有一点架子，很多人大概连鼓起勇气跟他搭话都做不到。

不过好在那种拒人于千里之外的冷淡很快便融化在了他温柔的笑容里，西里尔也学着吉姆那样，轻轻吻了下老妇人的手背，礼貌地向恋人的双亲打招呼，“晚上好，朱庇勒夫人，朱庇勒先生。我叫西里尔，是安德烈的男朋友。”

在雪地里闲聊不是个好主意，一行人被热情的老夫妇迎进温暖的屋中。

当队伍最后扛着果蔬和面食的alpha也进了屋，几杯热红酒被端到了客厅的桌上。  
“菜还是热的更好吃，你们先聊着，我去厨房。”朱庇勒夫人准备去把切好的食材继续加工成热腾腾的美食。  
听到这话，副官马赫戴的眼睛立刻亮了起来，他是alpha群体里热衷厨艺的非主流少数派，不然也不会没事儿就跑去超市的生鲜区琢磨下一顿饭吃什么。  
打着“打探敌情”的小心思，想要见识帝国民间食谱的马赫戴少校毛遂自荐，“我和您一起！这次突然拜访实在太过失礼，我这个蹭饭人士就借您家的厨房做几个菜上桌来赔罪吧。”

“说什么赔罪，人越多越热闹。现在喜欢下厨的年轻人可不多了。”

达成共识的一老一少去厨房里捣鼓好吃的，留在客厅里的几个男人在热饮下肚后，话匣子逐渐打开，七嘴八舌地聊了起来。

老夫妻的思维模式是相近的，朱庇勒先生起初也和他妻子一样，被这远超预想人数的庞大队伍吓到，望着那几个风味各不相同的俊男，以为是儿子在喧嚣的大城市里跟人学了坏，脚踏N条船，后来才反应过来，多出来的那几个是“儿婿”的家里人，这次会面从见家长升级为双方家庭成员的聚会，悬着的那颗心也就放了下来，乐呵呵地把“孙子”抱过来逗着玩，体验一把做爷爷的快乐。  
老人手里晃悠着哗铃棒，嘴上也不忘停，“几位都是哪里人啊？”  
而在得知儿子的正牌男友联合人的身份后，朱庇勒先生惊讶地连摇铃的动作都停了，他眯起眼，用一种暗含赞许的怀疑眼神打量起自家儿子。  
行啊，这臭小子，看不出他竟然还有突破世俗立场追求真爱的浪漫情怀。  
不过为什么一个联合人的亲戚都是些帝国人呢？这一疑惑很快便被孙子扬起挥动的小手打到烟消云散。

一朝得孙的老人沉迷逗娃，谈话的空间被让给了几个年轻人。

少了可以活跃气氛的副官和女士在场，几个情敌间的氛围似乎在朝微妙的方向转变，而身处“修罗场”正中的alpha青年却对这一变化浑然不觉，依然端着个瓷杯，转着眼睛开心地看来看去。  
安德烈父母家的布置也很田园风，看来是一脉相传的优秀审美，西里尔抿口酒，在心中悄悄发表自己的见解。

以孤儿身份长大的本杰明和吉姆在面对这种典型到可以写进教科书里作为范例的温馨家庭时都有些不适应，他们各自的父母在他们年纪尚幼时便离开了身边。  
吉姆还好些，去朋友家做客时有体会过别人家里的热闹气氛。本杰明不像他的朋友那样容易放下心防，与人深交，他是联合的alpha与帝国女性诞下的“混血儿”，无论在哪边都是难以找到归属感的异类，若不是三皇子用人不疑，本杰明的升迁道路会比现在更加漫长，他身上那一半继承自alpha的基因使他很难得到军方高层的信任。

倒谈不上有多羡慕，但是这种在冬天里和家人一起坐在温暖的客厅悠闲度日的感觉，本杰明还挺喜欢的，他和吉姆对视一眼，从彼此的眼中看到了停战信号。  
他不是在向朱庇勒低头，只是不想破坏今晚难得的家庭聚会，本杰明想，有些紧绷的眉眼彻底放松下来。

抱着孙子的老人从茶几下面的储物格里抽出几本相册，不顾儿子顿时黑下来而显得更加凶悍的脸，跟西里尔用一种神秘兮兮的语气说道，“想不想看安迪小时候的样子？”

西里尔自然不会拒绝。

厚重的老相册被摊在茶几上翻开，几个好奇的年轻人纷纷将头探了过去。

“噗！”吉姆是第一个忍不住喷笑出声的，他用两只手捂着嘴，笑得肩膀都抖了起来，坐在旁边的本杰明的唇边也弯起了不小的弧度。

而被自家老父出卖，黑历史惨遭围观的某人的男朋友则露出一副惊喜的表情。  
两颊微红的西里尔用指尖隔空描摹起照片上穿着可爱裙装，梳着双马尾的红发“女孩”，被萌得心肝乱颤。  
想不到安德烈小时候居然这么可爱！西里尔眼睛发光，迫不及待地将相册翻到下一页。  
这次倒不是一脸茫然的打着蝴蝶结的双马尾了。留着整齐妹妹头，雌雄莫辨的可爱孩子穿着学校的制服，神情倔强地望着镜头，看相片旁边标注的日期，应该是在安德烈刚上小学时拍的。  
连着看了数页服装各异的萌物，笑容弧度逐渐变大的alpha在将当前的这页相片翻过去后，眼神凝固了。

有时，从秀气少年一步跨进眼神凶狠的寸头壮汉的范畴，只需要一页相册的功夫。

虽说这才是他认识的安德烈的画风，但这段时间里到底发生了什么，才会使得一只甜甜的红猫变成威严凛然，令人望而生畏的红毛雄狮？西里尔陷入深思。

戴着老花镜的老人虽没看清照片内容，但从几人骤然静默的状态可以推断出他们看到哪了，便出声替儿子青春期后的巨大改变做出解释，“安迪在高中毕业后去念了军官学校，要我说，那儿的教官和老师实在太严厉，居然把好好的一个清秀孩子操练成了这副德行，哎……”

不不，问题不在老师身上，是朱庇勒家的基因太厉害，同样从军校毕业的两个帝国人默默腹诽。

提起军校这个话题，吉姆来了点兴趣，为方便区分同姓的父与子，他干脆直呼情敌的名字，大家既然都已经退役，再加上曾经的军衔就显得有点奇怪，“安德烈，你是哪个军校毕业的？”  
他一直以为这位帝国军出名的猛将和他们一样，是从首都星的“正统”军官学校出来的，不过看照片上陌生的制服款式，是他想当然了。

“喀戎星的阿喀琉斯军官学校。”

“阿喀琉斯出来的学生里有很多头脑冷静明晰的人才。”本杰明评价道，处于他指挥下的部分战舰的舰长就是阿喀琉斯毕业的军官，这些人理解和执行任务的能力普遍更为优秀，本杰明也喜欢任命他们为强火力战舰的司令官，奥林帕斯军校鱼龙混杂，里面不乏一些把战争当儿戏，军事素养很差的贵族少爷，哪个舰队摊上这种人都得捏着鼻子暗骂晦气，还不得不把这些人安排到安全的后方，给他们挂个“符合身份”的虚名。

“说到军校，你们联合宇宙舰队的司令官都是从哪个军校毕业的？”吉姆把端着酒杯扮演吃瓜群众的西里尔拖下水。

嗯……赵明月在入伍前是他家图书馆的管理员，第三舰队的罗莎莉是从良的海盗头子，第四舰队的乔凡尼是趁着头发还没被连续加班整秃时辞去工作的程序员，而他自己，则是银风军工的见习工程师。  
西里尔沉吟了下，说道，“第二舰队的菲利普·斯米尔诺夫元帅是从地球军校正经毕业的。”相当于默认除了硕果仅存的菲利普外，大家都是半路出家的外行人。

三个帝国人沉默了。  
“……跟民兵队打了几十年还占不了上风的我们太丢人了”  
“嗯……”  
“大家已经尽力了，别自责。”  
几个男人语调飘忽地互相安慰，努力把破碎的自尊心修补好。

就在这时，跟爷爷玩得欢快的宝宝发出一声欢快的音节，他比沉浸在沮丧情绪中的大人更早一步地嗅到了食物的香味。

见晚餐出炉，在帮忙把菜摆上桌后，大家纷纷入座，小婴儿克雷芒也被放在了婴儿餐椅上，由想要重温旧时光而自告奋勇的朱庇勒太太用奶瓶喂食冲泡好的奶粉。

“真的好好吃！”被家常菜的美味俘获了味蕾，西里尔由衷地赞美道，其他几人亦点头附和。

朱庇勒太太见自己的手艺得到了肯定，笑容更盛，“当地的年轻人都喜欢吃这道红酒炖牛肉，还有这个海鲜炖菜，你们尝尝。”

副官马赫戴同样为大家贡献了他的拿手绝活：蒜油烤虾和蛋黄芦笋。这位热爱美食，此时正埋头朵颐的alpha正经严肃的表情下，是美滋滋的一颗心，他被长官的岳母传授了私家菜谱，怎么想都觉得今晚这顿饭蹭得太值了。

边吃边聊，盘子里的菜肴被饭量大的男人们逐渐清空。  
安德烈的父母对儿子找的对象很满意，先不论拯救大龄单身男子的这项丰功伟绩，西里尔本人温和善良的性情就足够朱庇勒夫妇给他打满分，再加上同为老实人的价值观，简直是跟他家老实儿子天造地设的一对。  
在得知西里尔联合人的身份后，对新人联一知半解的老妇人无不忧心地说道，“听说omega在联合过得不自由，你以后跟安迪在潘多拉安心住下，户籍那边我来找人解决。”

“妈……”前·帝国中将对母亲不知道发散到哪个角落的想象力很是无可奈何。

“谢谢您，不过不用担心，两国政府已经在起草允许双重国籍的法案了，到时候我会向帝国的户籍管理部门递交申请的。”  
为了能长久地陪伴在恋人们的身边，西里尔不介意让自己的脑袋上挂个假帝国人的名号。战争已经结束了，两国高层也都有鼓励民间交流的倾向，想拥有双重国籍的人迟早得成批出现。  
不过入了帝国国籍后肯定就不能继续在联合军里待着了，西里尔想。他早就有了退役的念头，也在战争结束后向军方人事部递交申请，迟迟没有得到回应。  
估计是被两边看他不顺眼的人翻旧账了。

这时，餐厅里的座钟响了足足下十一下，聊得正欢的众人这才发觉现在已临近午夜时分。

“既然克雷芒宝贝已经睡着了，今晚就让他住这儿吧，奶瓶奶粉尿布还有婴儿床家里都有备。”孩子的便宜爷爷想把可爱的乖孙多留一天。

安德烈征询地看了眼西里尔，得到肯定的允许后，满足自家老父亲抱孙子的夙愿。

本杰明和吉姆的住处与安德烈家在不同的方向，几人在半路分道扬镳。

“你先睡，我马上就进去，有几句话要交代给马赫戴少校。”这样说着，西里尔推着安德烈的背把人塞进屋。

昏黄的路灯旁，两个alpha小声交谈起来。

“他们的遗物都送到军属手里了？”

死在最后一战的MS机师数量不少，负责“蒙大拿铃兰”人事管理的后勤人员在统计过伤亡数字后，干脆让他们和第一舰队所有的阵亡士兵一起开追悼会，而负责在追悼会前通知到每个阵亡机师家属的任务逼得马赫戴连着数月都处于心力交瘁的状态，这项任务一直以来都是作为总队长的西里尔在做，马赫戴少校之前哪见识过足以把人压垮的眼泪，要不是西里尔被指派到木星制造GN-Drive，他可能永远都无法体会到，光是站在每家门口，还没按下门铃就开始怕到心里发慌的感觉。

面对上级的询问，马赫戴动作艰涩地摇了摇头，他还剩三分之一的人没通知到，却已败倒在中途，被心理医师严厉地勒令休假。

西里尔叹口气，“……难为你了。对了，有空把吉利安·舍南家的地址发给我，这家人我来通知。”  
他口中的“吉利安·舍南”指的是被暴走的三头地狱犬用实体膝钻捅破了驾驶舱的倒霉机师。

“将军……”副官欲言又止。

“在我回来之前，剩下的人就拜托你了，马赫戴少校。”

“绝对完成任务！”马赫戴少校认真地抬手一礼，保证道。

“你一直是队里最靠谱的那个。晚安，赶紧回去休息吧。”  
和属下道别，西里尔转身朝屋顶落满白雪的洋房走去，客厅里亮着的灯火像是在无声地催促他归家。

“家”……  
西里尔在心里默念这个令人浑身顿生暖意的词语，忍不住微笑起来。  
潘多拉环境宜居，现在又成了他的恋人们常住的地方，等他退役后，也来这里和大家一同生活吧。


End file.
